L'Amour, Poison et Essence de la Vie
by Swanqueen61
Summary: Storybrook. La malédiction est levée depuis bien longtemps. Emma et Regina ont traversé diverses aventures aux côtés l'une de l'autre. Pourtant toujours cette tension entre elles sans qu'elles ne puissent l'expliquer. Jusqu'au jour où tout va changer, lorsque Regina donne une gifle à Emma...
1. La Gifle

**Coucou les loulous ! Bon et bien c'est partie pour de nouvelles aventures avec nos deux belles. Le décollage se fera sans trop d'encombres mais je ne garantis pas un vol sans turbulences mouhahaha :) Après tout quand il s'agit d'Emma et de Regina ce n'est jamais vraiment de tout repos sinon c'est pas drôle !**

 **Je précise évidemment, le blabla habituel, que rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et les lieux étant la propriété d'ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas**

 **Ah oui et je publierais une fois par semaine, le week end.**

* * *

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, elle venait de la gifler, elle, la sauveuse comme tout le monde l'appelait ici à Storybrook. Sa main était partie toute seule, un réflexe, un ras le bol aussi peut être. En même temps elle l'avait poussée à bout. La sauveuse, - _ou Miss Swan comme Regina s'amusait à l'appeler car la blonde détestait cela, mais la brune adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds_ \- avait prononcé les mots de trop. Une énième dispute encore et toujours à propos d'Henry, leur fils. Enfin Emma était sa mère biologique qui l'avait abandonné à sa naissance, mais celui-ci l'avait retrouvée 11 ans plus tard, et Regina sa mère adoptive qui l'avait élevé. Elle avait très mal vécu l'arrivée de cette femme dans sa ville, qui l'avait privée de son fils pendant un certain temps, celui-ci s'étant réfugié avec la blonde, ne supportant plus que sa mère brune soit méchante envers tout le monde. En même temps elle était l'ancienne Evil Queen dans la forêt enchantée. Chose que Emma ne s'était pas privée de lui rappeler. Ses mots raisonnaient encore dans sa tête

« **Ne vous étonnez pas que tout le monde vous haïsse ici, vous ne tolérez personne, vous êtes incapable d'aimer, vous ne changerez jamais Régina, malgré ce que soutient Henry, vous resterez toujours l'Evil Queen…** ».

Pourtant Regina avait essayé de changer, un peu, enfin du moins envers Emma… pour Henry… et un peu pour la blonde aussi…Elles avaient réussi à établir une _mésentente cordiale_ , s'octroyant des fois quelques petits sourires et des regards fuyants, rares moments de quiétude entre deux échauffourées. Mais pourquoi la Reine n'arrivait elle pas à avoir un échange avec cette blonde dont la crinière ferait pâlir un lion ? Pourtant elle ne la détestait pas vraiment, ou du moins elle adorait la détester, pour ne pas s'avouer l'évidence. La voir à longueur de journée arpenter les rues de sa ville, histoire d'assurer son rôle de sheriff, dans ses jeans outrageusement moulants, ses débardeurs révélant une fine musculature, et cette crinière dans laquelle elle aimerait tant y glisser ses doigts. Sans compter le nombre de fois où la blonde déboulait dans son bureau à la mairie, pour un oui ou pour un non, se dirigeant droit sur elle, toujours en la fixant intensément, posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur celui-ci et se penchant légèrement vers elle révélant ainsi un léger, mais sexy décolleté. Mais pourquoi toutes ces pensées d'un coup ? Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait toujours sa main sur la joue d'Emma celle-ci l'ayant bloquée en posant sa propre main sur celle de la brune. Mais aucune des deux n'avait l'air de vouloir bouger, et Regina se surprenait à apprécier la douceur de la peau de la sauveuse, et puis aussi parce qu'elle avait un peu peur de voir la marque de ses cinq doigts sur le beau visage de sa blonde de sheriff, à la vue de la violence de la gifle. Son sheriff ? Non mais elle perdait vraiment la raison et pourtant…

Tout commençait à devenir clair, les violentes disputes, les sourires en coin, les regards fuyants… Et puis Emma qui, _malgré la mauvaise fois évidente de la Reine_ , avait toujours été là pour la soutenir et l'aider à être tolérée par la population de sa ville une fois la malédiction levée, car sans elle et sans sa magie qui n'était revenue que plus tard elle aurait certainement fini au bûcher. Emma qui avait réussi à faire accepter à Henry de la revoir, Emma qui l'avait sauvée lors de l'incendie d'une partie de la mairie, destiné à lui faire du mal, Emma encore qui avait pris la parole devant toute la ville afin qu'ils lui laissent une seconde chance, Emma, encore et toujours Emma… Mais pourquoi diable la blonde avait alors prononcé ces mots blessants envers elle ?

Elles étaient toujours là, sur le pas de la porte de Regina à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, sans bouger, sa main toujours sur la joue de la blonde, profitant encore un peu de la douceur de sa peau et de cette agréable sensation de chaleur provoquée par la main de la sauveuse toujours sur la sienne.

Emma, quant à elle fixait la brune intensément, un léger sourire en coin, ne voulant enlever pour rien au monde sa main qui maintenait prisonnière celle de la Reine. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, elle regrettait ses mots, elle avait bien vu un voile de tristesse passer dans le regard de Regina, qui avait tenté tant bien que mal de le dissimuler, celle-ci étant bien trop fière pour montrer ses sentiments. Mais elle était contente. Contente d'avoir provoqué la brune car déjà elle pouvait apprécier toute la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne, sentir ses parfums doux et sucrés, même si elle ne s'amuserait peut-être pas à le faire tous les jours, sa peau risquant de la rappeler à l'ordre. Et puis surtout ses doutes étaient confirmés. Elle avait vu au travers cette tristesse que Regina ne la détestait pas, au contraire. Certes elles se disputaient plusieurs fois par jour, mais entre la haine et l'amour la frontière était infime. L'amour, oui Emma éprouvait quelque chose pour la belle brune. Elle avait mis énormément de temps à l'accepter, aidée par son fils qui, lui, avait tout compris… sacré Henry qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être intelligent. Regina l'avait vraiment bien éduqué. Sentir sa main contre sa joue lui procurait une agréable sensation de chaleur, qui n'était pas dû à la violence du choc, et son corps était envahi de doux frissons. Elle sourit un peu plus malgré elle, déposant sur sa brune un regard plein de tendresse. Oui, Sa brune, Emma ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence maintenant. Alors elle se risqua à caresser légèrement et tendrement avec son pouce le dos de la main de la brune, craignant horriblement de se prendre une autre gifle car après tout il restait une main de libre à Regina et elle avait une deuxième joue. A son grand étonnement, et soulagement aussi, la brune lui sourit, et caressa à son tour la joue de la blonde toujours un peu endolorie par la gifle.

Regina ne savait plus quoi penser, les caresses de la blonde lui provoquaient d'agréables frissons qui se répandaient dans tout son corps, jusqu'à lui faire ressentir des papillons dans le bas du ventre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cela, pour peu qu'elle l'ait ressenti un jour. Le désir s'intensifiait de plus en plus dans leur regard, elle était hypnotisée par les yeux bleu émeraude de la sauveuse, et celle-ci voyait la couleur noisette de ceux de la Reine virer au noir, exprimant un désir de plus en plus intense. Inconsciemment elles se rapprochaient dangereusement l'une de l'autre, la blonde pouvant sentir l'haleine douce et sucrée de la brune, avec cette petite odeur de pomme. Une larme coula alors le long de la joue gauche de la Reine, « **Emma…je suis désolée…** ». Emma. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois. Celle-ci libéra alors la main de sa majesté et alla essuyer délicatement avec son pouce la larme de la brune qui continuait son chemin sur sa joue, celle-ci prenant une couleur de plus en plus rosée. Regina ferma les yeux. Elle apprécia cette caresse tendre et délicate de la sauveuse, la sauveuse de Storybrook qui était en train de la sauver elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir et brillant de désir. Sa main quitta alors sa joue pour aller se glisser dans sa crinière blonde dont elle avait tant de fois rêvée, tout comme ses lèvres fines et parfaitement dessinées. Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement, et c'est alors qu'elle vit les lèvres de la brune, pulpeuses et parfaitement maquillées de son sublime rouge à lèvres s'avancer encore un peu vers elle, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci les pose délicatement sur celles de la blonde, afin de sceller un baiser tendre et timide. Emma lui répondit sans attendre, tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches généreuses et approfondit celui-ci sans que la brune n'oppose aucune résistance. Elles sentirent alors réciproquement dans leur corps une immense vague de chaleur se répandre dans les moindres parties de celui-ci, et un nuage de papillons s'envoler dans leur bas ventre. Emma demanda alors l'accès à la bouche de la Reine en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, accès immédiatement accepté par celle-ci.

Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent alors dans un balai sensuel, chacune se délectant du goût de l'autre. Emma plaqua alors sauvagement Regina contre le mur, celle-ci n'offrant aucune résistance. Il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'accepter ses sentiments envers la sauveuse, après tout celle-ci n'était-elle pas venue à Storybrook pour ramener les fins heureuses comme le disait la prophétie ? Et si la sauveuse était Sa fin heureuse ? C'est alors qu'Emma la souleva du sol. La Reine ne se fit pas prier pour enrouler alors ses jambes autour des hanches de la sauveuse, et l'enlacer en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, puis d'un mouvement de poignet elles se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Emma la fit tomber sur le lit, s'empressant de la rejoindre, à califourchon sur celle-ci elle commença à explorer les formes généreuses et sensuelles de la Reine, qu'elle avait tant de fois rêvée. Rapidement les vêtements tombèrent un à un, elles se retrouvèrent alors dans le plus simple appareil, leurs langues se liant et se déliant, partant à l'exploration des corps de l'une et de l'autre. Emma ramena alors sa tête en face de celle de la brune, toujours à cheval sur elle, plantant ses prunelles bleu azur dans celles noisettes de Regina, qui s'obscurcissaient de plaisir. Elles se sourirent, un sourire intense, profond et sincère. Regina passa alors sa main sur la joue encore un peu meurtrie, _dans l'espoir d'effacer son geste déplacé_ , de la blonde puis ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle glissa alors lentement son visage le long de celui de la blonde, provoquant au passage chez celle-ci un doux frisson qui se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour aller trouver son oreille et lui susurrer dans une voix rendue roque par l'intensité du désir qui naissait en elle

« **Fais-moi l'amour mon Emma** … ».

Cette dernière se recula alors afin de fixer la Reine droit dans les yeux, un sourire étiré d'une oreille à l'autre, elle passa une main dans sa chevelure brune et lui murmura d'une voix suave et sensuelle,

« **Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine…** »

* * *

 **Voili voilou. Bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié le début. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite qui va être… Non je ne dis rien, je vais pas spoiler l'histoire quand même**

 **J'attends vos reviews n'hésitez pas ça fait toujours plaisir**


	2. Découverte

**Coucou les loulous ! Bon je vois que le chapitre 1 a eu l'air de vous plaire, voici donc le 2, et comme vous deviez vous en douter autant poursuivre en beauté avec un chapitre rated M** **avec nos deux belles.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews cela fait toujours plaisir en tant qu'auteurs. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, et enfin merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné l'envie de faire de mon essai une FF.**

 **Je ne vous fais pas plus languir et place au chapitre 2, je vous retrouve en bas, en espérant ne pas vous perdre en cours de route :p**

 **Et oui évidemment rien ne m'appartient au niveau des personnages et des lieux, sauf mon imagination ;)**

* * *

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la Reine pour offrir tout son corps à la sauveuse, et la laisser partir à la découverte de celui-ci. Elle qui aimait pourtant prendre les choses en main, et être l'instigatrice de tout, décida pour une fois de se laisser faire. Après tout quel risque encourait-elle si ce n'était de prendre du plaisir…pour une fois ? La réponse de son amante eut raison d'elle et fit tomber ses dernières barrières. Allongée sur le dos, confortablement installée dans son lit Queen Size – _qui n'avait pas accueilli depuis fort longtemps un quelconque amant ou amante_ – elle était à sa merci, en totale confiance. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de bienêtre. Elle mut légèrement son corps afin d'exprimer son impatience à son assaillante. Cette dernière, ayant ses mains déjà parties à la conquête de ses hanches généreuses, avait plongé sa tête dans son cou, source de toutes les fragrances divines de la Reine. Regina sentait bon, terriblement bon et elle sut alors qu'après ces quelques secondes, logée dans ce creux, elle ne pourrait plus se passer de son odeur. Un subtil mélange de parfums doux et sucrés avec une pointe de piquant, qui reflétait tout à fait le caractère de la Reine. Sentant l'impatience de cette dernière, Emma entreprit alors de descendre vers sa majestueuse poitrine, parcourant au passage ses courbes divines de sa langue et pouvant ainsi goûter enfin à son corps. Un corps si parfait et qui l'accueillait à merveille. Elle entendait les gémissements de Regina, symbole de plaisir. Arrivant au niveau de ses seins, convoités tant de fois au travers ses chemisiers transparents, aux décolletés ravageurs, elle put enfin y accéder sans qu'aucune barrière de tissu ne la sépare de ceux-ci. Ses tétons étaient durcis de plaisir, et c'est dans un mouvement lent et sensuel qu'elle s'empara d'un de ceux-ci avec ses lèvres. Elle le mordilla légèrement, dans un premier temps, afin de ne pas faire mal à sa belle, au risque que celle-ci ne se braque. Sortant ensuite sa langue de sa bouche, elle se mit à lécher la pointe délicatement, effectuant de légers cercles autour. La Reine gémit de plus belle.

 **« Oh oui Emma, continue… huuuum »** , laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle chaud et sensuel.

Excitée de plus belle par les mots de son amante, elle passa au second. Lui faisant bénéficier du même traitement de faveur, tout en prenant l'autre délicatement dans sa main droite, en y effectuant de légères pressions afin de doubler le plaisir de Regina. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et celle-ci se cambra d'un seul coup tout en continuant d'exprimer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à travers de nombreux gémissements. La brune plongea alors ses mains dans la crinière de la blonde, la poussant légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle continue sa descente dans la découverte de son corps. Emma sourit tout en ayant encore le téton dans sa bouche qu'elle était en train de sucer tendrement. Sans demander son reste, elle se recula alors du corps de son amante, sentant un léger froid l'envahir, car celui-ci ne demandait qu'à retrouver son corps parfait. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle arriva au niveau de la source du désir de sa belle, lui écartant les cuisses afin d'y avoir un meilleur accès. Elle plantant alors son regard bleu azur dans celui noir de désir de Regina, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. La brune la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle aurait juré y voir des flammes danser dans ses yeux. Sans la quitter du regard, elle descendit doucement à la conquête de son mont de Venus. Elle était trempée, sa fébrilité ayant même laissé des traces de son plaisir à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Emma n'en fut que plus réjouie de constater à quel point elle excitait la Reine, pourtant si froide au premier abord, et n'en fut pas peu fière.

 **« Oh mais c'est qu'il est urgent d'agir afin de parer à votre problème d'humidité votre Majesté… »** constata-t-elle d'un air ravi.

Pour toute réponse, et parce qu'elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la brune se contenta de se cambrer une deuxième fois, relevant légèrement son buste afin d'accéder à la crinière de la blonde et d'enfoncer légèrement sa tête dans son entre-cuisse.

 **« Emmaaaa… je t'en prie… »** réussit-elle à souffler au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Les pupilles d'Emma se dilatèrent, exprimant ainsi sa profonde excitation. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur s'insinuer en elle, qui ne laissa pas l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans effet. La blonde lécha alors les lèvres gonflées de plaisir de sa belle, pouvant ainsi enfin se nourrir de son délicieux nectar. Dieu que Regina avait bon goût. Elle caressa ainsi sensuellement, à l'aide de sa langue l'extérieur de l'intimité de la brune, se gorgeant de sa saveur chaude et légèrement salée. Atteignant enfin son but ultime, c'est avec précaution qu'elle saisit de ses dents son bouton de rose, le mordillant légèrement, tout en jouant autour avec sa langue. Regina émit un cri aigu. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Combien de temps la sauveuse allait elle s'amuser encore à la torturer ainsi. Emma sentit son impatience, elle décida alors qu'il était temps d'honorer sa Reine, descendant vers l'entrée de son sexe, et y insérant sa langue tout en s'emparant de son clitoris avec l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, sa gauche étant occupée à malaxer délicatement son sein droit. Elle sentit une vague d'humidité se répandre le long de sa mâchoire, poursuivant sa course dans son cou. Son entre-jambe à elle n'était pas sans reste non plus, et elle avait l'impression qu'un torrent de lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines à la place de son sang, tellement son désir était intense.

La Reine poussa un autre cri, rendu très roque par le désir et se cambra de plus belle. C'est alors qu'Emma lâcha son sein qu'elle massait tendrement de sa main gauche et introduisit deux doigts dans son vagin, tout en continuant de lécher de plus en plus vite les lèvres pulpeuses et très humides de la Reine, passant de temps en temps sur son clitoris. Regina effectua alors des mouvements de bassin, afin de ressentir encore plus la blonde en elle. La sauveuse accéléra alors ses va et vient, dégageant ses lèvres à contre cœur du trésor de la Reine. Elle se releva légèrement et prit appui sur sa main droite afin d'effectuer des mouvements plus rapides de ses doigts dans le sexe de la Brune, sa paume de main tapant à intervalles réguliers contre celui-ci, stimulant davantage l'excitation de sa Belle. Elle la sentait au bord du gouffre, son intimité se resserrant de plus en plus autour de ses doigts. Le fait de se relever avait l'avantage de lui offrir une vue divine sur sa Belle, trempée de sueur, les yeux fermés, se cambrant dans un rythme en parfaite harmonie avec les mouvements de la main d'Emma. Sa chevelure noir ébène, elle aussi légèrement mouillée par la sueur, était étalée sur l'oreiller. Elle contrastait avec le blanc immaculé de celui-ci, mettant encore plus en valeur la Reine s'abandonnant aux plaisirs de la chair. Emma sentit alors les parois du vagin de Regina se contracter violemment, elle se laissa alors tomber sur celle-ci, sentant sa délivrance proche, afin d'avoir un maximum de contact charnel, tout en continuant ses mouvements de plus belle. Mais ce que la Reine ignorait c'est qu'elle aussi était au bord du gouffre, prête à sombrer également dans les limbes du plaisir. Et c'est ensemble qu'elles allaient jouirent, dans une parfaite coordination.

 **« Oh Emma, je…je…je va…je vais jo…oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »**

 **« Reginaaaaaaaaaa… »**

Leurs cris retentirent dans toute la chambre, la Blonde se demandant même si toute la ville ne les avait pas entendus tellement ils étaient profonds et intenses, mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait royalement. Se redressant légèrement tant bien que mal avec sa main droite, laissant son amante reprendre ses esprits, et les siens aussi au passage, c'est avec douceur qu'elle retira ses doigts de l'intimité totalement inondée de Regina, le fruit de son plaisir ruisselant le long de ceux-ci et de la paume de sa main. Emma les porta à sa bouche afin de ne pas gâcher une seule goutte du précieux et délicieux nectar de sa Belle. Elle eut alors tout le loisir de contempler la Brune, le corps luisant de sueur et les traits du visage légèrement tirés par l'intensité du plaisir éprouvé à l'instant. Dieu que Regina était sublime après l'orgasme, une déesse aux courbes parfaites. Emma était à la limite d'être aveuglée par la beauté divine de la créature de rêve qu'elle venait de combler de plaisir.

Regina ouvrit alors les yeux, une lueur passa en eux et Emma fut certaine que c'était une lueur d'amour… Mais elle ne dit rien, la Brune étant en train de passer sa main sur sa nuque, ses doigts s'emmêlant au passage avec sa crinière, humide de sueur également. Et c'est tout simplement que Regina posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles fines et délicates de la sauveuse, les scellant ainsi dans un baiser doux et sensuel. Elles n'avaient plus la force pour l'approfondir tellement le désir fut violent pour les deux amantes. Elles se sourirent dans leur tendre baiser, et Emma se laissa tomber à ses côtés, la regardant d'un air tendre, tout en lui passant délicatement une mèche brune derrière l'oreille.

 **« Je crois que je suis en train de devenir accro à vous et à votre merveilleux corps votre Majesté**. **»**

La Reine sourit et offrit pour toute réponse un baiser long et délicat à celle qui venait de lui faire dépasser le septième ciel, tout en la rapprochant d'elle avec ses bras.

Aucun mot, aucune parole ne furent prononcés. La Reine se lova alors dans les bras fins mais musclés de la sauveuse. Elle était bien et se sentait en total sécurité dans son étreinte. Emma ramena tant bien que mal les délicats draps de soie sur elles, afin qu'elles n'aient pas froid dans la nuit une fois la chaleur du plaisir retombée. Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur sa chevelure ébène, posant ensuite sa joue contre celle-ci. Regina avait la tête sur la poitrine de son amante et s'y colla un peu plus afin d'écouter les battements de son cœur, chose qui fit sourire Emma.

 **« Il bat pour toi mon amour… »**

Et c'est sur ces tendres mots prononcés par la sauveuse qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, tout simplement. Leur étreinte respirait l'amour parfait… et pourtant…

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus haha. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience et vous dis à samedi prochain pour la suite… !**


	3. Fuis-moi

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Comment allez-vous en ce beau weekend de 3 jours qui s'annonce ? Peut-être que certains travaillent malheureusement, dans ce cas-là je vous souhaite bon courage ! Moi je n'ai travaillé que ce matin, je suis donc officiellement en repos jusqu'à lundi soir ! Un bon weekend pour écrire me diriez-vous… c'est prévu en effet ! Mais avant j'ai le tout dernier épisode de OUAT à regarder ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai tout de même du mal à réaliser que c'est fini… Et puis notre belle Reine brune en est toute triste… Je me propose volontiers pour aller la réconforter hihi.**

 **Bon stop j'arrête de raconter ma vie !**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews je pense avoir répondu à tous. Sauf au Guest car on ne peut pas alors je le fais ici ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire cela me touche vraiment. C'est gratifiant et extrêment motivant pour un auteur de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! Donc encore une fois merci à tous !**

 **Aller sans plus tarder voici le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture, enjoy !**

 **Ha oui et le blabla habituel, rien ne m'appartient, sauf mon imagination incontrôlable des fois haha !**

* * *

Au petit matin Emma se réveilla, mettant quelques instants à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle sourit lorsqu'elle se remémora sa folle soirée avec la Reine. Elle était bien et tendit alors sa main dans l'espoir de rencontrer le corps de sa belle mais…rien. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux c'est un lit vide qu'elle trouva, ressentant soudain un froid. La panique la pris, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, sans même prêter attention à l'immense et luxueuse chambre de sa Majesté et à son dressing à faire pâlir les plus grandes stars hollywoodiennes. Son attention se porta sur une porte noire derrière laquelle elle entendit un bruit d'eau. Cela devait être la salle de bain, ce qui paraissait logique aux vues des goûts assez luxueux de suite parentale était tout à fait à son image. L'angoisse la quittant, c'est avec un petit sourire coquin qu'elle délaissa les draps de soie dans lesquels elle s'était enroulée, encore complètement nue, se dirigeant ensuite vers cette fameuse porte, voulant faire une surprise à sa belle. Mais quelle ne fut pas la sienne lorsqu'en actionnant la grosse poignée dorée celle-ci resta fermée… Pourquoi…pourquoi sa douce s'était-elle enfermée dans la salle de bain ? N'insistant pas, elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se rhabilla à la hâte, l'esprit un peu embrumé. La brune sortit alors de la salle de bain, habillée comme à son habitude dans un de ces somptueux tailleurs hors de prix, mais épousant parfaitement son corps de rêve, et d'un de ses chemisiers au décolleté ravageur. Emma, tentant de garder l'esprit clair face à cette vue, se dirigea alors vers elle, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, tendant les bras afin de l'enlacer.

 **« Hey bébé bien dormi ? »**

Mais alors qu'elle commença à l'entourer de ses bras et à chercher ses lèvres pulpeuses pour l'embrasser, la Reine détourna son visage. Emma se recula d'un coup. Ce fut la douche froide pour elle, n'en ayant pourtant pas encore pris ce matin mais celle-ci lui suffira…

 **« Hé…'Gina mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »**

Regina se tourna alors vers la blonde, les yeux rougit par les larmes. - _Sauf si elle s'était amusée à s'arroser les yeux avec le pommeau de douche mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style -_ Sa voix glaciale finit de sortir Emma de ses pensées.

 **« Allez-vous en Miss Swan ! »**

 **« Hein, mais pourquoi, oh Regina qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive là ? »**

 **« Sortez, hors de ma vue ! »**

 **« Mais enfin… c'est quoi ton problème à la fin, t'as déjà oublié ta nuit ou quoi… pourtant d'après mes souvenirs t'as plutôt bien apprécié, t'as même bien pris ton pied… »**

 **« Il suffit ! C'est justement ça le problème, jamais non jamais ça n'aurait dû arriver... »**

Emma durcit son regard qu'elle planta dans celui de Regina.

 **« Oses me dire droit dans les yeux que tu n'as pas aimé ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et que tout cela ne signifie rien pour toi… J'étais une simple expérience c'est ça hein ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir car moi ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… »**

Elle avait sorti ces mots d'un seul coup, d'un ton sec et ferme malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

 **« Sortez ! Dehors… D.E.H.O.R.S ! »**

Emma ne demanda pas son reste, c'est les yeux brouillés par les larmes qu'elle sortit en courant de la chambre car Regina continuait de hurler tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Jamais, non jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. De toute façon elle n'obtiendrait rien de la Brune ainsi - _le retour du vouvoiement et du miss Swan en étant la preuve -_ mieux valait la laisser se calmer. Mais la bonde reviendrait à la charge. Que la Reine ait besoin de temps elle pouvait le comprendre, mais qu'on la prenne pour une conne il en était hors de question. Elle en avait suffisamment bavé durant ces 28 années de cavale, alors maintenant qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit sa famille, une vie stable et surtout son fils, il était hors de question que la méchante Reine gâche tout. L'Evil Queen, c'est bien ce qu'elle était finalement et elle le restera toujours.

C'est en courant et sans se retourner qu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée et parcouru, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la grande allée pavée et ornée de magnifiques buissons qui menait au manoir. Heureusement la matinée était déjà bien entamée, chaque habitant de Storybrook devait vaquer à ses occupations. Et les enfants à l'école, certainement en train d'écouter Snow, leur institutrice, leur raconter encore l'importance de fabriquer des nichoirs pour les oiseaux. Du Blanche-Neige tout craché. C'est d'un geste brusque qu'Emma ouvrit sa voiture et pris à peine le temps de fermer convenablement sa portière avant de démarrer. Elle déboula en trombe sur la route, failli se prendre un pigeon - _saleté de bestioles, même dans les contes de fées il y en avait-_ et parti. Mais où aller ? Elle n'avait pas encore de chez elle, vivant en collocation avec ses parents, David et Mary-Margaret, ou Charming et Snow _. - Elle ne savait jamais s'il fallait les appeler par les prénoms de cette réalité ou de la forêt enchantée, peu importe ils appréciaient les deux -._ C'était un petit appartement,et elle devait partager sa chambre avec son fils. - _Il faudra d'ailleurs que je songe à me trouver un chez moi digne de ce nom afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité et de permettre à Henry d'avoir sa propre chambre comme au manoir. Car pour aller s'installer avec Regina, comme il nous l'avait tant de fois demandées, c'est mal parti_ \- nota-t-elle mentalement.

Certes l'appartement serait vide à ce moment de la journée, David devait être déjà au poste, en tant que sheriff adjoint. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela un détail important. Elle avait un travail. Le sheriff de la ville c'était elle, sa place était au poste ou en patrouille. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à travailler aujourd'hui, et encore moins à subir les questions de son père sur son état. S'arrêtant sur le bas-côté, elle prit son téléphone et aperçu alors un message de ce dernier pour savoir où elle était, _en effet il était un peu plus de onze heures_ , et les nombreux appels de sa mère, toujours hyper stressée quand sa fille ne donnait plus signe de vie au bout de cinq minutes. Ok elle avait vécu sans elle pendant vingt-huit ans - _et encore elle n'en avait pas eu conscience vue qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise du sort noir de l'Evil Queen_ \- mais cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que Emma, ou la Sauveuse, était arrivée à Storybrook afin de briser la malédiction et ramener les fins heureuses. Mais pas la sienne ni celle de Regina visiblement.

Elle se contenta d'envoyer un message à son père afin de lui signaler qu'elle avait à faire en ville, celui-ci se chargerait d'avertir Snow dans la seconde où il recevrait son SMS. Pour l'explication au fait qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée cette nuit, elle improvisera sur le moment. Car explications elle devra donner. Mais mentir était dans sa nature malgré elle. Vingt-huit ans d'errance, à cavaler sans cesse, cela amène une certaine capacité à mentir…

Reprenant sa route, elle hésita une seconde à repartir pour Boston, où elle avait toujours son appartement, même si cela commençait à faire un moment qu'elle était à Storybrook. Elle l'avait laissé à un ancien contact et ami à elle, qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle avait décroché son emploi de garante de caution. Malgré les risques de ce métier, elle avait aimé cela. Il lui correspondait assez bien. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à son ancienne vie. Si seulement ce soir-là, le soir de ses vingt-huit ans, elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte à ce petit garçon qui s'évertuait à lui faire croire que c'était son fils et que les contes de fées existaient réellement. Fils, qu'elle avait dû abandonner à contre cœur à sa naissance, car à peine sortie de prison elle n'avait plus rien et ne voulait pas offrir une vie pauvre et misérable à ce petit être innocent.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce soir-là lorsqu'elle avait ramené ce petit bout d'homme à sa mère adoptive. La Méchante Reine comme il s'évertuait à lui dire, ne voulant plus vivre avec car elle faisait trop de mal aux autres. C'est vrai que Regina était mauvaise à l'époque - _et toujours maintenant apparemment. Car malgré tout ce qu'elles avaient vécues comme aventures ensemble et la mésentente cordiale qu'il y avait entre elles, laissant espérer un début d'amitié voir plus, la Reine n'avait finalement pas changé -_ Mais ce qu'Emma n'oublierait jamais c'est la première fois qu'elle avait rencontrée Regina. Désespérée, en larme, accompagnée du sheriff de l'époque Graham - _Sheriff_ _dont elle écrasera le cœur quelques temps plus tard -_ Elle l'avait contacté dans l'espoir qu'il mette en place des recherches pour retrouver son fils, car elle n'était apparemment pas en état ce soir-là de s'en servir comme amant. Hormis le fait qu'elle était ravagée par le chagrin - _ce qui prouvait que la Evil Queen était capable d'aimer mais Henry en était le seul privilégié. Et il est vrai que celui-ci n'avait jamais manqué de rien avec elle_ \- Emma l'avait trouvé sublime, d'une beauté sans pareil et ravageuse. Elle ne se l'était jamais avoué, et avait encore du mal, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle était tombée sous son charme dès la première seconde où elle la vit.

Elle se secoua la tête de rage, afin de sortir de ses pensées qui ne faisait que briser son cœur un peu plus. Car là était tout le pouvoir de Regina, briser des cœurs au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Emma se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle le fasse au sens propre, elle aurait eu moins mal. _\- Bordel mais ouvre les yeux, réveil toi ma pauvre, arrête de penser à elle, tout ce qu'elle désirait s'était briser la sauveuse de toute façon… et c'est réussi… -_

La blonde décida alors de s'arrêter et d'aller prendre un peu l'air pour tenter de vider son esprit. Elle se gara au départ d'un chemin qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt de Storybrook et décida de continuer à pied. Elle avait eu l'occasion déjà de parcourir cette forêt mais en général ce n'était jamais pour une ballade tranquille. A l'époque il y avait toujours un dragon ou autres bestioles sympathiques à poursuivre _._ C'est complètement perdue dans ses pensées, le visage ravagé de larmes qu'elle arriva sur un étang. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu celui-là ! Elle prit alors le temps de contempler le paysage, cela lui changerait les idées. La retenue d'eau n'était pas bien grande, la moitié d'un stade de foot tout au plus, mais cela n'empêchait pas une joyeuse bande de canards d'y barbotter gaiement. Tout autour s'étendait la forêt à perte de vue, les arbres commençant à peine à bourgeonner avec le printemps qui arrivait. Un agréable tapis d'herbe bien verte et bien tendre recouvrait le sol, parsemé de pleins de petites fleurs qui pointaient timidement leurs pétales vers les premiers rayons de soleil printanier. Et pour parfaire le tout, le doux chant des oiseaux, en pleine parade amoureuse, _évidemment_. Une ambiance prêtant tout à fait à la décompression et au farniente. Mais Emma n'avait pas la tête à ça. S'asseyant quand même sur l'herbe, au bord de l'étang, elle décida de regarder les canards qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie au milieu de ce petit paradis vert. Cela la distrairait au moins un peu. L'un d'eux sortit alors de l'eau et s'approcha d'elle, comme si celui-ci ressentait sa tristesse et avait pitié _\- Non mais tu débloques ma pauvre, tu deviens complètement folle là. Un canard ne fait pas de sentiments, tout ce qu'il veut c'est à manger -._ Elle fourra la main dans ses poches et sentit un bout de papier avec quelque chose dedans _\- Peut-être Regina qui lui aurait envoyé un signe afin qu'elle revienne… -_ Faux espoir, c'était juste les restes d'un goûter d'Henry. Elle déposa délicatement les miettes devant le canard qui s'empressa de les faire disparaître. Et c'est dans un joyeux « _coin coin_ » qu'il regagna l'étang et ses comparses. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire la blonde. S'allongeant alors sur le dos dans l'herbe, elle s'endormi malgré tout, bercée par la beauté et la quiétude du lieu.

L'état de la Brune n'était guère mieux. Elle avait passé la matinée entière à pleurer dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Rien ne pouvait la consoler. Enroulée dans les draps de soie. Draps grâce auxquels elle pouvait encore sentir les délicieux parfums d'Emma, avec ses légères fragrances ambrées, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi. Le bonheur, l'amour, peut-être même une vie de famille s'offrait enfin à elle en la personne d'Emma et elle l'avait jetée, comme un vieux chiffon usagé. Elle-même n'en savait trop rien. La peur peut être. La peur de tout perdre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à être heureuse. Avec Daniel, son premier amour, dont sa mère, Cora, avait écrasé le cœur dans un sentiment de totale indifférence, car elle voulait que sa fille épouse un roi. Son père, Henry Mills senior qu'elle avait dû tuer afin de jeter son sort noir et se venger de Snow. Snow qui avait - _par erreur_ \- révélé à Cora que Regina ne voulait pas de son roi de père en époux parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre, Daniel. Et puis son fils, Henry Mills junior, qui malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnait, l'avait fui à un moment. Pourtant son père et son fils resteront les seuls hommes de sa vie qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Si, il y avait bien eu Robin aussi, pendant un temps, mais avec du recul elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Même si elle avait voulu étriper Emma - _elle le reconnaît -_ le jour où celle-ci avait ramené par erreur une femme de la forêt enchantée, qui s'avérait être Marianne, sa femme. La blonde l'avait sauvée de justesse des griffes de l'Evil Queen, celle-là même qui l'eut pourtant tuée. Mais Emma, avec son éternelle maladresse - _qui la rendait tellement craquante -_ avait modifié une partie du passé de la forêt enchantée, bien qu'à part le retour de Marianne, tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre.

Elle ne lui en voulait plus vraiment, est était même heureuse de voir Robin avec sa femme et son adorable fils, Roland, qui avait donc par la même occasion retrouvé sa maman.

Sans parler des Charming, avec leur foutu manie de toujours se retrouver quel que soit la situation. Tout comme les habitants de Storybrook, qui petit à petit revoyaient des membres de leur famille depuis qu'Emma avait brisé la malédiction. Tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur, tout le monde avait sa fin heureuse sauf elle. Son sort noir se retournait contre elle, car en effet jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vide, aussi seule, aussi triste.

La fin de sa matinée et son début d'après-midi c'était ainsi passé comme cela pour la Reine. Au bout de ces interminables heures à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se sentant complètement vidée, elle décida tant bien que mal d'aller se faire un café. La faim l'avait quittée en même temps qu'Emma, qui était partie par sa faute, presque en courant de chez elle. Sa longue et sauvage crinière blonde était la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu d'elle. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle pensait à la Blonde, la première chose qui lui venait en tête était justement cette crinière, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Crinière qu'elle avait enfin eu tout le loisir de sentir danser dans ses doigts.

Trop exténuée pour parcourir à pied la distance séparant sa chambre, à l'étage, de la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, c'est en se téléportant qu'elle arriva à destination et si fit couler un café à la machine. Prenant délicatement la tasse entre ses mains, elle se dit que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien d'aller le déguster dehors. Là, sur sa terrasse, elle pourrait ainsi contempler à souhait son magnifique jardin luxuriant, et surtout admirer son si précieux pommier qui avait tant de fois écouté ses peines, et qui avait toujours été là. La seule et unique chose de la forêt enchantée qu'elle avait fait suivre avec sa malédiction. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la grande piscine, qu'elle avait fait apparaître à la demande de son fils chéri, _un des nombreux avantages de la magie,_ elle détourna vite son regard. Les souvenirs de belle après-midi d'été avec lui et Emma - _Henry tannait souvent sa mère adoptive afin qu'ils passent le plus de temps tous les trois ensembles -_ étant trop douloureux. Ces moments étaient rares et précieux, comme une trêve entre les deux femmes, et la brune ne manquait jamais alors de se délecter du corps fin et musclé du Sheriff. Mais elle ne se faisait en effet aucune illusion, après ce qu'elle venait de faire à Emma, elle doutait fort que Henry veuille la revoir.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'elle ne put retenir. Mais malgré sa vue brouillée, quelque chose attira son attention…. Des feuilles, vertes, et des pommes, mûres, la peau d'un rouge écarlate, brillant sous le beau soleil de printemps. Mais que se passait-il ? Ces fruits ne mûrissent habituellement qu'en fin d'été, enfin du moins son pommier donnait toujours à cette période-là.Non et puis même hier encore elle était allée le voir, comme tous les jours. Les feuilles n'étaient alors qu'à l'état de bourgeons, et son précieux arbre était rempli de belles fleurs, promettant des fruits sucrés et juteux si le temps se maintenait au beau. A sa connaissance il n'y avait pas non plus d'elfes ou autres nymphes pathétiques, passant leur temps à chanter et danser à la gloire de la nature. Non pas que la Reine n'aimait pas celle-ci, au contraire, mais il fallait pas pousser non plus. Les plantes, les arbres, les forêts, les fleurs, toutes ces créations de la terre nourricière se débrouillaient très bien sans magie pour s'épanouir.

Et de toute façon même si des fois celle-ci pouvait s'avérer utile, l'air contenait peu de magie ici comparé à la forêt enchantée. A part Rumple et elle, personne n'avait de magie à Storybrook. Comment alors son arbre était passé des fleurs aux fruits en une nuit ? Malgré sa fierté et les sentiments peut amicaux qu'elle avait à son égard, aller voir Rumple devenait une évidence. C'était un très grand sorcier après tout, l'un des plus grand, vue que c'était le Dark One, le ténébreux. Et puis il lui avait tout appris il aurait certainement une réponse logique. Une pensée incontrôlable la traversa alors d'un coup - _La puissance du véritable amour…. NON…. Impossible_! - Jamais Regina ne le reconnaîtrait…

Finissant d'un trait son café, c''est toujours en larmes et le cœur plus brisé que jamais que Regina regagna son manoir. Le reste de la journée allait être long, très long.

* * *

 **Bon et bien voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! Oui je sais ce n'est pas très très gai tout cela mais bon il faut bien un peu de piment dans l'histoire sinon c'est pas drôle hein. Pitié pas taper moi… !**

 **On se retrouve samedi prochain sans faute pour le chapitre 4 ! Excellent weekend à vous les loulous et bonne semaine**


	4. Je te fuis

**Bonjour les Loulous, comment allez-vous ? Moi à peine remise de mes émotions du weekend dernier ! Le final de OUAT mon dieu… je ne dirais rien pour pas ne spoiler ceux qui l'ont pas encore vu, mais OUAT restera vraiment une série qui m'aura marquée… et surtout qui m'a fait découvrir ma muse, ma source d'inspiration au quotidien, notre belle et charismatique Lana, sans qui je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et puis OUAT ça restera à jamais le Swanqueen aussi, dans mon cœur. Je trouve personnellement que les producteurs ont vraiment trouvé le bon duo avec notre belle Jennifer et notre sulfureuse Reine… (#racontage de ma life le retrour lol).**

 **Ensuite, je remercie ceux qui voulaient me tuer de pas l'avoir encore fait hein… pas si tôt dans l'histoire quand même… ce serait dommage :p**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review cela fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Et pour répondre au guest (vu que je ne peux que le faire ici), il est vrai que la réaction de Regina est brutale (et ce chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire pour moi), mais c'est un peu ce caractère là que l'on retrouve au début de la série que j'ai voulu mettre en avant par écrit. Une Regina qui (paraît), froide, dénuée de sentiments voir même agressive… mais cela cache en fait des blessures profondes…**

 **Sachez juste tous que j'aime profondément ce ship qui m'a énormément apporté, mon histoire aura des turbulences comme je l'ai dit au début, mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire comme cela… patience, patience hihi….**

 **Bon en attendant je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **« Oh oui Emma… Hum… oui vas-y plus vite mon cœur plus vite… »**_

 _ **Emma était en nage, mais aussi en transe. Ressentir de nouveau le corps parfait de sa Reine, et lui donner du plaisir, n'avait pas de prix. Tout en continuant ces va-et-vient dans la Brune, elle s'allongea sur celle-ci et s'empara de ses lèvres sulfureuses et si pulpeuses.**_

 _ **« Oh mon ange je vais jouir... Oh ouiiiiinnn coin coin coin… »**_

Emma ouvrit de grands yeux, et eut un mouvement de recul fasse à la tête qui la regardait dormir. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les animaux mais, comment dire, se faire réveiller par un canard qui vous regarde, cela procurait une étrange sensation. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas atteinte d'anatidaephobie - _c'est-à-dire avoir peur d'être observé par un canard quelque part dans le monde_ \- sinon son cœur, du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'aurait certainement pas supporté cela. Elle maudit le canard de l'avoir sortie de son sublime rêve et c'est tout penaud que celui-ci regagna son étang.

Pendant quelques instants elle avait eu le plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau s'emparer du corps de déesse de sa belle. L'esprit encore embrumé par des images peu chastes, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone afin de savoir l'heure et fut debout en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour ne le dire. - _Bordel dix-huit heures, elle avait dormi plus de trois heures ! -_ Remerciant finalement au fond d'elle-même ce joyeux volatile de l'avoir réveillée, c'est en courant qu'elle rejoignit sa coccinelle jaune. Aux vues du nombre de messages laissés par ses parents qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude, comme à leur habitude, elle devrait trouver une excuse en béton pour expliquer cette journée de silence. Il ne fallait surtout pas éveiller le moindre soupçon sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Même si les relations entre Regina et ses parents s'étaient un peu détendues, ils n'arrivaient pas à oublier que la Evil Queen avait chercher à les tuer plus d'une fois. Alors apprendre que leur fille, la sauveuse, avait passé une nuit de luxure avec sa Majesté aurait très certainement raison d'eux. Faire accepter à Regina ses sentiments à son égard n'allait déjà pas être une mince affaire, mais alors l'annonce d'une éventuelle relation entre les deux à ses parents était du domaine de l'irréel. Car Emma en était certaine. Sa belle Brune avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et la Blonde avait toujours eu ce don, même quand elle vivait à Boston, de savoir si les personnes mentaient ou étaient sincères. Un don particulièrement utile, elle le reconnaissait, et qui expliquait aussi peut être pourquoi elle avait suivi Henry quand il était venu _la chercher_. Elle n'avait jamais su d'où de don lui venait. En y réfléchissant cela devait être un reste de ses quelques minutes de vie dans la forêt enchantée auprès de ses parents, avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée dans ce monde sans magie. Tout cela afin de revenir sauver les habitants de la forêt enchantée, envoyée à Storybrook, vingt-huit ans plus tard, comme le disait la prophétie. L'avenir promettait d'être bien compliqué. Elle regretta soudain le temps où elle était chassée par des trolls ou se retrouvait poursuivie par des dragons lors de ses _voyages_ dans la forêt enchantée…

Arrivant en trombe devant l'endroit où résidaient ses parents, elle gara aussi vite qu'elle put sa voiture. Ne prenant même pas le temps de la fermer à clefs, _qui aurait l'idée de voler sa poubelle jaune comme le soulignait si souvent Regina,_ elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'appartement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, essaya tant bien que mal de prendre l'air le plus joyeux possible, même si c'était perdu d'avance, ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. A peine à l'intérieur elle percuta elle ne savait pas trop quel genre d'animal, aux vues des étranges cris qu'il produisait. Des bras l'enlacèrent à lui en couper le souffle et celui-ci se mit… à parler ? _\- Ha bah oui évidemment c'était sa mère._

 **« Enfin ma chérie tu es là ! Mais bon sang où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Presque vingt-quatre heures sans nouvelles de toi ! Mais enfin que s'est-il passé, la ville est pourtant calme… Ou alors tu nous caches quelque chose… C'est Regina c'est ça ? Oui c'est elle j'en suis sûre ! Cette sorcière t'a séquestrée toute la nuit pour nous séparer encore une fois. De toute façon cette femme est le mal incarné ! »**

A ces mots le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour, car certes elle était dévastée mais profondément amoureuse de la Reine. Et entendre des choses aussi méchantes à son sujet **,** elle ne le supporterait pas. C'est d'une voix calme, plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à en placer une face à cette petite brune, qui était digne des plus grandes pipelettes de ce monde.

 **« Hey calme-toi Mary, OK!** **Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas du tout été séquestrée. »** La Blonde ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire en se disant qu'être séquestrée de cette manière par la Reine ne lui déplairait pas du tout.« **J'avais…j'ai accompagné Rubis cette nuit en forêt, c'était la pleine lune et elle ne voulait pas être seule. Et du coup j'en ai profité pour explorer un peu plus les bois de Storybrook aujourd'hui. Personne ne les connaît vraiment, et en tant que sheriff c'est de mon devoir de connaître cet endroit mieux que personne. La sécurité avant tout. Et avec le retour progressif de la magie, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »**

Elle se félicita intérieurement de cette belle pirouette. Il faudra juste qu'elle pense à avertir Ruby, sa louve de meilleure amie. Etant un loup garou dans la forêt enchantée, celle-ci l'était redevenue avec le retour de la magie. Mais à force de patience et d'efforts, ses amis avaient réussi à calmer son instinct de tueuse. Les habitants ne craignaient plus vraiment grand-chose d'elle, bien qu'il fût plus prudent qu'elle passe ses nuits de transformation dans la forêt à chasser des petites bêtes. Emma l'accompagnait souvent en début de nuit. Elle appréciait aussi la présence de son amie en louve. Et c'était avec elle que Ruby était le plus calme. La forte amitié qui les liait n'était pas sans effet sur cela.

Sa mère desserra enfin son étreinte autour de sa fille. Elle la regarda d'un air tendre comme seules les mamans savaient le faire. Ses yeux étaient rougis pas les larmes tellement l'inquiétude l'avait rongée. Son père, un peu plus réservé, se contenta d'un sourire sincère et de lui presser légèrement l'épaule en guise de gratitude. Il avait eu beau essayer de calmer sa femme, celle-ci était restée inconsolable. Emma entendit alors un brouhaha pas possible venant de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants le descendait.

 **« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »** s'exclama Henry du fond du cœur en lui sautant dans les bras. **« Je savais que tu n'étais pas séquestrée comme grand-mère le disait. Maman ne te ferait jamais une chose pareille. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait changé, mais elle ne me croyait pas. Enfin tu m'as quand même manqué un peu hein. »**

Emma étreignit son fils tendrement. Sa présence avait le mérite de l'apaiser un peu. Même si elle n'était plus très sûre d'elle, les mots de son fils sur la Reine la rassurèrent. Si lui, le véritable croyant, affirmait qu'elle avait changé alors peut être que tout n'était pas perdu…

 **« Et du coup maman pour demain c'est bon ? Tu nous rejoins avec maman et on va pique-niquer au bord de la mer ? »**

Se fût la douche froide pour Emma. Le pique-nique, tous les trois, ensemble, la raison de sa dispute avec Regina qui lui avait value une gifle mémorable _– enfin des gifles comme cela elle en voudrait bien tous les jours._ La Brune lui avait reproché encore une fois de ne pas lui faire confiance lorsque Henry était avec elle. Ce qui avait énervé Emma plus qu'autre chose, ne comprenant pas que tout ce qu'elle cherchait c'était à faire plaisir à leur fils – _et profiter aussi de la présence de la Reine au passage._ S'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle n'avait jamais fait de mal et n'en ferait jamais **,** c'était bien lui. Pourtant l'été dernier elles avaient partagé de nombreux dimanche après-midi avec lui, pour son plus grand bonheur, au bord de la piscine du manoir. Emma sourit légèrement à l'évocation de ses souvenirs pour le moins perturbants. En effet, c'était aussi pour elle l'occasion d'admirer les courbes parfaites de sa Belle, sous un maillot de bain extrêmement sensuel. La Blonde était même certaine que la Reine l'avait créé exprès par magie pour la provoquer. Admiration réciproque. Combien de fois en effet avait-elle surpris la Brune à égarer son regard sur son corps d'athlète. C'était cela aussi Regina, on ne savait jamais comment allait être sa réaction. Un jour elle était parfaitement ouverte et avenante avec la blonde, voire même légèrement provocante. Tandis que d'autre fois elle était capable de la traiter comme une moins-que-rien, à l'instar de ce matin par exemple. La sauveuse n'était pas sans ignorer son passé difficile qui l'avait amené à devenir la Evil Queen. Mais il faudrait quand même qu'un jour Regina accepte d'être aimé des autres, ou du moins par elle. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, c'est la voix de son fils qui la ramena à la réalité.

 **« Maman ! Ha enfin, tu m'écoutes. Tu penses à quoi hein ? Bon alors tu m'accompagnes chez maman ce soir. C'est vendredi et c'est son tour de m'avoir avec elle ce weekend, mais demain tu viens hein ? »**

 **« On verra gamin. »** lui répondit-elle ne voulant pas éveiller quelconques soupçons **« Aller file te préparer, et je te dépose rapidement. »**

Henry ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Du haut de ses 12 ans, il était déjà très mature et avait de la suite dans les idées. Il était aussi capable de comprendre et ressentir pas mal de choses. Emma avait pu le constater quand celui-ci lui avait sorti qu'elle était amoureuse de la Brune, pour son plus grand bonheur. Car voir ses deux mamans ensemble était son vœu le plus cher, son plus grand rêve.

Il redescendit aussitôt, ayant déjà d'autres affaires au manoir. Il prenait le strict minimum, comme son dernier livre en cours, sa console portable et… ses devoirs évidemment. Emma sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son fils à retrouver son autre maman. Elle aussi aurait pu être contente, si seulement leur nuit d'idylle ne s'était pas finie en fiasco ce matin. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Regina lui manquait, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, ses lèvres pulpeuses et son corps parfait, sculpté à merveille pour accueillir le sien. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images très sexy qui lui apparaissaient alors, et essaya de ne pas penser aux papillons se formant dans son bas ventre à la pensée de la Brune. Elle attrapa le cartable et le petit sac à dos d'Henry afin d'y aller.

Sa mère l'intercepta.

 **« On t'attend pour manger ma chérie. Il n'est que dix-neuf heures** on peut **patienter. »**

Emma n'avait absolument pas faim. La douleur qu'elle éprouvait suite au rejet de Regina lui avait coupé toutes envies quelles qu'elles soient.

 **« Ça ira merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Et puis Ruby m'a proposé de passer chez Granny prendre un verre au bar avec elle, histoire de lui tenir compagnie pendant son service. »**

Décidément la pauvre Ruby avait bon dos, mais en même temps Emma aussi l'avait couverte pas mal de fois. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle arrive en retard à son poste dans le restaurant de sa grand-mère, _le seul et l'unique de la ville d'ailleurs,_ après une nuit de folie avec un, ou une, quelconque amant ou amante.

 **« Très bien ma chérie comme tu veux. Profite bien alors, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Une bonne soirée avec ton amie te fera le plus grand bien. »**

Emma avait senti un peu la déception dans sa voix mais elle lui était reconnaissante de la comprendre. Enfin de gober sa fausse excuse plutôt. Henry embrassa chaleureusement ses grands-parents et suivit sa mère à la voiture. Celle-ci se contenta de leur adresser un léger sourire. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait qu'ils aient presque le même âge qu'elle. La malédiction ayant figé le temps donc les âges également.

Arrivée au manoir, elle ne se sentit pas le courage d'aller se présenter face à son amante d'un soir. Après tout l'idée d'aller boire un verre avec Ruby n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. Sa mère avait raison, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

 **« Vas-y gamin, je repars de suite. Ruby m'attend. »**. La conviction n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous dans sa voix. Car oui elle mourrait d'envie de voir Regina, de la prendre dans ses bras, mettre sa tête dans le creux de son coup, s'enivrer de son odeur divine et retrouver ses lèvres qu'elle avait tant de fois convoitées.

 **« Pfff je n'y crois pas une seule seconde à ton histoire de verre. Grand-mère peut-être, mais pas moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s** ' **est passé hier soir avec maman… Vous vous êtes encore disputées c'est ça... ? »**

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si larmoyant qu'Emma ne put se résoudre à lui faire plus de peine.

 **« Ok t'as gagné, je t'accompagne si cela te fait plaisir, mais je ne reste vraiment pas longtemps hein. »**

Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais elle doutait que les plans de la Reine avec elle ce soir soient aussi… coquins… que la nuit dernière. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain afin de retenir ces larmes.

 **« Ouais super ! Oui tu sais bien que cela me fait toujours plaisir de vous avoir toutes les deux avec moi. Et puis je suis certain que maman aussi sera ravie de te voir, ça va s'arranger t'inquiète pas maman, je suis là hein. Et je ne laisserai plus aucune de vous deux. Je vous aime trop. »**

Emma sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Les paroles de son fils l'avaient profondément touchée. Si seulement il avait raison. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son sous risque d'éclater en sanglots, elle lui envoya un sourire qu'elle voulut chaleureux, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Attrapant les affaires dans le coffre, elle s'avança dans un état de tension extrême sur l'allée menant au manoir. Henry était déjà arrivé à la porte qu'il avait ouverte à la volée, annonçant à plein poumon leur arrivée.

Regina était assise dans son canapé, avec un énième café dans les mains. Elle sursauta en attendant son fils hurler, ayant perdu tout espoir de l'avoir pour elle ce weekend.

 **« Maman on est lààààààà ! »**

Réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait, et tout juste levée du canapé **,** elle se retrouva avec son fils collé contre elle, lui enlaçant tendrement la taille. Refermant aussitôt sur lui son étreinte, l'embrassant tendrement sur le sommet du crâne, seule partie visible de sa tête, le reste étant plongé dans ses côtes, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 **« Tu m'as manqué maman… »** lâcha-t-il à moitié enseveli dans les plis de son chemisier de soie.

 **« Tu m'as manqué aussi mon chéri. »** Sa voix était très faible. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

Sa présence l'apaisa tout de même. Elle l'avait très peu vu cette semaine, celui-ci restant principalement chez Snow et Charming avec sa mère, car c'était plus sain pour lui aux dires de ceux-ci. Elle le voyait un weekend sur deux et de temps en temps le mercredi après-midi. Entre son travail à la mairie et les cours de son fils, il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour se croiser dans la semaine, à son plus grand regret. Henry passait de temps en temps lui faire un coucou à la mairie où il en profitait pour goûter. Sa mère avait en effet toujours une de ses délicieuses tartes aux pommes pour lui. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle en souffrait et lui aussi. Elle en voulait terriblement aux Charming de lui avoir pris son fils si violement. Même si depuis la fin de la malédiction la Reine était _légèrement_ plus acceptée de tous, son intégration était encore difficile. Elle voulait se persuader que cela ne l'affectait point, feignant une indignation totale envers tout le monde. Tant qu'elle voyait un peu son petit ange c'était le principal. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde être de nouveau séparée de lui comme au moment de l'arrivée d'Emma. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Etant certaine d'avoir gâché toutes ses chances avec Emma à cause de son comportement de ce matin, elle ne voulait pas le perdre aussi. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut cette dernière franchir le pas de sa porte. Ravalant douloureusement son envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement, c'est avec un regard qu'elle voulut froid et une voix glaciale qu'elle la salua.

 **« Bonsoir Miss Swan. »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. _Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver à l'appeler ainsi_. Elle tenta quand même de la saluer aussi froidement qu'elle l'avait été. Pourtant elle désirait plus que tout au monde la prendre dans ses bras et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

 **« Bonsoir Regina. »**

Henry les regarda d'un air dubitatif. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une telle tension entre ses deux mamans.

 **« Mon chéri monte prendre ta douche s'il te plaît, comme cela ce sera fait. Tu me diras ce que tu souhaites manger après. »** lui demanda sa mère Brune d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à la discussion.

Henry n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie pour comprendre que ses mères voulaient se retrouver seules. Il croisa les doigts en espérant que cela s'arrange. Mais ne voulant pas rajouter de pression supplémentaire, c'est à contre cœur qu'il dit au revoir à sa maman Blonde, se doutant bien qu'elle ne serait plus là à son retour. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement tous les deux sous le regard de Regina. Regard plus attendri que froid malgré elle.

Une fois Henry arrivé à l'étage, la Brune fit un signe de tête à la Blonde lui faisant comprendre ainsi de rejoindre la cuisine, pièce où elles seraient un peu plus tranquilles. Une tension à couper au couteau se faisait ressentir entre les deux femmes. Emma s'appuya dos au plan de travail, bras croisés, la fixant d'un air fermé, ne voulant pas faiblir si facilement. Même si elle avait une envie irrésistible de prendre Regina dans ses bras, de retrouver ses lèvres, de sentir à nouveau ses parfums enivrants. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à regarder Emma droit dans les yeux. Une bataille intérieure d'une extrême violence entre son cerveau et son cœur était en train de se dérouler. L'un lui disant que de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais le droit au bonheur, et qu'elle ne savait que détruire celui-ci. Tandis que l'autre la suppliait de laisser parler enfin ses sentiments. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle désirait tellement Emma, ses bras dans lesquels elle se sentait si protégée, ses lèvres fines et délicates, et sa crinière si envoutante dans laquelle elle adorait y entremêler ses doigts. La Brune leva les yeux au ciel dans l'espoir de les faire disparaître, ne voulant nullement se montrer faible face la femme qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, c'est d'une voix complètement cassée par l'émotion qu'elle réussit à prendre la parole, tout en se rapprochant de la sauveuse.

 **« Emma, écoute… je… je… »** Mais aucun autre son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Se refusant de craquer en public, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine. Mais elle sentit une main saisir son bras droit afin de la retenir.

 **« Regina écoute c'est ridicule. Je vois bien que tu vas mal depuis ce matin. Je suppose que ta journée n'a été guère plus joyeuse que la mienne. Et te voir comme cela me brise encore plus le cœur… »**

Ce fût les paroles de trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus et éclata en sanglots dans les bras de la blonde, qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Même si elle aurait souhaité que leurs retrouvailles se déroulent dans d'autres conditions, la sauveuse la serra tendrement contre elle et enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Retrouver les parfums divins de sa belle lui redonna un regain d'énergie. Elle se sentait bien en dépit de la situation. Malgré des larmes coulant à flot sur son beau visage, Regina releva ses yeux vers Emma et la regarda tendrement. Elle caressa sa joue de ses doigts fins, ne se lassant pas de la douceur de sa peau, lui remettant en place une mèche blonde de sa belle crinière qui s'aventurait un peu trop sur son joli visage. Et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de la glisser ensuite sur sa nuque. Ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer d'agréables frissons de désir chez la Blonde. Elle se regardèrent alors le plus tendrement du monde les yeux dans les yeux, et la Brune ne résista pas une nouvelle fois à rapprocher les lèvres de la blonde des siennes afin de les sceller dans un tendre baiser.

Une sensation de chaleur extrême parcourut alors leurs corps, et le baiser devint rapidement plus sauvage. La Reine se retrouva encore plaquée contre le mur de la cuisine par Emma. _Elle commençait à y être habituée._ Leurs langues se retrouvèrent tout naturellement et partirent dans un long balai sensuel. Commençant à manquer de souffle **,** elles durent se séparer à contre cœur, la Blonde en profitant alors pour partir à la conquête du cou de Regina. Elle y retrouva pour son plus grand bonheur **c** es fragrances divines dont elle ne pourrait désormais plus se passer. La brune se délecta de cette douce et agréable sensation de chaleur et de désir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, sa main avait retrouv **é** la tant convoitée crinière de son lion, _enfin de sa lionne plutôt,_ faisant danser ses longs doigts fins dans celle-ci. Emma s'arracha à la source des senteurs divines de la Reine pour mieux retrouver ses belles lèvres pulpeuses.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser langoureusement, les mains d'Emma partirent alors à la redécouverte de ses courbes sensuelles, s'arrêtant sur ses hanches parfaites. Sortant ensuite le chemisier de soie de la jupe, qui épousait à le perfection le corps de sa Belle, sa main retrouva pour enfin son ventre et sa peau à la texture de velours. Ce fut comme si une décharge électrique avait traversé le corps de Regina. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement qu'elle voulut discret, car il ne faudrait pas que Henry les entende ou même les surprenne. Emma sourit à ce petit cri de plaisir poussé par la Reine. C'était toujours une fierté de savoir que son amante éprouvait du plaisir. Son esprit se remplit alors de pensées de moins en moins chastes. Sa nuit n'allait peut-être pas être si solitaire que cela **, c** ar une fois Henry couché elle aurait alors tout le loisir de s'occuper de sa Belle.

Plongée dans les limbes du plaisir et du désir **,** Emma ne vit pas que les yeux de la Reine se remplissaient alors de larmes. Et qu'elle ne fut pas la douche froide, la troisième de la journée - _elle commençait à en avoir sacrément marre -_ quand elle sentit Regina quitter ses lèvres et la repousser, conservant tout de même ses mains sur les hanches de la Blonde. Emma s'inquiéta de la voir en larmes, pensant un instant qu'elle lui avait fait mal. Elle tenta de se rapprocher un peu, malgré le fait qu'elle pressentait que c'était autre chose… sa voix était tendue.

 **« Hey bébé je t'ai fait mal ? »**

En larme **s** , ne pouvant à peine parler, se fut au prix d'un effort presque surhumain qu'elle réussit à émettre quelques sons, se gardant bien de regarder la Blonde dans les yeux **.**

 **« Emma… non… je… »**

La concernée eut l'impression que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds, s'en en était trop pour elle… et même si la réaction de Regina était moins violente que ce matin, à cause ou grâce à la présence d'Henry sans doute, elle savait très bien comment cela allait finir.

 **« Ok j'ai compris, tu peux pas, c'est ça ?** cracha-t-elle au visage de la Brune. **« Bah tu sais quoi, je vais t'épargner la peine de me mettre dehors, j'en ai marre de tes humeurs, cette fois c'est moi qui pars, de mon plein gré… »**

Et c'est sans un mot de plus qu'elle tourna les talons. Regina tenta de la rattraper, mais Emma s'extirpa violement de son emprise. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle ne put que voir cette belle crinière blonde lui échapper encore une fois… par sa faute… elle avait tout gâché comme d'habitude… _mais pourquoi ?_

C'est complètement dévasté qu'elle referma la porte du manoir. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils, la mine fermée, assis au milieu des escaliers. Il avait probablement tout vu…

* * *

 **Aïe… mais aïeuuuu ! Me tapez pas s'il vous plaît :3**

 **Je sais c'est pas encore joli joli tout cela mais pour me faire pardonner je vais invite à aller découvrir la première histoire SQ (un super mignon petit OS) d'une amie à moi. Ma jumelle magique je te salue au passage mwah 3 et te remercie de ton soutient ! Elle s'appelle Ana R Queen, son OS c'est « Un dimanche matin chez les Swan-Mills ». Voilà qui devrait vous remonter le moral en attendant le chapitre 5 ^^**

 **Excellente semaine à tous et à samedi prochain sans faute !**


	5. Distance

**Bonjour les loulous ? Comment allez-vous ? Bien je l'espère ! Encore une fois merci à tous de votre enthousiasme et de votre fidélité à lire ma FF. Je sais que c'est pas toujours toujours tout rose mais bon vous inquiétez pas ça va bien se passer hein :p**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui laissent des reviews cela fait toujours grandement plaisir. Et aussi merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre…. Qui passeront un jour peut être à la lumière haha… promis je ne mords pas :p**

 **Aller je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Regina n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, terrorisée à l'idée de voir son fils chéri quitter lui aussi le manoir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci descendit finalement les marches et vint se pelotonner dans ses bras, les yeux embrumés de larmes. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux quelques minutes à tenter de se consoler mutuellement. Sa mère essaya de reprendre un peu de vigueur, refusant de se montrer faible devant son petit amour. Elle devait être forte et là pour lui dans les moments difficiles comme celui qu'il était en train de traverser. Henry releva alors la tête et la fixa d'un air à la fois tendre et triste. C'est d'une voix toute timide qu'il s'adressa à elle.

 **« Je suis désolé maman de vous avoir espionné, mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait… »**

Regina lui sourit tendrement et prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage.

 **« Oh mon chéri c'est moi qui suis désolée, tu n'avais pas à assister à cela. Nos histoires ne te regardent pas… Oh mon petit ange j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre encore une fois. »**

 **« Tu ne me reperdras pas maman, je comprends tes doutes et tes interrogations. Cela va être difficile mais je serais toujours là pour toi et pour Emma. Vous êtes mes deux mamans, et je vous aime plus que tout. »**

Les paroles de son fils la touchèrent profondément, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Sa grande maturité malgré son jeune âge l'étonnera toujours. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui en y mettant tout son amour.

 **« Merci mon chéri. »**

 **« Mais l'avantage c'est que maintenant je sais que mes deux mamans s'aiment, même si toi t'as du mal encore avec cela. Huuum, ça sent la mission encore ça…pourquoi pas…. Mission** _ **Belle au Bois Dormant. »**_ dit-il d'un petit air espiègle.

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de son fils.

 **« On verra cela jeune homme. Pour l'instant votre seule et unique mission consiste à aller prendre votre douche. Et cela est non négociable si vous souhaite** z **déguster vos lasagnes, préparées exprès pour vous. »**

 **« Oh des lasagnes, chouette ! T'es la meilleure maman au monde question cuisine toi !»**

 **« Ah bon, que question cuisine ? »** lui répondit la Brune d'un air faussement vexé.

 **« Et pour le reste aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ma p'tite maman d'amour à moi ! »**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ce dernier se dépêcha d'exécuter sa mission, l'appel du ventre se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, surtout pour les lasagnes de sa mère qui étaient à tomber.

Le repas se passa dans la joie, ils discutèrent calmement tous les deux du programme de ce weekend, sans reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Henry avait choisi **:** ce sera équitation demain, et ballade au parc et à la plage dimanche. Avec bien sûr un moment pour les devoirs, comme la Brune n'avait pas manqué de le lui rappeler. Une fois le repas terminé, les dents lavées et l'histoire du soir lue, ils se firent un dernier câlin. Il était assez tard avec tout cela et son fils devait être en forme s'il voulait profiter de son weekend comme il se doit. Regina se leva, éteignit la lumière mais avant de franchir la porte de la chambre son fils l'interpella.

 **« Maman je t'aime… n'oublie jamais cela… »**

 **« Moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi… »** réussit-elle à prononcer, malgré les larmes d'émotion qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Heureusement que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre afin de cacher sa vulnérabilité à son petit ange.

Elle sortit enfin de la pièce, tout en veillant à ne pas refermer complètement derrière elle. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ne put qu'éprouver un sentiment de peine extrême en repansant à la nuit de luxure passée dans les bras d'Emma. Elle décida de prendre une bonne douche **–** l'eau chaude la détendrait un peu, pensa-t-elle. Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et entra dans sa superbe douche à l'italienne. Le lieu était spacieux, ce qui lui permettait de disposer également d'une baignoire à bulle, et d'une splendide coiffeuse accueillant ses nombreux produits de beauté. L'habitude de prendre soin d'elle et de son corps ne l'avait jamais quittée. Soigner son apparence avait toujours était primordial pour elle en tant que femme d'influence.

Fermant les yeux elle apprécia la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Mais très vite des images peu chastes d'une douche coquine qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu avec la Blonde, lui vinrent à l'esprit. Celle-ci ne la quitterait donc jamais !... Mais le souhaitait-elle vraiment ? Terminant sa douche rapidement, elle enfila une légère nuisette de soie et se glissa dans son lit encore défait de la veille. Sa journée avait été si misérable qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de le faire. Voulant régler la sonnerie du réveil à huit heures, pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son prince convenablement, elle fit apparaître dans un nuage violet son portable qu'elle avait laissé en bas. Une notification retint son attention. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en découvrant le nom de l'expéditeur. Emma… Elle avait un message d'Emma. Espérant, malgré elle, de tout son cœur que ce soit un message d'excuse, et que celle-ci se joigne à eux ce weekend, elle ouvrit le SMS.

 _ **« Tu peux garder Henry ce weekend comme c'était prévu à la base. Il n'a pas à subir tes humeurs et je peux comprendre qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec toi. Il rentrera à la maison lundi soir après l'école avec Mary, comme d'habitude. »**_

Regina s'effondra en larmes, les étouffant dans son oreiller. Oreiller dans lequel elle pouvait encore sentir les parfums sauvages de sa Blonde. Odeur qui eut le mérite de l'apaiser un peu et c'est à bout de force qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil de plomb et sans rêves, vaincue par la fatigue et les émotions.

Le weekend s'était finalement passé merveilleusement bien. Le samedi ils avaient donc fait du cheval tous les deux. Regina adorait ces animaux, les seuls capables de lui faire oublier tous ces maux lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Etant une cavalière émérite c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait transmis cette passion à son fils, qui avait appris très vite à monter sur ces nobles créatures. Elle était fière de le voir galoper tel un prince sur son bel étalon frison, à la robe noir ébène, dans les bois de Storybrook. Ils avaient ainsi passé tout l'après-midi du samedi à chevaucher dans la forêt, s'arrêtant ici et là pour contempler la beauté du paysage. Des bois à perte de vue, avec un parterre de jachères fleuries et de fougères, des petits sentiers de terres donnant un aspect à la fois magique et apaisant au lieu. Le dimanche ne fut pas en reste non plus avec une belle journée printanière passée au bord de la mer, étant en effet dans une ville côtière. Le lundi arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Regina qui avait déposé le matin son fils à l'école, le cœur serré, avant de retrouver son immense bureau à la Mairie de la ville. Poste qu'elle avait perdu, puis récupéré, grâce à l'acharnement d'Emma…encore. Emma… qui avait tant fait pour elle… Et dont le corps sublime avait hanté son esprit tout le weekend, malgré elle. Ses bras musclés, la douceur de ses gestes envers elle, la tendresse de ses baisers sur sa peau soyeuse, sentir son corps contre le sien. Tout cela lui manquait cruellement. Elle salua rapidement sa secrétaire de mairie, qui lui répondait toujours par un sublime sourire. L'une des rares personnes, voir l'unique, sans compter son fils, qui lui avait toujours été fidèle, et mettait tout son cœur dans son métier. La journée se passa sans trop d'encombres, car elle s'était réfugiée dans un travail acharné afin de sortir la Blonde à la crinière de feu de ses pensées. Ce n'est que très tard le soir qu'elle retrouva son grand manoir qui lui semblait soudainement bien vide. Regardant une énième fois son portable dans l'espoir de recevoir un message d'Emma, son cœur se serra un peu plus lorsqu'elle constata que sa boîte de réception demeurait désespérément vide. C'est donc sans avaler le moindre morceau, trop accablée par sa douleur, qu'elle prit sa douche rapidement et se mit au lit, les yeux humides de larmes.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée Emma avait donc eu le plaisir de retrouver son fils chéri. Son weekend, contrairement à celui de Regina, avait été assez morose. La Brune lui manquait terriblement, et elle reconnaissait y avoir été un peu fort le vendredi soir. La Blonde était donc partie courir dans les bois et passer des heures et des heures à contempler les canards jouer dans leur étang. Ce lieu perdu au milieu de la forêt était devenu son échappatoire. La tendresse de l'herbe verte printanière et la douceur des rayons du soleil qui caressaient délicatement son visage l'apaisait. Les joyeux volatiles qui avaient pris possession du lieu la faisait sourire. Ainsi elle avait pu fuir les regards inquiets de ses parents sur son état actuel qu'elle n'arrivait guère à cacher. Elle avait voulu lui envoyer un message pendant tout le weekend, mais s'était ravisée. Pensant à son fils, qui pour rien au monde ne devait avoir ces deux jours de repos gâchés. Et quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand celui-ci descendit en trombe de l'escalier et lui sauta dans les bras. Sa présence et ses démonstrations affectives, même si elle n'était pas encore très douée avec les enfants, la rassurait et calmait un peu son cœur meurtri.

 **« Maman ! Je suis content de te revoir ! »**

 **« Hey gamin moi aussi. »** Hésitant quelques secondes elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question fatidique. **« Alors tu as passé un bon weekend ? »**

 **« Oh oui c'était génial ! On a fait du cheval samedi, le soir maman m'a fait réciter mes leçons et dimanche on a passé la journée à la plage. J'ai même pu tremper mes pieds dans l'eau, elle est encore un peu fraîche mais elle sera parfaite pour cet été. Mais ça aurait été encore mieux si tu avais été là… »** Il avait débité son récit de manière très enthousiaste afin de prouver à sa mère et à ses grands-parents que sa maman brune s'occupait à merveille de lui. Espérant secrètement que sa dernière phrase ferait réagir Emma. Car en plus elle ne savait pas qu'il avait assisté à leur dispute, celle-ci étant alors bien trop énervée pour faire attention à quoique ce soit autour d'elle.

Une légère tension s'était alors faite ressentir et il n'avait pas demandé son reste pour partir à la douche. La suite de la soirée s'était déroulée calmement, Henry se targuant de ses progrès fulgurants en équitation. Ses grands-parents n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air amusé alors qu'Emma essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa douleur. Tout ce qui se rattachait de près ou de loin à Regina la faisait souffrir plus que de raison.

La semaine avait suivi son cours, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne daigne prendre des nouvelles - la Brune s'étant noyée dans le travail à la limite du burn-out, et Emma passant ses fins de journées à aller courir et retrouver l'étang aux canards. Henry était passé voir Regina le mercredi après-midi car sa mère Brune lui manquait. Et puis il se doutait qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien, car elle devait se sentir au plus mal **…** Doute confirmé lorsqu'il la vit.

N'y tenant plus, il avait eu le soir une discussion avec sa maman Blonde dans leur chambre, après le repas.

 **« Maman tu sais, maman n'est vraiment pas bien. Je suis passé la voir cette après-midi après mon cours d'équitation. Grand-mère m'a déposé à la Mairie. Elle a une mine affreuse et ses yeux sont tous rouges. Je pense qu'elle doit beaucoup pleurer en ce moment. Tu devrais aller lui parler. »** Il avait dit cela d'un air tellement triste que le cœur de la Blonde se serra encore un peu plus. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

 **« Ecoute gamin… euh peut être qu'elle a des soucis avec la Mairie ou un truc du genre hein. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'aider beaucoup… »** Elle s'en voulut amèrement de devoir ainsi mentir à son fils mais cela était pour son bien. Il ne devait nullement savoir. Personne d'ailleurs ne devait savoir quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec la Reine tant que la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Encore eut **-** il fallu que celle-ci s'améliore un jour.

Henry poussa un profond soupir, il devait lui dire.

 **« Ecoute maman, j'ai tout vu vendredi soir, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous et que maman s'emmêle un peu dans ses sentiments. Mais il faudrait que vous discutiez. S'il te plaît. Je vous aime énormément toutes les deux, et vous voir souffrir me rend vraiment très triste. J'en pleure toutes les nuits, mais je le dis à personne car c'est déjà assez difficile comme cela. Et puis je pense qu'il vaut mieux que grand-mère et grand-père ne soient pas au courant pour l'instant et tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. »**

Emma était passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en écoutant son fils. La peine qu'elle éprouvait à le voir souffrir ainsi, le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti, en entendant son fils lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas les perdre, et la fierté de le voir si mature, se mélangeaient dans son être intérieur. Elle dut prendre quelques minutes afin de tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette masse de sentiments emmêlés en elle.

 **« Je suis désolée gamin que tu aies assisté à cela. J'ai merdé, je sais. Et tu ne dois nullement en subir les conséquences et rester en dehors de tout cela. Je ne t'empêcherai jamais plus de voir ta mère, tu en as besoin, elle aussi et elle t'aime. Mais aller lui parler, c'est juste pas possible pour le moment. Et puis je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis vendredi, je ne dois pas être si importante que cela à ses yeux… »** Elle dut s'arrêter net à l'évocation de ce rappel douloureux afin de ne pas craquer devant son petit bonhomme.

 **« Détrompe toi maman. Elle tient à toi et tu tiens à elle. Je le sais c'est tout et cela se voit, enfin du moins moi je le vois et le ressens. »** Il avait dit cela d'un air ferme, tentant le tout pour le tout afin de convaincre sa mère d'adresser de nouveau la parole à Regina.

Emma s'en voulait terriblement mais se devait d'agir en adulte et mère responsable.

 **« Je verrais gamin, en attendant il est tard et tu dois aller rejoindre le pays des rêves afin d'être en forme demain pour l'école. Bonne nuit p'tit bonhomme. »** Elle lui déposa alors un tendre baiser sur le front.

Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son coup et l'enlaça. **« Bonne nuit maman, et promets moi que cela va s'arranger entre vous. Tu sais que c'est mon rêve le plus cher de vous voir toutes les deux ensemble. Et si cela dérange quelqu'un, il aura affaire à moi ! »**

Emma sourit devant la détermination de son fils. C'est dans ce genre de comportement qu'il lui rappelait en tout point Regina. Ne sachant que répondre, elle lui fit un dernier bisou sur sa petite joue, et sortit de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et décida d'aller profiter du calme et de la douceur nocturne afin de se détendre un peu, et de vider son esprit.

Le vendredi arriva à grand pas sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne daignent prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Emma mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir, mais craignait terriblement la réaction d'une reine en colère et triste. Assise sur le banc, profitant de sa pause déjeuner pour prendre un peu le soleil, elle contemplait la mer et l'horizon qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant ses yeux. Réfléchissant à un moyen d'approcher la Mairesse, elle fut tirée hors de ses pensées par une voix d'homme. C'était Jefferson, ou le chapelier fou dans le monde des contes de fées - _et accessoirement le père de Grace, l'amoureuse secrète d'Henry_.

 **« Sheriff Swan, bonjour. »**

Emma sourit à l'évocation de son grade.

 **« Bonjour Jefferson, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. »** Même si par le passé elle avait eu quelques différends avec lui, les tensions s'étaient apaisées entre eux. Elle pouvait presque dire qu'ils étaient devenus des amis. Et puis il fallait qu'elle prépare le terrain si Henry et Grace continuaient de se fréquenter.

 **« Oh rien de grave, rassure-toi. C'est juste que l'on parle pas mal entre parents d'élèves à la sortie des cours, et il s'avère que la totalité d'entre nous souhaiterions que l'aire de jeu au bord de la plage soit agrandie. C'est vrai, une balançoire et un malheureux toboggan ne suffisent pas pour tous nos enfants. Ils méritent quand même mieux que cela. Et puis il y a beaucoup de personnes ici qui s'ennuient un peu, cela leur ferait une occupation. Nous avons toutes sortes d'artisans talentueux qui se feraient un plaisir d'apporter un peu de joie à nos enfants. Je pense surtout à Geppetto et à ses mains en or. »**

Emma le regarda d'un air totalement dubitatif. **« Et en quoi puis-je aider ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas au sheriff de décider de cela mais au Maire et… »**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase il lui expliqua alors son plan.

 **« Justement Emma, c'est avec toi que Regina semble avoir le plus d'affinités si je puis dire. Et puis surtout tu es la seule à vraiment oser lui parler. Tiens, regarde on a même fait une demande officielle écrite et signée par nous tous, et tu peux la signer aussi d'ailleurs ! Tu as juste à aller à la Mairie et la convaincre. Dis-lui que cela ferait plaisir à Henry aussi, elle acceptera sûrement. »**

Le visage de la Blonde s'illumina alors d'un sourire radieux. Mais oui ça y est, elle l'avait son excuse pour aller voir Regina. Se levant subitement et jetant ce qui restait de son sandwich aux pigeons, elle s'empara du papier qu'il lui tendait. **« Ok, super, merci Jefferson. J'y vais de ce pas alors ! »**

Celui-ci ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui rendait le sheriff soudainement si pleine de motivation, et balbutia d'un air un peu perplexe un **« Euh bah non, merci à toi Emma… »** Mais celle-ci était déjà en train de rejoindre le quatre-quatre de patrouille afin d'aller rendre une petite visite à la sulfureuse mairesse, esquissant au passage un sourire ravi.

* * *

 **Et voilà encore un chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour les « retrouvailles » de nos deux belles…. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela va-t-il bien pouvoir donner… ? Réponse dans une semaine courage**


	6. Rapprochement

**Bonjour, bonjour les loulous ! On est samedi et qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre donc ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Et je suis plus qu'heureuse de revoir notre belle Reine de retour sur les réseaux sociaux après ses vacances bien méritées ! Cette femme est vraiment un amour de prendre du temps pour nous faire partager quelqu'uns de ses moments de vie ! Bref pardon je m'égare (oui je ne suis absolument pas Lana sur les réseaux sociaux bien sûr haha).**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews cela me fait un réel plaisir de vous lire et ne me motive que davantage afin de vous offrir une belle histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira jusqu'au bout ! A ce sujet, je continue de bien m'avancer et je ne sais pas encore exactement le nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura mais bien plus que dix cela est certains !**

 **Et donc pour répondre au guest, oui en effet heureusement que Henry est là pour tenter de réunir nos deux belles. Je sais que ce n'est pas le rôle d'un enfant, mais j'ai vraiment voulu mettre le personnage d'Henry en avant par rapport à cela. J'aime bien ce gamin même si des fois il a un petit côté énervant haha.**

 **Bon allez assez bavardé, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Attention…rated M je dis ça je dis rien…**

 **Et bien sûr rien ne m'appartient évidemment, tout est la propriété d'ABC, sauf mon imagination un peu bizarre haha.**

 **On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude !**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

C'est en trombe et en prenant à peine le temps de se garer convenablement que le Sheriff déboula devant le majestueux hôtel de ville de Storybrook. Un immense bâtiment aux murs jaune pâle, où quatre majestueuses colonnes blanches se dressaient devant les trois portes d'accès au hall. Le tout était surmonté d'un toit en pyramide, ce qui rendait l'entrée encore plus démesurée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et pour finir la façade ne contenait pas moins d'une dizaine de fenêtres, parfaitement alignées entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. Une bâtisse tout à fait à l'image de la sulfureuse mairesse qui tenait les rênes de la ville.

Emma se jeta presque hors de sa voiture, repensant au dernier moment à prendre le document que Jefferson lui avait remis quelques minutes plus tôt. Autant y penser, car il représentait un peu son alibi pour approcher sa Majesté. Ouvrant à la volée la porte d'entrée de la mairie, elle commença à monter les marches qui menaient au bureau de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis toujours. Mais une voix la coupa dans son élan et la rappela à l'ordre.

 **« Sheriff Swan attendez ! »**

La secrétaire de mairie, évidemment, elle l'avait oublié celle-là. Bien sûr qu'elle devait passer par l'accueil et suivre le protocole afin d'être reçu dans les règles par Madame le Maire. Le souci était que si Regina apprenait sa présence jamais elle ne la laisserait renter dans son bureau. Le document pouvait aisément être laissé à l'accueil, évidemment. C'est à contre cœur que la Blonde s'arrêta dans sa course folle et daigna se retourner vers celle qui se présentait comme étant le dernier rempart avant de retrouver sa Brune. Retrouvailles qu'elle redoutait assez d'ailleurs, malgré l'irrésistible envie de la revoir et d'égarer de nouveau son regard sur son corps somptueux. Emma secoua sa tête afin de chasser les images peu chastes qui commençaient à affluer malgré elle.

 **« Bonjour Sheriff Swan, excusez-moi mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois il vous faudra tout de même patienter à l'accueil et attendre la réponse de Miss Mills si vous souhaitez la voir »**

Miss Mills… Elle n'avait jamais entendu personne appeler Regina par son nom de famille, à part Gold peut être. Cela eut pour effet de faire monter un peu plus en elle le désir qu'elle parvenait déjà difficilement à contrôler. Elle trouvait cela très… sexy. Tentant encore une fois d'effacer les nombreuses images plus que suggestives dans sa tête, elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Regina ne devait pas être informée de sa venue, auquel cas toutes ses chances de l'approcher seraient vouées à l'échec.

 **« Euh oui bonjour, pardon. »** Elle se garda bien de prénommer la personne car elle ne se souvenait jamais de son prénom, **« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Regina est au courant de ma venue elle m'a envoyé un message et m'a dit de monter directement la rejoindre. Affaire urgente à régler vous comprenez. »** lança-t-elle à la jeune femme tout en lui montrant le document qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Emma se rua à l'étage pour rejoindre enfin le bureau du Maire. Ce fut une secrétaire plus que surprise et peu convaincue qu'elle laissa derrière elle. Mais après tout c'était le Sheriff de la ville, alors elle pouvait bien faire une exception. Et si elle devait encore subir les foudres de sa patronne pour avoir transgressé le règlement, cela ne lui posait plus de problème, elle y était habituée à force. Quoique ces derniers temps elle trouvait Miss Mills un peu plus calme envers elle. La secrétaire rajusta ses petites lunettes sur son nez et se remit aussitôt à son travail, qui avait été perturbé par l'arrivée impromptue de cette Blonde de Sheriff.

Enfin, elle était là, devant cette porte, dernier obstacle avant de revoir enfin sa Brune. Emma dut cependant prendre quelques instants pour réfléchir, sentant la tension monter en elle. Et si Regina ne voulait absolument pas la revoir, même en tant que Sheriff. Et si elle usait de sa magie pour la réexpédier directement dans sa voiture, sans passer par la case hall d'entrée et sa casse **-** pied de secrétaire. Et si… Emma était perdue, complètement paumée, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait peur oui, peur que la brune ne la rejette à nouveau, et cette fois-ci serait peut-être la dernière. Elle regarda sa main dans laquelle se trouvait toujours le document remis par Jefferson. - _Non mais ressaisit toi ma pauvre fille, tu es ici pour le boulot avec un document officiel en plus. En tant que Maire investie dans son travail elle ne peut pas te jeter comme ça. Reste pro ma vieille, reste pro et tout se passera bien. Le reste… t'aviseras… -_ Et c'est après avoir pris une profonde inspiration qu'elle frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de madame le Maire.

Regina, le nez dans ses papiers depuis le début de la matinée releva brusquement la tête, surprise. Qui pouvait bien oser la déranger ainsi en plein travail. Elle pesta après sa secrétaire qui avait dû laisser encore rentrer quelqu'un pour la voir sans lui demander son avis. Pensant pourtant avoir été claire avec son employée, elle nota mentalement de la rappeler à l'ordre tout à l'heure. Elle replongea son nez dans les documents qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

 **« Entrez ! »** annonça-t-elle d'une voix très sèche, ne se donnant même pas la peine de regarder en direction de la porte. Probablement un de ces imbéciles d'habitants qui devait venir se plaindre d'encore elle ne savait quelle chose inutile.

A l'écoute de _l'invitation cordiale_ du maire, Emma retint son souffle, et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle se saisit de la poignée de la porte et entra. Elle prit le temps de détailler le somptueux bureau de la Brune, lieu qui ressemblait _étrangement_ au manoir de par sa décoration. Une immense pièce au papier peint blanc, sur lequel était dessiné de manière subtile à l'encre noire des troncs d'arbres. Certainement un rappel de la forêt enchantée. De gigantesques colonnes noires étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la salle. Le sol était en marbre, et au centre était dessiné sur celui-ci un genre d'étoile à huit branches entourées d'un cercle noir. A gauche, un canapé était installé, entouré par deux immenses abat-jours, dont les pieds étaient faits également de marbre, mais à l'inverse du sol, ceux-ci étaient d'une blancheur immaculée. Blancheur que l'on retrouvait également sur le marbre de la cheminée qui faisait face au canapé, sur laquelle était posé un somptueux cheval, de marbre blanc également. Quoi de plus royal que cette roche noble et chère pour le bureau de Miss Mills. A l'opposé de ce petit salon - _qui ne devait pas prêter uniquement à faire patienter ses visiteurs, pensa Emma –_ se trouvait un bar au-dessus duquel était posée l'incontournable bouteille de scotch. Le tout surmonté d'un immense miroir, entouré d'un cadre fait de fines tiges de métal noires qui s'entrelaçaient habilement. Enfin l'unique fenêtre, qui se situait derrière le bureau, et qui devait prendre pas moins de la moitié du mur, était recouverte par d'épais rideaux aux nuances subtiles de blanc et de gris. Rideaux laissant juste passer ce qu'il fallait de lumière, tout en assurant une certaine intimité feutrée, à l'ensemble. La pièce dégageait un aspect à la fois royal et ténébreux, à l'image de l'ancienne Evil Queen de la forêt enchantée, qui siégeait ici en tant que Maire. Emma frissonna de plaisir, elle aimait cet endroit, sa décoration et surtout la sulfureuse créature qui lui faisait face, assise derrière son bureau, et qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. La Blonde se racla la gorge déjà sèche à cause de la tension qui montait en elle.

 **« Bonjour Regina… »** tenta-t-elle tout en se passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

A l'entente de cette voix Regina lâcha brusquement son stylo, et leva doucement son regard, tout en prenant bien soin de détailler la silhouette fine et musclée de son interlocutrice, des pieds à la tête. Bien que n'ayant qu'une envie, se téléporter directement dans les bras de sa Blonde, elle remit tant bien que mal son masque glacial d'Evil Queen.

 **« Sheriff Swan, que me vaut** _ **l'honneur**_ **de votre visite ? »**

Tout en disant cela, elle lui avait jeté l'un de ses regards à la fois profond et détaché, relevant légèrement son sourcil droit comme elle seule savait le faire. Ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser encore plus Emma, déjà à fleur de peau. Les deux femmes se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. La tension était à couper au couteau, les mouches avaient probablement dû s'arrêter de voler. Et même les meubles semblaient retenir leur souffle. Elles se dévoraient du regard, chacune sentant à l'intérieur d'elle-même un torrent de lave en fusion se propager petit à petit dans leur corps. Mais aucune des deux ne voulut faiblir. Le sheriff, après s'être rappelé comment respirer, s'avança jusqu'au bureau et prit alors la parole – _la requête des habitants avant tout… entrevue professionnelle… rien de plus…_ , se persuada-t-elle.

 **« Hum, voilà j'ai croisé Jefferson au parc tout à l'heure pendant ma pause déjeuner. Il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. Je pense personnellement que c'est une bonne idée. Et puis ça occuperait les habitants au lieu de venir tout le temps se plaindre à la mairie de problèmes inexistants. Plaintes dont le seul but est de te faire perdre ton temps. Et ...** _(elle hésita un instant, mais après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et savait que ses dernières paroles ne laisseraient pas la brune indifférente),_ **je suis certaine que notre fils en serait ravi. »**

Elle avait débité ses paroles rapidement, tout en fixant Regina qui, elle, avait les yeux rivés sur le document de Jefferson, signé par la majorité des parents d'élèves, et même d'autres habitants. Le Maire saisit alors de ses doigts longs et fins, _qu'Emma ne manqua pas de détailler,_ la feuille qu'on lui tendait. Un fois les mains libres, le sheriff ne demanda pas son reste et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour le moins très confortable. Ses jambes n'allaient pas tarder à la lâcher tellement la tension était montée en elle.

Même si la Reine n'avait que faire de la requête des habitants, les dernières paroles d'Emma résonnaient encore en elle, elle avait dit _**« notre fils… ».**_ Laissant là le papier pour plus tard, elle se leva alors de son bureau, afin d'aller rejoindre le sheriff qui ne se gênait pas pour prendre ses aises sur son superbe canapé de cuir. La vue de celle-ci, les yeux fermés, à moitié avachit sur l'assise, les jambes tendues sur le sol et les bras en croix sur le dossier, lui suggérèrent des images peu chastes d'une autre utilisation possible d'un canapé. Elle passa vers son bar afin de leur servir un verre de scotch, se doutant bien que sa Blonde en avait autant besoin qu'elle. Emma sursauta en se sentant observée et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Regina se tenir devant elle, un verre de scotch dans chaque main, en train de la contempler… avec envie… ?

En plus, elle avait mis cette robe, la même qu'elle avait lorsque le sort venait juste d'être levé. Les habitants étaient alors tous réunis dans la salle polyvalente de la ville, essayant de mettre en œuvre un plan pour capturer la méchante Reine. Emma se souvenait qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de les raisonner quand la porte d'entrée s'était subitement ouverte toute seule, sous l'effet de la magie, tout juste retrouvée, de Regina. Celle-ci ayant _juste_ voulu rappeler aux habitants qui elle était et récupérer son fils au passage. Elle était alors apparue dans cette petite robe noire s'arrêtant juste en dessous de ses genoux afin de laisser apparaître ses magnifiques mollets fins et fuselés. Epousant parfaitement ses courbes de déesses, et moulant à merveille son magnifique fessier. Ses manches descendaient juste au-dessus de ses coudes, laissant voir ses avant-bras féminins à la peau tannée, subtilement musclés. Avant-bras que la sauveuse rêvait déjà de sentir enlacer sa taille. Le tissu au niveau des épaules était légèrement relevé en pointe, lui donnant ainsi une allure de déesse des enfers, dont quiconque ne pouvait lutter contre ses charmes divinement diaboliques. Et bien sûr toujours ce décolleté, suggestif mais ravageur. Enfin, chaussée de ses incontournables talons aiguilles hors de prix, qui relevaient à merveilles les formes déjà sublimes de son corps parfait, l'image de cette créature de rêve avait fait rater plus d'un battement de cœur à Emma.

Et c'était cette même femme fatale qui était devant elle, exactement dans le même tenue, le regard aussi noir. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas un regard de haine, mais de désir sauvage. La Blonde se sentit mal, rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle avait encore oublié de respirer face à telle beauté. Sentant son trouble, le Maire s'avança alors vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant son verre de scotch.

 **« Tenez miss Swan, un petit remontant devrait vous faire du bien je pense… »**

Emma ne dit rien et se saisit sans plus attendre de la boisson dorée qu'on lui proposait. Oh que oui elle en avait besoin. Mais ayant retrouvé un peu ses esprits, elle eut envie d'essayer de jouer avec Regina. C'était jouer avec le feu certes, mais au point où elle en était de toute façon elle ne risquait rien.

 **« Merci Majesté, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'un verre de ce précieux breuvage soit très raisonnable pendant le service du sheriff. »** lui lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois détaché et sensuel.

La Brune sourit sur ce petit pic, voyant parfaitement où la Blonde voulait la mener. Décidant de se prendre au jeu car trop heureuse de pouvoir repasser un moment avec elle, mais trop fière pour l'avouer. Elle posa alors son verre sur la table basse devant le canapé, se penchant lentement vers Emma tout en disposant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Son regard était de braise, tout comme son corps. S'avançant sensuellement afin de trouver son oreille elle lui susurra alors d'une voix suave et chaude :

 **« Parce que vous croyez que j'ai envie d'être raisonnable avec mon sheriff…ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes… »**

Elle se recula le plus lentement possible, tout en prenant le temps de se gorger au passage de ses parfums aux légères effluves ambrées. Odeurs qui ne firent qu'accroître son désir. Emma sentit alors ses lèvres frôler sa joue droite de leur souffle chaud et délicat. Les fragrances divines de Regina qui lui avaient tant manquées l'envahirent de nouveau. Toutes ces sensations ajoutées à ses dernières paroles, eurent raison de la Blonde. Elle sentit une énorme vague de chaleur parcourir tout son corps, comparable à un tsunami de plaisir. Cela eut pour effet de continuer de ruiner son boxer pour le reste de la journée. Satisfaite de son petit effet, la Reine reprit son verre qu'elle s'en alla siroter tranquillement. Adossée, d'une manière on ne peut plus sensuelle, à son bureau tout en faisant mine de lire le fameux document apporté par Emma. La Blonde se remettant à peine de ses émotions avala cul sec le contenu de son verre qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table basse. Se levant du canapé, la position de la brune contre le côté du meuble déclencha l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres. Les fesses à peine posées sur le rebord, une jambe tendue devant elle, l'autre repliée, avec la semelle de ses talons aiguilles appuyée sur le côté. Le document dans la main droite, le verre dans l'autre, légèrement cambrée afin de faire ressortir son décolleté, qui laissait suggérer sa poitrine aux formes généreuses. Et pour couronner le tout elle avait mis ses lunettes aux montures noires, ce qui lui donnait définitivement l'allure d'une secrétaire ultra sexy.

La blonde ne teint plus, elle s'avança alors tel un fauve traquant sa proie, vers celle qui hantait de plus en plus son esprit au fil des jours. La fixant d'un regard brillant de désir elle lui arracha le document des mains, qui finit sa course quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol de marbre. La brune releva alors légèrement la tête et regarda son assaillante par-dessus ses petites lunettes. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir ardant qui lui brûlait les entrailles au plus profond d'elle-même, depuis que la sauveuse avait passé la porte de son bureau. Emma la prit alors par la taille, la plaquant violemment contre elle, et scella sauvagement alors ses lèvres tant désirées aux siennes. Regina lâcha sa boisson sous l'effet de surprise, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un discret bruit de verre brisé. Sans se défaire de la délicate bouche de la sauveuse pour autant, elle passa ses deux bras autour de son cou, sous sa belle crinière sauvage, afin de se coller un peu plus à elle.

Emma prit ce geste pour une réponse positive à ses avances et sans plus tarder elle allongea la Brune sur son bureau, le balayant au passage d'une main afin d'enlever tout objets inutiles et qui pourraient les gêner dans leur étreinte. Regina gémit de plaisir sous l'empressement de la Blonde. Celle-ci était déjà en train de remonter sa main droite le long des cuisses de la Reine tout en assaillant sa gorge de coup de langues sensuels et de petites morsures. Sa main gauche était quant à elle déjà passée sous son décolleté et son soutient gorge, afin de malaxer fougueusement l'un de ses seins.

 **« Oh oui Emma je t'en supplie, prends-moi, baise-moi, fais de mon corps tout ce que tu veux… »** réussit-elle à prononcer malgré l'extrême intensité du désir qui montait en elle.

 **« Vos désirs sont des ordres majesté… »** lui souffla-t-elle entre deux coups de langue sur son cou.

Emma remonta alors un peu plus sa main qui était entre les cuisses de sa belle. Le bas de la robe de Regina étant maintenant au niveau de ses hanches ce qui laissait un accès totalement libre à la source de son désir ardent. D'un coup de rein le Sheriff la poussa un peu plus sur le bureau afin que le buste de Regina soit complètement allongé sur celui-ci. Elle commença alors à caresser son entre-cuisse par-dessus sa petite culotte. Malgré cette fine couche de tissu qui séparait Emma de son saint Graal, elle eut tout le loisir de sentir l'extrême humidité de la Reine. Elle n'en fut que plus heureuse. Elle passa alors deux doigts sous sa culotte, pénétra Regina d'un geste brusque et se mis à effectuer de rapides va-et-vient à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Sa tête toujours logée au creux de la source des fragrances divines de sa Reine, qui avaient tant manqué à Emma, et ne faisait que l'exciter encore un peu plus. Regina se cambra alors et effectua des mouvements de bassin de plus en plus rapides afin de stipuler au Sherif d'aller plus vite encore. Celle-ci se redressa alors afin d'avoir un appui plus sûr lui permettant ainsi d'honorer sa belle. Au passage elle en profita encore pour contempler celle qui fut jadis l'Evil Queen, dans un état de profond plaisir sauvage, sa chevelure ébène encerclant sa tête telle une auréole. Le fait de savoir cette femme d'apparence si dure et si froide à sa merci n'en était que plus jouissif pour elle. Ajoutez à cela le haut de sa robe avec ses épaules en pointes et ses lunettes, qui étaient encore en place par elle ne sait quel miracle, la Brune ressemblait à un ange des enfers. Un être d'une beauté à la fois immaculée mais terriblement diabolique.

Emma commençait à avoir des crampes à sa main, mais cela ne l'empêcha nullement d'accélérer ses mouvements et d'insérer un troisième doigt dans la Brune. Tâche qui ne fut que plus simple aux vues de l'extrême humidité de son intimité. Sentant son amante au bord du gouffre, les parois de son vagin étant en train de se resserrer de plus en plus, elle s'allongea sur celle-ci. Elle emprisonna alors ses lèvres avec les siennes au moment où Regina laissait exploser la puissance de l'orgasme qui était en train de la frapper. Emma se dit que la secrétaire avait certainement dû entendre le début du cri de Miss Mills mais peu lui importait. Plus son orgasme était fort plus celle-ci était comblée.

La Blonde se retira alors doucement de l'intérieur de la Reine et porta ses doigts trempés à sa bouche, tout en continuant de fixer d'un air rempli de désir sauvage sa belle. Quel ne fut alors pas son plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau savourer le précieux élixir de sa Majesté. Cette dernière ayant à peine repris ses esprits, elle se jeta alors sur les lèvres d'Emma qui venait tout juste de retirer ses doigts de sa bouche. Regina eu même le plaisir de se goûter elle-même, les traces de son désir étant encore présentes sur les lèvres de la Blonde. Cette dernière fut pendant un court instant surprise par tant de démonstration de la part de son amante mais ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser fougueux et sauvage de Regina. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se lier de nouveau dans une danse endiablée, sans qu'il n'y ait plus besoin d'une quelconque autorisation.

La Reine l'encercla alors de ses bras et dans un nuage de fumée violette elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé, le sheriff étant cette fois-ci chevauchée par sa déesse. _\- Une utilisation de la magie bien utile nota la Blonde pour elle-même –_ Et c'est avec un immense plaisir qu'elle se laissa dominer. Tout en continuant leurs baisers sauvages, Regina passa alors sauvagement ses mains sous le débardeur outrageusement moulant de sa Belle, remonta le soutient gorge de celle-ci au-dessus de ses seins. Et quel ne fut pas son plaisir de pouvoir à son tour malaxer la poitrine ferme et parfaitement proportionnée de la sauveuse. Elle pouvait sentir également ses tétons durcis par le plaisir éprouvé. N'y tenant plus elle descendit alors sa main droite jusqu'à la ceinture du jean d'Emma. L'un de ses fameux jeans qui moulaient de manière outrageusement désirable son fessier et ses longues jambes fines et musclées. D'un geste habille elle le déboutonna et glissa alors sa main à l'intérieur. Un soupir de désir lui échappa malgré elle, lorsqu'elle sentit que le boxer d'Emma était totalement trempé. Cette dernière n'en pouvant plus, se fut à son tour de se cambrer de hâte et de désir. Regina se releva légèrement en s'appuyant tant bien que mal d'une main sur le peu de place qu'il restait sur le canapé. L'autre étant toujours en train de caresser le sexe d'Emma à travers son boxer. Boxer devenu trop gênant. La brune passa alors deux doigts sur le côté de celui-ci afin de pouvoir enfin accéder au trésor, fortement humide, de son amante. Toutes ces marques de jouissance ne la rendirent que plus heureuse. Elle pénétra alors d'un coup Emma de deux doigts, lui arrachant au passage un cri de plaisir intense. Cette dernière fit alors à son tour des mouvements de bassin afin d'accélérer la cadence, elle se sentait proche du point de rupture.

 **« Oh oui Regina, prends-moi, vas-y plus vite plus vite je t'en supplie… »** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir sauvage qu'elle éprouvait.

La belle brune accéléra les mouvements du mieux qu'elle put, sentant les parois du vagin de sa blonde se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

 **« Oh oui Regina, oh oui, ooooh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »** Son cri avait dû raisonner dans toute la mairie, mais les deux amantes s'en fichaient alors royalement. Le plaisir réciproque éprouvé était trop bon pour regretter quoi que ce soit.

Regina fixa Emma d'un regard encore rempli de désir et d'envie. Elle esquissa un sourire coquin du coin de ses lèvres tout en retirant lentement ses doigts de la blonde. Continuant de regarder son amante en pleine tentative de récupération de ses esprits, elle passa sensuellement le bout de sa langue sur ses doigts. Fermant les yeux, afin de goûter enfin au précieux nectar de sa blonde. Cette dernière qui fut de nouveau envahie d'une forte vague de chaleur en elle, qui termina de ruiner définitivement son boxer. La vue de son amante en train de se délecter de son plaisir liquide ayant eu raison d'elle. A califourchon sur elle, légèrement cambrée, mettant sa poitrine en avant, dans sa robe de diablesse, qui était pour le coup bizarrement un peu froissée, Regina apparaissait alors comme une véritable déesse du sexe.

La brune rouvrit les yeux, appréciant d'autant plus la vue de son amante encore toute secouée par son orgasme, la contemplant. Emma en aurait presque bavé. Sa dégustation finie, Regina s'allongea alors sur elle, logeant sa tête dans son cou afin de se gorgée des subtils parfums ambrés de sa belle Blonde. Emma posa délicatement sa main dans sa chevelure noire, douce et soyeuse. Elle respira à son tour les délicieux parfums sensuels de son amante, parfums qui ne cessaient de la rendre de plus en plus accros à la Reine.

Regina sortir alors sa tête de la source des senteurs divines de sa belle. Elle se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes d'un regard tendre et aimant avant de sceller l'une et l'autre leurs lèvres. Elles apprécièrent de goûter de nouveau à la douceur mutuelle de celles-ci. Ce moment de tendresse leur fit du bien après les étreintes pour le moins bestiales qu'elles venaient de partager. Mais le manque cruel qu'elles avaient eu l'une de l'autre durant la semaine avait expliqué cette envie charnelle sauvage et presque déraisonnée de se retrouver enfin.

 **« Tu m'as cruellement manqué mon ange… je ne peux pas me passer de toi. »** Emma savait que ses paroles risquaient d'effrayer la Reine, encore un peu emmêlée avec ses sentiments. Mais elle avait un besoin viscéral de lui dire. Rarement pour ne pas dire jamais elle ne s'était autant ouverte à une personne. Mais la Brune était en train de devenir son tout…

Regina lui sourit tendrement, et vint déposer un délicat et tendre baiser sur les belles lèvres fines et rosées de son amante. Un baiser dans lequel elle essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Emma, à défaut de réussir à poser des mots dessus. A bout de souffle elles durent mettre un terme à celui-ci, à contre cœur. La Brune la regarda alors d'un air d'une tendresse infinie.

 **« Toi aussi Em'… Toi aussi… »** parvint-elle finalement à prononcer avant de poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

Emma lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front tout en lui caressant lentement le dos avec sa main. Les quelques mots de la Reine, aussi minimes soient ils représentaient beaucoup elle le savait. Elle avait exprimé plus ou moins explicitement le manque réciproque ressentie. Et surtout ce petit surnom qu'elle venait de lui trouver et qui raisonnait encore dans sa tête… **«** _ **EM'**_ **»**.

La Brune réfléchissait, un peu perdue. Elle ne savait que penser, que ressentir. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de la Blonde envers elle. Elle en avait aussi mais n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Elle avait trop peur que tout cet amour, tout ce bonheur nouveau lui file entre les doigts…encore… On lui avait suffisamment répété que les vilains n'avaient pas le droit à des fins heureuses. Et qui pouvait être plus méchante que la Evil Queen…mis à part Gold, ou Rumpelstilskin, alias le Ténébreux.

Mais elle en avait marre. Marre aussi de voir tout le monde heureux ici, y compris Gold avec Belle, et pas elle. Et si, et si juste une fois elle s'autorisait à accéder à ce bonheur, juste pour voir… Au risque certes d'être encore plus détruite après mais elle en avait vu bien d'autres. Et puis elle avait toute confiance quant aux sentiments qu'Emma lui portait. Elle releva sa tête afin de trouver son regard. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés afin d'apprécier ce moment d'intimité avec sa belle et surtout le calme après la tempête de désir charnel qui les avait possédées. Elle s'empressa de les rouvrir, sentant Regina bouger et eût soudain peur que celle-ci ne fuit… encore une fois. Mais non, elle restait là, à la contempler, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Et puis elle osa…

 **« Ma puce, que dirais-tu de venir au manoir ce soir avec notre fils et de passer le weekend avec nous. On pourrait peut-être faire aussi demain ce fameux pique-nique à la plage. Il y a des coins tranquilles ou personne ne nous verra… »**

Emma faillit tomber du canapé tellement elle n'y croyait pas. La voyant s'agiter la brune s'inquiéta et eut peur d'y être peut-être aller un peu fort mais pourtant cette idée venait de la Blonde à la base…

Cette dernière vit une lueur de panique dans ses yeux, suite certainement à son agitation subite. Agitation qui n'était que simplement dû au fait qu'elle avait voulu éviter de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de se restabiliser tant bien que mal.

 **« J'en dirai que je ferais tout ce que sa majesté voudra… mon amour ».** Et à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que déjà leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau scellées, leurs langues commençant un énième balet sensuel.

Regina mit fin au baiser et regarda Emma d'un air amusé au vu de celui boudeur qu'elle avait, causé par un arrêt survenu trop tôt à son goût. Air qui faisait aussi tout le charme d'Emma aux yeux de la Brune.

 **« Je suis navrée de devoir frustrer mon sheriff mais si celui-ci tient à profiter de son weekend de repos au manoir et d'éventuels autres plaisirs, il faudrait peut-être qu'il passe chercher quelques affaires… et notre fils au passage. Enfin simple suggestion… »** Elle avait prononcé ses paroles d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle, s'amusant ainsi à provoquer un peu plus sa Belle.

Emma avait chaud, vraiment très chaud.

 **« Oh bébé on a encore un peu de te…Oh bordel ! 18H30 déjà ! »**

 **« Miss Swan langage ! »** souffla la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Oups toute mes excuses votre majesté** **.** **»** lui répondit Emma d'un petit air coquin **« Promis je saurais me faire pardonner ce weekend. »** dit-elle en la regardant d'un air rempli de désir.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre leurs vêtements droits et de se recoiffer. Peine perdue pour Emma. Regina quant à elle était de nouveau fraîche comme la rosée du matin. L'usage d'un peu de magie afin de sortir dans un état correct de la Mairie y étant pour beaucoup.

« **Je file chez mes parents chercher Henry et quelques affaires au passage. Je fais un crochet au Granny afin de prévenir Ruby qu'elle dise que je passe le weekend avec elle si jamais mes parents lui demandent. On va peut-être éviter de leur annoncer notre relation tout de suite Mais bon c'est rare qu'ils soient tous seuls dans leur appart** **.** **A mon avis ils vont en profiter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »**

Elle déposa un baiser plutôt chaste, contrairement à ceux de cet après-midi, sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante, tout en l'enlaçant par la taille.

« **Et dans une heure grand max je suis chez toi Bébé avec notre fils. Et le premier qui s'avise de nous déranger pendant notre weekend je le réexpédie directement dans la forêt enchantée, et je trouverais un portail, compte sur moi ! »**

Regina sourit devant les paroles enfantines de la sauveuse, mais c'est cela aussi qui la rendait tellement craquante.

 **« Je vous attendrais sagement ma puce. Je vais nous préparer un bon petit repas en attendant. Lasagnes et tarte aux pommes, cela vous convient-il sheriff ? »**

 **« Tu es la femme parfaite ! Je t'a… »** Emma ne préféra ne pas en dire trop et se contenta d'embrasser sensuellement sa belle dans une dernière étreinte.

Puis la sauveuse rajusta son badge de sheriff à sa ceinture et sortit du somptueux bureau de Madame le Maire, qui fut le témoin privilégié de leurs ébats passionnels. Elle passa devant cette imbécile de secrétaire de mairie, un large sourire béat étirant ses lèvres, son weekend s'annonçant en effet plus que merveilleux. Cette dernière ne comprenant pas trop la raison de celui-ci, ni même ce que Mademoiselle Mills et le Sheriff Swan avaient fait durant toutes ces heures dans le bureau, - _si elle savait._

Regina quant à elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était profondément touchée mais aussi affolée à l'idée qu'Emma avait manqué de lui dire _**« Je t'aime ».**_ Même si elle mourrait d'envie de se l'entendre dire, car personne à part son fils ne lui avait jamais dit, elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas avoir prononcé ces paroles si précipitamment. Mais malgré la guerre intérieure qui se déroulait en elle entre son cœur et sa raison elle décida de la mettre de côté pour ce weekend. Elle tourna la tête et vit le document qu'Emma lui avait apporté. Elle le ramassa alors et le posa sur son bureau. Avec tout cela elles en avaient même pas parlé. Mais la Brune soupçonna alors sa belle Blonde de s'en être plus servi comme excuse pour venir la voir que comme véritable requête, ce qui la fit sourire tendrement. Elles s'en occuperont la semaine prochaine. Enfilant son manteau de toile et attrapant son sac à main en cuir noir, ce fut après un dernier coup de poignet afin de ranger son bureau _légèrement_ victime de leurs ébats, qu'elle quitta celui-ci en prenant soin de fermer à clef derrière elle. Arrivant dans le hall, elle sortit de la Mairie en même temps que sa secrétaire, et prit bien soin de la fermée à clef également.

 **« Excellent weekend à vous Miss Mills** **.** **»** lui lança-t-elle dans un timide sourire.

 **« Merci Candice, à vous également** **.** **»** lui répondit elle dans un grand sourire. _Mon weekend s'annonce somptueux en effet,_ pensa-t-elle. Et c'est avec ce même sourire aux lèvres qu'elle monta alors dans sa belle Mercedes noire, en direction de son manoir, son havre de paix qui allait, le temps d'un weekend, accueillir ses deux amours…

* * *

 **Bon alors… heureux ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus en tout cas ! A vos reviews n'hésitez pas je mords pas haha.**

 **A samedi prochain pour la suite et excellente semaine à tous !**


	7. Répit

**Coucou les Loulous comment allez-vous ? J'espère que votre semaine fut bonne. Je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous y sont, mais ce weekend a lieu la convention Enchanted à Birmingham… Notre Belle Reine y est bien sûr avec une bonne partie de la fine équipe de OUAT… bien que malheureusement notre belle JMO n'y soit pas il me semble… (Voilà c'était l'info du jour haha et malheureusement je n'ai pas la chance d'y être snif... :p )**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, cela fait chaud au cœur et c'est important d'avoir l'avis de nos chers lecteurs :)**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, petit moment de répit entre nos deux belles… attention rated M…encore oui :p**

 **On se retrouve en bas comme d'hab !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Regina gara sa Mercedes noire devant son manoir. Elle s'était arrêtée faire quelques courses afin d'avoir tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de son repas du soir, aux vues des deux estomacs à pattes qui allaient la rejoindre, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle déposa le tout dans sa grande et belle cuisine, dont l'équipement ferait pâlir les plus grands restaurateurs. Cuisiner était une de ses passions, cela là détendait, et elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de partager ses réalisations. Ce weekend elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Elle décida cependant de s'octroyer une petite pause-café avant de se lancer dans la confection du repas.

Elle ouvrit sa grande baie vitrée qui donnait ainsi un accès direct de la cuisine à sa terrasse et s'installa confortablement sur son bain de soleil afin de déguster son café. Un large sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux et repensa à son après-midi de _travail_ à la Maire. La sensation des mains d'Emma sur son corps, sa délicate bouche emprisonnant la sienne, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, sa belle crinière soyeuse, et ses doigts de fées qui lui procuraient à chaque fois un plaisir divin. La blonde avait été la seule à lui faire ressentir de telles sensations. Un laisser-aller total, une confiance absolue et surtout cette irrésistible envie d'appartenir à l'autre. Jamais ô non jamais la Reine n'avait été autant comblée par un quelconque amant ou amante. Ce n'était alors que purement charnel, afin d'assouvir des besoins inhérents à la plupart des individus. Cela n'allait jamais plus loin, elle s'y était toujours refusée depuis la mort de Daniel, son premier amour. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne dormait jamais avec ses partenaires après leurs ébats.

Mais avec Emma tout était différent et complètement nouveau. Même avec Daniel elle n'avait pas ressenti de sentiments aussi puissants. Peut-être parce que leur relation en était restée au stade de quelques langoureux baisers avant son assassinat par Cora, sa mère. Et c'était cette nouveauté qui lui faisait terriblement peur. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour la sauveuse, malgré le fait qu'elle s'obstinait à les renier. Et c'est cela qui les rendait si dépendantes mutuellement, ce besoin presque devenu vital de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Regina commença à avoir la tête qui tournait avec toutes ses interrogations, et surtout très chaud au souvenir de son bel après-midi de luxure dans les bras du sheriff. Secouant celle-ci afin de chasser tout cela de son esprit pour le moment, elle finit son café et rentra, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son bel et grand jardin. La nature avait toujours eu cet effet là sur la Reine, elle l'apaisait. A l'époque, la jeune Brune pouvait en effet passerdes journées entières à chevaucher les vastes bois de la forêt enchantée. Elle était une cavalière émérite et cela lui permettait aussi de fuir les humeurs massacrantes de sa mère.

La douceur printanière presque inhabituelle qui y régnait en ce mois d'avril avait fait accélérer la floraison de tous ses rosiers, arbres et autres végétaux. Le gazon était d'un beau vert tendre, fraîchement tondu. Elle avait embauché Leroy, _alias Grincheux dans la forêt enchantée,_ pour s'occuper de son jardin de temps en temps, et il est vrai que celui-ci était doué. Oh certes elle aurait pu s'en occuper elle-même d'un tour de poignet magique, mais la nature demandait un peu plus d'attention afin de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Son regard s'attarda sur son pommier, celui-là même qui l'avait vu grandir et partager ses peines et ses joies. Il était devenu son confident, c'est dire l'état de solitude dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée dans son passé. A Storybrook cela avait changé lorsque, grâce à Gold, elle avait pu adopter son petit prince, son amour de petit garçon, Henry Mills junior, qui avait changé sa vie.

Il lui semblait que son bel arbre était encore plus beau que la semaine dernière lorsqu'elle s'y était attardé dessus après…sa première nuit de luxure avec Emma. Ses branches étaient gorgées de sève, son feuillage bien vert en était presque éblouissant. Et ses fruits ! Des pommes, d'une grosseur impressionnante, à la peau d'un rouge écarlate, dont la lumière du soleil couchant se reflétait à merveille dessus. Bien qu'elle en ait achetées, Regina en cueillit délicatement quelques-unes pour sa tarte de ce soir qui n'en serait que meilleure… _« Le Fruit du Véritable Amour… »_. Cette pensée qui la frappa encore, venue d'elle ne savait où, la fit paniquer un court instant. _**« NON !... Simple coïncidence… ».**_ Elle secoua la tête pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Se mettre au fourneau allait lui changer les idées, elle en avait besoin et voulait avant tout essayer de profiter de ce weekend. Le reste elle verrait plus tard… Mais…et si après tout elle se laissait porter pour une fois, sans se poser de questions, juste… apprécier l'instant présent… chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire pour le moment… il était peut-être temps de prendre le risque d'essayer…

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma quant à elle était passée en coup de vent au Granny demandé à Ruby de la couvrir encore au cas où… Elle s'était garée en trombe devant le restaurant de la ville, cela commençait à être une habitude chez elle. Manquant au passage de renverser Archie Hopper, _alias Jiminy cricket,_ qui passait tranquillement dans la rue. C'était la promenade du soir de Pongo, son dalmatien fugueur qu'Emma avait dû chercher maintes et maintes fois, même s'ils savaient tous que ce chien revenait toujours. Son entrée fracassante dans la salle n'était pas passée inaperçue, certains clients ayant manqué de s'étouffer devant telle précipitation de la sauveuse. Elle s'était ruée sur Ruby, en plein service et l'avait amené presque de force à l'écart afin de lui parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Celle-ci ayant eu du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

 **« Eh bien Emma mais que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henry pour que tu m'arraches ainsi de mon service ? »**

 **« Hein ? ... »** Complètement perdue dans ses pensées libertines et brûlant encore de plaisir suite à son étreinte plus que sauvage avec Regina, Emma n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle y avait été un peu fort. **« Euh oui, désolée Ruby, je me suis un peu emportée dans mon élan. Je suis un peu pressée vois-tu. Mais… euh… en fait je voulais te demander si… »**

 **« Si je pouvais encore faire croire à tes parents que l'on passe le weekend ensemble c'est ça ? »** la coupa la jeune louve avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **« T'es géniale Ruby ! Merci tu me sauves la vie là ! Je te revaudrai cela ! »** lui avait lancé Emma dans un soupir de soulagement.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, je te dois bien ça. Et puis les amies ça sert à ça ! Mais il faudra que tu me dises qui est ce bel étalon qui fait battre ton cœur depuis une semaine… »** lui dit-elle le regard brillant, un sourire coquin sur ses fines lèvres. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une louve ainsi…

 **« Hein ? De quoi…bel étalon… »** Emma ne suivait plus rien du tout et du se faire violence pour chasser toutes les idées peu chastes qu'elle avait en tête pour ce weekend, à commencer par ce soir…

 **« Oulala mais notre sauveuse ne serait-elle pas en train de tomber amoureuse là ? Non parce que je me doute bien que tu vas pas aller passer ton weekend à jouer au Scrabble avec les bonnes fées ... Aller s'il te plaît dis-moi Emma. Dis-moi je dirais rien promis ! »**

Une fois les neurones de son cerveau à peu près reconnectés, afin d'être dans la capacité de comprendre et d'aligner plus de deux mots d'affilé, Emma tenta de lui répondre. Un sourire un peu gêné et peut convaincue quant à la discrétion de son amie. Elle avait beau l'adorer, il n'y avait pas mieux que Ruby pour que toute la ville soit au courant du moindre secret. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il était juste très facile de la faire parler.

 **« Euh oui, mais non c'est pas ce que tu crois Ruby, enfin si peut-être, mais je sais pas en fait... bref c'est compliqué, mais ouais j't'expliquerai** **t'inquiètes pas…quand j'y verrai un peu plus clair hein** **.** **»**

 **« Oui enfin surtout quand tu auras moins chaud hein !? Haha… allez ma belle, cours rejoindre ses bras. Je vais avoir de quoi réfléchir ce weekend, et je trouverai qui est ce bel inconnu qui fait chavirer ton cœur. »** lui dit la louve d'un air espiègle.

 **« Hum ouais… merci de tout cœur en tout cas Ruby, aller je file la…leeee rejoindre… »** Et c'est d'un air affolé qu'elle tourna aussi vite qu'elle put les talons **,** priant de tout cœur pour que Ruby n'ait pas relevé son énorme bourde… Ce fut sans compter sur la rapidité extrême de la louve qui venait alors de saisir le bras d'Emma et la ramener à son point de départ.

 **« Attend t'as dit '** _ **la'**_ **?!... Hum hum, cela va faciliter grandement mes réflexions. Il n'y a pas tant de créatures de rêves ici… tu te tapes pas la fée bleue quand même Emma ? Haha ce serait énorme ça…puis c'est vrai qu'elle est pas si mal après tout haha… »** Ruby n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de rire. Emma la coupa d'un ton sec en essayant de parler le plus bas possible, car même dans le couloir à l'écart, les gens dans la salle pouvaient les entendre.

 **« Ruby arrête, tu vas nous faire remarquer. Je l'ai assez fait moi-même en arrivant je pense… Reste tranquille ce weekend et ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On se voit la semaine prochaine. Merci encore, et motus ! »**

 **« Promis Emma ! »** réussit-elle à répondre entre deux éclats de rire.

Emma sortit aussi vite qu'elle put, manquant de percuter encore elle ne sait quel imbécile qui avait décidé de se mettre sur sa route bien malgré lui. Arrivée chez ses parents, toujours de sa douce conduite, elle avait manqué de dégonder la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Décidément elle allait vraiment finir par blesser quelqu'un, elle était folle… Oui folle de Regina, de ses langoureux baisers, de ses mains sur son corps et de ses doigts de fée en elle. De ses petits gémissements, de sa cambrure parfaite, de son odeur légèrement sucrée et piquante, et de son merveilleux nectar récompense ultime du plaisir éprouvé. Une déesse divine venue tout droit des ardentes flammes de l'enfer, tellement sa beauté était diaboliquement irrésistible. Mais c'est alors que quelque chose, ou plutôt un son attira son attention…

 **« Emma ! Emma ! EMMA ! »**

La blonde sursauta et vit ses deux parents plantés droit devant elle, son père avait même posé les mains sur ses épaules afin de la secouer un peu, mais sans succès. Ce n'est que sa voix grave, criant son prénom pour la énième fois, qui la sortie enfin de sa transe pour le moins érotique.

 **« Euh oui pardon…j'étais dehors tout cet après-midi, j'ai dû prendre un petit coup de chaud… »** réussit-elle à articuler. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse au risque de faire une gaffe, et cette fois elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas encore réfléchit au pourquoi du comment elle allait annoncer à ses parents que Henry passerait le weekend avec Regina, alors que ce n'était pas son tour. Et qu'elle serait, _sensée,_ être chez Ruby.

Ses parents la regardèrent d'un air suspicieux, ne croyant pas trop à son coup de chaleur.

 **« Tu es sûre que ça va ma chérie ? Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une bonne douche cela te ferait le plus grand bien. »** s'inquiéta sa mère.

Une douche… L'image du corps nu de Regina sous la douche lui apparut soudainement. Parsemé de fines gouttelettes parcourant les courbes parfaites de celui-ci. Allant de la base de sa nuque jusqu'à l'orée de son antre du plaisir, en passant par le galbe impeccable de sa plantureuse, mais subtilement équilibrée poitrine. Emma se voyait à genoux, devant elle, à ses pieds, nue également. Ses mains posées sur les hanches majestueuses de sa belle Brune, parcourant délicatement de sa langue son mont de Vénus, source de son nectar si précieux, et au goût divinement envoutant.

 **« Emma ma puce, mais tu es certaine que tu n'as rien ? Tu es toute rouge d'un coup et …tu baves ? Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? Je vais finir par t'emmener voir le docteur Whale à l'hôpital si cela continue…** **cela m'inquiète… »** Snow la dévisageait, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le nom d'une quelconque maladie allait apparaître comme par magie sur le visage d'Emma.

 **« C'est rien Mary, ne t'inquiète pas c'est inutile, je vais bien… très bien même… je n'ai pas dû assez boire aujourd'hui,** _du_ _moins d'eau car c'était d'autre chose dont qu'elle s'était gorgée…_ **Voilà tout… »** expliqua-t-elle d'un air exacerbé. Elle s'empressa d'avaler un grand verre d'eau fraîche afin de rester crédible mais elle reconnut que cela lui fit le plus grand bien, avant d'enchaîner, - _car plus vite elle en finirait avec ses parents plus vite elle retrouverait les bras et les parfums délicieusement sensuels de sa Reine_ _._

 **« Ah oui et puis Ruby a besoin de moi ce weekend, et je me disais que cela me ferait aussi le plus grand bien de sortir un peu. Du coup, j'ai proposé à Regina de prendre Henry comme cela vous serez tranquille tous les deux ce weekend, enfin vous aurez l'appart pour vous. Hum... je me suis dit que comme cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé enfin… vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénients… »**

Heureusement qu'une espèce de primate non identifiée venait de lui sauter au cou, car elle commençait vraiment à s'enfoncer.

 **« Oh coooooooool je vais voir maman ce weekend trooooop bien ! Je file chercher quelques affaires et j'arrive ! »** C'était Henry, évidemment qui n'avait pas manquer de tout écouter du haut des escaliers et de descendre, _comme par hasard,_ juste au bon moment.

Pris au dépourvu et devant l'enthousiasme de leur petit-fils, le couple de Charming ne sut que répondre à part un **« Euh… Ok »**

Henry fut redescendu en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Emma fila à son tour chercher quelques affaires à elle, histoire de pouvoir se changer un peu ce weekend, car ses habits d'aujourd'hui avait quelques peu… soufferts… Et puis la douche… elle la prendrait certainement avec Regina, espérant rendre réelles les images plus que sensuelles de tout à l'heure. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de chasser la Reine de son esprit, au moins le temps de sortir calmement de chez ses parents.

Henry n'en pouvait plus et tournait comme un lion en cage en attendant que sa mère Blonde redescende, chose qui arriva vite, les deux devant être aussi pressés l'un que l'autre d'arriver au manoir.

 **« Ha enfin ! Bon aller bon weekend David, bon weekend Snow, à lundi soir ! »** il avait dit cela en même temps qu'il leur fit un bisou pour le moins rapide. Emma se contentant comme à son habitude d'un salut et d'un petit sourire.

Henry courut comme un fou jusqu'à la coccinelle jaune d'Emma et ouvrit la portière d'un geste si brusque qu'elle faillit lui rester dans les mains. Emma sourit tout en déposant les sacs dans le coffre. Elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir retrouver la brune. Il lui restait juste à annoncer la nouvelle à Henry. Nouvelle qui allait à coup sûr finir d'enchanter son weekend.

A peine assise que Henry se jeta tant bien que mal autour de ses épaules et annonça tout joyeusement.

 **« Aller en route pour un weekend en famille ! »**

Emma se recula brusquement de son étreinte, le fixant d'un air accusateur.

 **« Euh et puis-je savoir comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà informé de cette petite surprise, très cher ? »**

 **« Bah c'est facile tu n'avais pas vraiment un air de quelqu'un qui va passer son weekend avec sa meilleure amie, mais plus… AVEC SON NAMOUUUUREUUUUSEUUUUU »** lui dit Henry tout en levant les yeux au ciel, sur un petit air rêveur afin de se moquer gentiment de sa mère. **« Mes grands-parents gobent peut-être encore tes fausses excuses, mais moi y'a longtemps que j'ai compris haha »**

Emma le regarda d'un air fier et reconnaissant, n'en revenant toujours pas de la maturité de son jeune garçon.

 **« Décidément on peut rien te cacher à toi gamin. Allez, allons rejoindre ta mère »** lança-t-elle d'un air plus que joyeux.

Emma se gara, en trombe pour ne pas changer, devant l'imposant manoir de sa non moindre sulfureuse et outrageusement sexy propriétaire. Henry sortit comme un fou de la voiture et courut le long de l'allée menant à l'entrée de ce qui allait être leur petit paradis du weekend, suivi de près par une Emma, les bras chargés de leurs sacs. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Henry n'eut pas besoin de manquer de dégonder la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en effet sur une Regina pour le moins très coquette, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emma. Elle s'était en effet changée et portait une petite jupe en cuir noir, lui arrivant à hauteur des genoux, qui épousait à merveille les formes sensuelles de ses cuisses et de sa sublime descente de rein **s**. En haut elle avait mis un ample chemisier rouge, à manches courtes, laissant apparaître encore un décolleté ravageur. En même temps **,** quel vêtement de sa vaste garde-robe ne lui allait pas ? Aucun. Tout ce qui appartenait à la Reine était parfaitement adapté à elle et à son corps de rêve. Du moins du point de vue d'Emma et de beaucoup d'autres aussi certainement…. Henry se jeta alors dans les bras de sa mère l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, sa tête retrouvant sa place rassurante au creux de ses hanches.

 **« Maman ! Je suis trop content que l'on passe le weekend ensemble, tous les trois… en famille… »** lui avait-il dit tout en relevant sa tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Ses paroles touchèrent profondément la brune qui tenta cependant de ne pas trop le montrer devant lui.

 **« Je vois que notre petite surprise te fait plaisir, en même temps le contraire m'aurait étonné… »** lui avait-elle répondu d'une voix douce, tout en le regardant d'un air tendre.

 **« Haha ! Oh mais Emma n'a rien eu à me dire. J'ai tout deviné tout seul ! Grand-mère et grand père ont peut-être cru son histoire d'aller passer le weekend avec Ruby, mais à moi on me la fait pas. Et puis elle avait un regard rêveur, comme ont les gens quand ils sont amoureuuuuux ! »** lança-t-il de son petit air espiègle.

Regina, le sourire aux lèvres, releva alors son regard sur la Blonde qu'elle ne manqua pas de laisser courir sur son corps fin et musclé, qu'elle avait encore eu le plaisir de parcourir cet après-midi même. Et elle espérait bien renouveler cela plusieurs fois durant les deux jours à venir. Un frisson de plaisir et de désir parcourut alors sa colonne vertébrale.

Emma n'en menait pas très large non plus face à la Brune, toujours perchée sur ses vertigineux talons aiguilles, qui ne faisait alors que sublimer sa silhouette aux courbes de déesse divine. Et puis cette jupe moulante et le chemisier ample donnant l'impression de danser sur le corps de Regina semblait la narguer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, les lui arracher afin de retrouver un contact charnel avec sa majesté. Sa peau de velours, ses parfums sensuels, ses soupirs de plaisir, tout lui manquait déjà cruellement. Sentant une légère _tension_ entre elles eux, la blonde prit la parole afin d'apaiser un peu ce climat de désir torride.

 **« Eh bien gamin, tu en sais bien des choses dis-moi, où as-tu appris tout cela ? »** demanda-t-elle à son fils d'un air amusé.

 **« C'est Snow qui me l'a expliqué un jour, lorsqu'elle m'avait surpris en train de regarder Grace un peu trop intensément… »** lui confia-t-il d'un air gêné, les joues rosies par la honte. **« Elle m'avait dit que je devrais aller lui parler car elle voyait bien que je la trouvais jolie. Je lui avais répondu que ce n'était pas vrai et c'est là qu'elle m'a expliqué le truc du regard, de l'étincelle et tout… »**

Emma et Regina se regardèrent d'un air attendri par leur petit bout, déjà bien grand. Mais elles ne bougèrent pas pour autant, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter avec leur fils. Celui-ci les regarda à son tour et les sentant un peu mal à l'aise, décida de venir à leur secours, l'occasion de changer de sujet également.

 **« Si vous voulez vous embrasser devant moi vous pouvez hein… C'est ce que font tous les couples haha… Snow et Charming ne se gênent pas pour le faire. Et moi ça me fait plaisir de voir mes mamans s'aimer. »**

Emma fit le premier pas…. Enfin, oui enfin elle allait pouvoir retrouver les succulentes lèvres pulpeuses de celle qui faisait tant battre son cœur. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle passa délicatement sa main sous le menton de sa belle. Relevant ainsi son visage pour la contempler droit dans les yeux, Emma s'approcha doucement de sa bouche.

 **« Dans ce cas… »**

Et elles scellèrent ainsi leurs lèvres dans un tendre et délicat baiser. Une extrême sensation de chaleur se rependit alors dans leur corps. Une onde de plaisir ultime, qu'elles ne savaient expliquer, qui s'insinuait en elles telles de la lave en fusion. Elles stoppèrent cependant leur baiser, ne voulant pas aller trop loin devant leur fils. Regina prit alors la main d'Emma, enlaçant tendrement, de son autre bras, son fils par les épaules. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le manoir qui serait, pour le moment, le seul témoin de cet amour naissant entre la Reine et la Sauveuse.

La soirée n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. Le dîner s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, qui plus est sur la terrasse, car la douceur printanière ambiante invitait amplement à rester dehors. Henry avait établi son planning du weekend, avec enfin le pique-nique à la plage pour le samedi et une journée au manoir le dimanche. L'eau de la piscine devait commencer à se prêter à des parties de baignades endiablées. Et s'il manquait quelques degrés, Regina saurait y remédier d'un coup de poignet magique.

La fin de soirée était arrivée rapidement, et vers vingt-deux heures Henry fut invité à aller au lit, s'il souhaitait être en forme pour le weekend. Il avait eu le bonheur d'avoir ses deux mamans pour lui faire un dernier câlin et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ses mères s'apprêtaient à quitter sa chambre quand celui-ci les interpella.

 **« Mamans… »**

Celles-ci se retournèrent alors.

 **« Je vous aime, toutes les deux, et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur, notre bonheur. N'oubliez jamais cela… »**

Heureusement que la pièce était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité, car les larmes leur montèrent instantanément aux yeux. Regina, sous le coup de l'émotion, en fut même incapable de parler. Emma le sentit et la serra contre elle tout en regardant son fils malgré le peu de lumière présente.

 **« Nous aussi mon chéri… Nous aussi... »**

Sur ce, elles quittèrent sa chambre en veillant à ne pas refermer trop la porte derrière elles. Il n'arrivait pas encore à dormir dans une pièce complètement fermée et avait besoin de voir la faible lumière qui régnait dans le couloir la nuit.

Emma prit la Brune par les épaules car elle la sentait un peu perturbée par les paroles de leur fils. C'est comme cela qu'elles rejoignirent la chambre de la Reine à l'autre bout du couloir. La Blonde prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, mais ne savait pas trop comment agir avec une Regina sous le coup de l'émotion. Leur relation n'était pas simple pour la Reine, elle le savait. Elle songeait aussi à avoir une discussion avec elle dans l'espoir de la rassurer car si elle la perdait elle ne s'en remettrait certainement pas.

 **« Ça va aller ma puce ? Si tu souhaites que je prenne la chambre d'ami, je le comprendrais… »**

C'est à contre cœur qu'elle lui avait proposé cela afin de la mettre à l'aise et de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à prendre le temps. La Reine n'avait pourtant pas manqué de manifester quelques signes d'affection et de rapprochements dans la soirée. Celui qui avait le plus touché Emma était lorsqu'elle avait rapproché sa chaise d'elle, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule et glissant délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse. La Blonde avait dû faire preuve d'un effort surhumain afin de ne pas se laisser trop aller par cette sensation de chaleur intense à chaque contact avec Regina. Et puis surtout il y avait Henry, un minimum de tenue en public s'imposait.

La brune la regarda d'un air étrange. Comprenant les doutes d'Emma face à ses changements d'humeurs rapides et à ses propres interrogations. Elle s'était fait la promesse de mettre cela de côté au moins le temps du weekend, afin de voir, d'essayer et de s'accorder aussi un peu de bonheur. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas profiter de la présence de sa belle Blonde à la crinière de feu, qui lui donnait un aspect si sauvage…et si désirable. Elle sentit sa belle se tendre légèrement face à son regard plus que vague, et tenta d'y parer aussitôt. Regina se colla alors tout contre la sauveuse, l'enlaça tendrement tout en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Rapprochant son visage du sien afin de déposer un langoureux baiser sur ses lèvres tellement douces et agréables. Emma ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de ses hanches afin de resserrer un peu plus leur tendre étreinte. Malgré tout, elles avaient ce besoin de sentir leurs corps proches l'un de l'autre, comme si un lien invisible les reliait. Sans ces contacts, elle avait maintenant le sentiment d'être incomplète.

La Brune se recula légèrement après leur tendre échange, et la fixa tendrement tout en plongeant son regarde dans celui d'un bleu azur envoutant de sa belle.

 **« Ne dis pas de bêtises ma puce…j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… »**

Le cœur d'Emma faillit lâcher sur cette révélation plus qu'inattendue mais ô combien agréable à entendre. Elle lui sourit d'un air qui lui parut un peu stupide, le fameux air amoureux dont Henry parlait.

La brune rit sur cette moue de petite fille qui ne la rendait que plus adorable. Décidant de détendre encore un peu plus l'atmosphère et de jouer avec son sheriff, elle s'adressa alors à cellle-ci d'un air un peu coquin.

 **« Cependant j'ai l'impression que mon sheriff n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de se changer après son** _ **astreignante**_ **après-midi de travail… je suis certaine qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien… »**

Emma déglutit… Elle avait chaud d'un coup… vraiment très chaud… Les images qu'elle avait eues chez ses parents lui revinrent en tête…Une douche… mais est-ce que sa Reine daignerait la rejoindre… Ne voulant pas trop la brusquer elle décida de jouer la carte du jeu. C'est dans un air tout aussi coquin qu'elle lui répondit.

 **« J'avoue Madame le Maire, que votre sheriff était un peu pressé de vous retrouver, et n'a pour ainsi dire pas pris le temps de se rafraîchir et de se changer… Et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte d'emprunter votre salle de bain si vous me le proposez si gentiment… Madame le Maire souhaite-t-elle m'escorter jusqu'à la douche… ? »**

Emma s'était un peu emportée malgré elle, mais l'idée d'une douche avec sa belle l'excitait de plus en plus.

Reginacomprit totalement les envies de la Blonde, y ayant elle aussi pensé mainte et mainte fois. Mais l'ambiance étant au jeu elle décida de s'y prêter. Cela l'aidait aussi à passer au-delà de ses questionnements, et surtout donnait un peu de piquant dans leur début de relation. Dans un sourire ravageur et d'un regard à faire fondre le plus énorme des icebergs, la Brune avança ses lèvres vers une oreille d'Emma. Cette dernière put sentir alors de nouveau son souffle brûlant, s'immiscer sensuellement dans son cou, ce qui eut l'effet de déclencher une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans ses veines.

 **« Ce n'est pas normalement au sheriff d'escorter sa Reine… Commencez déjà par vous rendre digne d'elle… »** lui souffla la brune d'une voix où l'on pouvait sentir le désir ardent qui commençait sérieusement à la consumer.

Emma déglutit, et malgré l'intense tension sexuelle qui régnait entre elles, le Blonde réussit à émettre quelques sons ressemblants plus ou moins à un **« Si c'est ce que désire sa Majesté... »**

Puis sans demander son reste elle se rua presque à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Ne prenant pas même le temps de récupérer quelques affaires pour la nuit, au risque de se jeter sur sa Belle et son corps de déesse à la beauté dévastatrice. **« Respire Emma… Respire… calme toi… ne brusque pas les choses »** tenta-t-elle de se persuader mentalement. Elle jeta ses vêtements au sol et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la douche. La sensation de l'eau chaude et relaxante sur son corps, bien qu'une douche froide lui aurait aussi fait du bien, la détendrait un peu.

Elle était face au mur, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, laissant sa magnifique crinière dorée onduler légèrement dans son dos au rythme de l'eau. Ses mains étaient libres vu que la douche possédait un pommeau fixe, dont elle se servait et un autre mobile. Soudain elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille et des lèvres douces et soyeuses envahir son cou de tendres et délicats baisers. Sans parler des deux seins qu'elle sentait s'écraser légèrement dans son dos. Elle était venue, elle l'avait rejointe, elle avait osé. Emma profita encore un peu de cette douce sensation de bien-être total s'insinuer en elle. Elle sentit un nuage de papillons naître dans son bas ventre, et son entre-jambe s'humidifier d'un liquide se mêlant à l'eau déjà présente. Elle se retourna alors afin de contempler la pure merveille qui se tenait derrière elle. Regina la fixait d'un regard de braise, elle était elle aussi nue, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps au gré de ses formes divinement parfaites. Emma aurait donné cher à ce moment-là pour être l'une d'elles. Sans plus attendre elle se jeta sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et la retourna alors pour la plaquer contre le carrelage humide de la douche.

La Brune émit alors un de ces petits gémissement de surprise qui ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus le brasier qui était en train de consumer Emma à ce moment-là. La Blonde sentit alors les mains de Regina s'égarer dans sa crinière, exerçant une légère pression, demande implicite de la Reine pour s'occuper d'elle comme il se doit. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et commença par attaquer son cou de fougueux baisers. En même temps elle saisit à pleine main les deux mamelons de la Brune, dont elle pouvait sentir dans ses paumes ses tétons déjà dressés de plaisir. Regina laissa échapper un autre soupir de désir en sentant alors Emma les malaxer tendrement. Cette dernière n'en pouvant plus, elle parcourut alors sensuellement de sa langue la distance séparant le cou de son amante à sa divine poitrine. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de ses hanches, alors qu'elle commença à s'occuper des petites dunes de la Brune à l'aide de sa langue, mordillant de temps en temps de manière un peu plus brutale que la première fois, l'extrémité rigide de ceux-ci. Regina se cambra alors de plaisir, les mains toujours dans la tignasse blonde de son amante. Elle exerça alors une légère pression dessus afin de lui instiguer de poursuivre sa descente sensuelle vers la source de son désire ultime.

Emma, un téton entre ses dents, releva le regard et ne manqua pas d'apprécier la vue sublime qu'elle avait. Quel parfait spectacle que d'admirer son amante onduler de plaisir, les yeux fermés, gémissant au rythme de ses mouvements de langues sur sa poitrine. Ne voulant pas la faire languir plus longtemps, la Blonde se mit alors à genoux devant sa Reine, les mains toujours posées sur ses hanches, qui semblaient avoir été faites pour ses mains. Elle s'approcha alors enfin de son trésor le plus précieux. Commençant par répandre un souffle chaud sur les lèvres gorgées de plaisir de Regina, ce qui eut le mérite de lui arracher un cri de plaisir. Emma mit fin à son impatience en collant alors sa bouche contre son Mont de Vénus. Elle lécha consciencieusement celui-ci dans les moindre de ses plis afin de se gorger du précieux et délicieux nectar divin de la Brune. Cette dernière se cambra de plus belle, suppliant alors Emma de mettre fin à son torride supplice.

 **« Huuuum Em'… je t'en prie… prends moi… je te veux en moi… s'il te plaît ma puce… »**

Ne pouvant résister à pareil requête, la Sauveuse s'empressa d'assouvir le désir d'être comblée de sa Reine. Sa langue s'enfonça alors dans les profondeurs de son antre du plaisir, aux parois recouvertes de son si précieux liquide, dont elle ne se lassait pas de se gorger. Elle ramena ensuite ses deux mains au niveau du sexe de la Brune et malaxa de ses pouces son petit bouton de rose, déjà bien dressé par toute son excitation. Regina poussa alors un son fort et guttural, laissant deviner un orgasme proche. Alertée par ce cri, Emma se redressa alors soudainement afin de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, une main posée sur l'une des hanches de la Brune et l'autre s'occupant de la pénétrer délicatement de deux doigts. La Reine laissa échapper une autre exclamation de plaisir, étouffée dans la bouche de sa Blonde. Emma commença alors ses va-et-vient dans son amante, qui ne manqua pas d'essayer d'accélérer ceux-ci dans de vifs mouvements de bassins. Elle partit alors à son tour avec ses mains à la découverte des courbes fines et musclés du corps de son sheriff. Arrivant à l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait malgré ses yeux fermés et ses déhanchements sensuels. Elle caressa alors à son tour les lèvres de la Blonde qu'elle sentit également gorgées de son liquide, somme de l'intensité de son désir pour elle. Emma fut agréablement surprise par cette entreprise pour le moins excitante et ce fut à son tour de laisser échapper un soupir de bonheur. Regina enfonça deux doigts dans son intimité, et elles accélérèrent alors ensemble leur va-et-vient. Emma, déjà largement excitée par tout ce qu'elle avait procuré comme plaisir à son amante ne tarda pas aussi à être proche du gouffre. Elles sentirent en même temps les parois du vagin de l'autre se resserrer sur leursdoigts, et c'est encore ensemble qu'elles atteignirent le septième ciel.

 **« Oh mon amour, oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »**

 **« Emma, ma puce c'est... trop… bo…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… »**

Elles se laissèrent tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant alors langoureusement. Toujours arrosées par le pommeau de douche, témoin silencieux de leurs ébats, se contentant juste de les avoir maintenues encore plus mouillées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

A bout de souffle elles durent rompre leur baiser. Emma posa sont front contre celui de Regina.

 **« Sa Majesté serait-elle insatiable ? Ou alors l'après-midi n'a pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes… ? »** lui susurra-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Regina cligna des yeux et fit apparaître un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

 **« Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit Miss Swan qu'il est difficile de résister aux bonnes choses ? »** souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Regina emprisonna alors de ses lèvres celles d'une Emma, plus que troublée par une telle réponse. Elles s'enlacèrent dans un dernier baiser passionnel où leurs langues effectuèrent une danse sensuelle.

Après cette douche pour le moins érotique et coquine, elles terminèrent de se laver et de rejoindre le lit Queen-Size de la Reine pour un repos bien mérité. Regina avait encore remis une de ses nuisettes, qui lui sied si bien, flottant majestueusement sur ses courbes de déesse. Emma, quant à elle en simple boxer, ne se lasserait donc jamais d'une telle vue divine. Elle se coucha la première, sur le côté, rejoint rapidement par son amante Brune. Celle-ci vint blottir son dos le long du ventre plat et de la poitrine ferme et justement proportionnée de sa Belle. Elle tourna sa tête afin de contempler une dernière fois, dans la pénombre de la chambre, le visage de celle qui venait de la combler de plaisir.

 **« Bonne nuit ma puce… Je suis contente de t'avoir à mes côtés ce weekend, avec Henry…Merci. »** lui confia-t-elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses fines lèvres au goût agréablement sucré.

 **« Je suis heureuse également quand je suis avec toi 'Gina… J'ai besoin de toi… Bonne nuit bébé. »**

Elles s'embrasèrent une dernière fois et Regina se lova un peu plus contre elle afin de bien sentir le corps de son amante contre son dos. Emma passa une main sur ses hanches et la déposa ensuite délicatement sur le ventre de la Brune. Cette dernière s'empressa de poser la sienne dessus et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent aussitôt. Toujours ce besoin d'être au maximum en contact avec l'autre. Et c'est dans cette tendre étreinte qu'elles s'endormirent toutes les deux profondément. Le weekend s'annonçait décidément très bon…

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà encore un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.** **Excellente semaine à tous et à samedi prochain pour la suite sans faute !**


	8. Toi et Moi

**Bonjour les loulous, comment allez-vous avec ce splendide soleil ? Cela fait du bien, ça sent l'été, les belles journées, et les longues soirées plus ou moins tranquille entre amis haha.**

 **Merci encore pour ceux qui laissent des reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs.**

 **Et pour répondre au guest, oui un peu de calme de temps en temps dans la relation de nos deux belles fait du bien de temps en temps haha. Merci à toi pour ta review.**

 **Voici encore un petit chapitre sympathique, qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **Ha oui et j'oublie de le dire une fois sur deux (mémoire de poisson rouge bonjour !), mais bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont à ABC… sauf mon imagination… quand même :p**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve un peu en bas comme toujours**

* * *

 **« Bonne nuit mon chéri, fais de beaux rêves. »**

 **« Bonne nuit gamin. »**

 **« Bonne nuit mes mamans d'amour. »**

Regina et Emma, après avoir chacune d'elles embrassé tendrement leur petit prince, se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie de sa chambre, un sourire ému aux lèvres suite aux paroles très touchantes de celui-ci.

 **« Et au fait mes mamans d'amour, j'ai passé le meilleur weekend de toute ma vie. J'en veux plein d'autres comme celui-là. J'aime que l'on se retrouve ainsi… en famille… »** leur lança Henry, avant de s'enrouler dans ses draps.

Regina regarda tendrement son fils et ne put s'empêcher de revenir vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes d'émotion. Elle posa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa tendrement avant de rajouter **« Moi aussi mon chéri, j'en veux plein d'autres des weekends comme celui-là… »**

Elle avait dit tout cela en regardant tendrement Emma, son Emma, appuyée sur le montant de la porte, et qui l'avait comblée telle une Reine durant tout le weekend.

Henry, dos à ses mères, esquissa un immense sourire de profond bonheur, et ferma les yeux afin de se laisser sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Il en avait bien besoin, car ces deux jours avec ses mamans avaient été intenses de tous les côtés, tant au niveau activité, qu'émotionnel.

Regina rejoint alors Emma près de la sortie de la chambre, glissa sa main le long de sa mâchoire et ne put s'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres fines dans un tendre baiser. Leurs bras s'enroulèrent alors mutuellement autour de leurs hanches et elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre parentale, unique témoin de leurs multiples étreintes de ce délicieux weekend.

Un fois la porte de celle-ci refermée, Regina se tourna vers Emma et fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Le trop plein d'émotions positives du weekend eut raison d'elle. En effet peu habituée à ce genre de sensation, la Brune se sentait perdue, voir même effrayée. Elle ne savait point ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver, à elle, l'ancienne Evil Queen, qui avait par le passé été l'auteure de terribles atrocités. Tout ce bonheur aux côtés de sa belle Blonde lui semblait trop beau. Elle ressentait cette douce sensation de vivre un merveilleux rêve, où l'on sait pertinemment que tôt ou tard le réveil arrivera, et qui engendre inéluctablement cette immense sensation de vide en soi et de tristesse.

Emma, inquiète pour sa belle, resserra son étreinte afin de lui montrer qu'elle était là, prête à la protéger de ses démons, qui elle le savait, la perturbaient encore beaucoup. Si seulement, si seulement d'un coup de poignet magique elle avait pu les faire disparaître…. Mais nonobstant le fait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien sa magie, celle-ci avait ses limites. L'amour, la mort étaient les deux principales choses qui ne pouvait se régler ainsi, sans engendrer de terribles conséquences. Et puis c'était cela qui faisait la force de l'amour, ses hauts, ses bas, les conflits, les doutes, avancer pour passer outre. Et Emma était prête, prête à se battre pour elles, pour leur amour, quitte à y laisser des plumes, elle serait forte pour deux, en attendant que son amante le soit aussi, et fasse taire ses démons.

La Blonde souleva alors la Brune du sol de ses bras musclés et vint l'allonger sur leur lit. Elle en fit de même afin de conserver son étreinte autour de celle-ci, et parcourut son dos de délicates caresses en espérant l'apaiser. Cette dernière se lovant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de sentir Emma proche d'elle. Les battements de son cœur, son odeur, sa peau contre la sienne, malgré leurs vêtements qui ne leur permettaient que de légers contacts, la rassurait, et elle en avait terriblement besoin. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, dans leur bulle, formée par leur douce étreinte. Regina finit par relever sa tête à la recherche du regard bleu azur de sa belle dans lequel elle aimait se perdre, et voir tout l'amour qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Car oui Emma la regardait d'une manière dont personne ne l'avait fait avant. Elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins regardé ainsi à vrai dire, mais elles n'étaient alors ni l'une ni l'autre prête à accepter leurs sentiments. Car de sentiments il était bien question. La Brune passa alors délicatement une main sur la joue de la sauveuse, remettant au passage une mèche de sa crinière rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle vint alors déposer un tendre baiser sur ses fines lèvres, baiser rendu humide par les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

 **« Merci ma puce… »** réussit-elle à dire péniblement, malgré sa gorge nouée de peur, causée par ses émotions nouvelles.

 **« Merci de quoi mon cœur ? »** l'interrogea Emma d'une voix qu'elle voulut la plus douce et tendre possible.

 **« D'être là, encore, malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire depuis ton arrivée à Storybrook, et encore récemment. Tu as toujours été là pour moi en fait. Tu as été la seule à me comprendre, à me défendre bec et ongle face à la colère de la ville, lorsque le sort a été rompu. A me faire confiance et à voir du bon en moi malgré l'obscure noirceur de mon cœur. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'essayer de donner une autre vision de moi aux habitants de cette ville. Certains l'ont compris, d'autres non. Mais je m'en fiche à vrai dire car la seule qui compte à mes yeux ici c'est toi… et notre fils bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si un jour je serai vraiment acceptée de tous, mais tant que je t'ai à mes côtés, cela me va. Si je suis de nouveau Maire c'est grâce à toi, et tu as toujours su à quel point ce poste est important pour moi… »**

 **« Je t'arrête tout de suite Majesté, si tu es Maire de nouveau c'est uniquement parce que Snow ne s'en sortait pas et menait la ville droit à sa perte ! Et puis le monde des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel c'est bien joli mais celui-là, il reste purement imaginaire ! »** la coupa-t-elle, tout en esquissant un petit sourire coquin.

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Un peu d'humour afin de détendre la situation était toujours le bienvenu. Et c'est cela aussi que Regina chérissait tant chez sa Blonde, cette capacité à la faire rire en toute situation, avec son petit air enfantin.

 **« Et puis je préfère mile fois avoir affaire à une Mairesse aussi sexy et désirable que vous plutôt qu'à une licorne qui transpire la guimauve lors de nos entretiens… professionnels, à la mairie. »** rajouta Emma en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil, qui en disait long.

Mais cela eut le mérite de conserver le sublime sourire que sa Brune retrouvait timidement. **« Vous êtes impossible Sheriff… mais c'est cela aussi qui me fait craquer chez vous… »** lui avait-elle répondu tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Emma se recula alors légèrement sur son coude, et vint appuyer sa tête sur sa main, afin de pouvoir contempler d'un peu plus haut sa sulfureuse amante, restée quant à elle allongée sur le dos. De son autre main libre, elle vint lui faire de légères caresses sur son ventre plat et musclé. Car même si Regina ne faisait pas spécialement de sport, elle prenait tellement soin de sa ligne, que son corps ne pouvait être que parfait et impeccablement proportionné. Elles se regardèrent ainsi d'un air tendre et amoureux. Mais une pensée vint perturber la Blonde, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire froncer les sourcils. Regina le remarqua et jeta un regard inquiet dans sa direction.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix marquée par l'angoisse.

Emma la regarda d'un air qu'elle voulut rassurant mais elle ne put cacher le trouble qui venait de la saisir. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ce qui l'attirait chez elle, hormis sa beauté dévastatrice. Et cela peina terriblement Emma, car il y avait en effet bien des choses qui l'attirait chez sa personne.

 **« C'est que… Mon amour tu es bien consciente que malgré le fait que je succombe un peu plus de jour en jour à la perfection de tes courbes frisant l'insolence, et à ta beauté diabolique, mon attirance vers toi va bien au-delà de ce** _ **petit**_ **détail physique ? »** Ne préférant pas laisser trop longtemps le silence devenir pesant, elle enchaîna. **« Je veux que tu saches qu'à mes yeux tu es une femme très forte. Ça n'a pas toujours était simple entre nous, je sais que tu as voulu plus d'une fois me tuer au début, mais en même temps je te retirais la seule chose, enfin personne, qui te faisait te sentir exister, Henry. Ton fils, que tu as merveilleusement bien éduqué, et personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire mieux que toi. Je l'ai réalisé dès le début, ce gamin m'a tout de suite fait craquer de par son intelligence et sa maturité, lorsqu'il a débarqué chez moi à Boston. J'ai eu un choc quand il m'a annoncé être mon fils biologique. Je ne te connaissais alors pas encore, mais ma première pensée a été de me dire que sa mère adoptive devait être une femme merveilleuse, droite et aimante. L'envie d'un enfant adopté de retrouver ses parents biologiques est naturelle, et indépendante du fait qu'il soit dans une famille adoptive aimante ou non. C'est un besoin que l'on a en nous… J'en sais quelque chose. Et puis il y a eu notre première rencontre, pour le moins explosive je dois dire, mais j'ai tout de suite vue que sous ce masque froid et cette image d'une femme dénuée de tout sentiment que tu voulais donner, se cachait une personne profondément blessée, perdue. J'ai appris à te connaître, au travers nos aventures et ce que les autres disaient de toi. Même si beaucoup te détestaient, au fond leur haine était infondée, car jamais personne ne s'est vraiment intéressé à ton passé. J'en ai eu quelques bribes lors de nos discussions et en lisant le livre d'Henry, car oui je l'ai lu, j'avais besoin de savoir d'où je venais, et surtout ton histoire… J'en ai eu les lames aux yeux en découvrant la douce demoiselle que tu étais, et que l'on a transformé en Evil Queen. Même si j'ai encore pu te le sortir il n'y a pas longtemps, tu es loin d'être** _ **evil**_ **au fond de toi mon amour. Je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites pas en parler de suite, mais sache que le jour où tu en éprouveras le besoin je serais là pour t'écouter, même si je connais maintenant une bonne partie de ton histoire. Tu es juste une femme que le manque d'amour et la perte de celui-ci a fait se renfermer. Et tu as noyé ta douleur dans le mal. Mais au fond c'est à toi que tu as fait le plus de mal. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te combler de bonheur et de la reconnaissance que tu mérites. Je ne me permettrai plus de te juger mon ange, je suis loin d'être toute blanche également, et comme tu l'as découvert au début j'ai eu aussi mes moments obscurs dans mon passé… Je t'aime Regina, je ne pensais jamais me l'avouer un jour mais oui, je t'aime, et ne cesserai de te le prouver et de te protéger chaque jour qui passe… si toi aussi tu le désires… »**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait que la Reine sache ce qu'elle pensait vraiment d'elle. Après avoir longuement hésité pour ne point la faire fuir, ou l'effrayer, elle ne pouvait plus garder ceci pour elle. Et puis ce weekend passé à ses côtés avec leur petit prince, tous les trois, en famille, avait fini de confirmer ses pensées. Regina n'avait cessé d'être à l'écoute d'elle et son fils. Au petit soin en cuisine, maman hyper protectrice lors des sorties, regardant avec amour son petit homme s'amuser comme un fou avec sa maman blonde, tel deux adolescents. Et ne manquant pas d'immortaliser ces précieux moments en photos. Les gestes tendres entre les deux amantes s'étaient aussi faits de plus en plus fréquents, tout en restant discrets et délicats en présence de leur fils. De tendres sourires, des regards remplis d'étincelles d'un amour naissant, des mains jointes lors des ballades, de furtifs mais délicats baisers échangés de temps à autre, le tout sous le regard débordant de joie et de bonheur de leur fils. Autant de signes qui avait prouvé à Emma les efforts que Regina faisait afin d'avancer dans leur nouvelle et fragile relation. Elle se doutait que cela était compliqué, pour une personne s'étant toujours refusée à l'amour et à qui l'on avait dit qu'il n'était que poison et faiblesse. La Blonde aussi avait peur, car elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela non plus envers quelqu'un, du moins pas aussi fort. Mais son passé l'avait endurcie, et puis il fallait bien qu'une des deux fassent les premiers pas, du moins au début. Et Emma savait que c'était à elle de guider Regina, et elle avait toute confiance dans le fait que cela aiderait sa belle et sulfureuse amante, ou du moins voulait y croire. Et puis son _rôle_ de sauveuse devait certainement lui donner des ailes… qu'elle espérait ne pas brûler cette fois.

Regina n'avait pas quitté sa Blonde des yeux lors de son long monologue, ayant même presque arrêté de respirer. Les larmes avaient coulé sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir, de toute façon cela était impossible. Jamais, oh non jamais quelqu'un lui avait fait une telle déclaration. Des cœurs elle en avait fait chavirer, _tout comme elle en avait arrachés aussi,_ mais l'intérêt des personnes s'arrêtait à sa plastique de rêve. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait aimé pour ce qu'elle était… ELLE. Avec son passé, ses erreurs, et ses terribles actes de méchanceté. Sa gorge était sèche et serrée devant de telles paroles magnifiques. Elle réussit cependant à reprendre une partie de ses esprits, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, car la Blonde la fixait d'un air inquiet, de peur d'y être allé un peu fort, si tôt dans leur relation. Regina se releva alors, passa ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches de la Blonde et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Se retrouvant alors toutes les deux face à face, elle prit le délicat visage d'Emma à la peau si douce entre ses mains, et vint l'embrasser d'un long, langoureux, tendre et sensuel baiser. La Brune voulant faire passer dans celui-ci toutes les émotions que la longue tirade de sa belle avait déclenchées chez elle, et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, malgré la présence de ses démons. La Blonde en avait par la même occasion profité pour enlacer de ses bras fins et musclés le tour de hanche de sa douce. Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser ainsi, reprenant partiellement leur souffle, afin de retrouver au plus vite le contact de leurs douces lèvres. Emma sentait bien toute la reconnaissance et l'amour que voulait lui faire ainsi passer sa Belle dans ses tendres et vrais baisers.

Elles finirent tout de même par s'arrêter, à contre cœur, commençant réellement à manquer de souffle. Regina, toujours les mains sur les joues d'Emma la fixa droit dans les yeux, d'un regard brillant d'amour et de larmes. Mais des larmes qui prouvaient à quel point celle-ci avait été touchée au plus profond d'elle-même par ses propos.

 **« Merci ma puce… du fond du cœur merci…j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir mon ange…je…je…je tiens terriblement à toi, sache le… même si les mots me manquent après une si magnifique déclaration…d'amour… »** avait tenté de répondre la Reine car il est vrai qu'elle ne savait que dire face à ce genre de révélations, n'y étant pas habituée du tout.

Emma la regarda avec un grand sourire, ses yeux débordant d'amour. **« Alors ne dis rien pour l'instant mon coeur… tes baisers en ont dit long… rassure toi. »**

Regina se retira alors des cuisses d'Emma et vint se coucher sur le côté, face à son amante, qui vint aussitôt l'enlacer. Elle avait compris la demande implicite de la Brune voulant s'endormir dans ses bras, lovée contre sa poitrine. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles sombrèrent, à leur tour, dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond, encore toutes habillées, enlacées l'une avec l'autre, afin d'être toujours au plus près. Les émotions entraînées suite à la puissance de la déclaration d'Emma eurent raison des deux amantes. Leur nuit fut calme est paisible, enveloppée dans leur bulle d'amour sincère et pur.

Il était neuf heures ce matin-là lorsque Regina arriva au volant de sa Mercédès noire à la Mairie, au lieu des sept ou huit heures habituelles. Et ce fut une Candice surprise qui sortit de sa voiture et qui l'accueillit. En effet la secrétaire n'avait jamais vue sa patronne arriver en même temps qu'elle pour commencer sa journée de travail. Madame le Maire était une femme matinale et surtout très consciencieuse dans son travail, arrivant généralement la première et partant la dernière.

 **« Bonjour miss Mills, vous avez une mine radieuse ce matin, j'en déduis que votre weekend a été agréable. »** la gratifia Candice dans un large sourire en guise de salutations, ne se risquant pas à souligner l'heure inhabituelle de son arrivée afin de ne pas la froisser en ce début de semaine.

 **« Bonjour Candice, merci, celui-ci fut plaisant en effet. »** lui répondit Regina dans un sourire plus que radieux au souvenir de son mémorable weekend dans les bras de sa Blonde avec leur petit prince.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent ensemble dans la mairie et chacune pris alors ses fonctions, Candice à l'accueil, madame le Maire dans son bureau à l'étage. Sa secrétaire se chargerait d'accueillir les autres employés de mairie qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. La Brune avait besoin de s'isoler un peu dans son vaste et somptueux bureau après cet intense weekend chargé d'émotions. Lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de la porte de celui-ci, elle ne put refreiner un large sourire coquin au souvenir du délicieux vendredi après-midi qu'elle avait, _officiellement_ , passé en réunion avec son sheriff. _Réunion qu'elle allait grandement demander plus souvent à l'avenir_ \- pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit place devant son majestueux bureau et commença à regarder toute la paperasse qui l'attendait. Même si cette ville, elle l'avait créée de toute pièce, avec des personnages tous droits sortis des contes de fées et inconnue du monde extérieur, il n'en fallait pas moins en assurer la gestion. Mais Regina aimait ça, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle s'était auto-attribué le poste de maire à la création de celle-ci. Et puis, sur ce point- là les habitants étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était la seule capable, et vraiment intéressée, de tenir un tel poste. Le court, mais désastreux, mandat de Snow de quelques semaines en tant que maire lui avait donné raison.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le fameux document amené par Emma ce même vendredi à son bureau. Il faudrait bien tôt ou tard s'en occuper, cela ne pourrait que l'aider à se faire accepter par les habitants de sa ville. Et puis voici un excellent prétexte de faire venir son sheriff dans la journée à son bureau… Elle prit son téléphone et aperçut alors une notification. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle découvrit le nom du destinataire… Emma… Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci serait bien plus agréable à lire que le dernier qu'elle avait reçu, le soir de leur dispute voilà maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine. Dispute créée, elle le reconnaissait, de par la peur de s'avouer ses sentiments envers Emma, car elle ne pourrait le nier plus, sentiments elle avait. Surtout après ces deux merveilleux jours avec ses deux amours, sans aucune ombre au tableau, mise à part ses démons qu'elle tentait de maîtriser tant bien que mal. Elle s'empressa de déverrouiller son cellulaire afin de lire le message de sa belle.

 _« Un petit message à ma diaboliquement divine déesse, qui fait chavirer mon cœur un peu plus chaque jour. A peine une heure que nous nous sommes quittées, et voilà que déjà je me languis de vos bras autour de mes hanches et de vos si douces et pulpeuses lèvres emprisonnant les miennes. Que votre journée soit la plus délicieuse possible. A ce soir ma Reine. Ta Princesse. »_

Regina ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire ému face à un tel message de sa Belle. Décidément Emma la surprendra toujours, et c'est cela aussi qu'elle appréciait grandement chez elle.

De plus, et elle ne lui avait nullement caché, sa Blonde avait un physique qui l'attirait fortement, légèrement androgyne, tout en finesse et en muscle. Son regard d'un bleu azur si profond et si pénétrant dans lequel elle aimait tant se perdre, et sa douce et soyeuse crinière blonde, dans laquelle elle se délectait tant d'y égarer ses doigts longs et fins.

Mais elle appréciait aussi grandement la personne d'Emma, avec ces petits airs penauds et enfantins qu'elle prenait souvent, qui ne cessait de faire craquer la Reine. Et puis la sauveuse était une belle personne, elle essayait toujours de voir le bien même au plus profond de la noirceur. Emma n'avait d'ailleurs jamais arrêté de défendre la Brune depuis son arrivée à Storybrook malgré des débuts difficiles entre elles, voir même assez violents. C'était toujours la Blonde qui tentait d'apaiser en premier les tensions entre elles. Elle n'avait jamais craint la Reine, même dans ses moments de colère les plus sombres, parce qu'elle la considérait comme un être humain, tout simplement. C'est Emma aussi qui l'avait défendue devant toute la ville lorsque ses habitants s'apprêtaient à s'attaquer à elle jusque devant son domicile, en ayant vu que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore revenus malgré la fin de la malédiction. Et puis toutes les aventures qu'elles avaient partagées toutes les deux dans les différents royaumes et univers des contes de fées. La plus marquante était certainement l'une des premières lorsqu'elles avaient dû sauver leur fils des griffes de Peter Pan, au pays imaginaire. Ce dernier lui avait pris son cœur, car c'était le cœur du vrai croyant, doté d'une force magique immense. Au fur et à mesure de ses diverses quêtes quelque chose de particulier était né entre elles, une sorte de complicités, et leurs querelles du début s'était transformées en mésentente cordiale, ce qui avait le mérite de pimenter un peu leurs échanges. Mais au fond elles avaient toujours été liées par quelque chose de spécial… Et Henry n'y était pas étranger. Car si au début Regina avant interdit à Emma de considérer Henry comme son fils, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce dernier s'était rapidement attaché à la Blonde. Elle avait même fini par se rendre compte que la présence de celle-ci auprès de Henry la rassurait. Au moins elle était certaine que leur petit Prince était bien entouré, et recevait tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, malgré quelques légères tensions demeurant entre elles. Tensions qui étaient dues, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant, au fait que toutes les deux étaient secrètement attirées l'une par l'autre, mais n'osaient pas se l'avouer.

Emma avait toujours au fond été un peu _sa_ sauveuse. Elle s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir été aussi méchante et cruelle envers elle, mais la méchanceté avait toujours été une carapace dans laquelle elle s'enfermait pour se protéger. Arme à double tranchant car au fond elle se faisait autant de mal à elle-même, sombrant chaque jour un peu plus dans les abîmes des ténèbres. Voilà aussi pourquoi elle avait si peur du bonheur, des sentiments de joie et d'amour, car c'était à cause de ceux-ci, et pour s'en protéger qu'elle était devenue la Evil Queen. Et maintenant que tout cela s'offrait à elle, elle avait peur, terriblement peur de tout perdre… à cause d'elle-même. Regina ne doutait nullement de la détermination d'Emma pour les lui faire oublier, mais le chemin sera long…très long…

Elle voyait les efforts constants de sa Blonde. Elle la savait être forte pour deux, mais pour combien de temps ? Regina devrait aussi y mettre du sien. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait dans n'importe quelle relation, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse. Et même si tout cela était l'inconnu total pour la Reine, elle se battrait, _oui elle se battrait il le fallait_ , pour sa rédemption mais aussi pour le bien de ses deux amours… et de la ville. Elle avait peur, était effrayée mais elle en avait connu d'autres. Acceptée d'être aimé était plus compliqué que d'arracher des cœurs pour elle, mais elle en avait marre de tout cela. Elle était fatiguée moralement, et se sentait petit à petit prête à se laisser aimer… Cette sensation de plaire à quelqu'un, d'être regardée avec envie mais surtout d'être appréciée pour sa personne en tant que tel, n'était-elle pas la plus agréable des sensations après tout… ?

Regina n'avait pas à chercher bien loin dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler un tel sentiment. Pas plus tard que ce matin, sa sauveuse avait eu l'extrême bonne idée de régler l'alarme un peu plus tôt des six heures habituelles, afin de lui offrir un réveil digne des plus royaux. Emma l'avait d'abord tendrement couverte de doux baisers, le temps de la laisser émerger de son sommeil, qui, et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, avait été des plus apaisant et reposant. Se réveiller au contact des lèvres douces de son amante, attaquant sensuellement tout son corps lui avait dessiné un sourire dès les premières heures du jour. Les baisers avaient alors fait rapidement place à de langoureux et gourmands coups de langue sur son corps, qui n'avaient pas manqué de lui arracher quelques gémissements de plaisir. S'attardant légèrement sur ses tétons déjà durcis de plaisir malgré l'heure très matinale, Emma s'était ensuite empressée de finir sa gourmande dégustation entre les cuisses de sa Majesté. Goûter de si bon matin le délicieux nectar de sa Reine avait dû être quelque chose de plus que divin pour sa Blonde, et cette seule pensée avait suffi à exciter un peu plus la Brune. Il n'eut alors fallu à son amante que quelques sensuels coup de langue sur son intimité, et un petit mordillement de son bouton de rose, pour que Regina s'abandonne de si bon matin à un orgasme qui eut fini de parfaire son délicieux réveil. Elles étaient alors ensuite restées une dizaine de minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à se dévorer de regards tendres et amoureux qui en disaient long. Contemplation interrompue de temps à autre par le besoin vital de leurs lèvres de se retrouver, s'abandonnant alors à d'exquis ballets sensuels et langoureux.

Le reste de ce début de matinée avait été aussi des plus parfaits. Regina et Emma étaient allée réveiller leur fils, puis la Brune s'était attelée à la préparation des pancakes, tandis que sa belle se douchait. Le petit déjeuner avait été un vrai moment de plaisir, à voir ses deux estomacs sur pattes se régaler de ses préparations. Mais le meilleur avait été certainement lorsque Emma avait discrètement soumis l'idée à sa belle, pendant que Henry se brossait les dents, que celui-ci revienne vivre avec elle. En effet il serait bien mieux au manoir, dans sa propre chambre, où toutes ses affaires y étaient encore. C'est ici qu'il avait grandi et devait continuer. L'appartement de ses grands-parents, bien que très correct et bien agencé, n'en demeurait pas moins trop petit pour quatre personnes. De plus, devoir partager une chambre avec sa mère biologique n'était pas la meilleure des choses surtout pour un pré-adolescent. Emma voulait avant tout s'assurer du bien-être d'Henry, et du bonheur de ses deux amours. Cela faisant longtemps qu'elle songeait à cette idée mais n'avait jamais réussi à en parler à Regina auparavant. Leurs discussions houleuses, ou les problèmes de mauvais sorts et autres évènements magiques à régler, ne prêtaient guère à des discussions de ce genre. Emma voulait aussi en faisant cela prouver à sa Reine combien elle tenait à son bonheur et l'aider dans sa lutte acharnée avec ses démons intérieurs. Et puis cela serait bien plus simple pour toutes les deux de se voir, sans éveiller les soupçons de ses parents. Car oui il leur faudrait à son avis pas mal de temps pour accepter la relation de la Reine et de la sauveuse. La priorité de la Blonde était d'avancer au rythme de Regina et de pouvoir ainsi construire une belle, solide et sincère relation, sur des bases que rien ni personnes ne pourrait ébranler par la suite. Elle lui avait promis, elle se battrait et en aurait la force pour deux, tant que sa Belle serait à ses côtés. Etre en présence de Regina donnait à Emma une force qu'elle n'aurait alors jamais soupçonnée auparavant. Elle savait l'amour puissant mais pas à un tel point.

Les deux femmes avaient alors soumis l'idée à leur petit Prince, et à peine eurent elles le temps de finir leurs explications qu'il était déjà au milieu de ses deux mamans à les enlacer chacune dans un de ses petits bras musclés. Elles n'avaient guère de doute quant à sa réponse. Emma lui demanda cependant de ne rien dire, elle se chargerait d'annoncer cette décision à ses parents le soir venu. Qu'ils acceptent ou pas, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Elle restait sa mère, celle qui décidait pour lui de son éducation. Et elle ne doutait point que son fils serait là pour la soutenir. Quant à elle, afin de justifier de potentielles absences le soir et les nuits elle improviserait, comme elle savait déjà si bien le faire. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle quittait Storybrook. Elle aurait tout le loisir de voir son père la journée puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble et profiterait de sa mère à la fin de son service. Le reste elle verrait. Sa priorité était sa relation avec Regina et qu'elle puisse retrouver Henry tous les jours. L'amour inconditionnel de son petit Prince l'aiderait également, Emma n'en avait aucun doute. C'était donc un Henry débordant de joie qu'elles déposèrent à l'école avant de partir rejoindre leurs lieux de travail respectifs.

Regina secoua la tête afin de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Voilà dix minutes qu'elle s'égarait dans ses doux souvenirs de cette magnifique proposition de sa Belle Blonde. Non pas qu'elle n'y prenait pas de plaisir mais elle se devait d'assurer également son travail de Maire et de s'occuper de la demande des citoyens pour l'aire de jeu. Occasion de convier son Sherif à la Mairie pour organiser tout cela avec elle. C'est avec un large sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle s'empressa de répondre au délicieux message de celle qui faisait, elle devait bien se l'admettre même si cela lui était difficile, également battre son cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Nier l'évidence ne la mènerait à rien sauf à perdre ce début de bonheur fragile, encore une fois.

 _« Sachez ma belle à la crinière de feu, que comme vous je me languis de vos douces caresses sur mon corps et qu'il m'est bien difficile de me concentrer sur mon travail aujourd'hui après un tel weekend. Néanmoins et en tant que Maire responsable je me dois d'assurer mes fonctions malgré tout. L'une d'entre elles concerne un certain document laissé sur mon bureau il y a de cela quelques jours…. Je compte sur le professionnalisme de mon sheriff pour m'y aider…. Je saurai me montrer reconnaissante… »_

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, Emma était avachie sur son bureau tentant tant bien que mal de trier la paperasse avec David, tâche qu'elle aimait le moins dans son poste. Celle-ci étant aussi rendue grandement plus dure après ses deux jours de rêve dans les bras de sa belle et avec son amour de petit prince. Une légère vibration dans sa poche la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Elle s'empressa de saisir son téléphone, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un radieux sourire un peu béat se dessiner sur ses lèvres, à la lecture du message de la Brune.

 **« Emma, tout va bien ? »** interrogea David d'une voix anxieuse.

 **« Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, une urgence, je dois te laisser désolée. »** lui lança la Blonde, déjà en route vers la sortie du poste, pressée plus que de raison de retrouver madame le Maire.

Elle arriva en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire devant le somptueux hôtel de ville, où l'attendait la non moins sulfureuse résidente des lieux.

Arrivée dans le hall de la Mairie, elle s'arrêta cependant par politesse devant le bureau de la secrétaire de mairie, se rappelant d'un coup, par elle ne sait quel miracle, son prénom. Et puis elle se devait de respecter tout de même une certaine procédure en tant que sheriff de la ville, même si lors de sa dernière visite elle avait un peu omis d'y mettre les formes.

 **« Bonjour Candice, Regina m'attend dans son bureau… puis-je monter ? »** lui demanda-t-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait calme et courtois.

 **« Bonjour Sheriff, oui bien sûr Miss Mills m'a prévenu de votre venue, vous pouvez monter elle vous attend. »** lui répondit Candice d'un sourire un peu timide mais sincère.

Emma la gratifia également d'un sourire en retour et s'empressa d'escalader quatre à quatre l'escalier menant au bureau de madame le Maire. Elle avait la gorge légèrement sèche et la tête qui lui tournait un peu. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, ces signes décrivaient son impatience à revoir sa belle, et non de la crainte.

A peine arrivée devant la porte de l'office, que cette dernière s'ouvrit sans qu'elle eût besoin d'y déposer quelques coups. C'est une Regina resplendissante comme toujours, dans ses tailleurs impeccablement sculptés pour sa parfaite silhouette, qui l'accueillie, un large sourire sur ses lèvres qui en disait long.

 **« Sheriff je vous en prie, entrez donc. »** réussit-elle à dire malgré la terrible envie qui la rongeait de se jeter sur ses fines lèvres.

 **« Merci Madame le Maire. »** lui répondit Emma dans un même large sourire, plongeant en elle un regard noir de désir.

Mais elles devaient avant tout se concentrer sur la tâche pour laquelle elles étaient réunies dans ce bureau, qui pourtant fut le témoin d'une étreinte passionnée il y a de cela seulement quelques jours.

La tension était tout de même palpable, les deux femmes ayant bien d'autres envies que de se concentrer sur la résolution d'une demande des habitants de la ville. Mais pourtant elles devaient tant bien que mal s'y atteler.

Regina invita alors Emma à s'avancer dans la pièce afin de s'asseoir face elle, à son bureau.

 **« Bien Miss Swan, je pense qu'il serait bien que l'on s'occupe de cette petite affaire dont tu m'as fait part la semaine dernière. Je peux cependant régler tout cela d'un coup de magie mais… »**

 **« Mais tu sais très bien que la magie n'est pas la solution à tout, et que penser aux habitants de ta ville en les investissant d'une mission importante n'en sera que bénéfique pour eux et pour toi, Regina. »** se permit de la couper Emma, voyant le ton hésitant de son interlocutrice.

 **« Oui tu as parfaitement raison. C'est pourquoi je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Les habitants seront plus réceptifs si c'est toi qui viens vers eux. Aussi, et je sais que cela est un peu court, mais penses-tu pourvoir réunir les principaux intéressés d'ici mercredi ? Je pensais faire une réunion à la Mairie avec toutes celles et ceux qui souhaitent y participer. »** lui expliqua la brune.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de se pencher légèrement vers sa belle, levant les yeux afin de pouvoir contempler son beau visage, et plonger son regard dans le sien, au travers ses petites lunettes noires qui étaient loin de laisser Emma de marbre. C'est d'une voix un peu plus grave que la normale qu'elle lui répondit. **« J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée très chère, et ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de réunir le maximum de personnes pour mercredi. Les habitants n'en seront que plus heureux que de savoir leur requête acceptée. »**

Regina se leva alors de son bureau afin de contourner celui-ci, sans jamais quitter son sheriff des yeux, plongeant en elle un regard empli de désir et d'admiration. Elle s'approcha alors de cette dernière, restée assise quant à elle sur sa chaise, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. La chaleur de la pièce monta encore d'un cran, même si cela ne semblait guère possible.

 **« Très bien, alors que maintenant cette affaire est en cours de résolution, et avant que mon sheriff ne parte exécuter la mission dont elle est investie, il serait lâche de ma part de ne pas lui montrer ma reconnaissance comme je le lui avais promis… »** souffla la Brune, tout en prenant place sur les cuisses musclées de sa belle, et en passant ses bras autour de la nuque d'une Emma, figée par la soudaine bouffée de chaleur qui venait de s'insinuer encore un peu plus en elle.

La Blonde déglutit tant bien que mal, avant que la Brune ne vienne prendre possession de ses lèvres, dans un doux et sensuel baiser. Elles furent toutes les deux électrisées par ce contact qui leur avait tant manqué. Elles se lancèrent un regard noirci par le désir profond de retrouver la douce chaleur du corps de l'une et de l'autre. La Blonde revient alors capturer la bouche de sa Brune, dans un baiser alors plus fougueux, et leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à entamer un ballet lent et sensuel, qu'elles commençaient à maîtriser plus que parfaitement. Leurs mains ne manquèrent pas à leur tour de partir de nouveaux à la découverte des formes sensuelles de chacune. A bout de souffle elles durent se séparer, mais le sheriff partit immédiatement recouvrir le cou de madame le Maire de doux baisers, entrecoupés de chastes coups de langues. Elle se gorgea au passage des fragrances divines de la Reine, au plus près de leurs sources, qui lui avaient tant manqué et dont elle ne pouvait difficilement se passer. Celles-ci avaient le mystérieux pouvoir de la revigorer et de lui redonner une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir auparavant.

 **« Tu m'a manqué mon amour… »** susurra la Blonde nichée au creux de la nuque de son amante.

Regina avait les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté afin d'apprécier au mieux les marques d'amour de sa sauveuse. Elles avaient elles aussi le don de lui redonner confiance et courage dans une chose dont elle pensait être privée à jamais, l'amour.

 **« Toi aussi ma puce, toi aussi … »** réussit-elle à lui souffler.

Emma remonta le long de sa mâchoire, la couvrant au passage de tendres baisers, avant d'emprisonner encore une fois les lèvres pulpeuses au gout divinement sucré de sa Reine. Posant ensuite leur front l'un contre l'autre, elles s'enlacèrent alors mutuellement et Regina vint loger sa tête contre la poitrine de sa Blonde. Elle ne se lassait pas d'écouter le cœur de celle-ci, qui, elle n'oublierait jamais les mots qu'Emma avait prononcés à la suite de leur première étreinte, _battait pour elle._

Elles restèrent ainsi comme cela quelques minutes profitant chacune silencieusement de la présence et du contact de l'autres. Les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires, des gestes, des attentions pouvaient se montrer bien plus puissants et forts dans certains cas.

Regina finit par relever sa tête afin de contempler une dernière fois le magnifique visage de sa belle blonde, illuminé d'un large sourire amoureux. Elle avait un regard empli de tendresse, le tout sublimé par son épaisse crinière qui ne cessait de rappeler à la Reine celle d'un lion majestueux et sauvage. Elles s'embrassèrent chastement une dernière fois avant de se lever toutes les deux. La journée était bien entamée et elles avaient encore pas mal de choses à faire respectivement.

 **« Loin de moi l'envie de vous quitter Miss Swan, mais le devoir nous appelle malheureusement, et il ne se fera hélas pas tout seul et encore moins par magie. »** confessa Regina d'un air plus que dépité, ce qui eut l'effet de faire sourire tendrement Emma, profondément touchée par les marques d'amour de plus en plus explicites de son amante. Elle savait cela très compliqué pour elle et la voir s'ouvrir ainsi progressivement ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir.

 **« Je passerais bien aussi mes journées à vous combler de toutes les manières possibles** **ma Reine, mais en effet nous avons une ville à nous occuper toutes les deux. »** lui répondit Emma d'une voix teintée de regret.

Elles ne purent cependant pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire aux vues de la mièvrerie de leurs paroles.

 **« A ce soir ma Reine, avec notre fils. »** lança Emma à Regina, la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil coquin.

 **« A ce soir ma puce, et… tu sais si tes parents tordent un peu le nez sur le fait que Henry revienne vivre avec moi…je…je peux le comprendre, et je serais disposée à essayer de trouver un accord avec eux. »** lui répondit la Brune d'un ton qu'elle voulut détaché même si cela lui avait arraché les entrailles de prononcer ses paroles. Elle avait réellement besoin d'Henry à ses côtés, et d'Emma, mais elle était aussi consciente que les choses seraient loin d'être simples et qu'il fallait qu'elle y mette du sien.

La Blonde sentit que ces paroles étaient douloureuses pour la Brune, mais était soulagée de voir qu'elle était elle aussi disposée à faire des efforts. Le combat n'en serait que facilité… du moins elle l'espérait.

 **« Je suis touchée que tu sois prête à faire des efforts ma puce, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision, elle est importante voire même vitale pour toi. De ce côté-là, mes parents n'ont rien à dire sur la manière dont nous voulons élever notre fils. Je serais là avec lui ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en fais mon affaire. Mais d'abord je passe voir Jefferson, afin qu'il m'aide à prévenir tout le monde pour mercredi. »** la rassura Emma d'un large sourire. **« Milady, je vous dis donc à ce soir. »**

Pour toute réponse Regina vint l'enlacer une dernière fois et elles se séparèrent sur un tendre dernier baiser.

La journée s'était continuée à merveille pour les deux femmes. Regina avait réussi à régler quelques affaires et avancer un peu dans sa paperasse administrative revigorée par la visite, les tendres et touchantes paroles de sa belle. Emma quant à elle était passée voir Jefferson. Ce dernier trop content à l'idée d'avoir vu leur requête acceptée, ne traîna nullement dans sa tâche d'aider le sheriff. Ils prévinrent alors toute la ville au sujet de la réunion du mercredi concernant le parc de jeux pour les enfants.

Le soir venu, Emma s'empressa de rejoindre rapidement le domicile de ses parents afin de leur exposé ses projets au sujet de son fils. Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre en même temps à l'appartement, et Emma ne tarda pas, après avoir jeté un regard complice à Henry, à leur demander un moment d'attention.

 **« Maman, papa, peut-on s'asseoir un moment j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire. »** leur lança-t-elle d'un air qu'elle voulut le plus détendu possible.

Ses parents la regardèrent un peu inquiet et prirent place autour de la table, accompagnée d'Emma et de leur petit-fils. Se raclant un peu la gorge et pensant aux bras de sa belle qu'elle retrouverait d'ici peu afin de se donner du courage, elle prit la parole.

 **« Voilà… cela fait quelque temps que j'y pense, et après en avoir discuté avec Henry et Regina, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que celui-ci retourne vivre au manoir. Votre appartement est certes très bien mais vraiment trop petit pour nous quatre. Henry a besoin d'avoir sa propre chambre, de dormir seul, dans son lit, et de pouvoir se créer son univers, comme n'importe quel pré-adolescent de son âge. Je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais il est temps que je vous en parle et que l'on mette cela en place. Ça ne vous empêchera nullement de le voir et il se fera je suppose un plaisir de venir vous rendre visite le plus régulièrement possible. »** finit-elle en lançant un regard à son fils, cherchant un soutien… qui ne tarda guère à arriver.

 **« Oh oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais vous voir le plus souvent possible et on pourra continuer de faire pleins d'activité ensemble. Mais oui, j'ai besoin de retrouver ma chambre au manoir, et maman, elle me manque, c'est elle qui m'a éduqué malgré tout, j'ai besoin d'elle et elle a besoin de moi. Et cela ne m'empêchera pas non plus de voir ma maman blonde tous les jours. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai soumis cette idée, alors n'en voulez ni à Emma ni à Regina. »** expliqua-t-il à ses grands-parents qui portaient à la fois un regard dubitatif mais aussi attentif à leur fille et à leur petit-fils.

Emma sourit mentalement face au petit mensonge de son fils en disant que l'idée venait de lui. Même si elle le savait il y avait pensé plus d'une fois, c'était bien elle qui lui avait ouvertement proposé ce matin. Mais elle ne dit rien, trop heureuse du soutien sans faille de celui-ci, et n'étant pas un menteur elle ne s'inquiéta nullement face à cette petite remarque, qui était glissée afin de faciliter l'acceptation de ses parents face à une telle décision.

Après un silence quelque peu pesant, Snow prit enfin la parole au grand soulagement d'Emma.

 **« Je comprends tout à fait le besoin d'Henry d'être avec sa…mère et il serait bien déplacé de ma part de lui empêcher de la retrouver ainsi que le manoir, qui l'a vu grandir après tout. Même si j'ai un peu de mal avec ta décision Emma, je l'accepte, car nous n'avons pas à interférer dans l'éducation d'Henry. Le savoir de nouveau avec Regina n'est pas pour me rassurer, tu connais mes différends avec celle-ci mais… »**

 **« Mais elle a peut-être le droit à avoir elle aussi une seconde chance, comme nous en avons actuellement une avec Henry et toi. Certes on lui en veut encore terriblement pour tout ce qu'elle a fait par le passé, et nos relations sont encore très froides avec elle, mais vivre dans la haine et le désir de vengeance ne sert à rien. Et puis sa validation quant à la requête de la ville au sujet de l'agrandissement de l'aire de jeux montre qu'elle accepte de s'ouvrir un peu plus. Et… même si c'est dur à accepter, il faut se rendre à l'évidence que depuis quelques temps Henry est bien plus heureux lorsqu'il rentre d'un weekend chez Regina, qu'en restant dans cet appartement sans trop d'intimité pour lui… »** la coupa David, sentant sa compagne un peu remuée cependant par cette décision.

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement, car même si elle s'y était préparée elle n'avait pas forcément l'envie de se disputer avec ses parents, encore. Elle reprit la parole d'un air un peu plus détendu.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Regina a changé, et le fait de retrouver Henry l'y aidera également. Et puis je suis là aussi pour… surveiller, mes relations sont un peu plus… sereines avec elle, et je suis libre d'aller au manoir quand je le souhaite et de passer autant de temps que je le veux avec Henry. »** Elle avait essayé d'avoir un air assez détaché en disant cela, car parler de Regina n'était pas sans conséquence sur son système nerveux et émotionnel. Elle reprit après avoir tenté de garder la tête froide.

 **« Et puis vous aurez aussi l'appartement plus pour vous… Je vais essayer de me chercher un petit logement aussi, afin que l'on ait chacun notre indépendance et notre tranquillité. Et il n'en sera que meilleur de passer du temps ensemble. Ruby m'a dit que je pouvais partager sa chambre avec elle en attendant. J'en profiterai peut-être de temps en temps, et puis vous vous habituerez comme cela progressivement à retrouver votre…intimité… »** Tant qu'elle y était autant les préparer à un éventuel prochain départ de sa part, même si son futur logement elle l'avait. Mais cela laisserait aussi le temps à Regina de se faire à l'idée d'une éventuelle vie commune avec elle. Il était hors de question de brusquer les choses. Elle avait pu mettre Ruby au courant de sa combine, son amie n'ayant pas manqué de la taquiner encore sur l'identité de sa Belle, mais Emma n'avait rien lâché, il était bien trop tôt.

 **« Bon et bien je m'en vais déposer dès ce soir Henry chez Regina alors, ne m'attendez pas. On va en profiter aussi pour préparer comme il se doit la réunion de mercredi. »** ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever suivie d'Henry qui partit en trombe dans sa chambre chercher son cartable et quelques affaires avant de redescendre en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Son petit mensonge quant à la préparation de la réunion servirait d'excuse à sa désertion de ce soir. Pour les autres, elle verrait au jour le jour.

 **« Je suis prêt maman ! »** annonça-t-il d'un air joyeux et sentant que plus tôt il partirait mieux ce serait. Ses grands-parents auraient la soirée et la nuit pour digérer la nouvelle et puis de toute façon il verrait déjà Snow en classe demain et ne manquerait pas d'aller saluer David.

Après être allée prendre discrètement quelques affaires elle aussi, ils se dirent au revoir rapidement. Les Charmings étaient encore un peu secoués par la nouvelle, mais après tout leur fille et leurs petit-fils restaient bien évidemment à Storybrook. La ville n'était pas bien grande, donc se voir serait aisé. _Et Emma n'était pas encore partie, n'ayant pas de logement bien à elle pour le moment_ \- pensèrent-ils.

Henry et sa mère sortirent de l'appartement, celle-ci s'empressa alors d'envoyer un message à Regina.

 _« Ta princesse et ton petit Prince arrivent ma Reine. »_

A peine eut-elle fini, que la réponse ne se fit point attendre.

 _« Et je suis prête à vous accueillir comme il se doit et à retrouver les bras de ma tendre et délicieuse princesse. »_

Message qui eut le don de la faire rougir plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

A peine garés devant le manoir, que Henry s'éjecta presque de la voiture, afin de courir se jeter dans les bras de sa mère brune, qui les attendait impatiemment sur le perron de son somptueux manoir. Il ne tarda pas ensuite pour monter à la douche, laissant à ses mères un moment d'intimité pour se retrouver tranquillement.

Emma arriva tant bien que mal, les bras chargés de ses quelques affaires et de celles d'Henry, qu'elle lâcha aussitôt arrivée à hauteur de sa belle. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour regagner sa place qui était désormais dans les bras de sa charmante blonde à la crinière de feu. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent aussitôt dans un tendre et langoureux baiser, qui leur procurait encore et toujours cette douce sensation de chaleur en elles. Regina rompit à contre cœur celui-ci, étant presque à bout de souffle.

 **« Ça a été ma puce avec tes parents ? »** lui demanda-t-elle d'un air un peu anxieux.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ils ont été un peu surpris de cette décision rapide mais ont aussi compris le besoin d'Henry d'avoir sa propre chambre et de retrouver l'univers qui l'a vu grandir. Je les ai aussi un peu préparés à mon absence en leur disant que j'irai peut-être de temps en temps squatter chez Ruby, les soirs où… il te viendrait à l'idée d'avoir envie de me garder un peu trop tard… »** lui lança-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Regina se mordit les lèvres avant de s'approcher de l'oreille de sa belle ne manquant pas de laisser son souffle chaud se répandre le long de sa joue. Elle savait que cela avait un effet pour le moins très déstabilisant et provocateur chez Emma, tout comme sur elle.

 **« Eh bien j'espère que votre chère Ruby miss Swan sera prête à vous accueillir souvent… »** lui susurra-t-elle de la voix la plus chaude possible.

Emma lui jeta un regard noir de plaisir avant qu'elles ne pénètrent à l'intérieur du manoir pour une soirée qui s'annonçait encore délicieuse.

Il faisait doux ce soir-là sur la ville de Storybrook, les caresses de l'air sur la peau des personnes encore dehors était divinement agréables, la végétation était pour le moins plus qu'avancée pour la saison, et le pommier de la Reine n'avait jamais été aussi beau et chargé en succulentes pommes. Et il y avait comme un air de…magie dans l'atmosphère…

* * *

 **Bon voilà, encore un autre chapitre de terminé, j'espère que votre lecture aura été appréciable.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Excellent weekend à tous et bonne semaine.**

 **A samedi prochain sans faute**


	9. Une Ombre

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Pas trop chaud j'espère, non pas que le soleil ne soit pas appréciable mais là c'est quand même beaucoup d'un seul coup, même pour une fille du sud comme moi haha.**

 **Alors merci bien à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, cela me fait toujours grand plaisir que vous preniez ainsi le temps de me laisser vos impressions. Du fond du cœur merci !**

 **J'en profite aussi pour répondre au guest ici, comme d'habitude. Déjà merci à toi pour tes reviews. Ta dernière review est très intéressante, et tu soulèves de nombreux points qui pourraient en effet causer problème… je pense que ce chapitre va t'apporter quelques réponses…**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas… pour changer haha.**

 **Ha et, pour une fois que je me rappelle de le signaler… rien ne m'appartient évidemment, les personnages et les univers sont la propriété d'ABC…. Sauf mon imagination que je peux encore revendiquer haha.**

 **Enjoy…**

* * *

Le début de semaine se passa à merveille entre Regina et Emma. Cette dernière avait réussi en effet à se servir, encore, de l'excuse de la préparation de la réunion afin de passer du temps le soir avec sa belle Brune et leur petit prince. Soirées qui se terminaient bien sûr par des étreintes charnelles passionnées, dont le seul témoin était la majestueuse chambre à coucher de la Reine… et sa somptueuse salle de bain, également. Plus elles passaient du temps aux côtés l'une de l'autre, et plus le besoin d'être ensemble leur devenait vital, telle une drogue douce aux effets addictifs. Regina essayait tant bien que mal de mettre ses démons de côtés, et sa belle Blonde l'y aidait grandement. La rassurant par ses mots, ses gestes, et même sa seule présence le soir, à ses côtés, avec leur fils, l'apaisaient progressivement. Emma était très attentive envers sa belle, toujours à l'écoute, et Regina en était touchée au plus profond d'elle-même. Le droit au bonheur, à l'amour lui apparaissait de plus en plus accessible, même si, elles en avaient conscience toutes les deux, le combat serait encore long. On ne mettait pas de côté les démons qui vous hantaient depuis presque toute une vie du jour au lendemain. Ce serait malheureusement bien trop simple…

L'après-midi du mercredi arriva rapidement. La grande salle de réunion était prête à accueillir la majorité des habitants de Storybrook, qui avaient répondu présent à l'invitation du sheriff et de Jefferson. A la fois trop heureux de pouvoir contribuer au développement de leur ville, au bonheur de leurs enfants, ils étaient surtout curieux de voir si le changement d'attitude de leur Maire était bien réel. En effet, elle leur apparaissait depuis quelque temps – pour ils ne savaient quelles raisons – légèrement plus ouverte et souriante.

Il était treize heure trente, Emma et Regina étaient dans le bureau de cette dernière. Elles terminaient les derniers préparatifs de la réunion, en s'assurant que tous les supports de présentation, tel que les power point, étaient dans le bon ordre et que rien ne manquait. Madame le Maire était cependant un peu nerveuse à l'idée de se confronter à la ville toute entière, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Certes elle excellait dans l'art du discours, et avait donné mainte et mainte fois des réunions devant tous les habitants, surtout au temps de la malédiction, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi stressée. Certainement parce que, à l'époque, elle ne se souciait que de donner une image froide, distante et autoritaire d'elle-même, n'ayant que faire de la vision que les habitants avaient alors à son égard. Au contraire, plus elle les terrorisait et faisant régner la crainte, plus elle s'en délectait. Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient complètement différentes. Elle avait maintenant envie de gagner sincèrement leur confiance, d'être plus appréciée de son peuple, étant tout à fait consciente que le bonheur et la stabilité de sa relation avec Emma en dépendait. Elles ne pourraient pas vivre cachées éternellement, et la Brune craignait une colère noire des habitants au sujet de sa relation avec le sheriff, même si elle soutenait encore malgré tout qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle était certaine qu'ils feraient tout pour détruire son bonheur, et il lui était impensable de blesser Emma au passage et de la séparer de ses proches. Alors, et même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, autant préparer le terrain et tâcher de se faire accepter par la ville.

Emma, installée sur le canapé, en train de vérifier le bon fonctionnement du rétroprojecteur, remarqua l'air fermé et soucieux de sa Belle, assise derrière son immense bureau. Elle délaissa alors ce dernier, et se leva en direction de celle-ci, le bienêtre Regina passant en premier.

 **« Tu es sûre que ça va mon amour ? »** lui demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogateur, tout en lui posant délicatement une main sur son avant-bras.

Le contact avec la Blonde eut l'effet de sortir Regina de ses pensées, et de laisser se déverser en elle cette douce et rassurante sensation de chaleur, qu'elle affectionnait de plus en plus. Elle releva alors ses yeux, cherchant les regard bleu azur d'Emma dans lequel elle aimait tant se perdre et oublier tous ses soucis. Elle la regarda d'un air qu'elle voulut confiant et tendre, au travers ses petites lunettes, malgré l'immense peur et les interrogations qui étaient en train de la ronger intérieurement.

 **« Ça va ma puce, merci. C'est juste que… je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens une si grande appréhension à l'idée de prendre la parole devant toute la ville… M'étant déjà prêtée à ce genre d'exercices sans mal auparavant… Mais peut être que cette fois-ci j'ai envie de donner une autre image de moi-même… Celle d'une femme à l'écoute et attentive… Une image plus humaine…Je ne veux pas que la ville détruise notre bonheur naissant le jour où elle sera au courant de notre relation…Même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite je sais pertinemment que cela arrivera un jour… On ne pourra pas vivre cachées ainsi tout le temps… Même si cela donne un petit côté grisant à notre relation… Et j'ai peur, peur de te perdre mon ange, car quelque soit la situation j'ai l'impression qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose qui viendra se mettre entre nous… »** Regina s'arrêta car elle sentit une fois de plus sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter.

Emma la regarda tendrement et vint s'asseoir à cheval sur les cuisses de sa belle, priant intérieurement pour que la chaise, toute solide qu'elle fut, supporte leurs deux corps. Elle caressa délicatement de sa main la joue de son amante, afin de remettre en place une mèche brune de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, lui couvrant un peu trop son magnifique visage à son goût. Elle vint alors lui saisir le menton cherchant à retrouver son chaud et profond regard noisette, malgré la peur qu'elle voyait dans celui-ci. Regard dont elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer.

 **« Chaque chose en son temps mon ange hein… Profite de chaque minute que nous offre la vie l'une avec l'autre, avançons tranquillement, à notre rythme. Oui un jour tout cela viendra, un jour nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher car, et je peux te le promettre, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que la ville te voit telle que je te vois, une femme forte, courageuse, pleine de tendresse et d'amour… Et aux charmes dévastateurs… Mais cela je le garde pour moi si madame le Maire n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Privilège de sheriff vous savez… »** lui répondit-elle, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres fines.

Sa dernière phrase eut le mérite d'illuminer le tendre visage de son amante d'un merveilleux sourire, comme elle seule savait les faire, et qui ne cessait de charmer Emma encore et encore.

 **« Aucun… »** lui susurra Regina, avant qu'elle ne vienne emprisonner les délicates lèvres de sa belle blonde dans un tendre et langoureux baiser. Elle remonta alors délicatement ses mains dans son dos, dans une délicate et longue caresse, afin de retrouver sa belle crinière blonde et d'y plonger ses doigts fins et délicats, comme elle aimait tant le faire.

Emma resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de sa Reine, afin de lui donner un maximum de courage au travers le simple réconfort de sentir la proximité de leurs deux corps. Ne faisant presque qu'une dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se nourrissant de leur amour naissant mais déjà très fort, elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes se laissant enivrer de cette douce et délicate chaleur familière, qui s'insinuait telle une coulée de lave en elles, à chaque contact ou regard. Ces moments où aucun mot n'était échangé, mais juste des gestes tendres et doux, étaient très importants dans leur relation également et elles chérissaient aussi grandement ces instants. Elles s'enfermaient alors dans leur bulle à elles que, elles en avaient l'impression, rien ni personne ne pourrait venir percer. Elles durent malheureusement se séparer à contre cœur car l'heure de la réunion arrivait à grand pas, et elles se devaient d'être les premières en bas dans la salle afin d'accueillir les habitants.

Regina s'empressa de rassembler les derniers documents, sans oublier la clef USB dans laquelle se trouvaient tous les plans et autres descriptions du projet. Emma s'empara du rétroprojecteur et c'est ensemble qu'elles arrivèrent face à la porte qui les ferait sortir de ce bureau, devenant lui aussi, le témoin silencieux de leurs retrouvailles et de leurs moments de tendresse et d'intimité… _Les fameuses réunions exceptionnelles entre madame le Maire et son sheriff._

Regina, les doigts sur la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, sentit soudain une main lui saisir délicatement le bras, et la faire se retourner en direction de l'auteure de cet acte.

 **« Tu vas y arriver, je n'en ai aucun doute mon amour, et tu vas mener cette réunion d'une main de maître comme tu sais si bien le faire. Et je suis certaine que la nouvelle image que tu veux donner de toi s'installera d'elle-même. Et puis je suis là pour t'assister… Je serai toujours là pour toi Regina… »** lui avait assuré Emma tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air à la fois protecteur et confiant.

 **« Merci ma puce. »** lui répondit la brune dans un sourire reconnaissant avant de venir lui voler un dernier doux et tendre baiser car une fois la porte franchie, il faudrait en revenir malheureusement à des relations purement professionnelles…

La réunion se déroula parfaitement et sans encombre. Les deux femmes avaient accueilli les habitants à l'entrée de la salle qui allait tous les réunir le temps de planifier l'organisation des travaux et la répartition des tâches. Certains semblaient surpris plus que d'autres de voir ainsi leur Maire si souriante et si proche d'eux, mais personne ne s'en était vraiment plaint. Ils la voyaient en effet changer depuis quelques temps, devenir plus ouverte et moins terrifiante, et espéraient tous que cela allait durer, malgré la méfiance toujours présente, mais qui ne se faisait que peu ressentir. Regina et Emma avaient alors pris place face à la pièce, assises derrière un grand bureau où tous les documents nécessaires à la préparation des travaux étaient présents. C'est la brune qui avait pris la parole en premier et qui n'avait pas manqué de remercier tous les habitants pour leur présence, sans oublier le sheriff et Jefferson pour leur aide dans l'organisation de ce rassemblement. La blonde avait ensuite suivi, afin de laisser au maire le temps de se reposer un peu, car elle la savait plus que stressée par cette réunion, bien que cela ne se voyait nullement. Emma sera toujours surprise par la capacité de Regina à gérer ses émotions en _presque_ toutes circonstances. Si elle pouvait le faire aussi face à l'amour, tout n'en serait certainement que plus simple… mais elle gardait espoir. La blonde avait alors elle aussi remercié les citoyens de la ville de s'être déplacés, Jefferson, pour sa grande aide, et bien sûr madame le maire pour sa rapide réponse et mise en place de la demande des habitants. Puis elle avait énoncé le déroulement de la réunion avant de laisser la parole à Regina, allant plutôt s'occuper des aspects techniques de la présentation comme le diaporama.

Les deux femmes n'avaient pourtant pas pu s'empêcher d'échanger de tendres regards qu'elles essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir. Pour la blonde, voir son amante habillée encore une fois dans une de ses jupes outrageusement moulantes et dessinant à merveille les formes sensuelles de son corps, qu'elle ne se lassait pas de redécouvrir chaque soir, la perturbait malgré tous ses efforts. Et c'était sans compter la vue plongeante qu'offrait le chemisier de soie de la Reine sur sa délicieuse poitrine qu'Emma adorait prendre, plus au moins délicatement, dans ses mains. Et puis voir sa belle parler avec un tel professionnalisme et une telle assurance face aux habitants n'en était que plus excitant et elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer et d'imaginer divers jeux érotiques qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble par la suite. Le sheriff du malgré tout garder la tête froide en se concentrant tant bien que mal sur les images et les graphiques projetés au mur.

Regina quant à elle, bien que restant très concentrée sur la bonne marche de la réunion, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil à Emma. Cherchant un soutien et une réponse à sa question implicite – à savoir si elle se comportait comme il le fallait et n'était ni trop froide, ni trop avenante – ce qui aurait pu surprendre plus que de raison les habitants. Réponse qu'Emma lui faisait passer dans ses regards à la fois tendres et admirateurs. La brune ne pouvait malgré tout, lors de ces brèves rencontres visuelles, s'empêcher de parcourir d'un bref regard le corps fin et musclé du sheriff. Ses formes mises en avant par son jean qui lui seyait à merveille, et son débardeur, laissant apparaître ses bras musclés dans lesquels elle aimait tant se réfugier, et sa belle poitrine justement proportionnée. Mais malgré toute ses pensées peu chastes elle arrivait à garder son sérieux et à conduire la réunion d'une main de maître, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Au bout de trois heures, la réunion touchait à sa fin. Les habitants avaient validé avec enthousiasme le projet, plus que parfait et grandiose du maire, qui allait offrir une aire de jeu royale et entièrement sécurisée pour les enfants de la ville. Celle-ci sera par ailleurs située dans les bois autour de la ville afin d'éviter un quelconque risque de noyade. En effet, les enfants tellement pris dans leurs jeux ne faisaient alors que rarement attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Et puis les bois rendraient l'atmosphère de l'aire de jeux un peu plus…magique. La répartition des tâches avait été faite sans accros, chacun étant ravi du rôle qui lui avait été attribué par Regina. Elle connaissait tellement bien son peuple qu'elle avait parfaitement su faire correspondre les métiers et les compétences souhaitées avec le profil des citoyens. Cela aussi était une capacité de la brune que personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur faire subir par le passé, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Regina connaissait extrêmement bien les habitants de la forêt enchantée et donc de Storybrook.

Les participants étaient alors tous sortis de la salle, David et Snow ayant proposés qu'ils se retrouvent au Granny afin de fêter cela. Les travaux ne commenceraient que la semaine d'après, le temps de réunir le matériel nécessaire. C'était Marco et son fils August (alias Geppetto et Pinocchio), qui avaient été désignés comme chefs de chantier. Le sheriff et madame le Maire, se chargeraient quant à elles de s'assurer de la bonne avancée du chantier par des visites occasionnelles et des rapports transmis par les Marco et August.

Mais ils n'avaient tous pas manqué de venir remercier chaleureusement madame le Maire pour son superbe projet, et son écoute attentive vis-à-vis des besoins de la ville et de ses habitants. Regina, bien que surprise au début de serrer autant de mains, fut rapidement prise au jeu, et se sentit aussi rassurée face à l'enthousiasme de son peuple. En effet l'image d'un maire et d'une femme froide et fermée, qu'elle avait toujours voulu donner, était visiblement en train de changer. Même si cela pouvait lui sembler effrayant et lui procurer un sentiment de mise à nue, elle était bien consciente, en partie grâce à Emma, que l'admiration forcée par la crainte ne menait à rien. Mieux valait-il être admirée et reconnue en retour de bonnes actions. Chose encore difficile à accepter dans sa tête, mais vitale pour son futur et son bienêtre à elle aussi. Décidément Emma était en train, non pas de la changer, mais au contraire de mettre en lumière ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu enfouir et refouler au plus profond d'elle-même.

Emma se tenait justement à ses côtés, un sourire radieux étirant ses fines lèvres. Elle était ravie de constater que les habitants osaient venir la remercier, ce qui était certes la moindre des choses, mais pas évidente face à la connaissance du passé de Regina. Cela ne pourrait que la rassurer un peu plus, et elle était vraiment reconnaissante vis-à-vis de ceux-ci.

Les derniers à venir remercier Regina furent les Charmings. David plus avenant que Snow qui, malgré le fait que leur entente était tout de même bien plus cordiale et détendue qu'auparavant, avait encore un peu de mal vis-à-vis de Regina et de tout ce qu'elle représentait. Ce fut pourtant elle qui prit la parole en premier, dans un sourire timide, essayant de regarder tant bien que mal madame le Maire dans les yeux.

 **« Je tenais à te remercier moi aussi Regina, pour ton investissement qui a toujours été sans faille envers la ville, et pour la construction de cette superbe aire de jeux qui ravira nos chers enfants et me donnera l'occasion de faire plus de sorties en pleine nature avec mes élèves. Et bien entendu tu es aussi naturellement conviée à venir te joindre à nous au Granny. Granny qui nous a d'ailleurs préparé un joli assortiment de boissons et de douceurs, il me semble, afin de fêter cela et de passer tous ensemble un agréable moment. »** Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher en disant cela de pendre les mains du maire dans les siennes, signe d'une profonde sincérité. Mary-Margaret était en effet assez tactile, _au grand malheur d'Emma, qui hormis avec sa Belle et son fils ne l'était pas du tout_ , envers les personnes qu'elle appréciait ou pour qui elle manifestait de la reconnaissance.

Regina, bien que mal à l'aise au début par ce geste, car peu habituée à ce genre de manifestation, se sentit tout de même soulagée et reconnaissante envers Snow.

 **« Ravie que cela ait plu aux habitants, et je suis certaine en effet que les enfants apprécieront. Et puis ta fille aussi m'a bien aidée à organiser cela. »** avait-elle répondu à son interlocutrice, dans un sourire qu'elle voulut sincère. Son regard n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers Emma sur ses dernières paroles.

 **« Oh je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, c'est toi l'oratrice hors pair et la Reine de l'organisation. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider sur le côté technique que j'avoue maîtriser un peu plus que toi. »** ne put s'empêcher de répondre la blonde, d'un ton un peu taquin, le regard brillant.

 **« Il est vrai que sans ton aide le diaporama aurait été bien moins intéressant. »** reconnue sans mal Regina, regardant sa blonde d'un air un peu trop attendri, nullement vexée sur le fait que ses connaissances en informatique étaient assez limitées. Elle savait qu'elle excellait par ailleurs dans ses domaines de prédilections, telle que la gestion d'une ville, _ou d'un royaume,_ et son aisance à l'oral, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Pour le reste, elle pouvait maintenant compter sur son sheriff.

Les Charmings furent un peu surpris par tant de familiarité entre les deux femmes, et par le tutoiement entre elles. En effet, même si eux avaient toujours tutoyé la Reine, et qu'Emma le faisait de temps en temps, Regina avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à vouvoyer le sheriff et mère biologique de son fils, pour ils ne savaient trop quelles raisons. Mais ils n'en tinrent pas rigueur. Pensant que le rapprochement soudain des deux femmes était certainement dû au fait qu'Henry était retourné vivre au manoir. Et il fallait en effet qu'elles mettent alors un peu de côté leurs querelles enfantines, pour le bien être de leur petit-fils, et n'en furent que rassurés. Ce dernier ayant toujours été très attristé et perturbé par les disputes incessantes de ses mères.

 **« Bien, je suppose que vous souhaitez un peu ranger avant de nous rejoindre. Nous vous attendrons donc au Granny avec plaisir, certains habitants doivent déjà y être d'ailleurs. »** enchaîna Snow afin de mettre fin au silence qui devenait un peu pesant.

 **« Très bien Mary, je vous remercie tous les deux, nous allons ranger tous les documents importants dans mon bureau et ne tarderons pas trop à vous rejoindre. »** lui répondit Regina en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus et empli de désir à Emma, que, bien heureusement, seule la principale intéressée vit et comprit.

 **« A toute à l'heure les filles ! »** réussit finalement à dire David, dans un franc et sincère sourire. En effet il lui était souvent difficile d'en placer une lorsque sa pipelette adorée de femme était dans les parages.

Une fois le couple Charming parti et la mairie retrouvant alors son calme olympien, Regina ne se fit pas prier pour tout ranger d'un savant coup de poignet magique et de la téléporter elle, et sa belle blonde dans son bureau. _La magie avait vraiment des utilisations très utiles,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma. La blonde et la brune se retrouvèrent alors toute seule, dans l'intimité du bureau de madame le maire, et le sheriff n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour accueillir au creux de ses bras musclés sa belle amante. Cette dernière qui n'avait alors qu'une seule envie à ce moment précis, retrouver la sécurité de ceux-ci, et la douce chaleur dégagée par le corps de sa belle blonde. Regina releva alors la tête, passa ses longs doigts fins dans la crinière blonde de sa belle et vint déposer sur ses lèvres fines un long et sensuel baiser de retrouvailles. Qu'il était bon de sentir de nouveau cette divine sensation de lave incandescente se répandre dans leurs corps respectifs.

Emma resserra alors son étreinte autour de sa belle, et la regarda droit dans les yeux de son air amoureux et tendre qui ne cessait de balayer si simplement les barrières sentimentales de la Reine, qu'elle croyait pourtant infranchissables avant.

 **« Comment te sens tu mon amour ? »** lui demanda-t-elle timidement et inquiète de son état mental après une épreuve, qui elle le savait, n'avait jamais été si éprouvante pour sa douce. Car les enjeux étaient bien plus grands que la construction d'une simple aire de jeux, même si la ville ne s'en doutait nullement. Regina avait toute une image à faire tomber d'elle, image qui était bien loin de la vraie personne qu'elle était. Une femme douce, sensible et aimante.

 **« Ça va ma puce… mieux… je suis rassurée de voir à quelle point les habitants aiment l'aire de jeux… »** lui répondit-elle en se collant un peu plus le long du corps réconfortant de son sheriff. Elle avait à ce moment précis besoin plus qu'autre chose de se sentir proche de celle-ci.

 **« Tu y a mis tout ton cœur, cette aire est juste formidable… et rappelle étrangement ton château dans la forêt enchantée je dois dire haha. Mais tu noteras aussi à quel point les habitants se sont montrés reconnaissants envers toi et n'ont pas hésité à venir te remercier. Même ma mère est venue ! Tu te rends compte mon amour, c'est génial, tu vois que finalement les gens t'apprécient bien lorsque tu montres ta vraie nature, celle d'une femme à l'écoute et compréhensive envers son peuple. »** rectifia la blonde d'un ton on ne peut plus enjoué.

 **« J'en suis consciente et heureuse ma puce… mais je reste prudente… tu sais à quel point il m'est difficile de faire confiance aux gens et de m'ouvrir… mis à part toi et Henry… et encore je ne m'ouvre pas encore comme je le souhaiterais… »** lui confia la brune d'un air triste.

 **« Je le sais mon amour, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vois tes efforts, et ils sont payants. Et ce que tu m'apporte au quotidien est déjà énorme. Je ne demande pas plus pour l'instant. Prenons le temps et tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, encore plus en si bon chemin. »** la rassura Emma avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

Regina enfouit alors sa main dans les boucles sauvages de sa crinière, afin de coller un peu plus son visage et ses fines et délicates lèvres aux siennes, rendant ainsi le baiser plus fougueux. Elles s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans entendre les pas délicats de Ruby dans le couloir menant au bureau de madame le Maire, et dont la porte était entrouverte.

La grande brune aux cheveux longs et bouclés avait en effet senti quelque chose de nouveau entre les deux femmes, une nouvelle tension mais loin d'être mauvaise. Ses instincts de louve lui permettaient en effet de ressentir des fois des choses que personne ne pouvait alors percevoir, et cela l'aidait grandement. Tout comme ça capacité à retrouver des personnes ou des objets, grâce à son odorat, qui malgré sa forme humaine, restait cependant très développé.

Elle s'avança discrètement derrière la porte et eut enfin la confirmation de ses doutes et également l'identité de la mystérieuse amante de son amie qui faisait chavirer son cœur depuis quelques semaines. La blonde et la brune étaient là, blotties l'une contre l'autre, à s'embrasser langoureusement, d'une manière fortement sensuelle. Avant que la situation ne devienne plus… gênante, et parce que Ruby ne voulait rien cacher à sa blonde d'amie, elle poussa la porte doucement, croisa les bras dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, se campant solidement sur ses deux pieds et fixa alors les deux amantes.

 **« J'en étais sûre ! »** leur lança-t-elle d'un air coquin et heureux, dans un sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Le cœur des deux femmes faillit sortir de leur poitrine, sans aucune aide extérieure pour une fois. Elles se retournèrent rapidement vers l'intruse qui avait osé venir perturber leur tendre moment de retrouvailles, et prendre connaissance au passage de leur relation secrète.

Regina passa par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, certaines, à son avis, n'existant même pas encore. Elle fut incapable d'exprimer la moindre chose, ou de tenter le moindre mouvement tellement la peur d'avoir été découverte au grand jour, dans les bras du sheriff, la tétanisait plus que de raison.

Emma quant à elle était un peu moins inquiète, se doutant, à l'air de son amie, que celle-ci n'était nullement choquée. Elle avait par reflexe, et malgré l'effet de surprise créé par l'arrivée impromptue de la louve, enlacé son bras autour de la taille de Regina, comme une protection inconsciente.

Ruby ne voulant pas les effrayer encore plus ou qu'elles se fassent de fausses idées, reprit la parole, malgré son fou rire à voir les deux jeunes femmes, comme deux adolescentes prises en flagrant délits d'elle ne savait quelle bêtise.

 **« Hahaha…. Vous êtes tellement mignonnes toutes les deux…. Voyez-vous cela, notre ancienne Evil Queen succombant au charme de notre sauveuse de sheriff ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais en fait, même si je n'avais rien dit à Emma pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il ne fallait pas moins que notre sulfureuse Reine au caractère bien trempé pour supporter notre sheriff haha. Et puis je suis certaine qu'au lit ça doit donner aussi ! »**

 **« Ruby ! »** La gronda Emma, d'un air autoritaire, tout en fronçant les sourcils et craignant de mettre Regina encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais à son grand étonnement elle sentit sa belle passer une main autour de ses hanches, afin de se coller un peu plus à elle, regarder Ruby d'un air plus que rempli de désir, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 **« Oh mais sache ma chère louve que ce n'est rien de le dire… Je dois dire que notre sheriff est particulièrement insatiable… pour mon plus grand plaisir personnel… »**

Emma tomba des nues, ne s'attendant nullement à ce que Regina ne se prenne au jeu de Ruby… Mais cela là rassura, au moins pour une fois elle ne fuyait pas et assumait même son attirance pour elle - _ce qui était un immense pas d'effectué,_ se félicita la blonde. Et puis Ruby était pour le moins très ouverte sur le sujet, et il en fallait beaucoup plus pour la choquer.

Madame le Maire devant l'air complètement dubitatif de son sheriff, décida pour une fois de lui venir en aide. Et puis elle se sentait à l'aise avec Ruby, c'était en effet une des rares personnes qu'elle appréciait dans la ville et c'était réciproque. La jeune louve lui servait toujours de manière très chaleureuse son café, les rares fois ou Regina daignait venir en prendre un au Granny. Et elles échangeaient toujours quelques paroles amicales, peut-être la seconde nature un peu bestiale et cruelle par le passé de Ruby, les liait-elle d'une manière spéciale et les faisait se comprendre.

 **« Je suis ravie que tu prennes notre relation si bien Ruby, mais je te demanderais une chose, surtout ne dis rien à personne pour le moment. Je ne suis pas si étonnée de ta compréhension mais je ne pense pas que l'état d'esprit des autres habitants soit aussi ouvert que le tien… »** avait demandé Regina d'un air teinté de peur et d'appréhension.

Ruby s'approcha alors des deux amantes et prit une des mains de chacune dans les siennes qu'elle porta vers son cœur, tout en les regardant d'un air empli de sincérité et d'espoir.

 **« Vous pouvez compter sur moi les amoureuses. Même si je sais qu'il est facile de me faire parler et que j'ai des fois la langue bien pendue au Granny, je le reconnais, quand il en va de la protection de mes amies, je sais être une tombe. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! »**

Regina resserra sa main dans celle de Ruby et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, afin de lui prouver ô combien ses mots l'avaient touchée bien plus que de raison. Entendre la jeune louve la considérer telle une amie ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Son regard en était même légèrement rendu brillant par l'émotion que ces paroles avaient déclenchée en elle.

Emma quant à elle regardait son amie et son amante discuter, préférant garder le silence pour le moment, et laisser à Regina tout le loisir de se remplir des belles paroles de Ruby. Cette dernière qui la reprit d'ailleurs car elle n'en avait pas fini avec la brune, et quitte à être dans les confidences autant aller jusqu'au bout, gardant toujours les mains de ses amies serrées dans les siennes sur son cœur.

 **« Je veux que vous sachiez les filles que je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Je serai là pour vous aider à faire accepter votre relation par tous les habitants de cette ville, et que l'on vous laisse vivre votre histoire tranquille. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Et Regina sache que je serais bien mal placée pour te juger sur ton passé d'Evil Queen. Déjà nous avons tous fait des erreurs, personnes n'est tout blanc comme on dit, et puis question meurtres, je pense que j'ai même dû en faire plus que toi du temps où je ne contrôlais pas ma nature de loup garou. Même si c'est quelque chose de difficilement contrôlable il n'empêche que c'est moi qui les ai commis. Je connais un peu ton passé, et je sais à peu près les raisons qui t'ont poussée à devenir l'Evil Queen, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'étais qu'une femme blessée par l'amour et délaissée de tous. Il y a bien des manières de fuir et de noyer sa tristesse. Et puis tu apparais maintenant de plus en plus sous ta vraie nature, une femme forte, courageuse, compréhensive et avec beaucoup d'amour à donner, mais qui a aussi besoin d'en recevoir. J'ai toute confiance en Emma pour t'en donner et je ne doute pas que tu le lui rends bien, même si cela doit être encore un peu difficile pour toi. Mais j'ai vu les changements d'Emma ces dernières semaines, et crois moi tu la rends heureuse. Une vraie ado quand elle venait me voir au Granny pour que je sois son alibi haha. Quant à moi, je peux t'offrir une belle et sincère amitié, je t'ai toujours admirée Regina, et beaucoup appréciée malgré tout. »**

Regina ne put s'empêcher de retirer sa main de celle de Ruby pour venir l'enlacer amicalement, et la remercier chaleureusement du fond du cœur, ses yeux brillants encore par tant d'émotion et de paroles touchantes. Emma n'en était pas moi ravie et reconnaissante envers son amie la louve d'être si compréhensive. C'est grâce à des personnes comme elle que Regina allait avancer et faire taire au fur et à mesure ses démons, et donc leur relation n'en serait que plus renforcée. Mais le chemin était encore long et sinueux, elle le savait et ne criait pas victoire trop vite. Les deux amies se séparèrent de leur accolade amicale, profondément touchée l'une et l'autre.

 **« Bon aller les tourterelles, je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Granny de l'aider un peu au service ce soir ! A toute à l'heure, soyez sages et ne tardez pas trop ! »** leur lança Ruby tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau, un air plus que coquin sur le visage, leur adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Regina et Emma ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face à la joie de vivre de leur amie. La blonde se tourna alors vers sa belle brune, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« Tu vois mon amour, tout commence à se mettre en place, et il n'y a pas meilleur soutien que Ruby, crois-moi. »** lui dit Emma d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

 **« Je sais ma puce, je sais…mais ne crions pas victoire de suite, Ruby est une personne que j'ai toujours apprécié au fond, et c'était réciproque. Pour le reste de la ville la route est encore longue… »** souffla Regina d'un air un peu résigné.

 **« Je sais mon ange, mais apprécions chaque petite étape que la vie nous offre et profitons. Le reste on verra plus tard… Et n'oublie pas que je suis là, Henry aussi et tu as Ruby maintenant également. »** lui expliqua le sheriff, avant de venir la reprendre dans ses bras et de capturer de ses lèvres celles pulpeuses de son amante, dans un baiser enflammé qui ne fit que raviver les braises incandescentes de leur amour qui habitaient leurs corps.

 **« Bon par contre j'ai faim moi, et si tu ne souhaites pas que je te mange sur place, je propose que l'on aille au Granny où l'on doit actuellement briller par notre absence, ce qui ne va pas aider à conserver notre discrétion. Et puis cela serait bien que madame le Maire réponde quand même à l'invitation des habitants. L'image avant tout majesté… »** lui dit Emma

Regina resserra son étreinte afin de se coller un peu plus au corps parfait et chaud de son amante. Elle avança alors ses lèvres vers son oreille, laissant bien sûr s'égarer son souffle tiède sur la joue de la blonde.

 **« Huuum, je ne dirais pas non à être dévorée sur place maintenant, mais vous avez raison sheriff, je dois travailler un peu mon image… je ne prendrai juste pas de dessert au Granny, je préfère le prendre dans l'intimité de ma chambre… »** lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix rendue roque par le désir naissant, un sourire carnassier collés aux lèvres.

Sur ces belles paroles plus que sulfureuses, la Reine embrassa une dernière fois son sheriff d'une manière on ne peut plus sensuelle et excitante, ne manquant pas de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure dans leur baiser, chose qui avait le don de rendre Emma particulièrement… excitée. Mais en toute Reine sulfureuse qu'elle était, elle en resta là avec un sheriff rendue particulièrement humide par ce simple mais intense baiser, lui stipulant bien qu'il était temps de se rendre au Granny.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à bord de la Mercedes noire de Regina. Cette dernière se sentait tout de même moins stressée par cette soirée au Granny, aux vues du bon déroulement de la réunion. Et puis après tout on l'avait conviée, répondre à l'invitation était la moindre des choses.

A peine eurent-elles pénétré dans le restaurant, où une bonne partie de la ville s'était retrouvée afin de partager un moment de convivialité, qu'elles furent accueillies à bras ouverts. Les habitants s'empressèrent de leur proposer toute sorte de boissons et de délicieux mets préparés plus tôt dans la matinée par Granny elle-même. Regina fut un peu perturbée par cet accueil, pour le moins très chaleureux et non habituels de ses sujets. Comme quoi, être juste un peu plus à l'écoute et ouverte aux autres changeait bien des choses. Elle sentit soudain un genre de bipède non identifié rentrer en collision avec elle et lui serrer très fort son tour de taille.

 **« Mamaaaaaaaan ! Snow m'a raconté la réunion et m'a dit que ton aire de jeux avait été acceptée à l'unanimité ! Je suis trop content pour toi ! C'est vrai qu'elle est belle ! Me tarde de pouvoir y jouer et d'amener Grâce aussi… »** son fils s'arrêta net, se rendant compte de sa gaffe en parlant de Grâce. Même si Regina se doutait de l'attirance de son fils pour la fille du chapelier fou, celui-ci ne lui avait pas forcément dit explicitement. Et c'est un Henry rouge comme une tomate, qui releva des yeux de merlan frit vers sa maman brune, sa mère blonde se retenant de na pas pouffer de rire face à son fils si gêné mais à la fois si mignon, dans ses premiers émois amoureux.

 **« Hum hum… je devrais peut-être songer à rajouter une table pour un éventuel dîner aux chandelles alors ? »** lui répondit une Regina plus que charmée par son petit homme amoureux d'une jolie demoiselle.

 **« Haha très drôle… »** lança Henry en lui tirant gentiment la langue, avant d'aller embrasser sa maman blonde à son tour, lui faisait remarquer au passage qu'il était mal de se moquer.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard complice et laissèrent leur fils rejoindre sa belle qui l'attendait dans un coin du restaurant, ou plusieurs enfants s'y trouvaient déjà. Granny avait eu la gentillesse de leur prévoir un petit coin à eux, avec des livres et autres activités ludiques, pensant aux parents qui ne pourraient les faire garder.

Pendant presque une heure Regina enchaîna les discussions avec les habitants qui venaient la remercier encore chaleureusement pour sa splendide aire de jeux, Emma jamais loin d'elle, afin de conserver malgré tout une certaine proximité avec son amante. Heureusement qu'elle buvait son verre de scotch par d'infimes petites gorgées, sinon elle serait déjà complètement pompette, car bien évidemment on n'aurait pas manqué de le lui remplir s'il avait le malheur de se vider. Tout le monde voulant bien évidement trinquer dignement avec elle. Elle était cependant émue par tant de proximité soudaine avec les habitants, et rassurée par la présence de sa belle blonde à ses côtés, même si les gestes doux ne pouvaient être manifestés comme bon leur semblait.

Mais l'envie de se retrouver seule avec son sheriff se fit ressentir, car la soirée commençait à durer. Profitant du fait que tous les habitants commençaient à être bien joyeux, et plus occupés maintenant à danser au son de la musique du jukebox, que d'aller continuer de discuter, elle s'approcha d'Emma. Et c'est un regard noir de désir que Regina lança à sa blonde avant de regarder en direction des toilettes. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement la demande implicite de la Reine, et le lui fit comprendre par un discret clin d'œil. Elle laissa la brune partir devant, et attendit quelques minutes, qui lui parurent longues et interminables à son goût, avant de se diriger discrètement mais à la hâte vers les toilettes du restaurant. Ceux-ci étaient situés au bout d'un discret couloir, dont l'entrée était placée au fond de la salle.

A peine la porte des toilettes franchie et refermée, qu'Emma se retrouva plaquée contre celle-ci, assaillie par de torrides baisers de sa brune qui ne s'était pas faite priée pour prendre possession de ses lèvres fines. Leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à partir à la conquête de leurs corps, rendus brûlants par le désir charnel de se retrouver après une journée chargée en fortes émotions. Leurs hauts ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le sol de la petite pièce, qui heureusement était d'une propreté impeccable, afin de sentir le contact réciproque de leur peau, sans aucune barrière de tissu, excepté leur soutien-gorge. Emma quitta les douces et pulpeuses lèvres de son amante afin de venir logée sa tête au creux de son cou, et de la couvrir de baisers torrides et autres suçons, s'enivrant au passage des fragrances douces et sucrée aux odeurs de pommes et de cannelle de la Reine. Celles-ci étaient devenues une véritable drogue pour le sheriff, dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

Regina laissa échapper des gémissements de plaisir révélant l'envie de se faire posséder par sa belle.

 **« Oh ma puce, ton corps, tes mains, ta peau sur la mienne… cela m'a manqué…je te veux...là...tout de suite… »** réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle brûlant de désir.

La réaction d'Emma ne se fit guère attendre, et celle-ci la poussa jusqu'au deux lavabos, encastrés heureusement dans un magnifique comptoir en porcelaine blanche et noire, ce qui assurait une certaine solidité. Elle fit asseoir sa belle sur ce dernier, lui écarta les cuisses à l'aide de ses deux mains, tout en continuant le sauvage ballet sensuel que leurs langues menaient, une fois de plus à merveille.

Emma rompit le baiser, ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un grognement à la Reine, et s'approcha sensuellement de son oreille.

 **« Sa Majesté est pressée d'avoir son dessert on dirait… »** lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix chaude remplie de désir.

 **« Huuum…. Je dirais plutôt le plat principal…. Le dessert sera pour plus tard…huuuum »** réussit à répondre la Reine, malgré l'extrême désir brûlant de vouloir retrouver son sheriff entre ses cuisses.

 **« Dans ce cas-là ne tardons pas, ou alors il risquerait de refroidir, ce qui serait bien dommage… »**

Et sur ces paroles plus que suggestives, la blonde s'accroupit devant l'entre-cuisse de sa belle, fit descendre délicatement son string à dentelle rouge au niveau de ses genoux, et se délecta quelques instants de la vue splendide qu'elle avait de l'intimité plus qu'humide de sa belle. La sienne n'était pas en reste non plus et elle se doutait bien que son boxer était ruiné…encore une fois. Elle commença par souffler lentement sur celle-ci, ce qui arracha un cri de surprise et de frustration de la part de sa Reine qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cette dernière glissa ses doigts longs et fins dans sa crinière sauvage, qu'elle empoigna avec force, dans l'espoir de rapprocher la bouche de sa blonde de ses lèvres intimes, gonflées de plaisir, et ruisselant déjà de son précieux nectar. Emma ne fit pas languir plus longtemps sa belle, trop pressée elle aussi de retrouver le goût divin de son amante. Ses mains toujours sur ses cuisses afin de maintenir un parfait accès à la source de tous ses désirs, elle lécha alors de bas en haut son sexe, prenant bien soin de s'attarder sur les plis de celui-ci. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son petit bouton de rose, gonflé par le plaisir et l'excitation qu'elle avait provoqué chez sa brune, dont elle se saisit délicatement entre ses dents, et titilla alors de sa langue.

 **« Oh oui mon amour, oh oui continue…c'est bon…huuum »** parvint à souffler une Regina plus que prise dans les méandres des plaisirs charnels que lui insufflait alors son amante.

Emma lâcha alors le clitoris de sa Reine et insérant sa langue à l'intérieur de son intimité, son menton ruisselant du plaisir humide de celle-ci, provoqué par son état d'extrême excitation. Elle la mut alors à l'intérieur de sa belle, ce qui ne tarda pas à l'emmener au bord du gouffre du plaisir ultime. Les parois de son vagin commençaient en effet déjà à se resserrer autour de sa langue, et la blonde ne fut pas peu fière de constater qu'elle n'aurait besoin que de cet organe pour faire jouir, comme il se doit, sa belle et sulfureuse amante.

 **« Oh oui Em'…oh oui continue…c'est trop bon…huuum… »**

Emma continuait de s'occuper de mouvoir sa langue, de plus en plus vite dans l'intimité ruisselante du nectar divin de la Reine, dont elle ne manquait pas de se gorger au passage. Elles étaient tellement prises dans les méandres des plaisirs charnels, la brune si proche du point de rupture, qu'aucune des deux femmes n'entendirent les pas des deux personnes qui se dirigeaient alors vers les toilettes, pour en avoir une utilisation un peu plus…normale.

Une main sur la poignée de la porte la fit s'ouvrir. Porte que les deux amantes, dans la précipitation de leurs retrouvailles charnelles, avaient omis le petit, mais très important détail, de la fermer à clef derrière elles.

Snow et David entrèrent alors dans la pièce qui menait d'un côté aux toilettes des hommes et de l'autre à ceux des femmes, au moment où Regina laissa échapper dans un dernier souffle de conscience, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière un **« Oh oui mon amour…oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »**

Emma se relava alors aussitôt et vint prendre possession de ses sulfureuses lèvres dans un baiser plus tendre que les premiers, l'excitation étant légèrement retombée, pour le moment. Elles aimaient s'embrasser ainsi après leurs virulents et sauvages ébats. Baiser qui fut cependant interrompu par la voix anormalement aigüe de Snow, qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver, après le choc visuel et émotionnel qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était cramponnée au bras de David, sentant ses jambes se dérober légèrement sous elle.

 **« Emma...Non...mais non...mais non ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'as-tu fait à notre fille sorcière ! C'est un cauchemar… Je… je…je vais me réveiller… »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent une fraction de seconde dans les yeux avant de regarder en direction de la chose, ou plutôt de la personne, à l'origine de ses paroles criées d'une manière atrocement aigües. Mais cet instant, à regarder son amante brune dans les yeux, avait suffi à Emma pour apercevoir un mur de désolation, de peur et de profonde colère naître en sa Reine.

Snow laissa à peine le temps à Regina de remettre en place son string, poussa alors brutalement Emma des bras de celle-ci et vint lui coller une gifle des plus violentes sur sa joue.

 **« Je t'ai posé une question, qu'as -tu fais à notre fille ? Réponds sorcière ! Tu lui as jeté un sort c'est ça, pour récupérer Henry et elle au passage et nous séparer encore une fois ! Que vos relations soient cordiales voire à la limite amicales je peux le comprendre, mais que vous vous envoyez en l'air ça jamais…. Tu m'entends… JAMAIS je ne l'accepterai… ! »** cracha Snow au visage de la pauvre Regina qui tenait sa joue d'une main tellement la gifle avait été violente.

Emma avait bien tenté de l'interrompre mais sa mère était dans un tel état de furie qu'elle l'avait poussée violemment par terre, sans s'en rendre compte. Se relevant difficilement elle la prit brusquement par le bras, David de l'autre, qui avait lui aussi tant bien que mal tenté de calmer sa femme… peine perdue d'avance, ayant lui aussi essuyé un violent coup, dans l'estomac. Jamais ces trois-là n'avaient vu Snow dans une telle colère, à la limite d'être incontrôlable. Même Regina, malgré sans état extrême de profond choc émotionnel, parvint à se faire la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint un tel point de fureur.

 **« Putain Snow mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Oh redescend sur terre ! Oui j'aime Regina, oui on s'envoie en l'air toutes les deux, et ne t'inquiète pas elle ne m'a jeté aucun sortilège, ni à moi, ni à Henry ! Si tu avais été un peu moins naïve et rongée par la haine infondée que tu lui voues tu aurais peut-être compris que l'on se tournait autour depuis le début… et qu'à cause de personnes comme toi on n'osait pas se l'avouer…. Putain je t'assure que si t'as tout foutu en l'air plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne me reverras ! »** Emma avait déversé ses paroles de colère tout en gardant le bras de Snow solidement emprisonné dans sa main, l'autre étant maintenu par David. David qui lança un regard désolé aux deux femmes et s'empressa de faire sortir la sienne, qui était à présent en larmes dans les bras de celui-ci, la priant de se calmer.

Les dernières paroles audibles d'une Snow noyée dans son chagrin et sa colère inexpliquée, furent évidemment pour une Regina déjà complètement effondrée, le visage ruisselant de larmes, le regard perdu.

 **« Sorcière… malédiction…manipulatrice…bonheur brisé…toujours…Evil Queen… »**

Emma se rua sur son amante qu'elle avait dû à son grand désarroi mettre de côté afin de tenter de maîtriser le dragon que Snow était devenue, dépassant même Maléfique dans ses plus grandes colères.

 **« Oh mon amour, je suis désolée, ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi et cette idiote aura affaire à moi demain… mon ange, ma princesse s'il te plaît dit quelque chose, je t'en supplie… »** elle avait prononcé ces mots tout en l'enlaçant de la manière la plus tendre possible.

Regina n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non cela n'était pas réel, cela ne pouvait pas être réel… Comment était-il possible de passer d'un état de bonheur intense, à une sensation d'avoir le cœur brisé et déchiqueté en des millions de petits morceaux, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle en tremblait, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son visage, marqué par une tristesse intense et inconsolable.

Toujours appuyée sur le comptoir, elle dut faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour repousser Emma, ce qui eut pour effet d'achever son cœur et d'avoir la sensation que tous les morceaux s'éparpillaient autour d'elle. Le regard pointé vers le sol car totalement incapable de regarder son amante dans les yeux, elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Voix qu'elle avait alors perdue face au profond choc émotionnel qu'elle venait d'encaisser en pleine face, un coup de poignard ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal.

 **« Va rejoindre ta mère Emma, même s'il y a encore quelque temps de cela j'en aurais été ravie, je l'avoue, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, et il est hors de question que tu perdes tes parents à cause de moi… »**

 **« Mais mon amour arrête, dis pas ça… »**

 **« Laisse-moi finir »** la coupa froidement, et à contre cœur, Regina après qu'Emma l'ait elle aussi interrompue. **« Tu ne comprends donc pas, nous ne serons jamais heureuses Emma, jamais, il y aura toujours des personnes qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin, et même si venant de certain cela m'est égal, je m'en voudrais à mort de te séparer encore une fois de tes parents. Jamais ta mère n'acceptera notre relation, jamais, et je ne supporterais pas que tu la renies à cause de moi… Je veux faire le bonheur d'un côté, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de créer un malheur de l'autre… Je vais rentrer au manoir, rentre avec Henry et tes parents chez eux, je ne suis pas en état de m'occuper de notre petit prince ce soir… Je le récupèrerai demain, si Snow ne le kidnappe pas pour m'empêcher de le voir… »** Sa voix était complètement cassée par le chagrin et la profonde et inconsolable peine qui s'emparait alors d'elle. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son Emma, ce n'était pas possible. Il était hors de question que sa blonde ait à choisir entre elle et ses parents, alors elle préférait se retirer, afin de lui épargner ce choix qui la rendrait malheureuse. Car elle savait qu'Emma la choisirait, elle l'avait clairement dit à sa mère tout à l'heure, mais la Reine ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus causer de mal autour d'elle. Emma l'avait faite changer, elle garderait au moins cela d'elle.

Elle se dégagea des bras du sheriff, ce qui continua de l'achever encore plus, enfila à la hâte son chemisier pendant que la blonde se précipitait sur elle afin de la retenir, se doutant bien qu'elle allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

 **« Regina attend ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi être à tes côtés, laisse-moi t'épauler… tu ne peux pas rester seule ce soir, Regina mon amour s'il te plaît… Ma mère va se calmer, et ça ira mieux après… je vais avoir une discussion avec elle, elle comprendra…bébé…non…arrête…ne me fuis pas…pas encore une fois…je ne le supporterais pas… »** Emma pleurait, elle pleurait malgré elle et la force qu'elle essayait d'avoir pour deux, chose impossible face à son amante qui s'apprêtait à fuir, à cause de son imbécile de mère.

Regina leva alors son poignet et une fumée violette commença à l'envelopper lentement. Elle réussit enfin à regarder sa belle blonde dans les yeux, une dernière fois. La Reine parvint à murmurer ces derniers mots à Emma, d'une voix plus que détruite par le chagrin qui la consumait, le regard empli de larmes et avant de disparaître totalement en direction de son manoir :

 **« Sache Emma que si je fais cela c'est…parce que… Je t'aime… »**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà voilà… vous êtes toujours là j'espère ? Bon je sais ce n'est pas très joli joli tout cela, mais bon la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille hein.**

 **Passez tout de même un excellent weekend et une bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine… enfin j'espère :3**


	10. Explications

**Bonjour mes loulous comment allez-vous ? Pour ma part parfaitement bien puisque hier People Convention nous faisait l'honneur d'ouvrir la billetterie de la THEC3, qui aura lui fin juin 2019 avec comme première invitée… notre belle Lana ! J'ai donc pris mon pass sans hésiter ! Cela sera ma première convention (et probablement la seule car c'est un budget quand même haha), mais je tenais vraiment à rencontrer Lana au moins une fois dans ma vie. Bon je m'arrête là pour ma life hein.**

 **Sinon encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, que vous laissiez des reviews ou que vous soyez des « lecteurs de l'ombre », un grand merci à tous pour votre suivis et votre fidélité.**

 **Et comme d'habitude je réponds au guest ici.** **Merci de ta review très pertinente et qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis contente que la réaction de Ruby te plaise. Comme cela se voit déjà j'aime aussi beaucoup son personnage, et je lui accorde donc une place assez importante dans l'histoire… Quant à Snow ravie malgré tout qu'elle ait énervé tout le monde c'était le but haha. Et enfin Henry… et bien vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres sa réaction. Déjà quelques éléments de réponse ici. Et pour répondre à ton « P.S » et à ce que beaucoup de personnes se demandent, pour info, et pour avoir lu aussi énormément de FF Swanqueen… je suis assez adepte du Happy Ending** **(comme c'est ma première Fic et que vous ne me connaissez donc pas je vous livre cette petite info** **)**

 **Mais l'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances encore… Je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Je poste ce vendredi car je ne suis pas chez moi du weekend, alors pour ne pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à lundi je suis gentille (et me faire pardonner :3 ) je vous le poste aujourd'hui :)**

 **Ha oui et si il y'en a qui vont au Salon du Livre Lesbien ce weekend, bon SLL ! (Je serais à paris dimanche mais pas samedi donc je ne pourrais malheureusement pas y aller cette année… dommage il y avait pas mal d'auteurs que je voulais rencontrer, dont certaines de FF…)**

 **Bon et toujours pareil rien ne m'appartient tout est à ABC…. Sauf mon imagination !**

 **Enjoy on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

Emma avait les yeux rivés à l'endroit où sa belle Reine venait de se volatiliser, dans un épais nuage de fumée violette. Autant la magie avait des avantages assez utiles dans _certaines_ situations, autant là, la blonde aurait payé cher pour que celle-ci n'ai jamais existé. Cela devait bien faire cinq bonnes minutes maintenant qu'elle était là, debout, torse nue, avec pour seul haut son soutien-gorge, dans les toilettes du Granny, à fixer le mur. Comme si celui-ci, allait, _comme par magie,_ lui ramener sa Brune. Celle-ci devait être complètement perdue d'ailleurs, consumée par un mélange de peur, de déception et de colère, cocktail d'émotions relativement nocives et explosives chez elle. Cette dernière pensée ne faisait que tourner et retourner dans la tête de la sauveuse. Elle était d'une part complètement dévastée par la perte, encore une fois, de son amante, mais elle avait peur, énormément peur pour elle. Même si elle savait que Regina avait changé, et avait affirmé, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs, qu'elle souhaitait réellement ne plus séparer la blonde de sa famille, elle craignait les conséquences psychologiques qu'un tel choc émotionnel pourrait créer en elle. Et puis ses derniers mots…. « _Je t'aime » …_ Elle lui avait enfin dit, elle avait enfin accepté ses sentiments envers sa blonde. Mais ce n'était pas exactement dans pareil situation qu'Emma aurait souhaité les entendre. Son esprit était complètement égaré, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni croire… Elle ressemblait à ce moment-là à un corps creux, ayant perdu tout semblant d'émotions, et se vidant petit à petit de toutes pensées positives.

Ce fut deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules et une vague impression d'entendre son prénom qui l'arracha à son état second. Elle daigna enfin quitter le mur du regard, se rendant bien à l'évidence que Regina n'allait pas réapparaître d'un coup. Elle se retourna et aperçu sa chère amie la louve, qui d'autre aurait pu venir se préoccuper d'elle après tout…

 **« Emma… Emma ça va ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Snow est arrivée comme une furie dans la salle, en hurlant haut et fort que la Evil Queen t'avait ensorcelée pour assouvir ses plaisirs personnels… »** lui demanda son amie d'un air anxieux. Regardant autour d'elle, voyant Emma torse nue, avec son débardeur au sol, elle se doutait bien évidemment de ce qui avait pu se passer, quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce qui malgré la gravité de la situation, la fit sourire. **« Ha lala… c'est bien ce que je me disais… deux ados toutes les deux… »** ajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de faire sourire un peu son amie.

Emma, pas vraiment d'humeur à être réceptive à quelque forme d'humour que ce soit, fondit en larmes dans les bras de la jeune louve. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à craquer devant les personnes. Mais là elle était à bout, et ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps ses larmes de tristesse qui lui brulaient les yeux, tellement la douleur était grande.

Ruby resserra son étreinte amicale autour de son amie. Elle savait que cela était loin d'avoir le même effet que celles de Regina, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle put faire à ce moment-là, afin d'essayer tant bien que mal de réconforter Emma. Sentant ses sanglots disparaître petit à petit, Ruby se décida à briser le silence, qui n'était jusqu'alors que ponctué par les larmes de la Blonde. Elle se recula un peu afin de regarder son amie dans les yeux.

 **« Tu devrais aller la voir Emma, elle est seule, certainement blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, elle a besoin de toi… »** lui conseilla la louve.

 **« Ça ne servira à rien… elle est partie… m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je souffre d'être séparée encore une fois de ma famille… et qu'elle m'épargnait ce choix car elle savait que je la choisirai elle… Mais elle a pas le droit… non elle a pas le droit de choisir pour moi… après tout ce que l'on a traversé ce n'est pas possible… non ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi… »** parvint à lui répondre une Emma dont la voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

 **« C'est là un bel acte d'amour dont elle a fait preuve… s'effacer pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de ta famille… Elle a réellement changé… si seulement la ville, tes parents pouvaient eux aussi le voir… »** constata Ruby, d'une voix teintée aussi de tristesse.

 **« Elle me l'a dit… »**

 **« Elle t'as dit quoi Emma ? »** demanda la jeune brune d'un air interrogatif.

 **«** _ **Je t'aime**_ **… elle m'a dit que si elle faisait ça c'est parce qu'elle m'aimait… J'y comprends plus rien Ruby… tu ne fais pas souffrir les gens si tu les aimes… je suis perdue, complètement perdue… »** expliqua Emma dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, en raison de sa gorge nouée par la douleur et les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

A l'entente de ces paroles Ruby fut à la fois heureuse, mais aussi terriblement triste pour son amie. Heureuse car Regina avait bel et bien accepté ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Emma, et le lui avait enfin déclaré. Mais triste, car ce n'était bien évidemment pas comme cela qu'elle aurait souhaité que la blonde reçoive ses quelques précieux et si significatifs mots de la part de la brune.

 **« C'est ce que je viens de te dire Emma… elle sacrifie son bonheur pour le tien, auprès de ta famille… »** tenta-t-elle afin d'essayer d'éclaircir un peu les idées de la sauveuse, bien qu'elle-même ne les ai guère plus claires, même si elle comprenait mieux l'acte de Regina.

 **« Mais mon bonheur est avec elle, et Henry, et personne d'autre… c'est elle mon bonheur… et mon abrutie de mère qui a tout gâché… tout comme cette ville… tout le monde se mêle de tout et critique sans chercher à comprendre. Qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires et moi des miennes… J'en ai plus qu'assez, je vais finir par partir à Boston pendant quelques temps je pense… la distance et le manque font bien les choses des fois… ou alors je raye cette partie de ma vie et j'en commence une nouvelle là-bas… »** cria presque Emma dans un accès soudain de colère et de haine, prenant alors le dessus sur sa peine.

 **« Ne dit pas cela Emma enfin ! Je t'interdis de partir comme ça. Là c'est toi qui fuis. Je te connais tu es une battante, tu n'es pas comme cela, tu es LA Sauveuse, un héros. Les héros affrontent leurs peurs, n'abandonnent jamais, même si c'est dur, et se battent pour réussir à vaincre… »** lui rappela Ruby d'un ton ferme, tentant le tout pour le tout, afin de remettre les idées en place à Emma, et qu'elle ne se laisse pas si facilement vaincre par la rage et la haine. **« Viens, sortons un peu dehors, l'air frais te fera le plus grand bien… »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle lui passa son débardeur afin que celle-ci se rhabille. Il est vrai que sortir en tenue si légère devant toute la ville n'était pas tellement conseillé, surtout aux vues de la situation actuelle… Puis elle attrapa fermement la main de son amie dans la sienne.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent alors des toilettes, et se dirigèrent vers la salle où toute la ville devait attendre, non sans crainte, le retour de la Sauveuse. Cette dernière se contenta alors de suivre docilement la louve, n'ayant plus la force de lutter. Et puis elle n'avait pas tort, un peu d'air frais lui ferai le plus grand bien. Restait juste à affronter tous les regards des habitants, qui seraient très certainement rivés sur elle…

A peine sorties du couloir qui séparait le restaurant des arrières salles, c'est non sans surprise qu'Emma vit une infinité de paires d'yeux fixés sur elle, la regardant plus ou moins directement. Car si elle craignait bien de se confronter face à ces personnes dénuées de tous sentiments et compréhension, selon elle, il en était de même pour le reste de la ville. Personne ne pouvait en effet prédire la réaction d'une Sauveuse, blessée par l'amour et nourrie de colère. Elle avait prouvé déjà par le passé, et malgré son manque de pratique, que sa magie pouvait s'avérait redoutable, et demeurer encore incontrôlable face à ce genre de situation. Elle en avait même manqué, bien involontairement, de blesser son fils, c'était dire l'immensité de ses pouvoirs… Elle ne pouvait encore les contrôler malgré quelques progrès effectués depuis, grâce, bien évidemment, à l'aide de Regina… Aide sur laquelle elle pourra difficilement compter présent. Aucune excuse ne serait en effet dorénavant valable pour approcher la Reine, irrémédiablement blessée – pensa la blonde.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche et prononcer le moindre mot, attendant patiemment et dans un certain état de stress, à quel sort ils allaient être voués. Car même s'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans ce qu'il venait de se passer, dans le secret des toilettes, entre elle, Regina et les Charming, ils avaient aussi leur part de responsabilité. Le mélange de haine et de crainte qu'ils avaient toujours manifesté à l'égard de leur maire, même si cela était justifié au début, avait continué, en dépit des efforts de celle-ci pour se faire accepter. La situation était compliquée… et très tendue.

Emma, toujours sa main dans celle de son amie, car la présence de la louve à ses côtés l'apaisait tout de même et elle en avait bien besoin, scruta la salle d'un regard noir. Ce seul regard suffit à faire passer l'envie aux quelques téméraires qui auraient pu _tenter d'oser émettre_ une potentielle réflexion ou question. Seuls les sanglots de Snow, dans un coin, brisaient quelque peu ce silence de plomb, où même les mouches n'osaient se risquer à voler, de peur de finir grillées, sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque appareil prévu normalement à cet effet. La blonde jeta un regard noir de colère et de haine en direction de celle qui était _soi-disant_ sa mère, rôle qu'elle avait alors lamentablement loupé ces dernières minutes avec sa réaction pour le moins démesurée. On aurait trucidé un village entier sous ses yeux, dans le plus violent des bains de sang, qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir une réaction plus incontrôlée par l'effrois et la haine. Sa rancœur et son désir de vengeance avec l'ancienne Evil Queen ne s'arrêteraient donc jamais, elle qui prêchait pourtant à qui veux l'entendre, que le monde ne doit être qu'amour et espoir…

Ruby l'entraîna alors vers la porte de sortie, à la recherche de l'air pur et agréablement tempéré des douces soirées printanières, avec le juste petit soupçon de vent, le rendant ainsi tant apprécié. Elle espérait vraiment que celui-ci apaise son amie. La blonde la suivie, ne manquant pas au passage de fusiller du regard toute la salle. Mais juste avant de sortir, toujours aux côtés de Ruby, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois devant la foule, loin d'être en délire, qui attendait toujours, d'une patience d'ange, ce que le sort allait leur réserver, priant intérieurement pour que le ciel ne leur tombe pas sur la tête…

 **« Je vous préviens, si un seul d'entre vous a le malheur de faire ou dire quoique ce soit au sujet de Regina, il aura affaire à moi, et je l'expédie directement au pays imaginaire… »** _pays qui était bien loin d'être tout aussi féérique que dans l'histoire de Peter Pan que l'on connait tous, la réalité étant bien différente…_ **« Vous avez intérêt à la laisser tranquille… »** leur cracha-t-elle au visage, ne pouvant plus contrôler la colère et la blessure profonde dont son cœur était alors victime. Une plaie béante et sans fond, où y régnait un néant total…

Sentant une étrange chaleur se répandre dans le corps de son amie, faisant même très légèrement briller ses mains, Ruby l'attira à la hâte dehors, craignant alors pour la sécurité de tous. Cette réaction n'était nullement, pour une fois, provoquée par des pensées peu chastes de sa belle, mais bel et bien par l'expression de sa colère au travers sa magie, qu'elle ne pouvait que peu contrôler face à de telles situations.

Une fois dehors, un peu à l'écart du restaurant, dans une ruelle adjacente, Ruby plaqua contre le mur du restaurant, une Emma en un état presque second. Elle lui saisit fermement les épaules de ses mains puissantes, malgré la finesse de sa silhouette, afin de la secouer un peu. Elle essayait t de chercher tant bien que mal son regard en raison de sa tête légèrement baissée en avant, Emma n'ayant alors plus la force de la relever.

 **« Respire Emma, respire… essaie un peu de reprendre tes esprits, pense à Henry ne te laisse pas ronger par la colère, où celle-ci te reconsumera… encore une fois…cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses… »** lui conseilla la louve d'un air inquiet.

Car en effet, elle s'était bel et bien laissée consumer par les ténèbres, une fois, lorsqu'elle s'était sacrifiée… pour Regina bien évidemment. Elle avait alors refusé que celle-ci se laisse posséder par les ténèbres contenues dans la dague du ténébreux, devenant à son tour pendant quelques temps, la ténébreuse. Le chemin parcouru avait été long et fastidieux pour la sauver, mais là encore la seule personne n'ayant jamais perdu espoir était la Reine. Tout avait fini par renter dans l'ordre, Gold reprenant alors possession de la dague, et de ses ténèbres. Ténèbres qu'il arrivait cependant à maîtriser grâce notamment à l'amour que Belle lui vouait. La magie et la puissance du véritable amour pouvait faire des miracles. Regina n'avait pas reparlé à Emma de son sacrifice, tout comme Emma n'avait pas énoncé la manière dont la Reine c'était sans cesse battue pour la sauver. Mais chacune des deux savait bien au fond d'elle-même, qu'au-delà des apparences de porter secours à une personne, les actes des deux relevaient bien d'actes d'amour…

Emma dû faire preuve d'un effort surhumain afin de calmer le flot de magie qui naissait petit à petit en elle, la dévorant telle des flammes sur une maison faite de paille. Après quelques profondes inspirations, et repensant à son fils, qui avait besoin de ses deux mamans, son esprit réussit à s'apaiser malgré tout…

 **« Tu as raison, je dois me reprendre… je ne vais rien régler ainsi…Mais si tu savais comme je suis en colère Ruby… »** réussit-elle à articuler malgré le mélange extrême d'émotions dont elle était victime.

 **« Maman… »** prononça Henry, à la fois triste et troublé par les derniers évènements.

 **« Oh mon chéri… »** souffla-t-elle tout en le prenant tendrement dans ses bars. **« Je suis désolée… »** Elle n'avait pas vu en effet, noyée dans sa rage, que David était sorti avec son petit-fils du Granny, afin de voir si Emma arrivait à se calmer un peu, et venir en aide à Ruby. Son père n'avait cependant pas vue que Henry l'avait suivi, ce dernier se doutant bien qu'il aurait été invité à demeurer à l'intérieur, afin de rester en dehors des conflits. Mais il savait aussi que ses mamans avaient besoin de lui, de sa présence, et de son amour, malgré son jeune âge et ce profond sentiment d'impuissance qui le hantait.

David n'eut pas le cœur à le réprimander devant une telle étreinte entre mère et fils. Il savait au fond de lui que cela apaiserait Emma et que les deux en avaient besoin.

Ruby se recula, laissant son amie profiter de ce moment de répit avec son fils, et s'approcha de David, lui adressant un regard de reconnaissance.

 **« Tu devrais aller la voir Emma, vraiment… Rester seule dans un tel moment n'est pas très bon… surtout pour quelqu'un comme Regina. Et puis elle n'a personne… »** proposa d'un air timide David au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

 **« Ça ne sert à rien, elle va me rejeter, comme elle le fait toujours devant le moindre obstacle... »** lança Emma d'un air résigné, malgré l'irrésistible envie de revoir sa belle… **« J'en ai marre de subir tout le temps ses foudres pour des choses dont je ne suis pas responsable… »** Car en effet même si Emma avait fait la promesse à Regina d'être forte pour deux, c'était sans compter sur sa présence à ses côtés. Or c'était loin d'être le cas actuellement, et malgré le soutien de Ruby, son père et son petit prince, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner malgré elle…

 **« Amène-moi aussi chez maman, je veux être avec elle, et puis le manoir c'est chez moi… Et tu sais qu'elle est plus calme en ma présence et arrive plus à se contrôler. Je vous laisserai tranquilles, et j'irais dans ma chambre, mais s'il te plaît, Emma, je veux venir avec toi… »** la supplia Henry d'un ton larmoyant.

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle comprenait l'envie, et le droit, de son fils à vouloir rentrer chez lui, et être aux côtés de son autre mère. Cependant, elle craignait aussi les conséquences dans son petit être, de faire ainsi face à pareille épreuve. Mais de toute façon le mal était fait… et quelque soit ses choix et ses actions, Henry était déjà affecté, et prenait part, malgré elle, à la complexité de la situation… Elle leva les yeux, et regarda alternativement David et Ruby, d'un air complètement dubitatif. Elle ne savait absolument plus quoi faire, et cherchait une éventuelle réponse auprès d'eux, comme s'ils étaient son dernier espoir…

Ces deux derniers se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

 **« Viens Emma, je te dépose avec Henry au manoir, vu que Regina a pris sa voiture pour rentrer, et que la tienne a dû rester à la mairie je suppose. Je retourne au Granny après pour essayer de calmer ta mère et de la raisonner. Elle est avec Granny en attendant. Si tu as besoin, je garde mon téléphone près de moi… »** lui dit David, sur un ton calme mais qui ne prêtait pas trop à la discussion.

 **« Et je ne suis pas loin non plus Emma, tu le sais, ma chambre t'es ouverte, si tu souhaites prendre un peu de recul sur tout cela, et être dans un lieu neutre. »** lui confia Ruby, le regard brillant de compassion et de tristesse pour son amie, un timide sourire étirant légèrement ses fines lèvres.

 **« Merci… »** leur répondit Emma d'une toute petite voix, à bout de force pour tenter quoi que ce soit…

La jeune louve l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de son père, la tenant par les épaules en signe de soutien. David faisant de même avec un Henry qui essayait de se montrer fort et de cacher les larmes qui lui brûlaient alors les yeux. Il ne voulait pas craquer, mais son petit cœur était mis à rude épreuve.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant le manoir. Emma avait l'estomac et la gorge noués par le trac et la peur de se confronter, encore une fois, à la colère de celle qui était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, son amante. Mais elle devait bien avouer que la présence d'Henry à ses côtés la rassurait, même si ce n'était pas son rôle ni sa place, il était, malgré lui, malgré elle, concerné, quoiqu'il en soit, par la situation.

Son père lui adressa un dernier sourire d'encouragement, le regard chargé de tristesse pour sa fille. Car contrairement à Snow celui-ci n'avait pas été si choqué de voir sa fille dans… _les bras…_ de la Reine… Il commençait en effet à se douter de certaines choses depuis quelques temps …

Emma rendit le sourire à son père, pris Henry par les épaules, et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'avancèrent vers le manoir, d'un pas lent et résigné. La porte était bien entendu fermée à clef, mais Emma avait le double, que Regina lui avait passé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle la remercia intérieurement, car elle n'était pas d'humeur à utiliser sa magie, il ne valait mieux pas en effet, ni même à escalader le mur menant à la chambre de la Reine. Lieu où elle avait aperçu une légère lueur, attestant de la présence de celle-ci dans la pièce… Pièce qui avait abrité tant de leur ébats et autres déclarations d'amour… Cela lui semblait alors appartenir au passé maintenant, se demandant même si la situation pourra un jour se rétablir…

Priant pour que la brune n'ait pas laissé ses clefs dans la serrure, c'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'elle entendit le déclic, lui signifiant l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, après y avoir inséré la clef. Ils pénétrèrent alors en silence dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, tout juste éclairée par la faible lumière lointaine des réverbères de la rue. Henry se défit alors de son étreinte, se doutant bien que sa maman blonde n'approuverait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, suivis de près par une Emma surprise, mais qui n'avait pas tardé à réagir. Mais il réussit malgré les murmures de celle-ci pour le stopper, et à la distance qu'il avait gagnée, le rendant inaccessible pour la blonde, à rejoindre en courant, le plus vite que ses petites jambes lui permirent, la porte de la chambre de sa mère brune.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Emma sur ses talons, c'est une Regina effondrée dans son lit, recroquevillée en position de fœtus, qu'ils découvrirent. Elle serrait tout contre elle l'oreiller dont se servait Emma toutes les nuits passées à ses côtés, la tête plongée dans celui-ci, afin de s'enivrer du peu qu'il lui restait de la Blonde.

Henry, dont Emma avait posé sur ses épaules, plus au moins consciemment, une main qu'elle serrait malgré elle, se libéra encore du contact de sa mère blonde afin de s'approcher doucement de son autre maman. Le spectacle de la brune dans un tel état leur brisa le cœur à tous les deux. Ce n'était pas en effet dans ses habitudes de craquer, et le peu qu'elle le faisait elle se gardait bien de le faire en public. Mais là, ils avaient violé son intimité, s'étant immiscé en elle, contre son gré.

Emma pria de tout cœur pour que Regina n'explose pas dans une colère noire, d'être alors visible dans une telle situation. Henry s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit Queen-Size de sa mère, lui passant délicatement une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

 **« Maman…je suis là… »** tenta-t-il d'une voix timide, marquée par la tristesse.

La brune releva alors la tête, un air plus que surpris sur le visage. Même si elle l'avait espéré secrètement dans son for intérieur, celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite chez elle cette nuit.

 **« Oh mon chéri…mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »** lui demanda-t-elle tout en le serra fort dans ses bras, la présence de son fils avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser et de calmer ses maux. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva la tête, tentant d'essuyer son visage fortement marqué par les larmes qui ruisselaient encore sur celui-ci, que son cœur faillit s'arrêter au moment où son regard se stoppa sur la silhouette… d'Emma…

 **« Miss Swan… »** laissa-t-elle échapper, d'un ton où se mêlait froideur habituelle mais aussi une pointe de soulagement. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta n'étant pas en reste non plus. Celui-ci était à la fois noirci par la profonde tristesse et colère qui la rongeait, mais avec encore cette petite lueur d'amour et de reconnaissance qu'elle avait toujours, malgré elle, lorsqu'elle regardait, ou même pensait, à sa belle bonde.

 **« Ne lui en veut pas maman, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir… Je voulais être chez moi ce soir, dans mon lit, auprès de toi… »** s'empressa de préciser Henry, en relevant vers elle sa tête, un petit air implorant sur son visage, avant que Regina ne commence à se faire des idées.

Emma sourit de son air penaud et enfantin, qui avait le don de faire fondre la Reine. Mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais testé en pareille situation.

Regina ne put s'empêcher un très léger sourire timide, et l'attendrissement dans son regard se fit sentir malgré elle. Henry se défit légèrement de son étreinte et vint lui déposer un tendre bisou sur sa joue, avant de se lever.

 **« Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué, je peux y aller seul pour une fois… à demain maman. »** l'informa-t-il d'un ton las.

Au passage il ne manqua pas d'enlacer sa maman blonde, se collant tout contre elle, voulant ainsi par ce geste lui donner du courage et lui signifier sa reconnaissance d'être là. Elle se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front, lui en profitant pour lui faire également un bisou sur sa joue. Et dans un dernier regard, où il essaya de faire passer tout son amour et son espoir, quant à une quelconque amélioration de la situation, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa maman blonde n'ayant pas manqué de lui adresser un sourire de remerciement, avec un regard légèrement humide.

Une fois seule toutes les deux, Emma s'approcha du lit, où elle s'assit, tout près d'une Regina, qui avait alors plié ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les encerclant de ses bras, signalant ainsi un quelconque refus d'approche du sheriff. Mais si elle avait osé venir, ravalant sa peur d'être encore une fois jetée par la Reine, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse intimider. Au moins tenter… quelque chose… une dernière fois… Elle passa délicatement une main sur la joue de sa belle, humidifiée par la cascade de larmes qui avaient déferlé sur son visage, lui remettant au passage une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de nouveau ce doux et agréable frisson de chaleur se répandre dans tout son être, lorsqu'elle était en contact avec Regina. Cette dernière l'avait bien évidemment ressenti également et malgré son désir de rester distante, ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux afin d'apprécier le contact de la peau de sa bonde sur la sienne. Une larme, qui était un mélange de réconfort et de profonde tristesse, naquit dans son œil et se laissa lentement glisser le long de sa joue, formant derrière elle un sillon humide et brillant, sur sa peau légèrement halée. Larme qui mourut alors sur le pouce d'Emma, qui ne manqua pas de lui barrer la route, signe implicite de son désir d'aider son amante.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, étant de nouveau dans leur bulle. Regina, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux contre sa poitrine, la main d'Emma sur sa joue. Cette dernière, assise tout près de la Reine, ayant pour seul contact avec la brune, sa main sur son doux visage.

 **« Ecoute bébé, on ne peut pas rester ainsi éternellement, dis-moi quelque chose, dis-moi ce que je peux faire, car là je suis perdue, et si tu m'abandonnes je n'aurais plus la force de me battre pour nous deux…sans toi…à mes côtés… »** tenta Emma dans un ultime espoir désespéré d'arranger les choses. Elle avait retiré sa main de sa joue, l'ayant reposée sur son épaule. Toujours cet inexplicable, mais nécessaire, besoin d'être en contact l'une avec l'autre. Regina relâcha son étreinte autour de ses jambes, les détendant par la même occasion, et posa l'une de ses mains sur celle d'Emma, qui était déjà présente sur le haut de son corps. Elle lui prodigua alors de légères caresses avec son pouce, signe d'une affection toujours présente…

 **« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Emma, je suis complètement perdue et dévastée. Je me doutais bien que ta mère ne sauterait pas de joie le jour où elle apprendrait pour nous deux, mais de là à avoir une telle réaction, c'est… disproportionné. Je suis d'accord qu'elle m'en veuille pour beaucoup de choses et je le comprends, mais… elle n'est pas toute blanche non plus… et puis pour une personne qui scande le pardon et l'espoir toute la journée, elle n'est pas vraiment cohérente… »** souffla-t-elle d'une voix nouée par la tristesse. **« Je fais le bonheur d'un côté, mais le malheur de l'autre. Tu vas en souffrir, malgré ce que tu penses de ta mère actuellement tu as la chance de l'avoir, et elle t'aime, j'en suis certaine, malgré la réaction extrême qu'elle a eue. Et puis Henry aussi va en souffrir… Et il est hors de question de le séparer encore de sa famille. Je ne veux plus séparer les gens, même si j'en aurai été encore ravie il y a quelques temps. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux Emma sur l'importance de faire le bien et non le mal. Mais tu vois même en cherchant à faire le bien, je fais du mal…tout est de ma faute à la base… le sort, les séparations, le mal que j'ai fait au peuple de la forêt enchantée… La magie vient toujours avec un prix, alors si ce prix c'est de te voir heureuse avec ta famille et notre fils, alors je l'accepte. Je sais qu'Henry voudra rester au manoir, je ne demande que cela. Le reste il sera libre d'aller et venir voir qui il veut… le temps qu'il grandisse et devienne autonome. Je me contenterai d'être là pour lui, continuer de gérer la ville comme je peux, constater passivement le bonheur des autres et voir le mien me fuir encore une fois. Les relations, à part charnelles, n'ont jamais été mon fort. Je ne peux que t'offrir cela Emma, à l'abris des murs de cette chambre… »**

A peine eut-elle finie son monologue, devant une Emma qui n'y comprenait absolument plus rien, car les propos de Regina étaient totalement incohérents, qu'elle se rua sur les fines lèvres de sa blonde, déboutonnant au passage son chemisier de soie. Elle commença à passer ses mains sous le débardeur de son sheriff, afin de retrouver le contact si chaud et réconfortant de sa peau contre la sienne, et à les remonter vers la poitrine de celle-ci.

Emma, totalement surprise face à une telle réaction de la Reine, se laissa petit à petit plonger dans les méandres du plaisir, dans les bras de sa belle. Répondant au baiser avec fougue, leurs langues entamèrent alors leur ballet sensuel qu'elles maîtrisaient maintenant à la perfection. Elle laissa elle aussi ses mains partir à la conquête des sublimes courbes de sa brune. Mais elle eut, heureusement pour elle, un éclair de lucidité, et du rassembler les dernières forces mentales et physiques qui lui restaient, afin de repousser Regina et de rompre ainsi tout contact avec elle. La blonde eut alors l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à vif, sans magie, et qu'en même temps on lui assénait de violents coups de poignards partout dans son corps. Elle n'aurait pu ressentir une plus grande douleur si on lui avait vraiment fait subir cela.

 **« Regina arrête… tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu délires. Bien sûr que notre relation aurait forcément posé problème et ne pouvait contenter tout le monde mais putain, tu l'as dit toi-même, le regard des autres tu t'en fichais… ce qui t'importais c'était nous… Toi, Henry et moi. Notre amour est suffisamment fort pour aller au-delà de tout cela… Et puis les habitants auraient forcément fini par te voir réellement tel que Henry, moi… et même Ruby aussi te voyons. Regarde aujourd'hui comment tu as été appréciée et chaleureusement remerciée… Ok les résultats sont lents, mais encourageants non ? Je te croyais plus battante que cela… et je refuse que notre relation ne soit que purement sexuelle. Tu n'as jamais été un plan pour moi, il me semblait que tu l'avais compris. Comme je sais que moi non plus je ne suis pas qu'un plan pour toi… enfin j'espère… oui Regina j'ai terriblement envie de toi, de sentir tes lèvres sur mon corps, ton souffle chaud et ta douce langue le parcourir. Je crève d'envie d'en faire de même, d'être en toi et que tu sois en moi… mais il y a plus que cela entre nous, et nous en réduire à quelques aventures charnelles nocturnes ne fera qu'empirer les choses, te blesser encore plus… et moi aussi… sans compter Henry… Si tu veux te battre je serai à tes côtés, je te l'ai toujours dit, et je mets un point d'honneur à tenir parole. Mais si tu n'es pas là, alors la force pour deux que j'ai ne tiendra pas longtemps… et sera inutile… J'en ai marre de m'en prendre toujours plein la gueule à cause des autres…. Je vais dormir chez Ruby… ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de rester mais… on sait très bien comment cela va se finir… Et je refuse de ne t'avoir pour moi qu'au sein de cette chambre, aussi confortable soit elle… Je veux marcher avec toi à mes côtés dans la rue, main dans main, élever notre fils ensemble, t'embrasser et montrer notre amour et notre bonheur aux yeux de tous, sans avoir à nous cacher… Je veux être fière d'avoir une femme telle que toi à mes côtés… et je suis prête à t'aider à combattre tes démons… Mais si toi tu ne l'es pas alors ce n'est pas la peine d'insister… se battre contre le vent est impossible… La distance t'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair… je ne reste pas loin… pour l'instant… »**

Emma avait réussi, malgré sa voix tentée de profonde tristesse et sa gorge nouée, à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et surtout éviter le pire… Avoir des étreintes passionnelles avec Regina, pour au final être comme, presque, deux parfaites inconnues dehors était au-dessus de ses forces. Et cela ne les mèneraient toutes les deux qu'à une autodestruction, aux conséquences dévastatrices… La blonde se leva aussitôt, le regard rempli de larmes, car elle savait que si elle restait plus longtemps elle succomberait aux charmes de sa belle, encore en soutien-gorge, les cheveux en bataille, agenouillée sur son lit.

 **« Fais attention à toi… s'il te plaît… n'oublies pas que… je…tiens à toi… Regina… »**

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à dire, les larmes étant au bord de ses yeux, commençaient déjà à laisser de fins sillons humides sur ses joues. Elle tourna alors les talons, après avoir lancé un dernier regard emplit de tristesse mais aussi de peur, à celle qui ne cesserait jamais malgré tout, de faire battre son cœur…

Ce fut une Regina dévastée par la peine et la colère qu'elle laissa derrière elle, les larmes coulant d'elle-même sur ses joues, le cœur, enfin ce qui lui en restait, brisé en des milliers de petits morceaux. Elle voyait encore cette crinière blonde flamboyante lui échapper… sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire… Mais elle comprenait malgré tout le geste et les paroles de la sauveuse. Elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse en lui sautant dessus, et oui elle avait raison après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être que charnel entre elles… Elle devait se ressaisir… En attendant elle se laissa progressivement aller dans les limbes d'un sommeil qu'elle espérait être apaisant… Mais beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette maudite sensation de chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle et les papillons dans le bas de son ventre quand elle pensait à la blonde. Le sourire qui se collait irrémédiablement à son visage, le contact, pour le moins électrisant, de leur peau, l'une contre l'autre, et qui déversait en elles des torrents de laves en ébullition… Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose mais, au dire de ce qu'elle avait entendu, c'était cela l'amour… une chose bien compliquée, qui était à la fois une force et une faiblesse… L'essence de la vie mais aussi un véritable poison…

* * *

 **Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Je sais je ne vous laisse pas dans les meilleures conditions pour le weekend mais patience !**

 **Bon weekend , bonne semaine et à samedi prochain sans faute ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review cela fait toujours plaisir et je ne manque pas de vous répondre :)**


	11. Brisées

**Coucou les loulous comment allez-vous ? Certains ont peut-être la chance de bénéficier du 14 juillet en repos comme moi (et oui je bosse les samedi matin normalement). Du coup weekend à la campagne chez maman avec son magnifique jardin, lieu d'inspiration idéal pour écrire. Autant vous dire que les idées fusent, bien que la trame de cette fic soit déjà bien tracée dans ma tête**

 **Alors un grand merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un régal de vous lire, et de voir que certain essaye de deviner ce qui va se passer. C'est super intéressant pour moi car cela me conforte dans mes choix, voir même me donne de nouvelles idées ! Un immense merci à vous tous, ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent discrètement mais qui sont quand même là :)**

 **Alors pour répondre au guest. Déjà désolée si le dernier chapitre fut difficile à lire, mais je dois avouer que c'était le but de montrer la détresse de nos deux belles. En effet je tiens à ce que Ruby et Henry tiennent une grande place dans l'histoire, car j'aime beaucoup ces personnages, ainsi que David en effet comme tu as pu le constater.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les derniers, mais il me semblait important que l'histoire se continue ainsi. Des rebondissements à venir dans les prochains chapitres**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab**

 **Et bien sûre rien ne m'appartient évidemment, les personnages et l'univers sont à ABC. Seule mon imagination est à moi :p**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Une fois sortie du manoir, c'est à pied qu'Emma décida de rejoindre le Granny, ne voulant pas déranger son père et encore moins croiser le chemin de sa _soi-disant_ mère. Et puis marcher dans l'air relativement frais de la nuit lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures, et à son grand soulagement, elle vit que le restaurant était vide, chaque habitant ayant dû se hâter de rentrer chez lui, après la fin de journée mouvementée, dont ils avaient tous été témoin. Cela signifiait également que son père avait réussi à ramener sa femme chez eux. L'accès au logement de Ruby, qu'elle partageait avec sa grand-mère, était attenant au restaurant, et pouvait également se faire par les derrières, sans passer par la grande salle. Mais Emma craignait d'être aperçue dehors par de quelconques clients tardifs du soir, n'étant en aucun cas d'humeur à revenir sur les derniers évènements. C'est donc d'un air soulagé qu'elle passa sans crainte devant l'entrée de celui-ci, afin de rejoindre la petite maisonnette de son amie la louve, située juste au bout d'une étroite ruelle. Ruelle dans laquelle elle s'était alors retrouvée il y a quelques heures, plaquée contre un mur, non pas malheureusement par son amante en manque de sensation, mais par sa fidèle amie qui tentait alors de l'apaiser…

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de celle-ci, elle y déposa quelques légers coups afin d'avertir son amie de sa présence. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre pour lui ouvrir, l'accueillant d'un tendre sourire et la gratifiant d'une chaleureuse étreinte amicale. Emma avait beau être bien moins tactile que son amie, ses accolades ne l'avaient pourtant jamais vraiment dérangée. Elle fut presque heureuse de pouvoir trouver ce soir, un peu de chaleur humaine et de tendresse. Même si les bras de Regina lui manquaient déjà cruellement, elle admit que les signes d'affection de son amie avaient au moins le mérite de la calmer un peu et de la réconforter. Puis la louve finie par se reculer légèrement de son amie afin de pouvoir la regarder en face, ses deux mains posées de part et d'autre des épaules de la blonde.

 **« Ça va Emma ? Tu as pu lui parler alors… ? »** se risqua-t-elle de demander.

 **« Oui, enfin je pense… j'ai essayé de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur… elle aussi… elle m'a encore sorti son excuse de** _ **je créer le bonheur d'un côté et le malheur de l'autre,**_ **elle est perdue, ne sera jamais acceptée par la ville avec moi à ses côtés et que finalement elle ne pouvait que m'offrir des relations charnelles… ce qu'elle a toujours été uniquement capable de faire… selon elle… »** lui expliqua Emma d'un air plus que dépité, dans un mélange de peine et de colère.

 **« Tu veux dire qu'elle a essayé de… »** demanda Ruby, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres.

 **« Elle m'a presque sauté dessus et a commencé à me déshabiller oui, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir Ruby… mais maintenant j'aimerai dormir, enfin essayer… la repousser a fini d'achever mes dernières forces… »** lui lança Emma tout en commençant à s'avancer dans le logement de la louve, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter.

 **« Ah oui quand même… sacré Regina… ouais le fameux câlin d'adieu… enfin d'au revoir quoi, enfin de rien du tout même car je souhaite de tout cœur que cela s'arrange vite entre vous… Mais je peux comprendre sa réaction... »** Ne put elle s'empêcher de commenter. Voyant le regard accusateur que la blonde lui jetait elle reprit aussitôt. **« Pardon Emma… viens Granny est déjà dans sa chambre, elle se doutait que tu allais venir ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu vas quand même dormir avec moi, mon lit est grand et le canapé pas très confortable… »**

Emma suivie son amie dans sa chambre, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enlever son pantalon, qu'elle s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormi d'un sommeil de plomb. Elle espérait au moins que ses pensées la laisseraient tranquille pour le reste de la nuit. Ruby la regarda d'un air tendre et triste, et se dépêcha de se coucher également, afin de plonger au plus vite la chambre dans le noir, pour laisser Emma se reposer dans les meilleures conditions.

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut debout à six heures, ne réveillant pas son amie la louve, qui elle le savait était bien moins matinale qu'elle. Préférant la laisser dormir, elle sortit de sa chambre, puis de la maison, le lit vide de Granny lui signifiant que celle-ci était déjà à son poste afin d'accueillir les premiers clients matinaux. Ruby embauchait vers les huit heures, ce qui lui permettait d'arriver dans un état à peu près convenable. Même si sa grand-mère avait essayé de la faire commencer plus tôt, elle avait vite jeté l'éponge, passant plus de temps à réparer les maladresses de sa petite fille plutôt que d'avancer dans son travail.

Granny l'ayant vu passer devant son établissement, elle s'était empressée de sortir lui proposer au moins un café et une douche, afin que la blonde soit dans un état à peu près correct pour aller travailler. La veille femme, bien qu'encore très en forme pour son âge et gérant à merveille son restaurant avec l'aide de Ruby et de quelques autres employés, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester chez elles le temps qu'il lui faudrait afin de trouver un logement et que la situation s'arrange. Emma lui en fut reconnaissante, car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez ses parents, et quant au manoir, elle pouvait y faire une croix dessus…. La blonde la gratifiant d'un sourire qu'elle voulut chaleureux, malgré le néant glacial qui régnait alors en elle.

Après un café et une bonne douche légèrement revigorante, elle partit en direction du poste de police de la ville. David n'étant pas encore arrivé bien évidemment, elle se refit couler un café, et s'installa à son bureau afin de continuer cet éternel tri de paperasse administrative. Mais elle en fut presque heureuse de la retrouver, pour une fois, cela aura au moins le mérite, elle l'espérait, d'occuper son esprit autrement qu'avec Regina. Elle nota aussi mentalement d'aller faire un tour chez ses parents afin de récupérer quelques affaires, à sa pause déjeuner. Snow restant à l'école, elle serait sûre de ne pas la croiser. Car mise à part lui écraser violement son poing dans son visage de petite sainte ni touche de reine des licornes, elle ne manifestait aucune autre raison valable de la voir pour le moment.

David arriva sur le coup des huit heures et malgré tout Emma fut heureuse de voir son père, qui, elle l'avait plus ou moins deviné, avait compris sa relation avec Regina à l'inverse de Mary Margaret. Et puis une présence et un peu d'aide pour trier la paperasse ne lui fera pas de mal.

Après s'être fait couler un café, et en ayant préparé un également pour sa fille, il s'assit en face d'elle, et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

 **« Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, mais je m'inquiète pour toi Emma, tu es ma fille avant tout… »** se risqua-t-il à lui demander.

Voyant son air fatigué et ses yeux rougis par les larmes il préféra enchaîner aussitôt, afin qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui aussi.

 **« Ecoute Emma, sache que malgré la réaction un peu disproportionnée de ta mère, elle t'aime et tient à toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident tout cela, et je peux comprendre tout à fait que tu sois blessée et perdue…. Tout comme je comprends ton amour pour Regina… »** lui expliqua-t-il, tout en s'étant rapproché d'elle afin de venir poser sur son bras une main qu'il voulut chaleureuse et réconfortante. Et puis n'étant pas forcément très doué avec les mots, ce geste signifiait aussi un désir de consolider le contact avec sa fille et de lui montrer son soutien.

 **« Depuis quand ? ... »** lui lança Emma d'un ton sec, malgré elle, la tête plongée dans sa tasse de café déjà à moitié vidée, comme si celle-ci était alors son bien le plus précieux à l'heure actuelle.

 **« Pardon ? ... »** questionna David qui essayait de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le ton _aimable,_ de sa fille.

 **« … tu te doutes… depuis quand tu te doutes de ma relation avec Regina ? »** réussit elle à articuler, tout en ayant relevé sa tête afin de regarder tout de même son père en face.

 **« Depuis le début Emma. Et même avant la levée de la malédiction. Vos regards et votre comportement l'une envers l'autre m'ont toujours semblé cacher des sentiments plus profonds que de la haine puis de la simple…** _ **amitié…**_ **Mais je n'ai jamais osé vraiment t'en parler déjà parce que tu ne l'acceptais pas à l'époque et puis… je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discussions… désolé… »** tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

 **« T'inquiète pas… papa… merci de me comprendre… même si je sais que pour Snow ça va être très compliqué… voir même impossible… bref c'est comme ça… remettons nous au boulot hein… on en a pas mal ! »** coupa-t-elle court afin de passer à autre chose.

David la gratifia d'une caresse paternelle sur son bras, signe implicite de son soutien et de son envie d'aider sa fille. Mais il n'insista pas plus, sachant que quand celle-ci avait décidé de changer de sujet, il n'était pas toujours bon de la forcer à continuer, surtout en ce moment… et puis du travail ils avaient en effet… Et il ne voudrait pas mettre plus en colère leur employeur, qui n'était autre que l'amante de sa fille… les choses ne seraient donc jamais simples apparemment… tout comme les contes de fées, qui cachaient bien des vérités, pas toujours très roses, aux yeux des humains extérieurs à leur monde…

La journée se passa calmement pour Emma et David, n'ayant eu aucune urgence, ils avaient pu ainsi bien rattraper leur retard administratif. Emma n'avait pas manqué de faire un rapide aller/retour à l'appartement de ses parents afin de récupérer des affaires pour son séjour chez Ruby, qu'elle ne voulait cependant pas trop long. Elle ne supporterait pas longtemps une telle situation. David quant à lui n'avait pas manqué de passer voir Snow à l'école. Malgré son état de colère et de tristesse extrême, la présence de ses élèves l'avait un peu apaisé. Elle avait hésité à aller travailler, ne sachant pas si elle en était capable, car en plus du fait qu'elle se repassait encore et encore en tête l'image d'Emma à genoux devant une Regina dépourvu de bas, toute la ville était bien évidemment au courant de sa réaction… et donc de la liaison de la Reine et la sauveuse… à cause d'elle. Mais chacun semblait faire comme si de rien était, et pour une fois, ce genre de comportement allait à Snow… pour le moment. Et puis les enfants n'y étaient pour rien, et même si la fée bleue aurait pu assurer les cours quelques jours, être à son travail lui faisait du bien.

Emma n'avait quand même pu s'empêcher de penser à Regina. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Que pensait-elle de ses dernières paroles ? La nuit lui avait-elle porté conseil ? Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas cesser de penser à elle… Aucun message de la journée, aucun signe de vie… rien… et elle estimait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas… c'était elle qui était partie après tout… Emma n'avait juste fait qu'éviter une situation délicate et encore plus destructrice en ne restant pas auprès d'elle hier soir… pourtant elle en avait tellement eu envie…mais leur _amour_ valait mieux que cela… si tenté soit-il qu'un jour elle ait de nouveau sa Reine dans ses bras… c'était bien mal parti…

Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heure trente lorsque Emma daigna quitter son bureau, David étant parti plus tôt afin de ne pas laisser sa femme seule trop longtemps. Elle sentit une légère vibration dans sa poche, espérant l'espace d'un instant que ce soit un message de Regina… Elle regarda la notification, mais le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran ne faisait pas partie de ses contacts. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone et s'empressa de lire le texto de cet inconnu, se demandant bien qui pouvait avoir obtenu son numéro sans son accord.

 _« Coucou maman c''est moi Henry. Maman m'a acheté un téléphone tout simple afin qu'elle puisse toujours me joindre, vu qu'elle m'a dit que je pouvais passer te voir quand je le souhaitais. Et du coup je lui ai demandé ton numéro aussi. J'espère que tu vas bien et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir me chercher chaque jour à la fin de l'école, comme ça on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que je rentre au manoir. Maman est d'accord. Là je suis avec elle au manoir… mais sinon demain on peut se voir ? Et pour les weekends une journée toi et une journée maman ? Pfff j'en ai marre que ce soit encore compliqué… je vous aime toutes les deux et j'ai besoin de vous deux…ensemble… bisous maman »_

Emma sentit une vague d'émotion monter en elle, qu'elle essaya malgré tout de refreiner. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait jamais pu préserver Henry de subir une partie des conséquences de la situation. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, mais si elle pouvait être là un peu pour lui, et passer du temps avec son fils ce serait déjà pas mal. Et puis étant assez libre de ses horaires, et Storybrook étant relativement tranquille, elle pourrait bien se libérer tous les jours pour la fin des cours, quitte à retourner au poste après. Seize heures était encore tôt pour les apéros, et les débordements que ceux-ci engendraient, surtout chez ces fêtards de sept nains… Elle s'empressa de lui répondre avant de regagner sa coccinelle jaune, et de sauvegarder bien précieusement son numéro.

 _« Hey ! Avec plaisir gamin, je serais là à tes sorties de classe alors. Demain je t'amène goûter au Granny si tu veux, une bonne glace et un bon chocolat avec de la cannelle comme tu aimes tant. Je vais chez Ruby là où je vais rester quelques temps, mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas on verra pour les weekends, on en passera ensemble promis ! A demain. Bisous… Comment tu vas toi ? »_

A peine fut elle assise au volant de sa voiture que la réponse de son fils ne se fit pas attendre…

 _« Cool ! A demain alors ! Me tarde ! Moi ça peut aller ne t'inquiète pas… maman un peu moins je pense… »_

Elle sourit, rassurée de l'enthousiasme de son fils à la retrouver demain. Même si cela faisait quelques années qu'elle était à Storybrook, le fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait manquer à quelqu'un lui procurait toujours une sensation bizarre… un sentiment auquel elle était encore peu habituée… Mais la deuxième partie du message ne lui plus guère. Elle se doutait que Regina était mal mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était là pour elle, toujours, mais si madame le maire décidait de jouer les têtes de mules, alors Emma ferait de même. Ramper pour une personne était loin d'être dans ses habitudes, et même si Regina était plus qu'une simple personne pour elle, elle estimait en avoir assez fait, et s'en être assez pris plein la figure… Au moins Henry pourrait continuer à voir ses deux mères, c'était pour l'instant l'essentiel.

Lorsqu'elle gara sa voiture devant le Granny, s'apprêtant à y renter histoire de saluer Ruby qu'elle avait quitté ce matin, profondément endormie dans elle ne sait encore quel rêve d'aventure. Les rêves d'un loup garou pouvaient en effet s'avérer un peu spéciaux comme la jeune louve se plaisait à lui raconter parfois. Emma se dit que si elle en avait un ou deux à lui expliquer cela pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Elle n'avait cependant pas manqué de lui envoyer plus tôt dans la matinée un message de remerciement pour son accueil chaleureux et plus que bienvenu.

A peine engagée dans l'allée menant au restaurant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, toujours dans un ultime espoir désespéré de recevoir un message de Regina, même méchant, elle en avait que faire au point où elle en était, qu'elle heurta violement quelque chose s'apparentant à un humanoïde, d'après le _aïe,_ qu'elle entendit. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête afin d'identifier l'origine de l'obstacle qui s'était mis entre elle et la porte d'entrée elle faillit hurler. Snow… il avait fallu qu'elle percute le seul être humain de la terre entière et de tous les contes de fées aussi, qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Mary-Margaret avait elle aussi l'air assez surpris et tenta un très maladroit _**« salut Emma…ça…va ?**_ **»** , y mêlant un sourire où gêne, peur et honte s'y mêlait…

Ça en était beaucoup trop pour Emma. Voir cette foutue princesse du royaume des licornes et de la guimauve feindre l'amnésie laissa échapper en elle une immense et profonde colère noire, qu'elle ne put alors contrôler… Elle la plaqua violement contre le mur du Granny et lui déversa au visage toute la haine et la tristesse qui la hantait depuis la veille, et qu'elle n'avait pu extérioriser. Oubliant au passage qu'elles étaient visibles aux yeux de toute la ville…

 **« Salut Emma ça va ?... C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Parce que tu penses que je vais bien ? Tu viens de ruiner lamentablement la relation fragile mais sincère que j'étais en train de bâtir avec Regina, mettant en miette mon cœur et le sien, ainsi que celui de Henry au passage, et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? Mais putain Snow ouvre les yeux bordel ! Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de faire l'éloge d'un monde d'amour et d'espoir tu crois que ta réaction d'hier est logique ? Voir ta fille heureuse et bien dans les bras de la Reine ne te conviens pas ? Je suis une princesse, tu devrais pourtant te réjouir que je m'éprenne d'une Femme tel que Regina… Oh mais non pardon j'oubliais, tu acceptes le passé difficile de tout le monde ici SAUF de l'ancienne Evil Queen… Ton égo en prends un coup c'est ça ? Toujours cette haine et ce désir de vengeance entre vous c'est ça ? Putain j'en ai vraiment ras le cul de toutes ces histoires, c'est du passé… dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu as cherché à la tuer dans la forêt enchantée ? Même si tu n'étais pas vraiment toi, la potion à la base c'est toi qui l'a bu, personne ne t'y a forcé que je sache… Dégages… dégages tu me dégoûte Snow… »**

Emma était tellement plongée dans son excès de colère qu'elle n'avait pas vu tous les regards des passants et des clients du restaurant à l'intérieur rivés sur elles, et qu'elle était à la limite d'étouffer Snow avec son avant-bras placé bien trop près de sa gorge. Cette dernière était restée plaquée contre le mur, ne pouvant que peu bouger et se défendre, face au dragon de fille qu'elle avait alors en face d'elle. Jamais, oh non jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'aller aussi loin. David arriva en courant, pour séparer la mère et la fille. Emma regardait la petite brune presque à bout de souffle, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle l'étouffait, ses yeux teintés d'une colère noire sans nom. Snow était beaucoup trop interloquée pour répondre quoique ce soit, et se laissa amener par son mari, loin de cette personne qui avait dû prendre la place de sa fille bien aimée …

Emma sentit deux mains l'empoigner fermement et l'emmener un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, réalisant petit à petit que presque toute la ville avait assisté à leur altercation. Mais peu lui importait. Ils aimaient l'action et les ragots, ils allaient être servis…

 **« Emma… Emma ça va ? »** cria presque Ruby pour l'extirper des ténèbres de colère qu'elle voyait s'emparer de son amie.

Emma secoua la tête afin de reprendre un peu ses esprits, réalisant que, encore une fois, son ami était auprès d'elle, toujours là pour l'aider. Elle y était peut-être aller un peu fort, elle le reconnaissait, mais au moins elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire à Snow, et la ville avait pu au passage constater que son attachement pour Regina était sincère.

 **« Ça va Ruby merci… je… hein… Regina ? »**

Ruby eut peur l'espace d'un instant qu'Emma soit en plein délire, mais fut d'une certaine manière _rassurée,_ d'apercevoir la concernée, de l'autre côté de la rue, seule, avec un sac de provisions dans les mains. Elle avait très certainement dû assister à toute la scène. Et le regard froid d'indifférence qu'elle jeta en direction d'Emma eut raison de cette dernière, qui, se détachant violement des mains de son amie sur ses épaules, couru dans sa direction.

 **« Ho Regina attend bordel ! »** lui ordonna-t-elle, ne cherchant pas spécialement à faire attention à son langage en sa présence, comme elle avait pu le faire auparavant.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, et voyant que la brune ne daignait se retourner, elle lui empoigna avec force sa main libre afin de la faire se retourner face à elle, et de la forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas forcément prévu c'est cette douce sensation de chaleur, qui s'insinuait dans leurs veines, à chacun de leur contact. Un puissant et incontrôlable fluide qui se répandait inexorablement dans leurs corps respectifs, et qui avait le don de les enfermer dans leur bulle à elles, les séparant ainsi du monde extérieur. Aux vues de la petite étincelle qui brilla dans les yeux de la Reine, malgré la froideur et l'indifférence qu'elle voulait montrer, la blonde se douta que Regina était en train de ressentir la même chose. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation et au laisser aller. Elle relâcha la main de la brune, le contact de la peau de celle-ci sur la sienne créant encore malgré tout de légers picotements forts agréables. Essayant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par cette sensation, qui ne fit que leur rappeler oh combien elles étaient liées l'une à l'autre par un puissant amour, même si pour l'instant Regina avait l'air d'avoir décidé de le nier, elle réussit à prendre la parole.

 **« Et sinon à quelle heure tu daignes me donner des nouvelles si ce n'est pour notre fils… c'est facile de lui donner un téléphone pour qu'il gère tout seul ses moments de visites aux personnes qu'il veut voir mais ce serait peut-être à nous de mettre cela au clair… vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à revenir on va devoir refaire… comme avant… chacune son tour… oh et puis c'est bon laisse tomber, il m'a déjà fait part de ses intentions de visites et ça me va… pour l'instant… mais faudra peut-être un jour que tu arrêtes d'avoir la trouille et que tu fasses un peu confiance aux personnes… au moins à moi… mais visiblement madame a revêtu son masque d'Ev…. De froideur…et bien garde le si c'est ce que tu veux… mais t'iras pas te plaindre si au moment venu je ne suis plus disponible pour sa Majesté… »**

Emma ne pensait bien évidemment pas ses derniers mots, bien trop éprise par Regina pour aller voir ailleurs, et se raccrochant à l'impossible espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger… Mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter de ramper devant elle et de lui rentrer dedans. En espérant que la secouer un peu finirait par lui ouvrir les yeux et la ferai réagir… à long terme…mais pas trop long quand même.

Regina fut profondément blessée par le ton que la sauveuse employait avec elle. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était en train de vivre un cauchemar, de revivre les débuts de ses échanges avec la blonde à son arrivée à Storybrook… elle allait se réveiller… Demeurant malgré tout une personne très fière, elle dut faire des efforts surhumains afin de conserver son masque d'indifférence, qui, contrairement à celui qu'elle avait au début, contenait cette fois-ci de nombreuses failles… enfin surtout une faille… qui s'appelait Emma… car oui ses sentiments étaient encore intacts pour sa belle blonde à la crinière de feu… mais voilà, entre la complexité de la situation et ses démons qui reprenaient par conséquent le dessus, l'amour lui apparaissait alors comme un poison. Poison qui était en train de la vidée littéralement de toute vie… Poussée par la colère et la peur, elle répondit d'une manière assez violente, à son interlocutrice…

 **« Sinon merci de me demander comment c'est passé ma journée… Parce que tu crois peut-être que la mienne s'est déroulée de la plus belle des manières, que j'ai fait la danse de la joie et me suis envoyée en l'air avec le ou la première venue ? Eh bien non détrompe toi. Mais heureusement que j'avais pas mal de travail et que j'ai pu m'y concentrer afin d'oublier un peu le néant qui est en moi. Et d'ailleurs j'espère que tu as pu avancer aussi de ton côté car il y a pas mal de retard du côté administratif au poste. Et ce serait dommage que je sois obligée de licencier le sheriff… Qu'en penserait Henry ? Tu ne sais pas Emma ce que je ressens, tu disais me comprendre mais je ne pense pas... Personne ne pourra jamais me comprendre de toute façon… mais je ne resombrerais pas dans les ténèbres, rassures toi… je tiendrais… pour Henry…car je sais que si je le perds lui aussi, je ne m'en remettrais jamais… Alors oui c'est facile comme tu dis de lui avoir acheté un téléphone, mais j'en avais discuté avec lui avant, c'est moi qui lui ai soumis l'idée d'un jour sur deux les weekends, et de passer un peu de temps avec toi après l'école… N'oublie pas que c'est moi et moi seule qui l'ai éduqué… et je sais ce qui est bon pour lui ou pas… le séparer de sa famille ne mènera à rien, juste à le blesser et le perdre toutes les deux… et puis je l'aime et je ne veux que son bonheur… il est assez malheureux comme cela pour que je le garde que pour moi au manoir… Et, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, j'ai mal aussi Emma… maintenant si tu veux bien, notre fils m'attend justement et j'ai un repas sain et équilibré à lui préparer… »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, qui lui firent autant de mal si ce n'est plus qu'à Emma, elle tourna les talons après avoir jeté à la sauveuse un regard où se mêlaient étroitement douleur, haine, tristesse et avec toujours cette toute petite étincelle d'amour. Lueur casi invisible pour le commun des mortels, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait pu dire Regina, sous le coup de la colère et sans forcément le penser entièrement, Emma connaissait bien Regina. Et certains signes ne trompaient pas…

 **« Ça va aller Emma ? »** osa lui demander Ruby, tout en lui posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule. Elle l'avait alors rejointe sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte, trop perdue dans sa peine et sa colère.

 **« C'est bon Ruby lâche moi… j'ai besoin d'être seule… »** lui répondit d'un ton sec malgré elle, une Emma plus que fulminante.

Sans même un regard elle partit en courant, elle ne savait où, là où ses jambes la mèneraient… Et c'est une Ruby triste mais peu étonnée par la réaction de son amie qu'elle laissa derrière elle.

Emma avait couru elle ne savait pendant combien de temps et c'est essoufflée et au crépuscule qu'elle se retrouva plus ou moins volontairement, dans son havre de paix de la forêt de Storybrook, sa marre aux canards. Les joyeux volatiles étaient toujours là, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, malgré les quelques nuages assombrissant le ciel. Elle s'écroula dans l'herbe verte, fraîche et toujours aussi tendre. Ce qui eut le mérite de refroidir un peu ses muscles chauffés à blanc par sa course effrénée. Et ce, malgré l'air ambiant qui c'était un peu rafraîchi aujourd'hui, et qui se rapprochait alors plus des températures normales pour la fin d'un mois d'avril. Les canards la regardèrent un moment, ravis, ou étonnés, de la venue de cette tête blonde qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

La nuit était bien entamée et il ne devait être pas loin des vingt-deux heures lorsqu'Emma ouvrit un œil. Elle était un peu déboussolée et dû attendre quelques instants afin de que son esprit se remette en place et qu'elle se rappelle, à son grand désespoir ce qu'il venait de se passer en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures. En même pas une journée, sa merveilleuse histoire d'amour avec la Reine, qu'elles construisaient tranquillement, au rythme de la prise de confiance progressive de Regina en ce sentiment presque nouveau pour elle, s'était effondrée d'un seul coup, tel un château de carte au moindre courant d'air… Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer, mais se refusa à pleurer… encore une fois… s'étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il lui reste encore des larmes…

Soudain, sans comprendre pourquoi, les canards qui étaient alors tranquillement en train de dormir sur l'herbe tendre à côté de leur marre, se réveillèrent en sursaut et se jetèrent, affolés, au milieu de celle-ci, dans un capharnaüm de _coin coin,_ et de bousculades désorganisées. Emma sentit alors derrière elle un souffle chaud, et une haleine assez chargée, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle sucrée de son amante. Apercevant le reflet de la pleine lune dans la marre malgré les remous causés par la précipitation des canards à rejoindre celle-ci, ce n'est qu'à moitié étonnée qu'elle découvrit, en se retournant, un magnifique et majestueux loup, enfin plutôt louve, la regardant d'un air inquiet. Même si elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi, elle était toujours admirative devant la beauté de son amie Ruby en loup garou. Celle-ci était en effet beaucoup plus grande et massive qu'un loup ordinaire. Elle devait avoisiner la taille d'un shetland, avec ses énormes pattes s'enfonçant à chacun de ses pas dans le sol. Et son pelage, assez long et très soyeux, sur lequel le vent s'amusait à s'y glisser et à le faire mouvoir d'une manière qui donnait presque à cette lycanthrope, une aura divine. Malgré sa très imposante stature et musculature, qui rendait cette créature très puissante, Emma avait toujours était fascinée par la souplesse et la rapidité de celle-ci. Il n'était pas rare en effet, lorsqu'elle accompagnait Ruby dans ses sorties nocturnes, que cette dernière l'autorise à monter sur son dos, chose quasiment impossible pour n'importe quels autres êtres humains. Ceux-ci finissaient le plus souvent, dans le _meilleur_ des cas mordus, se transformant eux même en loup garous, ou au pire dévorés. Mais Ruby, avec l'aide d'Emma, de David mais aussi et encore de Regina avait réussi à maitriser sa transformation, ne se nourrissant alors que des bêtes sauvages de la forêt, tolérant les autres habitants de Storybrook. Mais il était tout de même assez dangereux qu'elle reste dans la ville, et puis elle préférait largement les grands espaces de la forêt afin de courir à son aise et de chasser tranquillement. Emma était la seule personne capable de l'approcher de si prêt et de rester à ses côtés ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, sans ne rien craindre du tout de la louve. Ruby arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à rester _consciente_ de son état et à garder des souvenirs de ses nuits de chasse. Ce qui expliquait aussi ses rêves étranges, qu'elle racontait des fois à Emma, où elle se sentait mi femme, mi loup, telle une créature anthropomorphe.

La jeune louve vint s'asseoir alors à côté de son amie, et posa délicatement, l'une de ses énormes pattes velues et pourvues de puissantes griffes sur sa cuisse, prenant bien soin de ne pas la blesser. Emma passa son bras autour de la puissante encolure de la bête, un peu de chaleur animale et de douceur ne lui ferait pas de mal, la nuit étant aussi plus fraîche que ces derniers jours, et elle n'avait que son éternelle veste de cuir rouge, pour couvrir ses bras laissés nus par son débardeur.

Emma caressa un peu son amie, tel un humain caressant son chien, avant de tourner son regard vers la tête poilue, et au long museau de Ruby. Cette dernière, haletait encore après avoir couru dans la forêt pour retrouver son amie, guidée par son odeur. Sa gueule légèrement entrouverte afin de laisser passer sa langue, laissait entrevoir ses immenses et tranchants crocs, ornant sa puissante mâchoire. Mâchoire qui, en quelques instants, pouvait déchiqueter n'importe quelle chair, voir même matière. Emma savait la _chance_ qu'elle avait de pouvoir approcher sans craintes ces créatures, que le monde entier prenait pour des bêtes mythologiques. Sachant que Ruby retiendrait ce qu'elle lui dirait, et parce qu'il était plus simple de parler à un animal dépourvu de parole, elle décida de se confier un peu à sa fidèle amie.

 **« Je suis désolée Ruby, je t'ai vraiment mal parlé tout à l'heure alors que tu ne cherchais qu'à m'aider… Mais j'ai dit des choses méchantes à Regina et elle aussi… mais on ne les pensait pas… je l'aime tu sais… comme je n'ai jamais aimé… je comprends ses craintes, sa peur et ses doutes et que le comportement de ma mère l'a effrayé, mais quand même… je la pensais plus forte que cela… mais après tout, elle n'a plus la méchanceté et la noirceur qu'elle avait en elle quand elle était encore l'Evil Queen. Ce sentiment, cette manière de se comporter qui lui procurait malgré tout une carapace, même si au fond elle s'autodétruisait elle-même… et j'ai peur… terriblement peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, contre elle-même… le fait de savoir Henry auprès d'elle me rassure, mais cette situation ne pourra pas durer, pour elle, pour lui, pour moi... et pour la ville…l'amour c'est beau… mais alors qu'est-ce que ça peut être douloureux et destructeur… surtout pour elle, qui n'a connu malheureusement que cette partie de l'amour… pourtant… pourtant… je pense lui avoir un peu montrer une autre version de celui-ci, le** _ **peu de temps**_ **où cela allait bien… même très bien entre nous… »**

A l'évocation de ses derniers souvenirs heureux dans les bras de la Reine, Emma sourit, mais ce fut un sourire empli de nostalgie et de tristesse, en témoignaient les larmes silencieuses qui ruisselaient alors sur son visage. La louve quant à elle n'avait pas bougé, écoutant attentivement son amie. Emma aurait d'ailleurs juré voir quelques larmes dans ses yeux… choses impossibles car un animal ne pleurait pas… mais un loup garou… peut être…

Pour toute réponse et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler sous sa forme animale, Ruby frotta tendrement et avec prudence, car elle était consciente de sa puissante force, sa lourde tête le long du bras de son amie, signe de sa compréhension et de son soutien. Emma fut reconnaissante de ces signes d'affection, et sentant la fatigue causée par le stress et l'émotion de cette dernière journée, se mit à bailler bruyamment. La louve se coucha alors sur l'herbe, et Emma ne demanda pas son reste pour aller se blottir le long de son ventre chaud et velu. Ruby vint alors poser délicatement sa tête à côté de son amie, afin de la protéger de la fraîcheur soudaine de la nuit, et de lui assurer une présence chaleureuse. Les canards, aux vues de la non agressivité de cette drôle de bébête, étaient quant à eux ressortis terminer plus au moins tranquillement leur nuit sur les rives de leur marre, se tenant quand même le plus loin possible cette créature à la mâchoire pouvant les dévorer tous d'un seul coup.

Il était minuit passé, et loin de la marre, à l'autre bout de la ville, Regina était, comme depuis deux nuits maintenant, en position de fœtus dans son lit. Elle serrait fortement le coussin d'Emma tout contre elle, près de son visage. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de la sauveuse, ses fragrances à la fois sucrées et sauvages, tentées de légers parfums d'ambre, dont la brune s'enivrait chaque nuit. Elle avait ensorcelé l'oreiller, afin que les senteurs de son Emma restent à jamais imprégnées dans celui-ci. Ce serait peut-être la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus de la sauveuse, et sa chambre était le seul lieu où elle se permettait de craquer, bien malgré elle. La journée elle avait décidé de remettre son masque d'indifférence totale et de froideur, mais combien de temps tiendrait elle afin de ne pas succomber de nouveau totalement à ses démons, qui elle le sentait, l'enveloppaient petit à petit des ténèbres qu'elle avait encore enfouies au fond d'elle…

* * *

 **Bon voilà, je sais encore un chapitre pas très très gai je sais, mais c'est ainsi que je vois l'histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas soyez patient! J'attends vos impressions :)**

 **En attendant excellent weekend à tous, profitez bien pour ceux qui ont la chance de ne pas travailler et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine sans faute !**


	12. Départ

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous tous ? Vous avez pensé à fêter l'anniversaire de notre belle Lana dimanche dernier ? Haha. Moi j'ai participé à une vidéo qu'elle a vu ! Mon dieu j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas pris peur haha. Et sinon autre info, notre belle Brune est de retour sur les plateaux, avec comme projet un film indépendant qui s'intitulera The Tax Collector. Un Thriller, qui allie crime et drame, bref le cast est vraiment sympa, hâte de voir le résultat ! Quant à JMO, il me semble qu'elle est passée derrière la caméra depuis quelques temps…Bon partie newsletter finie !**

 **Voilà donc comme vous l'attendez chaque semaine la suite des aventures de nos deux belles, qui s'emmêlent un peu les pinceaux en ce moment je dois dire.**

 **Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment super d'avoir un retour, ne vous gênez pas pour en mettre c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Et comme d'habitude, pour répondre au guest, ravie de voir que le face à face Snow/Swan, t'ai plu. Oui au moins les choses sont claires c'est vrai, mais cela ne va pas être simple pour les deux de rétablir le contact… Ensuite, et même s'il est vrai que Ruby est très proche d'Emma, il ne s'agit bien ici que d'amitié. Une grande et sincère, car j'aime beaucoup l'idée qu'Emma et Ruby soient des meilleures amies, mais il n'y aura rien d'autre, rassure-toi. Alors le cas Regina… tout une histoire (ça tombe bien on y est dans l'histoire haha). Oui la brune est complètement perdue et emmêlée dans ses sentiments, peut être une légère avancée dans ce chapitre… ou du moins en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle pense. Oui Henry et David (et Ruby), ont du boulot… Et Emma…. Et bien réponse dans ce chapitre quant à sa décision.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, et on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab !**

 **Et pour la forme, rien ne m'appartient bien sûr, les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété d'ABC. (sauf mon petit bout d'imagination)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Emma était bien, elle était à sa place, la place qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, aux côtés de sa douce Reine Brune. Le lieu était vague mais Regina bien « réelle ». La blonde ne cessait depuis des heures de la couvrir de tendres baisers plus ou moins chastes, et de nombreuses étreintes, qui amenaient à chaque fois son amante dans des orgasmes plus que somptueux. La sueur couvrait leurs deux corps rendus brûlants par leurs multiples ébats, mais cela ne les empêchait nullement de continuer. Plus Emma donnait à sa Reine, plus celle-ci succombait aux limbes d'un plaisir intense, plus la blonde était elle aussi comblée. Et c'est tout naturellement, pour la énième fois, qu'elle alla retrouver le lieu de tous ses désirs, et qui lui permettait de faire voyager son amante au-delà même du septième ciel. Son intimité était trempée, signe du plaisir encore intense et intact qu'elle éprouvait envers sa sauveuse. Cette dernière qui ne cessait de se délecter de son précieux nectar, insinuant dans le moindre recoin du sexe de la brune sa douce langue. Les gémissements de plaisir émis par son amante ne faisaient qu'attiser encore et encore l'ardent désir qui brûlait en Emma pour sa Reine. La blonde avait l'impression qu'un torrent de lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines et dans son sang. Son entre-jambe ruisselait du plaisir liquide, provoqué par cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle vouait à sa belle Reine._

 _Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler, et une créature mi femme, mi démon sortit des entrailles de la terre. Son corps, qui était celui d'une femme, était couvert d'écailles, aux reflets rouges comme les flammes de l'enfer. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient pourvus de longues et puissantes griffes. Sur son crâne, deux cornes en léger arc de cercle, aux pointes redoutables, se dressaient fièrement. Le visage de la créature, très fin est allongé, était lui aussi recouvert d'écailles tranchantes, et deux longues et fines oreilles se dressaient de part et d'autre de son crâne. Dans son dos, une immense et puissante queue fourchue fendait l'air de manière dangereuse, et deux gigantesques ailes s'encraient solidement dans celui-ci. Leurs plumes étaient noires comme de l'ébène, à l'instar du regard que jetait ce monstre aux deux femmes, issu tout droit des ténèbres._

 _Lorsqu'Emma se retourna afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, son regard affolé croisa celui de feu et de colère de la créature. Le visage de celle-ci rappela immédiatement à la blonde celui… de Snow. La bête émit alors un cri à vous glacer le sang, et des flammes vertes sortirent de sa bouche. Les deux amantes durent effectuer une roulade sur le côté afin d'éviter ces dernières, car elles ne souhaitaient en effet ne pas savoir ce que le contact de telles flammes sur leurs corps, nus qui plus est, pourrait avoir comme conséquences. Certainement pas celles d'un bon massage à la cire – pensa Emma._

 _C'est alors qu'elle sentit un mouvement tout contre elle, et ce qu'elle vit finie de la terroriser au plus haut point. Regina était littéralement en train de se transformer de nouveau en Evil Queen. Malgré le sentiment de panique qui s'emparait alors d'Emma, celle-ci ne put qu'être éblouie par la beauté intacte et diablement divine de la Méchante Reine. Elle s'était alors parée d'une robe de velours rouge pourpre couleur sang, au décolleté toujours autant ravageur. Par-dessus sa robe, la Brune avait une sorte de veste corset noire, largement ouverte sur sa poitrine, dont le col, surélevé à l'arrière et l'ouverture du devant, étaient recouverts de dorures argentées. Les épaules de celle-ci étaient surmontées de deux grands pics de tissus, rendant ainsi l'aspect de diablesse de la Reine plus vrai que nature. Elle n'était pas « Evil » pour rien. Tout en elle, de sa manière de s'habiller, à son comportement, en passant par sa beauté surnaturelle, relevait du diabolique. Et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'attraction et le désir de quiconque s'aventurait à la regarder d'un peu trop près. Car la Reine aimait plaire, et être le centre de l'attention, pour mieux briser les cœurs encore. Cette dernière se mit alors à rire, de son rire si particulier d'Evil Queen. Un rire profond, grave et tout en longueur, et qui se rependait sur la peau et dans l'esprit des personnes tel un puissant et ténébreux poison._

 _ **« Regina ! Noooon… mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »**_ _hurla alors une Emma totalement perdue._

 _ **« Je te l'avais bien dit Emma, JAMAIS nous ne serons heureuse ensemble, en témoigne ce démon des enfers venu nous le rappeler… »**_ _lui répondit la brune dans un sourire à la fois diabolique et carnassier, avant de disparaître dans un épais nuage de fumée violette._

 _La blonde, les yeux emplis de larmes de profonde tristesse mais aussi de colère intense, se retourna afin de régler ses comptes avec ce monstre qui venait de lui briser son bonheur. Quitte à mourir autant mourir en héros. Tout en se concentrant tant qu'elle put afin de rendre son attaque magique la plus puissante possible, quelle ne fut pas sa consternation, lorsqu'elle vit le monstre s'envoler dans les airs, tout en souplesse, porté par ses lourdes et puissantes ailes de plumes noires…._ _ **« NOOOOOO…..**_

 **OOOOOOOON….. »** hurla Emma, qui se retrouva, encore une fois, assise sur le canapé lit qu'elles avaient installé avec Ruby dans la chambre de cette dernière, le corps trempé de sueur.

 **« Emma… ça va ? »** lui demanda à l'autre bout de la pièce la jeune louve, qui était, elle, par contre profondément endormi et que les cris de son amie avaient encore une fois tirés de son sommeil de plomb. **« Encore et toujours ce même rêve c'est ça Emma ? »** enchaîna-t-elle, d'un air à la fois fatigué et inquiet.

 **« Oui… toujours… »** soupira Emma qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de se réveiller toutes les nuits sur le coup des cinq heures.

Elle faisait ce foutu rêve depuis la nuit du jeudi soir, nuit qu'elle avait d'ailleurs passé dans les pattes de son amie. Cauchemar qui avait eu le mérite de les réveiller tôt, au milieu de la forêt, Ruby ayant alors repris son apparence humaine, la nuit étant sur le point de se terminer. Elles avaient pu heureusement contacter Granny, qui était venue les chercher à l'aube, au beau milieu de la forêt à bord de son pick-up. Celle-ci n'avait été nullement fâchée, contrairement à ce que Ruby aurait pu croire, comprenant parfaitement le besoin d'Emma de s'isoler un peu. Cette dernière qui fut bien malgré elle rattrapée par la fatigue, causée par le stress accumulé les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

La journée du vendredi s'était passée sans encombre, certes, mais Emma, même si l'espoir était casi inexistant, avait eu la douleur de constater que la brune n'avait même pas daigné lui envoyer un quelconque message. Elle n'avait bien entendu pas oublié d'aller chercher son fils à la sortie de l'école, et ils avaient partagé un bon chocolat chaud, comme Granny savait si bien les faire, soupoudré d'un peu de cannelle. Tous les deux en étaient très friands, ils n'étaient pas mère et fils pour rien. Et bien sûr elle n'avait pas manqué de raccompagner Henry en voiture devant le manoir pour dix-huit heures. Celui-ci, sentant bien évidemment la tension avec ses deux mères, et légèrement au courant de l'altercation d'Emma avec la sienne, ne se donna même pas la peine de proposer à sa maman blonde de l'accompagner jusqu'au porche. Porche sous lequel l'attendait Regina, bras croisés, le regard noir fixé sur la poubelle jaune d'Emma, comme elle aimait l'appeler, inquiète pour son fils rien qu'à l'idée qu'il y monte dedans… La blonde, au vague aperçut de la posture de la brune ne demanda pas son reste, pour ce soir-là. La suite du weekend fut sur les même tons. Le samedi Emma avait pu profiter d'Henry toute la journée, ce qui eut le mérite de lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur, et de lui faire légèrement oublier Regina. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée dehors, malgré le temps soudainement frais et couvert. Entre promenade en forêt, repas du midi très _light_ au Granny (hamburgers/frites pour changer, mais Regina aurait tout le loisir de rééquilibrer l'alimentation déjà strict de son fils dès le lendemain), et partie endiablée de jeux vidéo sur la console d'Henry qui avait pu, après maintes et maintes supplications auprès de sa maman brune, la prendre avec lui, _en cas de trop mauvais temps._ La journée s'était terminée sur un petit plateau télé, devant La Belle et la Bête, en compagnie de Ruby, qui avait sa soirée de libre. Les vingt-deux heures, horaires maximum imposé par Regina pour le retour d'Henry, arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût des deux, même si ce dernier était aussi content de retrouver sa maman brune. Mais lui ce qu'il voulait c'était ses deux mamans… ensemble. Ses derniers mots, avant de quitter Emma afin de retrouver Regina, qui attendait sur le perron son fils, toujours dans sa posture de marbre et son regard noir, avait cependant marqué Emma bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

 _ **« A lundi maman, bon dimanche, repose-toi tu en as besoin… et… garde espoir… comme Belle avec sa Bête… »**_ lui avait-il lancé avant de lui faire un dernier bisou et de rejoindre son autre mère, laissant la blonde complètement perdue dans ses pensées et dubitative…

La journée du dimanche, fut pour Emma moins ennuyeuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Granny avait donné sa journée à Ruby afin qu'elle reste auprès de son amie. Elles avaient décidé d'aller se promener en forêt appréciant le calme et la tranquillité de celle-ci, revêtant au gré des jours ses habits de printemps. Le pique-nique dans le sac à dos, elles avaient marché quelques heures, parlant de tout et de rien, pour finalement se retrouver au bord de cette fameuse marre aux canards qu'affectionnait tant Emma. Elles avaient décidé de manger ici et de profiter un peu de l'harmonie qui y régnait, jetant aux canards, pour leur plus grand plaisir, des petits morceaux du pain de leurs sandwichs. Elles s'abandonnèrent même à une légère sieste, encouragée par la tendresse de l'herbe de la prairie et de l'odeur si caractéristique des fleurs printanières. Ce fut sur les coup de seize heures qu'elles décidèrent de reprendre le chemin du retour. Malgré les nuages toujours menaçant dans le ciel, elles avaient pu cependant échapper à la pluie, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Mais, en dépit de cette journée tranquille et agréable aux côtés de son amie, Emma n'avait pas échappé à son cauchemar qui hantait sans ménagement ses dernières nuits, lui empêchant ainsi de dormir convenablement.

Emma et Ruby savaient qu'elles étaient impuissantes face à ce mauvais rêve récurrent, la blonde lui ayant également déjà raconté en long en large et en travers. Celui-ci ne faisait que mélanger les différentes émotions par lesquelles elle était passée en moins de vingt-quatre heures, durant la journée du mercredi. Afin de ne point déranger son amie, déjà partie rejoindre elle ne savait quelle forêt, Emma décida, malgré l'heure très matinale de se lever. De toute façon elle ne se rendormirait pas, son stress étant à son paroxysme. Ce matin, elle devrait se confronter à Regina, dans un cadre professionnel, pour le commencement des travaux de l'aire de jeux. Madame le maire et son sheriff devait être sur les lieux pour huit heures, afin de s'assurer que tout était en place et sécurisé pour que le chantier se déroule dans les meilleures conditions, même s'il ne devait durer que quelques jours, tout au plus une semaine. La blonde redoutait cette cohabitation forcée, sachant pertinemment que la brune aurait un masque doublement glacial, cette rencontre étant pour couronner le tout, professionnelle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait, mais pas longtemps pour sur… elle se demandait même si Regina n'était finalement pas tant blessée que cela. Les regards noirs qu'elle lui avait lancé ces derniers jours, pour le peu qu'elle l'ait vu, ébranlaient Emma au plus haut point. Elle la savait doué pour cacher ses sentiments, mais à ce point-là, cela dépassait même le cadre de la discipline olympique ! C'est donc en silence qu'elle but son café avant d'aller au poste. Être réveillée tôt avait au moins le mérite de la faire arriver au travail à une heure des plus matinales, et de pouvoir ainsi quitter le poste à seize heures, pour aller chercher son fils, son avoir besoin d'y retourner par la suite.

De l'autre côté de la ville, c'est une Regina tout aussi stressée et complètement ravagée intérieurement, qui se réveillait péniblement, dans son grand lit décidément bien trop vide et bien trop froid à son goût. Mais ses états d'âmes devaient en rester à cette chambre. Comme tous les matins, elle passa un long moment dans sa salle de bain, bien plus long qu'à l'accoutumée, pour se préparer. Comme si ce rituel qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours, lui permettait de reconstruire chaque matin sa muraille de glace, qu'elle arborait de nouveau à l'extérieur. Muraille qui se brisait en des milliers de petits éclats, chaque soir lorsqu'elle retrouvait, après avoir couché son petit prince, sa chambre et… l'oreiller d'Emma. Elle alla ensuite réveiller Henry et lui prépara un copieux petit déjeuner, qu'il ne manqua pas de dévorer à pleine bouche, Regina se contentant d'un café. Son estomac était trop noué pour réussir à avaler quoique ce soit depuis ces derniers jours. Elle s'était un peu forcée pour ne pas affoler son fils, mais ce matin c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle le déposa alors à l'école vers les sept heures et demie, soit à l'ouverture de celle-ci. C'était Blue, alias la fée bleue, qui se chargeait d'ouvrir et de surveiller les enfants jusqu'au début des cours qui était à neuf heures.

 **« Bonne journée maman. »** lui dit Henry en l'enlaçant chaleureusement malgré l'étroitesse de l'habitacle. **« Et… enfin… essaie de ne pas être trop froide avec Emma toute à l'heure… »** tenta-t-il, comme si d'un coup de baguette magique tout allait s'arranger.

 **« Bonne journée mon chéri. »** le gratifia Regina dans un sourire, tout en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front. Ne pas être trop distante avec Emma était une toute autre histoire. Même si son corps et son cœur lui criait de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser langoureusement, quelque chose, au plus profond d'elle-même, tapis dans l'ombre, l'en empêchait. Ses démons du passé qui, malgré le fait qu'elle avait réussi à les maîtriser ces derniers temps, c'étaient de nouveaux libérés de leurs chaînes, grâce à _l'incroyable compréhension,_ de cette satanée Blanche Neige à la vue d'Emma… entre ses cuisses.

Il était un peu avant huit heures lorsque Regina arriva sur les lieux s'apprêtant à accueillir la nouvelle aire de jeu de la ville. Les ouvriers étaient déjà en place, discutant joyeusement autour d'un café et de petites douceurs venues tout droit du Granny. Un petit espace avait en effet été aménagé, afin de permettre aux travailleurs de prendre leurs pauses et leur repas dans un minimum de confort. Une grande table, quelques chaises, un petit frigo ainsi qu'un micro-onde avaient été apportés, le tout installés sous une immense bâche, les mêmes que l'on retrouve souvent lors des foires et expositions en tout genre. Et bien sûr l'indispensable machine à café, trônait au milieu de ce petit espace sans prétention, mais si précieux lorsque l'on travail dehors, par tous les temps.

Regina sortit alors de sa Mercédès noire. Soudain son souffle se coupa et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle vit le sheriff de la ville arriver à ce moment-là, à bord de son quatre-quatre. Mais pourquoi diable avaient donc-t 'elles décidé de venir ensemble vérifier que tout était opérationnel pour le début du chantier… Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober légèrement sous elle. Presqu'une semaine qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revue, de près du moins, depuis leur altercation dans la rue pour être exacte. Et même si Regina souhaitait se montrer avec son éternel masque glacial et son indifférence totale auprès de qui que ce soit, excepté son fils chéri évidemment, c'était elle qu'elle continuait de détruire un peu plus. Cette armure de glace, sous laquelle elle ne cessait de se cacher, se fragilisait de jour en jour. Emma, ses bras, son odeur, ses mots doux, ses tendres baisers, tout en elle lui manquait cruellement. Elle sentait ce vide en elle se creuser un peu plus chaque jour. La savoir dans la même ville qu'elle, la côtoyer, de près ou de loin, mais plutôt de loin de préférence, lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, même si c'était le contraire qui se dégageait de son comportement. Réussir à cacher ses émotions était une chose, les accepter et les laisser s'exprimer en était une autre. Elle pensait en être devenu capable, jusqu'à cette soirée du mercredi soir, la semaine dernière. C'était comme si, d'un coup de balais tous ses efforts et sa confiance en un avenir meilleur s'étaient envolés, avaient disparu. Oui on lui avait volé son bonheur, pris Son Emma, ne laissant en elle qu'un néant d'une ténébreuse noirceur. Du moins c'est comme cela qu'elle le ressentait. Mais n'étant pas du genre à se laisser abattre, elle se ressaisit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et afficha son sourire le plus méprisable possible afin de saluer la blonde qui sortait de sa voiture.

 **« Miss Swan, bonjour, juste à l'heure on dirait… »**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Alors ça y est elles en étaient donc revenues au _Miss Swan._

 **« Oui bonjour Regina, et mon prénom n'a pas changé pour infos… »** lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton las.

Pour Emma aussi c'était une épreuve et elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir accepté d'être présente aux côtés de madame le maire pour le début des travaux. Mais d'une part, tout allant tellement mieux il y a encore à peine une semaine de cela, qui aurait pu penser que la situation empirerait à ce point-là ? Et puis d'autre part son grade de sheriff l'obligeait à travailler en étroite collaboration avec la détentrice des clefs de cette ville, qu'elle commençait à détester, autant qu'elle l'aimait.

C'est dans un silence glacial, que les deux femmes arrivèrent à hauteur des ouvriers, ceux-ci ne manquant pas de sentir une tension extrême entre Regina et Emma. Mais ces derniers ne manquèrent tout de même pas de les saluer, politesse oblige, et chacune des deux parties alors de son côté afin d'exécuter les tâches qui leur étaient destinées. La brune s'entretenait avec Marco, le chef de chantier afin de s'assurer que tout le matériel nécessaire à la construction de l'aire de jeu était bien là, et de vérifier que le minimum légal soit en place, tel que la trousse de premier secours, les numéros d'urgence, ou encore un lieu de repos adéquat pour les travailleurs.

Emma elle de son côté faisait le tour du chantier avec August, nommé chef de chantier également pour aider son père. Elle contrôla la bonne sécurisation de celui-ci et le balisage réglementaire signalant la présence d'un chantier interdit au public.

 **« Tout est parfait et en règle, pour ma part. Je vais donc pouvoir rentrer au poste. »** indiqua-t-elle à ce dernier.

 **« Tant mieux, le chantier ne commencera que plus vite et sans encombre. »** lui répondit August, avant d'ajouter timidement, et profitant qu'ils soient un peu à l'écart **« ça va pas fort en ce moment avec Regina on dirait… »**

La blonde si figea, et le foudroya du regard. Heureusement que sa magie ne se manifestait pas non plus à tout va sinon le pauvre August aurait fini calciné, le comble pour un ancien pantin en bois…

 **« Excuse-moi Emma, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour en parler, mais toute la ville est au courant… tu es mon amie, il est normal que je me fasse du souci pour toi… Sache juste que je te soutiens et ne te juge nullement. Au contraire notre chère maire était drôlement calme et ouverte avec toi à ses côtés… je souhaite de tout cœur que cela s'arrange…et… je suis là si tu as besoin… »** lui confia-t-il, malgré le regard menaçant et froid d'Emma.

Celle-ci fini tout de même par se radoucir un peu, les paroles de son ami lui allant droit au cœur. August avait fait beaucoup pour elle, depuis toujours, même si avant elle n'en était pas consciente et ne connaissait même pas son existence sur terre. Mais lorsqu'elle sut son histoire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde affection et soulagement face à une personne ayant presque vécu la même chose qu'elle. Ce dernier, alors petit garçon dans la forêt enchantée, qui répondait au nom de Pinocchio, avait été lui aussi propulsé dans le monde réel, par son père, Geppetto, juste avant que le sort noir de la Evil Queen ne s'abatte sur la forêt enchantée et ses malheureux habitants. Leur destin reposait alors, sans qu'ils en aient conscience, sur les frêles épaules d'Emma, la sauveuse selon la prophétie, alors tout juste nouveau-née. C'est ce même petit garçon qui avait laissé Emma au bord d'une route, dans l'espoir qu'en l'attente de son vingt-huitième anniversaire, elle soit adoptée par une famille aimante. Ambition royalement loupée. Pinocchio était alors resté quelques temps auprès d'elle, avant de prendre la fuite, malgré son tout jeune âge. Contrairement à Emma, lui se souvenait de tout, et il s'était juré de faire son possible pour aider ce petit bout de chou à accomplir sa mission. Il avait alors parcouru le monde entier à la recherche de la moindre trace de magie pour découvrir, vingt-huit longues années plus tard, enfin, Storybrook, avec Emma, déjà _arrivée_ par la force des choses, sur les lieux. Le chemin avait été encore long, mais finalement, après de multiples péripéties, la malédiction avait été rompue, et la mémoire était revenue à tous les habitants. La blonde avait trouvé alors un réconfort amical auprès d'August, lui aussi ayant grandi loin de son monde et de sa famille. C'était ce lien spécial qui les unissaient.

 **« T'inquiète… merci de… ton soutien en tout cas mais… je doute que la situation s'arrange… et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir très longtemps ici… »** soupira-t-elle.

 **« Je peux te comprendre Emma, mais… ne fais pas d'actions irraisonnées, tu appartiens à cette ville, tout comme tu es liée à chacun des habitants… et encore plus à la Reine… »**

Et ce fut sur ces mystérieuses paroles qu'il rejoignit ses collègues. Ceux-ci commençaient déjà à se mettre au travail, les dernières vérifications de Regina s'étant avérées positives, le feu vert avait été donné. Si tout allait bien dès la semaine prochaine les enfants bénéficieraient d'une toute nouvelle aire de jeu, bien plus grande, moderne et sécurisée que l'ancienne au bord de la plage.

Chacun se mit alors à l'œuvre, ne demandant pas son reste. La tension avec le maire et le sheriff étant bien assez lourde, pour ne pas en rajouter inutilement.

Les deux femmes saluèrent tout de même l'équipe _des gentils constructeurs,_ comme Henry s'amusait à les appeler. Ce qui ne manquait pas de donner le sourire à Regina, sourire qui se faisait bien rare, voire inexistant ces derniers jours. Puis elles prirent congés et se dirigèrent, ensemble malgré elles, vers leurs voitures. Chacune ne souhaitant alors que retrouver leur lieu de travail respectif, ce qui aurait le mérite de mettre fin à cette insoutenable tension, du moins pour le reste de la journée.

Mais Emma n'en pouvait plus et puis elle devait savoir, elle voulait des preuves. Profitant du fait qu'elles étaient garées légèrement à l'écart, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, elle se stoppa à quelques mètres du parking et retint alors Regina en l'attrapant par le bras, la forçant par la même occasion à se retourner. Et bien sûr encore et toujours, malgré la présence de tissu, séparant leur peau d'un contact direct, cette douce chaleur qui se répandait dans leur corps. Sans parler de ces frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient leur colonne vertébrale de la chute de leurs reins jusqu'à leur nuque. Emma, malgré son trouble face à cette sensation qui aurait pu être des plus agréables, si le contexte avait été légèrement moins dramatique, tenta de ne pas perdre contenance devant une Regina qui se montrait alors plus fermée et inaccessible encore que la tour de Raiponce.

 **« Et sinon tu comptes me réadresser la parole un jour ou, je dois demander un rendez-vous auprès de ta secrétaire de mairie, pour espérer avoir une discussion avec toi ? »** lui lança la blonde d'un ton sec.

 **« Miss Swan, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. A présent, si vous le permettez, j'ai affaire à la mairie, et il me semble que vous avez aussi pas mal de paperasses qui vous attend. »** lui répondit-elle de manière froide et distante, avant de tourner les talons et de monter à bord de sa voiture. Elle n'adressa pas même un dernier regard pour celle, il fut un temps, qui lui avait permis de croire au bonheur et en l'amour, en la comblant de bien des manières. Une larme naquit au creux de son œil et dévala lentement le long de sa joue, suivant la fine ligne que dessinait sa pommette. Elle stoppa sa route à la commissure des lèvres de la brune, laissant à la fois un goût salé, mais surtout très amère. Il reflétait la colère, la colère de la brune ne n'avoir cru qu'un tant soit peu que les méchants pouvaient eux aussi avoir le droit à une fin heureuse. La colère aussi de s'être laissée allée à la faiblesse de l'amour, sa mère le lui avait pourtant répété un nombre incalculable de fois _Love is Weakness, L'amour est faiblesse._ Elle sentait bien malgré elle que sa carapace se fissurait à mesure du temps passé loin d'Emma. Sa blonde à la crinière de feu, dont le tempérament n'était pas en reste, mais qui la faisait tant craquer pourtant. _**NON**_ _,_ _ **Regina ressaisit toi !**_ s'ordonna-t-elle. Cet état de mise à nu ne lui convenait guère. Son weekend avait été un désastre émotionnel, surtout la journée du samedi qu'elle avait passé seule, à pleurer, dans sa chambre, le coussin d'Emma collée contre elle. Cela ne pouvait pas durer, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision radicale…

De son côté, Emma, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce souriait, légèrement. Elle avait écouté sans plus la réponse de la brune, se doutant fort de sa réaction, mais ce qu'elle avait voulu voir c'était avant tout ses yeux. Malgré ces quelques jours passés loin l'une de l'autre elle savait très bien que Regina n'était pas restée indifférente à sa main qui avait saisi son avant-bras. Et son regard, malgré la noirceur, la colère et la haine dans lequel celui-ci était noyé, Emma l'avait vu. Oui elle y était toujours, cette toute petite étincelle que la Reine n'avait que lorsqu'elle regardait la sauveuse. Même au milieu de ce torrent de ténèbres qui envahissait peu à peu son être et son regard, celle-ci subsistait. Cela eut le mérite de rassurer la blonde, même si elle savait que le chemin serait très long et très dur, et lui redonna un léger, mais fragile, soupçon d'espoir. La distance avait eu un effet bénéfique lors de leur première _dispute_ , alors peut être que… _Et garde espoir, comme Belle avec sa Bête…_ les paroles de son fils lui revinrent alors en tête… oui… l'espoir… il n'y avait plus que cela à faire…espérer…notion encore assez étrangère pour Emma… Elle se secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et décida d'attendre vendredi avant de prendre une telle décision. Les paroles de son ami August raisonnant encore dans son for intérieur, même si, selon elle, il avait juste dit cela pour la réconforter.

 **« Bonne nuit mon chéri… repose toi bien… merci de rester auprès de moi… »** confia Regina à son fils en ce lundi soir, après une journée qui avait pour le moins bien mal commencée sa semaine.

 **« Maman c'est chez moi ici, et tu es ma maman, même si Emma l'est aussi, mais j'ai besoin d'être ici, là où j'ai grandi, auprès de toi… et je sais qu'un jour mes deux mamans seront de nouveau réunies… je veux y croire, et il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'espoir. Je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec Emma plus souvent, de ne pas l'avoir avec nous au manoir… mais ça reviendra j'en suis sur… »** lui confia-t-il d'un air à la fois triste, mais rempli d'espoir.

Regina resta silencieuse, sa gorge étant trop nouée par la tristesse de voir son fils souffrir ainsi, par sa faute, encore une fois. Il ne lui avait pas demandé comment s'était passé sa matinée avec Emma et elle ne savait pas s'il avait fait de même avec sa maman blonde, mais elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle déposa un dernier tendre et long baiser sur son front, tout en lui passant sa main dans son épaisse tignasse, dans une caresse tendre et maternelle.

 **« Fais de beaux rêves mon petit prince à moi »** furent les seules paroles qu'elle put lui dire en guise de réponse.

Henry lui sourit tendrement, il adorait quand sa mère l'appelait ainsi, car prince il était… du moins dans son royaume de la forêt enchantée.

Regina n'alla pas directement dans sa chambre ce soir-là, ayant besoin d'un petit remontant après sa dure journée. Elle se versa un verre de son fameux scotch, et décida, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, d'aller faire un tour dans son jardin. La nature l'apaiserait un peu, du moins elle l'espérait. C'est donc emmitouflée dans une veste en laine qu'elle sortit sur sa terrasse. La lumière des réverbères de la rue répandait dans son beau et grand jardin une faible lueur, agrandissant les ombres qui ondulaient au gré du léger vent présent. Cela donnait l'impression que la végétation était vivante, et laissait planer une atmosphère de forêt enchantée et de magie dans celui-ci. La brune fut alors nostalgique de ce temps où elle n'était encore qu'une jeune et pure demoiselle, bien loin des ténèbres, ne se souciant que de monter à cheval et de flirter en douce avec le garçon d'écurie, Daniel, son premier amour. Mais elle s'étonna de ne pas éprouver de tristesse à l'évocation de son défunt petit ami. C'était la première fois. Et immédiatement c'est l'image d'une blonde à la crinière incendiaire et au regard d'un bleu azur intense, qui apparut dans son esprit. Ses yeux devinrent humides, non pas pour Daniel mais pour Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils, en colère contre elle-même de se sentir aussi faible pour quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha alors de son pommier, espérant y trouver du réconfort en se collant contre son solide tronc, comme elle avait pu le faire par le passé, et d'écouter alors la vie qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. La sève circulait de ses racines jusqu'au bout de ses longues branches, afin d'apporter ce si précieux nectar jusqu'à ses pommes, qui étaient de loin les meilleures pommes qu'elle ait pu manger de toute sa vie. Mais, alors qu'elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le bois encore légèrement chaud, malgré le peu de soleil de la journée et la fraîcheur de la nuit, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'anormal… Ses pommes… ses pommes qui, il y a quelques jours de cela, étaient encore des fruits énormes, gorgés d'une juste dose de sucre, à la peau d'un rouge brillant et écarlate, lui semblait alors bien fades. Pensant que c'était la faible luminosité qui lui jouait des tours, elle créa alors une boule de feu dans sa main droite, qui eut le mérite d'éclairer un peu plus son arbre. Mais à son grand désarrois le manque de lumière n'y était pour rien… Ses fruits étaient bel et bien ternes, et bien plus petits que ces derniers jours… _Emma…le véritable amour…_ encore cette pensée incontrôlable qui venait la hanter. S'en en fut trop pour elle, elle fit disparaître, comme elle avait fait apparaître, sa boule de feu, et se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Emma n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là, ses pensées se mélangeaient entre l'espoir que tout s'arrange, mais ses forces et son courage commençaient à l'abandonner aux vues du silence de plomb laissé par Regina toute la journée. Et son compter son éternel mépris, traduit par ses bars croisés, et du peu qu'elle en apercevait au loin, de son visage de marbre, dont elle avait été encore victime lorsqu'elle avait ramené Henry, à dix-huit heures, routine qui allait à son avis durer longtemps, très longtemps. Ruby dormait déjà à point fermés, et c'est dans un énième changement de position qu'elle réussit enfin à sombrer dans un sommeil, pour le moins agité, avec, elle ne sait pourquoi, une légère douleur inexplicable au cœur…

Au même moment, Regina était alors réapparue dans son caveau, lieux de sépulture de son défunt père, qu'elle avait tué de ses propres mains, afin de pourvoir lancer son foutu soir noir. Le tombeau disposait de deux pièces souterraines, l'une assez spacieuse, comportant tous ses grimoires magiques et autres accessoires de sa vie d'Evil Queen, avec bien sûr, un pan entier de mur devant lequel se dressait un genre de meuble. Meuble composé uniquement de tiroirs, ne s'ouvrant que sur sa magie, où à l'intérieur reposaient les cœurs arrachés de nombreuses personnes de la forêt enchantée, dont certaines étaient des habitants de la ville. Au moyen de ces cœurs elle pouvait alors exercer un contrôle sur ces derniers, les destituant au passage de toute émotion. La plupart étaient certes vide à l'heure actuelle, vu que la Reine avait accepté de rendre les cœurs à leur propriétaire, une fois la malédiction levée, et les habitants de la ville étant un peu plus tolérant face à elle. L'autre partie du caveau se résumait en une pièce, assez petite, aménagée en chambre cosy et raffinée, avec tout le confort nécessaire pour y passer une nuit calme et reposante, comme elle avait pu le faire, avant qu'elle n'ait Henry. C'était un peu tout ce qu'il lui restait de la forêt enchantée, en dehors de son pommier. Cela représentait son passé, sa vie de jeune fille insouciante, puis sa descente dans les ténèbres et sa transformation en Evil Queen. Malgré tout, c'était son monde, son univers, ses racines, là où elle était née, avait grandi, avait ri, pleuré, et même souffert. Mais à l'époque où elle était toute seule, cela l'apaisait aussi de se retrouver en ces lieux.

La brune s'avança alors au milieu de la grande salle, face au mur des cœurs. Elle en sortit un petit coffre, vide, qu'elle déposa sur une grande table en pierre, un peu comme les autels dans les églises. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et c'est les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et arracha son propre cœur qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer délicatement dans le coffre et à le ranger... à vie. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir mal ainsi et préféra ne plus rien ressentir plutôt que de souffrir un peu plus chaque jour d'un amour qui lui semblait impossible. Mais, en avançant son cœur vers le coffre, quelque chose sur celui-ci l'interpella. En effet, avec toutes les horribles actions qu'elle avait commises par le passé, et son statut d'Evil Queen, son cœur aurait dû être noir comme du charbon… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle découvrit que le noir était regroupé en son centre, entouré d'un halo rouge/rosé, illuminant ce dernier d'une lumière inhabituelle. Une vision qui lui apparut comme une vision d'horreur. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir que son cœur devienne plus pur, cela l'affola. Elle se laissait selon elle dévorer par ce poison qu'était l'amour…

 **« Maman NON ! »** hurla une voix qui lui était que trop familière.

 **« Henry mon chéri mais que fait tu ici ? »** lui demanda sa mère, horrifiée de le voir assister à une telle scène.

 **« J'ai… j'ai vu de la lumière provenant du jardin, je me suis douté que c'était toi, je voulais m'assuré que tu allais bien alors je me suis levé et j'ai regardé par ma fenêtre. Heureusement que je ne dors pas encore les volets complètement fermés… alors je t'ai vu, regarder ton pommier avec ta boule de feu dans une main. Sur le coup j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu voulais le brûler. Mais quand je t'ai vu l'éteindre et disparaître j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais allée te réfugier ici, et de ce que tu allais faire… alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis sorti du manoir et j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu pour arriver ici. J'ai poussé de toute mes forces la tombe de ton père et j'ai réussi à me glisser dans la mince ouverture que j'avais réussi à faire… maman s'il te plait, je sais ce que tu penses, enlever ton cœur ne te feras plus rien ressentir et tout sera plus simple…mais c'est faux… tous ses sentiments sont en toi… le véritable amour ne s'arrache pas ainsi… et tu auras toujours mal… et puis regarde ton cœur, la noirceur des ténèbres fait place à l'amour, tu vois maman que tu es capable d'aimer, une autre personne que moi je veux dire. Je n'en ai jamais douté… et même si cela t'effraie… moi je trouve cela magnifique, et je suis fière de ma maman. Et puis… si tu n'as plus ton cœur, tu vas moins m'aimer alors… »** tenta-t-il de lui expliquer malgré la tristesse et la peur qui lui nouait la gorge.

Regina resta debout, devant lui, à la fois perdue mais honteuse. Se rendant compte de l'énorme erreur qu'elle était en train de commettre et de la déception de son fils dans ses yeux, elle remit aussitôt son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier se jeta alors dans ses bras, la serrant du plus fort qu'il put de ses petits bras musclés, comme s'il voulait tenter de recoller tous les morceaux brisés à l'intérieur de sa maman.

 **« Oh mon dieu mon chéri… je… je suis vraiment désolée… je… j'ai agi comme une égoïste… bien sûr que je t'aime mon petit ange…de … de tout mon cœur… je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir déçu… encore une fois… j'ai l'impression de ne réussir à rien… si ce n'est faire le mal autour de moi… »** se confia-t-elle, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots.

 **« Tu ne m'as pas déçu maman rassure toi… tu m'as juste inquiété… mais… je suis là… je serais toujours là pour ma maman chérie… et puis c'est drôle… »**

 **« Drôle ?... Qu'est ce qui est drôle mon chéri ? »** lui demanda sa mère d'un air interloqué.

 **« Bah… je pensais pas que l'ancienne Evil Queen pouvait avoir peur haha… cela prouve qu'avant tout tu es humaine… et je suis fière de t'avoir comme maman, n'en doute jamais… et même si t'es pas parfaite c'est pas grave… la perfection ça doit être nul… toujours tout bien faire…** _ **parfaitement…**_ **»** lui lança-t-il d'un petit air coquin.

Ses mots d'enfant, qui touchèrent Regina au plus profond d'elle-même, eurent aussi le mérite de les faire rire et de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Rien que pour des moments comme ceux-ci, elle fut heureuse que son fils, aussi têtu qu'une mule soit-il, ait enfreint la règle de ne jamais sortir seul la nuit du manoir, pour venir l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise. Car elle se serait bien gardée de le lui dire, et n'ayant personne à qui se confier, elle aurait dû conserver ce lourd secret pour elle, et serait sans doute devenu une carcasse vide de toutes émotions. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la situation lui apparaissait plus claire…

Le vendredi de cette première semaine loin l'une de l'autre arriva. Celle-ci c'était passée, tant bien que mal pour Emma et Regina. Tandis que la blonde gardait un train et une hygiène de vie relativement correcte, grâce à la présence de son amie Ruby à ses côtés, qui la bousculait un peu et veillait sur elle, et bien sûr de son fils, la brune quant à elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Seul ses moments passés avec Henry étaient chaleureux et lui apportaient un peu de réconfort même si la douleur était toujours là. Elle voulait garder la tête haute, pour son fils, alors elle noyait sa douleur qu'elle gardait pour elle dans un travail acharné, quand celui-ci n'était pas avec elle. Ses nuits, peuplées aussi de cauchemars en tout genre ne lui accordaient que peu de répit, même avec l'oreiller d'Emma dans ses bras. Mais trop fière pour l'avouer, elle se cachait derrière son bouclier de glace la journée, bien qu'elle sût celui-ci fragile.

Elle était ainsi faite, une femme forte, qui ne devait pour rien au monde montrer sa faiblesse, telle sa mère le lui avait appris. L'amour n'était pas pour elle, il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, même si, et cela Emma l'ignorait, Regina chérissait, tous les jours, le moment où la blonde lui ramenait son fils. Elle pouvait alors, de loin, profiter de la présence de sa belle, parcourir de ses yeux, son corps d'athlète, les fois où elle sortait de la voiture pour dire au revoir à son fils, et s'imaginer glisser ses doigts fins et longs dans sa belle crinière flamboyante qu'elle chérissait tant. Mais tout cela n'était que de l'ordre du souvenir, n'ayant que cette image d'elle, à dix-huit heures, tous les jours, pour lui rappeler que malgré tout, ce qu'elle avait vécu avec elle avait bien été réel. Une réalité qui lui semblait bien loin maintenant. Et puis il y avait toujours ce moment où la blonde regardait dans sa direction. Et à chaque fois, Regina n'avait qu'une envie, courir, courir pour se jeter dans les bras de sa sauveuse. Mais non, elle ne devait pas céder, au risque de créer encore plus de malheur autour d'elle qu'il y en avait déjà. La notion de bonheur lui était de nouveau totalement étrangère et bannie de son esprit. Henry savait la tension qu'il y avait entre ses deux mères et sentait bien que celles-ci se faisaient souffrir mutuellement. Mais aussi bien Emma que Regina lui avaient demandé de rester en dehors de tout cela, il en supportait bien assez jusque-là. Alors il se contentait de profiter de ses deux mamans, séparément… pour le moment… ce serait bien mal connaître Henry Mills Junior sinon.

Il était quinze heure trente lorsque David s'apprêtait à quitter le poste pour rejoindre sa femme et passer le weekend à ses côtés, comme toujours. La journée ayant été calme et le travail de paperasse fait, il pouvait se permettre de partir plus tôt que d'habitude, pour rejoindre sa douce à la sortie de l'école. Snow avait tant bien que mal essayé de joindre Emma ou de la voir, mais celle-ci prenait grand soin à l'éviter. Son mari lui avait alors conseillé d'attendre un petit peu. Il en avait touché deux mots à sa fille, celle-ci sachant pertinemment que la situation ne pourrait rester éternellement comme cela. C'était malsain, surtout pour Henry. Mais, il lui fallait encore du temps, mais l'inexorable distance et silence de la Reine envers elle, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Emma, même si elle ne le montrait pas, sentait en elle une pression et une colère immense, qu'elle tentait d'apaiser en allant courir tous les soirs dans la forêt, ne manquant pas au passage de s'arrêter dans son petit coin de paradis, perdu au milieu des bois, loin de tous ces regards qui ne faisait que la dévisager. Cette marre avec ses canards était un lieu neutre, et aux moins c'est anatidés ne portaient aucun regard spécial sur celle-ci, si ce n'est celui de _t'aurais pas des miettes de pain par hasard._

Car oui Emma n'en pouvait plus de tous ces regards braqués sur elle dès qu'elle mettait le nez dehors. Certains étaient accusateurs, d'autre craintifs quant à ses réactions, et ceux qu'elle détestait le plus était les regards de pitié. Ceux-ci l'horripilaient au plus haut point, car si elle ne supportait pas une chose c'était bien de susciter de la pitié chez les gens. Alors sa décision était prise, elle avait décidé d'avertir juste son père, son fils, sa meilleure amie Ruby et Regina aussi, afin d'éviter un autre scandale. Le reste de la ville le saurait bien assez tôt.

 **« Je pars… »** lâcha-t-elle en direction de son père en train d'enfiler sa veste pour sortir.

 **« Oui je sais tu vas chercher Henry comme d'habitude »**

 **« Non ce que je veux dire je quitte Storybrook David »**

 **« … »**

 **« Tu n'as pas l'air tant surpris que cela. »** constata-t-elle d'un air étonné.

 **« A vrai dire je m'en doutais, tu avais déjà plus ou moins suggéré l'idée… même si je n'approuve pas je peux comprendre ton envie de prendre du recul… et cela permettra peut-être à Regina d'avoir les idées plus claires… »** lui expliqua-t-il.

 **« …les…idées plus claires… dans quel sens ? »** le questionna Emma.

 **« Dans le sens où elle se décidera peut-être à ouvrir les yeux et à arrêter de fuir son véritable amour… »**

 **« Ha parce que maintenant tu veux me jeter dans ses bras… »** répondit Emma sur un ton mêlant ironie et amertume.

 **« Alors premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit être contre votre relation que je sache, et deuxièmement… on ne peut pas empêcher deux personnes qui s'aiment d'être ensemble. »**

 **« HAAA…. Je vais probablement devoir balancer un dico dans la gueule de Regina… elle apprendra peut-être enfin ce que le mot** _ **aimer**_ **signifie… et elle aura tous les synonymes pour le même prix ! »** lança Emma d'un ton sarcastique.

David leva les yeux au ciel, voyant bien que de toute façon cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Emma, elle était comme Henry, quand elle avait une idée en tête elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs… Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, mais qui ne broncha pas. Trop contente de pouvoir éviter une explication avec son père. Elle s'attendait déjà à le faire auprès de Ruby et d'Henry elle s'en passerait avec celui-ci.

 **« Seule condition… nous donner régulièrement des nouvelles… je me charge de l'annoncer à ta mère mais il serait bien que tu viennes de temps en temps à Storybrook, cela permettrait de recréer le dialogue avec elle… »** lui recommanda-t-il vivement.

 **« Ouais… je sais… mais je viendrai tous les weekends à Storybrook, je refuse de faire subir la route à Henry, et puis le samedi c'est ma journée avec lui et je ne compte pas arrêter cela ! »** le rassura Emma.

 **« Fais attention à toi surtout, et c'est chez toi ici ne l'oublie pas… »**

Et c'est dans un dernier tendre sourire qu'il quitta sa fille pour aller rejoindre Snow. La soirée promettait de ne pas être très calme….

* * *

 **« Tu vas quoi ? »**

 **« Mais maman et moi alors ? ...»**

Emma, Henry et Ruby étaient installés autour de la table du salon de cette dernière, un bon chocolat chaud, soupoudré de cannelle à la main. Et comme la blonde s'y attendait, la réaction des deux ne se fit pas attendre.

 **« Ok, on se calme. Je ne pars pas au bout du monde hein, je serai à Boston, mon ancien collègue et ami, qui a récupéré mon appart accepte de m'héberger quelque temps… en attendant. Et il y a pas mal de taf pour les garants de caution, je pourrai largement subvenir à mes besoins et ceux d'Henry lorsque nous serons ensemble. Ecoutez je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir. Et ne plus être dans la même ville que Regina l'aidera aussi peut être à y voir plus clair… et moi aussi… la distance fait bien les choses parfois… et Henry mon chéri ne t'inquiètes pas, le samedi c'est NOTRE journée, et je compte pas nous en priver, je serai là tous les samedi fais-moi confiance, et si l'envie de venir un weekend à Boston te dit, et que ta mère concède à te laisser sortir de cette ville je t'y accueillerai avec plaisir, et je te montrerai tout ce que l'on peut faire là-bas gamin. »**

 **« Oh cool ! Et on pourra manger pleins de glaces et de hamburgers aussi, se promener dans les parcs et aller au cinéma ? »** demanda celui-ci d'un ton entraînant.

L'avantage des enfants, c'est que dès qu'on leur proposait de découvrir de nouvelles choses, ils étaient toujours partant, oubliant même leurs préoccupations du moment – s'amusa Emma.

 **« Tu pourras en manger dans la limite du supportable pour ton estomac bien sûr**. **Eh ouais t'inquiète on aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer là-bas… mais pour le premier weekend on le passera à Storybrook hein, on va pas rendre ta mère encore plus furax qu'elle ne l'est déjà… »** lui expliqua Emma.

 **« Cool je vais voir une grande ville alors, parce que j'en ai pas vu grand-chose quand je suis venu te chercher à Boston… il y a quelques années déjà…. Mais…tu vas me manquer maman… c'est pas définitif hein ? Ton chez toi c'est ici hein tu le sais ça ? »** implora-t-il.

 **« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais y rester, mais je serais là pour toi mon fils, je te le promets. Et puis tu as un téléphone, tu pourras m'appeler et me bombarder de messages comme bon te semble… en dehors de l'école, des devoirs et des nuits bien sûr. »** lui ordonna-t-elle.

 **« Ouais bah ça laisse pas beaucoup de temps hein. »** lâcha-t-il d'un air bougon

 **« Tu en trouveras je ne m'en fais pas… Et toi Ruby, tu dis plus rien… »**

 **« Que veux-tu que je dise, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir, personne ne pourra. Je te connais quand tu as décidé quelque chose, t'en dissuader, c'est comme donner des coups d'épée dans l'air... C'est inutile… est fatiguant en plus… tu es mon amie, même si ta décision m'attriste, si tu en ressens le besoin et que cela peut arranger les choses alors… espérons… et ma chambre te sera toujours ouverte, tu peux venir y dormir quand bon te sembles. Et puis, je ne dirai pas non à visiter une grande ville après tout, j'ai toujours été curieuse de découvrir le monde extérieur… ici, je ne connais que Storybrook et sa forêt… »**

 **« Merci Rub'… pour tout… »** lui dit-elle d'un ton plein de reconnaissance, tout en lui posant une main sur son bras.

 **« Et Regina dans tout cela au fait ? Tu lui as dit j'espère Emma… non parce que déjà que je vais avoir à gérer la surprise face à toute la ville et leur expliquer les causes de ton départ, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable en plus de l'annoncer à Regina… »** la questionna la jeune louve d'un ton accusateur.

 **« Regina est ou va être au courant d'ici la fin de l'après-midi… je suis passée à la mairie déposer ma lettre de démission et je lui ai laissé un mot… »** lui répondit la blonde tout en détournant les yeux, incapable de regarder son amie dans les yeux.

 **« T'as quoi ? Attend tu gardes pas ton poste au cas où ? Ton père peut assurer l'intendance en attendant mais… »**

 **« Ecoute si je ne l'avais pas fait Regina ce serai fait une joie de le faire je pense, alors au moins, je préfère faire les choses en règle… et je n'avais pas le courage d'aller lui parler en face… »** la coupa Emma, d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **« Pas le courage… toi… la sauveuse… mouais tu avais surtout peur d'être incapable de partir après… ou de l'affronter en face… ça peut durer longtemps ce genre de chose… »** lança Ruby d'un ton moqueur.

 **« … »**

 **« Aller va t'éclaircir les idées, je ramène Henry ce soir si tu veux chez Regina, on devrait avoir le temps pour un bonne glace de chez Granny, un peu de réconfort ne nous fera pas de mal… »** suggéra la jeune louve, se doutant bien qu'Henry devait malgré tout encaisser le coup de voir l'une de ses mamans partir…

 **« Cooool une glace ! »** hurla Henry, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire les deux jeunes femmes.

 **« Je… merci Ruby… tu es… »**

 **« Géniale ? Adorable ? Compréhensive ? Super cool ? La meilleure des amies ? Ouais je sais je sais je suis un exemplaire unique est rare haha. »** la coupa-t-elle sur un ton léger et humoristique afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

 **« Ouais Ruby, et bien plus encore ! Merci… »** lui répondit Emma tout en l'enlaçant amicalement.

Puis la blonde se tourna vers son fils, le regard un peu inquiet. Elle s'accroupit devant ce dernier, posant tendrement ses deux mains sur chacune de ses joues.

 **« Mon chéri… Je suis vraiment désolée… je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant pour ne pas te tracasser et parce que je n'étais moi-même pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire… et ça ne l'est pas… tu auras mille raisons de m'en vouloir… mais la semaine a été compliquée… et la distance peut aussi aider, parfois, à mieux réfléchir et se retrouver soit même… avant de retrouver les autres… mais je reste là pour toi, je serai là tous les samedi, et puis, avec ton nouveau téléphone on pourra se joindre facilement… »** tenta de lui expliquer sa mère, les yeux brillants et la voix un peu éraillée, malgré elle, à cause de la tristesse que cette décision lui infligeait.

Henry la serra alors tout fort dans ses bras.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas maman… je comprends… et puis oui c'est pas comme si tu disparaissais hein, cette fois tu seras encore là hein… »** lui répondit Henry, d'une voix qui cachait mal ses émotions malgré tout.

 **« Toujours… je serais toujours là pour toi gamin… »** le rassura-t-telle tendrement et en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur son petit front. **« Et puis on se revoit dès la semaine prochaine… Regina voulait que tu passes le weekend avec elle, car demain tu as un concours d'équitation et elle voulait que tu te reposes dimanche. Je sais que je t'avais promis de passer mais… voir ta mère et ne pas pouvoir m'approcher c'est… au-dessus de mes forces… sans parler de son regard noir envers moi… »**

 **« Je sais maman, mais tu sais pour elle aussi c'est dur… elle est loin d'être heureuse crois moi… elle a même v… enfin elle pleure beaucoup… j'en ai marre… j'espère que ça va s'arranger. »**

Emma sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé, aux vues de l'arrêt brutal d'Henry dans sa phrase. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas… Il lui en parlerait certainement plus tard. Connaissant Regina elle avait dû lui faire promettre de ne rien dire, et elle ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir préservé plus, mais en même temps avec toute la ville au courant et une Regina fermée plus que jamais, réussir une telle prouesse relevait de l'exploit.

Sur ce la blonde se releva, serrant son fils tendrement contre elle une dernière fois et enlaça amicalement sa meilleure amie mais ne s'éternisa pas. Elle n'aimait absolument pas les au revoir et n'était pas douée pour cela.

Elle grimpa dans sa coccinelle jaune, qui, malgré ce qu'en pensait Regina, était encore tout à fait capable d'effectuer de longues distances en toute sécurité… mais pourquoi diable devait elle tout comparer ou ramener vers la Reine…. L'éloignement lui ferait le plus grand bien c'est certain… Et c'est dans un dernier regard vers Ruby et Henry, qui l'avait accompagnée sur le trottoir, qu'elle démarra et roula en direction d'une parenthèse avec le monde des contes de fées. Son cœur était bien plus serré qu'elle ne l'aurait cru… mais ce qu'elle vit dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture la rassura. Ruby, tenant Henry par les épaules, ce dernier une main sur la sienne, en train de lui dire au revoir de leur main libre. Elle était contente que ces deux-là s'apprécient. Cela permettra à Henry d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en son absence. Car, même si elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Regina aimait son fils plus que tout au monde et était toujours là pour lui, cela faisait parfois du bien de voir des personnes extérieures aux conflits de famille.

Au même moment à la mairie, Candice frappa timidement au bureau de Regina, se permettant d'y pénétrer après avoir entendu un **« Entrez »** , d'un ton assez sec.

 **« Miss Mills… euh… une lettre de Miss Swan, elle vient de la déposer et m'a dit que c'était assez urgent et ne pouvait pas rester pour vous la remettre en main propre… »** l'informa-t-elle, tout en s'avançant vers l'immense bureau, d'un air timide, craignant de subir les foudres d'une madame le maire en colère d'avoir été dérangée, surtout sur un sujet concernant le sheriff de la ville. Elle avait bien sur eu vent de leur histoire, et étant au Granny ce soir-là, avait assisté à la scène désastreuse de Snow…

A l'évocation de ce nom, Regina releva brusquement la tête, à tel point que ses lunettes, qu'elle utilisait pour mieux reposer ses yeux lorsqu'elle travaillait longtemps, en furent déséquilibrées, et glissèrent légèrement de son nez fin et droit.

 **« Très bien, je vous remercie Candice, vous pouvez disposer. »** répondit la brune d'un ton sec.

La pauvre secrétaire de mairie ne demanda pas son reste après avoir déposé l'enveloppe sur le bureau de sa patronne, sentant l'oiseau de mauvais augure qu'il pouvait il y avoir dans cette lettre.

La brune eut soudain une énorme boule qui se forma dans sa gorge, et dans son estomac, déjà bien noués. C'est d'une main un peu tremblante malgré elle, qu'elle l'ouvrir à l'aide de son ouvre-lettre en forme de plume. Un bel et majestueux instrument, en argent massif, long d'une vingtaine de centimètre, dont la tige de la plume était destinée à se glisser sous les enveloppes, afin de révéler alors les mots qui s'y trouvaient. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, Regina avait toujours aimé les plumes, elles symbolisaient pour elle la liberté et l'espoir… deux choses qui au fond, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais de l'espoir, elle en aurait bien voulu à ce moment-là, car elle se doutait que les mots d'Emma seraient loin d'être agréables. Elle fut surprise de trouver deux lettres à l'intérieur, l'une étant un mot écrit des mains délicates du sheriff et l'autre… une lettre de démission ?!... Son cœur failli s'arrêter, et c'est dans une immense angoisse qu'elle s'empressa de lire la lettre de la blonde.

 _Ma chère Regina,_

 _Ce que je vais te dire dans cette lettre, oui j'aurais dû te le dire en face, mais vois-tu je ne supporte plus de te voir et de ne pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Je ne supporte plus cette armure de glace que tu as érigé tout autour de toi pour te protéger de je ne sais quoi… Sachant que comme je te l'ai dit je suis là, j'étais là, pour te protéger de tes maux, de tes peurs. Mais visiblement cela n'a pas suffi ou alors je m'y suis mal prise, ou bien encore tu n'es peut-être tout simplement pas prête à te laisser aimer par une personne. Je pensais que nous deux s'était sérieux, qu'un bel avenir se dessinait devant nous, avec notre fils à nos côtés. Nous l'aurions vu grandir ensemble, vivre ses premiers émois amoureux, ses premières crises d'adolescent en colère, puis son entrée au collège, au lycée et bien plus encore. Mais je me suis visiblement raccrochée à des chimères et de simples rêves que tu ne partageais pas avec moi. Je voulais y croire, je voulais vraiment t'aider à vaincre tes démons, à te montrer que l'amour aussi peut être beau, doux et tendre et ne fait pas toujours mal. Je te voyais t'ouvrir de plus en plus à moi, à cette idée du « nous », tes efforts commençaient à se voir, même aux yeux des habitants de la ville. Tu redevenais celle que tu es vraiment, une belle femme, forte, douce, aimante et compréhensive. Mais visiblement tu préfères te cacher derrière ce masque de froideur et de déni extrême. C'est bien dommage car dans tout cela au final tu fais du mal à tout le monde, à Henry et à moi. Mais au fond, te soucis tu vraiment de moi… j'en doute. Mais la personne que tu meurtri le plus c'est toi Regina. Mais si c'est ainsi que tu veux vivre, eh bien vis ainsi, mais ce sera sans moi… Je pars, oui je pars pour Boston, j'ai besoin de quitter cette ville, où je me sens jugée et dévisagée par ses habitants dès que je sors. Et surtout cette ville où la femme que j'aime ne me laisse même plus l'approcher… sans raison. Je conçois que cela soit dur pour toi, mais je te croyais bien plus forte que cela. Et ensemble nous aurions pu être heureuse et notre relation être acceptée de tous… Je voulais te prouver que les « méchants » peuvent aussi avoir leurs fins heureuses. Ne te méprends pas, je souffre aussi, terriblement… mais vois-tu je n'en peux plus de tout cela. Je reviendrais cependant tous les weekends à Storybrook, car je ne laisse pas mon fils, je ne le laisserai plus. Le samedi est notre journée et je continuerai d'être là pour lui. Tu sauras où me trouver si jamais… on dit que la distance et le temps font parfois bien les choses… Alors je veux encore y croire, un peu… car si cette ville et nos aventures m'ont bien appris quelque chose c'est la notion d'espoir… même si le mien est infime… je ne sais pas si je reviendrai vivre ici, je préfère reprendre mon ancienne vie. Pour combien de temps je ne sais pas. Oui je fuis peut-être, mais je vais finir par devenir folle si je reste ici… et je ne veux pas montrer ce visage à Henry. Je me dois de rester forte pour lui._

 _Je t'aime Regina… comme je n'ai jamais aimé…._

 _Emma_

 _P.S : Je te remets ma démission, il est inutile que le poste du sheriff reste occupé par un fantôme…_

L'encre des mots coulait, au fur et à mesure que Regina lu la lettre, au rythme des larmes de la brune qui s'écrasaient sur le papier. Elle ne chercha même pas à les retenir. De toute façon elle était seule, personne ne la verrait craquer. De son autre main elle tenait la lettre de démission. Une boule de feu apparu alors dans celle-ci, et Regina regarda le papier se consumer peu à peu dans sa main. Ce poste appartenait à Emma et à personne d'autre et elle refusait de l'attribuer à quelqu'un. David, en tant qu'adjoint pouvait largement gérer la ville, en attendant, un jour, le retour d'Emma… car Regina ne le concevait pas autrement, malgré elle, malgré ses doutes, malgré ses peurs, même si actuellement elle était encore plus perdue et totalement dévastée. Emma venait du lui briser le cœur… littéralement, mais paradoxalement sa lettre l'avait touchée. Car oui, sa blonde l'aimait… et elle aussi… mais alors pourquoi diable cela était-il si compliqué entre elles… oui Emma avait raison, il fallait laisser le temps et le distance faire les choses et… espérer…

Regina, perdu dans ses pensées et dans le néant émotionnel qui était en train de se créer au fond d'elle, eu cependant un sursaut de lucidité. Elle ne pouvait pas… non elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma quitter la ville sans au moins lui adresser un signe… elle ne l'empêcherait pas de partir, celle-ci l'ayant décidé il était maintenant impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors, se sentant malgré elle, rassurée par cette distance qui allait se créer, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Elle avait pris soin avant de déposer soigneusement la lettre de la blonde dans un tiroir fermé à clef, où elle y gardait précieusement des dessins et autres créations de son fils, réalisés pour elle… avec amour.

C'est à la frontière de la ville qu'elle réapparut, en plein milieu de la route. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était peut-être la plus belle erreur de toute sa vie et allait certainement les perdre un peu plus, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire, au fond d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle pria intérieurement pour que la blonde n'ait pas déjà franchi la frontière, et quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand elle vit apparaitre au loin sa poubelle jaune de voiture. Malgré sa hâte de voir Emma en face d'elle, elle était terrifiée, oui l'ancienne Evil Queen toute puissante et sans pitié qu'elle fut, avait peur de se confronter à… une femme… mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Emma, était plongée dans ses pensées, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte dans sa lettre. Mais en même temps Regina avait besoin d'être secouée, et puis c'est ce qu'elle ressentait au fond. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçue celle-ci, en plein milieu de la route, la fixant intensément. Elle jura et enfonça la pédale de frein, afin de ne pas heurter la brune de plein fouet, blesser Regina physiquement était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire… Sa voiture une fois immobilisée, elle sortit comme une furie de celle-ci.

 **« Putain mais Regina qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu voulais pas mettre fin à tes jours quand même ? »** hurla la bonde tellement elle avait eu peur.

Sans un mot, et en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel afin de faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de mourir ainsi, elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde. Elle la regarda, en souriant, d'un regard tendre, mais dans lequel s'y mêlait une tristesse extrême. Mais au moins il n'y avait plus cette noirceur qui l'habitait depuis plus d'une semaine – nota Emma. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, et demeuraient encore humides et brillants. Alors elle passa délicatement une main sur sa joue, et s'empressa bien vite de glisser celle-ci dans la crinière blonde de son amante. Et sans une explication, elle colla son corps à celui de la blonde, plaçant son autre main sur une de ses hanches et vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser à la fois sauvage et fougueux mais dans lequel elle y transmit une profonde et sincère tendresse. C'est comme si la tension des derniers s'était envolée, d'un coup, et Emma, restée figée jusqu'à présent, s'empressa de répondre au baiser de sa belle brune, tout en l'enlaçant de ses bras fins et musclés, dans une étreinte protectrice. Elles ressentirent alors en elles cette chaleur, devenue habituelle à chacun de leur contact, à la fois douce et rassurante. Ce torrent de lave, qui s'insinuait partout dans le corps de chacune, créant un sentiment de plénitude totale. Cette chaleur extrême, qu'elles ressentaient alors en elles, preuve irréfutable de cet amour qui les unissait. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un énième ballet sensuel, qu'elles maîtrisaient et chérissaient plus que tout. Emma aurait même juré qu'un halo lumineux les encerclait alors, protégeant ainsi leur amour des attaques de reste du monde. Ce fut après de longues minutes d'un baiser qui pourtant avait semblé bien trop court au goût d'Emma, que la brune le rompit et se sépara de celle-ci, aussi vite qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'elle.

Regina la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, toujours de son regard doux et aimant, un léger sourire, qui traduisait cependant de nouveau une profonde tristesse.

 **« Pour que tu n'oublies pas Storybrook, notre fils… et… moi… »** murmura la brune, d'une voix complètement cassée par les émotions du moment.

Un nuage de fumée violette commença alors à apparaître à ses pieds, et avant de disparaître, encore une fois, Emma eut le temps d'apercevoir de nouveau ce voile noir dans le regard de la Reine, et qui prononça d'une voix plus grave et distante **« Et j'ai brûlé votre lettre de démission… Miss Swan… »**

Et sans un mot, un geste ou un regard de plus elle disparut.

 **« Et merde bordel ! »** hurla Emma en tapant du pied contre l'un des pneus de sa voiture. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait donc. Regina venait de l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Pendant une seconde, elle y avait cru, oui elle avait cru retrouver la Regina telle qu'elle l'aimait, avec ce regard dépourvu de colère et de haine, où seul la tendresse et l'amour étaient présents. Et puis d'un seul coup, de nouveau ce noir de jais dans ses yeux, et ses dernières paroles, comme quoi elle refusait sa démission… Mais que cela signifiait-il à la fin ? Emma n'avait jamais été très douée pour les devinettes et encore moins pour les sous-entendus… Cela voulait-il dire que Regina espérait son retour… et puis ces mots _Pour que tu n'oublies pas Storybrook, Henry… et… MOI…_ Décidément la Reine était vraiment difficile à cerner… et avait une bien étrange manière de montrer qu'elle tenait aux gens… si tel était le cas. Emma savait pertinemment que si elle débarquait maintenant à la mairie elle se ferait jeter comme une moins que rien, en témoignait le retour de ce mur de glace qu'érigeait la brune autour d'elle, avant que celle-ci ne se volatilise. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un changer en si peu de temps d'humeur… La distance leur ferait vraiment du bien… du moins c'est ce que la blonde voulait croire.

Et c'est à la fois envoutée et ravie de ce délicieux baiser échangé avec sa belle, mais aussi plus perdue et dévastée que jamais, qu'elle remonta dans sa voiture, mis le contact et franchi alors la frontière de la ville… vers le monde qui avait était le sien pendant vingt-huit ans… mais lequel de ces deux mondes étaient vraiment le sien au final…

* * *

 **Bon et bien encore un chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas encore trop trop cela entre nos deux têtes de mules. Patience!**

 **En attendant excellent weekend à tous et à samedi prochain sans faute !**


	13. Loin de toi

**Bonjour mes loulous comment allez-vous? Moi ça va bien, en vacances dans une semaine, ça va le faire, car j'avoue après un an sans vacances ça commence à piquer un peu. Mais cela ne m'empêche de continuer à avoir des idées pour cette fic qui se rapproche petit à petit de sa fin… Mais déjà d'autres idées germent dans ma petite tête, pour vous concocter d'autres histoires ou OS, dans des styles et univers différents**

 **Du fond du cœur encore un immense merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui laissent des review, ceux qui préfèrent rester discrets… bref merci à tous !**

 **Et comme d'habitude pour répondre au guest, merci déjà de tes belles reviews détaillées qui sont toujours très agréable à lire et à recevoir ! Un grand merci du fond du cœur ! Alors oui un chapitre qui part en effet assez mal, mais je suis heureuse que tu ais compris la signification du baiser que donne Regina à Emma avant le départ de la blonde pour Boston. Et oui, Regina, avec sa fierté bien à elle, mais qui fait aussi tout son charme, a vraiment du mal à exprimer clairement les choses… pour le moment. Emma est blonde certes, mais elle sait quand même que Regina tient à elle… enfin elle espère… mais décrypter les messages codés de sa belle ne vont pas être choses aisée… pauvre Emma, il va lui en falloir du courage ! Quant à l'effet de la distance sur leur relation je te laisse avec le chapitre pour un début de réponse… et ta théorie sur l'électrochoc… réponse un peu plus tard...**

 **Quand aux deux autres guest merci à vous pour vous reviews! Merci de trouver le chapitre précédant merveilleux, car ce ne sont pas des chapitres très facile en ce moment je le conçois... patience patience. Quant à Regina et Emma, oui c'est vraies elles sont un peu idiotes d'agir ainsi je dois l'avoue mais alala l'amour c'est jamais très simple, surtout avec ces deux têtes de mules!**

 **Enfin rien ne m'appartient à par mon imagination, le reste c'est à ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure (ha oui par contre… chapitre assez long encore mais personne n'a l'air de s'en plaindre donc bon je ne les coupe pas hein haha)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Regina, essayant malgré tout de sécher ses larmes qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher de couler suite au départ de la sauveuse, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du manoir, où l'on avait sonné. Vu l'heure elle se doutait que cela devait être Henry, mais pourquoi diable celui-ci sonnait ? Avait-il peur de l'état dans lequel se trouvait alors sa mère ? Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le miroir de l'entrée afin de vérifier que son état était à peu près présentable. Elle passa une main rapide en jouant habilement de ses doigts afin d'effacer à l'aide d'un peu de magie, son maquillage que les larmes avait fait couler le long de ses fines pommettes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son visage exprima à la fois un sentiment de soulagement et de surprise. Soulagée de voir son fils chéri revenir à elle, mais surprise de constater que la personne qui se tenait derrière, une main affectueuse lui tenant l'épaule, était Ruby. Car oui l'espace d'un instant elle avait espéré qu'Emma fasse marche arrière après le baiser enflammé qu'elles avaient échangé… Regina s'en voulu d'être si naïve et si contradictoire dans ses sentiments.

Ruby, voyant le paradoxe des émotions dont était victime Regina, à la vue de son visage mi fermé, mi souriant, décida de prendre la parole afin de tenter de briser un peu la glace.

 **« Hey, salut Regina, je… je me suis permise de raccompagner Henry, même si je sais que Storybrook ne craint pas grand-chose, mais… je voulais m'assurer qu'il rentre bien chez lui, désolée je sais que tu l'attendais pour dix-huit heures… on a un peu une heure de retard. »** tenta-t-elle d'un sourire timide, évitant au maximum de croiser le regard inquisiteur de la brune.

 **« Hum hum… merci Ruby, c'est très gentil à toi, Henry m'avait envoyé un message en me prévenant qu'il était au Granny est qu'il rentrerait pour dix-neuf heures ne t'inquiète pas… »** lui répondit Regina en esquissant un léger sourire, car après tout Ruby n'y était pour rien et elle voyait bien à son regard que la jeune brune ne la jugeait point. Chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle était la seule à la regarder ainsi, tout simplement, à l'inverse des autres habitants qui n'avaient que crainte ou jugement dans leurs attitudes vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle comprenait alors un peu mieux le choix d'Emma, et aurait payé cher à ce moment-là pour pouvoir s'évader un peu de cette ville… Mais elle ne pouvait fuir, encore…

Henry, sentant les deux femmes pas très à l'aise, décida de ne pas s'éterniser plus longtemps. Il remercia chaleureusement Ruby pour la bonne glace qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt au Granny, ainsi que de l'avoir raccompagné chez lui. Il lui déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue, enlaça sa maman, signe de son soutient dans l'épreuve qu'ils traversaient tous, et lui informa qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

Les deux brunes se regardèrent un moment sans trop savoir quoi dire. L'une étant un peu gênée et impressionnée de se retrouver devant l'imposant manoir de madame le maire, et l'autre perdue au milieu d'une foule de sentiments et d'émotions étranges.

Finalement, Regina se décida à reprendre la parole afin de briser ce lourd silence qui s'installait progressivement entre elles.

 **« Tu souhaites rester manger avec nous ce soir Ruby ? Henry t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, et ça ne nous fera pas de mal d'avoir un peu de compagnie… »** proposa Regina sans trop savoir pourquoi. En effet ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'inviter des gens chez elle. Mais, malgré elle, la présence de la jeune louve la réconfortait. Pas comme celle d'Emma bien sûr mais… elle ne savait définir exactement ce sentiment d'être en confiance avec une personne. C'était peut-être cela après tout que l'on appelait l'amitié ?... Mais elle secoua la tête, de peur de se faire encore des idées…

 **« Oh ce serait avec un immense plaisir Regina, merci beaucoup mais Granny m'attend. Je suis de service ce soir et je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser seule… »** expliqua Ruby d'un air un peu décontenancé, craignant qu'un énième refus mette son interlocutrice dans tous ses états. Elle la savait extrêmement à fleur de peau ces derniers temps.

 **« Pas de soucis Ruby, je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Merci encore de t'être occupée d'Henry c'est vraiment gentil à toi. »** répondit Regina d'un ton neutre.

 **« Oh mais j'ai un peu de temps pour un café… enfin si ça ne t'ennuie pas bien sûr ! »** se risqua la jeune brune, voyant son air un peu déçu, et parce qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps, le gros des clients n'arrivaient que pour vingt heures trente en général.

Pour toute réponse Regina releva les yeux vers elle, dans un regard où se mêlait tristesse et reconnaissance et l'invita, par un léger coup de tête en direction de l'intérieur du manoir, à rentrer.

Ruby la suivie sans faire d'histoire, impressionnée de pénétrer dans un lieu ou très peu de monde avait été autorisé à y mettre les pieds. Emma, Graham pendant la malédiction, et Henry bien sûr, devait être les uniques privilégiés à avoir connu l'intérieur de cette belle demeure.

Arrivée à la cuisine Regina s'empressa de faire couler deux cafés à la machine, et disposa sur un plateau les deux tasses remplies de leur breuvage caféiné, deux cuillères, ainsi que son sucrier en étain, en forme de pomme. Elle invita ensuite Ruby à la suivre sur sa terrasse, malgré l'air frais du soir. Les deux brunes s'assirent sur le banc, et commencèrent à déguster leur boisson, dans un silence de plomb. Puis, profitant du fait d'être seule avec elle, à l'abris de tous les regards, Ruby décida de dire à Regina ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur.

 **« Ecoute Regina, je sais que la situation est loin d'être facile, mais sache que pour ma part je ne prendrai parti ni d'Emma ni de toi. Votre relation vous concerne et personne n'a le droit de s'en mêler. Cependant, ce que je t'ai dit à la mairie l'autre jour est toujours d'actualité pour moi. Je te considère comme mon amie, au même titre qu'Emma, et certes même si elle est partie je reste présente pour elle, tout comme je veux l'être pour toi. Je sais que tu es habituée à rester seule, mais crois moi ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Ce n'est pas évident mais on apprend vite à accepter les mains qui nous sont tendues. Si Emma, David et toi n'avaient pas été là après la levée de la malédiction jamais les habitants ne m'auraient acceptée telle que je suis, et auraient tout fait pour me chasser de la ville ou bien tenter de tuer le loup garou qui est en moi par je ne sais quelle potion quémandée auprès de Gold. Et même si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter, je suis ainsi, un loup garou. C'est devenu ma nature, et avec votre soutien et votre aide je suis arrivée à maîtriser cette part sombre en moi. Je n'ai plus cette envie de tuer des êtres vivants justes pour le plaisir, j'apprécie juste maintenant de pouvoir, le temps de quelques nuits, m'échapper en toute sécurité dans la forêt et de ressentir des sensations uniques. Tout cela pour te dire que jamais je ne te jugerai, et que certes, ta vie d'Evil Queen aussi sombre soit-elle, appartient au passé. Tu as changé, en bien, Regina, compris beaucoup de choses, et tu dois justement non pas le renier, mais te servir de ce passé pour apprendre de tes erreurs et avancer… Les gens t'apprécient malgré tout, il faut juste que tu t'ouvres un peu plus… regarde cela avait bien commencé avec l'aire de jeux… c'est dur je sais, surtout que pour le moment tu n'as plus Emma à tes côtés, mais continue d'avancer, d'œuvrer pour cette ville comme tu l'as toujours fait, ne te laisse pas abattre et tu verras, Emma reviendra. Tu lui feras comprendre au travers cela, que tu oses sortir et te montrer, malgré la situation, et donc que tu acceptes et assume ta relation avec elle… et je serai là pour t'y aider Regina, avec Henry on sera là… »** se confia-t-elle à la brune, dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir été trop loin, mais surtout que cela la rassurerait.

Regina n'avait pas bougé, elle encaissait tant bien que mal les paroles de Ruby, criantes de vérité. Mais ce qu'elle lui demandait pour l'instant était beaucoup trop dur, même si elle avait raison, la reine n'était pas prête à enlever son masque. Masque derrière lequel elle se fourvoyait et ne faisait que s'autodétruire à petit feu, cependant elle s'y confortait… mais pour combien de temps encore ?

 **« Merci Ruby… tes paroles… me touchent. »** lui répondit-elle en esquissant un timide mais sincère sourire.

Sachant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus de madame le maire ce soir, Ruby la remercia encore pour le café et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée accompagnée de Regina. Cependant avant de franchir celle-ci elle se retourna vers la brune et lui tendit un petit papier, où elle venait de griffonner quelque chose dessus, qu'elle lui tendit alors.

 **« Tiens, voici mon numéro, hésites pas si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, même s'il faut aller chercher Henry à l'école je m'arrangerai, je peux m'absenter cinq minutes du Granny et l'y amener le temps que tu finisses ton travail… à condition de ne pas finir à des heures pas possibles… n'oublies pas que ton fils a besoin de toi aussi… »**

Regina pris le papier qu'elle lui tendait et la gratifia d'un sourire en guise de remerciement, quelque peu gênée par tant d'aide proposée en l'espace de quelques minutes. Jamais, hormis de la part d'Emma bien sûr, elle n'en avait reçu autant de toute sa vie.

 **« Merci beaucoup Ruby tu es adorable. Mais je pense que… Snow -** _elle grimaça quelque peu à la prononciation de ce prénom –_ **se fera un plaisir de le ramener chez elle en attendant mon retour de la mairie… »**

 **« Non je préfère aller au Granny avec Ruby ou rentrer tout seul après l'école si tu n'as pas encore fini ! »** cria une voix derrière les deux jeunes femmes qui les surprirent. En effet elles n'avaient pas vue Henry redescendre, discrètement, après avoir pris sa douche.

Regina, se retournant vers son fils, s'accroupit pour être au niveau de son visage, qu'elle prit tendrement entre ses deux mains.

 **« Ecoute mon chéri, je me doute que tu n'as peut-être pas très envie de voir ta grand-mère en ce moment, ailleurs qu'à l'école car ça jeune homme c'est non négociable, mais tu dois rester en dehors de tout cela, malgré le fait que tu sois déjà trop impliqué dans la situation… et je m'en veux assez comme ça. Je ne te cache pas que tout au fond de moi une part se réjouit de ta réaction, pour être tout à fait honnête mais… ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses vont s'arranger. Mettre Snow de côté ne va faire qu'empirer sa haine envers moi, et la situation. Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur certes, mais laisse-lui au moins voir son petit-fils de temps en temps, ailleurs qu'en classe… »** se confia sa mère. Même si ce qu'elle lui disait était assez dur à entendre pour un enfant de son âge, il ne servait à rien de lui cacher les choses. Henry était un garçon intelligent, et n'aurait pas cru une autre version que la vérité tout juste énoncée par sa maman brune.

 **« Mouais… »** marmonna Henry pour toute réponse affichant une moue un peu boudeuse.

Sur ces dernières paroles ils dirent au revoir chaleureusement à Ruby avant de se diriger, mère et fils, dans la cuisine où les attendait le bon repas que leur avait préparé Regina. Malgré le peu d'appétit qu'elle avait et son moral frisant le néant, la brune mettait un point d'honneur à profiter des moments qu'elle avait avec son petit prince. Ceux-ci lui étaient précieux et puis elle se refusait à le faire souffrir davantage en se montrant faible en face de lui. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux que les sourires n'étaient que de façade, leur temps ensemble restait agréable et important.

* * *

Le weekend passa rapidement, avec le concours d'équitation d'Henry, que celui-ci gagna haut la main, ce qui eut le mérite de mettre un semblant de joie au rendez-vous au manoir. Henry n'avait pas manqué de relater cela à sa maman blonde qu'il avait appelé le soir même, et de lui envoyer quelques photos prisent par Regina. Ce qu'il continua à faire toute la semaine, juste avant le repas du soir. Regina savait et l'entendait parler à Emma, et aux vues des conversations elle comprit que celle-ci était bien installée dans son appartement avec son ancien collègue, et qu'elle avait repris son travail de garante de caution. Au moins Emma allait bien et ne se laissait pas trop aller grâce à ses missions. Mais elle comprenait aussi via les mots d'Henry qu'elle manquait à la blonde, tout comme leur fils, et que c'était dur aussi pour elle. Le petit brun avait cette faculté de réussir à faire parler les personnes sans pour autant être trop insistant. Car oui, tous les soirs, lors des appels d'Henry à Emma, celle-ci faisait exprès de monter à l'étage afin de ne pas louper ce qu'ils se disaient. Savoir qu'elle manquait à Emma ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui faire plaisir. Mais le fait de la savoir en collocation avec une autre personne, dans son petit appartement l'inquiétait aussi malgré elle. Après tout, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était sa relation avec la blonde actuellement. L'avait-elle quittée, faisaient-elles en _break_ ? Elles n'avaient pas reparlé depuis leur baiser échangé à la frontière de la ville, un instant qui leur avait semblé alors hors du temps…

Regina, tous les soirs, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, rare témoin de leurs ébats amoureux, ne cessait de repenser malgré elle à ses moments avec sa blonde. Leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles chauds, leurs tendres et fougueux baisers, ses mains se perdant dans sa crinière blonde pendant que son amante se délectait de son précieux nectar, sa tête entre ses cuisses… Des souvenirs autant agréables que douloureux, qui la faisaient verser tous les soirs des larmes au goût amère, seul moment où la brune retirait son masque glacial. Henry n'était pas dupe et entendait les sanglots de sa maman brune, mais n'avait jamais osé aller la rejoindre. Il savait que craquer faisait du bien et se doutait que cela détruirait un peu plus Regina s'il la voyait dans cet état de tristesse extrême.

* * *

La semaine passa et le vendredi soir arriva assez vite, Regina se réfugiant encore dans le travail durant la journée, et passait tous les soirs récupérer Henry au Granny, où Ruby le ramenait après l'école. Malgré les paroles de sa maman il avait dû mal encore à accepter l'idée de revoir Snow. Cependant, il avait passé l'après-midi du mercredi au centre équestre avec David où Regina les avait rejoints vers dix-sept heures, n'ayant pas pu se libérer avant. L'aire de jeu étant terminée elle avait dû passer afin de vérifier si tout était comme elle le désirait, et si celle-ci répondait bien aux normes de sécurité afin d'accueillir la fougue des enfants. N'ayant pas très envie de se montrer trop devant la ville, malgré les paroles de Ruby, elle avait chargé ensuite sa secrétaire de faire des affiches à disposer aux endroits stratégiques de Storybrook, afin d'informer les habitants que le parc de jeu était enfin ouvert à tous. Lors de son arrivée au centre équestre elle avait quand même remercié David pour s'être occupé d'Henry cet après-midi pour qu'il ne loupe pas son cours. Il était important que la vie de son fils ne soit pas trop perturbée malgré tout. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait réussi à s'interdire de ramener du travail chez elle afin de profiter des soirées avec son petit prince autour de bons repas, auxquels elle ne touchait guère, et de visionnage de dessins animés, excepté _« Blanche Neige »_. David avait alors confié son ressenti à la Reine, loin des oreilles d'Henry qui s'affairait alors à panser et câliner son fidèle destrier. Les mots du sheriff adjoint l'avaient touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue, et raisonnaient encore dans sa tête.

 _ **« Merci de t'être occupé d'Henry cet après-midi David, c'est important qu'il voie d'autres personnes, surtout en ce moment… »**_ _lui avait dit la brune._

 _ **« Avec plaisir Regina, c'est mon petit fils est c'est un grand bonheur pour moi que de pouvoir profiter un peu de lui malgré la situation… Ecoute, je voulais te dire que… malgré ce que Snow a pu te dire il y a une semaine de cela, sache que je ne partage pas son point de vue et elle en est consciente. On en a peu discuté mais tu sais bien que l'on se comprend sans forcément se parler. Comme j'ai pu le dire à Emma, je me doutais depuis le début, dès l'arrivée de celle-ci à Storybrook en fait, qu'entre vous il y avait quelque chose. Au-delà de la haine, au-delà de « l'amitié » que vous essayait de construire pour Henry, je savais qu'au fond vos sentiments étaient bien plus fort. Mais ce n'était pas forcément à moi de vous en parler, ce genre de choses c'est aux personnes concernées de le découvrir. Alors même si j'aurais préféré l'apprendre… hum hum… autrement, sache que je n'étais pas si étonné de vous voir ensemble… je dirais que cela m'a même fait plaisir. J'ai bien vu qu'Emma et toi, durant les moments où cela allait bien entre vous, que vous respiriez le bonheur… et cela se ressentait jusque dans l'atmosphère de la ville. Le temps est beaucoup moins beau depuis le départ d'Emma, je ne sais absolument pas si cela est lié ou pas mais… votre amour est bien réel… n'en doute pas… mais tu connais Emma et sa tête de mule lorsqu'elle est contrariée… elle préfère se braquer plutôt que de discuter… enfin voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que cela va s'arranger… et… même si on ne peut pas faire grand-chose nous, sache que si je peux aider, tu peux compter sur moi. »**_ _lui avait confié David, tout en lui ayant posé une main affectueuse sur son épaule._

 _Regina était restée sans voix face à un tel soutien supplémentaire de la part du père de celle qu'elle aimait encore, malgré la dureté de la situation. Mais ne voulant pas craquer elle s'était contentée d'un_ _ **« Merci David »**_ _, qu'elle avait dit du ton le plus reconnaissant qu'elle eut pu trouver dans sa voix, et d'un sourire plein de gratitude. La scène n'avait cependant pas échappé à Henry, qui les avait vu de loin, mais il n'en dit mot à sa mère. Il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de temps, et qu'il ne servait à rien de la forcer… Mais il espérait fortement que le samedi, avec la venue d'Emma, ses deux mamans se croiseraient…_

Le vendredi soir Regina avait donc demandé à Henry de se coucher pour neuf heures. Emma arrivant le lendemain à Storybrook, elle voulait que celui-ci soit en forme pour sa journée avec sa maman blonde. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle serait au Granny pour neuf heures, et la brune avait compris que cette dernière souhaitait qu'Henry y soit le plus tôt possible. Même si elle rageait intérieurement que la blonde ne daigne pas lui envoyer un simple SMS afin de lui faire part de son heure d'arrivée, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir totalement. Elle aussi après tout avait une peur bleue de la contacter, même si tous les soirs elle tapait inlassablement le même message, _« tu me manques… »,_ mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de lui envoyer. Mais ce qu'ignorait la brune c'est qu'Emma écrivait le même, mais elle non plus n'avait pas le courage d'appuyer sur la touche _envoie_. Le serpent se mordant inlassablement la queue, enfermant les deux amantes dans une spirale destructrice sans nom…

* * *

La journée du samedi fut éprouvante pour Regina. Elle avait déposé Henry à neuf heures précises au Granny, et rien qu'à la vue de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma, immédiatement, son cœur, enfin ce qui lui en restait, se serra, et sa gorge se noua. Henry n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne à l'intérieur et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Le soir cependant, sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, Regina entendit ce qui servait de voiture à la blonde se garer devant chez elle. Elle se fit violence tout de même pour au moins avoir la décence d'accueillir son fils, et sortie juste sur le pas de son perron, se plantant droite comme un piquet, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle vit la blonde sortir de la voiture afin d'enlacer son fils et que leur regard se croisèrent, et malgré la distance les séparant, elle eut l'impression que le temps était suspendu. Voir ainsi sa belle sans pouvoir l'approcher, la toucher, lui avait procuré une désagréable sensation. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur à vif, lui plantant par la même occasion des dizaines de coups de couteaux dans le dos, et encore cela aurait été moins douloureux – pensa-t-elle. Emma quant à elle resta également figée face à la beauté de la brune qui lui faisait face au loin, sous son somptueux porche, encadré de deux majestueuses colonnes formant une arche. Une entrée des plus royale à l'image de la Reine, _sa Reine ? ...,_ qui s'y trouvait juste dessous. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle était sublime, mais la revoir, là, sous ses yeux, après plus d'une semaine de séparation, sans aucune nouvelle, avait comme un effet décuplant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, courir, courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin de retrouver les lèvres si douces et délicates de sa brune, de sentir son corps contre le sein, et l'enlacer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme si tout allait être réglé ainsi… Emma ne le savait pas mais Regina avait cette même envie de retrouver les bras de sa belle, qui lui semblait être encore plus magnifique, avec son regard bleu azur dans lequel elle aimait tant se plonger et sa crinière blonde tellement envoutante.

 **« Alors maman tu viens lui demander hein… maman eh ho maman ! »**

Ce fut les cris d'Henry et le fait de le voir gesticuler devant elle tel un chien qui demande à sortir, qui l'ôtèrent de sa rêverie. Brisant à contre cœur le contact visuel qu'elle avait alors avec sa brune, elle reporta son regard vers son fils.

 **« Euh, oui oui bien sûr… je… je… »**

 **« Maman tu me l'as promis… »** supplia Henry en la coupant d'une voix où on sentait une imploration un peu surjouée…

 **« Oui, huuuuumpf…. Allons-y alors… »** soupira une Emma peu convaincue que cette idée fût très lumineuse et en ayant marre de devoir ENCORE, faire le premier pas, au risque de se prendre ensuite une avalanche de reproches par textos.

Henry poussa un petit **« Yes ! »** de victoire et s'avança alors, tirant presque sa maman blonde par la main, le long de l'allée menant au perron.

Regina devint livide à la vue d'Emma arrivant droit vers elle, mais, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant son fils, et se douta que c'était encore un de ses nombreux tours, dont lui seul avait le secret, afin de les mettre au pied du mur, et les forcer à parler. Regina s'en voulut de le voir s'impliquer autant. Certes elle avait bien eu l'idée de convier Emma, lors du retour d'Henry afin d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Car, elle n'était pas dupe cette situation ne pourrait pas durer, si ce n'est pour son fils. Mais là encore, elle avait succombé à ses démons, et se cacher derrière un mur de glace impénétrable lui apparaissait comme la meilleure option… aussi bête et infantile soit-elle.

 **« Coucou maman ! »** lança alors Henry d'un ton jovial arrivé à hauteur de Regina, passant ses petits bars autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer. **« Emma voudrait voir avec toi pour te demander quelque chose, moi je suis d'accord en tout cas j'espère que tu voudras bien ! »** reprit-il afin de ne pas laisser s'installer un silence trop gênant entre les deux femmes. **« Moi par contre je suis fatigué je vais me doucher et me coucher, tu n'auras qu'à venir après me faire mon bisou. »** achevât-il avant d'en déposer un sur la joue de sa mère brune, de faire un dernier câlin à sa maman blonde et de lui dire au revoir.

Il partit ensuite sans demander son reste. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne furent dupes, se doutant bien que leur petit prince était loin d'être fatigué. Juste encore l'une de ses ruses pour les forcer à se parler. Désarrois et gratitude furent les sentiments qui s'emparèrent des deux femmes, mais au fond aucune des deux ne purent réellement lui en vouloir. Elles avaient bien conscience que le plus adulte dans tout cela c'était bien Henry et un léger sentiment de honte s'empara d'elles. Après quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, une cascade d'émotions contradictoires envahit alors leur être intérieur. Entre l'envie de se jeter l'une sur l'autre afin de retrouver la douceur de leurs lèvres, qui se manquaient cruellement, tout comme de ressentir leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, ou de partir en courant, rester immobiles leur apparaissait alors comme la meilleure option. La vérité était que ni Emma, ni Regina ne savait alors quoi faire. Ce fut au prix d'un intense effort afin de ne pas craquer et après avoir poussé un profond soupir comme pour se donner du courage, que Regina prit enfin la parole.

 **« Bonsoir Emma… tu… tu veux entrer… un café peut être… ou un chocolat ? »** parvint-elle à articuler, esquissant un léger sourire. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à regarder très longtemps la sauveuse droit dans les yeux, les larmes étant trop proches de l'orée de ses paupières.

Emma quant à elle toujours aussi stoïque, la fixant intensément, se força à ne pas cligner des yeux, de peur qu'une énième larme ne s'y échappe. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, et en profita par la même occasion pour reprendre son souffle. Respiration qu'elle avait involontairement coupée depuis son arrivée face à la femme qui continuait de la tourmenter jours et nuits.

 **« Hey Regina…. Euh oui… un chocolat… je veux bien… s'il te plaît… »** balbutia-t-elle, se maudissant intérieurement de perdre ses moyens en pareil situation.

A peine la blonde eut-elle fini sa phrase que la reine ne se fit pas prier pour aller rejoindre sa cuisine et préparer les boissons. Emma pénétra alors dans le manoir, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle et s'empressa de rejoindre sa belle. Mais elle s'arrêta malgré elle au milieu du salon, ferma les yeux et se laissa tendrement envahir par tous les parfums de la demeure de la reine. D'agréables odeurs de pomme et de cannelle flottaient dans l'air, fragrances sucrées caractéristiques de la maîtresse des lieux. Elle inspira profondément, afin de se gorger de ses multiples senteurs, aux notes légèrement épicées par moment, comme pour se redonner de l'énergie et de la force pour la semaine à venir, loin d'elle et de son fils. Tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait du manoir lui revinrent alors en tête. Des premiers baisers échangés avec Regina, à leurs étreintes multiples dans sa chambre, en passant par les moments tous les trois, avec leur fils… Ce fut une délicate main posée sur son avant-bras qui la fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Regina. Les deux femmes restèrent encore un moment à se contempler, en silence, sans bouger. Malgré le fait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux marquées par la fatigue et le stress de ses derniers jours, ainsi que quelque peu amaigries par le manque d'appétit, elles se trouvèrent encore mutuellement sublimes… sans oser se l'avouer. Mais leurs yeux parlaient pour elles. Regina n'avait plus ce voile noir dans ceux-ci mais juste une profonde tristesse de ne pas savoir comment agir devant la femme qui l'avait tant de fois comblée de plaisir et qui était restée, malgré tout, toujours là pour elle. A cette tristesse se mêlait une certaine émotion à se retrouver ainsi devant sa blonde, au regard bleu azur digne du plus bel océan, et à son outrageuse crinière blonde, tant de fois parcourue par les doigts délicats de la reine. Emma comprenait les sentiments perçus au travers le regard de sa belle, puisqu'à quelque chose prêt elle ressentait les mêmes. Leurs yeux, brillants de larmes, n'arrivaient cependant pas à rompre le contact, s'étant comme lancé une bataille à celle qui oserait craquer la première.

 **« Ça va Emma ? »** s'inquiéta Regina de la voir ainsi perdue, au milieu de son salon.

 **« Euh oui, merci ça… ça peut aller. »** mentit celle-ci. Car non ça n'allait pas du tout. Le fait de se retrouver en face de son ancienne amante sans pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras afin de la sentir contre elle, et de l'embrasser amoureusement, lui était difficilement supportable. C'est alors qu'elle repensa aux paroles de Ruby lorsqu'elle était partie ramener Henry _**« Essaie de discuter avec Regina… prends ton temps, tu as les clefs de chez moi de toute façon et tu connais le chemin de ta chambre pour ce soir »**_. Car même si Emma mourrait d'envie de rentrer à Boston, rester à Storybrook sans être avec sa brune lui étant particulièrement difficile, son amie avait réussi à la convaincre qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle dorme chez elle, plutôt que de reprendre la route tard et de risquer un accident. Au début Emma s'en fichait, au point où elle en était cela lui était égal. Mais elle avait regardé son fils, et c'était dit que cela serait égoïste de prendre le risque inutile de le laisser, encore une fois, sans elle, en cas de problèmes.

Regina l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, où elle avait disposé les tasses encore fumantes de leurs boissons, un café noir et serré sans sucre pour elle et le traditionnel chocolat chaud avec un peu de crème, légèrement soupoudré de cannelle pour Emma. Cette dernière sourit en voyant sa boisson préparée comme elle l'aimait, la brune n'avait oublié aucun détail. Elles s'installèrent alors côte à côte, comme par habitude, sur le grand divan de cuir de sa majesté en face de la cheminée, alors éteinte. L'ancien sheriff, qui l'était malgré tout encore officiellement, même si elle n'exerçait plus ses fonctions, se décida à prendre la parole afin de lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait décidé avec Henry pour le weekend prochain. Elle se doutait que la brune devait attendre patiemment l'objet de sa demande, car celle-ci restait muette.

Elle se tourna alors vers elle, contemplant le profil majestueux de sa belle, installée tout près d'elle, trop près, et qui heureusement avait le regard perdu en direction de l'âtre, sa tasse de café soigneusement encerclée de ses deux mains.

 **« Regina, voilà, alors en fait, j'aimerais convier Henry et Ruby le weekend prochain à Boston. Ils seraient ravis de découvrir une grande ville et leur faire changer d'air leur fera du bien. Ruby est d'accord pour partir avec Henry dès vendredi soir après l'école, en voiture et ils reviendraient le dimanche, pour vingt-heures au plus tard. Donc je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour me laisser notre fils tout le weekend, vu que toi tu l'as eu pour toi tout le weekend dernier…. Et… si… tu veux te joindre à nous ce sera avec plaisir… »** récita-telle d'une traiteavant de se taire après son monologue, de peur d'en avoir encore trop dit…

Regina s'était retournée vers elle, la fixant intensément. La mousse blanche laissée par la crème formait juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure d'Emma une fine moustache. Elle avait écouté la blonde attentivement, tout en ayant le regard fixé sur cette ligne blanche, qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, qu'on vienne la prendre d'un habile coup de langue bien passé. La brune se mordit légèrement les lèvres et Emma se rendit alors compte de ce qui captait tant son attention. Elle s'amusa à passer un coup de langue délicat le long de la trace laissée par la mousse, en prenant bien le temps de se délecter de la vision d'une Regina, qui n'en perdait alors pas une seule goutte, le regard devenant dangereusement noir de plaisir. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était à son comble, le désir se faisant sentir de plus en plus. Regina fut cependant la première à tenter de reprendre ses esprits, se maudissant intérieurement de se laisser si facilement aller en présence d'Emma… Mais cette sensation de chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle, ces papillons dans le bas de son ventre, et les battements de son cœur devenant incroyablement élevés, lui prouvant que celui-ci était encore bien présent dans sa poitrine, n'en demeuraient pas moins fort agréable…

 **« Hum hum… oui bien sûr Emma, pas de soucis, je…. Si cela fait plaisir à Henry d'aller à Boston… mais… je… je préfère vous laissez tous les trois profiter… je… je dois rester à Storybrook en cas de problème… »** prétexta la brune. Car en réalité son excuse ne tenait nullement la route, mais encore une fois elle s'interdisait le bonheur, elle se refusait à se laisser aller, le temps d'un weekend, loin de Storybrook, entourée de gens qu'elle appréciait… Pourtant elle en rêvait de pouvoir s'évader un peu, elle y pensait tous les jours… mais quand l'occasion se présentait enfin, elle ne la saisissait pas. Préférant se complaire dans son malheur…

Emma ne s'attendait pas de toute façon à ce que Regina se joigne à eux, et ne s'en formalisa pas trop, malgré le fait qu'elle avait légèrement espéré tout de même….

 **« Une autre fois, Henry saura probablement te convaincre… »** lui répondit-elle dans un léger sourire où la déception était cependant bien visible. **« Bon je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps… merci pour le chocolat... »** ajouta-t-elle sentant bien que si elle restait une seconde de plus face à la reine elle ne donnait pas cher de son petit chemisier en soi, dont les derniers boutons laissés ouverts, faisaient apparaître un décolleté plus que tentateur.

Elle se leva, ne manqua pas de déposer sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, et se dirigea à la hâte vers la sortie du manoir, la chaleur et le désir qui montaient en elle devenant de plus en plus insupportable.

Mais au moment où elle se saisit de la poignée de la porte d'entrée, elle sentit, encore, une main se déposée sur son épaule… nue. Elle regretta amèrement d'avoir laissé sa veste rouge dans sa voiture, car malgré la fraîcheur des nuits, elle avait complètement oublié de la prendre, trop préoccupée par son face à face avec Regina. Sentir la peau de la brune sur la sienne électrisa de nouveau son corps tout entier. Elle ne sut dire si la brûlure qu'elle ressentait était agréable ou douloureuse. Un mélange des deux peut être. La reine n'en menait pas large non plus, se laissant doucement envahir par cette vague de chaleur intense, qui s'emparait de son corps entier dès qu'elle était en contact avec Emma. Malgré les disputes, malgré la situation, malgré leurs questionnements multiples, leurs corps eux ne se mentaient pas.

Emma se retourna alors vers la responsable de son chamboulement interne, et ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne, toujours sur son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là et ne rêvait pas.

 **« Merci Emma… »** furent les seules paroles qui réussirent à sortir de la bouche de la brune. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas retourner à Boston, de rester auprès d'elle, pour toujours… mais elle savait que dans l'intimité de son manoir, cette bulle dans laquelle elles s'étaient remises depuis tout à l'heure, exploserait dès qu'elles sortiraient de ce lieu idyllique, à l'abris de tous les regards. Elle préféra donc se taire, et ne pas blesser encore plus Emma… y arriverait-elle seulement un jour, à se laisser aller au bonheur. Puis, comme une promesse silencieuse montrant qu'elle espérait un avenir meilleur, même si elle avait du mal à y croire elle-même, elle retira sa main de l'épaule d'Emma et s'autorisa à encercler ses fines hanches. Elle déposa alors un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses douces lèvres, baiser qu'elle appuya et prolongea plus que nécessaire. Emma fut quelque peu surprise par l'élan de la reine, mais elle la connaissait bien, et avait compris que chaque départ, synonyme de séparation, lui donnait juste assez de courage pour lui rappeler, par des gestes, qu'elle tenait à elle… malgré tout… même si la blonde savait que ce n'était pas sain, même si elle était consciente qu'elles ne pourraient pas vivre comme cela éternellement, elle laissa sa raison de côté pour ce soir, et profita de l'instant présent et de ce que lui offrait Regina. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et la rapprocha d'elle afin que leurs corps se collent l'un contre l'autre. Elle mourrait d'envie de gouter de nouveau à ses lèvres mais ce serait aller trop loin et cela risquait de se terminer dans la chambre… et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait comme relation comme elle le lui avait déjà dit. Elle se contenta d'enfouir sa tête au creux du cou de sa majesté, et de se gorger de ses fragrances divines. Regina quant à elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, permettant un accès plus confortable à la blonde dans son cou et passa alors ses longs et fins doigts dans la crinière de sa belle. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se délecter des parfums de l'une et de l'autre, dans l'intimité du manoir, leurs corps étroitement serrés.

Puis Emma se permis de déposer un tendre baiser au creux de la source de toutes les fragrances de Regina, avant de rompre, à contre cœur, leur étreinte. Elle regarda alors la brune intensément, passa une délicate main sur sa joue afin de remettre derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle de sa belle chevelure ébène. Comme pour mieux apprécier ce moment Regina ferma les yeux, tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Elles en avaient tellement envie, de faire comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel, oublier l'espace de quelques temps les disputes, les conflits, les tensions, et de juste lier leurs lèvres, comme deux amantes, tout simplement. Mais Emma se recula finalement, car elle savait que céder à ses envies ne ferait que les détruire encore un peu plus. Regina rouvrit les yeux, une lueur de déception dans son regard, mais sourit malgré tout à sa blonde, comprenant qu'elles ne pouvaient se permettre de franchir certaines limites…

 **« Tu ne rentres pas sur Boston ce soir j'espère Emma ? … »** ne put s'empêcher de demander la brune, l'air inquiet.

Emma esquissa un petit sourire, tout en la regardant avec amusement. Regina était vraiment pleine de paradoxes…

 **« Non Regina… je rentre demain, Ruby s'est formellement opposée à me laisser prendre le risque de rentrer si tard… »** lui répondit-elle.

Elle déposa alors un dernier tendre baiser sur la joue de la Reine, celle-ci en profitant pour parcourir son bras d'une longue caresse, qui termina sa course dans la main de la blonde. Leurs doigts se lièrent l'espace d'un instant, avant que ceux-ci ne se séparent progressivement, glissant les uns contre les autres, en même temps qu'Emma se reculait vers la sortie. Une fois dehors c'est sans se retourner qu'elle rejoignit sa voiture, se refusant de montrer ses yeux qui commençaient à laisser entrevoir des larmes. Ce moment avec Regina, chargé en émotion la troubla bien plus qu'elle l'eut cru… La brune tenait encore à elle, mais alors pourquoi cela était-il tellement compliqué dès que les portes du manoir étaient franchies pour se rendre à l'extérieur… C'est perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle s'engouffra dans sa coccinelle jaune, et se dirigea à la hâte chez Ruby. Même si les bras de sa belle lui manquaient terriblement, elle ne souhaitait alors qu'une seule chose, se coucher et en finir avec cette journée trop chargée en émotion. Entre les retrouvailles avec son fils et l'absence de Regina à ses côtés cela commençait à en être bien trop pour elle…

De son côté, Regina rentra au manoir, et se dépêcha de tout éteindre afin de monter se coucher. Elle ne manqua pas de passer dans la chambre de son fils, déjà enroulé dans ses draps. Elle s'assit alors au bord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, et déposa un tendre baiser sur l'arrière de son crâne, rare partie de son corps qui dépassait des draps. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre, où après une bonne douche, elle s'apprêtait à passer une énième nuit loin des bras de sa belle blonde, son oreiller tout serré contre elle, des larmes, presque devenues habituelles, qui laisseraient de fins sillons brillants le long de ses pommettes. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que quelques mètres plus loin, son fils, bien au chaud dans ses draps ne dormait pas encore. Comme à son habitude, il avait assisté à toute la scène entre ses deux mères, du haut des escaliers, caché par la pénombre et les barreaux de la balustrade. Et c'est dans un sourire non dissimulé qu'il tapota quelques mots sur son téléphone, qu'il avait pris soin de cacher sous son oreiller. Sa mère n'aurait bien sûr jamais toléré qu'il dorme avec, avant de le ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et de se laisser sombrer, soulagé, dans les bras de morphée.

A l'autre bout de la ville, alors qu'Emma était en train de se garer, Ruby sortit son téléphone qu'elle venait de sentir vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle s'empressa de déverrouiller celui-ci à la vue de son expéditeur et lut le message, auquel s'ajoutait une photo.

 _« Opération « Belles au bois dormant » officiellement relancée ! :p »_

Sous le message d'Henry, on voyait sur l'image jointe Emma et Regina dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'enlaçant tendrement. Ruby sourit face à la détermination du petit brun afin de revoir ses mamans ensemble, et remercia, elle ne savait pas trop quoi, que cela ne soit pas allé plus loin sous les yeux de celui-ci… Du moins elle l'espérait. Le déclic dans la serrure eut le mérite de répondre à sa question, et elle ne put refreiner un sourire à la vue de la blonde, franchissant le pas de la porte, les yeux malgré tout rougis par quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées contre son gré. Emma regarda la jeune brune d'un air interloqué, et quand elle vit celle-ci, le téléphone à la main, pensa alors qu'elle devait encore avoir reçu un message d'un ou d'une énième prétendant.

 **« Je vais me coucher Ruby, je suis fatiguée… encore merci pour l'accueil… »** marmonna-t-elle d'un air las.

 **« Pas de soucis Emma, c'est normal… et sinon, ça s'est bien passé au manoir ? »** lâcha-t-elle, se maudissant juste après d'avoir été peut-être légèrement trop enthousiaste dans ses propos.

Son amie la regarda d'un air dubitatif, l'état de son visage parlant pour elle.

 **« C'était… compliqué… »** souffla-t-elle, se rendant bien à l'évidence que la jeune louve ne la laissera pas partir comme cela se coucher.

 **« Hum hum… compliqué… dans quel sens ? »** tenta Ruby, priant pour ne pas être trop maladroite, car elle espérait réussir à faire cracher le morceau à la blonde et qu'elle lui raconte le moment qu'elle avait secrètement vu en photo.

 **« Compliqué dans le sens où dès que je me retrouve seule avec Regina, loin de tous les regards, c'est comme si tous nos problèmes disparaissaient. Si tu veux tout s'avoir, j'ai eu le droit à un baiser juste là** _– elle montra alors de son index la commissure de ses lèvres, précisément où celles de Regina s'étaient posées quelques minutes plus tôt. Emma avait d'ailleurs l'impression de les sentir encore…-_ **et on s'est enlacée… tendrement… quelques minutes… voilà… »** s'emporta légèrement une Emma qui ne savait alors vraiment plus quoi penser ni faire, si ce n'est kidnappée Regina et l'emmener vivre loin de cette maudite ville, avec leur fils, bien sûr.

 **« Ha bah voilà tu vois quand tu veux ! Eh bien eh bien tout n'est pas perdu alors ! Il y a du progrès, vous ne vous en êtes pas mis plein la gueule cette fois-ci !»** conclut la jeune brune d'un ton assez ironique, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout de secouer un peu son amie. Car à jouer à _j'attends que tu fasses le premier pas,_ elles seront alors déjà grand-mères que rien n'aura changé entre elles.

Emma ne dit rien, comprenant le message que son amie essayait de lui faire passer implicitement, car, trop éreintée pour partir dans un débat sans fin à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Un **« Oui… »** , fut sa seule réponse avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil, chose peu courante chez elle ces derniers temps, mais au moins elle éviterait les remarques de son amie. Cette dernière la rejoignit d'ailleurs et s'engouffra dans ses draps, laissant Emma et ses pensées… la nuit portait conseil soi-disant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures, Emma était déjà au Granny en train de tenter de se réveiller convenablement avec, une fois n'est pas coutume, un bon café noir bien serré. Sa nuit, comme toutes celles depuis plus d'une semaine, avait encore été rythmée de ces incessants cauchemars, d'une Snow transformée en une espèce de créature mythologique, sortie tout droit des entrailles de l'enfer. Elle fut rejointe par une Ruby, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, mais qui avait choisi de sacrifier sa grasse matinée afin de réussir à parler un peu à son amie, avant que celle-ci ne fuit encore vers Boston. Et puis de toute façon elle ne travaillait pas en ce dimanche alors elle aurait tout le loisir de se reposer plus tard. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle du restaurant, elle n'eut aucun mal à voir Emma, celui-ci étant toujours très calme les dimanches. Son épaisse tignasse blonde passait en effet, difficilement inaperçue, malgré le fait qu'elle s'était assise tout au fond, dos à la porte d'entrée. La jeune brune se dirigea alors droit sur elle, après avoir néanmoins fait une halte au bar afin de se servir un café également.

 **« Hey salut Emma, bien dormi ? »** demanda-t-elle d'un ton exagérément jovial, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait encore en effet entendu les complaintes de son amie et les gémissements de détresse, signe que ses cauchemars étaient encore bel et bien là.

Emma leva un regard loin d'être très lumineux, et qui en disait long sur son état physique et mental actuel.

 **« Pas vraiment non… »** répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son amie y étant en effet pour rien, et bien consciente malheureusement que ses proches en pâtissaient également, mais la situation la rendait particulièrement à cran. Il y avait juste avec son fils où elle arrivait à rester à peu naturelle, mais tous les deux savaient bien que la joie d'avant ainsi que les nombreux éclats de rire n'étaient plus.

 **« OOOOOOk Emma. Alors écoute je conçois que ton humeur en prenne un coup ces derniers temps mais écoute, moi j'y suis pour rien, j'essaie juste d'aider hein. Après si tu préfères te morfondre dans des non-dits avec Regina et dans une relation qui n'en est plus très une, eh bien c'est ton choix. Mais waouh quelle relation, une petite accolade semi sentimentale une fois par semaine, vous allez aller très loin comme cela Emma, oui très loin… Tu m'enverras les faire-part de mariage hein, car à ce rythme-là on va bientôt y être hein… »** lança Ruby d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle aussi en avait marre de voir ses deux amies incapables de discuter. Henry avait fait un énorme travail hier en réussissant l'exploit de les faire se rapprocher, l'espace de quelques malheureux instants. Et puis elle avait aussi promis de l'aider dans son opération _Belles au bois dormants_ , alors maintenant c'était à elle de secouer un peu son amie. Et elle en ferait de même avec Regina s'il le fallait, au risque de se retrouver éjectée du manoir en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Les discussions c'était sa partie, Henry se contentait juste de faire en sorte que ses mères se retrouvent de temps en temps toutes seules comme hier soir. Mais Ruby savait aussi, qu'au-delà de la mission commando comme disait le petit brin, et du _jeu_ , celui-ci en souffrait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Et cela peinait aussi terriblement la jeune louve, qui ressentait les émotions des gens de manière plus développée que le commun des mortels, du fait de sa nature. Elle s'était alors jurée de faire en sorte que cela cesse. Trop de personnes souffraient pour, ce qui lui semblait être, des absurdités. Quel qu'en soit l'issue, il fallait qu'Emma et Regina arrivent à discuter. Elle fit mine de se lever, espérant que la blonde l'arrêterait avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, autrement sa tentative de discussion sera vouée à l'échec…

 **« Ruby attend ! »** cria presque Emma.

La concernée sourit intérieurement, ravie de voir que sa tactique d'approche avait fonctionné, et se rassit alors sagement devant la blonde.

 **« Désolée, je… je sais que je suis pas super cool avec toi en ce moment mais je n'en peux plus de cette situation… je suis consciente que beaucoup de personnes souffrent par notre faute, en premier Henry, mais merde quoi, elle aussi elle ne fait jamais le premier pas... c'est toujours moi qui doit aller vers elle, toujours moi qui doit briser la glace, toujours moi qui… »**

 **« STOP ! »** ordonna Ruby d'un ton sec et ferme, tout en la coupant dans ses lamentations. **« Alors déjà pour commencer vous allez arrêter de compter les points, c'est pas un sport les relations humaines, mise à part le sport de chambre je te l'accorde »** plaisanta-t-elle afin de détendre un peu son amie. **« Ensuite, rappelle-moi qui a embrassée l'autre la toute première fois ?... Regina si mes souvenirs sont bons d'après ce que tu m'as dit… et hier soir, ce n'est pas elle qui t'as retenue avant de partir ? Comme tu me l'as confié juste avant de t'endormir, dans le noir de la chambre… et elle t'a aussi volontiers accueillie dans son manoir, chez elle, dans son petit cocon, lorsque Henry est revenu vivre avec elle… alors arrête de te voiler la face Emma. Elle est maladroite mais t'envoie des signes, te tend des perches… après si tu ne sais pas les saisir autant arrêter le carnage de suite… »** poursuivit-elle, bien décidé à dire également à Emma ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 **« Tu as raison… »** admit la blonde en baissant les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard plein de reproches, mais justifiées, de sa meilleure amie. **« Je… je vais y réfléchir cette semaine, on va se passer un bon weekend à Boston avec Henry et toi la semaine prochaine, et puis si je n'ai pas trop de travail là-bas, je viendrais peut-être la semaine d'après, en journée, afin de parler avec elle… et mettre les choses au clair… mais j'ai tellement peur de la perdre Ruby… putain mais je l'aime cette femme, à un point… tu ne peux même pas imaginer… peut être que je l'aime trop en fait… »**

 **« Arrête Emma, il n'y a pas de trop aimer ou pas assez aimer… il faut juste que vous trouviez un juste milieu, et surtout que vous discutiez, que vous mettiez les choses au clair, et que tu montres à Regina que tu es là pour elle… je sais elle le sait déjà, mais elle a besoin que tu le lui rappelle de temps en temps… du moins au début… tout cela est nouveau pour elle… ne l'oublie pas, c'est l'amour qui l'a fait devenir l'Evil Queen et l'a détruite un peu plus chaque jour… le mauvais côté de l'amour... à toi de lui montrer le bon… et je suis là… tu le sais… »** la rassura son amie, tout en lui ayant pris les mains dans les siennes, afin de rendre ses paroles plus solennelles…

A ce moment-là, la clochette du restaurant retentit et Ruby leva par reflexe les yeux afin de voir qui était les potentiels clients qui venaient d'arriver. Une once d'inquiétude passa dans son regard, qu'Emma releva.

 **« En parlant de mettre les choses aux claires ce serait peut-être le moment de les mettre avec elle… »** tenta Ruby.

Emma, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que venait de dire son interlocutrice, se décida enfin à se retourner afin de voir qui était la mystérieuse personne dont parlait la jeune brune. A la vue de Snow, elle faillit s'étrangler en déglutissant tant bien que mal. Elle se retourna alors violemment afin d'être de nouveau complètement de dos à l'entrée, portant un soudain intérêt au mur situé en face d'elle, priant intérieurement pour que Mary-Margaret ne l'ai pas vue… Peine perdue lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'une personne supplémentaire à ses côtés, debout, se doutant qu'elle était observée.

 **« Bonjour Emma… est-ce-que… tu aurais… cinq minutes à m'accorder… s'il te plaît ? ... »** demanda timidement Snow, dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire envoyer sur les roses, comme la dernière fois, par sa fille…

La concernée serra ses poings sur la table, prête à exploser encore, mais un discret coup de pied de Ruby dans son tibia l'obligea à se raviser. D'autant plus que celle-ci lui lançait un regard assez noir, et la blonde remercia le ciel qu'elle n'ait pas des pistolets à la place de ses yeux, autrement elle ne ferait déjà plus partie de ce monde… Alors elle pensa à son fils chéri, à Regina, la femme qu'elle aimait, et après un effort surhumain, réussit à lever son regard vers la petite brune qui se tenait debout à sa droite, osant à peine respirer, se triturant les doigts de nervosité, attendant la sentence tel une condamnée à mort, lors de son jugement.

 **« OK… mais pas ici… »** se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

 **« Vous n'avez qu'à aller chez moi, Granny est en cuisine la maison est vide, donc ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne dérangera personne. »** s'empressa de proposer Ruby, ne voulant pas faire louper à Snow et Emma l'occasion de s'expliquer enfin et de rétablir le dialogue entre elles.

Sans compter le fait qu'Henry avait catégoriquement refusé de voir Snow cette semaine, elle avait dû en effet aller le chercher à l'école, Regina passait alors chez la louve le récupérer. Sa maison était en effet plus calme que le restaurant pour qu'il y fasse ses devoirs, elle et Granny passant de temps en temps afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il ne tente pas une évasion à Boston pour ramener sa mère… encore une fois… Ruby l'avait prévenue que s'il faisait cela, une c'était très dangereux, et deux elle ne l'aiderait plus dans son opération _belles au bois dormant._ Ce qui avait eu le mérite de calmer Henry… pour un temps. Et puis au moins elle voyait un peu Regina, et cela sortait cette dernière de sa solitude. Au cours de leurs brèves discussions, elle pouvait alors constater à quel point Emma manquait à la brune, même si celle-ci ne l'avouait qu'à demi-mot, Ruby le _sentait._

La mère et la fille partirent alors en direction du logement de leurs amies, dans un silence de plomb, rendant la tension entre elles plus qu'intense.

A peine arrivée dans la demeure, Emma s'avachie nonchalamment dans le canapé, et se mis à tapoter son cellulaire, sans même être consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas à regarder sa mère en face cela lui allait. Ses envies étaient partagées entre le désir d'exploser encore une fois de haine et de colère devant Snow, ou bien tenter de rétablir un dialogue avec celle-ci, comme lui avait fortement conseillé sa meilleure amie.

 **« Je suis désolée Emma… »** furent les seules paroles que Mary Margaret trouva afin de capter l'attention de sa fille. Elle pria intérieurement afin que celle-ci ne laisse pas échapper encore une fois sa rage, face à des mots qui lui semblaient bien ternes en pareil situation. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle, la petite brune se décida à continuer. Au moins Emma avait l'air calme, elle en profita donc pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 **« Je sais que ce ne sont peut-être pas ces mots que tu attends, je ne sais même plus ce que tu attends de moi en fait… Je me sens tellement seule ces derniers temps, Henry ne m'adresse plus la parole, les autres élèves osent à peine parler et me regarder en classe, sans compter le regard que les habitants lancent sur moi depuis que tu as quitté la ville… C'est comme si l'on m'accusait de tous les malheurs du monde, comme si les gens avaient peur de moi… moi, qui fut jadis Blanche Neige, aimée de tous… »**

 **« Tu vois c'est ça ton problème ! On en revient toujours à TOI, et à TON bonheur… Tant que TU es heureuse c'est l'essentiel, le reste tu t'en fou royalement… Et quand quelque chose te dérange, tu dois le faire disparaître…Tu es très loin de l'image de Blanche Neige qu'ont les humains de ce monde crois moi… Tu vois ce que cela fait maintenant de se sentir seule, abandonnée et crainte de tous… »** la coupa Emma, fulminant de colère.

 **« Seule et abandonnée de tous ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me reprocher de t'avoir envoyée dans ce monde afin de nous sauver du sort noir, jeté par R… »**

 **« Je connais l'histoire merci, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche… Et par pitié arrête, mais arrête de te servir de Regina comme excuse afin de cacher tes propres erreurs. Tu n'assumes rien, tu n'as jamais rien su assumer de toute façon… Et puisque l'on en parle, dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire sur comment tout cela a commencé ? La descente aux enfers de Regina, devenue l'Evil Queen pour se protéger d'une chose dont on l'a privée… l'Amour… tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu si la gamine que tu étais avait su tenir sa langue… »** l'interrompit une nouvelle fois la blonde ne supportant plus les allusions de Snow concernant la femme qu'elle aimait.

 **« Pardon ? Mais Emma j'étais une gamine, je me suis faite manipulée par Cora, c'est elle qui m'a forcé à dire le secret de Regina… »**

 **« Mais oui bien sûr, elle t'a enfermée et torturée aussi pendant que t'y es hein ? Non mais je rêve là ! Ce n'est pas vraiment la version écrite dans le livre… et le livre ne ment pas tu le sais… puisqu'il est enchanté… Oh et puis j'en ai ma claque, relater le passé ne sert strictement à rien… on peut remonter très loin comme ça, et je suis certaine que tu serais encore capable d'accuser je ne sais quelles fées ou autres gnomes enchantés, d'avoir créé le monde magique… »** cracha Emma au visage de Snow avant de se lever, bien décidée à quitter les lieux, leur discussion stérile ne faisait qu'amplifier encore sa rage et sa colère.

 **« Emma non attend !... S'il te plaît… »** implora Mary tentant de retenir sa furie de fille, en lui ayant saisit l'avant-bras. **« Tu as raison, et David aussi avait raison, cela ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur le passé… il est ce qu'il est… Ecoute ton père et moi avons un peu discuté au sujet de toi… et elle… je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il accepte beaucoup mieux votre… relation… que moi… »**

 **« Oh bah, probablement parce que en tant que père responsable et à l'écoute, il se soucie peut-être un peu du bonheur de sa fille… bien plus que toi du moins… »** lança Emma, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, et en se rasseyant sur le canapé en tissu de son amie.

 **« J'ai mal agi… très mal même, j'en suis consciente… mais met toi à ma place, te voir ainsi avec la méchante Reine c'est… c'était trop pour moi, après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait… »**

 **« Elle a un prénom, très joli même, c'est Regina. Alors déjà arrête de l'appeler ainsi pour commencer… Et non je n'arrive pas à me mettre à ta place, ou du moins à comprendre ton comportement, car étant maman aussi c'est le bonheur de mon enfant que je veux avant tout, quel que soit ses choix. Tu n'as pas senti, tu n'as pas vue à quel point j'étais heureuse et bien avec elle. Tu n'as pas relevé le sourire qu'avait Henry avant que tout ne s'écroule par TA FAUTE ! Et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais Regina n'a empêché Henry de venir te voir une fois la malédiction levée. Elle a encaissé tant bien que mal le fait qu'il vienne vivre chez toi, avec moi, et je sais que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette décision, même si au fond, celle-ci m'a toujours peinée, car oui j'ai aussi fait du mal à la femme que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimé… Mais j'étais trop conne et bornée pour me l'avouer à l'époque… Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a aussi assez souffert, entre ici et son passé dans la forêt enchantée… tout ce que je souhaite c'est son bonheur, et le bonheur d'Henry, que ce soit avec ou sans moi… »** Emma dû stopper son monologue car elle sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux… Repenser à combien les choses auraient pu être différentes si, dès le début, elle avait accepté ses sentiments pour la Reine en était trop pour elle.

Snow osa alors s'approcher de sa fille, s'accroupissant devant elle, lui posant une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse. Emma ne broncha pas. Elle avait au moins dit à sa mère ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et cela eu le mérite de l'apaiser un peu.

 **« Ma chérie… je… je suis désolée que tu te sentes aussi mal… oui j'ai été aveugle, je m'en rends compte… j'ai vécu avec mes rancœurs du passé… ce qui est loin d'être la meilleure solution. Alors, certes on ne peut pas effacer le passé, et encore moins le changé, car même si la magie le permettrait cela aura un prix que je refuse de payer… Mais… repartons sur de nouvelles bases… et allons de l'avant… »** la supplia Snow, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Emma daigna alors tourner son regard vers la petite brune, les yeux rougis, touchée malgré elle par les paroles de sa mère. Cependant, loin d'être encore totalement prête à lui pardonner elle se ressaisit.

 **« Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à aller dire cela à Regina maintenant… »** lui lança-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

 **« … »**

 **« Quoi ? Tu as peur ?... Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'a jamais mangé personne… elle se contente d'arracher les cœurs… mais aux vues de ce que tu as de cœur tu ne risques pas grand-chose… »** ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Emma, d'un ton amer.

Mary-Margaret ne se formalisa pas des dernières paroles de sa fille, comprenant que la blessure qu'elle avait créée en elle mettrait du temps, beaucoup de temps à cicatriser. Au moins elles avaient réussi à discuter un peu, malgré les quelques éclats de voix. Restait maintenant à laisser les choses se décanter avec le temps.

« **Je… j'essaierais d'aller lui parler… oui… »** acheva-t-elle.

 **« Tu as intérêt…Bon aller je dois y aller, j'ai une grosse affaire la semaine prochaine à régler sur Boston, et je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard. Mon collègue est déjà sur le coup, et je lui ai promis de l'aider… »**

Elles se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elles. Lorsqu'elle les aperçues, Ruby se rua à l'extérieur. A la vue de leurs mines fatiguées et tirées, elle se douta que la conversation entre elles n'avait pas dû être simple, mais elle sentait cependant que la tension entre la mère et la fille avait quelque peu diminué. Snow pris congé de Ruby et de sa fille, pressée de retrouver les bras de son mari après cet échange difficile, mais nécessaire, avec Emma.

Cette dernière pris le temps cependant de faire un bref résumé à son amie, ravie de constater malgré tout que l'abcès avait été percé entre elles. La jeune brune fut promettre à son amie d'être prudente sur la route et dans sa mission de travail qui l'attendait la semaine prochaine, peu rassurée de savoir la blonde de nouveau dans ce genre de situations à risque. Emma la rassura tant qu'elle put, lui assurant que si elle avait du temps elle donnerait des nouvelles, mais chose qui risquait d'être un peu compliquée, du moins en début de semaine, comme elle l'avait expliqué à son fils également. Après une accolade amicale, et la promesse de leur réserver un super weekend à Boston, la blonde s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de faire un crochet par le manoir, espérant apercevoir Regina, une dernière fois, avant sa nouvelle semaine loin d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un peu après l'allée bordée de magnifiques buissons qui menait à la somptueuse entrée de la demeure de sa belle. Elle put distinguer, pour son plus grand bonheur, la brune assise sur son banc, dehors, face à son pommier, et son fils jouant quelques mètres plus bas. Celui-ci trop absorbé avec ses voitures ne vit pas la coccinelle jaune qui les regardait, mais Regina, alertée par le bruit de moteur, avait relevé les yeux en direction de la route. Malgré les branchages épais de la haie qui encerclait le jardin de la demeure, leurs regards se croisèrent. Même la distance non négligeable qui les séparait n'empêcha pas les deux amantes de ressentir ces doux et agréables frissons de chaleur, qui s'insinuait alors dans leurs corps, lorsqu'elle était en présence l'une de l'autre. Elles se sourirent timidement, puis Emma redémarra, à contre cœur. Quelques instants plus tard le portable de la brune vibra sur la table basse du jardin. Elle s'en saisit fébrilement, et sourit à la vue du nom de l'expéditeur, nom qu'elle avait secrètement espéré voir apparaître.

 _« Merci pour ce moment de tendresse dans tes bras hier soir… 3 »_

Regina conserva son sourire face au message de sa belle, émue par le petit émoticône représentant un cœur, qu'elle avait utilisé à la fin de celui-ci.

Emma venait de franchir la frontière de la ville, toujours perdue entre différentes émotions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Mais elle était cependant soulagée d'avoir vu un sourire s'adressant à elle sur les lèvres, tant de fois dégustées, de Regina, et apaisée, finalement, d'avoir mis les choses à plat avec sa mère. Elle se devait de rentrer sur Boston pour cette semaine, mais, ne s'engagea pas sur le nom de la ville dans laquelle elle serait par la suite … Son cellulaire, placé dans un porte téléphone tenu au pare-brise par une ventouse, vibra et s'alluma. Disposé ainsi elle put aisément voir le message que venait de lui envoyer Regina.

 _« Tu me manques Emma… »_

 **Bon et bien voilà, encore un long chapitre de passé, en espérant qu'il vous aura quand même plus, avec toutes ces mises au point. Passez tous un excellent weekend et je vous dis à samedi sans faute !**

 **Des révélations à venir la semaine prochaine hihi…**


	14. Comme une évidence

**Bonjour mes loulous vous allez bien ? Bon tenez vous bien au frais avec les grosses chaleurs qui s'annoncent :o . Ça tombe bien voilà un looooooooong chapitre mais quand je dis long c'est long hein. Je pensais le couper mais il aurait perdu de son intérêt à être posté en deux fois, c'était important que vous l'ayez jusqu'au bout.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément à chaque fois.**

 **Et pour répondre à ma guest, encore mile merci à toi de tes longues review dont je ne me lasse pas. En effet Henry, David et Ruby jouent vraiment un grand rôle auprès d'Emma et de Regina, et ne t'inquiètes pas, elles le savent** **. Concernant Snow, oui j'ai essayé de faire ressortir le caractère un peu « énervant » d'une Snow qui ne pense qu'à elle au début et je suis contente que tu le ressentes. Quant aux discussions et bien je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre :)**

 **En attendant excellente lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… on avance hein… doucement mais on avance…**

 **ET bien sûr rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC, sauf mon imagination**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Regina venait de classer un énième dossier. Avec toute l'avance qu'elle avait prise en se jetant corps et âme dans son travail depuis quelques temps, bientôt elle n'aurait plus rien à faire. Et il n'était que quinze heures en ce mardi après-midi. La semaine lui paraissait tellement longue. Et puis, mise à part le petit message d'Emma le dimanche pour lui stipuler qu'elle était bien arrivée à Boston, depuis plus de nouvelles. Rien. Silence radio. Elle n'osait pas demander à son fils s'il en avait car celui-ci serait capable de lui rappeler qu'elle avait elle aussi un téléphone, et que donc, par conséquent, elle pouvait directement demander à l'intéressée. Mais n'ayant pas eu de réponse à son dernier message, Regina n'osait pas… Une foule de questions tournait dans sa tête… et si Emma avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, un coup de foudre soudain, et si elle avait succombé à son colocataire, dont elle ne connaissait pas même le visage, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

Elle relisait pour la millième fois au moins leur bref échange du dimanche, par texto. Comme elle le faisait tous les soirs, sans cesse, avec la lettre d'Emma, tenant fermement son coussin contre sa poitrine, afin qu'elle puisse sentir les douces effluves de sa sauveuse lui caresser subtilement ses narines. Missive qu'elle avait pris soin de ramener chez elle, et qui était soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. C'était sa manière de se rassurer, se réconforter. Se réimprégner encore et encore de tous ces mots qui lui avaient été adressés par sa belle.

 _« Merci pour ce moment de tendresse dans tes bras hier soir… 3 »_

 _« Tu me manques Emma… »_

 _« Bien arrivée à Boston… mais une partie de moi est restée à Storybrook… »_

 _« Alors je prendrais grand soin de cette partie en attendant ton retour Emma… »_

Voilà les seuls messages échangés entre elles ce dernier dimanche. Au moins elles s'étaient écrit certes, il y avait du progrès, mais le silence d'Emma depuis inquiétait la brune au plus haut point… et cela la mettait dans une colère folle. A part pour son fils, jamais le bienêtre de quelqu'un d'autre ne l'avait autant préoccupée.

De rage elle se leva, enfila sa longue veste gris anthracite, passa la bandoulière de son sac à main de cuir rouge sur son épaule et claqua la porte de son office. Dévalant les escaliers malgré ses escarpins hors de prix aux talons aiguilles vertigineux, elle passa devant sa secrétaire de mairie, qui la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. C'était bien la première fois que celle-ci voyait sa patronne courir ainsi. Par reflexe elle se leva, interrogeant la brune du regard.

 **« J'ai affaire en ville Candice, je ne repasserai pas. Je vous laisserai fermé la mairie ce soir. »** Lui expliqua-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter, lui jetant à peine un regard furtif, avant de franchir les portes du majestueux hôtel de ville.

 **« B… Bien Miss Mills. »** bégaya celle-ci, n'étant même pas certaine que sa réponse fût entendue par la concernée.

Regina s'engouffra dans sa Mercedes noire, jetant sans vergogne son sac sur le siège passager et démarra en trombe. Elle devait savoir. Elle ne croyait pas forcément aux prophéties, sachant que la magie avait ses failles, mais elles savaient qu'elles avaient malgré tout un fond de vérité. L'une d'elles s'était avérée vraie après tout. La sauveuse, qui reviendrait vingt-huit ans plus tard pour lever la malédiction… Alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Bien qu'elle ne vît pas trop où cela la mènerait, il fallait qu'elle demande aux principales concernées, les fées, qui étaient ici les bonnes sœurs de Storybrook. Même si celle lui ayant énoncé ce fait était retournée vivre au pays imaginaire, ses consœurs sauraient peut-être la renseigner. Arrivée à l'endroit désiré, elle laissa sa voiture dans la précipitation, elle qui d'habitude prenait grand soin à toujours à se garer impeccablement. Gravissant les escaliers menant au couvent, aussi vite que ses talons lui permirent, elle entra dans celui-ci sans même prendre la peine de sonner. Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec Blue, qui la regarda d'un air interloqué. Jamais la Reine n'avait mis ainsi les pieds chez elles.

 **« Regina… mais… est-ce que tout va bien ? »** s'inquiéta cette dernière aux vues de l'air complètement perdue de l'arrivante.

 **« Je… oui… enfin non… pas exactement… »** Regina dû prendre une pause et respirer profondément. Se montrer ainsi, si vulnérable aux yeux de tous n'était pas dans ses habitudes et elle détestait cela.

 **« J'ai à te parler… »** réussit-elle enfin à articuler convenablement, regardant la sœur les yeux emplis d'une sincérité que son interlocutrice n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Pas depuis que Regina était devenue l'Evil Queen…

 **« Bien Regina… mais pas ici… vient allons dans mon bureau on sera plus tranquille. »**

Le maire la suivit sans broncher, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, et réalisant enfin que Blue n'était pas seule. Quelques sœurs étaient en effet de passage dans le hall d'entrée, certaines en tenue de jardinage, mais toutes la regardaient d'un air interrogateur et surpris.

Arrivées dans la petite pièce qui servait d'office, la sœur l'invita à prendre place sur les fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs, celle-ci s'installant derrière son bureau. L'endroit était bien moins grand et spacieux que celui de madame le maire, mais la pièce n'en demeurait pas moins chaleureuse, malgré le quelque peu de désordre y régnant. Des livres, principalement de magie, étaient ouverts çà et là sur la table, des notes éparpillées au grès du hasard à côté. Les murs étaient couverts de photos et de messages de parents avec leurs nouveaux nés. En effet les sœurs occupaient également le rôle de sages-femmes et il n'était pas rare que les heureuses familles les remercient pour leur dévotion. Ces images frappèrent Regina, et lui firent prendre conscience que la vie continuait à suivre son cours normal, ici, à Storybrook, dans la ville qu'elle avait elle-même créé et qu'elle dirigeait d'une main de fer.

 **« Toutes nos naissances depuis… depuis notre arrivée ici en effet… »** confirma la maîtresse des lieux, aux vues du regard ému de l'ancienne Reine. **« Les gens se sentent bien ici, malgré tout… »** se permit-elle d'ajouter, espérant rendre madame le maire plus à l'aise, lui rappelant qu'elle était importante pour la ville.

 **« Je… oui en effet… c'est… touchant… mais… hum hum…je suis venue pour te parler de Clochette… »** se reprit-elle.

 **« De Clochette… mais tu sais qu'elle est repartie au pays imaginaire veiller sur les enfants perdus suite à la mort de Peter Pan… ce qui n'était en soi pas un mal pour eux… »** lui rappela-t-elle. Peter Pan s'étant révélé être en effet le père de Gold, refusant de grandir, et ayant réussi à se rajeunir. Son fils l'avait sacrifié afin de sauver la ville d'une énième menace, chose qui n'avait pas été simple malgré tout pour le ténébreux.

 **« Oui oui je sais bien… mais… vois-tu, peu de temps après la mort de Daniel, alors que je commençais à plonger dans les ténèbres, j'avais eu une discussion avec elle. Elle m'avait dit que l'amour n'était pas perdu pour moi… que malgré la perte de mon premier, je pourrai le retrouver… voir même trouver mon… véritable amour… alors elle m'a parlé d'un tatouage de lion, et d'un homme le portant. Elle m'a conduit à lui… c'était dans une taverne… j'ai vu le tatouage et l'homme… mais je ne suis pas rentrée… préférant succomber aux ténèbres… quelques temps après j'ai recroisé cet homme, qui s'avérait être Robin des bois… et tout le monde sait que par la suite j'ai une eu une petite romance avec lui ici… jusqu'au retour de Marianne, sa femme, qu'il croyait morte… Mais en y repensant, et même si Robin m'a toujours respectée, été tendre et dévoué avec moi… mon attachement pour lui n'était pas si fort… pas au point, je pense, d'être mon véritable amour… je ne sais pas exactement comment reconnaître celui-ci, mais quand je vois les… Charmings entre eux… j'étais loin d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments envers lui… »** confessa Regina.

 **« Je vois… »** répondit Blue d'un air songeur… **« C'est ce parallèle avec le lion qui t'interroge en fait si je comprends bien… »**

 **« Oui… »** Regina se surpris à espérer que Clochette se soit trompée, que l'homme au tatouage de lion n'était pas son _True Love_ **.** Car premièrement, celui-ci coulait des jours heureux avec Marianne et leur fils dans une petite maison au bord de la mer, et deuxièmement… le fait est que son cœur battait pour une autre...Perdue dans ses interrogations, elle sourit alors à la pensée folle de se voir avec un lion en animal de compagnie. Après tout, ces êtres vivants étaient toujours sincères et droits dans leur affection, totalement dévoués auprès de ceux qui prenaient soin d'eux. Mais non, il n'y avait que Jasmine pour s'attacher à un félin de la sorte. Et puis un lion à Storybrook, quelle idée. Regina se serait plus vue avec un dragon, ou autres créatures mythologiques, collant plus à son image de Reine froide, au caractère incendiaire. Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser les divagations plus que bizarres de son esprit. Blue la regardait, ne disant mots, attendant que son hôte soit de nouveau prête à l'écouter, respectant son besoin de réfléchir.

 **« Tu sais les prophéties ne sont pas toutes à prendre à la lettre, surtout quand c'est une personne un peu maladroite en la matière qui les énonce. Clochette débutait tout juste à l'époque, et il est fort probable qu'elle se soit trompée dans sa vision… »** commença Blue.

 **« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… »** lança Regina, qui commençait déjà à se lever pour quitter les lieux, estimant qu'elle avait eu la réponse qu'elle souhaitait.

 **« Cependant… »** repris son interlocutrice d'une voix autoritaire afin de stipuler à la Reine qu'elle n'en avait pas fini, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire se rassoir. Elle se demanda ce que la fée allait lui sortir de nouveau. **« … comme je le disais, toute ont une part de vérité… Clochette s'est probablement trompée quant au tatouage, mais peut-être pas tant que cela au niveau de l'image de ce gracieux félin… »** continua-t-elle, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. **« N'y a-t-il personne dans ton entourage, qui aurait un détail, un trait atypique te rappelant un lion ?... Une personne qui, lorsque tu es auprès d'elle, te fais te sentir comme, entière, envahie par un feu de plaisir intérieur. Une personne qui hante ton esprit jour et nuit, et dont tu as du mal à te passer lorsqu'elle est loin… cet être cher, qui, lorsque vous êtes ensemble, vos corps ont ce besoin viscéral d'avoir un quelconque contact… car cela Regina… bien au-delà de n'importe quelle prophétie, sont les signes évidents de l'amour… »** termina-t-elle, d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

 **« Je… »** Regina resta sans voix. Déjà fort étonnée d'une description aussi précise de l'amour venant d'une fée, et puis car, au fil de la description de cette dernière, un visage, et un seul était apparu dans son esprit… une blonde, au caractère de feu, et à la chevelure qu'elle aimait comparer à… une crinière …de lion…, dans laquelle elle se délectait tant d'y perdre ses doigts fins et longs, et d'enfouir son visage afin de se gorgée des sublimes parfums ambrés de son amante…

 **« Laisse-toi une chance Regina… et laisse pour une fois parler ton cœur… »** furent les dernières paroles prononcées par la sœur, l'invitant à sortir, car celle-ci avait du travail au jardin qui l'attendait. Et puis rien ne servait de déblatérer des heures et des heures. La fée bleue, comme la plupart des fées, était dotée d'une grande sagesse et d'un immense savoir, même pour des choses qu'elle n'avait pas forcément vécues. Elle savait aussi que ses paroles étaient loin d'être énigmatique pour la Reine et que toutes les deux pensaient à la même personne. Car même si les bonnes sœurs étaient discrètes dans la ville, le fait est, qu'elles étaient au courant de beaucoup de choses… Il restait juste à la brune à accepter cela… et ça personne à part elle-même ne pourrait le faire à sa place.

Complètement chamboulée par les révélations de la mère supérieur, Regina s'était empressée de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle avait très bien compris les sous-entendus qu'on venait de lui révéler… et puis les signes ne trompaient pas. Elle regarda une énième fois son téléphone, désespérément vide de tout message, ce qui la perdit un peu plus dans les méandres de questions sans réponses, qui finirent par lui donner mal à la tête. Elle décida de mettre cela de côté et d'aller, pour une fois, chercher son fils à l'école. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre le Granny tout seul après les cours, serait à coup sûr heureux de voir sa mère l'attendre.

* * *

 **« Mamaaaaaaan ! »** s'exclama Henry à la vue de cette dernière, l'attendant bras croisés, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, adossée à sa voiture. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de tout son petit être, retrouvant le creux de ses hanches, endroit où il adorait y poser sa tête, et qui était si réconfortant. Mais malheureusement il savait qu'en grandissant, cet endroit ne serait bientôt plus accessible si facilemennt, alors il en profitait tant qu'il le pouvait encore. « **Tu as pu finir plus tôt ? C'est cool ça ! Mais me dis pas que tu vas travailler ce soir… s'il te plaît maman… »** l'implora-t-il de ses petits yeux de chat en demande de caresses.

 **« Non mon chéri, je reste avec toi ce soir, et demain aussi. Vu qu'il n'y a pas école, j'ai pris ma journée, pour qu'on la passe ensemble, tous les deux, rien que toi et moi… »** le rassura-t-elle, resserrant son étreinte autour de son petit prince, qui faisait lui aussi battre son cœur…

 **« Cooool ! J'ai déjà pleins d'idées de ce que l'on pourrait faire alors ! »** se réjouit-il tout en se jetant sur le siège passager, impatient d'avoir sa maman pour lui tout seul… même si au fond il aurait préféré avoir les deux… ensemble… Tout comme sa mère.

Cette dernière sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son fils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux souvenirs de journées qu'ils avaient passé… à trois… Elle fut également surprise de voir Snow, à la sortie de l'école, les regarder tendrement, lui adressant même un semblant de sourire. La brune resta pantoise face à un tel comportement de cette dernière. Elle avait vaguement eu vent par Ruby ce matin, alors qu'elle était passée prendre son café matinal au Granny, se forçant ainsi à sortir un peu, de la conversation houleuse, mais apparemment bénéfique entre Emma et sa mère. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain afin de tenter d'afficher sur ses lèvres quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une espèce de sourire, bien que Regina n'y crût guère. Encore trop blessée par sa réaction, il lui était très difficile d'afficher ce genre de signe en sa présence, même hypocrite.

Le mercredi se déroula impeccablement, malgré l'absence implicite d'une certaine personne, qui leur manquait cruellement à tous les deux, mais dont il ne parlait. Leur regard en disait suffisamment long et il était hors de question de plomber l'ambiance de cette belle journée, quelque peu ensoleillée, malgré la présence de ces nuages gris, devenus quotidiens, obscurcissant partiellement le ciel. Celle-ci avait commencé par une belle grasse matinée pour Henry, qui avait grand besoin de se reposer avec tout le stress et la tension accumulés ces derniers temps. Sa mère lui avait concocté un petit déjeuner des plus royal, qui fut office également de repas de midi vue l'heure tardive de son levé. S'en était suivi la partie devoir obligatoire pour Henry, sa mère ayant pour une fois assistée entièrement à ceux-ci, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit brun. Elle ne s'était en effet pas seulement contentée de les vérifier comme à son habitude.

Leur journée se poursuivit avec sa leçon d'équitation, à laquelle Regina avait pris part en tant que spectatrice. Puis, elle avait ensuite accepté la proposition du propriétaire des écuries de piquer un petit galop avec son fils, dans les champs, après son cours. Retrouver les sensations que lui procuraient l'équitation, cette connexion indispensable avec le cheval afin de le diriger, cette confiance mutuelle qui devait s'installer entre la cavalière et sa monture, lui firent le plus grand bien. Cela lui permit au moins l'espace de quelques instants de vider son esprit et de se concentrer sur les mouvements et les réactions de son noble destrier à la robe ébène, assortie à ses cheveux. Elle se sentit libre, appréciant les caresses que le vent dessinait sur son visage à la peau hâlée, dû à la vitesse du galop. Elle ressentait les émotions du cheval, tout en gardant un œil ouvert sur le terrain, afin que l'animal ne se blesse pas dans une éventuelle irrégularité. En effet, un cheval en total confiance avec son cavalier, était capable de se jeter dans le vide, si celui-ci le lui demandait. Son bassin s'harmonisait à la perfection avec les mouvements de l'équidé, lui donnant l'impression d'être sur un fauteuil et non sur le dos d'un cheval lancé au grand galop. Une position qui pouvait en effet s'avérer être inconfortable pour un débutant ne sachant alors pas se calquer sur le rythme de l'allure de l'équidé.

Cette petite escapade revigorante avec son fils s'acheva trop tôt à son goût. Ils prirent ensuite bien soin de leurs montures respectives, Regina ayant appris l'importance à Henry de préparer son cheval avant la montée, mais aussi de panser celui-ci et de lui dispenser les soins nécessaires après l'effort. Un protocole obligatoire afin de créer cette connexion avec ce noble animal, sans oublier de remercier celui-ci d'accepter ainsi la personne sur son dos. Les chevaux, malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait moins monter, était des créatures que Regina avait toujours respectées et aimées. Elles l'apaisaient et calmaient alors ses maux les plus douloureux, l'espace de quelques instants. Elle se surpris à penser enseigner à sa blonde les rudiments de l'équitation, animal que celle-ci n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté, et chevaucher avec elle et leur fils au milieu d'étendues sauvages.

Après s'être forcée à se sortir une énième fois de ses pensées, les deux cavaliers rejoignirent le Granny. Regina avait en effet proposé à Henry une bonne glace, après cette intense session de sport. Trop heureux que sa mère brune l'autorise pour une fois à dépasser sa dose de sucre hebdomadaire, il s'était empressé de répondre par l'affirmative, salivant déjà à l'idée d'avoir sa coupe royale trois boules, supplément chantilly et coulis de chocolat chaud devant lui.

Ruby s'était joint à eux, profitant d'un moment de creux au restaurant. Henry se pavanait, moustache de chocolat et de chantilly autour de la bouche, en lui racontant ses exploits équestres, et pas peu fier d'avoir galopé aux côtés de sa mère, dont la réputation de cavalière émérite n'était plus à faire. Récit qui eut le mérite de faire sourire les deux brunes. Profitant d'une pause toilette pour ce dernier, Ruby se tourna vers Regina, son air triste et anxieux ne lui avait pas échappé, malgré le sourire de façade employé par celle-ci.

 **« Parle-moi Regina… »** ordonna presque la jeune brune à son amie.

 **« Pardon ? … Mais… de quoi ? »** répondit machinalement la brune, tentant tant bien que mal d'éluder la question, chose impossible face au flaire hors pair de la louve.

 **« Pas à moi Regina, je sens bien que quelque chose de nouveau te tracasse… »**

 **« Je… je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'Emma… depuis dimanche… »** confessa-t-elle à moitié.

 **« Elle ne te l'as pas dit… elle est en déplacement, elle est restée très évasive, mais apparemment elle devait se rendre dans une ville qui s'appelle Los Angeles je crois** _ **-**_ _Ruby ne connaissait en effet pas exactement la géographie de ce monde_ _ **-**_ **pour son travail, et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne serait que difficilement joignable… discrétion oblige... »** expliqua-t-elle, tentant de rassurer son amie.

 **« Los Angeles ?! Mais… mais c'est à l'autre bout du continent ! »** s'exclama Regina, qui, s'étant penchée un peu sur la cartographie de cette terre, savait parfaitement où se situait la cité des anges, comme les gens ici l'appelait, par rapport au Maine. **« Et… et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenu… ? »** termina la brune d'un air vexé.

 **« Euh… à ouais quand même à l'autre bout du pays… »** Essaya de s'imaginer Ruby, ne sachant pas vraiment au fond la grandeur de celui-ci, ni même ce qu'était réellement un continent. Mais peu lui importait, ce qui la préoccupait le plus était cette nouvelle interrogation dans l'esprit de son amie, qu'elle avait capté dès son arrivée dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. **« Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter à ce sujet ou qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion ou le temps de te le dire… »** tenta de se rattraper Ruby, par peur de voir une Regina fulminer de colère… non sans raison pensa la jeune brune, Emma n'avait pas été très classe sur ce coup-là…

 **« Ah ça va mieux ! »** s'exclama une voix qui les firent sortir de leurs pensées.

 **« Très bien mon chéri, on va renter au manoir alors, je veux que tu te reposes un peu afin de bien finir ta semaine de cours. »** ordonna sa mère.

 **« Pas de soucis maman… je pourrais jouer un peu à la console s'il te plaît ? C'est pas fatiguant ça, je m'assoie dans le canapé, et tu peux même me regarder jouer, et faire une partie avec moi aussi si tu veux ! »** argumenta Henry, un sourire étiré d'une oreille à l'autre.

 **« Nous verrons cela… »** répondit mystérieusement la brune, dans un petit sourire coquin.

Ruby les raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture de Regina, mais, alors qu'Henry était déjà installé confortablement, le nez plongé dans une de ces BD de comics et d'autres supers héros, Ruby reteint la brune par le bras, forçant cette dernière à se retourner.

 **« Regina, tu ne me dis pas tout, je sens bien que quelque chose de nouveau te tracasse, tu peux m'en faire part tu le sais… »** la questionna son amie.

 **« Je… très bien… »** lança Regina dans un soupir, sachant pertinemment que ni le lieu, ni l'heure, ne le fait de la proximité de son fils, plongé dans ses histoires qui plus est, n'empêcherait Ruby de venir à bout d'elle.

Alors elle lui raconta brièvement son entrevue avec la mère supérieure, l'histoire du lion, et ce que la fée bleue lui avait dit au sujet de l'amour et des ressentis qui en découle, ainsi que ses toutes dernières paroles… Ruby l'avait écoutée très attentivement, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres, donnant à son visage élancé un aspect encore plus animal.

 **« Eh bien, notre chère bonne fée a tout à fait raison… les signes ne trompent pas Regina… alors oui arrête de te mentir à toi-même… et permet toi d'être heureuse… pour une fois… »** énonça Ruby en guise de réponse, avant de lui dire au revoir et de tourner les talons, prétextant que sa grand-mère l'attendait.

Regina fut une nouvelle fois secouée au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était la deuxième personne, en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, qui lui conseillait de s'octroyer le droit au bonheur…

Mais le lendemain, la soirée du jeudi soir mis fin à son questionnement sur sa venue ou non à Boston le weekend suivant, avec Ruby et Henry. Ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de supplier sa mère de venir, Emma lui ayant envoyé un message dans la journée disant qu'elle était rentrée, et prête à les accueillir pour le weekend. Regina avait fait comprendre à son fils qu'elle avait des dossiers en retard à la mairie, et qu'elle profiterait de ce weekend seule afin de les avancer. Ce dernier n'avait pas cru un traitre mots de ce qu'avait dit sa mère, ne comprenant pas forcément sa position, au souvenir de ses deux mamans qu'il avait surpris, en train de s'enlacer tendrement, pas plus tard que le weekend dernier, dans le salon.

Mais le comportement d'Emma vis-à-vis d'elle, le fait de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles alors que son fils, et certainement Ruby en avait eu, firent voler en éclat les quelques espoirs de possibles amélioration entre elles, suite à leur douce étreinte et leurs quelques malheureux SMS. La brune se gifla intérieurement d'être si naïve. Soudain, son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet, et son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit le nom de la personne qui tentait de la contacter s'afficher sur l'écran de son cellulaire. EMMA… elle hésita un instant à décrocher, afin de la laisser également sans nouvelles, mais ne résista pas l'envie criante d'entendre sa douce voix…Elle décrocha enfin, avant que son interlocutrice ne soit basculée sur son répondeur, prenant grand soin cependant, d'afficher une voix glaciale et distante.

 _ **« Allo… Regina ? C'est moi… Emma… »**_

 **« Oui… je sais… malgré tes** _ **nombreux**_ **appels et messages mon téléphone se souvient encore de toi bizarrement… »** répondit la brune de manière sarcastique.

 _ **« Je… attends ça veut dire quoi ça ? »**_

 **« Ça veut dire Emma que tu aurais pu daigner me dire que cette semaine tu étais à l'autre bout du continent, en mission, et donc peu disponible pour donner des nouvelles. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, mon dernier message étant resté sans réponse j'ai imaginé tellement de choses… Heureusement que Ruby m'a informée de ton emploi du temps, si c'est devenu ta secrétaire, merci de me le dire, je passerai par elle alors pour prendre de tes nouvelles… car oui je dois avouer que je me suis sentie mise un peu à l'écart de ne pas savoir tes plans pour cette semaine, sachant que Ruby et Henry l'étaient ! »** fulmina Regina, sentant la colère suite à la blessure engendrée par celle en qui elle croyait pourvoir faire confiance, monter en elle.

 _ **« Woo woo woo! Ok! Tout doux Regina…**_ _ **Ok j'avoue que j'ai merdé sur ce coup-là, j'aurais dû te le dire oui en effet… mea culpa… mais… comment dire… notre relation et nos rapports sont tellement instables ces derniers temps que … déjà… je sais jamais si je peux ou pas t'appeler, n'ayant pas non plus de grandes nouvelles de ta part… et puis… je sais que tu n'as guère confiance au monde extérieur, ne le connaissant pas je peux le comprendre… je… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter de mon déplacement à LA… ma mission a demandé beaucoup de discrétion, j'ai dû coupé mon tel toute cette semaine… Mais c'est bon, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, j'arrive tout juste chez moi, et je suis prête à tous vous accueillir à Boston ce weekend… »**_ _tenta une Emma bien peu sûre d'elle, sachant pertinemment son erreur quant à avoir laissé Regina de côté cette semaine… mais en même temps c'était tellement compliqué…_

 **« HA HA HA… parce que tu crois qu'après m'avoir mise de côté toute cette semaine je vais te faire l'honneur de ma visite ? Je me suis engagée auprès d'Henry à le laisser venir à Boston, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse, mais tu m'oublies pour ce weekend Emma… il va bien falloir que tu comprennes un jour que dans un couple la confiance et la communication sont les mots d'ordres d'une bonne entente. Comment veux-tu que je t'accorde ma confiance si tu commences déjà à me cacher des choses pour ne pas m'inquiéter… je préfère mille fois stressée mais en sachant où tu es et ce que tu fais, que de rester dans l'inconnu total… Et puis si tu revenais à Storybrook la question ne se poserait même pas, on serrait ens… huum bref, Henry et Ruby arriveront demain soir chez toi comme prévu, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà rentré le trajet dans son GPS, enfin je lui ai appris à s'en servir, avec Henry… »** Regina se stoppa, se rendant bien compte malgré elle qu'elle commençait à raconter des anecdotes lourdes de sous-entendus.

 _ **« Attends Regina, j'ai bien entendu, tu as bien parlé de couple et que tu souhaites mon retour à Storybrook… je te manque vraiment alors ? ... »**_ _lâcha Emma d'un ton léger, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, décidant d'opter pour l'humour, tout en faisant passer un message de vérité, plutôt que de se prendre encore la tête avec Regina. Elle était assez épuisée comme cela de sa semaine._

 **« Tu fais chier Emma ! »** furent les dernières paroles de la brune avant de raccrocher, se rendant bien compte qu'elle en avait beaucoup trop dit. Oui elle rêvait de retrouver Emma, son Emma, ses bras si protecteurs, ses fragrances aux douces effluves ambrées, ses lèvres fines et délicates, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, et surtout de pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien. Mais elle s'en voulut aussi de s'être ouverte comme cela, de s'être montrée si vulnérable devant sa blonde. Elle avait sa fierté tout de même.

A deux cents kilomètres de cela, Emma, outrée de s'être fait raccrocher au nez, jeta violement son téléphone sur son lit, tout en tapant du pied contre celui-ci, victime inconsciente de sa rage. Cependant, les sous-entendus et les derniers mots de Regina la firent sourire. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, d'un langage bien trop familier pour la Reine qu'elle était. Regina commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Mais ce qui n'empêchait pas la blonde d'être cruellement déçue. Sa semaine à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de celle qu'elle aimait avait été très difficile, se réconfortant sur le weekend qu'elle allait passer avec son fils, sa meilleure amie et son amante. Oui il est vrai que cette dernière n'avait en rien confirmé sa présence, mais elle ne l'avait en rien infirmé non plus. Ce qui avait laissé de l'espoir à Emma, surtout après leur petite étreinte, dans leur bulle bien à elle, et les quelques malheureux SMS, lourds de sens cependant, échangés le dimanche… Elle s'en voulut d'être si naïve des fois… Elle s'allongea sur son lit, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller, ni même de se doucher, et s'endormi, éreintée de fatigue et de déception les yeux quelques peu rougis…

La journée du vendredi fut d'une lenteur extrême, Regina essayant de trouver des tâches plus ou moins utiles à faire à la mairie, tous les dossiers en cours étant pratiquement bouclés, afin de passer le temps. Mais surtout calmer ses nerfs suite à la discussion houleuse qu'elle avait eu avec Emma, et lui avait encore arraché quelques larmes dans la nuit. Elle était même passé, en cette dernière journée avant le weekend, au poste de police, afin de voir si le sheriff adjoint s'en sortait… tout seul. Mission peu compliquée aux vues du calme plat qui régnait sur la ville ces derniers temps. Cela avait aussi été l'occasion pour le maire, de sortir un peu de son bureau, dans lequel elle commençait à tourner tel un lion en cage, aussi vaste celui-ci soit-il. Ils n'avaient guère parlé, si ce n'est David qui lui avait demandé si elle comptait aussi aller à Boston ce weekend-là, son petit-fils lui ayant confié que cela lui ferait très plaisir. Celui-ci était en effet certain que cela aiderait ses deux têtes de mules de mères à se remettre ensemble, ou du moins à leur faire prendre conscience de l'importance d'être aux côtés l'une de l'autre. La brune prétexta un weekend chargé en travail et autres dossiers en retard pour sa non venue, le silence d'Emma sur la raison de son absence de nouvelles et leur dispute au téléphone hier soir, l'ayant blessée plus qu'autre chose. David, n'ayant pas manqué de lui dire que cela lui ferait du bien de décrocher un peu et de s'accorder des moments de détentes, entourées des personnes qu'elle aimait. La brune lui avait juste répondu d'un sourire gêné, ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'on lui disait cela en l'espace de quelques jours, avant de s'éclipser. Peu encline encore à accepter ce genre de propos, bien que les sachant criant de vérité.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Granny, après être passée chez elle, afin d'apporter les affaires de son fils pour son weekend à Boston, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir celui-ci avec Snow, dégustant un bon chocolat chaud, tout en parlant, d'un air cependant assez distant avec elle. Regina, malgré toute la colère qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour Mary-Margaret, fut cependant un très léger brin soulagée de voir son fils relier avec sa grand-mère. Le fait de ne pas vouloir le séparer de sa famille était vraiment une pensée sincère au fond d'elle-même, malgré la tempête émotionnelle dans laquelle elle se perdait un peu plus chaque jour.

A la vue de l'arrivée de la Reine, le couple de Charming, David ayant dû rejoindre rapidement sa femme dès sa débauche, se leva, après avoir souhaité un excellent weekend à leur petit-fils et Ruby, quelque peu préoccupé par la réaction de la Reine vis-à-vis de Snow, tout comme les rares clients présents, qui retenaient leur respiration. Mary-Margaret esquissa un sourire timide en croisant Regina, lui murmurant un discret _bonjour_ , fuyant tout de même son regard. La brune, quant à elle, la salua d'un sourire légèrement plus prononcé, ses yeux dirigés cependant vers David, bien qu'elle venait de le voir il y a de cela à peine une heure. Le calme apparent de celle-ci rassura tout le monde, et chacun vaqua, soulagé, à leur occupation du moment, qui consistait en la dégustation d'un café ou autre boisson accompagné d'une petite douceur, confectionnée par Granny elle-même. Les Charming quittèrent alors les lieux. Henry et Ruby se levèrent à leur tour, cette dernière saluant alors Regina et ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers l'extérieur également. Arrivés à la voiture qui les mènerait à Boston et qui n'était autre que le pick-up de la mère Lucas, engin bien plus sécurisant que le tas de ferraille jaune horrible d'une certaine blonde _-pensa la brune_ , celle-ci déposa les affaires de son fils à l'arrière, près de celles de Ruby. Le petit brun enlaça alors tendrement sa maman afin de lui dire au revoir.

 **« Bon weekend maman, tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous ?... Ce serait tellement cool… »** tenta-t-il dans un dernier espoir, connaissant cependant la réponse de sa mère.

 **« Mon chéri je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas… j'ai pas mal de dossiers à rattraper à la mairie, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je vais profiter que tu ne sois pas là pour les avancer. Je ne culpabiliserai pas comme cela… »** mentit-elle encore à son fils, à contre cœur.

 **« Mouais… dis plutôt que c'est parce que vous vous êtes encore disputées hier au téléphone avec maman… je t'ai entendu de ma chambre… »**

 **« … »**

 **« De quoi ? Non mais c'est pas possible on va jamais y arriver avec vous deux ! »** se lamenta Ruby.

 **« Je… oui… j'étais en colère contre Emma qu'elle n'ait pas même daigné me dire où elle était et la raison de son silence… je me suis fait un sang d'encre… alors que vous les saviez ! »** confia la brune d'un ton exaspéré tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Elle t'as expliqué pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit ? »** interrogea Ruby, tout en pensant encore que son amie blonde n'avait vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup-là.

 **« Elle avait peur que je m'inquiète pour rien… mais bon sang, si on commence à craindre dans un couple la réaction de l'autre face à ses choix, à ses décisions, à la vérité, cela ne sert à rien d'avancer… »** confessa Regina, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois mentionné l'idée de couple avec Emma.

Mais ce lapsus n'échappa pas aux oreilles de ses deux interlocuteurs, qui eut pour effet de former un léger sourire sur leurs lèvres.

 **« Pourquoi vous rigolez bêtement vous deux ? »** S'emporta la Reine, ne voyant rien de drôle dans cette situation, mis à part son côté pathétique, elle devait bien se l'avouer quand même.

 **« Oh pour rien… Oui c'est vrai tu as raison Regina, dans un COUPLE, il faut être franc et honnête. »** répondit Ruby, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Regina eut à peine le temps de réaliser une fois de plus que sa langue avait fourché, ou peut-être était-ce son inconscient qui commençait à s'y mettre aussi afin qu'elle arrête de se pourvoir dans ses démons du passé, que les deux jeunes gens étaient déjà dans la voiture en train de démarrer. Ruby s'était contenté d'une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, tandis que son fils l'avait une nouvelle fois enlacé tout en déposant un tendre bisou sur sa joue, sa mère s'étant baissée par reflexe, mais le regard restant vague.

La brune resta interdite, pestant contre elle-même de faire autant de lapsus en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

* * *

 **LE SAMEDI A BOSTON**

Ruby et Henry étaient arrivés ce vendredi soir vers les vingt heures à l'appartement d'Emma. La brune trouva facilement son immeuble grâce aux indications du GPS, ainsi que celles que la blonde lui avait fourni la veille. Tout le monde étant un peu fatigué, la soirée avait consisté à manger des pizzas devant des parties enragées de Mario Kart et autre jeux multi-joueurs. L'ami d'Emma, alors chez sa copine afin de leur laisser l'appartement libre, avait eu la gentillesse de leur prêter ses nombreuses consoles, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Vers vingt-trois heures, tout le monde avait fini au lit, capitulant face à la fatigue de la semaine et de la route. Ruby avait insisté, contre l'avis d'Emma, pour que cette dernière dorme dans sa chambre avec son fils, la jeune louve ravie de pouvoir camper sur le canapé, qui s'avérait être encore plus confortable que son lit. L'appartement étant situé au quinzième, la vue que le salon offrait sur Boston au travers ses grandes baies vitrées, dépourvues de volets, n'était pas pour déplaire à la brune non plus. Mais sa contemplation fut de courte durée pour ce premier soir, ses yeux ayant tôt fait de succomber à l'appel d'un profond sommeil. Henry et Emma firent de même une fois couchés, le petit brun n'ayant pas manqué de se blottir tout contre sa maman blonde, quelque peu attristé par l'absence de sa maman brune, mais gardant tout de même espoir. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé ce soir, préférant profiter de cette petite soirée tout en simplicité. Pourtant Emma n'avait pas arrêté de penser à sa belle brune, restée à quelques deux cents kilomètres de là, dans un petit village du Maine, invisible aux yeux de ce monde. Elle voyait sa silhouette partout, elle s'était imaginé ses réactions face à leur _magnifique repas tout en équilibre_ et leurs parties de jeux vidéo endiablées. Elle était certaine que Regina pourrait prendre goûts à ces soirées, si elles restaient rares… Mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait l'opportunité de pouvoir l'initier à ce genre d'occupations… Elle finit cependant par s'endormir, bercée par la respiration lente et paisible de son fils lové contre sa poitrine, et les effluves des parfums de pomme et de cannelle que celui-ci portait sur lui, odeur caractéristique du manoir… et de Regina.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut réveillé pour neuf heures, et après un solide petit déjeuner, où Emma, aidée de Ruby, avait réussi malgré ses talents culinaires légendaires, à cuisiner des pancakes à peu près corrects. Egalement pas trop mauvais aux vues de la quantité des préparations englouties par les trois estomacs à pattes qu'ils étaient.

Ils passèrent ensuite une agréable journée à déambuler dans les différentes avenues et parcs qu'offrait la ville. Emma, malgré ses longues années d'absence, se rappelait encore bien du plan, et pu aisément guider ses invités au travers celle-ci afin de leur montrer un maximum de choses. Ruby et Henry avaient les yeux écarquillés face à la grandeur titanesque de la métropole, s'imaginant difficilement qu'il était possible de construire des villages aussi vastes, bien loin de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la forêt enchantée et où Ruby avait vécu pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Les différents royaumes des contes de fées étant principalement composés d'immenses forêts, de landes désertiques s'étendant à perte de vue ou encore de chaînes de montagnes vertigineuses, aux côtés desquelles l'Himalaya paraissait être une simple colline. Sans oublier le fait, qu'au détour des chemins et sentiers on ne croisait pas uniquement des êtres humains, mais toutes sortes de créatures, plus ou moins amicales, qui ici étaient considérés comme des êtres imaginaires ou mythologiques, mais bien réelles dans leur univers. Pour Ruby cela manquait cruellement d'elfes, de fées, de sorcières, de reines et de rois, et elle en était même à regretter les trolls, pourtant guère sympathiques à croiser, mais au moins cela avait le mérite d'animer leur vie dans le monde enchanté. Quant à Storybrook, malgré la petitesse de cette ville, la brune et le petit brun durent bien reconnaître qu'il y faisait bon vivre. L'atmosphère féerique qui y régnait, ses magasins atypiques ainsi que la proximité qui liait les habitants entre eux, était indéniablement bien plus chaleureuse et sécurisante que cette immense ville où chaque personne était étrangère à l'autre. Les gens étaient renfermés, ne souriaient pas, ne daignaient pas même lever les yeux de leurs téléphones, provoquant de temps à autres des gags hilarants, comme ce monsieur, qui, yeux rivés sur son cellulaire, avait foncé droit dans un poteau. Ce qui avait eu le mérite de bien faire rire la bande des trois compères, restée à distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire remarquer, chose aisée aux vues de la foule et de l'individualisme de la population.

Ruby et Henry n'avait pas manqué de faire part de leur réflexion à Emma, qui dû en effet bien se rendre à l'évidence que ses nombreuses aventures aux pays des contes de fées, et même sa vie à Stroybrook étaient bien plus palpitantes et enrichissantes que cette existence sinistre et monotone sur Boston… et sans magie… Car oui la sauveuse s'était habituée à celle-ci, et bien que ne la maniant pas encore parfaitement comme sa belle brune, elle faisait maintenant partie de sa vie, et de son être. Un vide profond, agrandissant encore un peu plus celui initialement présent dû à l'absence de Regina, se creusa alors en elle, à la réalisation de tout ceci. Mais elle se garda bien de faire part de ses élucubrations à ses invités, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

La soirée arrivant, ils avaient décidé d'aller manger dans un bon restaurant italien, qu'Emma connaissait bien. Tous commandèrent des lasagnes d'un commun accord, sur les conseils de la blonde, qui, dans ses souvenirs lui étaient apparues comme les meilleures. Mais tous constatèrent avec désarrois qu'elles étaient bien insipides face à celle de Regina, reconnue comme étant la meilleure cuisinière de lasagne de Storybrook, surpassant même celles de Granny. A l'évocation de cette anecdote le cœur d'Emma se serra un peu plus. Elle avait beau passer un excellent weekend avec sa meilleure amie et son amour de fils, Elle lui manquait toujours… cruellement. Et leurs derniers mots ayant étaient prononcés autour d'une dispute au téléphone cela n'arrangea en rien la tristesse de la blonde. Ruby et Henry voyaient très bien qu'Emma souffrait du manque de sa belle, mais les lapsus de Regina leur donnaient bon espoir pour la suite. Et puis ce weekend était pour permettre à tout le monde de se détendre un peu, alors ils comptaient tous en profiter, l'ancienne sheriff ne manifestant pas non plus l'envie d'en parler.

Afin de terminer en beauté la soirée, Emma leur proposa un bowling. Ne connaissant ce sport qu'au travers les jeux vidéo pour la jeune brune et le petit brun, ils acceptèrent l'idée avec enthousiasme. Ils allaient découvrir enfin cette fameuse activité, qui avait aussi donné lieu à des match acharnés sur la console d'Henry. A la grande surprise de la sauveuse, ses deux comparses se débrouillaient grandement bien, rendant la partie très serrée entre eux. Selon Henry, cela était comme dans ses jeux virtuels, à la différence que lorsque l'on se laisse tomber la boule sur le pied, cela faisait un peu mal, malgré les chaussures. Il en avait fait les frais en début de jeu, en glissant sur le sol impeccablement ciré, s'étant par la suite retrouvé le derrière solidement ancré dans le parquet de la salle, la boule ayant atterrie sur son pied gauche. Ce qui l'avait fait malgré tout bien rigoler, entraînant avec lui sa maman et Ruby. Plus de peur que de mal et heureusement songea Emma, Regina ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de revoir son fils avec un plâtre ou une cheville foulée… Après un match très serré, c'est finalement Henry qui remporta la partie, juste avec quinze points de plus que Ruby. La jeune louve s'était en effet révélée très habile, ce qui eut le mérite de placer Emma bonne dernière, d'un score de sept points inférieurs à celui de son amie.

C'est épuisé mais contents de leur journée dans Boston, que Emma, sa meilleure amie et son fils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Ruby bénit l'invention de cet appareil qui permettait de monter ou de descendre sans faire d'effort, appelé ascenseur d'après Emma. Les kilomètres avalés aujourd'hui à pied, avaient en effet eu raison de l'état de leurs jambes et de leurs pieds. La douche faite pour tout le monde, c'est vers une heure du matin, heure exceptionnellement tardive pour Henry, qu'ils se laissèrent emporter dans les limbes d'un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

 **LE SAMEDI A STORYBROOK**

Regina se réveilla en ce samedi matin vers les dix heures, pestant contre elle-même d'avoir autant traînée au lit. En même temps, elle avait été tellement prise dans ses tourments émotionnels, entre toutes les personnes de son entourage qui n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'elle aussi avait le droit au bonheur, et la lettre d'Emma qu'elle avait relu une énième fois, ses pensées ne l'avaient alors laissée tranquille que vers deux heures du matin, heure à laquelle elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve, pour une fois. La prise de somnifères l'ayant probablement aidée, cependant elle s'était promis de ne pas en user tous les soirs, rien de pire que de devenir addicte à ce genre de produit, qui vous détruisaient la santé. Mais sa nuit avait au moins eu le mérite d'être calme et reposante, chose qu'elle n'avait plus eût depuis ce fameux mercredi soir, où les Charmings l'avait surprise, avec sa belle blonde à la crinière de feu logée entre ses cuisses. Après s'être fait couler un bon café noir et avoir réussi à avaler quelques bouchées de fruits frais malgré l'appétit toujours absent, elle décida d'aller se promener un peu dans son jardin. Le temps était clément et relativement doux, bien que loin des fortes chaleurs estivales précoces de ces dernières semaines… Et malgré quelques nuages obscurcissant le soleil de temps à autre, la pluie n'avait pas l'air de menacer. Revoir la lumière du soleil et se gorger d'air frais lui firent le plus grand bien. Elle déambula au milieu de ses nombreuses plantes et autres végétaux dont la floraison c'était quelque peu ralentie, chose plutôt bizarre en cette fin d'avril. Elle termina sa ballade devant son pommier, dont les fruits et le feuillage lui semblaient toujours aussi ternes, malgré des températures correctes, l'absence de gel et les soins qu'elle pouvait lui prodiguer. Autant elle laissait l'entretien de son jardin à Leroy, autant son pommier personne n'y touchait. Il était son bien le plus précieux de la forêt enchantée, l'ayant toujours connu depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pourtant elle avait toujours eu la main assez verte et se demanda bien pourquoi celui-ci avait soudain perdu de sa superbe.

C'est alors qu'elle se senti observée, et d'un geste brusque, manquant de se provoquer un tortis coli, elle tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette sensation. Elle fut surprise de voir Belle, au bras de Gold, se balader, en amoureux, en ce samedi matin à Storybrook. A force de s'enfermer chez elle, elle en avait encore oublié que la vie continuait autour d'elle, que les gens sortaient et affichaient leur bonheur… sans scrupules. Se sentant bien mal polie de rester ainsi à les fixer, elle s'avança vers le couple rayonnant, même si elle n'était pas transcendée de les voir ainsi, les saluer était la moindre des choses, surtout en tant que maire de la ville.

 **« Bonjour Regina. »** la salua le couple d'une même voix, dans un sourire franc et sincère.

 **« Bonjour Belle, bonjour Rumple. »** répondit la brune dans un sourire timide et forcé. Voir le bonheur chez les autres couples ne lui avait alors jamais semblé aussi difficile. **« Je… je peux vous offrir un café ? »** proposa-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, une envie inconsciente de ne pas rester seul face à ses démons, à se morfondre dans ses sombres pensées, probablement.

 **« Avec grand plaisir ma chère. »** affirma Gold, sa femme toujours à son bras.

 **« Très bien, installez-vous sur la terrasse, le temps de les faire couler et je vous rejoins. »** les informa-t-elle.

Sans s'éterniser plus, elle remonta l'allée, accédant à sa cuisine par une petite porte située sur le côté de son manoir et prépara le nécessaire afin de recevoir ses hôtes improvisés convenablement. Elle disposa sur un grand plateau argenté, décoré sur les côtés ainsi que sur les anses, de belles plumes en argent également, son sucrier en forme de pomme, conçu de la même matière, les trois tasses du breuvage noir et fumant et une assiette dans laquelle elle disposa quelques petits sablés, parfumés d'une touche de cannelle. Elle aimait confectionner ce genre de douceur elle-même pour les goûter de son fils, bien plus équilibrées que les horreurs du commerce, contenant à elles seules la dose de sucre nécessaire pour plusieurs mois.

Une fois le tout prêt, elle rejoignit le couple sur sa terrasse, confortablement installé dans son luxueux salon de jardin. Les chaises, le canapé et la table étaient constitués de fines lamelles de bois tressées, teintées de noires et vernies. De moelleux et épais coussins recouvraient les assises, et la table était pourvue d'une large plaque de verre teintée de noire également, où elle déposa délicatement le plateau d'argent.

 **« Ton pommier a l'air bien mal en point ma chère. »** fit remarquer le ténébreux à la Reine, après avoir longuement contemplé celui-ci.

 **« Il était sublime comme jamais en ce début de mois, et soudainement son feuillage et ses fruits se sont ternis… J'ai beau lui apporter tous les soins nécessaires, rien n'y fait… j'espère qu'il ne se meurt pas… je ne peux me résigner à perdre mon arbre, qui m'a accompagné durant toute ma vie… »** expliqua la brune, la gorge nouée par un soudain sentiment supplémentaire de tristesse intense.

 **« Ton pommier réagit à tes émotions Regina… il est en quelque sorte une partie de toi… »** lâcha-t-il. **« Il reflète parfaitement ton état actuel je trouve… »** ajouta-t-il d'une voix pensive.

Regina ne dit rien. Trop interloquée par ce que venait de dire celui qui fut jadis son mentor, son maître de la magie. Elle était consciente de son savoir infini en celle-ci, qu'elle soit noire ou blanche. Elle en connaissait pas mal également mais était loin d'égaler encore son ancien mentor. Ses paroles n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, et malgré le fait que cette pensée l'avait plus d'une fois frappée, elle ne l'avait alors jamais acceptée…

 **« Emma… »** murmura-t-elle plus pour elle que pour le couple, mais ses dires n'échappèrent pas à leurs oreilles.

 **« Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes enfin compte Regina. »** lui dit Gold, ses lèvres étirées de son habituel sourire en coin.

 **« On sait ce que tu penses Regina, que les méchants n'ont pas le droit à leur fin heureuse. Mais regarde Rumple et moi, notre histoire était pourtant bien mal partie, et aujourd'hui regarde nous. Oui notre histoire a été tumultueuse avec ses hauts et ses bas. Je suis même partie à un moment, mais l'amour a été plus fort que tout. Je connais son passé, j'ai même vu ce qu'il a fait, mais j'ai aussi compris, que malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours en possession de la dague du ténébreux, il a fait des efforts considérables afin de maîtriser les ténèbres en lui. J'ai accepté maintenant le fait qu'elles seront toujours en lui, mais notre amour est plus fort que celles-ci, et permet de faire ressortir ses bons côtés. L'amour n'est pas que faiblesse Regina, c'est aussi une force, une immense force, qui dépasse la puissance de n'importe quelle magie… à condition de l'accepter. »** se permit d'expliquer Belle, sachant que Regina avait besoin d'entendre les choses de manière très explicite, même si elle se doutait qu'elle avait déjà dû faire cette analyse. L'entendre provenir d'autre personne ne pourrait que l'aider dans son processus d'acceptation de l'amour.

Regina ne dit mot. Trop occupée à analyser toutes les paroles, tous les discours qu'elle avait entendu ces derniers jours. D'abord son fils, qui s'obstinait à la rapprocher d'Emma, puis Ruby et David, et même Granny s'était permis une petite réflexion, quant à s'ouvrir au bonheur et au fait de pouvoir être aimée elle aussi. Elle sursauta, tellement perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque le couple se leva afin de retourner à sa promenade, ne souhaitant pas la déranger plus longtemps, et surtout la laisser digérer tout cela.

 **« Encore merci Regina pour ce café et tes délicieux petits sablés. Henry a vraiment de la chance d'avoir une mère qui prend le temps de cuisiner pour lui. »** ajouta Belle tout en lui disant au revoir.

 **« Tu as toi aussi le droit d'être heureuse Regina… »** se contenta de lui glisser Gold à l'oreille avant de reprendre le bras de sa femme et de continuer leur promenade romantique.

Regina était sans voix, rares étaient les fois où Rumple lui parlait ainsi. Elle regarda le couple s'éloigner et se surprit à s'imaginer alors elle au bras d'Emma, déambulant dans les rues de Storybrook, Henry jouant devant, affichant leur amour et leur bonheur à la vue de tous.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et une larme d'émotion s'échappa de son œil gauche, dévala ses pommettes halées, poursuivit sa course dans son cou, et mourut au creux de sa poitrine. Le léger T-shirt décontracté qu'elle avait décidé de porter aujourd'hui dégageait suffisamment sa nuque et son décolleté afin de permettre une telle course. Elle ferma les yeux, la sensation de cette perle salée et humide entre ses deux monts lui rappela les douces et sensuelles caresses d'Emma lors de leurs nombreuses étreintes. Elle réalisa alors à quel point le corps de la blonde lui manquait. Cette chaleur et cette force protectrice qui émanaient d'elle, tout comme la douceur velours de sa peau, telle celle d'une pêche. L'affection et l'amour que celle-ci dégageait lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, sa langue et ses mains baladeuses, parcourant son corps dans ses moindres recoins, ses moindres formes. Cette crinière blonde dans laquelle elle aimait tant entrelacer ses doigts dans ses boucles, dans un lent ballet sensuel. Et ses explosions de plaisir extrême dans lesquelles Emma la plongeait à chacune de leurs étreintes. Tout cela, la Reine dû bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle s'y était habitué et y avait pris goût. Mais au-delà des plaisirs charnels avec sa belle, elle regrettait aussi son sourire, sa maladresse, sa moue enfantine et des fois boudeuse, ses tendres baisers volés. Et sa manière qu'elle avait de s'avancer derrière elle et de plaqué délicatement son buste contre son dos, déposant ses mains sur son bas ventre afin de l'enlacer tendrement, et de plonger son visage dans son cou, source de toutes ses fragrances, dont Emma était devenue dépendante, autant que la brune l'était à celles de la bonde.

Elle réalisa alors ce que les mots _avoir quelqu'un dans la peau_ signifiaient. Et elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle avait Emma dans la peau, tout son être, sa personne, absolument tout. Regina était belle est bien amoureuse de cette blonde à la beauté sauvage, le sourire qu'elle esquissa naturellement, les papillons qu'elle sentait alors naître dans son bas ventre et cette chaleur qui s'insinuait en elle dans le moindres de ses vaisseaux lorsqu'elle pensait à elle, étaient autant de signes qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier. Et puis, la fameuse prophétie de Clochette avec cette image du lion, ce noble animal qui correspondait tellement bien à Emma, à sa crinière rebelle et ce caractère à la fois fougueux et sauvage, mais plein de douceur.

Sans parler de son pommier, Rumple n'avait fait que confirmer cette pensée qu'elle s'était tant de fois obstinée à refouler, son pommier se mourrait car elle était mal, loin et séparée de sa blonde. Comme le lui avait dit Blue, au-delà de toutes les prophéties, des signes, des évidences ne trompaient pas. Cette haine l'une envers l'autre qui les avait habitées dès leur rencontre, n'était qu'en fait les prémices d'un amour, qu'elles refusaient de s'admettre alors. Un amour fort, puissant, inexplicable, mais qui les avait en fait uni, dès la naissance d'Emma. Les envoyer tous dans un monde sans magie, où le temps s'était arrêté sur les habitants de Storybrook, les figeant alors dans celui-ci, n'était qu'un passage obligé, afin que la blonde soit en âge de pouvoir tomber sous le charme d'une femme, de plusieurs années son aînée.

Et puis parmi tous les enfants qu'il y avait à adopter, il avait fallu que Gold s'arrange pour qu'elle tombe sur le fils biologique d'Emma, la sauveuse de la prophétie, la fille des Charmings, ce couple royal légendaire. Cette évidence frappa Regina de plein fouet, telle une immense claque. Elle aurait dû se sentir plus légère, mais toute ses réflexions l'avaient cependant perturbée, et épuisée. Et si… et si Emma avait perdu patience, si c'était trop tard, si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un sur Boston et n'aimait alors plus Regina. La brune se maudit encore de penser chose pareil, après tout si cela arrivait elle n'aurait qu'à s'en mordre les doigts. Elle avait plus d'une fois rejeté Emma, se déchirant un peu plus le cœur, à cause d'une phrase que sa mère lui avait dite et qu'elle avait toujours cru. L'amour est faiblesse… NON, l'amour n'était pas faiblesse mais bien une force, qui outrepassait toutes les magies au monde, c'était l'essence même de la vie. Et la brune se devait de se battre afin de sauver celui-ci. Regina, complètement vidée, et encore pleine d'interrogations avait passé le reste de la journée à lire les BD de super héros de son fils, BD auxquelles elle n'avait jamais rien compris, mais qui eurent le méritent de lui vider un peu la tête. C'est totalement épuisée, qu'elle s'endormie, sur les coups de vingt et une heures le soir, dans son canapée, rêvant de supers héros et autres héroïnes au tenues de cuir des plus aguicheuses.

* * *

 **LE DIMANCHE A BOSTON**

Ce n'est que vers midi que les trois aventuriers de la ville émergèrent d'une longue nuit réparatrice. Aux vues de leur belle découverte de Boston la veille, ce fut d'un commun accord qu'Emma commanda un brunch, après avoir épluché sur son téléphone les menus les plus alléchants, qui fut livré à leur domicile à peine vingt minutes après leur commande. Ruby trouva formidable le concept de se faire amener son repas chez soi, bien pratique pour des journées de grasse matinée et de cocooning à la maison. Cependant rien ne valait pour elle une sortie au Granny, même si certains clients prenaient à emporter, cela avait au moins le mérite de faire sortir les habitants et de maintenir de bonnes relations sociales, ainsi que de participer à la vie de leur petite ville de Storybrook. Puis ce fut parties de consoles endiablées, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry qui n'avait que peut l'occasion de jouer avec d'autre personnes. Regina étant très peu attirée par ce genre de jeu, qui n'apportait, selon elle, qu'une bonne paire de lunette précoce, et un manque d'activité physique qui risquait, à long terme, de se voir. Henry n'avait donc que très peu de moments où il était autorisé à jouer, et avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté de débattre sur les avantages et les inconvénients des jeux virtuels avec sa mère brune. Il fut décidé par la suite que Ruby et Henry partiraient finalement au plus tard pour quinze heures, ce qui leur permettraient d'arriver en fin d'après-midi sur Strorybrook, et de passer une soirée tranquille à leur domicile respectif, avant de recommencer une nouvelle semaine. Et puis, secrètement, cela rassurait Emma de savoir Henry auprès de Regina…

* * *

 **LE DIMANCHE A STORYBROOK**

En ce dimanche matin, Regina fut réveillée vers les huit heures, après une nuit de sommeil relativement calme, mais avec cependant quelques courbatures, conséquences de son endormissement dans son canapée. A son grand soulagement, toutes ses réflexions de la veille l'avaient laissée tranquille. Cela l'avait cependant tellement épuisée mentalement, que son esprit c'était probablement fermé pour une nuit, le temps de la laisser récupérer. Mais avec le réveil, toutes ses analyses de la veille ainsi que les dires des différentes personnes qu'elle avait pur croiser ces derniers jours lui revenaient en tête.

A sa grande surprise cela lui procura un sentiment de soulagement. Soulagée d'avoir accepté l'évidence, soulagée de constater que quelques personnes l'encourageaient dans cette relation naissante avec Emma, même si en ce moment celle-ci était quelque peu au point mort… C'était à elle d'agir, elle avait les cartes en mains, sa douce blonde était prête depuis bien longtemps… le tout début pour ainsi dire. Elle avait été si patiente, si compréhensive, si attentionnée… Regina se maudissait d'avoir été si méchante envers elle et de l'avoir rejetée ainsi, tant de fois… trop de fois. Un sentiment de panique l'envahie quelque peu en s'imaginant qu'Emma, avec la distance avait peut-être tourné la page… elle l'aurait bien cherché cependant _-reconnu la brune_. Il fallait… elle devait… le temps était assez passé comme cela… il était vital qu'elle aille voir Emma… à Boston… seule… et qu'elles discutent… Demain, oui demain, elle préparerait un petit sac pour son fils, il irait chez ses grands-parents en attendant, car elle ne savait pas trop pour combien de temps elle en avait. Elle ne repartirait pas de Boston sans Emma de toute façon… la sauveuse était partie par sa faute, elle se devait de la ramener. Et puis son petit prince serait certainement fou de joie à l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait enfin retrouver Emma, et tenter de recoller les morceaux. Elle savait qu'elle lui manquait, son fils le lui répétait assez après ses conversations au téléphone avec sa maman blonde.

Regina avait passé la matinée à faire un peu de rangement chez elle et de ménage afin de s'occuper un peu l'esprit. Puis elle avait succombé à la tentation de faire un peu de cuisine, art qui avait vraiment la faculté de l'apaiser également. Elle avait donc confectionné ses fameuses lasagnes, ainsi que des chaussons au pommes, variante de son éternel tarte, en pensant aux yeux émerveillés de son fils ce soir à la vue de l'un de ses repas favoris. Elle songeait même à inviter Ruby pour la remercier d'avoir conduit Henry à Boston et puis… elle avait besoin de confier ses réflexions à une amie… Car malgré ses nombreuses activités, son esprit restait inlassablement tourné vers sa blonde…

Il était treize heures quand elle s'octroya une petite pause. Elle s'apprêtait à se faire couler un bon café noir et à se préparer quelque chose à manger, car malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et l'appétit pas encore au rendez-vous, elle se devait de reprendre un peu des forces. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir son frigo à la recherche d'une petite collation équilibrée, la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retentit dans le silence de marbre du manoir. Regina crut que son esprit lui jouait des tours, en lui faisait imaginer qu'une certaine personne l'attendait dernière la porte, tellement elle avait hâte de revoir sa belle. N'y tenant pas compte, ce fut lorsque le carillon se manifesta de nouveau à ses oreilles, qu'elle daigna aller voir qui la dérangeait ainsi un dimanche si tôt dans l'après-midi, espérant secrètement qu'Emma en était l'auteur… Elle s'arrêta machinalement devant son miroir de l'entrée afin de vérifier sa coiffure, automatisme qu'elle avait pris il y a bien longtemps de cela, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à voir quelqu'un. Son rang royal n'y était peut-être pas étranger. Elle se saisit alors de la majestueuse poignée dorée de sa porte d'entrée, son cœur battant légèrement la chamade malgré le peu de chance que ce soit le sheriff qui soit de retour, et l'ouvrit. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec….

 **« Snow ? ... »** s'exclama-t-elle d'un air complètement interloqué.

 **« Euh… bonjour Regina… je suis vraiment désolée je sais que nous sommes dimanche et qu'il est tôt dans l'après-midi mais… il… il faut qu'on parle je pense… enfin si ça ne te dérange pas… tu étais peut-être occupée… j'aurais dû t'avertir de ma venue… »** balbutia une Mary-Margaret en se tortillant sur place, plus que mal à l'aise face à la situation,

 **« Entre. »** se contenta de lui répondre Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspéré par l'attitude enfantine de celle-ci mais à son grand étonnement, également soulagée. Il est vrai qu'au travers toutes ses réflexions elle en avait complètement oublié la réaction exagérée de la petite brune lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa relation avec sa fille. **« Un café, un thé, un chocolat ? »** proposa-t-elle à Snow tout en l'invitant à prendre place sur sa terrasse.

 **« Un chocolat je veux bien s'il te plaît Regina. »** lui répondit l'institutrice d'un air un peu penaud.

 **« Avec de la cannelle je suppose ? »**

 **« Euh oui exacte… co… comment le sais-tu ? »** l'interrogea la petite brune, ne se souvenant pas un jour d'avoir bu une telle boisson en présence de la Reine.

 **« Telle mère telle fille… »** murmura Regina plus pour elle que pour son interlocutrice, tout en se rendant dans sa cuisine, un léger sourire à l'évocation du prénom de sa belle. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Snow d'avoir entendu sa réponse, qui lui donna le sourire également.

La maîtresse des lieux fut rapidement de retour avec leur breuvage respectif, un chocolat chaud cannelle pour son invitée inopportune et son éternel café noir pour elle.

 **« Hum… en parlant d'Emma, je… je voulais te dire que… que… que je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme cela en découvrant ma fille ent… enfin en découvrant votre relation… »** se risqua Snow, craignant au plus haut point la réaction de la Reine.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer d'un air fermé et froid. Elle avait beau avoir fait énormément de chemin depuis quelques jours, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire ramer un peu Snow dans ses excuses. Elle n'était pas l'ancienne Evil Queen pour rien. Et puis elle avait sa fierté également et son caractère bien trempé, qui n'était pas du genre à se complaire dans des accolades amicales de réconciliations, engluées de guimauve et autres matières tout droit sorties du pays des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel. Sans compter qu'elle voulait entendre ce que Snow avait à lui dire.

Voyant la non réaction de Regina, et se doutant que celle-ci en attendait plus elle reprit son discours, en essayant de ne pas perde la face devant elle, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux.

 **« Ecoute cela va bientôt faire un mois que tout le monde s'évite… je n'en peux plus de cette situation… Emma me manque, Henry aussi… et puis on était repartie sur de bonnes bases avant que…que je gâche tout. Alors oui de savoir ma fille avec toi, l'ancienne Evil Queen, mon ennemie de toujours m'a fait un gros choc. Mais de voir David l'accepter, Henry super heureux, Emma qui… oui elle était heureuse seulement je ne l'avais pas vu… ou ne voulait pas le voir et me demander pourquoi. Et puis je sais que pas mal d'habitants aussi trouvent votre relation pas si mal aussi, ils ont réalisé qu'être avec Emma te rendait plus… accessible et ouverte… On a un passé compliqué toutes les deux… mais j'en ai marre de revenir sans cesse dessus… marre de vivre avec cette vengeance en moi… cela ne me ressemble pas… de me laisser ainsi dévorer par les ténèbres, bien qu'on en ait tous une part en nous… mais il faut aller de l'avant maintenant, tu nous as un peu offert une seconde chance finalement en créant Strorybrook, alors pourquoi ne pas la saisir, écrire une nouvelle histoire, en laissant le passé où il est, et en se servant de nos expériences vécues auparavant afin de ne pas refaire les même erreurs. Alors faisons la paix Regina, une bonne fois pour toute… et avançons… »**

Mary-Margaret se tue ensuite, attendant non sans stress la réaction de celle qui fut jadis sa belle-mère puis sa pire ennemie, après s'être tant confiée à cœur ouvert… chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait alors avec la Reine. Elle se sentit étonnement soulagée d'avoir ainsi vidé son sac.

Regina pris alors une profonde inspiration.

 **« Ecoute Snow, on a toutes les deux notre part de responsabilité. Je sais que j'ai commis des atrocités dans mon passé, que j'ai ôté la vie à des milliers de personnes… j'ai cherché à te tuer oui, mais toi aussi… Mais le passé et ce qu'il est… j'accepte mes erreurs, j'accepte mon passé… j'ai mis du temps mais il fait partie de moi… et cela n'empêche pas mon fils de m'aimer… Emma m'a accepté telle que je suis, malgré ce que j'ai fait à toute votre famille… alors oui Snow… tentons de laisser le passé où il est et de repartir sur de bonnes bases… »** lui répondit-elle, gardant cependant un air assez froid et distant, mais apaisée de voir que celle qui était plus au moins maintenant sa belle-mère, amusant retournement de situation _\- ne put s'empêcher de penser la brune,_ commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée de sa relation avec Emma.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques temps à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, se surprenant à se sourire timidement.

Snow lui expliqua alors les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec David, et celle avec Henry aussi, pas plus tard que vendredi, et bien sûr l'explication houleuse qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille, mais qui avait été nécessaire. La propriétaire des lieux ne disait mot, se contentant de l'écouter attentivement. Snow aussi avait fait un grand pas en avant, grâce aux personnes autour d'elle qui avait su lui ouvrir les yeux, et plaidé, pour une fois, la cause de Regina. Ce qui eut le mérite de réconforter un peu plus cette dernière, un futur heureux au bras d'Emma commençant à se dessiner progressivement dans son esprit.

Ce fut le doux bruit strident de la sonnette, qui résonna une nouvelle fois, et qui sorti les deux femmes de leurs discussions, où plutôt des confessions de Snow. Regina leva les yeux, se demandant décidément qui venait encore la déranger. En vingt-huit ans de vie à Storybrook, jamais son manoir n'avait accueilli autant de visites. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée elle tomba cette fois nez à nez avec David. Après la femme, le mari, ces deux-là ne pouvaient vraiment pas rester plus de quelques heures loin l'un de l'autre _-constata Regina_ , ce qui eut, cependant, le mérite de la faire sourire.

 **« Bonjour Regina, euh… désolé de te déranger mais ma femme m'a dit qu'elle devait passer chez toi et voilà plus de deux heures qu'elle est partie et je n'ai aucune réponse à mes appels… Je…enfin tu ne saurais pas où elle est ? J'espère au moins qu'elle est bien venue te voir ? »** s'inquiéta ce dernier, espérant que Snow n'était quand même pas partie, seule, à Boston, chercher Emma.

Deux heures ! Voilà deux heures qu'elle discutait avec son ancienne ennemie ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas vue le temps passé… Comme quoi, se confier était important parfois, et des choses à dire il y en avait eu.

 **« Bonjour David, euh oui je sais où est ta femme… elle est ici… sur ma terrasse… »** le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux. **« Rentre si tu veux, j'allais justement lui proposer une autre boisson, tu te joins à nous ? »** lui proposa-t-elle dans un élan d'hospitalité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Mais elle dû bien s'avouer à elle-même qu'un peu de compagnie lui faisait du bien, et elle ne restait pas seule à ressasser ses pensées.

Une fois les trois assis dans le confortable salon de jardin de la Reine, café en main pour David et Regina, un thé pour Mary, un silence un peu gênant se fit sentir.

 **« Euh oui désolée David, je… je n'ai pas entendu tes appels, mon téléphone était en silencieux et qui plus est dans mon sac à main que j'ai laissé à l'entrée… »** tenta la petite brune dans l'espoir de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. **« Et puis… on a pas mal discuté avec Regina. »** termina celle-ci tout en adressant un sourire qui commençait à se faire légèrement plus chaleureux à celle qui était pourtant son ancienne ennemie.

 **« C'est… c'est ce dont je me doutais mais… je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien… »** confia-t-il en en posant un regard bienveillant sur Regina. **« Hum en tout cas je suis content que vous ayez pu discuter… vous en aviez besoin… et en parlant d'Emma… Regina, si… si tu souhaites aller la rejoindre cette semaine à Boston… Mary et moi on se fera une joie de garder Henry… cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ensemble, tous les deux… enfin si cela ne t'ennuie pas évidemment… »** tenta-t-il, afin de faire comprendre à la brune qu'il était peut-être temps que les deux amantes se parlent. Il savait qu'il avait fait preuve d'audace en s'adressant ainsi à Regina, mais il savait aussi qu'au fond, et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, la Reine avait besoin de petits coups de pouce ces temps-ci, surtout en matière d'amour.

 **« Hum hum… merci David, c'est justement ce que je voulais vous demander, ce soir, après en avoir parler à Henry. J'avais dans l'idée de partir pour Boston demain, rejoindre Emma… Et puis cela fera du bien à Henry de passer un peu de temps avec ses grands-parents** _-cela provoquait toujours une sensation bizarre à Regina de les qualifier ainsi, car étant plus jeunes qu'elle, mais la magie provoquait parfois d'amusantes situations…_ **-, afin de… recoller un peu les morceaux aussi… »** confessa la mairesse, amusée par le peu d'assurance dans les propos du couple princier, peu habitué à parler ainsi avec elle.

 **« Oh ce sera avec une immense joie… merci Regina ! »** s'exclama Snow, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main, signe de profonde reconnaissance.

Regina les regarda alors tous les deux d'un air chaleureux, affichant son plus beau sourire, ce genre de sourire qui vient du fond du cœur, sincère, et qui vaut tous les mots du monde.

 **« Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? »** lança soudain David.

 **« Ce soir… comment ça ?** questionna cette dernière.

 **« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas sur Boston dès ce soir ? On attendra Henry au Granny, il comprendra j'en suis certain, il sera même très heureux je pense que de te savoir partie retrouver Emma. »** expliqua alors le prince.

 **« Je… »** elle n'en savait en fait rien. Elle était tellement pressée de retrouver sa belle, et peut être même ses bras, fins mais musclés, qui lui procurait une telle sensation de sécurité… Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de conduire aussi longtemps ce soir, la fatigue accumulée de ces dernières semaines ayant encore laissée des traces sur son état physique.

 **« Et si tu es trop fatiguée, je t'amène à la station-service qui est à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il y a un arrêt de bus il me semble, il doit bien y en avoir un pour Boston ce soir. »** proposa David, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du maire.

 **« C'est une excellente idée ça David… crois nous Regina, en amour, il faut savoir foncer des fois. Nous nous sommes suffisamment égarés avec David, pensant même que tout était perdu, mais jamais nous n'avons désespéré, car deux personnes liées par le véritable amour finissent toujours ensemble. Vous avez perdu assez de temps comme cela… je connais ma fille, je suis certaine qu'elle t'attend… et puis tu connais bien la maxime de notre famille** _ **on se retrouvera toujours**_ **…, alors vas-y Regina, cours la rejoindre… pas sur un cheval blanc, cela pourrait faire bizarre à Boston… mais le bus sera parfait. »** continua Snow afin d'appuyer les dires de son mari, se surprenant même à avoir fait un peu d'humour.

Regina ne savait pas si elle l'avait dit volontairement ou inconsciemment car lancée dans ses histoires de princes et princesses, mais le fait que Mary formule l'idée qu'elle et sa fille était le véritable amour l'une de l'autre lui procura une sensation étrange. A la fois de joie, car oui il était certain qu'elle aimait Emma comme elle n'avait jamais aimé, mais aussi de peur, peur encore et toujours de s'emballer trop vite… et de tout perdre… Mais les propos des différentes personnes à ce sujet qu'elle avait entendu ces derniers jours, la décidèrent à laisser cette seconde pensée de côté et à ne retenir que la première.

 **« … très bien… je… je vais préparer quelques affaires pour Henry et vous les donner… je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester… s'il lui manque des choses il a les clefs du manoir, vous n'aurez qu'à passer prendre ce dont il a besoin… merci… sincèrement… »** eut pour toute réponse une Regina un peu troublée par l'accélération soudaine de la situation…

Elle se leva et monta alors préparer des affaires pour son fils, et en prendre pour elle au passage, qu'elle disposa soigneusement dans un petit sac de voyage qui lui servirait aussi de sac à main. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'encombrer, surtout avec un trajet en bus, appareil qu'elle n'avait jamais pris en fait. Après une rapide douche et s'être changée, elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard au salon, où l'attendait le jeune couple, afin de la conduire au bus. Elle nota mentalement d'appeler son fils une fois dans celui-ci, elle avait besoin de lui parler et d'entendre sa voix, pour se donner du courage…. Et puis elle devrait prévenir Candice aussi de son absence, ne se faisant pas trop de soucis pour le travail, avec toute l'avance prise ces derniers jours elle avait même de quoi prendre plusieurs semaines de vacances _-se rassura-t-elle mentalement_.

Il n'était pas courant qu'ils sortent de la ville, et tous les trois furent malgré tout un peu impressionnés de se sentir dans le monde extérieur. Mais il ne fallait pas trop traîner, car pour avoir regardé les horaires sur cette source d'information sans limite, que les habitants de cette terre appelaient internet, mais que la Reine n'affectionnait guère, le dernier bus était à dix-sept heures trente et il était déjà dix-sept heures passées. Une fois arrivée et le billet acheté, les Charming dire au revoir à une Regina quelque peu perturbée, lui affirmant que tout allait bien se passer, avec leur éternelle assurance en l'amour et le destin, avant que celle-ci ne prenne enfin place dans le bus qui allait la mener vers, celle qui était, il n'y avait plus de doute possible… son véritable amour.

* * *

 **QUELQUES PART ENTRE BOSTON ET STORYBROOK**

 **« Ton téléphone vibre Henry. »** lui fit remarquer Ruby, au volant du pick-up de sa grand-mère, qui les ramenait dans ce qui leur apparaissait alors comme un petit coin de paradis. Car après ce weekend intense et tout de même intéressant à Boston, cette grande ville leur avait apparu bien peu accueillante, et bien moins intéressante que leur petite bourgade du Maine.

 **« Ha merci Rub', je l'avais pas vu… Oh c'est maman en plus ! »** s'exclama le petit brun.

 **« Laquelle ? »**

 **« La brune. »** lui souffla-t-il dans un sourire, se notant à lui-même qu'il devrait leur trouver des surnoms afin de les différencier quand il parlait de ses mères. **« Oui maman allô ? Tu vas bien ? »**

 _ **« Mon chéri, je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé un bon weekend ? »**_ _l'interrogea-t-elle._

 **« Oh oui c'était cool ! On a fait plein de trucs sympas, et Rub' et moi on a même battu maman au bowling hier soir haha. Mais je préfère largement vivre à Storybrook, c'est bien plus marrant d'être entouré des personnages de contes de fées ! Et toi comment vas-tu ma p'tite maman d'amour ? »** demanda Henry, soucieux de l'état de santé de sa maman brune, après un weekend sans lui, et puis il avait quand même hâte de retrouver ses bras…

 _ **« Ça va bien mon chéri, heureuse d'entendre que tu as passé un bon weekend, tu me raconteras tout cela mais… pas ce soir désolée… je suis dans le bus… pour Boston… »**_ _lâcha finalement la brune, préférant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, attendant la réaction de son fils, espérant, malgré tout, que celui-ci le prenne bien…_

 **« Quoi… tu vas à Boston… là… maintenant !?... Mais ça veut dire que… tu vas voir Emma ! »** hurla-t-il de joie dans la voiture, faisant sursauter Ruby au passage qui s'arrêta sans vergogne sur le bas-côté.

 **« Passe la moi… euh s'il te plaît. »** ordonna presque la jeune louve, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Elle se saisit du portable que lui présentait Henry, mis cependant le haut-parleur, et repris de plus belle. **« Oui Regina ?... Est-ce-que j'ai bien entendu, tu es en route pour Boston ? Tu as deux paires d'oreilles qui t'écoutent là alors tu as intérêt à tout nous expliquer ! »** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'un certain enthousiasme mais de curiosité également.

 _ **« Bonsoir Ruby, oui tu as bien entendu, je suis en route pour Boston… pour voir Emma… je… beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans le weekend, ou plutôt beaucoup de visites on va dire. Entre Gold et sa femme hier, et Snow et David aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il… est temps d'agir maintenant, et que nier l'évidence ferait de moi une personne… aveugle et bornée… »**_ _tenta-t-elle de leur expliquer sans vouloir trop s'étendre dans les détails, au milieu de ce bus rempli d'individus qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Et même si elle ne les reverrait jamais plus, elle ne souhaitait nullement partager sa vie avec des inconnus de cet autre monde._

 **« Wouah eh beh ! Que de progrès en effet ! Tu nous raconteras tout cela à ton retour ! En attendant file rejoindre ta belle ! »** s'exclama une Ruby toute enchantée, souriant de plus bel en voyant Henry lever des pouces en l'air à tout va dans la voiture, ses lèvres étirées d'une oreille à l'autre.

 _ **« Oui, je suis en route, je ne peux pas faire mieux maintenant que d'attendre patiemment que le bus arrive… mais… vous pensez tous les deux sincèrement qu'elle ne va pas me rejeter… après tout… le mal que j'ai pu lui faire… ? »**_ _ne put s'empêcher de demander Regina, qui se maudit de se dévoilée aussi faible._

 **« Mais non maman, t'inquiète pas, elle va te sauter dans les bras plutôt et après vous ferez vous trucs d'adultes… beurk … haha »** fanfaronna Henry, tellement heureux que sa maman brune accepte enfin ses sentiments pour sa blonde.

 **« Henry ! »**

 _ **« Henry ! »**_

S'exclamèrent les deux brunes d'une même voix, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face au bonheur et à l'incroyable certitude qu'il dégageait alors.

 **« Bon je te laisse Regina, il nous reste encore une petite demie heure de route, et je voudrais finir d'arriver à Storybrook. Je garde Henry je suppose ? »** la questionna Ruby.

 _ **« Hum, il a un sac qui l'attend chez ses grands -parents, ils se sont proposés de le garder le temps de mon séjour à Boston… cela leur fera le plus grand bien de se retrouver tous les trois… d'accord mon chéri ? »**_ _leur expliqua la brune._

 **« Je… euh… ouais d'accord maman… oui... tu… tu as raison… »** répondit Henry, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours avec sa grand-mère en particulier, mais après tout, cela permettrait de recoller un peu les morceaux… Snow lui avait bien dit au Granny qu'elle regrettait sa réaction, le soir de la fête… et puis oui, avoir sa famille réunit lui manquait, il devait bien se l'avouer…

 **« Mais oui Henry ça te feras du bien d'être avec ta famille ! »** lui affirma la jeune louve, tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

 **« Mais toi aussi Rub' t'es un peu de la famille, t'es comme une grande sœur pour moi. »** lui confia-t-il, d'un air un peu gêné. Mais il est vrai qu'il aimait Ruby telle une grande sœur. Elle prenait soin de lui, jouait avec lui, et partageait ensemble de bonnes parties de rire tout en se chamaillant gentiment, le genre de chose que l'on fait entre frère et sœur.

 **« Hum… être la grande sœur de cœur du digne fils de la Reine Regina et de la sauveuse Emma… ça me va ! »** affirma-t-elle dans un grand sourire. **« Bon aller cette fois je raccroche, cours chercher ta belle au bois dormant Regina, et reviens nous vite à Storybrook… avec elle ! »**

 **« Oh oui maman, ramène Emma s'il te plaît ! »** implora Henry de manière cependant un peu surjouée.

 _ **« Je vais faire mon maximum… je vous le promets… »**_ _leur répondit la brune, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses à l'idée de renter avec sa belle…_ _ **« Bisous et finissez bien votre voyage. »**_

 **« Bonne soirée Regina hihi, t'inquiètes pas je gère ! »**

 **« Bisous maman… je t'aime ne l'oublie pas, tu vas y arriver… à tous nous réunir, j'y crois moi ! »**

Sur ces belles paroles, elles raccrochèrent, chacune repartant dans des directions opposées. Ruby et Henry, chantant à tue-tête dans la voiture, trop heureux de voir enfin la situation s'améliorer. Regina, touchée et émue par les encouragements de Ruby et les paroles de son fils, la tête cependant pleine de questionnement. Il lui tardait d'arriver, de poser les yeux sur son amante, et de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, car un baiser valait des fois tous les mots du monde… elle s'imagina la scène, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire frissonner de plaisir… Oui c'était une bonne première approche… même si elle savait qu'elles devront discuter. Mais elle se força à ne pas trop faire de plans sur la comète, et, pour une fois de ne pas chercher à tout contrôler… mais juste… se laisser porter.

* * *

 **PENDANT CE TEMPS A BOSTON**

Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures en ce dimanche soir, Emma était avachie sur le canapée fixant

d'un regard vide son téléphone qui restait délibérément silencieux. Elle entendit la clef dans la serrure, certainement son colocataire qui rentrait. Celui-ci se doutant bien que son amie aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, lui avait proposé de rentrer le soir même, sa copine ayant une soirée entre filles, cela ne lui disait absolument rien d'y participer. Et puis dans ce genre d'évènement, les petits copains n'étaient pas forcément les bienvenus.

 **« Salut Emma ! Oula quelle tête magnifique ! »** la taquina-t-il dans l'espoir de lui arracher un sourire.

 **« 'lut… »** se contenta de répondre Emma en guise de salutation.

 **« Quelle humeur… ton weekend ne s'est pas bien passé ou quoi ? »** la questionna-t-il, même s'il savait très bien que l'origine de ses tourments n'était pas le déroulement de ces deux jours avec son fils et sa meilleure amie. Emma lui avait expliqué un peu sa relation avec Regina, enfin ce qu'il en restait, sans pour autant s'étaler trop dans les détails. Et puis il n'était pas curieux de nature, il avait respecté le désire de discrétion de son amie, en commençant par le nom de la petite ville où elle résidait, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

 **« Si si c'était cool… »**

 **« Tu devrais être contente dans ces cas là… »**

 **« Si tu le dis… »**

 **« Laisse-moi deviner… Regina ? »** se risqua-t-il dans l'espoir de faire parler la blonde.

 **« Huuuuum… »** souffla Emma… **« Oui encore et toujours elle, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle dans le weekend et j'en ai toujours aucune ! Et je n'en peux plus de ne jamais savoir sur quel pied danser avec elle… je l'aime putain, c'est pas compliquer à comprendre ça quand même ! »** finit-elle par lâcher, n'en pouvant plus de garder tout cela pour elle, tout en s'étant levée du canapée et faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement. Soudain son portable vibra dans sa poche, et son cœur faillit rater un battement. Elle pria de tout son être afin que ce soit Regina.

 **« Alors ? »** se permit son colocataire, l'ayant vu se saisir précipitamment de son portable, devinant qu'elle avait reçu un message.

 **« Alors c'est mon fils pour me dire qu'ils sont bien arrivés, et qu'il me souhaite une bonne soirée… »** répondit-elle d'un ton dépité.

 **« C'est bien la première fois que je ne te vois pas ravie suite à un message de ton fils. »**

 **« Non c'est pas ça mais j'aurai espéré que ce soit… »**

 **« Regina ? »**

 **« Oui… »**

 **« As-tu pris toi de ses nouvelles depuis votre dispute ? »**

 **« Euh… non… »**

 **« N'as-tu pas pensé que ce weekend elle a peut-être songé qu'il serait mieux de te laisser profiter de ton amie et de ton fils ? Fils qu'elle est en ce moment même en train d'écouter lui raconter le merveilleux weekend qu'il a passé avec son autre maman. Chose qui la fera sourire, et lorsque celui-ci sera au lit après une bonne douche et un bon repas qu'elle lui aura certainement confectionné avec amour, aux vues de ses talents de cuisinière dont tu m'as fait l'éloge, elle prendra son téléphone, et appellera certainement la femme qu'elle aime… ou elle attendra que celle-ci l'appelle… Cela devrait donc nous mener vers les vingt-deux heures… Il est dix-huit heures trente… aller va te prendre une bonne douche, et cela nous laisse largement le temps d'aller nous payer un petit apéro et quelques merveilleux tapas au bar juste en bas. Ce petit bar espagnol vient d'ouvrir il y a quelques mois, et il est parfait pour passer une bonne soirée tout en se changeant les idées. Banquettes super confortables, de délicieux cocktails, une sangria à tomber, et des tapas à s'en taper le cul par terre crois moi Emma. Et pour couronner le tout, une petite piste de dance histoire d'endiabler les soirées, ou juste digérer un peu les apéros et les tapas haha. Aller file et je te promets que pour vingt-deux heures on sera remonté et tu pourras appeler ta belle. »**

Emma resta ébahie devant la démonstration, quelque peu logique elle devait se l'avouer, de son ami. Elle opina du chef, partie se prendre une bonne douche, tout en pensant que partager quelques verres avec son collègue et déguster de bon tapas, malgré l'appétit qui lui manquait, lui viderait certainement la tête. Et puis elle reconnut qu'il lui avait bien vendu le lieu.

Et c'est ainsi, que pour dix-neuf heures trente ils descendirent au bar. Ils commandèrent de la sangria, la meilleure de tout Boston d'après son binôme, et mangèrent quelques tapas. Enfin ce fut surtout lui, Emma ayant plus bu que mangé. Pendant près d'une heure son collègue essayait de lui changer tant bien que mal les idées et Emma était admirative de toute sa patience face à l'air triste et fermé qu'elle avait, elle en était consciente. Ce dernier sortie cinq minute afin d'aller se fumer une petite cigarette, son seul défaut selon lui comme il aimait en plaisanter, pendant qu'Emma, après s'être enfilé une bonne moitié du pichet du litre de Sangria, partit se chercher un verre de scotch. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Perdue dans les limbes de la semi conscience par les trop nombreux verres qu'elle avait bu, les yeux fermés, elle sentit alors une présence auprès d'elle. Les ouvrant péniblement, la vision floutée par la fatigue, l'alcool et la lumière bien que celle-ci soit assez tamisée, elle devina une silhouette brune aux cheveux mi-longs la regardant intensément.

 **« Regina ? ... »** tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

Entendant un léger oui, d'elle ne savait trop d'où, elle se laissa tout de même entrainer sur la piste de danse, sentant un corps chaud se lover contre elle et commencer à entamer un slow avec elle. Légèrement troublée par cette présence si soudaine contre elle, de celle qu'elle croyait être sa belle, elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment Regina était là. Elle était persuadée qu'elle rêvait, son corps devant encore se trouver avachi sur la banquette de cuir confortable du bar, le verre à la main. Mais quand elle sentit des lèvres se coller contre les siennes dans un tendre et langoureux baiser ce fut l'électrochoc. Non, ce n'était pas Regina, elle reconnaîtrait ses baisers entre mile. Celui-ci n'avait rien de la douceur des siens, et ces lèvres inconnues ne ressemblait en rien à celles pulpeuses et sucrées de sa belle. Sa vision redevint nette d'un coup, tout comme ses esprits, et lorsqu'elle vit une brunette Latina la regarder avec un sourire ravageur elle la repoussa violemment, s'en voulant de s'être laissée ainsi emporter à cause de l'alcool… et de la fatigue.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle la vit… elle était là… à l'entrée du bar… la regardant avec des yeux emplis d'une immense colère et d'une profonde tristesse, où des larmes apparaissaient, et que même Emma pu distinguer malgré les mètres qui la séparaient d'elle. La brune tourna alors les talons et sortie du bar sans un regard pour Emma.

 **« Et putain merde ! Regina attend ! »** rugit Emma, sous le regard interloqué de tous les clients, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se rua à l'extérieur, passant devant son ami qui venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, et réussi à rattraper la brune.

 **« Regina attend, s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »** l'implora-t-elle toute en lui attrapant tendrement la main. Main que son amante eut tôt fait de dégager de son emprise.

 **« Ne me touche pas Emma ! »** hurla-t-elle, les larmes coulant le long de ses fines pommettes halées.

 **« Regina, attends, j'te jure que je croyais que c'était toi ! Je pensais même rêver quand cette conne m'a entraîné sur le piste de danse… j'ai… j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir, et plus la fatigue… et le manque de toi… bah oui j'ai cru rêver… que c'était toi… qui me revenait… enfin… mais quand j'ai senti ses lèvres totalement inconnues m'embrasser, ça a été l'électrochoc, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas toi et que ces putains de verres avaient joué des tours à mon esprit… mais tu me manques tellement Regina… s'il te plaît… ne repart pas… si tu es là c'est pour une bonne raison… tu… tu es revenue pour que l'on se voit… parce que je te manquais… ? »** tenta d'expliquer Emma, les yeux également brillant de larmes. Mais pourquoi avait-elle autant bu !

 **« Oui je suis revenue parce que tu me manquais cruellement, mais voir cette salope poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes, ça non, je ne peux pas le supporter, et tu ne t'es pas vraiment débattue au début… »** cracha-t-elle au visage de la blonde tout en tournant les talons. L'image de cette femme avec Emma, SON Emma, était pire qu'un cauchemar. Oui elle était jalouse, jalouse de voir qu'une autre personne qu'elle, s'était emparé des lèvres de la blonde. Ses pensées, brouillées aussi par la fatigue, le stress accumulé des dernières semaines et le choc, ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche pour rester calme.

 **« Attends Regina… tu… tu ne rentres tout de même pas à Storybrook là ? »**

 **« Même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas, je suis venue en bus. Il y a un hôtel là-bas en face de chez toi, je vais me prendre une chambre pour cette nuit… je voudrais juste dormir… je suis exténuée… »** lui répondit-elle d'un air froid et distant avant de partir pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Emma s'apprêta à la rattraper mais une main saisissant son bras lui en empêchant.

 **« Laisse là se calmer un peu… tu iras la voir demain matin… une fois reposée et que tu auras décuvé un peu aussi »** lui conseilla son ami.

 **« Ha bah là pour le coup j'ai décuvé t'inquiètes pas !... Putain mais quelle conne je fais bordel ! »**

 **« C'est ma faute Emma je n'aurais pas dû te proposer de sortir ce soir. »**

 **« Non arrête tu n'y es pour rien. Sortir aurait pu me faire du bien si je n'avais pas noyé ma peine avec ses putains de boissons. »** pesta-t-elle contre elle-même.

 **« Viens, rentrons à l'appart, et tu iras retrouver ta belle à la première heure demain… »** lui conseilla-t-il ne sachant lui-même pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait que vaguement aperçu la scène mais avait cependant compris qu'Emma avait bel et bien halluciné, à cause d'un trop plein de tout…

Cela faisait une bonne demie heure que Regina errait dans les rues de Boston, pestant encore contre elle-même d'avoir fui devant Emma, alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une seule et unique chose, retrouver les tendres bras protecteurs de sa belle, se lover tout contre son corps chaud, et sceller ses lèvres pulpeuses sur celles fines et sucrées de sa sauveuse. Car oui elle avait vu toute la scène, oui elle avait bien compris qu'Emma n'était pas dans son état normal et avait pris la fille pour elle, devinant, au mouvement de ses lèvres que sa blonde avait même prononcé son prénom. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle nie encore et toujours l'évidence… Elle avait pris peur déjà en arrivant à l'appartement d'Emma, et de ne trouver personne. Elle s'était sentie soudain seule et perdue dans cette grande ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Paniquée, s'imaginant encore que son Emma était partie avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait décidé d'aller reprendre un peu de forces et se calmer dans ce petit bar à tapas espagnol qu'elle avait repéré, en pensant appeler sa blonde afin de savoir où celle-ci était.

Et là quand elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait vu cette garce profiter de l'état second d'Emma pour la draguer et l'embrasser sans son consentement, cela avait été un choc pour Regina. Un choc de ne pas avoir réagi avant et de placer une bonne droite à cette fille, et au diable les bonnes manières pour une fois. Un choc aussi de sentir ce profond et puissant sentiment de jalousie l'envahir alors, lui faisant prendre conscience à quel point elle tenait à Emma. A part Henry, elle ne tenait à personne d'autre comme cela, et elle fut encore effrayée de se sentir soudain si dépendante de quelqu'un. Son reflexe de défense avait une nouvelle fois été le rejet et la fuite. Elle ressassait sans cesse les paroles qu'elle avait reçu des différentes personnes ces derniers jours, la voix joyeuse de son fils chéri et de Ruby au téléphone, les mots et les encouragements des Charming, alors qu'ils s'étaient tant haïs auparavant. _Autorise-toi le bonheur Regina… Va rejoindre ton véritable amour… Maman je t'aime et reviens avec Emma…_

Ça en était assez ! Son petit jeu de gamine boudeuse avait assez duré, ce soir elle passerait la nuit dans les bras de sa belle et nul par ailleurs et demain elles rentreraient ensemble à Storybrook… retrouver leur famille, leurs amis, leur ville, leur petit bout de monde à elles… pour toujours. Certains signes ne trompaient pas en effet, et elle avait suffisamment nié l'évidence. Sortant enfin de ses pensées, et relevant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue et avait en face d'elle une sombre impasse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir son téléphone afin de s'aider du GPS pour retrouver celle qu'elle aimait, elle sentit un corps froid et hostile se coller contre elle, dans son dos, ainsi que le contact glacé de ce qui devait être une lame, sur sa gorge. Et cette voix, horrible, rustre, et emplie de perversité.

 **« Si tu cries bébé, j'te fais la peau de suite… et c'est bien dommage… car j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi avant… tu es tout à fait mon style… »**

 **« Regina !...Non… »** hurla Emma qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut sur son canapé.

 **« Quoi Regina ?... Emma tu trembles et tu es toute pâle… tu as dû faire un cauchemar… calme toi ! »** lui dit son colocataire tout en lui tendant son chocolat chaud, soupoudré de cannelle.

 **« Non ce n'était pas un cauchemar, j'ai eu comme …. Un flash… ou plutôt un horrible pressentiment…et j'ai eu une douleur aigüe au cœur, il…. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Regina… je … je ne l'explique pas mais je l'ai** _ **senti**_ **… »** tenta d'expliquer Emma, totalement paniquée à l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

 **« Ok… écoute on va aller à son hôtel, voir si elle a bien pris une chambre… si ce n'est pas le cas nous aviserons…. On arrivera bien à la localiser avec son téléphone en espérant qu'il soit allumé et qu'elle l'ai toujours sur elle… mais chaque chose en son temps… »** la rassura son ami, bien conscient malgré lui que quelque chose clochait au vue du comportement d'Emma. Il avait plusieurs fois entendu que lorsque deux personnes étaient très fortement liées, elles pouvaient ressentir des vagues de sensations provenant de l'autre même à distance. Il savait cela vrai pour les jumeaux… peut être que c'était aussi le cas lorsqu'un puissant amour unissait deux personnes… Sans plus attendre, et après avoir caché un couteau dans ses bottes, vieux réflexe de planques un peu risquées, et faute de revolver, Emma sortie en trombe de l'appartement, enfilant au passage sa veste de cuir rouge, suivis de son ami. Ce dernier se dépêcha de fermer l'habitation avant de rattraper la blonde déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre, n'ayant pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Regina avait le souffle court… elle pensa rêver mais lorsqu'elle abaissa légèrement les yeux elle put apercevoir la lame luisante d'un long couteau, tenu par la main énorme et puissante d'un homme. Elle sentit un violent coup dans sa nuque qui lui fit presque perdre connaissance. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se débattre face à cet individu qui paraissait très grand et très musclé, se sentant totalement impuissante sans sa magie. Il la chargea sans scrupules sur son dos, la portant comme un vulgaire sac de patate et se dirigea vers ce que la brune pensa être une voiture. Elle venait d'être enlevée, elle allait être séquestrée, violentée, probablement violée, alors que si elle n'avait pas encore fait des siennes, elle aurait pu être dans les bras de sa belle et tendre Emma. Elle se concentra fortement sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie à ses côtés avec leur fils, voulant s'imprégner, pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore, de sentiments agréables. Elle se savait perdue, personne ne sachant où elle était et Emma la croyant à l'hôtel, en train de lui tourner le dos une énième fois. Elle essaya d'ancrer dans son esprits les traits fins de son visage, sa belle crinière blonde flamboyante, essayant de se rappeler la sensation de ses douces caresses sur son corps… car elle le savait, plus jamais elle ne reverrait le visage de son véritable amour sur cette terre…

* * *

 **Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plaît ! Ok j'avoue, fin de chapitre pas vraiment au top… MAIS, je pensais qu'un seul chapitre serait suffisent pour finir cette histoire mais non. Je veux vraiment un beau final et ne pas la bâcler, donc il y en aura deux (et peut être un épilogue si vous êtes sages :p)**

 **Etant en vacances demain pour 15 jours (oui enfin des vacances !), je vais avoir le temps de bien peaufiner mes deux derniers chapitres (qui seront longs également). Ma deuxième semaine de vacances je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir accès beaucoup à internet, donc pour ne pas vous faire patienter 15 jours entre 2 chapitres, vous aurez donc les deux derniers la semaine prochaine, bien sûr pas le même jour hein, il faut faire durer un peu le plaisir hein. Bon ça va mieux ?**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite un excellent weekend, prenez bien soin de vous, et à très vite alors ! J'attends vos reviews que j'aime toujours autant lire !**


	15. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon voilà comme promis me revoilà un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Bon j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que surtout vous n'avez pas trop chaud avec toute cette canicule !**

 **Désolée vraiment pour la fin du chapitre 14, je sais qu'elle était loin d'être rassurante, mais tout va se jouer dans ce chapitre…**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui mettent des reviews, mettent mon histoire en favoris et la suivent, ainsi que ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre également, du fond du cœur merci !**

 **Alors ma chère guest, je suis sincèrement navrée de t'avoir mise dans tous tes états, surtout que ce retournement de situation je l'imaginais dès le début. Tu parlais d'un électrochoc pour Regina dans ta review précédente, le voilà… bon pas comme tu le pensais ok… Et oui je sais que nos deux belles je ne les ménage pas vraiment mais c'est ainsi que je voyais mon histoire ne me demande pas pourquoi… Il fallait quelques rebondissements finaux, afin de tous vous maintenir en haleine. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus…**

 **Aller je ne vous fais pas d'avantage languir, voici la suite**

 **Ah oui et bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC, sauf ce qui sors de ma tête haha.**

 **Enjoy et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Emma sortit de son immeuble tel une lionne se jetant sur sa proie, traversa la rue de la même manière, ne prenant même pas le temps de regarder si le feu pour les piétons était vert, manquant de provoquer un accident, et de se faire écraser plus d'une fois. Ce qui lui valut de nombreux coups de klaxons, ce à quoi elle répondit, par un majeur savamment pointé dans les airs. Arrivée à l'hôtel en face de chez elle où Regina devait prendre une chambre, elle déboula précipitamment dans le hall d'entrée de celui-ci, bousculant au passage un couple accompagné d'un jeune enfant qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Ces derniers pestèrent contre cette furie blonde, lui faisant remarquer son impolitesse. Emma ne calcula même pas les lamentations de ces clients, n'ayant en ligne de mire que le bureau d'accueil de l'hôtel. Une fois devant celui-ci, un autre couple venant tout juste d'en finir avec l'hôtesse, elle se jeta sur le comptoir, cognant encore les malheureuses personnes qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. La responsable, ainsi que ceux-ci la regardèrent d'un air hébété, choqués par tant de brutalité. Son ami arriva alors, après avoir eu le plus grand mal à suivre cette flèche en furie d'Emma.

 **« Est-ce que cette femme vous dit quelque chose ? A-t-elle pris une chambre chez vous pour la nuit ? »** hurla-t-elle à la pauvre femme de l'accueil, tout en lui mettant sous le nez une photo de Regina qu'elle avait précieusement gardé dans son téléphone, et qui ne comprenait en rien sa précipitation.

 **« Emma ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! »** lui ordonna son colocataire, essoufflé par sa course effrénée. **« Bonsoir Madame, et veuillez excusez mon amie pour sa précipitation. »** ajouta-t-il à la réceptionniste, se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise face au manque de civilité d'Emma.

 **« Euh oui pardon… Bonsoir Madame… cette femme répond au nom de Regina Mills et elle aurait dû prendre une chambre chez vous il y a une heure grand maximum… »** expliqua la blonde de manière précipitée. Elle n'arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se calmer même avec tous les efforts du monde. Sa belle était en danger, elle le sentait, et elle perdait du temps à demander un renseignement dont elle avait, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer pourquoi, déjà la réponse.

 **« Bonsoir Monsieur, bonsoir Sheriff. »** répondit cependant leur interlocutrice, se passant de leur sourire. **« Nous ne sommes pas sensé révéler l'identité de nos clients, mais aux vues de votre insigne je suppose que vous enquêtez sur une disparition ? »** expliqua calmement celle-ci, légèrement outrée par le comportement de cette blonde, à la chevelure complètement décoiffée.

Emma ne comprit pas tout de suite ce à quoi cette femme faisait référence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le réflexe de baisser ses yeux sur sa veste en cuir rouge, où trônait encore son étoile de sheriff, qu'elle avait, plus ou moins volontairement, oublié de remettre à Regina lors de sa démission, qui plus est non acceptée. Un geste prouvant bien encore une fois son envie de ne pas quitter à jamais Strorybrook, et qui lui rappela que malgré la situation compliquée avec Regina, elle n'avait jamais cessé d''espérer à un avenir meilleur. Avenir qu'elle avait touché du doigt ce soir, mais qui fut de courte durée. Si seulement elle n'avait pas autant bu, si seulement elle ne s'était pas laissée envahir par la tristesse du manque de son amante, et n'avait pas succombé aux fantasmes de son esprit. Se secouant la tête pour chasser ses remords qui l'empêchaient alors d'agir convenablement, se bénissant au passage d'avoir gardé son étoile de sheriff, elle s'empressa de répondre à la question qu'on venait de lui poser, inspirant profondément afin de paraître le plus crédible possible. Même si elle venait juste de se faire bien griller sur toute la longueur.

 **« Oui c'est exact ! Son fils nous a appelé il y a une heure de cela, n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de sa mère, en déplacement sur Boston apparemment, depuis le début de l'après-midi. Chose anormale selon lui. Il nous a transmis votre adresse où elle lui avait dit qu'elle prendrait une chambre pour une nuit. »** menti Emma, inventa une légère histoire, espérant que cette écervelée allait arrêter ces questions stupides et leur donner une réponse rapide.

Voyant l'air fermé du sheriff et de son adjoint probablement, bien que dépourvu d'insigne, la réceptionniste ne chercha pas à comprendre plus et se dépêcha de regarder dans le fichier des réservations. Des clients attendaient derrière, elle était seule, et voir des policiers dans un endroit tel que celui-ci n'était jamais très rassurant pour la clientèle.

 **« Huum… alors… non je n'ai aucune réservation à ce nom-là pour ce soir… attendez… non hier soir non plus… Et puis de toute façon le visage que vous m'avez montré ne me dis rien et je suis ici depuis midi. D'une part je suis assez physionomiste, et d'autre part une femme de cette classe, cela ne passe pas inaperçu chez nous. Nous accueillons principalement des familles, alors des femmes d'affaires pensez-vous que je m'en serai souvenue ! »** les informa-t-elle, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils s'en iraient au plus vite, la laissant ainsi reprendre le cours normal de son activité.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la photo. Il est vrai que son amante faisait très businesswoman dessus. Vêtue de son éternel ensemble jupe noire cintrée et chemisier crème, en soie, au décolleté suggestif, recouvert par une veste spencer noire également, épousant parfaitement sa fine taille et ses hanches voluptueuses. Et pour finir elle avait bien évidemment ses talons aiguilles hors de prix, dont la hauteur rendrait jalouse la statue de la liberté. Emma c'était toujours demandé comment elle faisait à se déplacer avec de telles échasses, elle qui avait déjà du mal à tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes solidement ancrées dans le sol, avec ses bottes à semelles plates. Elle sourit bêtement au souvenir de cette photo, un soir où sa compagne était rentée assez tôt de la mairie. Elles avaient profité du fait qu'Henry fasse ses devoirs sagement au salon pour se retrouver dans l'intimité de leur chambre. L'ensemble de madame le Maire, aussi sexy était-il, n'avait pas fait long feu face à une Emma, alors envahie par un ardent désir de retrouver le contact de la peau nue de sa brune contre la sienne, et de lui faire rapidement oublier sa dure journée de travail. Revivront-elles seulement des moments comme ceux-ci… La réponse de la réceptionniste avait confirmé les craintes d'Emma, qui, malgré la très étrange sensation de panique qui l'avait frappée i peine quelques minutes, espérait malgré tout que sa brune fût en sécurité à l'hôtel.

Une main puissante la sortie de ses rêveries, et l'entraîna alors dehors, une voix d'homme remerciant au passage leur informatrice et s'excusant encore pour le dérangement. Emma ne dit mot, elle n'en avait pas la force, elle sentait son monde s'écrouler petit à petit sous ses pieds. Elle savait que lors d'un enlèvement les premières heures étaient cruciales si on voulait avoir une chance de retrouver la victime… en vie… Cette dernière pensée la fit frissonner. Non, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne devait pas penser au pire, et se concentrer sur ses recherches. Mais par où commencer, comment s'y prendre…

 **« Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de prendre un autre hôtel… plus luxueux ? »** tenta son ami dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu, ne croyant pas vraiment lui-même en ses propos. Regina avait en effet tout intérêt à prendre un hôtel tout près de l'appartement d'Emma, et celui-ci était le seul du quartier.

 **« OUI BIEN SUR FAISONS TOUS LES HOTELS DE LA VILLE ALORS, COMME CELA LE RAVISSEUR DE REGINA AURA LARGEMENT LE TEMPS DE DISPOSER D'ELLE COMME IL LE SOUHAITE ! »** hurla-t-elle à son ami, avant de laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues, rougies par la chaleur dégagée en elle par l'énervement, l'inquiétude et le stress.

 **« Emma ! On est pas certain qu'elle ait été enlevée… peut-être a-t-elle été simplement faire un tour… »**

 **« Mais putain puisque j'te dis que je l'ai senti ! Je ne l'explique pas, mais JE SAIS, qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Regina… »** le coupa-t-elle dans un énième accès de rage.

 **« Appelle là ? »**

 **« Oui bien sûr, pour que son ravisseur lui enlève la seule chose qui pourrait nous aider à la localiser, et par la même occasion nous fournir aussi les coordonnées GPS de sa planque hein… »**

 **« Et comment veux-tu la localiser, ici maintenant… je connais bien quelqu'un qui a du matos pour le faire… sans passer par la voie légale on va dire… mais il est en vacances en Afrique en ce moment… Par ce que je me doute bien que tu ne souhaites pas avertir les forces de l'ordre d'ici ? ... »** la questionna-t-il. Il avait bien compris qu'un mystère entourait la vie actuelle d'Emma, et qu'elle souhaitait en dire le moins possible. Preuve en était lorsqu'il avait croisé d'anciennes connaissances et qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle était partie quelque temps en France, afin d'apprendre le français. Langue dont elle n'avait jamais su prononcer un mot…

 **« Tu supposes bien en effet… Attend j'ai peut-être une idée ! »** s'exclama Emma. Elle s'était rappelée alors soudain que son fils lui avait fait télécharger sur son cellulaire, une application qui permettait de prendre des photos avec toutes sortes de filtres rigolos, et même de faire des petites vidéos avec des changements de voix comiques. Ils avaient passé une soirée entière à s'amuser à se photographier et se filmer ainsi, tout en changeant leur voix, ce qui leur avait valu plus d'un fou rire. Regina l'avait également téléchargée, et si Emma savait que pour sa part, elle l'avait-elle encore dans son téléphone, elle n'en était pas aussi sûre en ce qui concernait la brune. Toujours à tout vouloir que tout soit bien rangé et à sa place, même l'écran d'accueil de son téléphone avait le droit régulièrement à un nettoyage d'applications inutiles. Elle se souvenait que celle-ci avait un système de géolocalisation, que l'on pouvait activer ou non, afin de voir où ses amis étaient dans le monde. Elles l'avaient toutes les deux activée, et cela les avait bien fait rire avec Henry de voir que la carte les localisait en pleine zone marécageuses. En effet Storybrook n'existait pas aux yeux du monde sans magie, les rares personnes s'avançant aussi loin dans le Maine, n'y voyaient que boue et marécages, dissuadant rapidement même le plus courageux des aventuriers d'y pénétrer, leur avait alors expliqué Regina.

Navigant dans l'application, elle réussit enfin à retrouver cette foutue carte, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut l'emoji, fortement ressemblant elle devait l'admettre, de son amante. Celui-ci avançait de manière bien trop rapide pour une personne à pied.

 **« Là ! Regarde ! »** lança-t-elle à son ami qui l'observait faire depuis quelques minutes, sans oser dire mots.

 **« Ah toi aussi tu t'amuses avec ça ! »** plaisanta-t-il histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais il se calma vite aux vues du regard noir que lui lança Emma, dont les prunelles bleu azur avaient perdu tout côté chaleureux. Il s'empressa de regarder la carte que son amie lui tendit via son téléphone, tout en gardant elle aussi un œil dessus. **« Elle se dirige vers les anciens docks on dirait, ceux juste de l'autre côté du quartier… »** constata-t-il d'un air inquiet, car en effet ces lieux en général mal famés, où vivaient pas mal de loubards en cavale, n'était pas vraiment des endroits de balade nocturnes idéaux, même pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la ville. En général toute personne sensée les évitait. Et d'après les nombreuses descriptions qu'Emma lui avait faites d'elle, Regina était une femme très sensée… un peu trop peut-être.

 **« Oui et cela te semble normal qu'à presque vingt-et-une heures, ma compagne qui ne connait nullement la ville aille vers un lieu que tout le monde sait qu'il faut éviter ? »** l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton impatient, le décompte des minutes résonnant inlassablement dans sa tête, amenuisant petit à petit les chances de retrouver la brune… en vie qui plus est.

 **« J'y vais ! »** lâcha-t-elle, ne supportant plus l'inaction dont ils faisaient preuve depuis presque une heure.

 **« Attend Emma tu peux pas y aller seule c'est trop dangereux, on va prendre mon pick-up, j'ai un revolver dedans… des fois que… »**

 **« Non, en voiture cela prendra trop de temps entre les feux et la circulation sans parler de ces putains de sens unique !** **Rejoins moi là-bas avec ta voiture si tu veux, moi j'y vais à pied, en courant j'en ai pour dix minutes maxi. Je te tiens informé une fois sur place. Comme pour les planques, portable en silencieux, vibreur éteint afin de pouvoir communiquer sans se faire prendre. A toute à l'heure ! »** lâcha une Emma, déjà partie dans sa course folle à la recherche de sa compagne.

* * *

Regina était plongée dans le noir total, son ravisseur ayant bien pris soin de la bâillonner ainsi que de lui lier pieds et poings avec du gros scotch. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, faisant ainsi croire à celui-ci qu'elle était dans les vapes. Ce qui était à moitié vrai. Entre la fatigue, le stress, le manque de nourriture et d'eau, que son corps commençait à lui rappeler, sans parler de ce qu'elle devina être le côté de la main de l'homme qui lui avait asséné un violent coup dans le bas de sa nuque, elle se demandait comment elle faisait à être encore un temps soi peut consciente. Elle devina avoir été jetée sans vergogne dans ce qui devait être un coffre de voiture, et on l'amenait maintenant vers elle ne sait où, mais bien loin de sa belle blonde en tous les cas. Elle était recroquevillée dans le coffre dans une position peu confortable, les secousses dues aux irrégularités de la route et à la conduite certainement rustre de son ravisseur, n'arrangeaient en rien la situation.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui parut interminable, elle sentit le véhicule se stopper et une portière claquer, signe que son agresseur était sorti. En entendant le déclic de l'ouverture de la malle arrière, elle prit soin de refermer ses yeux, et de continuer de lui donner l'illusion qu'elle était inconsciente. Serait-il dupe ou pas, elle n'en avait que faire. Regina, toute fierté qu'elle avait, ne voulait nullement donner le plaisir à son kidnappeur de lui montrer un regard empli d'un mélange de peur et de tristesse.

 **« Tu fais encore dodo ma puce… t'as raison prend des forces pour ce qui t'attends… »** lâcha l'inconnu de cette voix toujours aussi rustre et pleine de perversité.

La chargeant encore tel un vulgaire objet, le buste de la brune était positionné sur l'épaule de l'homme, ses pieds pendant dans le vide au niveau de son abdomen, ses bras ballant dans son dos. Celui-ci ne se privait pas pour la tenir par les fesses, où il avait pris bien soin de déposer son énorme main, et de la resserrer légèrement. Regina aurait tellement voulu lui arracher le cœur et le broyer petit à petit sous ses yeux, afin de ne voir que terreur et souffrance dans ceux-ci, regard dont elle se délectait tellement du temps où elle était l'Evil Queen. Et même si maintenant ce genre d'émotion n'était plus celle qu'elle voulait ressentir, elle aurait payé très cher afin d'avoir un peu de magie et de faire subir cette torture à cet individu grossier, pervers et dangereux, pour avoir osé la kidnapper, elle toute Reine qu'elle était, et la toucher ainsi, sans son consentement, de ses mains sales.

Elle se risqua à ouvrir un peu les yeux, se sachant la tête dans son dos, il ne saurait le voir. Elle put vaguement discerner un genre de port désaffecté, se doutant qu'elle devait être au milieu d'anciens docks. Elle se souvenait qu'il y avait ce genre de chose à Boston pour avoir regardé le plan de la ville où s'était réfugié Emma. A cette pensée, elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Le visage de la blonde déjà la rassura, et puis elle avait l'air de se trouver toujours sur Boston. La nuit étant à peine tombée le trajet en voiture n'avait pas dû être si long que cela. Elle tourna légèrement les yeux, sentant la nausée lui venir, causée par la situation inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et la démarche de l'homme qui était bien loin d'être gracieuse. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut son petit sac de voyage, se balançant au gré du rythme de la marche, tenu fermement par l'autre main de son kidnappeur. Quelque chose de blanc dépassait de la poche extérieure de celui-ci. C'était son mouchoir en tissu, quelle avait sorti afin d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient encore coulées le long de ses joues, que trop habituées ces temps si à accueillir ces longs sillons humides et salés. Elle se bénie pour une fois d'avoir fourré celui-ci dans son sac sans prendre la peine de le ranger. Elle tenta de l'attraper le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'inconnu, et une fois celui-ci en main, devinant aux légères ombres qui approchaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à pénétrer dans un bâtiment, elle le lâcha part terre. Un simple mouchoir trouvé au sol ne voulait rien dire, mais celui-ci était unique. Emma l'avait découvert dans la boutique de Gold, et le lui avait offert, lorsqu'elle était venue s'installer au manoir et que … tout allait bien. Sur le blanc immaculé du tissu, trônait en plein milieu deux magnifiques cygnes entrelacés, dessinant ainsi avec leur cou un cœur. Sur le haut de la tête de chacun d'eux, une couronne, et au-dessous, une inscription, surmontée de deux magnifiques ailes noires, dont le détail des plumes était impressionnant. SWANQUEEN. Cela avait fait rire Emma, et lui faisait penser à leur couple. Le cygne pour le nom de famille de cette dernière, et la couronne, en référence à la brune. Elle sourit encore à ce souvenir heureux, se demandant même si Rumple n'avait créé exprès ce motif pour elles… probablement pour lui envoyer encore un signe…. Toujours est-il que s'il y avait le _moindre infiniment microscopique_ espoir qu'Emma passe par là et qu'elle trouve le bout de tissu à terre, elle saurait que Regina, n'était pas loi. La brune n'y croyait pas trop, mais après tout l'espoir était la dernière chose qui lui restait. Ça et le souvenir des doux bras de la femme qu'elle aime, l'enlacer tendrement, avec leur fils jouant joyeusement dans la piscine du jardin du manoir. Rare moment où ils avaient été tous les trois ensemble… tel une famille.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'individu l'amenait bien dans une maison, enfin du moins une pièce avec quatre murs. Un canapé à moitié défoncé, dont les ressorts transperçaient par endroit le tissu, qui devait être beige à la base, mais qui affichait une couleur noire de crasse maintenant, se trouvait le long du mur à gauche de l'entrée. Le reste de l'endroit était juste assez grand pour accueillir une table basse, dans le même état que le canapé, des restes de pizza, des cadavres de bières et un cendrier plein à craquer, pas que de cigarettes d'après ce que constata Regina. Elle put également entrevoir un vieux poste de télévision, installé en face du canapé à même le sol, avec une antenne, faite de cintres apparemment, trônant dessus. Il y avait aussi un léger recoin juste à gauche de l'entrée, abritant un unique lavabo, à moitié cassé, surmonté d'une étagère en bois, reflétant à merveille l'état délabré de l'habitation, si l'on pouvait qualifier cela ainsi. Sur cette dernière, tenait par elle ne savait qu'elle exploit, un réchaud à gaz et quelques boîtes de conserves. Ce fut tout ce que put distinguer Regina, les quelques minutes qu'avait duré la traversé de la minuscule pièce par l'homme, ralenti probablement par le désordre et l'étroitesse des passages, avant de se diriger vers une porte, situé dans le prolongement du canapé, le long du mur. Lorsque son ravisseur l'ouvrit la secousse qu'elle sentit alors, plus violente que les autres, lui fit imaginer qu'il descendait un escalier, les menant probablement dans une cave. Interrogation confirmée, quand elle aperçut malgré la pénombre, des sortes de marches, en ciment, elles aussi plus toutes jeunes, les trous béants dans celles-ci en témoignant.

Arrivé en bas sans avoir perdu l'équilibre par elle ne savait qu'elle miracle, l'homme la posa violement sur ce qui lui sembla être une chaise. Les yeux toujours fermés, feignant encore l'inconscience elle sentit que l'inconnu lui attachait les bras aux accoudoirs, et les mollets aux pieds de ce qui lui servait d'assise, toujours avec cet horrible mais fort paralysant scotch noir. Puis elle sentit la présence humaine près d'elle s'éloigner, et se risqua à entrouvrir un œil. Il lui tournait le dos, devant une espèce de petite table positionnée contre les escaliers, mais qu'elle n'avait pas vue durant leur descente périlleuse, malgré l'absence de balustrade le long des marches. Cependant ce qu'elle réussit à entrapercevoir sur cette table de fortune, lui arracha un long frisson de panique, et heureusement qu'elle était bâillonnée, car sinon elle aurait hurlé de terreur. Plusieurs couteaux, de taille toutes différentes, dont l'homme était en train d'affûter l'un d'eux, et des tenailles, étaient disposés sur le meuble. Elle devina aussi un paquet de cigarette qui ne devait pas être prévu pour son utilisation normale supposa-t-elle, à en voir quelques mégots éparpillés devant celui-ci, plus ou moins entamés, mais dont l'arrêt de la combustion, aux vues de la ligne parfaite de tabac froid et éteint, avait certainement dû être causé par un contact sur… de la peau humaine… les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir.

Elle les ferma du plus fort qu'elle put afin que celles-ci meurent avant de naître sur ses pommettes, d'une blancheur alors diaphane, elle qui avait pourtant d'habitude un joli teint halé. Elle se força alors à repenser à Emma, à son fils, à son manoir, sa ville, et ses visages chaleureux tel que Ruby, Granny, David, et même Snow en faisait alors partie ! Elle s'imagina encore la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir au côté de son véritable amour, avec son petit prince, se promenant librement dans Storybrook, affichant leur bonheur aux yeux de tous les habitants. Citoyens qui ne manqueraient pas de les saluer, heureux de les voir ainsi former une joyeuse petite famille. Famille atypique et surprenante quant au passé de chacune, mais pleine de symboles tel que l'espoir, le pardon et la rédemption, pour une ancienne Evil Queen qui serait devenue la compagne, et pourquoi pas la femme, de la fille des Charming, couple royal régnant jadis sur la forêt enchantée.

La princesse et sa reine, une bien belle histoire, qui ne verrait probablement jamais le jour… non… au lieu de faire confiance à Emma, à leur amour, à la puissance du véritable amour, elle avait encore succombé à ses démons, créés de toute pièce par sa mère, qui n'avait en fait cherché qu'à la priver de ce magnifique sentiment. Elle l'avait ainsi poussée dans les profondeurs sans fonds des ténèbres, symbole de toute puissance selon sa mère, et que Regina avait bien sûr cru. Croyance qui fut ébranlée par l'arrivée de cette blonde maladroite, mais tellement adorable dans sa vie. Leur début avait été loin d'être facile, mais elles avaient été attirées l'une par l'autre dès leur premier regard, Regina en était maintenant certaine. Emma lui avait par la suite fait entrevoir ce qu'était le bonheur. Et elle décida de graver en elle cette sensation de plénitude éphémère qu'elle avait éprouvé, afin d'affronter au mieux les violences que le monstre qui l'avait enlevée s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. Elle était et resterait une Reine, et elle mourrait comme une Reine, en toute dignité, sans que son ravisseur ne lui arrache une larme ou un cri.

L''image des traits fins de la blonde qu'elle essayait de figer dans son esprit, ses yeux bleu azur la fixant avec tendresse, et la sensation de ses bras fins et musclés, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte protectrice, lui donnerait le dernier élan de courage dont elle avait besoin. La force de l'amour la fera résister à quelques tortures que ce soit, ne donnant pas le plaisir à cet individu dépourvu d'âme de jouir de ses peines et de ses douleurs. Car il était bien évident que, ce genre de personne prenait un malin plaisir à se délecter des souffrances qu'elles infligeaient à leurs victimes sans défense, allant jusqu'à leur ôter la vie.

Regina senti un choc extrêmement violent sur sa joue, causé par la main démesurée que le monstre venait d'abattre sur celle-ci, lui faisant par la même occasion tourner la tête d'une manière brutale et non sans douleur.

 **« Allez petite catin, assez dormi, passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant hahaha »** lança-t-il d'une voix diabolique emplit d'une perversité et d'une méchanceté dont même l'Evil Queen n'avait jamais fait preuve.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent. Jamais cependant, aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il ne lui avait semblé être allée aussi vite. L'adrénaline et la peur immense de perdre sa Reine, la femme de sa vie, celle qui ne cessait de faire battre son cœur depuis plusieurs années maintenant, lui avait probablement donné des ailes. Oubliant son essoufflement et l'étourdissement causé par sa course effrénée dans la ville, elle se trouvait maintenant enfin là où elle avait alors géolocalisé Regina il y a de cela à peine un quart d'heure. Elle regarda de nouveau l'application mais l'émoji de sa belle n'était plus. Son cœur se serra encore plus. Portable éteint, volé, ou pas de réseau…

Tachant tant bien que mal de vider son esprit de tous ses tourments et interrogations, elle se concentra comme elle put sur le terrain. Des docks abandonnés à perte de vue, apparemment dépourvus de toute vie, voilà le décor qui se dressait alors sous ses yeux. Mais cependant pas si vides que cela. Une voiture noire, pas très neuve aux vues des nombreuses rayures et chocs sur la carrosserie, trônait au milieu de cette lande de terre perdue au milieu de l'immensité qu'était cette grande ville de Boston. Première preuve d'une présence humaine. S'approchant de celle-ci prudemment, elle constata, au toucher du capot, que le moteur était encore chaud. L'engin venait donc d'arriver il y a peu.

Observant encore plus attentivement le terrain, tout en veillant à ce que personne ne l'espionne elle tacha d'adopter un air décontracté, comme si elle se baladait tranquillement dans cet endroit normalement déserté de tout être humain sensé. Elle aperçut alors un amas blanc à une cinquantaine de mètre d'elle, malgré la nuit qui tombait petit à petit sur la ville. S'avançant en essayant de ne pas trop se précipiter tout de même, elle se saisit de cet étrange objet. Son cœur rata non pas un mais une bonne dizaine de battements à la vue du mouchoir de Regina, qu'elle lui avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce bout de tissu était unique, de par ce qu'il y avait dessus. Relevant alors les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il se trouva devant un petit escalier de bois, menant à une entrée d'un genre de cabane, comme on en trouvait alors plein le long des docks, et qui servaient autrefois de lieu repos aux marins.

Fourrant le mouchoir dans sa poche elle gravit dans une extrême prudence ces marches délabrées, étant consciente que le moindre petit bruit, aussi infime soit-il, pouvait alerter un éventuel ravisseur de sa présence, et ainsi mettre encore plus en danger Regina. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée après une ascension si lente qu'elle lui sembla durer des heures, elle se retrouva en face d'une porte en bois, à peu près dans le même état que l'escalier… entrouverte… En y regardant mieux, c'était la seule porte ainsi déverrouillée parmi les quelques autres entrées présentes le long des quais. Le ravisseur de sa brune devait être un amateur car entre la voiture stationnée en plein milieu de la plateforme, le mouchoir certainement abandonné par Regina, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était consciente, et la porte ouverte, étaient autant de fautes qu'un professionnel ne faisait pas, prenant toutes les précautions afin de ne pas se faire repérer trop facilement. Malgré son don pour retrouver les personnes, d'où son ancien métier de garante de caution, elle reconnut que cet individu lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Mais elle se devait de rester prudente, une simple erreur d'inattention pourrait couter la vie à Regina et la sienne par la même occasion. Et il était hors de question qu'Henry redevienne orphelin.

S'engouffrant prudemment dans le pièce, remettant la porte, qui par miracle n'avait pas grincée, dans sa position initiale, elle coupa alors sa respiration. Analyse rapide de l'endroit faite, constatant au passage la vétusté des lieux, et leur état d'abandon élevé, repère idéal pour des prédateurs pervers et sanguinaires, elle s'avança alors prudemment vers ce qui lui apparut comme une porte, au fond de la petite salle où elle se trouvait. Le sol était constitué de béton, ce qui ne la fit pas à s'inquiéter d'un quelconque bruit de parquet grinçant, ayant suffisamment à s'occuper de ne pas tomber au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, qu'elle aurait imaginé impossible dans un lieu si petit.

Après avoir réussi à déambuler non sans mal entre cadavres de bouteilles de bière, boîtes de pizza en cartons et autres petits mais nombreux obstacles présents au sol et à éviter, elle ne reprit sa respiration que lorsqu'elle arriva devant cette fameuse porte, elle aussi laissée entre ouverte. L'individu semblait pressé ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle coupa de nouveau son souffle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil et vit alors un escalier. Son ouïe s'avérant plus utile dans un premier temps, elle tendit au maximum l'oreille et ce qu'elle entendit lui glaça le sang. Le bruit d'une lame qu'on affûte. Elle se saisit alors de son petit miroir, qu'elle avait toujours sur elle depuis ses débuts dans ses enquêtes. Un petit objet peu encombrant mais tellement pratique pour voir sans être vue.

Ouvrant délicatement le claper, sur lequel était gravé un cygne majestueux, elle faufila prudemment son bras à travers la porte entrouverte, afin de voir ce qu'il se passait en bas de la pièce. Bataillant quelques instants afin de trouver le bon angle de vision, tâche rendue difficile par la pénombre de ce qui ressemblait à une cave. Celle-ci étant juste éclairée par la fine lumière des quelques projecteurs qu'il restait malgré tout sur cette terre abandonnée, et dont les rayons lumineux s'engouffraient dans ce sous-sol morbide au travers une toute petite lucarne, mais le verre encrassé par la mousse et le moisit ne faisait que réduire encore la luminosité.

Visiblement ce monstre de perversité aimait à torturer ses victimes dans l'ombre, à la lueur… de bougies ? En effet la blonde le vit, par l'intermédiaire de sa glace, allumer quelques chandelles disposées, du peu qu'elle voyait, au quatre coins de la pièce. Chandelles, dont les traces de cires froides au pied de ce qui ressemblait à une chaise, ne servaient apparemment pas seulement à éclairer la l'endroit. Un long frisson de dégoût d'empara d'elle, et elle crut vomir. Et ce qu'elle découvrit en orientant son miroir sur la chaise, faillit lui arracher un cri. Elle dut alors s'asseoir sur le sol, priant pour n'avoir pas fait de bruit malgré sa précipitation non calculée, pour ne pas dire sa chute incontrôlée, créée par la vision d'horreur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Regina… sa belle Reine, était attachée solidement à sa chaise, l'individu armé de son couteau tout juste affuté se baladant sur le corps sans défense de sa compagne.

Elle se rappela soudain que dans cette mission elle n'était pas seule et se dépêcha d'envoyer un message ainsi qu'une image de sa position exacte, dévoilée grâce à l'application « plan » de son téléphone, à son colocataire. Elle remercia elle ne sait pas trop quoi qu'il y ait encore du réseau, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas en bas, dans cette salle de torture. Celui-ci lui répondit immédiatement, lui stipulant qu'il avait les lieux en vue, et qu'il laisserait sa voiture un peu à l'écart avant de la rejoindre. Il lui ordonna à la fin de son message de ne pas agir seule malgré l'urgence de la situation, mais c'était mal connaître Emma.

Elle respira un grand coup, en veillant à faire le minimum de bruit, l'effet de surprise étant la meilleure des attaques, et se saisit de son couteau, dont la lame pouvait aisément atteindre un cœur. Elle s'accroupit en haut des marches, veillant à bien rester invisible pour les deux personnes situées en bas, car si Regina l'apercevait, son regard risquerait de la trahir malgré elle, mettant alors la brune dans un danger de mort imminent. Elle devrait de toute manière sauter, la descente des marches se révèlerait trop lente et trop risquée. Alors elle attendit, le bon moment pour agir, la position idéale de ce pervers dégoutant, qui le rendrait le plus vulnérable possible face à une attaque surprise.

En bas, assise sur sa chaise, Regina s'obstinait à fermer les yeux, se refusant à regarder son bourreau en face, entêtement qui lui valut de grandes paires de claques. Ce dernier souhaitant bien sûr voir toute la peur et la terreur de sa victime, sentiments qui ne lui faisait que prendre plus de plaisir.

 **« Tu vas les ouvrir tes yeux petite salope ! Sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux de mes victimes…. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à m'obéir, tu vas avoir l'honneur de tester ce que je réserve normalement pour la fin… cela te fera ouvrir les yeux je pense… »** lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, d'un ton atteignant le plus haut point de la perversité. Paroles qui n'échappèrent cependant pas à Emma devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, serrant tellement son couteau dans sa main, que ses doigts en devinrent tous blancs.

Le bourreau de la brune commença par lui ouvrir violement le haut de son chemisier de soie, le déchirant au passage, et dévoilant ainsi un superbe soutien-gorge au léger tissu rouge, décoré de fines dentelles noires, et finement tissées.

 **« Oh mais je vois qu'on s'est fait belle bébé ce soir… c'était pour moi ? Haha trop aimable, fallait pas…me tarde de voir le bas alors… petite putain. »**

Sur ces paroles, il fit durer cependant le torture de la brune. Il passa la lame du couteau sous la bretelle droite de son soutien-gorge, ce qui créa un contact glacé sur la peau de Regina alors bouillante, non pas de plaisir loin de là, mais du mélange de stress, peur et de colère qui l'habitait. Et d'un coup il releva la lame vers le plafond, coupant au passage la fine bretelle de tissu rouge. Il réitéra l'opération avec son homologue. Regina se retrouva avec ses deux bretelles pendantes le long de son buste, terminant leur course dans ce qu'il restait de son chemisier, celui-ci en étant réduit à lui entourer la taille, ses manches ayant été déchirées également tant son ouverture fut violente.

L'homme, pointa alors son couteau vers le visage de la pauvre Regina, qui se refusait toujours à ouvrir les yeux, afin de ne pas se confronter au regard très certainement emplit de perversité de son agresseur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre place sur ses cuisses, commençant de son autre main libre à lui relever sa jupe tailleur cintrée, il entendit un lourd bruit de chute derrière lui, et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, un violent coup de poing vint lui frapper l'arcade sourcilière, lui ouvrant celle-ci au passage. La brutalité et la surprise du choc lui firent perdre l'équilibre, mais malheureusement, lors de sa chute, le couteau toujours en joue vers le visage crispé de Regina, lui entailla légèrement le dessus de sa lèvre supérieur droite.

 **« Dégage tes sales pattes de MA FEMME, connard ! »** hurla une Emma totalement hors d'elle, qui s'étonna quand même de la violence du coup de poing qu'elle venait de lui asséner. Certes quelques années plus tôt elle avait pris des cours d'auto-défense, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Le stress et l'adrénaline décuplaient vraiment la force d'un individu, ce n'était pas une légende comme pu le constater la blonde.

A l'entente de cette voix si familière, malgré la haine et le dégoût présents dans celle-ci, la brune put aisément reconnaître celle de sa belle blonde, sa sauveuse. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, qui se remplirent d'un soulagement inégalé. Emma lui retira le scotch de sa bouche d'un coup sec, car celui-ci commençait à faire suffoquer Regina. Cette dernière ne ressentit pas même la douleur, trop heureuse et terriblement soulagée de voir sa belle Emma être venue à sa rescousse, d'elle ne savait trop quelle manière d'ailleurs, mais les questions viendraient après. L'urgence était de fuir le plus loin possible de cette espèce de goujat pervers et obsédé. Mais alors qu'Emma commença à couper les liens qui retenait prisonnière sa compagne, le bourreau de celle-ci qui avait à peu près repris ses esprits, asséna un grand coup dans le dos d'Emma.

 **« Emma NOOOOOOOOON ! »** hurla alors une Regina terrorisée.

La violence du choc fit voler la blonde contre le mur, la sonnant l'espace de quelques instants, mais le cri de terreur poussé par la brune avait eu le mérite de maintenir ses sens en alertes.

 **« Oh mais c'est qu'j'ai choppé l'gros lot là ! T'a p'tite pétasse de copine est venue à ton secours bébé… mais c'est l'jackpot pour moi des lesbiennes. Je vais d'abord te faire gouter c'qu'est un vrai mâle, et ensuite, le temps qu'tu reprennes tes esprits, car tu vas kiffer ma puce j'te le promet, j'en f'rais d'même avec ta copine. Et après on avisera, j'vais avoir deux fois plus d'amusement, la nuit va être bonnes mes p'tites cati…..**

Un violent coup de pied, bien placé dans son entre-jambe, eu le mérite de le faire taire et surtout reculer de Regina, dont il recommençait de nouveau à s'approcher dangereusement.

 **« Tu parles trop… »** lâcha Emma, en train de ramasser son couteau qu'elle avait perdu dans sa chute, lui lançant au passage un regard empli d'une noirceur de colère extrême. Si seulement elle avait pu faire usage de la magie, à cet instant-là, elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait tué d'un simple regard.

Regina ne disait mot, encore enchaînée, ou plutôt _enscotchée_ à sa chaise, regarda la scène qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux avec horreur. Son amante et son ravisseur, étaient en train d'effectuer de petits cercles autour d'elle, couteaux pointés l'un vers l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Son bourreau attaqua le premier, visant l'estomac de la blonde. Coup que celle-ci esquiva de justesse, et par un habile tour sur elle-même, elle réussit à planter son couteau dans le bras encore tendu de l'homme, surpris par la rapidité de son adversaire.

Un hurlement de douleur résonna dans toute la cave, et qui devait certainement être audible à l'extérieur, aux vues de sa puissance.

Emma tenta alors de rejoindre la table où elle avait repéré d'autres couteaux, le sien étant encore dans le bras de son adversaire. Elle se saisit du plus grand, qui devait bien avoir une lame de vingt centimètre, parfait pour transpercer un cœur, faute de l'arracher. Car oui, cet odieux individu méritait de mourir après ce qu'il avait fait subir à son amante. Emma ne craignait rien, à Storybrook c'est comme si elle était invisible aux yeux de ce monde. Et puis cela aura le mérite de faire un prédateur de moins en ville.

 **« Emma ! Attention ! »** s'époumona Regina, avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Emma avait été stupide. Elle le savait. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à choisir son arme. Et même si en réalité cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, ces précieuses secondes allaient peut-être lui couter la vie… et celle de son amante…

Se retournant aussi vite qu'elle le put, paniquée à la pensée de tout perdre si près du but, elle esquiva de justesse la lame du couteau de son adversaire qui s'apprêtait à rentrer en plein dans son thorax. Mais celui-ci trébucha dans une irrégularité du sol, le faisant tomber sur Emma, le métal froid et tranchant de sa lame, orienté du côté droit de la blonde déchira les fines chairs de ses hanches, laissant apparaitre immédiatement un long filet de sang.

L'individu s'effondra sur Emma de tout son poids, faisant valser au passage les couteaux alors disposés soigneusement sur la table en bois. Il ne bougeait plus.

Regina regarda horrifiée son amante, s'imaginant le pire. Elle avait vu la lame de son bourreau toucher les chairs d'Emma, les coupant au passage. Elle avait pu apercevoir le long filet de sang s'écouler immédiatement de la blessure. Solidement fixée à sa chaise elle ne pouvait même pas aller aider sa belle. Elle sentait le sang de sa propre blessure s'écouler lentement le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, avant de se noyer dans le tissu de son soutien-gorge, rendu encore plus rouge par la quantité de liquide dont il s'imprégnait depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais sa préoccupation première était de savoir comment allait son amante.

Elle vit alors Emma, le visage extrêmement tendu, réussir à repousser de son corps, l'immense carcasse de l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée et violentée, être qui, maintenant qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, s'était en effet révélé être taillé comme une armoire à glace. Proche du mètre quatre-vingt-dix de haut et qui devait allégrement dépasser le quintal au vu de sa musculature, supposa Regina.

Lorsqu'Emma jeta le corps par terre, sans aucune douceur, celui-ci parut sans vie… Hypothèse qui s'avéra réelle, lorsque la brune vit la main ensanglantée de la sauveuse, tenant toujours l'arme, recouverte du sang de sa victime. En effet, en trébuchant l'homme s'était empalé, au niveau du cœur, dans la lame du couteau qu'Emma tenait alors pointé vers celui-ci. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser progressivement qu'elles étaient hors de danger. La bataille n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais pour les deux femmes cela leur avait semblé être une éternité. Regina, attachée et sans aucun pouvoir, s'était sentie complètement inutile, ne pouvant que se contenter de regarder silencieusement la lutte sans merci que venait de se livrer sa blonde et cette espèce de monstre de perversité.

Puis Emma lâcha son arme, ignorant la douleur aiguë que lui assenait la blessure de sa hanche, et se précipita sur Regina afin de la libérer. Elle récupéra au passage un plus petit couteau alors tombé au sol afin de couper le scotch qui retenait sa belle, encore prisonnière.

 **« Regina, mon amour… ça va ? »** réussit-elle à articuler, tout en lui passant sa main dépourvue de sang sur son visage marqué par une profonde anxiété, mais dont la beauté était toujours intacte. **« Mon dieu ta lèvre, elle saigne vraiment beaucoup ! »** constata enfin la blonde.

La brune saisit alors d'une main le poignet d'Emma dont son extrémité caressait sa joue, exerçant une légère pression dessus, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, qu'elles étaient saines et sauves, et qu'elles allaient pouvoir rentrer enfin chez elles, à Storybrook.

Profitant de ses retrouvailles silencieuses, chacune ferma alors les yeux, afin de se délecter de cette chaleur revigorante qui s'insinuait en elles, à chacun de leur contact et ce malgré le piteuse état de leurs deux corps respectifs. Elles avaient besoin, là, maintenant et plus que tout, de sentir la présence réconfortante l'une de l'autre. Ce fut une voix d'homme qui les firent sortir de leur bulle, qu'elles avaient déjà construite autour d'elles en dépit du lieu et des derniers évènements, et rouvrirent les yeux d'un coup. Un son qui fit sursauter Regina, la peur d'un complice s'emparant d'elle, mais qui rassura Emma qui le lui fit savoir dans un large sourire.

 **« Putain Emma, je t'avais dit de pas agir toute seule ! T'aurais pu te faire tuer, et ta compagne aussi au passage ! »** pesta son ami lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à rejoindre la blonde, visiblement après la bataille comme il le constata de ses propres yeux. **« Mais diable ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? Emma… tu… tu as dû l'affronter ?... Seule ?... Tu es consciente que tu t'es mise en danger de mort là ? ... »** s'affola celui-ci, pris d'un certain stress, lorsqu'il réalisa alors que deux femmes auraient pu perdre la vie ce soir.

Emma s'était redressée, suite à l'arrivée de son collègue, mais toujours aux côtés de Regina restée assise, leurs mains fermement entrelacées, toujours dans ce besoin de contact physique l'une avec l'autre.

 **« J'ai dû agir… vite… je devais agir… sinon il l'aurait… il l'aurait…v… »** la blonde se tut, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase, la gorge nouée, les larmes naissant au creux de ses yeux, à l'image de cette individu obscène qui s'était apprêté à souiller à jamais, le corps fragile de son amante.

La main de Regina resserra de plus belle son emprise dans celle de sa sauveuse, un réflexe de sécurité, réalisant petit à petit ce qui aurait alors pu lui arriver. Elle tourna alors lentement la tête vers Emma, afin de la voir, de la regarder, de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que tout était bien réel, que sa belle se tenait bien à ses côtés, et que tout cet enfer qu'elle venait de vivre était bel et bien fini. Les yeux redevenus alors bleu azur de sa sauveuse avaient tôt fait de retrouver ceux marrons chocolat de sa belle, reflétant étonnement un sentiment de soulagement et de réconfort.

 **« Je comprend Emma… »** furent tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de son ami, sachant pertinemment que dans la même situation il n'aurait pas hésité non plus à se jeter au milieu du danger, afin de défendre la personne qu'il aime. Il se doutait de la rage et de la peur intérieur qu'Emma avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là, face au spectacle d'horreur qu'elle avait alors sous les yeux. Il frissonna, écœuré de l'existence même de tel individu, ne prenant plaisir qu'à torturer et violer des femmes, être qui les avaient pourtant mis au monde… enfin, elles avaient l'air saines et sauves et c'était le plus important, cela ne servait à rien de s'imaginer encore et encore le spectacle morbide qui venait d'avoir lieu ici, dans cette cave du même aspect.

Lorsqu'il s'avança enfin vers les deux femmes toujours reliées par le contact de leur main, il aperçut, à la lueur de la seule bougie rescapée du carnage, que les deux amantes étaient cependant blessées, aux vues du sang sur leur vêtements. L'immense tâche de liquide rouge recouvrant presque la moitié du débardeur d'Emma l'inquiéta fortement.

 **« Emma, mon dieu ta blessure ! Il t'a sacrément entaillée là ! »** consta-t-il le regard inquiet face à tant de sang perdu. **« Et Regina aussi, votre lèvre saigne pas mal… je vais vous faire des pansements rapides à toutes les deux, et après on lève vite le camp, mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder dans pareil endroit on ne sait jamais… »** les informa-t-il.

La blonde s'apprêta à contester, elle avait en effet hâte de quitter ce lieu qui dégageait une ambiance et un décor digne des plus grands films d'horreur, mais elle se ravisa quand, en bougeant légèrement, sa plaie la rappela à l'ordre. Et puis il fallait soigner sa compagne également. Elle bénit son ami de toujours faire suivre avec lui, en toute circonstance, son petit sac à dos avec tout le nécessaire de premier secours ainsi que son arme. Il est vrai que sur ce coup là elle avait un peu foncé tête baissée, ignorant le danger. L'adrénaline et la peur de perdre son amour s'étaient chargés alors de la guider.

La lèvre de Regina soignée, l'entaille, assez profonde soit elle, était nette et avait été facile à panser. Le sang ne coulait plus, il avait bien désinfecté la blessure et elle s'en sortie avec un beau pansement ornant le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. La plaie d'Emma cependant était assez profonde et longue, aucun organe n'ayant heureusement été touchés, mais plus difficile à soigner, surtout aux vues du sang qui continuait de couler. Après lui avoir mis une bonne épaisseur de gaze et de sparadrap afin de compresser le tout et en attendant mieux, il se dépêcha de tout ranger afin de quitter au plus vite ces lieux emplis de mauvais souvenirs.

 **« Regina, cela doit être votre sac de voyage je suppose ? »** lui demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant l'objet en question, qu'il venait de ramasser dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait dû être projeté là-bas durant la bataille sans merci que s'était livré Emma et le bourreau de la brune.

Regina se saisit de son bien, lui souriant légèrement en guise de remerciement mais eu une légère expression de douleur, sa lèvre blessée lui tirait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru à cause des mouvements.

Après avoir vérifié l'absence de pouls de l'homme, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien mort, le contraire aurait été étonnant, son cœur ayant été transpercé, l'ami d'Emma les invita à évacuer les lieux.

Emma pris soin d'enfiler à sa compagne sa veste de cuir rouge, afin de couvrir son buste à moitié dénudé. Puis, les deux femmes ne demandèrent pas leur reste, et malgré la fatigue extrême de la brune, et la douleur de sa blessure pour la blonde, elles réussirent à atteindre l'étage. Emma soutenait malgré tout sa compagne, ignorant la douleur lancinante de sa plaie. Elle plaça son bras gauche autour des hanches de Regina, elle fit ensuite passer le long de son propre cou, l'avant-bras droit de la brune, et se saisit de son poignet afin de la stabiliser au mieux.

Arrivées sur la terre ferme, hors de cette maison de l'horreur, Regina s'aperçut que leur compagnon de route ne les avait pas suivis, elle interrogea Emma du regard.

 **« T'inquiète pas… il se débarrasse des preuves… vient ne restons pas trop devant l'entrée. »** lui dit Emma en guise de réponse, esquissant un léger sourire, tout en entraînant sa compagne un peu plus loin sur la lande de terre. Elle savait que son ami, du peu qu'il lui avait dit au début de leur rencontre, avait été amené à faire par le passé tout genre de missions pas toujours très légales. Brouiller les pistes et faire disparaître tout indices possibles de son passage et des évènement antérieurs était un art dans lequel il excellait. Il avait toujours un peu de poudre ou d'essence sur lui, lors de ces agissements, _au cas où_ , comme il aimait se justifier.

Aussi, lorsque les deux amantes le virent sortir d'un pas assez rapide mais cependant mesuré de la demeure, Emma ne fut nullement surprise d'entendre une légère détonation, ainsi que des flammes qui commençaient lentement à se propager à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Marchant tout droit dans leur direction, la scène avait tout d'un de ces films d'actions qu'Emma aimait bien aller voir au cinéma, avant sa vie à Storybrook.

L'homme, tout de noir vêtu, un long manteau dont les pants flottaient derrière lui, chapeau, rappelant celui des cowboy, vissé sur la tête, le bâtiment en train de s'embraser, répandant ainsi une soudaine luminosité sur l'espace alors plongé dans la pénombre de la fin du crépuscule, cela avait en effet tout d'un décor de cinéma. Il passa devant ces dernières sans dire mot, se dirigea vers la voiture alors garée un peu plus loin, et jeta à l'intérieur de celle-ci ce qui devait être une petite bombe ou autre objet destructeur -pensa la brune, spectatrice inactive de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Cet homme prévoyait vraiment tout. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Emma et elle, une fois rentrée à Storybrook, elles auront disparue aux yeux de ce monde bien hostile. Mais elle fut rassurée pour lui de savoir ainsi toutes preuves effacées, et surtout le corps de son horrible tortionnaire réduit à l'état de cendre par les flammes. Elle ne connaissait pas l'ami de son amante, mais sentait au fond que c'était un homme qui veillait sur les personnes auxquels il tenait. Il avait été là pour Emma après tout, elle avait sûrement dû se confier à lui sur sa situation, ses craintes vis-à-vis de lui ayant été dissipée lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait une copine. L'idée d'une relation entre lui et sa blonde l'avait en effet quelque peu effrayée.

 **« Mesdames, je vous invite à rejoindre votre taxi qui vous attend juste à l'angle du bâtiment là-bas. »** les informa-t-il, se permettant un peu d'humour afin de détendre l'atmosphère légèrement pesante de la situation. Il leur montra alors du doigt un bâtiment assez spacieux, qui devait servir d'espace de stockage au vu de son étendu et de sa hauteur, situé à une bonne centaine de mètre de leur position.

Arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, il fit une pause, ses camarades de route faisant de même. Ils se retournèrent alors tous les trois en même temps, juste au moment où la voiture s'embrasa suite à une deuxième explosion. Et fin calculateur -constata Regina, qui malgré son état toujours second, dû au stress, aux fortes émotions vécues quelques minutes plus tôt et à son hypoglycémie sévère qui commençait à lui faire sérieusement tourner la tête, avait une semi conscience de ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à contempler ce lieu qui fut le témoin fort heureusement rapide, de la séquestration d'une Reine. Souveraine d'un royaume lointain, secourue non pas par un beau et prétentieux prince charmant arrivant sur le dos de son noble cheval blanc, mais de sa princesse, qui s'était vaillamment battue pour sauver sa belle.

Le spectacle des flammes dévorant tel un monstre des enfers, la demeure, et qui allait certainement s'attaquer aux autres la jouxtant, ainsi que la voiture, eut pour effet de soulager Emma et Regina. Tout ceci, même si elles n'allaient pas s'éterniser dans cette ville, devenue alors également hostile à Emma, allait être rayé de ce monde, effaçant à jamais ce lieu de torture et d'angoisse.

Ils s'empressèrent alors de tous monter dans le pick-up de l'homme, les deux amantes derrières, leurs mains toujours tendrement liées l'une à l'autre. Regina n'avait dit mot depuis la fin de la bataille, ce qui inquiéta un peu Emma quant à son état mental, craignant qu'elle tel choc n'ait encore affaibli sa belle qu'elle venait juste de retrouver. Oui, elle était venue jusqu'à elle, ici, à Boston afin très certainement de la ramener avec elle à Storybrook et de vivre un avenir heureux là-bas, dans le plus grand secret. Storybrook elles regagneraient certes, et dès ce soir l'avait décidé Emma, mais qu'allait-il en être d'elles, de la réaction post enlèvement de Regina. Autant de questions qui perturbaient la blonde, si bien qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa belle en question s'était lovée tout contre sa poitrine, dormant à moitié, bercée par le rythme cardiaque quelque peu élevé de sa sauveuse. Emma sourit, rassurée de voir qu'elle ne la repoussait pas… pour le moment. Se risquant à poser une main affectueuse sur le haut de son dos, le frisson de plaisir se dégageant alors de sa compagne, lui arracha un sourire ému.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter longtemps de ce petit moment d'intimité avec Regina. Ils étaient en effet arrivés dans le sous-sol de la résidence où logeait l'homme avec sa colocataire blonde.

Priant pour ne pas croiser de résidents, car les habits ensanglantés et déchirés des deux femmes ne passaient en effet pas inaperçus et prêtaient à certaines questions légitimes quant au déroulement de leur début de soirée, c'est soulagé qu'ils arrivèrent sans encombres au quinzième étage. Effaçant du plus rapidement qu'ils purent la distance séparant l'ascenseur de leur appartement, ils s'y engouffrèrent alors, l'homme prenant bien soin de refermé la porte derrière lui à clef.

Emma guida Regina jusqu'au canapé trônant au milieu du salon, afin que celle-ci puisse se reposer un petit peu. L'absence d'expression orale de la brune commençait à inquiéter Emma, elle devait au plus vite quitter la ville et retrouver leur petit coin de paradis. La bonde partie s'afférer en cuisine, tandis que son colocataire demanda poliment à Regina s'il pouvait regarder l'état du pansement de sa lèvre. Autorisation accordée par un simple avancement de la tête de celle-ci dans sa direction. L'ami d'Emma l'ayant informé de sa détention d'un brevet de secourisme, avait rassuré la brune qui décida que lui faire confiance était une option raisonnable. Elle avait assez de chose à régler comme cela, elle se passerait bien d'une infection de sa lèvre. Son amante s'était après tout laissée soigner docilement par ce dernier, et il n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé. Et puis dépourvue de toute magie elle se devait alors de faire confiance à la médecine _classique_ , la meilleure selon le docteur Whale, de l'hôpital de sa ville, n'affectionnant que très peu la magie en particulier pour des soins médicaux. Le corps devait apprendre à se guérir tout seul, il n'avait pas vraiment tort après tout, même si dans certains cas le recourt à la magie pour se soigner évitait souffrance et convalescence.

Sa blonde revint vers elle quelques instants plus tard, un plateau à la main où était disposé un appétissant chocolat chaud surmonté d'une belle montagne de chantilly, accompagné par un assortiment de petits gâteaux à l'aspect tout aussi succulents.

 **« Tiens ma puce, il faut que tu manges ton corps a besoin de force et je me doute que tu n'as pas dû avaler grand-chose ces derniers temps… »** consta-t-elle, l'air inquiet à la vue de sa belle fortement amaigrie et dont le temps hâlé avait laissé place à une peau livide, le choc émotionnel des dernières heures n'arrangeant rien.

Regina, une fois son soigneur s'étant assuré que la plaie allait bien, et n'ayant constaté aucune trace de sang sur le pansement, s'avança légèrement vers la table basse ou les douceurs que sa belle avait amenée pour elle l'attendaient. Elle tenta de lui sourire maladroitement, sa lèvre endolorie ne lui permettant que guère de mouvements amples.

 **« Je reviens… »** l'informa juste Emma qui se dirigea à la hâte vers sa chambre. Son colocataire sur ses talons, après avoir gratifié Regina d'un sourire chaleureux, s'assurant au passage qu'elle allait s'alimenter un peu.

Chose qu'elle fit, en s'emparant de la tasse, contenant son breuvage encore fumant, préparé avec amour par sa belle. La douce chaleur que celle-ci dégageait et l'agréable parfum sucré et chocolaté qui embauma ses narines, eurent le mérite de la réconforter un peu. Elle apprécia quelque instant encore cette rassurante sensation de chaud contre son corps. Corps fortement refroidi par le manque de force et les émotions extrêmes de la soirée, qui avait finie de la vidée de ses dernières réserves, avant de porter la paille à sa bouche et de se délecter de la précieuse boisson. Si elle s'était demandé pourquoi Emma lui avait servie sa boisson avec un tel objet dedans, sa lèvre avait tôt fait de lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait guère ouvrir la bouche, encore moins recevoir un quelconque liquide sur sa plaie toujours douloureuse, au risque aussi d'abîmer le pansement soigneusement pausé par l'ami d'Emma. Même si en soi elle n'avait que peu d'appétit, son estomac la gratifia d'un long gargouillis à la réception de nourriture dans celui-ci, même si elle restait liquide. C'était mieux que rien. Le geste d'Emma la toucha. Celle-ci était décidément attentive envers elle en toute situation. Regina avait vramient de la chance de l'avoir…

 **« Emma… que fais-tu ? »** lui demanda son colocataire, connaissant la réponse à la vue de sa valise sur le lit et de sa propriétaire, qui s'empressait de jeter dedans les quelques affaires qu'elle avait ramené à Boston.

 **« Je pars, je ramène Regina chez elle… et moi avec… »** eut pour toute réponse la blonde, sans même lui jeter un regard.

 **« Tu… vous ne voulez pas rester pour la nuit, vous reposer un peu ? Et puis on devrait appeler un médecin de garde, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais ta plaie Emma et importante. Un coup de couteau dans l'aine ce n'est pas rien, tu dois mieux te soigner afin de ne pas risquer une infection. Tout comme ta compagne, même si la sienne ne saigne plus, un médecin doit la voir… »** lui conseilla-t-il, sachant ses parles inutiles. Il connaissait bien Emma et quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, celui qui lui ferait changer d'avis n'était pas né… et ne naîtra jamais d'ailleurs. A part peut être sa compagne, aux dires des témoignages de son amie. Il avait compris qu'Emma était prête à beaucoup de chose pour elle. Mais actuellement pas en état de débattre, il ne vit rien qu'il puisse faire pour la retenir.

 **« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu es affaiblie Emma, conduire plus de trois heures, dans cet état, de nuit… tu prends de gros risque Emma et vous allez vous mettre en danger toutes les deux… »** tenta-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, on se fera soigner là-bas, on a un hôpital très bien, et puis j'ai presque pas mal. »** menti Emma, mais qu'à moitié, car l'adrénaline encore présente dans ses veines avait au moins le mérite d'anesthésier un peu la douleur. Elle devait juste éviter les mouvements trop brusques, comme porter une valise par exemple.

Son ami ayant compris son air hésitant devant cet objet assez volumineux et lourd à porter, risquant d'ouvrir un peu plus sa blessure, il s'en empara alors, tout en soufflant un bon coup, lui stipulant son désarroi.

Regina, chocolat chaud terminé, et quelques biscuits avalés avec la plus grande précaution n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation. Elle partageait l'avis de l'homme quant au risque qu'allait prendre Emma en voulant les ramener le soir même à Storybrook. Mais en même temps elle avait si hâte de mettre le maximum de distance entre cette ville, qui ne restera que pour elle qu'un souvenir bien noir. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre elle s'aperçut qu'il n était pas si tard que cela. A peine vingt-deux heures ! Elle constata que tout s'était passé alors très vite ce soir, en effet à peine une heure entre son enlèvement et l'arrivée de sa sauveuse, calcula-t-elle rapidement malgré la perte de notion du temps qu'elle avait eu durant sa captivité. Pourtant cela lui avait semblé être une éternité. Elle se rappelait qu'il était dans les huit heures lorsqu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre finalement Emma et d'arrêter de _jouer_ à fuis moi, je te fuis, chose qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de faire depuis leur première nuit ensemble.

Perdue alors dans ses pensées, l'arrivée des deux comparses au salon la fit sursauter. La valise posée devant l'entrée par l'homme, celui-ci informa Emma qu'il allait juste se rafraîchir un peu avant de les accompagner à la coccinelle jaune de cette dernière, qui allait avoir la lourde mission de les ramener en vie chez elles.

Emma, sourit à la vue du petit en cas qu'elle avait préparé pour son amante, presque entièrement consommé. Au moins elle avait mangé un peu, ce qui la rassura. Elle ramassa les affaires, tout en souriant amoureusement à sa belle qui comatait sur le canapé, et elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, qui était ouverte sur le salon, telle une cuisine américaine, avec juste pour limite un meuble bar métallique. Attrapant au passage une boisson énergisante dans le frigo, se rappelant soudain qu'elle n'avait que très peu mangé ce soir, et préférant tout de même faire le plein de sucre, malgré l'absence d'appétit, résultant en partie du flot encore élevé d'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines.

Le breuvage avalé, elle finissait à peine de laver l'assiette et la tasse de son amante, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras venir enlacés sa fine taille, prenant soin de passer bien au- dessus de sa hanche blessée. Elle ne demanda pas son reste pour se retourner, et accueillir au creux de sa poitrine une Regina qui vint s'y lover. La brune passa alors ses bras dans le dos de sa blonde, afin de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte, se collant plutôt du côté gauche de sa belle afin de ne pas risquer de lui faire mal à cause de sa plaie, située à l'opposé.

Emma déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Regina, ne sachant pas trop si elle pouvait ou non l'enlacer également. Les personnes victimes d'enlèvement et de tortures physiques avaient en effet souvent du mal à accepter, pendant un certain temps, une présence humaine trop proche d'elles. Mais fort heureusement, grâce à sa rapidité d'action et un peu de part sa chance aussi, ou de bon feeling, celles-ci s'étaient, d'après ce qu'avait aperçu Emma, arrêtées aux violentes gifles et à l'arrachage de son chemisier. Cela n'était pas allé plus loin, mais était déjà beaucoup trop à ses yeux, … enfin elle l'espérait… un frisson de peur l'envahi quant à l'hypothèse que… non ce n'était pas possible… il n'aurait pas pu avoir le temps… trop pressé d'amener sa prisonnière dans cette cave tenta-t-elle de se rassurer… Mais de toute façon, elle devra poser la question à Regina… sa brune devra en parler, au moins une fois, à elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, afin d'alléger son être après une si difficile étape.

Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était ni le lieu et encore moins le moment. Regina, sa tête alors lovée dans le creux du cou de sa belle, son front légèrement caressé par les ondulations naturelle de sa belle crinière qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, se délectait de cette douce et agréable sensation de chaleur et de sécurité qui lui avait tellement manqué.

 **« Serre moi tout contre toi mon amour. »** murmura-t-elle à sa sauveuse, dans un souffle timide.

Emma, n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'exécuter et enlacer, de tout son amour, sa belle brune, qui était là, de nouveau lovée… enfin… au creux de ses bras, fins mais protecteurs qu'elle aimait tant. Elles restèrent quelques instants ainsi, appréciant de nouveau cette douce chaleur, synonyme de leur puissant et sincère amour, qui s'insinuait alors dans leurs corps respectifs, comme à chacun de leur contact, et qui eut le mérite, leur sembla-t-il, de leur redonner un peu de force.

Regina releva alors sa tête, cherchant le regard bleu azur, qu'elle trouva sans peine, et dans lequel elle aimait tant s'égarer sans crainte, sa confiance en leur belle propriétaire étant infinie.

 **« Embrasse-moi Emma… »** la supplia-t-elle presque. Elle avait ce besoin viscéral de retrouver les lèvres fines et sucrées de son amante, qui lui manquait cruellement depuis des semaines. Et puis elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait la nécessité de sentir Emma contre elle, son corps lové au creux du sien. Elles étaient en train de se renfermer de nouveau dans leur bulle de plénitude, leur faisant alors tout oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, ne se concentrant que sur la présence de l'être aimé.

Emma pris d'infinies précautions, afin de ne pas toucher sa blessure, et s'emparât alors des lèvres pulpeuses de sa belle brune, privilégiant plutôt celle du bas pour plus de sécurité, et qui lui avait également cruellement manqué.

Regina se délecta de leur goût toujours aussi agréable. Leur baiser fut doux, lent et profond. Elles restèrent ainsi comme cela, lèvres contre lèvres, leur corps ne formant presque qu'un, à apprécier le nuage de papillons qui naissait alors de nouveau dans leurs bas ventres, et de ce torrent de chaleur qui se rependit de plus belle dans leur deux corps, preuve que leur amour était intact.

L'ami d'Emma, ayant fini de se rafraîchir, s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce de vie, respectant le besoin de se retrouver des deux amantes. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder, comme hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'offrait ces deux femmes à s'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il n'était pas voyeur pour un sous, et même si c'était deux femmes, ce n'est pas cela qui reteint son attention, presque malgré lui, se sentant quelque peu honteux même de les regarder ainsi. Non ce qui le frappa, et qui le rendit incapable de diriger son regard ailleurs que sur les deux femmes en face de lui, c'était la puissance de leur amour. Jamais au non jamais il n'avait vu un tel sentiment se dégager de deux personnes qui s'embrassaient. Il avait même l'impression de ressentir cet amour, comme de douces vagues de tendre chaleur qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère. Et puis, il aurait pu jurer qu'un léger halot lumineux les entourait à ce moment-là, les faisant briller de mille feux de par le profond et véritable amour qui unissait sans aucun doute ses deux femmes. Il ne faisait cependant plus trop confiance à ses yeux à cause de l'adrénaline qui lui était aussi venue dans la soirée. Il s'était en effet, fait du souci pour son amie, et pour Regina également car il la savait très importante pour Emma. Et il était comme cela, les émotions des personnes qu'il appréciait le touchaient. Mais il fut quand même troublé par le réalisme de la scène, après tout l'était-elle peut-être ? Ne disait-on pas que l'amour, lorsqu'il était pur, sincère et véritable était magique ? Aussi rare cela soit-il, c'est bien de cet amour là qu'il s'agissait pour Emma et Regina. Le même amour qui avait après tout guidé la blonde à retrouver et sauver sa belle. Car, des recherches de personnes et des cavales il en avait vécu et expérimenté, mais jamais cela ne s'était résolu si vite et si _facilement_.

Les lèvres insatiables des deux amantes se séparèrent après de longues minutes de retrouvailles intenses. Front contre front ces dernières se contemplèrent les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres, assez timide cependant pour Regina, du fait de sa récente coupure qui la tiraillait encore.

L'homme toussota légèrement afin d'avertir de son arrivée dans la pièce. Emma et Regina, encore enlacées l'une contre l'autre se tournèrent vers lui, le regard encore brillant d'amour suite à ces brèves mais nécessaires retrouvailles.

 **« Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux… vous brillez par votre amour… c'est… j'en suis sans mots… »** constata l'ami d'Emma, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres déjà épaisses. Il était sincèrement heureux pour Emma qui avait trouvé sa perle rare, car aussi difficiles furent leurs débuts, ces deux-là étaient vraiment faite pour être ensemble, il n'en avait aucun doute.

Les deux amantes le regardèrent les yeux pétillants de ce bonheur tout juste retrouvé, et de l'émotion dégagée par le compliment que l'homme venait de leur dire. Elles en furent touchées au plus profond d'elles même.

 **« Hum bien par contre sans vouloir vous pressez, si vous souhaitez renter ce soir, il serait peut-être temps de partir pendant que tu es encore en forme Emma… je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler encore que je trouve cela dangereux et risqué… »**

 **« Non, je veux renter ce soir, et ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. »** le rassura la blonde, tout en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée, où sa valise contenant les rares affaires qu'elle avait amené avec elle l'attendait, ses doigts toujours entrelacés dans ceux de sa belle. Encore et toujours ce contact nécessaire dont elles avaient encore plus besoin après les évènements de la soirée.

Après avoir une dernière fois lancé un rapide coup d'œil à son ancien appartement, là où tout avait commencé en fait, lorsqu'un jeune garçon, prétendant être son fils, avait sonné le soir de son anniversaire, qu'elle passait encore seule, après une énième mission achevée. Ce même soir, où, en soufflant l'unique bougie d'anniversaire qui trônait sur son muffin, elle avait fait le vœu de ne plus jamais être seule… Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, referma la porte de l'habitation qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir et s'enfonça sans regrets dans le couloir, en direction de sa voiture qui les attendait afin de la ramener, elle et sa Reine, chez elles, à Storybrook, là où devait être sa vie maintenant.

Arrivés devant la coccinelle jaune, son colocataire l'aida à charger sa lourde valise dans son coffre, tandis que Regina s'avançait vers ce dernier. Elle enveloppa ses grandes mains musclées, au teint également hâlé, des siennes beaucoup plus fines et délicates. Elle le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, d'un air qu'elle essaya de rendre le plus chaleureux possible, et murmura un timide merci, toujours de son léger sourire afin de ne pas trop étirer sa plaie.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire, et inclina la tête en guise de reconnaissance. Elle s'en alla ensuite retrouver l'amas de ferraille qui servait de voiture à sa belle, mais curieusement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir cet engin pour le moins atypique, mais qui après tout correspondait bien à sa propriétaire. Une petite automobile, au design attachant et mignon, mais qui pouvait se révéler puissante, en témoignait les rares courses poursuites qu'elles avaient dû effectuées dedans, lors de leurs nombreuses aventures.

Emma salua son ami à son tour, d'une belle et franche accolade amicale, le remerciant de tout son cœur pour ce qu'il avait fait pour toutes les deux, avant de prendre place au volant de son _bolide._ Elle n'aimait décidément vraiment pas les adieux.

 **« Et une dernière chose les filles… »** leur lança-t-il tout en retenant la portière qu'Emma était en train de refermer. **« Soyez heureuses, vivez pleinement votre amour, quelque soit le regard que les autres porteront sur vous. Regina je ne vous connais pas mais je sais que vous êtes celle qui faut à cette tête de mule d'Emma, comme elle est celle qu'il vous faut. Je ne l'explique pas cela se ressent lorsque l'on vous voit ensemble. Quant à toi Emma, je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra. Tu sembles avoir trouvé un véritable coin de paradis dans ta petite bourgade là-bas dans le Maine, qui m'a l'air bien coupée du monde mais c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire attention à toi. Prenez grand soin l'une de l'autre les amoureuses. »** termina-t-il, une légère émotion dans sa voix se faisant ressentir et qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher.

 **« Merci encore à toi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous… En effet je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra, mais ce fut un réel plaisir de t'avoir connu, et d'avoir travaillé à tes côtés. Prend soin de toi également, n'oublie pas que tu as une copine qui elle aussi besoin de toi… »** lui répondit-elle, un sourire ému aux lèvres, les yeux brillants légèrement par ces paroles qui lui allait droit au cœur.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Emma, j'ai assez pris de risque comme cela dans mes missions, je pensais commencer à me ranger un peu, même si toute cette adrénaline me manquera, j'ai décidé de m'occuper un peu mieux de mon couple… »** la rassura-t-il.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que la blonde mis le contact et démarra en direction de Storybrook, avec sa belle à ses côtés, bien décidée à quitter le plus rapidement possible Boston et mettre le maximum de distance entre la ville et elles. Son cœur était chargé en émotions, mais la tête pleine d'espoir et de rêves en l'avenir avec la femme, qui, depuis le premier jour faisait battre son cœur.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, elle sentit alors une délicate main se poser sur sa cuisse, libérant en elle ce flot de chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué, parsemant au passage sa peau d'agréables frissons de plaisir. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la ville et que la route fut droite, elle se hâta de venir entrelacer ses doigts dans cette main tant désirée, son pouce caressant tendrement la douce peau de son amante.

Une heure passa sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé, mais le silence n'en était pas pour autant lourd. C'était ce genre de silence calme et apaisant, où le seul contact de leur peau entre elles valait tous les mots du monde.

 **« Comment-as-tu su pour mon enlèvement Emma ? »** questionna alors à demi voix Regina. Malgré la fatigue et le stress de ces dernières heures qui commençait à redescendre progressivement, cette question tournait dans son esprit depuis que sa belle était venue la secourir. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

 **« Je l'ai senti en moi… et j'ai eu une douleur aigüe au cœur. »** lui répondit simplement Emma, les yeux rivés sur la route, éclairée seulement par la lueur des phares. La nuit était en effet tombée depuis un long moment maintenant et il n'était pas loin de minuit.

Suite à sa réponse elle sentit la main de la brune, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, presser tendrement la sienne. Manière implicite de reconnaître cette connexion qu'elles avaient entre elles, et qui avait sauver la vie de la brune, grâce à la réactivité et l'héroïsme de sa belle blonde, à la crinière de feu, qui avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Leur amour était si puissant, qu'il les reliait entre elles, d'une manière que même la magie ne pouvait expliquer. Elles pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l'être aimé, lorsque celles-ci étaient vraiment extrêmes et même séparées l'une de l'autre. Encore un énième signe qui prouvait à Regina ce que Emma était véritablement pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, n'avait pas le droit de fuir encore ce bonheur qui, en y réfléchissant, ne l'effrayait plus vraiment… Pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre… Non en fait il la rassurait même… l'apaisait… elle arrivait enfin à se dire qu'elle aussi après tout pouvait peut-être avoir le droit à l'amour…. Car la vie ne tenait bien qu'à un fil… toute sorcière et Reine qu'elle était… sa soirée lui avait _juste_ fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce petit, mais important détail de la vie.

Un long frisson la parcourut d'un seul coup et elle se sentit soudain éreintée. Emma constata le brusque changement de température du corps de Regina, déjà guère très chaud, par l'intermédiaire de sa main, qui devint soudain glacée. Elle sentit également le frisson qui venait de s'emparer de sa brune.

 **« Regina que se passe-t-il ? »** lui demanda-t-elle affolée, tournant brièvement la tête du côté passager afin de voir ce qu'il en était de l'occupante.

 **« Ne… ne t'inquiète pas Emma… un … un coup de fatigue… j'ai peu dormi et manger ces derniers temps… mon corps ne fait que me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une humaine… »** expliqua-t-elle, dans un léger sourire, afin de tenter de rassurer sa compagne.

 **« Attend, j'ai une couverture de survie dans mon coffre, je vais te la chercher, et je vais mettre un peu de chauffage également après. »** l'informa Emma, tout en se garant sur le bas-côté de la route, assez large au milieu de tout ces bois. La température extérieure était pourtant douce, tout comme celle de l'habitacle, ce qui inquiéta encore un peu plus la blonde, bien que sachant l'explication de Regina très plausible et logique. Il commençait à lui tarder d'arriver, bien que la nuit fût loin d'être noire, grâce à la lune alors presque pleine, qui répandait une agréable luminosité sur la route, rendant la conduite plus facile. C'était comme si cet astre céleste voulait s'assurer qu'elles rentrent bien à Storybrook. Mais ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer tout comme sa plaie la tiraillait de plus en plus douloureusement. Mais la pensée soudaine de sa compagne dans un état critique lui redonna une petite dose d'adrénaline. La couverture de survie en main, s'apprêtant à aller envelopper Regina dedans, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec la concernée, qui, malgré le froid qui la rongeait et son état de fatigue extrême, était sortie de la voiture.

 **« Regina tu es folle ! Tu es toute pâle, tes lèvres sont toutes bleues, reste assise et rep…. »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune venait de l'enlacer tendrement, ses lèvres s'emparant au même moment de leurs homologuent fines et sucrées. Emma arrêta de réfléchir le temps de ce tendre et agréable baiser surprise, auquel elle s'empressa aussitôt de répondre, très délicatement, gardant en tête la plaie qui recouvrait le haut de cette délicieuse bouche qui lui avait tant manqué.

 **« J'avais juste besoin de te sentir contre moi mon ange... »** lui murmura-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille, dans son éternel souffle chaud, qui ne manqua pas laisser un agréable frisson irradier tout le corps d'Emma.

Puis elle enroula Regina dans la couverture, qui repris place dans la voiture, non sans son aide car cette espèce de papier d'aluminium géant autour d'elle l'empêchait de bien se mouvoir.

Emma s'empressa de redémarrer, la main de sa belle qui était de nouveau venue se glisser dans la sienne, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire sourire et de finir de lui redonner les dernières forces nécessaires pour l'ultime heure de route.

Mais Emma s'inquiétait de plus en plus, la main de sa belle devenait de plus en plus glaciale, malgré la couverture et le chauffage qu'elle avait mis. La blonde suait à grosse goutte mais elle n'en avait que faire, la santé de sa compagne avant tout. Cependant rien n'y faisait, celle-ci ne se réchauffait pas, son corps tremblait de plus en plus, et ses yeux se fermaient dangereusement.

Emma accéléra légèrement, son esprit complètement perdu dans un flot éternel de questions sans réponses… et si en fait Regina était en train de tomber en état de choc, et si en fait son ravisseur avait abusé d'elle… une énorme nausée s'empara de celle-ci fasse à cette horrible pensée, et elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir.

Enfin, l'objet qu'elle attendait tant de revoir apparut en face d'elle, jamais la vue d'un simple panneau de signalisation ne l'avait autant réjouie… _Bienvenu à Storybrook._

Emma accéléra alors un peu, atteignit rapidement le centre-ville, passage obligé pour rejoindre le petit hôpital de Storybrook, situé alors à l'opposé. Lorsqu'elle vit enfin le bâtiment tant convoité, elle enfonça encore un peu plus la pédale d'accélération, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne ce qui servait d'entrée aux urgences. Celles-ci étaient en effet toutes petites, aux vues du peu, voir casi inexistants, accidents graves qui survenaient dans la ville aux contes de fées. Se garant juste devant celle-ci dans un dérapage savamment orchestré, elle se jeta ensuite hors de sa voiture, manquant de dégonder la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, et accéda enfin dans le hall d'accueil des urgences, où, elle chercha quelques instants la personne de garde à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle aperçut alors une infirmière en train de plier du linge, faute de patient. Emma se rua sur elle, tentant tant bien que mal de lui expliquer la situation, celle-ci, se doutant que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer aux vues du T-shirt ensanglanté de la sauveuse, appela directement le docteur Whale, alors de garde cette nuit.

L'équipe médicale s'empressa d'arriver, brancard à ses côtés, et de rejoindre Emma, alors repartie à sa voiture auprès de sa compagne au bord de l'inconscience.

 **« Emma que… mais diable que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda Whale, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites à la vue de ces deux femmes, pour ne pas dire les plus importantes de la ville, dans un état pitoyable. Vêtements déchirés et blancheur limite cadavérique pour la brune, visage égratigné et débardeur blanc ensanglanté pour la blonde, mauvais présage d'une blessure importante.

Emma se rendit alors compte que dans leur précipitation de partir, et après le choc vécu en ce début de soirée, ni elles, ni son colocataire n'avait eu l'idée de leur faire changer de vêtements. Focalisées sur leur retour à Storybrook, elles avaient oublié ce léger détail, qui aurait pu les mettre dans une situation extrêmement embarrassante si forces de l'ordre elles avaient croisé. Mais heureusement elles étaient arrivées dans leur ville. C'était déjà ça.

 **« Re… Regina a été enlevée à Boston, j'ai réussi à la secourir… seule... mais … mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a vécu… et… et depuis une heure son corps se refroidit de plus en plus… et rien ne la réchauffe… oh docteur s'il vous plaît dites moi qu'elle va s'en sortir. »** tenta de leur expliquer une Emma, ou bord des larmes et commençant à céder à la panique, ses nerfs étant mis à très rudes épreuve depuis plusieurs heures.

L'équipe médicale allongea avec délicatesse Regina qui ne réalisait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait, ses sens ne répondant plus comme elle le souhaitait. Elle sentit cependant une main à la peau douce et délicate se glisser dans la sienne, main qu'elle aurait reconnu parmi mille. Sa sauveuse était là, toujours là, en train de courir à côté du brancard qui l'amenait alors en salle d'examen.

 **« Emma je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas franchir ces portes… on va s'occuper de Regina et soigner ses blessures apparentes, et vérifier si son agresseur n'a pas abusé d'elle… »** tenta de la rassurer Whale. **« Et puis je vais appeler une infirmière afin qu'elle vous amène dans une chambre et vous soigne cette méchante plaie que vous avez là… »** lui dit-il tout en jetant un regard vers cette énorme tâche de liquide rouge ornant une bonne partie de son vêtement.

 **« NON !** » Hurla presque Emma, faisant sursauter toute l'équipe médicale, alors en train de franchir les portes du lieu qui allait séparer les deux amantes, encore une fois. A la vue de tous ces yeux braqués vers elle, c'est d'un ton légèrement plus calme, bien que le mot calme ne fasse alors plus partie de son vocabulaire actuellement, qu'elle reprit. **« Je… ça va aller… je … je veux m'assurer qu'elle aille bien, et avoir le résultat de vos examens… j'attendrai… toute la nuit s'il le faut… mais j'attendrai ! »**

La sauveuse étant connue pour son éternelle tête de mule, personne ne chercha donc à la contredire, et puis l'état de Regina étant critique ils ne s'attardèrent pas à épiloguer sans fin. Elle était majeure et vaccinée après tout, elle voulait attendre, elle attendrait... même si tous savaient que ce n'était pas conseillé, à la vue de tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu.

Emma les regarda s'engouffrer dans ce couloir sans fin, la lourde porte de PVC blanc, avec ses deux petits carreaux opacifiés sur chacun des côtés, semblant la narguer, se referma alors brutalement, laissant la blonde complètement perdue et pantoise. Elle venait à peine de retrouver sa belle brune qu'on les séparait déjà de nouveau… pour elle ne savait combien de temps. A la fois énervée et dans un état de stress et d'angoisse qui s'emparaient alors d'elle à une croissance exponentielle, elle donna un violent coup de pied contre la pauvre poubelle qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver devant elle à ce moment-là. Objet qui se retrouva malgré lui à l'autre bout de la salle d'attente de ce qui servait d'urgences. De dépit, éreintée par toutes ses émotions et ses craintes envers la santé physique et mentale de sa belle, elle s'assit recroquevillée contre le mur, ignorant royalement sa plaie qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et continuait de saigner encore et encore, bien que le flux de liquide rouge se fût un peu calmé pendant le trajet. La pensée de Regina en danger eut comme pour effet de bloquer toutes sensations de maux physiques à son cerveau, encore une fois. La douleur à l'idée de perdre sa compagne, qui était en train de se répandre dans son cœur, était bien plus grande que ce qu'elle ressentait physiquement.

 **« Emma ! »** hurla une voix qu'elle connaissait aussi très bien et qui eut pour effet de lui réchauffer un peu le cœur.

 **« Ruby ? »** constata Emma, qui daigna relever sa tête, les yeux rougis par des larmes qu'elle avait trop retenue ces dernières heures, vers son amie qui arrivait en courant vers elle. **« Mais comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? »** lui demanda-t-elle interloquée mais heureuse d'avoir la compagnie et le soutient de sa meilleure amie.

 **« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, bientôt la pleine lune et tu sais bien que les dernières nuits avant l'atteinte de la fin du cycle de ce cher astre, mon corps commence à réagir, à éprouver ce besoin d'aller dehors, sans que je puisse encore me transformer. Et là je t'ai vu passer comme une folle dans le centre-ville au volant de ta voiture avec Regina. Je me suis doutée que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, surtout que j'ai senti l'odeur si particulière du sang... j'en ai déduit que tu allais atterrir ici… »** lui expliqua-t-elle.

Emma se releva tant bien que mal et Ruby poussa un hurlement à la vue de l'énorme tâche de sang sur son débardeur.

 **« Mon dieu Emma mais… mais bon sang que s'est-il passé ? Et… et où et Regina ? »**

Emma s'appuya sur l'épaule de son amie, titubant sous l'effet de la douleur qu'elle avait oublié jusque-là. Elles allèrent s'installer sur les banquettes, plus agréables que le sol dur et froid de l'hôpital. La jeune louve lui apporta alors un chocolat chaud du distributeur, bien moins bon que ceux du Granny ou de Regina, mais au moins cela aurait le mérite de redonner un peu de forces à son amie, la sentant très faible.

Emma entreprit alors de lui raconter tout en détail, elle n'avait que cela à faire de toute façon, en attendant des nouvelles de sa compagne. Malgré la forte douleur émotionnelle que cela remuait en elle, le fait de tout raconter dans les moindres détails à Ruby, soulagea un peu son cœur et son esprit. Cette dernière l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, le visage crispé par la terreur, des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait stopper malgré elle ruisselant sur ses joues.

Enfin, deux bonnes et interminables heures plus tard, sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, l'équipe médicale revint enfin dans la pièce, où Emma était lovée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, sa tête contre sa poitrine, la main de la louve lui massant tendrement le cuir chevelu, dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu ses sanglots. La brune était choquée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, s'en voulait d'avoir été loin, ignorant tout de la détresse de ses deux amies. Mais elle n'avait dit mots pour l'instant, laissant Emma extérioriser sa peine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent alors brusquement, attendant impatiemment le verdict.

Le docteur Whale approcha alors d'Emma, dont la respiration était coupée, son cœur prêt à exploser, saluant Ruby au passage.

 **« Regina va bien rassurez-vous. Un léger état de choc, mais peu important malgré les évènements dont elle a été victime. Nous avons refait le pansement de sa lèvre, qui a été très bien soignée cependant. Mais elle gardera une cicatrice à vie je pense, vue la profondeur de l'entaille. Elle est sous perfusion, son état de semi conscience dû à une sévère hypoglycémie et une forte déshydratation, le stress et le manque de sommeil de ces derniers temps n'ont rien arrangé. Mais une journée en observation ici et une bonne cure de sommeil et physiquement elle sera sur pied. Je verrais avec le docteur Hopper concernant son état mental mais Regina est une femme très forte, et elle semble relativement calme de ce côté-là pour le moment. »** lui rapporta Whale.

Emma était restée pendue à ses lèvres, son cœur faisant des loopings pour finalement se calmer un peu à l'entente du diagnostic.

 **« Et, concernant son ravisseur… est-ce-que celui-ci l'a… l'a…v… »** rien à faire le mot ne voulait pas sortir, bien que la question ait franchi plus ou moins volontairement ses lèvres. La réponse terrorisait au plus haut point la blonde et elle ne savait pas si elle était vraiment prête à l'entendre…

 **« Elle n'a pas été violée, ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir Emma. A part quelques égratignures au visage, ses poignets et ses chevilles légèrement bleuies par une attache je suppose, et sa coupure à sa lèvre, elle n'a rien de plus comme blessures physiques. »** la rassura Whale.

Et c'était déjà bien assez -pensa Emma. Mais elle poussa cependant un profond soupir de soulagement, l'intégrité de sa compagne n'avait pas été souillée… car elle devinait que se remettre d'une telle monstruosité devait être impossible… et Regina avait bien assez souffert comme cela ces dernières années, voire même une bonne partie de sa vie. Elle sourit au docteur pour toute réponse, les mains de Ruby, que cette dernière avait alors placé sur ses épaules en guise de soutient, se refermèrent légèrement sur celles-ci, comme pour sceller la fin des nombreuses interrogations d'Emma. Quant au mental de Regina, et comme l'avait dit le docteur Whale, la brune était une femme forte, et avec l'aide du docteur Hopper, le fameux Jiminy Cricket, de ses amis et l'amour inconditionnel que lui vouait Emma, tout le monde avait bon espoir. Ce qui inquiétait plus la jeune louve maintenant était l'état physique est mental de la blonde, qui elle aussi avait pas mal encaissé dans l'histoire.

 **« Et… même si je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car elle avait besoin de repos, elle tient absolument à vous voir, alors pas plus de cinq minutes, et après Emma vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous laisser examiner, vous avez besoin de soins également, vous aurez tout le loisir de profiter de Regina par la suite. »** ordonna Whale d'un ton autoritaire.

C'est donc seule bien entendu, le docteur ainsi que Ruby attendant discrètement derrière la porte de la chambre, qu'Emma pénétra dans la pièce au mur blanc, où se reposait sa compagne. A l'entente de ses pas Regina ouvrit de timides yeux fatigués mais pétillants malgré tout de joie et d'amour à la vue de sa belle sauveuse blonde. Elle esquissa toujours son léger sourire du fait de sa blessure, mais qui en disant long malgré tout sur le bienêtre que lui procurait la présence de sa belle à ses côtés.

 **« Emma… mon amour… »** réussit-elle à murmurer d'une voix faible, mais qui parvint cependant aux oreilles de sa destinataire. Elle leva légèrement son bras, où l'aiguille de la perfusion travaillait activement à lui injecter de manière lente et régulière, un peu de glucose dans le sang afin de lui redonner un peu d'énergie en attendant un vrai repas.

Un large et franc sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde, les yeux brillants d'amour, mélangé de quelques larmes d'émotion, à la vue de sa compagne, vivante, et déjà en train de recouvrer un peu la santé. Mais alors qu'elle s'avança vers cette dernière pour glisser sa main dans la sienne la réclamant, et déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, une violente douleur lui transperça le corps. La décompression engendrée suite au fait de savoir, par la bouche de médecins, sa compagne saine et sauve et déjà en cours de convalescence, avait fait subitement retomber tout son taux d'adrénaline, qui l'anesthésiait alors presque de toute douleur. Sa plaie venait de se réveiller, ou du moins de rappeler à son cerveau sa présence et l'urgence d'être mieux soignée.

Emma devint brusquement livide, ses jambes flageolant de plus en plus dangereusement. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter, et, tentant tant bien que mal de s'appuyer sur les barreaux du pied de lit, encore inaccessible pour ses bras, c'est devant les yeux horrifiés de Regina, qui se mit à pousser un hurlement de terreur dans lequel le nom d'Emma y figurait, que celle-ci s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, un long et large filet de sang provenant de sa blessure à l'aine s'écoulant sur le parterre froid de la chambre.

* * *

 **Et voilà donc un autre chapitre de terminé…. Ouiiii je sais, à peine retrouvé et encoooore séparé… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 16 arrive d'ici la fin de semaine. Ce sera encore un long chapitre, et promis vous allez être gâté... mais ce sera le dernier de cette fic, qui arrive, il faut l'admettre, à sa fin. Peut-être un épilogue viendra aussi si vous êtes sages (haha), et si cela vous dit. En attendant bonne continuation de semaine et à très très vite promis ! Ne soyez pas trop fâché s'il vous plaît ! :p**


	16. Confessions

**Bonjouuuuur ! Bon alors me revoilà, comme promis. Je ne vous fais pas trop attendre cette semaine, je vous gâte un peu trop je trouve haha (mais j'aime cela aussi, et puis vous l'avez bien mérité)… surtout avec le chapitre à venir…. Qui ne sera pas le dernier en fait… je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter d'écrire, et pour mener à bien cette histoire comme je le souhaitais, il va me nécessiter un chapitre encore… mais je pense que ces deux derniers chapitres vont vous plaire… Nos deux belles ont assez souffert comme cela… et vos petits cœurs de lecteurs aussi…. Comme le mien d'ailleurs haha.**

 **Encore merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, qui laissent des reviews, mettent des j'aime, et suivent mon histoire, tout comme ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre, vraiment merci à tous ! Cela fait chaud au cœur… vraiment.**

 **Alors ma chère Guest, bonsoir, et ravie de te lire (et que tu me pardonnes à moitié haha). Alors déjà sache que la cicatrice de Regina fait partie de ces choses que je n'avais absolument pas prévu. Mais au fil de ma plume je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais souligné ce trait de caractère pourtant si caractéristique de notre belle brune, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas le créer ici, maintenant?... Donc non le kidnapping était vraiment dans l'idée de créer un électrochoc à Regina... tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre. Et puis aussi j'avoue l'envie d'écrire un peu une pseudo enquête, et le sauvetage de Regina par une Emma en furie... ce qui fut assez plaisant à écrire malgré la dureté de la scène... Ensuite oui, il était tant que Ruby revienne...et ne t'inquiète pas tout ce petit monde sera remercié... Quand au mariage.. wait and see.**

 **Et enfin en ce qui concerne l'ami d'Emma, je conçois que l'on ai pu s'y attacher, tout comme je m'y suis attachée également au fil de ma plume. Cependant je souhaite vraiment conserver Storybrook invisible aux yeux du monde extérieur... il a d'ailleurs conscience qu'un mystère entoure la vie de son amie... il mentionne aussi plusieurs fois le concept de magie... peut être y croit-il un peu après tout :) Je ne l'ai que très peu décrit car j'ai voulu laisser un peu une part d'imagination à mes lecteurs. On accroche ou pas, il faut de tout pour faire une histoire ;) Et puis ce n'est que ma première Fic, je m'essaye aussi à différentes choses :) ... mais peut-être après que tout son personnage refera une apparition, pourquoi pas... si vous l'avez vraiment bien aimé... et il est vrai qu'il a vraiment grandement aidé nos deux belles, qui lui ont montré leur reconnaissance.**

 **Quand à l'épilogue, bien sûr que vous le méritez tous... si ce n'est que pour l'engouement que vous manifestez tous envers mon histoire et qui me touche, même si des fois je me fais remonter les bretelles haha. Au moins j'arrive à vous faire ressentir des petits choses :)**

 **Bon aller je vous laisse avec ce… méga chapitre (oui je me suis vraiment lâchée là niveau longueur j'avoue !)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ABC...bla bla bla … sauf mon imagination bien sûr.**

 **Enjoy, et on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab !**

 **P.S : je préfère prévenir... un peu de rated M dans ce chapitre... hihi...**

* * *

Bip…bip…bip… Ce son répétitif, monotone et crispant au plus haut point, cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Regina l'entendait presque à longueur de journée, ou plutôt d'après-midi, moment des visites à l'hôpital. Quatorze heures/dix-huit heures, et encore on l'avait autorisée à rester une heure de plus que la fin officielle des visites. Depuis sa sortie lundi soir de l'hôpital, où la brune était restée une journée en observation afin que les médecins s'assurent que physiquement elle allait bien, celle-ci passait depuis ses après-midis au chevet de son amante. Cette dernière était toujours plongée dans le coma depuis dimanche soir, lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie sous ses yeux horrifiés. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête de la brune.

Cette scène… Son amante blonde se dirigeant vers elle, couverte de sang, sa belle crinière complètement emmêlée et ternie par l'insalubrité du lieu où Regina avait été captive, le corps et l'esprit exténués, affaiblie, mais avançant encore et toujours vers elle, malgré la douleur de sa blessure. Son regard n'était rempli que d'amour, de tendresse et de bonheur intense. Malgré la soirée atroce qu'elles avaient passée, le regard bleu azur de sa belle brillait de mille feux, où nulle peine ni colère n'y résidait… Dans son esprit le lundi matin, c'était comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle venait de se réveiller, aux côtés de sa douce amante. Sauf que la brune avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était seule dans son lit d'hôpital, sans Emma. Regina n'oubliera jamais cette scène… jamais… elle avait admiré Emma au-delà des limites de l'univers ce soir-là, jamais elle n'avait vu un tel héroïsme, une telle hargne, une détermination sans faille dans le regard d'une personne. Et cette femme qui s'était battue au péril de sa vie, l'avait fait… pour elle… c'était la première fois que l'on se battait ainsi pour elle, pour sa vie… et cette personne n'était rien d'autre que la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années… son véritable amour… La voir s'écrouler si prêt d'elle, les privant de ce contact charnel dont elles avaient besoin plus que tout au monde à cet instant précis, avait été pour la brune plus traumatisant que sa soirée. Elle se voyait perdre Emma à jamais et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas… elle ne se voyait plus vivre sans elle, même si elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en apercevoir… trop peut-être…

Bien que la brune fût encore un peu dans les vapes, après toutes ses analyses et les multiples médicaments qu'on lui avait fait assimiler lors de sa prise en charge à son arrivée à l'hôpital, cette image ne pouvait être plus nette… le corps de sa belle, tombant lourdement sur le sol, sans vie… Regina avait hurlé, c'était débattue comme jamais, on aurait pu la torturer de la plus atroce des manières au monde, elle n'aurait pu avoir plus mal… Elle s'était même mise à trembler et les médecins avaient dû lui faire une piqure afin de la calmer ce qui l'avait emmenée, l'espace de quelques heures dans un monde étrange et sans rêves.

A son deuxième réveil, après sa crise, il faisait jour. Elle avait été quelque peu éblouie par la lumière du soleil qui s'infiltrait au travers les vitres de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais il ne lui avait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour que l'image d'Emma, le corps inanimé au sol reviennent frapper son esprit. Elle avait voulu se lever mais une main devant son buste l'avait stoppée. Elle avait alors tourné sa tête afin de connaître le ou la propriétaire de ce membre lui faisant obstacle, espérant secrètement que ce fut sa belle blonde. Mais elle avait déchanté lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec une infirmière de l'hôpital, qui avait dû rester auprès d'elle afin d'éviter justement ce genre de comportement. Immédiatement le docteur Whale avait débarqué dans sa chambre, lui faisant signe de se calmer, malgré les vaines tentatives de l'infirmière. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'Emma allait bien et était hors de danger, ce qui eut le mérite de rassurer quelque peu Regina. Mais lorsque celui-ci lui avait appris pour son coma, la brune avait senti tout son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Pas moins de trois infirmières en plus de Whale avait été nécessaires pour réussir à la calmer un peu, la menaçant de lui réinjecter une dose de tranquillisant, chose que Regina refusa et qui l'obligea malgré elle à se calmer, un peu.

Depuis mardi ses journées se résumaient à amener son fils à l'école, qui avait tenu à y retourner en ce même jour, après avoir passé sa journée du lundi entouré de ses grands-parents et de Ruby. Mary-Margaret n'était pas allée en classe non plus, la fée bleue ayant assuré la permanence. Mais tous s'étaient rendu à l'évidence que rester à tourner en rond n'était pas la solution. C'est pourquoi dès le lendemain ils avaient repris leurs activités. Cela avait au moins le mérite de conserver leur vie sociale et de leur changer un peu les idées, malgré la forte inquiétude qui les hantait, entre le coma d'Emma et l'état mental de Regina après ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais même cette dernière se forçait à passer à la mairie, les visites n'étant pas autorisées le matin de toute façon, et elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans son grand manoir qui lui semblait encore plus horriblement vide.

Tous avaient été profondément choqués à l'écoute du récit que Regina leur avait fait le lundi après-midi, sur son lit d'hôpital, de leur horrible soirée du dimanche soir. Elle n'avait omis aucun détail, n'avait pas hésité à s'accuser elle-même de tout cela à cause, de sa réaction encore une fois puérile selon elle.

Les Charming, Ruby et Henry avaient eu exceptionnellement l'autorisation de lui rendre visite le lundi après-midi tous en même temps, car malgré son profond état de fatigue, ne pas laisser Regina seule à se morfondre dans ses sombres pensées était le plus important. Elle devait voir du monde, parler, extérioriser, chose que la Reine n'était nullement habituée à faire. Mais, comme le lui avait enseigné Ruby un jour au cours de leur conversation, elle devait accepter les mains qu'on lui tendait, dont la sincérité de leur aide venait du fond du cœur de la part de ces personnes.

La brune s'était trouvée particulièrement émue, face à tant d'aide envers elle, l'ancienne Evil Queen, qui avait alors par le passé terrorisé et tué tant de personnes, ne semant que tristesse et crainte autour d'elle. Et puis, elle avait compris que de se confier, se délivrer de certaines choses aidait grandement à avancer et à laisser le passé où il était. Ne pas chercher à le changer, juste se servir de ses expériences, bonnes ou mauvaises afin de construire un avenir meilleur, et en évitant de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Comme elle-même l'avait si justement souligné à Mary-Margaret pas plus tard que la veille. Tous l'avaient rassurée, lui affirmant que ce n'était nullement sa faute, ni celle d'Emma ou de toute autre personne, juste un bien mauvais tour que le destin leur avait joué. Heureusement elles s'en étaient sorties grâce à l'héroïsme dont Emma avait fait preuve et l'aide précieuse apportée par son colocataire. Enfin, _sorties_ était un bien grand mot car même si physiquement Regina, mis à part sa cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieur droite, n'avait aucune autre séquelle, et qu'elle assurait que mentalement cela allait, tout le monde s'inquiétait quand même pour elle. Le choc émotionnel et les violences qui lui avaient été faites n'étaient pas anodines.

Et puis, même si les médecins étaient confiants et leur avaient certifié que son corps avait réagit ainsi afin de la protéger, et parce qu'elle s'était aussi considérablement affaiblie à s'entêter à rentrer à Storybrook, malgré l'importance de sa blessure à l'aine, tous se faisait énormément de soucis pour Emma, et particulièrement Regina. On ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps durait un coma, un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année… voir plusieurs… Rien que cette dernière pensée avait provoqué chez Regina une immense sensation de panique intense. Même si depuis quelques temps et plus particulièrement dimanche soir elle était très entourée et soutenue, sincèrement, Emma lui manquait cruellement et elle avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Passer ses après-midis à son chevet, ressentir sa présence, lui prendre la main et même lui déposer quelques tendres baisers sur ses lèvres fines, qui restaient inlassablement immobiles, l'apaisait très légèrement, mais cela ne remplaçait pas sa présence physique _vivante_. Surtout celle de sa belle qui lui procurait des sensations uniques. La brune s'était remémorée presque tous les bons moments passés à ses côtés ces dernières semaines avant que tout ne s'écroule ce fameux mercredi soir.

Emma à la plage, jouant avec leur petit ange tel une ado tout en lui lançant de temps à autre des regards gourmands et remplis d'un amour sincère et profond. Regards qui avaient eu le mérite de lui voler un large sourire, et de la remplir de cette sensation nouvelle, mais si agréable, de chaleur irradiant tout son corps. Sans parler de ces petits papillons qui s'envolaient dans son bas ventre chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa blonde.

Emma encore, la plaquant sauvagement contre la porte de leur chambre conjugale tout juste refermée et l'embrassant fougueusement, une fois s'être assurée que leur fils avait été emporté par les bras de Morphée, dans un pays dont lui seul connaissait l'existence, son pays des rêves à lui. Elle aimait ces moments où leurs étreintes étaient un peu sauvages, la brune capitulant à chaque fois rapidement, les emmenant dans un jeu de dominée/dominante consenti. Jamais elle ne s'était alors sentie en telle confiance avec quelqu'un, laissant la personne parcourir librement son corps et partir à la découverte de ses formes voluptueuses de ses douces mains. Aucun de ses amants et amantes du passé n'avait eu autant de liberté à disposer ainsi de son corps. Privilège, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte, qu'elle avait uniquement accordé inconsciemment à Emma. Comme pour bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs. La laisser partager sa vie, son lit, des nuits complètes, se réveiller à ses côtés, sa blonde la sortant généralement des limbes du sommeil de la plus belle et plus tendre des manières qu'il soit. Des réveils royaux, qu'aucune reine au monde n'aurait pu espérer, pas même Regina.

Et surtout Emma qui avait été là, encore et toujours là, à ses côtés. Même dans leurs plus grandes disputes du début et le profond sentiment de haine qui les unissait, mais qui cachait en réalité ce puissant amour qui les liait, et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux occulté, la blonde était là. Jamais Emma ne l'avait laissé tomber, elle n'avait cessé depuis le début de la défendre et de la soutenir, aussi inconsciemment soit-il. Et Regina s'était trouvée bien conne de l'avoir tant rejetée et d'avoir été si méchante, si… evil, avec elle. La brune réalisa à quel point elle avait été aveugle et égoïste, et l'infinie chance qu'elle avait que sa belle blonde soit restée malgré tout, là, à ses côtés. Plus d'une personne aurait jeté l'éponge, abandonné la partie et l'aurait laissée. Même elle, si elle avait été dans la situation d'Emma ne sut dire si elle aurait tenu bon et serait rester… En s'imaginant ce scenario, elle se rendit compte que le seul visage qui apparaissait dans sa tête, le seul visage pour lequel oui, elle aurait pu supporter une telle situation, était ce doux visage d'ange, aux traits fins, auréolé de cette majestueuse crinière blonde enchantée…

C'était maintenant à elle d'être forte, de tenir, de ne rien lâcher et d'espérer. Même si Emma ne répondait pas, ne réagissait pas, même si son visage restait inlassablement immobile, Regina savait que sa présence à ses côtés l'aidait. Elle aurait même juré que les battements de son cœur accéléraient légèrement lorsqu'elle lui prenait la main, ou engendrait un quelconque contact physique avec sa belle, endormie sur son lit d'hôpital. Son visage semblait aussi plus apaisé. Mais elle s'était dit qu'elle devait probablement se faire des idées et que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

* * *

Toujours assise près de sa belle, inconsciente, en ce jeudi après-midi, ses doigts entrelacés tendrement dans ceux de sa sauveuse, dont la chaleur habituelle de son épiderme avait laissé place à une peau glacée, Regina souriait, perdue dans ces doux et heureux souvenirs. Pourtant d'énième larmes coulaient le long de ses pommettes, qui commençaient doucement à retrouver leur teint hâlé. Allaient-elles un jour pouvoir revivre tout cela ? Quelle serait la réaction d'Emma face à elle à son réveil ? Même si sa blonde l'avait amoureusement accueilli de nouveau au creux de ses bras le dimanche soir, après ces terribles évènements, malgré tout l'amour que Regina n'avait jamais cessé de voir dans le regard de sa blonde, personne ne pourrait prédire comment celle-ci se comporterait à son réveil. Amnésie ? Rejet ? Colère ? Autant de questions qui tourmentaient inlassablement Regina depuis l'évanouissement d'Emma et sa plongée dans un coma profond. Elle voulait croire que sa présence à ses côtés l'aiderait peut-être à ne pas l'oublier, à lui montrer que maintenant c'était à son tour d'être là pour elle, qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Elle avait beau lui parler, lui dispenser de tendres caresses le long de ses bras, allant même jusqu'à s'endormir, lovée tout contre elle, le mercredi après-midi, rien n'assurait l'état de sa mémoire et de ses ressentis à son réveil. L'arrivée d'Henry avec son grand-père après sa leçon d'équitation avait tiré la brune de cet étrange sommeil. Un mélange d'apaisement dû à la proximité du corps d'Emma contre le sien, mais d'angoisses profondes quand elle réalisait que celui-ci restait désespérément immobile.

Ce jeudi matin même, et après les vives et nombreuses recommandations du docteur Whale, elle s'était enfin décidée à aller voir le docteur Hopper. Bien que de se confier à un criquet ne l'enchantait guère, et estimant qu'elle s'était suffisamment ouverte auprès de Ruby, des Charming et même de son fils, qui malgré la dureté de la situation était en droit de savoir. Il ne servait à rien en effet de lui cacher des choses, ce dernier, bien trop malin pour son jeune âge, se serait de toute façon débrouillé pour connaître la vérité. Autant que celle-ci vienne de la personne concernée, en l'occurrence sa mère adoptive. Elle s'efforçait le soir de se montrer forte pour lui, même si, toute fierté masculine qu'il avait, il se retenait de pleurer devant elle, mais ne parvenait à s'endormir qu'après de longues crises de larmes que Regina entendait de sa chambre. Etant dans le même état que lui, elle n'osait venir le consoler, de crainte d'empirer la douleur de son fils, déjà bien trop grande à supporter pour son jeune âge. L'impression d'être impuissante face à son petit prince, à l'amour de sa vie, lui brisait encore davantage le cœur, ne s'imaginant pas que cela était possible. Ce dernier lui avait pourtant certifié que les nombreuses étreintes qu'ils avaient le soir, lorsqu'il se lovait contre elle, dans le canapé, un dessin animé en fond sonore, qu'ils ne suivaient que d'une oreille, l'apaisait grandement. Mais sentir leur tristesse et détresse mutuelle, sans pouvoir agir, avait fini par l'emporter dans l'esprit de Regina.

C'est donc vers neuf heures ce jeudi matin-là, qu'elle avait osé pousser la porte du cabinet d'Archie Hopper. Cela lui remémorait ses longues heures de thérapies avec lui, avant la levée de la malédiction, et qui avait un peu continué avec l'arrivée d'une certaine blonde en ville. Souvenir très douloureux, elle se serait bien passée de se replonger dans cette période guère facile de sa vie. Surtout que Regina n'était même pas certaine d'avoir ressenti, si ce n'est une fois, une période heureuse, au cours de son existence. Sa conversation avec ce dernier tournait inlassablement dans son esprit.

 _ **« Bonjour ma chère. »**_ _l'avait salué le docteur, peu étonné de la voir débarquer dans son cabinet, mais cependant il ne s'attendait pas à la voir si tôt. Preuve que la Reine avait vraiment changé et acceptait de se confier plus facilement… ou du moins acceptait les aides proposées._

 _ **« Bonjour Archie… je suppose que tu te doutes de la raison de ma présence ici… »**_ _lui avait-elle dit, tout en fixant le sol de ses prunelles brunes, rougies plus que de raison par les nombreuses larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux ces derniers jours, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus les retenir. A quoi bon de toute façon…_

 _Celui-ci s'était contenté d'un sourire chaleureux en guise de réponse, qu'elle avait à peine relevé, et il l'avait ensuite invitée à prendre place sur son divan. Ce même divan qui avait accueilli autrefois cette même femme, brisée par la vie et l'amour, mais qui ne se confiait alors guère. Se contentant en effet d'accuser le monde du désert émotionnel dont souffrait alors son cœur. Les choses avaient tellement changé, tant de chemin avait été parcouru. Mais la brune doutait malgré elle. Car certes, elle avait eu une esquisse du bonheur, en la personne et les bras d'Emma…Mais ce bonheur lui était retiré… encore… alors qu'elle était enfin prête… Ne serait-elle donc jamais heureuse ? Et si après tout, avec tout le mal qu'elle avait fait elle ne méritait pas sa fin heureuse…_

 _La séance avait commencé par une Regina qui s'était effondrée, en larmes, les mains cachant son visage, tremblant de tout son être. Le docteur l'avait laissé se vider ainsi, cela lui ferait du bien, elle en avait besoin, et il savait que ce n'était pas ses bras que le corps de la brune réclamait. Après presque une demie heure à expulser toutes les larmes de son corps, Regina n'aurait jamais cru cela possible de pleurer autant, elle se calma enfin, acceptant avec reconnaissance la boîte de mouchoir que lui tendait Archie._

 _ **« Je… je n'en peux plus Archie… j'essaie d'être forte, pour Emma, pour Henry… mais j'ai l'impression de n'arriver à rien. Je ne dégage que tristesse et désespoir… J'ai peur de la vision que mon fils pourrait avoir de moi… qui ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais rien laissé paraître et à me montrer forte face à lui… sans parler d'Emma… même dans le coma je sais qu'elle ressent les choses, et me sentir ainsi, perdue, faible, laissant jour après jour l'espoir d'une vie meilleure à ses côté s'envoler je… j'ai… J'ai tellement peur de tout perdre… encore une fois… je commençais à m'autoriser ce bonheur, à suivre les conseils de toutes ces personnes qui m'ont soutenu ces dernières semaines, malgré mon passé, malgré mes actes… j'aurais mérité de rester seule dans mon coin, abandonnée de tous… mais non… ils étaient là… même Emma essayait… et moi… moi… je suis restée aveugle… murée derrière ce mur de glace que je voulais infranchissable… et maintenant… maintenant que je m'ouvre enfin… on me retire tout… la vie est en train de me prendre ma lueur d'espoir… la raison de ma rédemption… mon bonheur certain… la… la… la femme que j'aime… plus que tout au monde… »**_ _lui confessa Regina, dans un monologue teinté de lourds et douloureux sanglots._

 _Archie Hopper l'avait écouté attentivement, le regard à la fois brillant de compassion mais aussi fortement intéressé par cette confession si bouleversante, venant de la part de la personne qui avait le plus au monde dû tout intérioriser, sans jamais flancher...subir sans jamais se plaindre. C'était ainsi que sa mère l'avait « faite » … elle voulait une fille dure comme le roc, insensible à tout sentiment, ne se nourrissant que du malheur, de la détresse, de la terreur des autres à son égard et de la mort… qui survenait souvent suite à l'écrasement lent et douloureux du cœur de ses victimes, sous les yeux de celles-ci. Cora était connue pour son absence totale de sentiments et d'émotions, dû au fait que depuis bien longtemps elle s'était ôté le cœur de sa poitrine, chose que Regina s'était toujours refusé à faire, prouvant implicitement que celle-ci était au fond une femme qui avait besoin d'amour…_

 _ **« Tu as le droit au bonheur aussi Regina, n'en doute jamais… tu traverses, enfin vous traversez tous, ta famille, tes amis, une passe difficile, une épreuve supplémentaire que la vie vous envoie. Mais, et il n'y a pas plus bel exemple que les Charming, tu te dois de garder espoir… tu te dois de croire dur comme fer en un avenir meilleur… tu es une femme forte Regina, une femme très forte, bien plus que ta mère… car, à la différence de celle-ci tu as toujours conservé ton cœur à sa place, dans ta poitrine, ce qui au fond, était un signe montrant que tu as toujours eu besoin de ressentir les choses telles qu'elles sont, aussi belles ou douloureuses soient-elles. Et c'est cela qui construit un être humain, ces moments difficiles, toutes ces émotions douloureuses… tout cela dans le but de rendre la personne plus forte… rappel toi ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort… »**_

 _ **« J'ai essayé… »**_ _le coupa-t-elle dans son discours._

 _Voyant le regard interrogateur de son confident, elle enchaîna._

 _ **« J'ai essayé de m'arracher le cœur… il y a quelques semaines… peu de temps avant le départ d'Emma pour Boston… je… je l'avais dans mes mains et… Henry… mon fils… mon petit prince… a débarqué dans mon caveau… m'empêchant de commettre cette acte ignoble… qui m'aurait fait en tout point ressemblé à la femme qu'était ma mère durant son existence… »**_ _confessa-t-elle, se rappelant soudain de cette soirée où, sans l'intervention de son fils elle se serait perdue encore un peu plus, malgré l'absence de l'organe de l'amour dans son corps._

 _ **« Si Henry l'a senti et a débarqué à ce moment là ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Il est venu car il a compris ta détresse, que tu gardais tout pour toi, et que pour lui tu ne méritais pas cela. La relation que tu as construit avec lui, aussi difficile fût-elle à un moment, est unique et très forte. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, personne ne l'est, et on commet tous des actes que l'on regrette après. Mais le plus important est d'accepter l'aide qui nous vient de l'extérieur, de la part des personnes qu'on aime, et qui nous aime en retour… sincèrement. Le fait que ton fils t'ait aidé ce soir-là à éviter de commettre un tel acte, qui n'aurait été qu'encore plus auto destructeur pour toi, n'est que la résultante de l'amour qui vous lie. Tu avais juste besoin que quelqu'un te rappelle que des personnes t'aiment et tiennent à toi Regina… et n'ai pas honte de ce que tu as voulu faire ce soir là car, tu as écouté ton fils… remis ton cœur à sa place, et accepté d'affronter réellement les choses, même si tu n'en avais pas conscience à ce moment-là. Au contraire tu peux être fière car tu as dû faire preuve d'une grande force… qui plus est tu as aussi dû affronter l'image du regard de ton fils avec ton cœur dans ta main… et aux vues de sa connexion toujours aussi belle avec toi, j'en déduis qu'il a compris et ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais à quel point Henry est un garçon très intelligent et très mature pour son âge. C'est l'amour qui t'as sauvé ce soir là Regina… que tu as et que tu as toujours eu pour lui… l'amour est très puissant… il suffit d'y croire… sincèrement… au plus profond de soi-même… et surtout de toujours garder espoir… »**_ _lui avait-il expliqué, non sans une certaine émotion dans la voix, engendrée par la beauté et la puissance de l'amour entre cette mère et son fils. D'autant plus émouvant lorsque l'on connaissait leur histoire pas toujours facile, et le passé de celle-ci._

 _Le discours d'Archie avait eu le mérite de capter l'attention de la Reine bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ses larmes avaient momentanément cessé, et son cerveau s'était mis à analyser, décortiquer, scanner le moindre mots sortis de la bouche du thérapeute. Malgré la fatigue morale, l'anxiété qui la tiraillait à longueur de journée et son esprit qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de l'assener de multiples interrogations sans fin, elle se surpris à avoir encore assez de force pour faire une telle analyse. Peut-être parce que ses mots avaient eu le mérite de l'apaiser, de lui faire mieux comprendre son acte, qu'elle regrettait toujours, et donc d'alléger un peu sa conscience._

 _Le docteur Hopper, devinant à l'expression de son visage que sa patiente était en pleine réflexion, décida de lui laisser un peu le temps de digérer tout cela, se leva, et partit leur préparer un café. Il savait que ce précieux breuvage chaud avait un certain pouvoir revigorant envers Regina, tout comme pour beaucoup de personnes._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna s'asseoir, en ayant pris soin de poser une tasse, remplie de leur belle boisson chaude, à le robe limite ébène, devant la brune. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment en guise de réponse, et s'empressa de porter le liquide encore fumant à ses lèvres. L'effet fut immédiat, sentir cette douce chaleur envahir son corps la réchauffa très légèrement, lui redonnant au moins la force nécessaire pour finir cette entrevue avec Archie. Certes cette vague chaude et douce qu'elle pouvait alors sentir à l'intérieur de son corps, était bien loin d'égaler ce que lui faisait ressentir Emma, mais cela la réchauffa cependant un petit peu. Après ces quelques minutes de silence nécessaire, le thérapeute en déduit qu'il était tant de reprendre._

 _ **« Tout cela Regina pour te dire que tu ne dois pas perdre espoir et que personne ne te jugera, ou du moins pas les personnes qui te sont proches. Nul n'est en droit de juger une personne. Vous avez tous besoin de soutien, et chacun trouve sa manière de le faire. Vous avez déjà tous repris vos activités professionnelles dès le surlendemain et c'est excellent. Quant à toi, évite peut-être de passer tes après-midis entières à l'hôpital Regina, ce n'est pas très sain pour toi. Tu dois t'autoriser de continuer à vivre même si c'est très dur, je le conçois, mais tu n'es pas seule… tu n'es plus seule. Tu peux aller voir Emma chaque jour, mais pourquoi pas commencer par une heure ou deux, en milieu d'après-midi, avant de récupérer Henry. Il n'est pas très bon non plus pour Henry d'ailleurs de voir Emma dans cet état tous les jours, dans un lieu tel qu'un hôpital. Amène-le le mercredi et le samedi par exemple, il est important qu'il la voie et que le lien qu'ils ont soit conservé, mais il est trop jeune pour endurer cela tous les jours. Et les soirs, hésite pas à aller voir du monde de temps en temps, invite Ruby, je sais qu'Henry l'adore et que tu t'entends bien avec elle aussi. Et puis les Charming, même si ton entente cordiale avec Snow est toute récente, seront ravis de partager au moins un café de temps en temps avec toi, pour commencer en douceur. Il faut que tu sois forte, Emma ne voudrait pas que tu te laisse aller ainsi. Continue d'avancer, de lui raconter tes journées, ton travail, tes loisirs, tes activités avec votre fils. Même si aucun signe physique ne se manifeste elle entend tout ce qu'on lui dit. Le coma est, et restera un grand mystère, mais nombreux sont les témoignages de personnes étant passé par là, disant avoir de vague souvenir de conversations entendues alors qu'ils étaient encore plongés dedans. Et Emma n'en sera que plus heureuse de savoir que tu continues à vivre et prendre soin de toi et d'Henry. »**_

 _ **« Et si à son réveil elle avait tout oublié, si tout recommençait comme au début, si elle se met à me détester, ou même pire, à ne plus se souvenir d'Henry… »**_ _le coupa-t-elle, repartant de nouveau dans ses multiples interrogations sans fin, et sans réel fondement…_

 _Le thérapeute soupira, face à tant de pessimisme de la Reine, qu'il comprenait malgré tout. La peur, le stress, engendrait souvent ce genre de pensées._

 _ **« Avec des si Regina… on mettrait l'univers dans une toute petite fiole de magie… alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit, avance, soit là pour ton fils mais aussi pour tes amis et ta famille, tout comme ils sont là pour toi… passez du bon temps ensemble sans pour autant parler d'Emma tout le temps… profite de tes moments de visites avec elle mais fait attention à toi, on devient vite fou à visiter une personne dans le coma… Je sais que je te demande quelque chose de pas facile mais il le faut pour le bien de tous… et surtout Regina… surtout… Garde toujours ESPOIR ! »**_ _lui avait-il ordonné._

 _Même si ses paroles étaient en effet très dures à entendre elles avaient un fond de vérité. Elle devait continuer de vivre, ce n'est pas pour autant que son amour pour Emma s'éteindrait, bien au contraire cela ne ferait que le renforcer encore un peu plus en attendant son réveil… car réveil il y aura, se força à penser Regina, et stoppa dans son esprit toutes autres interrogations inutiles…._

* * *

Regina regardait inlassablement encore et encore ses mains jointes dans celle de sa belle Emma… vides de tout mouvement. Malgré la dureté de certains propos d'Archie la brune reconnut cependant que cette conversation lui avait fait du bien. Au moins elle s'était vidée, soulagée de ses émotions contradictoires qu'elle gardait alors en elle. Mais cela allait être très dur de réduire son temps passé auprès de sa sauveuse, même si une autre partie d'elle lui criait que c'était nécessaire pour son état mental. Une larme s'échappa du bord de ses paupières, gonflées depuis plusieurs jour suite au passage quotidien de ces perles salées dont elle se passerait bien. Elle avait beau adorer les bijoux, ce genre là était loin d'être ses préférés… Elle se laissait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… encore quelques après-midis passées près de sa belle au bois dormant, et la semaine prochaine elle réduirait son temps, enfin elle essayerait… et l'expliquerait à Emma… mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant… après avoir été aussi éloignée l'une de l'autre, elle voulait encore profiter un peu… contempler sa princesse endormie, la femme pour qui son cœur n'avait de cesse de battre un peu plus chaque jour. A peine retrouvées et déjà séparées… mais ce n'était qu'une épreuve comme l'avait dit Archie… elles n'en ressortiraient que plus fortes… et ce serait la dernière… la dernière aussi difficile se jura-t-elle… car même si elle était bien consciente que la vie n'était qu'une succession d'épreuves à franchir, les prochaines elle désirait plus que tout au monde les traverser aux côtés d'Emma. Cette blonde énervante et immature, mais qui pourtant dégageait une sérénité et une force sans nom, et vouait un amour inconditionnel à Regina, faisant vibrer la Reine au plus haut point. La brune ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante aux côtés de quelqu'un, même dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, et mise à part son petit prince, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été autant aimée, chérie, respectée. Oui Emma l'aimait…. Elle aussi… du plus profond de leur être… et ensemble elles étaient tout simplement… heureuses…

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était près de dix-sept heures. Encore une heure, une heure à profiter de sa belle endormie. Après elle irait au Granny, récupérer son petit prince et ils iraient passer une bonne soirée tous les deux au manoir. Avant elle prendrait peut-être un café avec Ruby, la présence de la jeune louve l'apaisait… peut être grâce à cette aura animale qu'elle dégageait… remplie d'affection et de plénitude. Elle l'avait pourtant déjà vu à midi, elle avait en effet amené son fils manger au restaurant à sa pause déjeuner, les sortant ainsi tous les deux, avant de le ramener à l'école. Elle avait relaté à son amie et à son fils sa visite chez Archie et leur avait raconté dans les grandes lignes son entretien. Elle informa aussi Henry du conseil du thérapeute concernant les visites plus espacées de sa maman blonde. Celui-ci, après avoir un peu tordu le nez accepta cependant, se rendant bien compte que de rester des heures devant un corps immobile n'était pas forcément sain pour lui. Regina leur expliqua également que le docteur Hopper souhaitait qu'elle aussi écourte ses visites. Conseils que confirma Ruby, lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait passer autant de temps qu'elle voulait au Granny et qu'elle prendrait volontiers sur son temps libre, pour amener la brune et son fils se balader en forêt. Lieu qu'elle connaissait depuis le temps comme sa poche. La jeune brune leur promis aussi de leur montrer la fameuse prairie avec sa splendide marre aux canards, lieu de plénitude et de détente pour Emma, chose qui fut acceptée avec plaisir par ses interlocuteurs. Ils avaient déjà entendu parler de cet endroit que chérissait tant Emma mais ne l'avait jamais vu. Il fut ainsi décidé qu'ils iraient tous les trois pique-niquer là-bas dimanche. La douceur estivale commençait à venir s'installer progressivement, ce qui leur garantissait une belle journée, au milieu d'une nature luxuriante, loin des murs blancs déprimant pour Regina. Celle-ci aurait toujours le temps de passé voir sa belle le soir s'ils ne rentraient pas trop tard. Elle s'étonna même à proposer d'inviter les Charmings… après tout pour eux aussi c'était difficile et le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pourrait faire à son réveil à son amante, c'est de lui montrer une belle famille, unie et heureuse.

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler légèrement, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était définitivement plus toute seule face aux dures épreuves de la vie, laissant à ses pommettes halées un peu de répit face à cette surhydratation forcée qu'elles subissaient depuis plusieurs jours. Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et malgré la douceur du geste de la personne responsable de cette action, Regina sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle en avait même oublié que la vie continuait autour d'elle et que des gens travaillaient ici. S'attendant à voir une infirmière elle se leva de sa chaise installée à côté du lit de sa belle, rompant le faible contact physique engendré par leurs deux mains entrelacées à contre cœur, et se dirigea à l'encontre de l'arrivante. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Snow.

 **« Euh bonjour Regina, je… je m'excuse je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je voulais un peu voir ma fille… Whale m'y a autorisée pour cette fois…malgré la fin officielle des visites. David est avec Henry au Granny avec Ruby, ils viendront tous ensemble samedi la voir si cela ne t'ennuie pas que l'on prenne un peu de ton temps en tête à tête avec elle…mais ce sera avec plaisir que tu pourras rester parmi nous… tu... Tu es un peu... de la famille maintenant après tout… »** balbutia une Mary-Margaret quelque peu gênée, ne sachant pas encore trop comment se comporter envers celle qui était maintenant sa belle-fille. Certes leur discussion du dimanche leur avait fait du bien, mais elle n'était encore guère certaine de comment percevoir leur rapport à l'heure actuelle, même si elle, voulait sincèrement aller de l'avant et tirer une croix sur le passé.

 **« Bonjour Mary, ne t'inquiète pas tu as tout à fait le droit de voir ta fille… je … je lui dis au revoir et je vais te laisser un peu tranquille avec elle… »** lui répondit Regina dans un sourire sincère et profondément émue, mais quelque peu déçue de devoir laisser son amante plus tôt. Mais l'image d'un bon café au Granny entourée de son fils, de Ruby et peut être même de la mère Lucas lui réchauffa quelque peu son cœur froid et meurtri.

Mais, alors qu'elle se tourna en direction du lit afin de rejoindre le chevet d'Emma pour la dernière fois de la journée, elle sentit une main timide saisir tendrement son poignet. Surprise elle se retourna, pour voir une Snow, les yeux brillants de larmes, un sourire sincère étirant ses fines lèvres.

 **« Reste Regina… s'il te plaît… elle a plus besoin de toi que de moi… et puis… je n'ai pas trop envie de rester seule dans cette chambre hostile… »** lui murmura-t-elle, la voix chargée en émotion.

Ce fut les paroles de trop, Regina, qui s'efforçait pourtant de les retenir depuis l'arrivée de la petite brune, s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de celle qui fut jadis la femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Ses paroles, son discours à son arrivée, et même si elle n'avait pas voulu trop le montrer, l'avait bouleversée. Entendre de la bouche de Snow qu'elle l'intégrait maintenant dans leur famille, l'avait touchée au plus profond de son être.

 **« Je n'en peux plus Mary… c'est… c'est trop dur de la voir ainsi…je…j'aime ta fille, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne… je ne veux pas la perdre… »** sanglota-t-elle sur l'épaule de la petite brune, humidifiant au passage de ses larmes de tristesse le haut de son long manteau beige.

Snow, dans un reflexe maternelle, et bien qu'étant _plus jeune_ qu'elle dans cette réalité, posa délicatement sa main dans son cuir chevelu, lui procurant de douces caresses rassurantes, bien que des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient également le long de ses joues blanches.

 **« Je le sais Regina...je sais que tu aimes ma fille de tout ton cœur et même au-delà… le lien qui unit deux personnes qui s'aime du véritable amour ne s'explique pas… il se vit… »**

Ses paroles furent le coup de grâce pour Regina, qui était loin de penser que son ancienne rivale sorte ses paroles de sitôt, ne s'attendant même jamais à les entendre, venant de la part de celle-ci, aussi explicitement.

Les deux anciennes ennemies restèrent ainsi un moment, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à se consoler mutuellement, des larmes d'émotions se mêlant à celles de tristesse ruisselant sur leurs joues.

La soirée du jeudi, qui avait été une journée extrêmement riche en émotion pour Regina, se termina finalement autour d'un bon repas au Granny, réunissant les Charmings, Henry et elle-même. L'image de cette nouvelle famille, unie par la même peine, mais aussi grâce à l'amour d'Emma et de Regina toucha plus d'un client ce soir-là. Ruby et la mère Lucas les avaient rejoints pour le dessert, ayant suffisamment de serveuses afin de s'octroyer une petite pause avec leurs amis. Même si la présence de la blonde leur manquait à tous cruellement, laissant une grande place vide dans leur cœur, en particulier celui de Regina, ils évitèrent ce sujet et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils se surprirent même à rigoler un peu quand celle qui était l'ancienne Evil Queen leur raconta combien ses robes oh combien aguicheuses et sexy n'étaient en réalité pas évidente du tout à porter. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'il lui avait fallu bon nombre de séances d'entraînement afin de parvenir à les porter décemment, feignant un confort total et une respiration normale. Ces tenues, agrémentées de ses nombreuses bottes et autres paires de chaussures au talons vertigineux, lui avaient valu bon nombre de chutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, rares moments où la Reine laissait échapper des jurons de sa bouche, seule, dans l'intimité de son château froid et glacial. Mais l'acharnement de celle-ci est son besoin de perfection, lui avait valu une maîtrise sans faille de tout cet attirail, la rendant ainsi encore plus royalement effrayante. Et c'est donc le cœur un peu plus léger que chacun regagna par la suite son domicile respectif, à une heure assez avancée de la nuit. Mais peu importe, tout ce soutien, cette union, et ces rires en cette période difficile valait bien plus qu'un réveil un peu délicat le lendemain. Ce fut la première fois ce soir là que Regina ne pleura pas avant de s'endormir. L'oreiller rempli des fragrances sucrées et ambrées de sa belle blonde toujours lové tout contre elle, c'est dans un timide sourire plein d'espoir qu'elle se laissa emporter, bien plus facilement que ces derniers temps, par les bras de Morphée, vers un monde de rêves, où l'amour et le bonheur régnaient en maîtres.

* * *

C'est le cœur un peu moins endolori que la journée du vendredi se déroula pour Regina. Elle avait passé une matinée tranquille à son bureau, après avoir déposé son fils chéri à l'école, qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire un énorme bisou, et de lui dire à quel point il était fier d'elle. Fier de tous ses progrès et de la force de caractère qu'elle avait, en dépit de la dureté de la situation dont tout le monde pâtissait avec Emma dans le coma. Ce qui avait eu le mérite de profondément réchauffé le cœur de la brune.

Et chacun tentait de continuer de vivre malgré tout. Même Regina qui après s'être trop laissé aller, et encouragée par tant de soutien de la part de ses proches et également des habitants de Storybrook, arrivait tant bien que mal à conserver une vie à peu prêt _normale._ Elle le devait, pour elle, pour son fils, pour Emma… et pour la ville. Sa blonde lui manquait toujours aussi cruellement, mais la lueur d'espoir qui entourait dorénavant son cœur allait lui donner le courage nécessaire chaque jour de se lever et … de vivre. Elle ne voulait pas se projeter, pas imaginer la longueur du profond sommeil de son amante… Elle savait que plus le temps passerait plus cela serait dur, mais à la différence d'avant, elle était maintenant entourée d'amour et de personnes qui l'appréciaient sincèrement, pour qui elle était. Et puis elle avait surtout décidé de croire… en l'espoir et en son droit au bonheur. Jamais elle n'y avait cru autant. Et pourtant la magie était impuissante pour réveiller une personne du coma, celle-ci avait ses limites, les outre passer serait dangereux. Mais cette lueur d'espoir qui brillait en elle valait bien plus que toutes les magies réunies.

Vers treize heures elle était passée au poste de police afin de veiller, en tant que maire, au bon fonctionnement de celui-ci, même si la ville de Storybrook était calme depuis bien longtemps. Seul le sauvetage de pauvres matous bloqués dans les arbres, où les enquêtes de quelques heures afin de retrouver Pongo qui ne cessait de s'enfuir on ne sait où mais qui, de toute façon, revenait toujours, rythmait les semaines du sheriff et son adjoint. Cependant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait se la couler douce, la paperasse administrative n'en demeurant pas moins importante. David, malgré l'absence du sheriff, s'en sortait honorablement, bien que les râles de sa fille au sujet de ces formalités finirent quand même par lui manquer. Il proposa à la brune de partager son repas avec lui, se doutant que, absorbée dans son travail elle n'avait pas dû prendre la peine de s'alimenter. Leurs discussions allaient bon train, des progrès d'Henry en équitation, au calme relatif de Leroy et de sa bande de nains qui n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux depuis bien longtemps, en passant par quelques souvenirs de la forêt enchantée.

Regina, après avoir chaleureusement remercié le prince pour son accueil, partit passer le reste de l'après-midi à l'hôpital voir son amante. Elle lui conta sa soirée d'hier au Granny, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, ainsi que sa matinée. Elle se disait aussi, que cela ferait le plus grand bien à son amante _d'entendre,_ toutes ces bonnes nouvelles et ces bons moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, malgré le vide que son absence créait dans le cœur de chacun. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment de partir, lorsqu'elle, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, scella ses lèvres avec celle fines, froides et désespérément immobiles de sa belle, que sa première larme de la journée s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle termina sa course en s'écrasant sur la joue blanche et figée d'Emma, après avoir parcouru quelques centimètres sur la peau halée de la brune.

Son habituel café de fin d'après-midi au Granny avalé, qu'elle partageait avec Ruby lorsqu'elle venait récupérer son fils, elle rentra donc à son manoir, accompagnée de son petit prince. Pendant que celui-ci faisait tranquillement ses devoirs, sous l'œil protecteur de sa mère, cette dernière s'affairait au fourneau afin de leur préparer un bon repas tout en équilibre. Elle venait voir de temps à autre si Henry s'en sortait, tout en lui glissant quelques conseils au passage. Le petit brun se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais songé à faire ses devoirs dans la cuisine, pendant que sa maman lui concoctait de bons petits plats. Sa présence et l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture qui mijotait tranquillement dans diverses casseroles et plats, rendaient les devoirs bien plus agréables, et il bénéficiait en plus d'aide. Il se nota à lui-même de le faire plus souvent… espérant que très bientôt cette scène serait complétée par la présence d'une blonde, que très peu habituée à cette pièce de la maison, mais qui ne se gênerait pas pour voler divers câlins et baisers à Regina, entre deux dégustations sauvages de plats. Il fit part de cette pensée à sa mère, ce qui les firent partir dans un profond fou rire. La brune s'imaginant totalement la scène, frissonnant légèrement de plaisir à la pensée d'avoir les mains de sa blonde parcourant chastement son corps, présence de leur fils oblige.

Après leur bon repas, ils visionnèrent, pour la énième fois la Belle et la Bête, mais en version film, pour changer un peu. Henry vouait une passion sans borne depuis quelque temps à cette histoire. La charmante actrice dans le rôle de Belle, avait également joué une talentueuse sorcière dans une autre saga, avait expliqué le petit brun à sa maman. S'en était suivi le lavage de dent d'Henry, puis celui-ci avait ensuite réclamé un câlin un peu plus long que d'habitude à sa maman. Etreinte dans laquelle il avait fini par succomber aux bras de Morphée, bercé par les tendres caresses de sa mère dans sa chevelure sauvage. Ce soir encore, Regina se coucha avec juste un léger pincement au cœur, lorsqu'elle serra contre sa poitrine l'oreiller de sa belle, mais ses yeux restèrent encore vides de toute trace de larmes. Elle voulait croire et espérer plus que tout, que très bientôt ce lit vide et bien trop grand pour elle toute seule, accueillerait de nouveau le corps sublime, fin et musclé de son amante. Corps contre lequel, elle s'en fit la promesse, elle se loverait tous les soirs tendrement, et ce, pour toujours.

* * *

 **Samedi matin, 7H, hôpital de Storybrook.**

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip…. Ce bruit strident retentit aux oreilles d'Emma, la forçant à ouvrir timidement un œil, puis deux, la pièce étant plongée dans la pénombre, elle ne fut pas aveuglée par une quelconque lumière. Mais où était-elle ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

La Blonde se issa tant bien que mal dans son lit, essayant de se mettre en position assise, malgré quelques courbatures et le nombre impressionnant de capteurs et autres perfusions dispersés un peu partout sur le haut de son corps. Elle paniqua un moment, croyant être l'objet d'une quelconque expérimentation et se demanda encore où elle s'était fourrée, mais elle tenta malgré tout de calmer un peu son esprit et d'observer où elle se trouvait… Visiblement une chambre d'hôpital à en juger par la blancheur des murs et du sol, ainsi que tout le matériel qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle tenta un léger regard par la fenêtre, où le jour se levait à peine et aperçu la fameuse horloge de… Strotybrook…

Emma sourit, se sentant rassurée d'être chez elle… Mais petit à petit son sourire s'effaça, quand tous les souvenirs de ces derniers temps frappèrent sa mémoire de plein fouet…. Regina, leurs rapprochements, leurs disputes, leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, sa mère les surprenant dans un moment délicat, le dénie de la brune sur ses sentiments, leurs regards lourds de sens, son départ sur Boston, le weekend avec Ruby et son fils, la venue de son amante et… son enlèvement. Emma faillit tomber du lit malgré son harnachement impressionnant sur son corps, au souvenir de cette douloureuse soirée… Elle se souvint alors de son retour à Storybrook avec son amante à ses côtés, de ses quelques rapprochements et de leurs tendres baisers échangés, de son interminable attente pendant la prise en charge de celle-ci par les médecins de l'hôpital, de leur rapport lui certifiant que physiquement, mise à part la cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure qu'elle risquait de conserver à vie, elle n'aurait aucune autre séquelle, et que son intégrité avait été préservée. Emma se rappela alors avoir ressenti une vague intense de soulagement s'engouffrer en elle, d'avoir été conduite dans la chambre de son amante afin de voir celle-ci, et de son effondrement lamentable au sol, avant même d'avoir pu lui parler ou de lui prendre la main, dû à une douleur alors foudroyante à l'aine, et ce cri… ce hurlement qu'avait poussé Regina, à vous glacer le sang, en la voyant s'effondrer ainsi… puis… plus rien.

 **« Emma vous voilà réveillée enfin ! »** s'exclama le docteur Whale, tout en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

 **« Où est Regina ? »** lui demanda la blonde d'un ton relativement paniqué. Cette question fut la seule et unique qui vint à son esprit. Tant qu'elle ne la saurait pas saine et sauve auprès d'Henry, le reste elle s'en fichait.

 **« Du calme Emma, du calme, Regina va bien, elle est avec Henry, chez elle au manoir… euh… vous… quels sentiments éprouvez-vous vis-à-vis d'elle ? »** se risqua à demander le médecin. Bien qu'ayant perçu l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa patiente, il voulait s'assurer que sa mémoire était intacte, car il n'était pas rare qu'une amnésie plus ou moins lourde touche les personnes à la sortie de leur coma.

 **« Je… de quoi ? »** Emma ne comprenait pas tellement le sens de cette question mais c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle répondit au docteur, le plus logiquement du monde **« Elle est mon véritable amour, la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. »**

Soulagé par cette réponse sans équivoque, le docteur lui posa alors d'autres questions, afin de s'assurer qu'Emma ne souffrait d'aucune amnésie, même partielle. Au récit de celle-ci, qui correspondait assez bien à celui de Regina, ainsi qu'à ses réponses tout à fait correctes aux questions simples tel que le prénom de ses parents ou son poste ici à Storybrook, le docteur Whale en déduit que sa mémoire était intacte.

S'en suivis une longue batterie d'examen en tout genre, afin de s'assurer de son état physique et de sa santé mentale aussi et surtout, le docteur Hopper ayant été dépêché sur place pour neuf heures. Physiquement Emma allait très bien, sa semaine de repos forcé lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et sa cicatrice était totalement refermée et guérie. Ce qui étonna un peu le personnel médical, mais Emma, lorsqu'on avait enfin daigné lui dire que oui, Regina, ainsi que ses parents et ses amis étaient venus la visiter, n'en fut guère surprise. La brune avait dû, à l'encontre des médecins, utiliser un peu de sa magie afin de soigner le plus rapidement possible sa plaie, et que son corps n'ait ainsi plus de soucis à se faire au sujet de ce petit détail demandant tout de même pas mal d'énergie. Geste qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Emma, devant cette preuve d'amour évidente de la part de sa belle.

Quant à son état mental, mise à part le fait qu'elle devait probablement souffrir d'une addiction profonde et incurable à madame le maire, celui-ci était bon. Addiction connue aussi sous le nom d'amour, et pas forcément mauvaise à la santé, mais légèrement dérangeante pour les médecins, qui avaient menacé de l'assommer afin de finir les examens correctement, tellement cette dernière s'énervait. La blonde n'avait pas l'air plus choquée que cela de ce qu'elle avait enduré pour sauver sa belle. Par contre elle s'inquiéta énormément de la santé mentale de Regina. Les médecins l'informèrent qu'elle n'avait que peu de souvenir de cette mauvaise soirée, et qu'elle avait aussi accepté de discuter avec Archie. Emma se sentit légèrement rassurée, mais ne le serait que pleinement lorsqu'elle aurait sa compagne lovée dans ses bras, leurs regards amoureux planté l'un dans l'autre et leurs lèvres scellées, dans un tendre baiser de retrouvailles… bien mérité.

Vers midi, alors qu'elle venait enfin de regagner sa chambre, elle eut l'obligation de rester tranquille pendant une heure, si elle voulait espérer quitter les lieux en début d'après- midi, sa condition physique étant parfaite. Son état mental l'était un peu moins, mais le seul remède qu'il lui fallait alors était les bras de Regina, bras qu'elle retrouverait à la seule condition de rester sage le temps que son corps récupère de tous ces examens. Une situation pas si simple, car sans sa belle à ses côtés, la blonde allait devenir folle. Heureusement ses parents arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Même si elle aurait mille fois préféré voir sa belle et sulfureuse brune, elle n'avait guère le choix que d'attendre, et un peu de compagnie l'empêcherait de sombrer dans la folie.

Sa mère se précipita dans ses bras, comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Car, pourtant, dans sa mémoire, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la petite brune c'était suite à leur discussion assez houleuse, mais qui lui avait fait cependant du bien. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de cette humanoïde, répondant au doux nom de Snow ou Mary au choix, accessoirement sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elles aient presque le même âge, merci la magie de créer des situations amusantes comme celles-ci, Emma entreprit cependant de répondre légèrement à son étreinte. David, se reteint de rire face aux désarrois de sa fille, qu'il savait pas très tactile… enfin sauf avec une certaine personne…

Une fois la tornade brune, s'étant rangée à la catégorie de petite rafale de vent, et laissant un peu respirer la blonde, son père vint la saluer, en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur son front, tout en écartant quelques mèches blondes rebelles semée ici et là par la tempête Snow.

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de la bombarder de questions au sujet de comment elle se sentait physiquement et moralement, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, ni trop choquée après le terrible évènement dont Regina et elle avait été victime. Emma, dont l'interrogatoire incessant de sa mère commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête, la rassura à travers de brèves phrases, qu'elle arrivait tant bien que mal à caser, entre deux répliques de la pie brune qui jacassait dans sa chambre. Mais l'inquiétude que sa mère avait eu à son sujet, et d'après ce qu'elle put comprendre vis-à-vis de Regina également, lui réchauffa le cœur. Visiblement pas mal de choses s'était passées la semaine dernière et elle espérait en savoir davantage par le biais de sa compagne, de préférence… ou de Ruby si Regina ne souhaitait pas en parler de suite. Mais en tous les cas, tout le monde semblait vouloir laisser le passé où il était et repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

L'avantage d'avoir une mère encore plus bavarde que la championne du monde des pipelettes, c'était que le temps passait beaucoup plus vite. Au bout d'une bonne heure qui ne fut pas si interminable que cela finalement, merci Snow, les Charming et leur fille eurent enfin l'autorisation de lever le camp.

Emma se rua hors de la pièce, s'emparant au passage de sa veste de cuir rouge, seul vêtement laissé dans sa chambre, probablement par Regina, car même si celle-ci ne l'aimait guère elle savait oh combien Emma y tenait. Ses vêtements du dimanche avaient très certainement dû être mis à la poubelle aux vues de leur état à son arrivée. Heureusement, quelqu'un, très certainement Regina encore, avait laissé sa tenue vestimentaire préférée, en prévision de son réveil. C'est donc vêtue de son éternel débardeur blanc, seyant parfaitement à son buste carré et musclé, laissant apparaître un très léger mais sexy décolleté, d'un de ses jeans moulant outrageusement ses formes et sa descente de reins, et de sa paire de bottes préférées, qu'Emma déboula à l'accueil de l'hôpital, cuir rouge jeté en vrac sur son épaule gauche. Elle signa et récupéra les papiers que la secrétaire lui remis, cette dernière amusée par la précipitation de cette furie blonde de retrouver sa compagne. Car bien sûr la relation entre Emma et Regina était bien évidemment connue de toute la ville maintenant, et même très certainement des animaux de la forêt… y compris les canards de la marre. La blonde aurait signé de toute façon n'importe quoi, tant qu'elle sortait de ce lieu qui la maintenait prisonnière et loin de sa compagne depuis bien trop longtemps.

Une fois dehors, elle respira un grand coup afin de remplir ses poumons d'air frais et pur, qui avait manqué à son corps durant sa semaine d'inconscience involontaire. Ses parents lui firent alors signe de monter dans leur voiture. Tous installés dans le véhicule, David au volant, celui-ci se retourna alors vers sa fille, qui ne réalisait pas trop encore qu'elle était enfin sortie, ni à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

 **« 108 Mifflin Street mademoiselle je suppose ? »** lui demanda son père dans un large sourire, connaissant cependant déjà la réponse de son enfant.

Emma se contenta de sourire bêtement, ce genre de sourire qu'ont tous les ados lorsqu'ils sont avec leur petit copain ou leur petite copine. Elle n'en revenait pas, ses parents, les Charming, anciens rivaux de la méchante Reine, allaient la conduire, elle, leur fille, au manoir de celle-ci afin qu'elles se retrouvent. C'est deux paires d'yeux, enchantés, brillants d'amour et d'émotion qui la regardèrent alors, d'un air amusé. Leur Emma ressemblait à ce moment-là à une véritable petite fille qui allait rejoindre son amoureuse secrète. Lorsque la voiture démarra enfin, la blonde poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Enfin, oui enfin elle allait retrouver sa belle… une légère boule au creux de son estomac se format cependant, ne sachant pas trop comment Regina allait prendre cette _surprise,_ et d'avoir été mise de côté, encore une fois, au sujet de son réveil. Mais trop de questions inutiles avaient été posées ces derniers temps, elle verrait bien…

A la vue du départ de la voiture des Charming, l'équipe médical poussa également un profond soupir de soulagement. La blonde leur en avait fait plus baver en une matinée, que tous les patients de Strorybrook réunis depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souvinrent. Finalement il valait mieux l'avoir dans le coma qu'en vrai !

* * *

 **Manoir de Regina Mills, 13h45**

 **« Henry, mon chéri, on y va ! »** lança la brune, en bas de l'escalier, attendant son fils pour sa visite bi-hebdomadaire à Emma. **« Je te laisserais fermé la maison, je t'attends à la voiture mon cœur. »** termina Regina. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et son cœur paraissait encore plus léger…

 **« J'arrive m'man ! »** hurla un Henry, si pressé d'aller voir Emma, dont sa dernière visite remontait à mercredi, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire ses lacets correctement. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il menait une bataille sans merci avec eux, finit par capituler, et décida de les fourrer à l'intérieur de ses baskets. Car malgré son coma, Emma lui manquait. Henry avait besoin également de la voir, de lui parler, de la sentir contre lui. Il commençait à se dire qu'il négocierait une troisième visite avec sa maman brune, d'ailleurs.

Au même moment au rez-de-chaussée, Regina se saisit de la poignée dorée de sa majestueuse porte d'entrée, le regard rivé sur son téléphone, commençant à s'impatienter, car ne voulant pas être en retard pour le tout début des visites. Même si elle l'avait vu il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures, chaque seconde aux côtés de son amante lui étaient précieuses et vitales.

 **« Henry ! Dépêche-toi on v… »** elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, n'entendant même pas ce que son fils était en train de lui crier de l'étage. Elle crut rêver sur le coup, face à la vision enchanteresse qu'elle avait devait les yeux. Elle les ferma, secoua sa tête plusieurs fois et les rouvrit, une légère tension se saisissant de tout son corps. Mais non, elle ne rêvait pas, Emma, oui sa belle Emma, se trouvait là, au bout de son allée, tel un prince, enfin une princesse plutôt, attendant sa Reine, dans sa belle tenue de cow-boy. Regina ne comprit pas tout au pourquoi du comment de l'histoire, mais, pour une fois, enfin, elle ne se posa aucune question, et, jetant au sol sans vergogne son sac à main devenu soudain trop encombrant, sauta presque les quelques marches de son perron, et couru aussi vite que ses talons outrageusement hauts le lui permettaient.

 **« Emmaaaaaaaaaa ! »** s'époumona la brune, comme si cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas parlé et que, d'un coup, son corps se rappelait comment le mécanisme de la production de son fonctionnait.

Emma, qui n'avait alors jusque-là pas trop sut comment gérer ses retrouvailles avec sa belle, eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, qu'une brune, sa sublime brune, sa Reine, était en train de courir… vers elle. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour ne le dire, Regina sauta littéralement au coup de son amante, enroulant au passage ses jambes autour de sa taille fine et musclée tout en l'enlaçant avec fougue. Les bras de cette dernière, tel un réflexe inné, entourèrent la Reine, exerçant une légère pression dans son dos, afin de coller un peu plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent ensuite pas à se sceller, retrouvant au passage la douceur et la légère saveur sucrée de leur homologue, dans un tendre baiser, ou toute la passion et la puissance de leur amour s'y exprima.

Henry arriva à ce même moment, et se stoppa de surprise devant la scène irréaliste qui se produisait alors sous ses yeux.

Le petit brun d'un côté, la bouche grande ouverte, les Charming à l'opposé, enlacés tendrement dans les bars l'un de l'autre, regardaient tous la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux remplis d'une certaine émotion non dissimulée.

La Reine, les jambes solidement enroulées autour de sa sauveuse, leurs bras s'enlaçant mutuellement dans leur dos, en se serrant fortement l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres comme scellées à jamais dans un parfait ballet de lents mouvements sensuels, dégageaient une aura… magique. Les Charming et Henry avaient aussi cette impression qu'elles brillaient par leur amour, qui ne pouvait apparaitre alors que sincère, pur et véritable. On aurait dit que leurs deux silhouettes, ainsi entrelacées, ne formait plus qu'un seul et unique corps, unit par le ciment de leurs sentiments.

Henry, dont son cerveau se rappela enfin que comme la plupart des êtres humains, il était lui aussi doté de l'usage de la parole, mais aussi de deux longs appendices qui le liaient au sol, et lui permettaient de se déplacer dans l'espace, appelés jambes, se jeta à son tour du perron.

 **« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »** hurla-t-il tout en se précipitant vers ses deux mères, toujours collées l'une à l'autre.

Regina eut tout juste le temps de reposer ses jambes au sol, afin de soulagée sa belle de son poids. Elle venait de réaliser soudain que cette dernière était en train de la porter. Leur petit prince sauta alors à son tour dans les bras de la blonde, adoptant la même position que Regina, et lovant tendrement sa tête dans le cou d'Emma. La brune s'empressa de venir enlacer les deux amours de sa vie, formant ainsi un trio débordant d'amour et de tendresse.

Les Charming laissèrent la petite famille se retrouver quelque instant, leur regard à la fois ému et émerveillé par tant d'amour dégagé de cette scène, alors improbable il y a de cela pas si longtemps. Ils réalisèrent à quel point leur fille et l'ex Evil Queen allait bien ensemble. Deux magnifiques femmes, au caractère bien trempé et opposé. La brune et la blonde, le yin et le yang, différentes, mais si complémentaires l'une et l'autre, le parfait équilibre.

Henry décida au bout d'un certain temps, que regagner le plancher des vaches ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, surtout qu'avec tous ces corps à porter, à peine sortie de son long sommeil, il risquait de fatiguer Emma.

 **« Maman, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous… on se quitte plus jamais hein… promis ? »** implora-t-il à la blonde tout en se lovant au creux de son ventre, entourant sa fine taille de ses petits bras d'enfant déjà tant musclé.

Emma, émue et sans voix par tant de démonstration d'amour, surtout venant de sa belle, car elle ne savait pas du tout en effet quel comportement Regina allait adopter avec elle, posa un bras délicat autour des épaules de son fils, tout en continuant d'enlacer sa compagne de l'autre, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de son corps. Celle-ci, une main enfouie dans la chevelure de son petit prince, aussi sauvage que celle de son autre mère, passa délicatement son homologue le long de la mâchoire carrée de sa sauveuse, avant de la glisser dans sa douce et sauvage crinière blonde.

 **« Oh non plus jamais. »** répondit Regina à la place d'Emma, avant de venir sceller de nouveau ses lèvres voluptueuses sur celles fines et sucrées de cette dernière. Ce qui eut le mérite de les faire sourire dans leur baiser.

Elles durent rompre celui-ci à contre cœur, ne voulant pas aller trop loin devant les yeux de leurs fils, sentant en chacune d'elle une douce chaleur s'emparer de leurs corps respectifs. Regina regarda sa belle les yeux brillants de larmes. Mais, ces larmes, contrairement à celles qui avaient coulées le long de ses fines pommettes halées ces derniers temps, étaient différentes et absolument pas douloureuses. C'était des larmes de joie et de pur bonheur. Sur les joues d'Emma, les mêmes larmes étaient en train de tracer de longs sillons humides.

Toujours entrelacés tous les trois dans un schéma assez compliqué de bras, où il était difficile de percevoir quel membre appartenait à qui, Emma prit soudain conscience d'une chose. Elle se retourna légèrement, et aperçu alors à leur côtés ses parents, qui venaient certainement de se rapprocher d'eux, le visage illuminé de bonheur également. Elle porta son regard de ses parents à Regina, puis de la brune aux Charming, et réitéra l'opération une petite dizaine de fois, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant, tel un poisson hors de l'eau manquant d'air. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole, et porta son regard sur sa compagne.

 **« Attend ma puce…tu… tu m'as embrassé… devant mes parents…devant ma mère…et… »**

 **« C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment lorsqu'ils se retrouvent non ? »** la coupa justement sa mère, ayant décidé de porter secours à sa fille qui ne devait en effet pas tout comprendre à la situation, n'ayant pas eu le temps de parler avec son amante.

La mère et la fille se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ne disant mot, mais le regard échangé entre elles, chargé de tendresse et de reconnaissance valait tous les discours du monde.

 **« Hum, je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire les filles… on va vous laissez tous les trois vous retrouver un peu… en famille… et je propose que l'on mange tous ensemble ce soir au Granny histoire de fêter ces belles retrouvailles, et nos familles enfin réunies, enfin si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée bien sûr Emma ? »** leur proposa David, afin de sortir un peu tout le monde de ce flot émotionnel assez intense.

Emma dû faire un intense effort intellectuel afin de s'assurer que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était bien réel. Elle se demanda soudain si on ne lui avait pas menti sur la durée de son coma, et surtout si elle en était vraiment sortie. Entre Embrasser Regina, la femme qu'elle aime, devant sa mère, qui en pleurait presque de joie, et son père qui leur proposait de se retrouver tous ensemble le soir, en famille au Granny, autour d'un bon repas… non décidément elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire… ce n'était pas un épisode qui lui manquait à ce moment-là, mais plusieurs saisons entières !

 **« Emma, mon ange ? Ça va ? »** lui demanda Regina, le dos de sa main délicate caressant tendrement son visage. Elle comprenait très bien le trouble d'Emma face à tant de changements en si peu de temps. Mais elles avaient tout l'après-midi pour en discuter.

Le geste et la douce voix de sa compagne eurent le mérite de sortir la blonde de sa torpeur.

 **« Euh… oui oui avec … avec plaisir… j'ai passé une semaine à dormir alors vous pensez que je suis en forme, je pourrais courir un marathon même ! »** les informa-t-elle, dans une touche d'humour, manière de s'excuser de son absence.

 **« Très bien super ! Alors à ce soir les filles, et Henry ! On vous laisse profiter de ces quelques heures en famille et on se rejoint pour disons vingt-heure au Granny cela vous convient ? »** les questionna David regardant à tour de rôle les deux amantes et sa femme, pour une fois peu bavarde, submergée par un trop plein d'émotions probablement.

 **« Ce sera parfait David, on vous dit à ce soir alors… et… merci… »** lui répondit chaleureusement Regina, se doutant également qu'Emma avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser la situation.

Les Charming regagnèrent leur voiture après avoir salué les deux femmes et leur petit fils, tandis que la petite famille, enfin réunie, s'avançait vers l'entrée du manoir.

 **« Oh et mamans, vu que vous allez avoir besoin de discuter je suppose, je peux aller jouer dans le piscine s'il vous plaiiiiiiit ? En plus le ciel c'est bien dégagé et il fait super bon ! »** leur demanda Henry de ses petits yeux de chats en manque de caresses, dont lui seul avait le secret.

 **« Bien sûr mon chéri vas-y, de toute façon nous allons nous poser dans le salon de jardin… je pense que Miss Swan a une bonne mise à jour de la situation à faire en effet. »** lui répondit Regina, tout en regardant sa belle d'un air tendre.

 **« Cooooooool ! Merciiiii ! Je file me mettre en maillot alors ! »** lança le petit brun, déjà en train d'escalader les escaliers menant à se chambre, à la recherche du précieux sésame, sa tenue de bain.

Ses mères sourirent face à tant d'entrain de leur petit bonhomme qui avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre, le cœur gonflé d'amour et de bonheur, sachant ses deux mamans enfin réunies.

Elles franchirent à leur tour les marches du perron du manoir, non sans une légère émotion pour Emma. Elle rentrait bel est bien chez elle, auprès de ses deux amours, ne cherchant plus vraiment à savoir si elle rêvait ou non, l'instant était tellement magique qu'elle préférera profiter de la moindre seconde du moment présent.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la demeure, leurs mains toujours jointes dans ce contact physique devenu plus que nécessaire et vital, la brune, alors légèrement derrière sa compagne, colla son buste dans son dos.

 **« Alors comme ça on est en forme pour courir un marathon Miss Swan ?... Garde ton endurance, crois-moi j'ai bien meilleur à te proposer pour cette nuit… »** lui susurra la brune à l'oreille, ne manquant pas de laisser son souffle brûlant de désir parcourir la joue de son amante.

Emma se stoppa net… Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas compris les mots ardents de désir de son amante, bien au contraire, mais elle failli s'évanouir. Son corps se retrouva soudainement chauffé à blanc, son boxer de ruiné en prime. Mais ces quelques paroles égarées au creux de son oreille, eurent le mérite de lui faire comprendre une chose. Elle était bel et bien réveillée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu éprouver une telle sensation de chaleur, irradiant la moindre parcelle de peau de son corps, s'infiltrant au plus profond de ses cellules, en étant endormie. Regina la fixa d'un ardent regard, noirci par le désir intense qui se propageait également en elle. Heureusement qu'il y avait Henry dans la maison, car la brune venait de signer là le début des hostilités. Emma n'avait alors qu'une envie, la plaquer sauvagement contre le mur, à sa droite, ou même celui de gauche, peu importe, de toute façon la moindre pièce du manoir, le moindre meuble se trouvant sur leur route, deviendrait un témoin silencieux de leurs ébats. Regina s'était alors placée face à Emma, ne manquant pas d'égarer un bras le long de ses hanches au passage. Elles se fixaient, leurs prunelles n'exprimant plus que pur désir charnel, leurs corps étaient en train de prendre feu, et Emma se demanda même si la demeure ne l'était pas vraiment….

 **« C'est bon j'suis près ! »** hurla Henry, tout en dévalant les escaliers, sautant allègrement plusieurs marches au passage.

Le cri de leur fils eut le mérite de diminuer un peu l'ardent brasier de chaleur torride qui était en train de s'emparer d'elles.

Heureusement celui-ci, trop excité à l'idée de plonger dans la piscine sous le regard protecteur de ses deux mamans ensemble, n'avait absolument pas remarqué la scène qui venait de se jouer dans le salon.

Les deux femmes, quelques peu émoustillées par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le regardèrent en souriant. Emma, profitant du fait que sa compagne lui avait alors tourné le dos pour voir leur petit ange débordant d'énergie, glissa ses bras protecteurs autour de ses hanches voluptueuses, et déposa tendrement son menton sur son épaule. Elle pouvait encore sentir les battements anarchiques du cœur de Regina, résultante de ce petit moment pour le moins très érotique entre elles.

Leur fils se stoppa net, et se calma d'un coup. Ce qui inquiéta quelque peu ses mères. Puis un large sourire étira ses fines lèvres, d'une oreille à l'autre, et encore si celui-ci avait pu sortir de la surface de son visage, il l'aurait fait. Il fonça alors en courant vers ses deux mamans, vêtu uniquement de son slip de bain, serviette jetée en vrac sur l'une de ses épaules, et fondit sur les deux femmes de sa vie, entrant en percussion avec l'estomac de Regina, tentant, malgré ses petits bras courts, d'enlacer ses deux mamans en même temps.

 **« Comment je suis trop trop trop méga heureux de vous voir enfin réunies toutes les deux ! Mes deux mamans, enfin ensemble, et qui s'aime… c'est le plus beau des cadeaux au monde que vous me faites là ! »** leur confia-t-il, non sans une certaine grande émotion dans la voix.

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les trois, et explosèrent de rire à la vue de leurs yeux, humides de ce bonheur intense et enfin retrouvé.

Séance émotion passée, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à l'extérieur, Henry sautant directement dans la piscine ne prenant même pas la peine de tester la température de l'eau. Il bouillait de toute façon tellement de joie et d'excitation, qu'un bon bain frais ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Emme s'installa confortablement dans le salon de jardin de Regina, attendant patiemment celle-ci, qu'ils avaient laissé au passage dans la cuisine. Elle revint, les bras chargés de son beau plateau argenté, décoré de ses fines plumes, faites d'argent également. Objet sur lequel trônait trois généreux chocolats chauds, surmontés d'une épaisse couche de chantilly, sur laquelle dégoulinait, tel le magma d'un volcan en éruption, de larges coulées de coulis de chocolat chaud. Un énorme cookie, confectionné bien évidemment par Regina, parsemé de nombreuses pépites de chocolat noir, au lait et blanc, était délicatement posé sur la crème. Emma se lécha les babines rien qu'à la vue de cette boisson divine, que leur offrait la brune. Breuvage qui devait dépasser allègrement leur dose de sucre hebdomadaire, imposée par la cuisinière en chef de la maison, mais pour une fois la brune n'en avait que faire. Leurs retrouvailles valaient tous les écarts du monde… surtout ceux qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire goûter à sa belle blonde cette nuit même. Henry sauta littéralement hors de l'eau, tel un chien ayant humé la douce odeur d'un os, déboula sur la terrasse sans douceur, manquant de glisser sur le bois, à cause de ses pieds mouillés, et incrusta solidement son petit fessier tout humide dans un des fauteuils, ses yeux n'ayant à aucun moment de son épique course, quitté cette œuvre culinaire plus qu'alléchante.

Cependant, les deux estomacs à pattes lancèrent un regard intrigué à Regina, peu habitués à savourer de tel dessert ici. La brune laissa échapper un large sourire à la vue de ses deux amours la regardant avec des yeux de merlans frits, ne sachant en fait pas s'ils pouvaient réellement accorder à leurs papilles un tel met, qui leur procurerait à coup sûr un bel orgasme gustatif…. En attendant un autre genre de perte de conscience ce soir -pensa-t-elle encore un peu à fleur de peau.

 **« Euh… mon amour tu es sûr que ça va ? »** demanda Emma, légèrement inquiète car encore peu habituée à ce genre de folie culinaire de la part de son amante. Si elle se lâchait ainsi en cuisine, la blonde n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce que sa belle pourrait bien lui réserver dans la profonde intimité de leur chambre conjugale…

« **Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ma puce. »** la rassura-t-elle, tout en emprisonnant ses fines lèvres des siennes voluptueuses, avant de s'asseoir tout à côté d'elle, prenant bien soin d'établir un contact entre leurs hanches et leurs cuisses.

Ils s'attelèrent ensuite à la dégustation de ce petit en-cas royalement divin, qui ferait pâlir les plus grands pâtissiers du monde extérieur, faisant exploser au passage leur papilles de plaisir.

Lorsque leurs estomacs furent bien remplis, et satisfaits par tant de douce gourmandise, Henry retourna vers la piscine, curieusement d'un pas moins pressé, et opta pour une petite séance bronzage sur le matelas pneumatique. Sa mère, la brune évidemment, l'ayant bien généreusement enduit de crème solaire, même les tartines de pain n'en recevait pas autant, il n'avait guère à s'inquiéter des premiers rayons de soleil estivaux, qui plus est bien moins brûlants qu'en plein été.

Regina quant à elle, vint s'asseoir façon amazone sur les cuisses de sa compagne enfin retrouvée. Elle se lova tout contre sa poitrine, enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, source de toutes les fragrances sucrées et sensuelles de sa belle, et laissa ses mains s'égarer dans sa crinière blonde qu'elle affectionnait tant. Ses longs doigts fins entamèrent alors un tendre ballet, s'entremêlant avec sensualité dans ses boucles sauvages. Emma l'enlaça alors tendrement, tel un réflexe inné, plongeant son visage dans la douce chevelure ébène de sa belle, se gorgeant de ses fragrances aux légères notes de pommes. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, serrées l'une contre l'autre, appréciant la douce chaleur revigorante de l'amour, qui continuait de circuler inlassablement dans leur être intérieur. Un bienêtre inexplicable s'emparait d'elles, lorsqu'elles étaient ainsi lovées l'une contre l'autre.

Puis Regina releva sa tête, ce qui obligea Emma à dégager la sienne, à contre cœur, de celle de son amante. Mais la déception ne fut que de courte durée, lorsque sa brune vint s'emparer de ses lèvres fines et sensuelles, dans un tendre et doux baiser, auquel Emma répondit sans attendre. Elles ne l'approfondir cependant pas, préférant garder ce genre de perte de contrôle hors de la présence de leur fils.

Madame le maire passa ensuite ses deux bras de part et d'autre des épaules de son sheriff, faisant se rejoindre ses deux mains derrière la nuque de cette dernière. Emma quant à elle, encercla les hanches de sa belle, toujours assise telle une majestueuse amazone sur ses cuisses, de ses bras longs et musclés. Elles se contemplèrent ainsi mutuellement, plusieurs minutes, les yeux brillants d'amour et d'émotion. Ces longs moments de silence n'étaient nullement gênant, elles avaient juste ce besoin de profiter de la présence l'une de l'autre, gravant encore un peu plus les traits fins de leurs magnifiques et doux visages dans leur esprit.

 **« Elle ne te fais pas mal ? »** demanda Emma à Regina, rompant par la même occasion le silence, tout en passant subtilement un pouce sur la cicatrice, qui ornait maintenant la lèvre supérieur droite de son amante.

 **« Pas le moins du monde rassure toi ma puce, ton ami m'a vraiment bien soignée, et le docteur Whale également. Je ne la sens presque plus et elle est parfaitement cicatrisée. »**

 **« Et… la voir ne te rappelle pas … de… des… des souvenirs pas très agréables ? Tu n'as pas songé à la faire disparaître, d'un tout petit coup de poignet magique ? »** tenta Emma, peu certaine que Regina accepte de lui parler de cela à elle, si rapidement.

Regina sourit devant l'assurance incertaine de sa belle, inquiète de son état mental probablement. Emma devait également se poser mille questions quant à ce qu'il s'était passé à Storybrook pendant son absence, car elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de personnes, et surtout sa mère, à la pousser dans les bras de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Ce n'était cependant pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là, mais les interrogations devaient être nombreuses dans sa tête.

 **« Elle me rappelle juste que des fois la vie ne tient qu'à un fils, et qu'il faut savoir accepter le bonheur et les mains tendues lorsque tout cela se présente à nous. Qu'il faut arrêter de vivre dans le passé, et profiter de l'instant présent, afin de se bâtir un avenir meilleur, et en se servant de nos expériences vécues auparavant, afin de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Et elle symbolise aussi pour moi, l'immense chance que j'ai d'avoir une compagne formidable à mes côtés, qui a toujours été là pour moi, malgré le fait que je l'ai repoussée plus d'une fois. Elle aurait pu baisser les bras, aller voir ailleurs, m'abandonner à mon triste sort et me laisser seule, perdue au milieu de mes démons du passé, dans lesquels au fond je me complaisais. Je l'aurais bien mérité d'ailleurs. Non au lieu de cela elle n'a jamais cessé de me rappeler qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle était et sera toujours là pour moi, et qu'elle s'est même mise en danger de mort, pour me sauver, moi, la femme qui a passé une grande partie de sa vie à écraser des cœurs et faire le mal. Cette femme encore, qui m'a toujours acceptée telle que je suis, qui ne m'a jamais jugée, et qui m'a toujours soutenue quitte à se mettre la ville et même sa mère à dos. Alors non mon Emma, pour une fois je n'utiliserais pas la magie pour cacher une chose en apparence. Cette cicatrice se doit de rester à sa place, j'ai mis du temps, j'ai pensé, oui, à la faire disparaitre, mais j'ai appris à l'apprécier, et je vais l'aimer encore plus, car elle me rappelle aussi qu'il ne faut jamais cesser d'espérer, et que la puissance du véritable amour est infinie bien que celui-ci soit rare, précieux et unique, et qu'il faut le préserver. »** lui expliqua Regina dans un long monologue, chargé en émotion et lourd de sens.

Emma ne sut quoi répondre face à une telle déclaration d'amour de sa tendre Reine. La blonde se rendit compte alors du chemin parcourut par sa belle durant ce dernier mois et particulièrement cette dernière semaine. Elle resta sans voix face à un tel récit qui lui était adressé, et vint capturer les lèvres de son amante, dans un énième doux et tendre baiser sensuel, baiser dans lequel elle lui transmit tout l'amour, la reconnaissance et le respect qu'elle lui vouait. Rompant le contact, car à bout de souffle, Regina en profita pour reprendre son discours, car elle savait bien que d'autres interrogations brûlaient les lèvres de sa sauveuse, et en particulier une.

 **« Et si tu veux savoir si mentalement je vais bien mon amour, laisse moi te dire que je ne suis jamais allée aussi bien. Cette soirée, je n'en garde presque aucun souvenir. Rassure-toi je n'ai rien refoulé du tout, c'est juste qu'à partir du moment où j'ai senti cette lame froide se glisser sous ma gorge, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir à tes côtés, avec notre fils. Une existence remplie d'amour et de bonheur, qu'on aurait exposé à la vue de tous. Ton joli visage, tes yeux bleu émeraude m'ont accompagné tout au long de mon enlèvement. Et puis j'étais aussi très affaiblie par ma sous-alimentation de ces dernières semaines, ce qui a aussi eu le mérite de me plonger dans un état de semi conscience. Je n'ai pas vu le visage de mon agresseur et que très peu sa silhouette, donc rien de bien concret pour venir hanter mes nuits de toute façon. Mais paradoxalement et tu vas me prendre pour une folle ma puce, mais j'ai aussi pris une grande leçon de vie ce soir-là, bien que je ne souhaite à personne de vivre la même situation. Je n'ai plus peur, plus peur d'être heureuse, plus peur du bonheur qui s'ouvre à moi, et surtout plus peur de l'amour, ni d'aimer de tout mon être, de tout mon cœur, une personne, qui aurait donné sa vie pour me sauver… parce que j'ai toute confiance en toi Emma, et je ne vois mon futur désormais qu'avec toi à mes côtés… »** confessa Regina, d'une voix toujours chargée d'une profonde émotion. Mais sa belle sauveuse était totalement en droit de savoir son ressenti, c'était même nécessaire. Après tout, dans un couple, la communication et le partage était la base d'une relation stable et équilibrée.

 **« Oh mon amour, je… je… je ne sais pas quoi dire face à de si belles paroles… je t'aime Regina, oui je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et moi aussi mon avenir je ne le veux qu'avec toi, et toi seule à mes côtés, car mon cœur t'appartient. Il est à toi depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre… ce sera je pense le seul cœur que tu pourras te vanter d'avoir eu sans jamais l'avoir arraché. Je comprends ton ressenti face à cette terrible soirée et tant mieux si tu vas bien. Mais promet moi Regina, promet moi que si jamais tu sens que ça ne va pas, tu en parleras, à moi, à Ruby, à mes parents si tu veux, ou à Archie, mais promet moi de ne plus garder les choses pour toi, tu as assez souffert comme cela ma puce… »** la supplia presque Emma.

« **Je te le promets mon ange. Mais sache que j'ai eu de longues discussions déjà avec notre cher cricket psychologue, et je dois avouer que vider son sac de temps en temps fait du bien. Cela me fait bizarre car c'est tout nouveau pour moi, mais cette sensation que l'on ressent après s'être délesté d'un poids est assez appréciable je dois dire. Mais assez parlé de moi, comment vas-tu TOI mon amour ? »** lui demanda alors la brune, après, elle espérait, l'avoir rassurée.

 **« Oh bah comment dire, se réveiller d'un coma d'une semaine et être accueillie par la femme de sa vie, qui vous saute dans les bras et vous allume au bout de cinq minutes, j'ai connu pire dans la vie. »** la taquina Emma, qui n'avait guère tardé à retrouver son éternel humour enfantin, qui faisait tant craquer la brune. Réflexion qui lui valut un baiser un peu plus sauvage de la part de Regina, tout en restant discret. Bien que leur fils fût en train de digérer royalement son goûter, porté par le matelas pneumatique au milieu de la piscine, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, un baiser un peu trop passionnel risquait de vide déraper.

 **« Je donnerais ma vie pour toi Regina, sache-le. Je vais bien aussi rassure toi, si tu vas bien et que pour toi cette soirée n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, alors ça me va. Ce qui m'a fait le plus angoisser, ça a été la peur viscérale de te perdre à jamais, et surtout la peur d'arriver trop tard, et qu'il t'aurait infligé des blessures irréversibles… c'est l'amour qui m'a guidé ce soir-là, je ne pensais qu'à toi et aux éventuelles conséquences… moi je n'ai fait que te secourir, et je recommencerais encore et encore si il le fallait, je me battrais encore et encore pour que notre amour triomphe toujours…bien que j'espère avoir un peu de répit quand même pendant un certain temps, le plus long possible tant qu'à faire…. »** continua de confesser une Emma toute aussi émue que sa reine. **Bon par contre j'aimerais un peu que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ici, t'as jeté un filtre d'amour à ma mère où quoi, parce qu'elle a l'air de sacrément t'apprécier maintenant… heureusement qu'elle est raide dingue de mon père sinon je me ferais du soucis… ! »** acheva-t-elle dans une note d'humour, malgré le fait qu'elle se demandait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Regina éclata de rire sur les dernières paroles de sa belle, après avoir écouté ses confessions avec une grande attention. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'emprisonner ses douces lèvres des siennes, une prison remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Puis, elle commença alors à tout lui raconter, les longues discussions avec Ruby, David, Mary-Margaret, Gold et Belle. Le soutien qu'elle avait reçu de la part de certains habitants, qui avaient fini par comprendre à quel point la Reine avait besoin d'amour, en l'occurrence celui d'Emma. Le discours de la bonne fée également, et la fameuse prophétie du lion, chose qui fit éclater de rire Emma, mais elle trouva le parallèle pas mal, pas peu fière de sa belle crinière blonde, et de l'effet qu'elle avait sur sa brune. Et enfin elle lui fit part de ses propres déductions et ressentis, du chemin intérieur qu'elle avait effectué grâce à toutes ces précieuses aides. Elle lui avoua même, non sans crainte, que sa souffrance fut telle à un moment, qu'elle avait cherché à s'arracher le cœur, souhaitant ne rien cacher à sa belle. Mais à sa grande surprise cela n'étonna pas Emma, la blonde se rappelant alors avoir eu très mal au cœur un soir, et la pseudo gaffe d'Henry quelques jours après, remirent les pièces du puzzle en place. Mais elle remercia tout de même en son fort intérieur son fils, d'avoir sauvé le cœur de sa mère, elles lui devraient, toutes les deux vraiment une fière chandelle, à lui, tous leurs amis et leur famille. Ils avaient finalement tous, plus ou moins tôt, apporté à leur couple un beau et solide soutien. La brune termina son long monologue par tout ce qu'elle avait également ressenti pendant cette semaine de coma pour Emma, ses entretiens avec Archie, et sa foi en l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Espoir qui, avec le soutien de leur proche, l'avait grandement aidé à avancer, malgré un début de semaine très difficile et son cœur meurtrie par la solitude.

Une fois les nombreuses explications de Regina terminées, Emma resta silencieuse un moment, le temps que son cerveau analyse ces nombreuses, intenses, mais plaisantent informations. Le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres au fils du discours de Regina, trônait toujours majestueusement sur son beau visage rayonnant d'amour pour sa belle.

 **« Je suis tellement fière de toi mon amour…tu… tu as fait un si long chemin… et moi qui t'ai abandonnée, qui ai fuit à Boston alors que tu avais besoin de moi… mais j'avoue que je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais peur de devenir folle, de te blesser, ou de blesser Henry… »** confessa alors Emma.

 **« Ma puce, on devait en passer par là, il le fallait… tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… pour rien...Je n'ai pas non plus eu un comportement facile. Maintenant laissons tout cela derrière nous. Le plus important aujourd'hui c'est apprendre petit à petit à former une famille. »** la rassura Regina tout en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres fines. **« En parlant de famille il serait peut-être bien que l'on commence à se préparer, il est déjà dix-huit heures trente, arriver en retard à la première invitation de beau papa, et belle maman ce ne serait guère correcte pour la Reine que je suis. »** plaisanta Regina.

 **« Oh putain oui j'y pensais plus merde on a encore ça ce soir… »** soupira Emma, qui avait d'autres plans bien plus intéressants en tête pour leur soirée.

 **« Langage miss Swan ! »** la gronda tendrement Regina.

 **« Oups… pardon majesté… »** s'excusa faussement Emma. **« Vous allez me punir pour ce manque de civilité ? »** la questionna-t-elle, tout en lui jetant un regard plus que coquin.

 **« Peut-être bien… »** lui susurra Regina à l'oreille, après lui avoir lancé un regard noir de désir, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure au passage.

Après avoir quitté un peu à contre cœur les genoux de sa belle, elles allèrent réveiller leur petit prince toujours avachi sur son matelas gonflable, voguant au gré des caresses de l'eau sur celui-ci.

Ils montèrent ensuite tous à l'étage, afin de se préparer convenablement pour ce repas de retrouvaille.

 **« M'aaaaaaaaaan…. Je sais pas comment m'habiller… »** se lamenta Henry sous les yeux amusés de ses deux mères, qui les levèrent alors au ciel. Si celui-ci commençait à se questionner sur ses tenues vestimentaires pour sortir dès maintenant, elles n'avaient pas fini d'en baver.

 **« Oula, la fashion addict ici c'est pas moi, je file à la douche, je te laisse cet lourde tâche mon amour. »** s'excusa faussement Emma, tout en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue, mais bien plus intéressée de retrouver le contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps, encore un peu engourdi après sa semaine de coma. Et puis, prendre une douche était la seconde chose qu'elle rêvait, après avoir retrouvé le corps de sa belle bien sûr. Elle quitta la pièce, non sans un regard très aguicheur envers sa compagne, pendant qu'Henry avait la tête enfouie au fin fond de son armoire, désespérément à la recherche de quelque chose de correcte à se mettre.

Le contact de l'eau chaude lui avait réellement manqué, et Emma apprécia grandement cette divine sensation de sentir les gouttelettes fines d'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Même s'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avec elle…

Une fois la tenue trouvée pour Henry et celui-ci sous la douche, Regina se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre conjugale, où se situait également sa salle de bain privée. Tout en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, elle se gorgea des fragrances de savons et d'humidité qui s'échappaient dangereusement de la pièce de douche, dont la porte était restée entre ouverte. Autant de signes l'attirant irrémédiablement vers la créature divine qui s'y trouvait à ce moment-là et dont le corps ne devait attendre que le sien. Une vague immense de chaleur s'empara alors d'elle, un nuage de papillons se libérant dans son bas ventre. Elle s'effeuilla délicatement prenant bien soin de poser soigneusement ses affaires sur le lit, non loin de celles de son sheriff, jetées, elles, dans un joyeux désordre au pied du lit. Elle retrouvait bien son Emma, et sa _patience légendaire_ à tout laisser en ordre.

Une fois vêtue de son plus simple appareil, elle se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et se délecta quelques instants de la vue que lui offrait sa compagne dans sa somptueuse douche à l'italienne. Elle savait bien qu'une telle douche pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité un jour… Emma était là, lui tournant le dos, la tête légèrement levée, les yeux fermés. L'eau qui s'échappait du pommeau de douche fixe, situé au-dessus de sa tête, parsemait sur tout son corps de déesse et sa sulfureuse crinière blonde de nombreuses gouttelettes. Perles d'eau chaude, qui semblaient allègrement narguer Regina, en parcourant la moindre parcelle de peau de sa compagne d'une manière bien trop sensuelle. La brune en jalousait presque ces insolents bijoux d'eau de se délecter ainsi du corps de sa compagne, qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était hypnotisée par le spectacle sensuel et érotique que lui offrait inconsciemment sa sauveuse. Son désir ardent pour elle, ainsi que le feu intérieur qui la consumait de plaisir, se manifestèrent lorsqu'elle sentit son entre jambe s'humidifié dangereusement par tant de désir inassouvi depuis bien trop longtemps.

Emma, quant à elle, se laissait bercée par les tendres caresses de l'eau, espérant secrètement que Regina aurait compris son petit jeu… réponse qui ne tarda point lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses hanches fines, ainsi qu'un buste chaud, pourvu de deux monts divins, se coller tout contre son dos. Elle conserva cependant cette position un instant, appréciant au plus haut point les délicates morsures que sa compagne lui instiguait au creux de son cou, immédiatement recouvertes d'une langue chaude et désireuse, venant gouter sa peau et apaiser la douleur, bien que jouissive.

La blonde se retourna alors, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à présent à elle, sous ses yeux, firent rater à son cœur pas moins d'une bonne dizaine de battements. Sa Reine était là, juste devant elle, le corps ruisselant de perles d'eau, qui la recouvrait ainsi comme une parure de diamant éphémère. Le liquide glissait sur son corps hâlé aux formes généreuses retrouvées, donnant un côté à la fois vivant et mystique à la scène. Regina était telle une hydre, sortie tout droit des eaux divines des enfers. Rien ne servait de lui résister ou de lutter devant un tel spectacle de beauté diaboliquement tentatrice. Succomber à la luxure, lâcher prise, se laisser hypnotiser et envoûter. Lutter ne servait à rien si ce n'est à intensifier le désir ardent qui brûlait alors en Emma. Le repousser ? Il reviendrait, inlassablement, décuplant sa force à l'infinie, embrasant son corps encore et encore, dangereusement. Au même titre que l'hydre de Lerne, plus on lui coupait de têtes, plus celles-ci repoussaient en nombre et en puissance. La solution… s'incliner, et se laisser dévorer par l'assouvissement jouissif de ce désir charnel intense.

Regina voyait le bleu azur des yeux de son amante laisser progressivement la place à un noir sombre et ténébreux. Couleur exprimant alors toute la luxure qui se répandait dans la moindre parcelle du corps de sa belle. Succombant à son tour au braisier intérieur qui la consumait d'une manière douloureusement délicieuse, la Reine fondit sur sa proie telle une lionne sur une innocente gazelle, la plaquant sauvagement contre le carrelage humide de la douche. Elle s'empara de manière brutale de ses lèvres, sa langue pénétrant à l'intérieur de cette cavité aux mille saveurs qui se cachait derrière, retrouvant sans mal son homologue qui semblait l'attendre patiemment depuis bien longtemps. Emma quelque peu surprise par tant de désir de domination de son amante, chose qu'elle n'avait que peu connu, se laissa docilement faire… pour une fois. Voir sa compagne ainsi était très loin de lui déplaire.

Un lent mais fougueux ballet sensuel commença alors. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient sauvagement, dans une danse ardente de désir charnel, dont l'intensité de la chorégraphie croissait de manière exponentielle. La Reine, ne répondant alors plus de rien, si ce n'est l'assouvissement de leur désir, empoigna alors sans douceur les deux monts de sa blonde, et les malaxa à pleine main, geste qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à sa proie. Lamentation divine, qui fit sourire les deux belles dans leurs ébats buccaux.

Puis, les doigts fins et délicats de la brune partir à la conquête du corps de rêve de sa belle, griffant en douceur le ventre plat et musclé d'Emma. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent un instant sur ses hanches, leur accordant quelques caresses divines, avant de plonger vers la source de plaisir ultime, débordante de son précieux nectar. Regina put sentir la résultante du désir qu'éprouvait sa sauveuse envers elle, glissant sur son entre jambe, malgré l'humidité déjà présente engendrée par les gouttes d'eau, dont la brune n'avait alors plus rien à envier. Cette dernière caressa de sa main sensuellement l'intimité de la blonde sur toute sa longueur, son homologue tenant encore fermement l'une de ses hanches prisonnière.

Emma n'en pouvant plus, dû rompre leur fougueux baiser, afin de reprendre son souffle si elle ne voulait pas s'évanouir de plaisir. Son cœur battait de manière anarchique, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, pour ne reprendre que mieux. Elle explosait d'amour, de désir et de bonheur. Le nuage de papillons dans son bas ventre avait laissé place à un immense et ardent feu d'artifice.

 **« Huuuum Regina prends moi je t'en supplie… »** parvint elle à exprimer dans un long gémissement. Sa belle était en train de la torturer, littéralement, mais cette torture était diaboliquement jouissive.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la Reine, qui profita de ce moment _d'inattention_ de la part de son amante, pour entamer une descente sensuelle de sa tête, vers la source de son breuvage de plaisir. Elle ne manqua pas d'assaillir le corps d'Emma de longs et délicats coups de langue, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle retrouva ses propres doigts, alors en train de jouer avec son bouton de rose au bord de l'implosion tellement celui-ci était gonflé de plaisir. Sans attendre, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amante, elles aussi gorgées de son précieux et délicieux nectar. Sa langue explora alors les moindres plis de son intimité, alors que deux de ses doigts partir sans mal à la conquête de son antre sacrée. Tout en continuant de lécher sensuellement son sexe, elle entama alors des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de celui-ci, dont elle augmenta le rythme au fur et à mesure des complaintes érotiques de son amante.

Emma commença à perdre pied. Elle était au bord du gouffre et n'allait pas tarder à se laisser envelopper par les flammes du plaisir intense qu'était en train de lui procurer sa tendre amante. Savoir la Reine à genoux devant elle, position bien rare pour une personne de son rang, c'était en effet aux autres de s'incliner devant sa majesté, l'excita davantage. Ce privilège qu'était en train de lui offrir cette déesse de la luxure, fini d'avoir raison d'elle.

Regina sentit les parois internes souples et chaudes de son amante, se durcirent et se resserrer brutalement sur ses doigts. Ce qui l'obligea à fournir un effort supplémentaire afin de mener à son terme cette douce torture.

Emma eut alors l'impression que tout son corps explosa de plaisir trop longtemps inassouvi, répandant autour d'elle les flammes de l'amour, qui brûlaient alors dans son for intérieur, pour cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

 **« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn… mon amour… »** réussit à soupirer Emma, alors perdue au plus profond des limbes des plaisirs charnels.

Regina, resta quelques secondes encore dans sa position, afin de laisser sa compagne reprendre petit à petit ses esprits, en profitant pour se délecter encore quelques instants du délicieux nectar de sa belle. Puis elle se releva tout en sensualité, vers Emma qui peinait à retrouver le chemin de la réalité. Arrivée à hauteur de son visage, marqué par l'intensité du profond désir qui venait de la saisir, la brune la contempla quelques secondes. Emma était magnifique ainsi, encore perdue dans une semi conscience, dont les traits tirés de son visage, étaient la preuve de la réussite personnelle de la Reine à la faire jouir. Œuvre dont elle n'était pas peu fière. Elle scella alors ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un long et doux baiser, ou tendresse et amour se mélangeaient. Le menton de la brune ruisselant d'un mélange d'eau et des restes du plaisir liquide de sa sauveuse.

Emma rouvrit enfin les yeux, en totale admiration devant sa déesse, qui venait de lui procurer un plaisir qu'elle-même n'eut jamais espéré éprouver un jour. Et ce n'était que le début d'une longue succession de moment de divine luxure à venir. Car maintenant seul le bonheur de sa Reine comptait. Ça, et celui- de leur fils bien évidemment. Elle allait les chérir plus que tout au monde, et prendre grand soin de leur famille…

« **Je t'aime tellement Regina… »** lui dit-elle tout en venant embrasser le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure droite. **« Et je trouve que ta cicatrice te donne un petit côté terriblement sexy. »** lui confia-t-elle alors.

 **« Tant mieux si tu lui donne cette connotation. »** lui répondit sa belle dans un sourire coquin, lui jetant au passage un regard encore chargé de flammes de désir.

Emma changea soudainement leur position, planquant ainsi à son tour sa sulfureuse amante contre le mur qui venait de l'accueillir à l'instant, témoin silencieux de sa pure extase de plaisir. Regina ne broncha nullement, ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête afin de laisser un meilleur accès à son cou. Lieu de la source de ses fragrances divines dont Emma était en train d'assener de délicates et tendres morsures, entre deux baisers langoureux.

 **« M'aaaaaaaaans ! Vous faites quoi ? Il va bientôt être dix neuf heures trente… enfin c'est pour vous hein si vous voulez pas être en retard ! »** hurla Henry du rez-de-chaussée, devant une énième partie de Mario Kart, se doutant quand même légèrement de ce qui retenait ses mères dans leur chambre. Ce qui lui valut une légère grimace, encore bien trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ces trucs d'adulte.

 **« Oups… »** lâcha Emma, qui commençait à descendre sa langue dangereusement vers la poitrine déjà bien gonflée de plaisir de Regina.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du temps passé sous la douche.

 **« Sérieux, pourquoi mes parents ont absolument voulu qu'on passe la soirée avec eux… j'ai d'autres plans bien plus amusants en tête. »** râla la blonde, tout en savonnant le dos de sa compagne, car en retard les grilleraient sur toute la ligne. C'était déjà le cas avec leur fils, et cela suffisait amplement.

 **« Bienvenu dans la vie de famille ma puce, où il faut savoir se partager un peu. »** lui répondit Regina, se délectant des dernières caresses de la blonde, avant de devoir adopter un comportement un peu plus prude en public.

Elles mirent fin à leur douche érotique à contre cœur, la brune commençant déjà à se chercher une tenue convenable pour le soir, vêtue alors d'une simple serviette enroulée autour de ses formes de rêve.

 **« Et mais… je viens de capter un truc… j'ai rien à me mettre moi ? »** se lamenta Emma, bien que faisant presque la même taille que sa compagne, elle se voyait mal mettre un de ses tailleurs outrageusement moulant.

 **« Et ça c'est quoi mon amour ? »** lui lança Regina, tout en pointant du doigt une partie de son armoire, qu'elle lui avait réservé lorsque celle-ci était venue s'installer chez elle quelques jours.

 **« Ha oui c'est vrai que je ne les avais jamais récupérées ces quelques affaires… en même temps j'osais plus trop mettre les pieds au manoir il fut un temps. »** taquina la blonde. **« Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait… »** rajouta-t-elle, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres.

 **« Voyez vous cela… et qu'est-ce-que Miss Swan voulait-elle me faire, en cette période qui fut… un peu… compliquée entre nous… »** demanda la brune d'un ton où se mêlait désir et regret à l'évocation de ces moments difficiles. Mais elle ne voulait en rien faire de cette période un tabou, si elles devaient apaiser les blessures du passé par l'humour, pourquoi pas après tout…

 **« Hum Hum… alors déjà, j'aurais veillé à ce que notre fils ne soit pas là, car ce que j'avais en tête n'était pas forcément adapté à un enfant de son âge. Ensuite j'aurais commencé par te décoincer un peu en te plaquant sauvagement contre le mur de l'entrée, et je t'aurais délesté de quelques vêtements afin de te mettre un peu plus… à l'aise… »** continua de jouer Emma avec elle, tout en revêtant son éternel jean moulant, et un énième débardeur blanc, mais cela, elle le savait, ne déplaisait point à madame le maire.

 **« Ha parce que tu me trouves coincée ? »** l'interrogea Regina, son sourcil droit légèrement relevé, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement aguicheur.

 **« Ok… j'avoue qu'après ce que tu viens de me faire, je vais peut-être revenir sur mes aprioris… en même temps, même en étant distante tu restais tellement désirable mon amour… et encore… j'imagine même pas si je t'avais connue dans tes tenues d'Evil Queen… »** cette dernière pensée laissa un frisson de désir se répandre dans tout le corps de la blonde.

 **« Haha…. Huuum et tu n'as encore rien vu mon ange… quant aux tenues d'Evil Queen, la magie peut accomplir beaucoup de chose tu sais… »** lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, en prenant bien soin de rependre une traîné de souffle chaud, rempli de désir, le long de sa nuque.

Emma faillit tomber sous l'effet instantanée que lui procurèrent les mots et le comportement de Regina envers elle, sans parler des images peu chastes qu'elle avait alors soudainement en tête. La brune lui lança un regard dans lequel on voyait ses prunelles dilatées, rendues noires de désir, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Tout en continuant de fixée sa belle, alors assise sur le lit, en train de lasser ses éternelles bottes de cuir, elle enfila, par-dessus un ensemble de sous-vêtement ultra sexy, qu'elle espérait bien se faire retirer sauvagement ce soir, une sublime robe noire….

 **« Bébé tu veux ma mort ou quoi ce soir ? »** lui lança Emma qui cette fois failli s'étouffer, à la vue du vêtement qu'était en train d'enfiler sa compagne.

 **« Je sais que tu l'aimes bien cette robe mon cœur… la dernière fois que je l'ai portée, il me semble que notre rencontre a été… endiablée. »** lui susurra-t-elle, d'une voix suave, toujours avec son air provocateur sur le visage, se mordant légèrement les lèvres, ce qui avait le don de rendre folle Emma.

C'était en effet cette fameuse robe noire, ultra cintrée, dont le tissu légèrement relevé en pointe au niveau des épaules, lui donnait des allures de diablesse divine. Cette robe qu'Emma avait indécemment relevée, ce fameux après-midi, dans son office de maire. Au souvenir de son amante allongée sur son bureau en train de jouir sous ses habiles doigts, Emma senti une énième vague de plaisir intense l'envahir. Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ces images plus qu'érotiques de son esprit et s'empressa de descendre voir son fils, pendant que Regina était partie se maquiller dans la salle de bain. Mieux valait pour les deux qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans ce lieu, dont l'atmosphère était encore chargée de luxure. Sinon elles pouvaient dire adieu à la soirée qui les attendaient… Soirée qui allait être dure…

 **« Ha bah enfin, dépêchez vous un peu on va vraiment finir par être en retard là ! Et puis j'ai faim moi ! »** s'exclama Henry, lorsqu'il vit enfin l'une de ses deux mères descendre, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire radieux, à la pensée de l'agréable moment qu'ils allaient passer avec leur famille… au grand complet… enfin.

 **« T'inquiète pas gamin, c'est bon c'est qu'un repas en famille hein. Et puis vu le chocolat chaud que tu t'es enfilé tout à l'heure, rassure-toi ton corps peut tenir encore un peu »** lui répondit Emma tout en lui ébouriffant sa tignasse toujours aussi indomptable, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et de le regarder finir sa course.

 **« Nia nia nia ! »** lança Henry, un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres.

Quelque minute plus tard, sa deuxième maman descendit enfin de la chambre, toute apprêtée, perchée sur ses éternels talons aiguilles hors de prix, qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer ses divines courbes de déesse. Le cœur d'Emma rata encore plusieurs battements à la vue de cet ange, qui était maintenant officiellement sa compagne, aux yeux de toute la ville. Un immense sentiment de fierté s'empara alors d'elle.

Ils sortirent enfin tous les trois du grand manoir de Regina, plus si vide que cela, et se dirigèrent vers la Mercedes de cette dernière.

 **« Je suis vraiment trooop content qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble, en famille au grand complet ! »** leur lança un Henry, qui venait de sauter du perron, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la voiture, en galopant comme une gazelle, laissant largement déborder sa joie.

Emma et Regina ne purent que sourire face au bonheur de leur petit prince, bonheur qu'elles partageait amplement. La brune s'avança alors à son tour vers son véhicule, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que sa compagne ne la suivait pas.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ? »** demanda-t-elle à Emma, alors restée en haut des marches de l'entrée du manoir.

 **« Hum ?... Oh non tout va très bien bébé rassure toi… J'avais juste oublié à quel point cette robe épousait à la perfection tes courbes de rêves. »** lui lança-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le loisir de les parcourir à ta guise cette nuit. »** la provoqua-t-elle, lui adressant un sourie qui dévoila sa parfaite dentition, sachant pertinemment que la blonde résistait difficilement à ce genre de sourire.

Emma, qui tenta tant bien que mal de réguler sa température interne, qui frisait celle d'un volcan en éruption, lui vola un tendre baiser, avant d'enrouler l'un de ses bras le long de ses hanches voluptueuses. Sa compagne en fit de même et elle se dirigèrent, enfin, vers la Mercédès, où leur fils les attendait, le visage rayonnant de bonheur, face à l'amour que dégageait ses deux mamans enfin réunies.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Bon j'espère en tout cas, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire, j'ai pris plaisir à tous les écrire bien sûr, mais j'avoue que celui-là, surtout là fin, était un peu plus…léger haha.**

 **Alors pour le dernier chapitre, normalement ce weekend, je vais faire mon possible, sinon la semaine prochaine j'essayerais de tenter de pouvoir accéder quelques minutes à internet pour vous le poster. Mais bon avec ce final, même si je laisse passer une bonne semaine ça devrait aller :p**

 **Mais toujours est-il que vous aurez le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue largement avant la fin du mois (vive les vacances à la campagne loin de tout haha). Je tiens à finir, je l'espère en beauté, cette histoire qui nous aura suivie depuis pas mal de mois maintenant :o**

 **Excellente fin de semaine à vous, et à très vite ! J'attends vos impressions avec plaisir**


	17. Pour toujours et à jamais

**Bonjour à tous mes loulous comment allez-vous ? Non vous ne rêvez pas me revoilà bien, après 15 supers jours de vacances dont 7 où j'ai été un peu coupée du monde avec un mini réseau qui jouait à cache-cache avec moi. Donc autant vous dire que pour poster c'était impossible, et je me voyais mal trimballer mon PC pendant nos visites… lol.**

 **Mais pensez-vous bien que je ne suis pas restée sans rien faire, mon imagination elle n'était pas en vacances. Voici donc le chapitre final que tout le monde attend je suppose (si si c'est le dernier je vous le promets), s'en suivra juste un épilogue et après je mettrais donc un point final à cette histoire qui nous suit depuis plusieurs moi maintenant. Mais rassurez-vous j'ai encore des idées pleins la tête, donc si vous voulez toujours me lire ce sera avec plaisir que je vous partagerais ce qui sort de mon imagination farfelue.**

 **Alors encore mille merci à tous ceux qui laisse des review, like, follow ou bien encore lisent tout simplement, « en silence ». Merci de cet engouement que vous avez eu pour ma première fic, ce sont vos review qui m'ont aussi poussée à essayer de donner le meilleur de moi-même et à vous livrer une histoire qui au final j'espère vous aura plus malgré vos petits cœurs que j'ai un peu maltraité des fois… comme nos deux belles… mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, ce sera plutôt un problème de température plutôt que de cœur à régler… haha.**

 **Et pour répondre à ma chère guest, ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, eh oui après tous ces moments difficiles de bonnes retrouvailles s'imposaient ! Elles se sont bien suffisamment envoyé bouler comme cela et renié, alors maintenant elles méritent bien un peu de bonheur… non ? Et concernant le réveil d'Emma c'est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder encore un chapitre entier sur sa sortie d'hôpital, et puis comme tu le dis, nous sommes à Storybrook. Mais j'ai cependant amené dans ce chapitre une petite explication, qui j'espère te contentera** **. Encore merci à toi pour ta fidélité et tes review qui étaient toujours très enrichissantes à lire. J'attends ton avis final avec impatience !**

 **Et pour répondre à mon deuxième guest, alors oui je vais encore avoir plein d'histoires rassure toi, mon imagination tourne à plein régime en ce moment donc je note. Ensuite est-ce-qu'il y aura Robin et Hook aucune idée, mais ce qui est sûre c'est que je n'écrirais que du SwanQueen, ce sont mes muses et je compte bien leur faire vivre encore de belles aventures haha.**

 **Je n'ai aucun souci avec le OutlawQueen et le CaptainSwan, les producteurs ont choisi de partir dans ce sens-là je respect, tout comme je respect le travail des acteurs et des actrices. Cette guerre des ships m'attriste un peu alors que la série prône l'amour, la tolérance et le respect… bref je ne vais pas partir dans des débats interminables je tenais juste à le dire. Mais bien évidemment mon OTP reste et restera le SwanQueen, parce que SwanQueen forever hein, et ce couple m'a vraiment beaucoup aidée dans ma vie et continue de m'aider. Le pouvoir de l'imagination est immense et nous avons la chance d'avoir de grands artistes au sein de la communauté Swen, qui nous régalent de fanart, de montages photos et vidéos, de magnifiques histoires et même de chansons ! Emma et Regina, pour moi, dans mon cœur et mon imagination reste le véritable amour l'une de l'autre, j'ai même envie de dire que se sont des flammes jumelles (une fanfiction a même était écrite en anglais à ce sujet là et traduite en français). Le titre est Twin Flames, je ne connaissais pas ce mythe autour de l'amour mais je le trouve très beau. Avis à ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette histoire d'amour, elle est très belle mais par contre la fic est assez éprouvante à lire car les thèmes abordés sont des thèmes très durs, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très bien écrite et traduite, enfin cela est mon opinion personnelle**

 **J'arrête là pour le racontage de life et vous laisse avec ce loong chapitre qui je l'espère vous ravira. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, je voulais vous offrir un beau chapitre final… avant l'épilogue qui j'espère le sera tout autant** **Excellente lecture à vous. Par contre avis à ceux qui n'aiment pas, ce chapitre est comment dire... très très très M hihih. Je préfère prévenir au cas où.**

 **Dernière chose rien ne m'appartient, juste mon imagination et le plaisir de vous partager de belles histoires de nos deux héroïnes préférées.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **« Emma ! »** cria son amie la louve tout en se jetant dans ses bras, la soulevant à plusieurs centimètres du sol et la faisant tourner sur place.

Emma fut quelque peu surprise de se retrouver ainsi dans les airs, ayant à peine franchie l'entrée du restaurant. D'habitude c'est plutôt elle qui faisait cela… mais juste avec une certaine personne…

 **« Rub' ! Je suis contente de te revoir aussi. »** lui répondit Emma, une fois revenue sur la terre ferme, souriante et heureuse de retrouver sa fidèle et dévouée meilleure amie. **« J'oublie toujours à quel point tu peux être musclée aussi. »**

 **« Haha, c'est mon petit côté animal ! »** lui glissa-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. **« C'est un bonheur de vous revoir tous les trois ensembles ! »** continua-t-elle tout en enlaçant ses deux amies ainsi que leur fils, un franc est sincère sourire collé aux lèvres.

Regina fut aussi quelque peu surprise par tant de démonstration amicale, mais venant de la louve cela ne l'étonnait guère. Et puis elle commençait doucement à se faire à cette vie, où elle était aimée et appréciée de tous. Elle espérait cependant que certaines personnes tel que Snow n'en profiteraient pas trop. Certes cela allait beaucoup mieux entre les deux anciennes ennemies, mais elle n'était pas certaine de supporter trop souvent le _petit_ côté guimauve du pays des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel de Snow.

Une fois l'ouragan Ruby calmé, les deux jeunes femmes purent s'avancer dans le Granny, anormalement vide en cette soirée du samedi soir. Peut être Granny l'avait elle privatisé pour leurs retrouvailles après tout…

 **« Emma, qu'elle bonheur de te revoir sur pied et en forme ! »** s'exclama alors la mère Lucas, tout en l'enlaçant tendrement, faisant de même avec Regina et Henry.

 **« En plein forme, en pleine forme, je trouve quand même que tu as les traits du visage bien tirés. »** murmura la louve à l'attention d'Emma. **« Ou alors c'est vos retrouvailles qui ont été endiablées… »** leur glissa-t-elle d'un air très coquin, le regard pétillant.

Regina et Emma se lancèrent un coup d'œil complice, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, au souvenir de cette douche pour le moins fortement sensuelle, leur être tout entier en portant encore les traces. Un premier frisson de plaisir traversa leurs corps. La soirée allait vraiment être dure -pensèrent en même temps les deux amantes.

 **« Ha vous voilà les filles !»** leur lança Snow, qui venait de sortir de la cuisine, pour elles ne surent quelle raison, suivit de David, plusieurs bouteilles de vin à la main.

 **« Hum, oui nous sommes tout juste à l'heure, désolée Snow, on a passé l'après-midi dehors et le temps nous a surprise. »** confessa une Regina quelque peu gênée, se doutant de toute manière avoir déjà été grillée par Ruby.

 **« Oh mais ce n'est rien Regina, je suis sincèrement heureuse que vous ayez pu bien discuter… Emma devait avoir pas mal de choses à savoir. »** leur répondit-elle, dans un franc et chaleureux sourire, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

 **« Pouha… discuter tu parles… »** lança Ruby à l'attention d'Emma et Regina, dans une voix qu'elle voulue discrète mais qui visiblement fut entendue par les autres, aux vues du petit sourire mi-gêné, mi-malicieux, qui ornait leur visage.

 **« Attendez, il s'est passé quoi ici ? »** questionna alors Emma, afin de changer vite de sujet, sentant la pente glissante sur laquelle elles étaient en train de s'aventurer, jetant au passage un regard noir à Ruby.

En effet, elles n'avaient alors pas remarqué, au milieu de ce flot de retrouvailles émotionnelles, que toutes les tables du restaurant avaient été poussées contre le mur, laissant la pièce libre de tout meuble en son centre.

 **« Hum… disons que… beaucoup d'habitants se sont faits du souci pour vous deux… et puis malgré tout, la présence de notre sheriff et de notre maire nous a bien manquée… Alors euh… J'ai eu l'idée d'en inviter quelques-uns… et puis… la nouvelle s'est répandue… et … bah… on est un peu plus nombreux que prévu… »** expliqua timidement David aux deux amantes.

 **« Bah oui c'est vrai quoi, on vous voyait plus vous engueuler… ça avait le mérite d'animer un peu la ville au moins… parce que vu vos deux caractères de feu, je suppose que vous aller continuer à bien nous l'animer… même si ce sera peut-être de manière un peu différente… »** ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune louve, décidément bien incontrôlable ce soir. Heureusement qu'Henry était parti aider la mère Lucas à disposer les plats des succulents petits fours qu'elle avait dû préparer durant l'après-midi avec Snow. Même si c'était plutôt une aide à alléger les plats…

 **« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Ruby, nous nous sommes assez cachées et pris la tête comme cela… je compte bien afficher maintenant notre amour et notre bonheur familiale aux yeux de toute la ville. »** lui répondit Regina, rentrant dans son jeu, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle s'empressa ensuite de coller sa compagne contre elle et de retrouver ses fines lèvres, qui lui manquaient déjà, dans un tendre et langoureux baiser. La brune devait s'avouer qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à embrasser ainsi Emma en public…

 **« Ça va donner haha… »** lança Ruby, une certaine joie dans la voix.

Les Charming les regardèrent d'un air à la fois amusé et un peu gêné. De voir l'ancienne Evil Queen et leur fille se comporter ainsi leur procurait encore une sensation légèrement bizarre, mais ils s'y habitueraient…. Voir leur fille heureuse était finalement l'essentiel, peu importe avec qui. Et puis elles allaient quand même vraiment bien ensemble, il se dégageait d'elle, en effet, un profond sentiment d'amour et de bonheur.

Puis tous ensemble, ils allèrent aider Granny à finir de dresser les tables, dans une atmosphère joviale, accompagnés par une musique festive, jouée par l'indémodable Jukebox du restaurant. Emma ne manqua pas non plus de piquer dans quelques plats également sous les yeux amusés de Regina. Henry n'était pas son fils pour rien. Trente minutes plus tard tout était prêt, et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent sérieusement à se demander si toute la ville n'allait pas venir finalement, à la vue du banquet gargantuesque que leur avait préparé la patronne des lieux, aidée certainement de plusieurs mains.

Leur réponse ne tarda pas à venir lorsque, en effet, pendant la demie heure suivante, la foule des invités arriva par vague dans le restaurant, saluant tous très chaleureusement Emma et Regina.

Gold et sa femme avait entamé le bal des arrivants, suivi par l'arrivé d'Archie Hopper, puis de Geppetto et August. Les sept nains au complet n'avaient pas tardé non plus à débarquer, suivis de multiples habitants de la ville, et même la timide secrétaire de mairie de Regina les avait honorés de sa présence. Les derniers arrivant furent le docteur Whale, accompagné de quelques médecins et infirmières. Malgré le calvaire que leur avait fait endurer Emma durant les quelques heures après son réveil, Regina n'avait pas été en reste non plus le lundi, ils devaient bien s'avouer que les voir réunies en valait la peine. Une aura de paix et d'amour se dégageait des deux femmes, et cela allait probablement changer la vie des citoyens de voir une madame le Maire un peu plus détendue, et de ne pas crier à longueur de journée d'incessant _Miss Swan_.

Emma, et Regina plus particulièrement, furent touchées par tant de démonstrations amicales, chaque habitant se réjouissant vraiment sincèrement du retour de leur chères têtes blonde et brune, ainsi que de leur relation naissante.

La soirée continua dans la bonne ambiance, bercée par une atmosphère musicale qui ne faisait que sublimer ce beau rassemblement de tous ces personnages de contes de fée, dans leur petit coin de paradis du Maine. Les rancœurs du passé avaient laissé place à de belles amitiés qui continuaient de se créer, unissant plus que jamais tous les citoyens de la ville.

Les discussions variées s'enchaînaient, autour de la dégustation des succulents petits fours et autres mets divinement bons. Un mélange de couleurs et de saveurs exquises, qui réjouissaient les palets, ne faisant qu'accentuer ce bonheur naissant, réchauffant les cœurs de tout ce petit monde. Cela n'avait pas manqué de rappeler à certains les nombreux bals auxquels ils avaient alors assisté dans la forêt enchantée, bien avant la sombre époque de l'Evil Queen. Ces soirées étaient également emplies de joie et de bonheur, sublimées par la grande diversité des tenues royales que portait chaque invité. Un festival de couleurs chaleureuses, de robes plus majestueuses les unes que les autres, sans parler des tenues masculines. Ces dernières offraient en effet un large panel de variétés, entre costumes princiers, armures de chevaliers, et même les uniformes des gardes étaient pour ces occasions quelques peu améliorés. Et les magnifiques parurent de bijoux et autres diamants, qui ornaient divinement bien les corps des dames, donnaient au tout une ambiance réellement féérique.

Chacun des habitants n'avaient pas manqué d'aller trinquer avec les deux Reines de la soirée, qui ne restaient jamais bien loin l'une de l'autre. Elles avaient en effet toujours besoin de ce contact physique entre elles, comme une manière de s'assurer que tout cela était bel et bien réel. Des doigts entrelacés, un bras enroulé autour de la taille, un menton posé sur une épaule, autant de signes affectueux qui démontraient ce profond lien qui unissait Emma et Regina, depuis toujours. Les citoyens ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient eu bien tord de vouloir les séparer, en refusant leur union. La puissante aura d'amour qu'elles dégageaient brisait à elle seule tous les préjugés concernant une relation impossible entre une ancienne Evil Queen au cœur noir, et la fille des Charming, princesse de leur royaume perdu, et accessoirement la Sauveuse de Storybrook.

Les deux femmes contemplaient ce spectacle non sans émotion. Entre les rires joyeux des habitants autour d'eux, voir une Ruby gambader telle une gazelle au milieu de ce beau monde, ne manquant pas de leur lancer des regards emplis de malice, et leur petit prince tentant maladroitement de se rapprocher de Grâce, leur cœur ne pouvait déborder plus de bonheur.

Jefferson, n'avait pas non plus manqué de venir saluer les deux amantes. Ils avaient regardé d'un air amusé et tendre leurs enfants respectifs se tourner gentiment autour. Ce dernier avait même confié au couple, qu'il ne voyait plus du tout d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement de sa fille et de leur fils. Au contraire, il éprouvait maintenant un certain sentiment de fierté de voir sa petite princesse se laisser envoûter par ce petit brun de sang royal, digne fils des deux plus influentes, et plus belles aussi, femmes de la ville.

 **« Oui enfin, ton fils a tout l'air d'avoir hérité de la même habilité que la tienne à faire la cour, mon amour, ce qui nous assure une certaine tranquillité pour quelques temps. »** susurra Regina d'une voix taquine à l'oreille de sa douce amante, une fois Jefferson repartit se mêler dans la foule des invités.

 **« Je n'ai peut-être pas la même facilité que toi à séduire les personnes, mais j'ai d'autres talents que tu sembles bien apprécier…notamment celui de te faire crier mon nom… »** lui répondit Emma, dans un murmure plus que sensuel.

 **« Huuum… je vérifierai cela cette nuit… »** continua Regina, d'une voix rendue roque par l'ardent désir qui commençait à s'insinuer dangereusement dans son corps, et dans celui de la blonde par la même occasion.

 **« M'mans est-ce que Grâce pourra venir au manoir de temps en temps jouer avec moi dans la piscine ? »** leur demanda leur fils, déboulant d'elles ne savaient où. Mais son arrivée avait au moins eu le mérite de rappeler aux deux amantes qu'elles étaient en public, et que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser trop aller.

 **« Mais bien sûr mon chéri, avec grand plaisir. »** lui répondit Regina, qui semblait avoir retrouver ses esprits un peu plus rapidement qu'Emma.

 **« Merci madame. »** la remercia Grâce d'une voix timide, quelque peu impressionnée encore par le charisme de sa Majesté.

 **« Regina… appelle moi Regina ma belle. »** l'informa la brune d'une voix tendre.

Les deux tourtereaux en herbe repartir se poser tranquillement dans le fond de la pièce, sur un petit canapé installé par Granny à côté du jukebox.

Afin de se rafraîchir un peu et de vider leurs esprits des images peu chastes qui commençaient à les envahir, les deux compagnes allèrent se resservir à boire, picorant au passage quelques délicieux petits fours. Elles continuèrent d'échanger et de trinquer avec les joyeux citoyens de la ville, lorsque Regina entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de sa compagne et l'emmena devant le bar, requérant alors l'attention du peuple. Ce qui surpris quelque peu la blonde, ne sachant pas trop ce que sa sulfureuse amante avait alors en tête.

 **« Votre attention s'il vous plaît… En cette soirée d'heureuses retrouvailles et de partage, je souhaiterais faire un petit discours… Hum hum… voilà, je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier tous, du fond du cœur, d'avoir été là, pour Emma, pour moi, en ces dernières semaines qui furent quelques peu difficiles pour tout le monde. Je reconnais avoir eu peur de ce que j'éprouvais envers notre belle sauveuse, d'avoir fuit mes sentiments pour elle, pourtant vivants en moi depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. J'ai aussi eu peur… oui peur, malgré moi, d'affronter vos regards, et vos jugements par rapport à notre relation naissante. Même si je sais qu'au début rares sont les personnes voyant notre rapprochement d'un bon œil, j'avais tout de même vu qu'en m'ouvrant un peu plus à vous, l'idée de voir la sauveuse et moi ensemble cheminait progressivement dans la ville. Mais encore une fois, au premier obstacle j'ai fui, préférant retrouver la noirceur des ténèbres et mes démons qui me hantaient depuis presque toujours. Mais heureusement que des personnes ont senti ma détresse et m'ont chaleureusement tendu des mains amicales, alors que j'aurais mérité de rester seule, tapis au fond de mon manoir, dans l'ombre. Je suis consciente des choses horribles que j'ai pu vous faire subir à tous par la passé… et je m'en excuse… sincèrement… Nous avons tous une part plus ou moins sombre en nous, une histoire par toujours facile. Mais si j'ai bien appris une chose grâce à vous tous, c'est qu'il faut laisser le passé là où il est, apprécier l'instant présent, afin de se bâtir un avenir meilleur, apprenant au fil de nos expériences. Tout ce cheminement n'aurait pas été possible si des personnes tel que Ruby, Granny, David, Snow, Gold et Belle, mais aussi mon tendre petit prince n'avaient pas été là pour m'ouvrir les yeux, et me faire comprendre que moi aussi je pouvais avoir le droit au bonheur, moi aussi comme tout le monde j'avais le droit à l'amour, pur sincère et véritable et à ma fin heureuse. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ces personnes pour leur précieuse aide, aussi tardive soit-elle. Tout comme les encouragements implicites que j'ai reçu de la plupart d'entre vous. Sachez, tous autant que vous êtes, que vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. Et puis, je ne remercierai aussi jamais assez la personne qui m'a redonné le droit de connaître le bonheur, de rêver à une vie meilleure. Cette personne qui a toujours été là pour moi, qui n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir, malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire, cet ange qui m'a fait croire en l'espoir, et surtout, redonner confiance en un sentiment auquel je ne croyais pas…plus… une merveilleuse sensation, qui fait vibrer mon corps chaque fois que je pense à elle, qui me procure une énergie et une force bien plus puissante que n'importe qu'elle magie au monde… un pouvoir qui s'insinue au plus profond de mon être et qui me fait voir la vie de la plus belle des manières maintenant. Un sentiment qui ne s'avère non pas être un poison, comme on a voulu me le faire croire par le passé, mais bien au contraire, une véritable essence de la vie. Malgré ce passé sombre, et ces années difficiles ici, à Storybrook, et ces dernières semaines compliquées, je ne regrette rien… car toutes ces épreuves de la vie m'ont conduite vers mon seul et véritable amour… personne avec qui maintenant je me sens bien plus forte, qui me confère une puissance bien plus grande que ma magie…et avec qui je suis prête à affronter les nombreuses étapes que la vie va nous réserver. Je suis consciente qu'il n'y aura pas que des moments joyeux, que nous passerons de nouveau par des épreuves difficiles… mais avec cette personne à mes côtés, je me sens prête à affronter n'importe quel obstacle de la vie, et je lui promets de rester dorénavant auprès d'elle… pour toujours… et d'être là pour elle, comme elle l'a toujours été pour moi. Car cette personne est aussi maintenant ma lueur d'espoir, ma raison d'être et de vivre, ma cause de rédemption… mon cœur bat un peu plus pour elle chaque jour que fait la vie… et surtout, cette personne m'offre, non pas ma fin heureuse, ni même un quelconque heureux commencement… mais bel et bien ma seconde chance… que je ne laissera filer pour rien au monde cette fois… »** tout au long de son discours, teinté d'une voix remplie d'une très vive émotion, des larmes de bonheur avaient coulé délicatement sur les pommettes halées de la Reine. Mais celles-ci s'étaient également propagées dans la foule, telle une vague émotionnelle, qui avait alors frappé au plus profond de leur être chacun des habitants de la ville. Même les enfants avaient leurs yeux qui brillaient. Personne ne s'attendant à de telles confessions venant de la part de leur Reine… celle-ci avait réellement et intrinsèquement changé.

Regina, qui avait alors tenu ses doigts entrelacés dans ceux d'Emma, tout au long de son monologue, se tourna vers cette dernière, rompant au passage ce contact qui lui avait donné la force d'ouvrir son cœur à toute la ville. Exercice qui était très difficile et peu habituel pour elle. Elle s'empressa de retrouver la douceur de la peau de son amante, en lui encerclant son beau visage d'ange, auréolé de sa belle crinière sauvage, de ses mains délicates. Et tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux, d'un regard où on ne lisait dorénavant qu'amour, tendresse et espoir, les enfermant de nouveau dans cette bulle rien qu'à elles, elle poursuivit, d'une voix où, malgré l'émotion, on pouvait ressentir toute la sincérité, l'amour et la tendresse de ses propos.

 **« Et cette personne c'est toi mon ange… je t'aime Emma Swan. »** déclara-t-elle, tout en faisant glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque, collant son corps contre le sien, et scellant alors leurs lèvres dans un long et langoureux baisers, où elle fit passer toutes les émotions qu'elle venait d'énumérer et bien plus encore.

Emma n'avait pas attendu pour enlacer les douces hanches de sa compagne, dans une étreinte protectrice, répondant au baiser avec tout l'amour qui brûlait également en elle, pour cette femme qui ne cessait de faire battre son cœur et de hanter ses esprits depuis leur premier regard.

Tout la ville, émue aux larmes, applaudit alors devant cette magnifique déclaration d'amour, que personne au monde n'avait jamais dû recevoir. Emma et Regina, dont le baiser était rendu humide par leurs larmes de joies et d'émotions ruisselant sur leurs joues, et qui se mélangeaient entre elles dans un émouvant ballet, souriaient de bonheur. Toute la ville put alors être témoin de cet amour extrêmement puissant qui unissait ces deux femmes. Elles semblaient réellement auréolées d'une lumière divine, rendant leur amour plus brillant et pur que n'importe quel diamant de ce monde et même de tous les autres univers existants.

Devant rompre leur baiser à contre cœur, car à bout de souffle, Emma colla son front sur celui de sa compagne, et la regarda d'un air tellement amoureux, que ses yeux semblaient alors contenir toutes les étoiles de l'univers.

 **« Je t'aime Regina Mills. »** se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre, scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser, qui valait alors tous les mots et toutes les plus belles déclarations du monde.

Ce moment pour le moins très intense en émotion, se poursuivit par des applaudissements, des félicitations et des embrassades amicales envers les deux amantes. Leur fils s'était littéralement jeté dans les bras de ses mères, les enlaçant du plus fort qu'il put de ses petits bras, profondément ému par le discours que sa mère brune venait de tenir face à toute la ville. Il ne manqua pas de leur rappeler à quel point il les aimait, étaient fier d'elles et de la belle famille atypique qu'ils formaient dorénavant. Puis, aux alentours de minuit les habitants regagnèrent peu à peu leur domicile, le cœur gonflé de joie, d'amour et d'un tout nouveau sentiment d'espoir en un avenir qui s'annonçait radieux.

Après s'être retrouvé en plus petit comité, les Charming, Emma, Regina et Henry, ainsi que Ruby et sa grand-mère, rangèrent rapidement le restaurant. Pour le reste, demain sera un autre jour comme l'avait si justement souligné Granny. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la maison de cette dernière, où ils partagèrent ensemble un dernier verre, afin de terminer dignement cette belle soirée de retrouvailles. Les sujets de discussion étaient légers, quelques peu utopiques peut être, chacun se laissant un peu plus aller, du fait de la fatigue… et grâce aussi aux quelques bouteilles de vin et autre breuvages alcoolisés dégustés ces dernières heures, qui embrumaient harmonieusement leurs esprits d'un peu de nostalgie

 **« On pourrait réorganiser des bals comme dans la forêt enchantée ? Regina, avec un petit soupçon de magie tu pourrais nous recréer une salle de bal pour une soirée ? »** proposa Snow, assise sur le canapé, la tête sur l'épaule de son prince.

 **« Hum… en effet oui cela pourrait-être marrant… »** lui répondit une Regina songeuse, imaginant déjà son amante, non pas dans une robe de princesse, Emma n'avait pas trop le physique à porter ce genre d'accoutrement, mais plutôt en tenue de chevalière, connue pour être particulièrement moulante…

 **« J'adorerais… »** ajouta une Emma rêveuse, assise sur les genoux de sa compagne, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. **« Mais à deux conditions… hors de question que je porte une de vos foutues robes de princesse… et… que Regina soit autorisée à porter une de ses tenues d'Evil Queen… »** ajouta-t-elle, en plantant son regard déjà noir de désir dans les yeux tout aussi gourmands de sa Reine, et déposant au passage un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **« Tenues que tu t'empresserais de m'arracher par la suite je suppose… attention, on n'enlève pas une tenue d'Evil Queen, comme on enlève une simple jupe cintrée… »** lui susurra Regina à l'oreille, dans un souffle chaud, qui ne fit que frémir encore plus Emma.

« **J'aime la difficulté… »** lui répondit la blonde dans un murmure plein de défit…

 **« Ha j'imagine trop la scène… Emma en tenue de chevalière, et Regina dans ses robes méga sexy d''Evil Queen… hum hum… je ne dirais pas non d'assister à un tel spectacle… »** lança Ruby d'un air songeur. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde, quelque peu effrayé encore à l'idée de revoir leur Reine ainsi vêtue.

 **« Après tout pourquoi pas… une Evil Queen amoureuse de sa noble chevalière… une bien belle image… »** renchérit Snow, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **« Et si on repartait tous dans la forêt enchantée ? »** intervint alors David, qui commençait dangereusement à s'endormir.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des grands yeux. Ils devaient être honnêtes, tous les habitants de cette ville y avaient au moins pensé une fois… mais aucun n'avait jamais osé le formuler ainsi.

 **« Oh se serait méga génial ! »** intervint un Henry, lové dans un fauteuil, à demi endormi. Il avait en effet de plus en plus de mal à maintenir ses petits yeux ouverts, l'heure tardive n'y aidant pas. Et puis cette discussion au sujet de la forêt enchantée, de tous ces somptueux décors et autre costumes féériques l'incitaient fortement à se laisser emporter dans le royaume des rêves.

 **« On pourrait y réfléchir… demander à tous les citoyens ce qu'ils en pensent… même si cela serait un projet à long terme… »** ajouta Snow, afin de soutenir son époux, mais aussi car, au fond d'elle-même, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas…

Tout le monde acquiesça, Regina agréablement surprise de voir que, malgré l'histoire difficile hantant cette terre enchantée, les habitants étaient près à y prendre un nouveau départ.

Emma quant à elle, ne dit rien. Elle ne connaissait le véritable univers des contes de fées que depuis peu, ses quelques souvenirs ne se résumant qu'à des quêtes impossibles, des batailles contre des dragons, trolls ou toutes autres bêtes, bien plus sympathiques à voir en peinture, qu'en réalité. Leurs intentions étaient en effet rarement celles de vous faire un câlin…

Les discussions continuèrent quelques temps encore, mais tournaient maintenant plus autour d'anecdotes amusantes passées, qui, curieusement, provenaient pour la plupart de la forêt enchantée…

Emma avait écouté attentivement, essayant de s'imaginer la vie là-bas…

Puis vers une heure et demie du matin, il fut décidé qu'il était temps pour chacun d'aller dormir, s'ils voulaient un peu profiter de la journée du dimanche. Et puis surtout parce que le silence commençait doucement à s'insinuer dans leur conversation.

 **« Et au fait demain on fait toujours ce qui était prévu ? »** lança une Ruby, dans un élan de lucidité.

 **« Prévu ? »** lança une Emma intriguée, se rappelant au même moment de sa _légère_ absence involontaire de la semaine.

 **« Oui mon cœur, Ruby s'était proposée de nous amener pique-niquer avec notre fils au bord de ta fameuse marre aux canards, dont tu nous as quelques fois parlé à tous les deux, mais jamais montré. Je me suis permise d'inviter tes parents. Et vue que tu es réveillé, pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ? »** la taquina la Reine, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

 **« Ha ouais alors comme ça on fait de plan dans mon dos ? »** lança une Emma faussement vexée. **« Je vais où vous voulez, du moment que j'ai ma compagne à mes côtés, et notre fils, ça me va. Et puis oui je serais ravie de vous présenter mes chers canards haha. »** ajouta la blonde, dans un grand sourire, ne manquant pas de sceller au passage ses lèvres avec celles de sa Reine.

 **« Ok super, on passe vous prendre vers…euh… midi tout à l'heure ? Ça vous laisse le temps de profiter d'une partie de la nuit… »** lança une Ruby toujours aussi taquine avec ses deux amies.

 **« Ruby ! »** la corrigea Emma tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Ça devrait pourvoir le faire… mais je ne garantis pas d'être en très grande forme. »** lui répondit une Regina joueuse. Mais Emma devait bien s'avouer que de voir sa compagne rentrer ainsi dans le jeu de la jeune louve n'était pas pour lui déplaire… cela avait un petit côté excitant. **« Henry, mon chéri tu… »** la brune se stoppa net à la vue de son petit ange, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, en train de dormir paisiblement.

 **« Je m'en occupe, je vais lui laisser mon lit et je dormirais à l'ancienne place d'Emma. Il dort si paisiblement que ce serait dommage de le réveiller pendant le trajet… et puis vous aurez tout le manoir pour vous les filles. »** termina Ruby, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, tout en étant déjà en train de transporter celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère de cœur dans sa chambre, toujours profondément endormi.

Les Charming avait suivi l'échange entre la jeune louve et l'ancienne Evil Queen d'un air amusé. L'amitié entre ces deux-là risquait d'être bien animée également, mais cela ne fut pas pour leur déplaire. De nombreux fou rire, surtout à l'air _faussement_ profondément outré que prenait leur fille à chaque fois, étaient à prévoir.

Tout le monde se salua chaleureusement, les deux amantes remercièrent encore Ruby pour Henry, et tous se dirigèrent vers leur domicile respectif, histoire de dormir quelques heures. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être encore riche en émotion.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le calme, rythmé par quelques discussions sur l'agréable soirée qu'elles avaient passé. Emma, cette fois-ci passager, avait sa main tendrement logée sur la cuisse de sa compagne, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Arrivées au manoir, les deux femmes sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la majestueuse demeure, lovées amoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

A peine la porte du manoir franchie, que Regina se colla tout contre le corps d'Emma, et retrouva enfin la douce saveur sucrée des lèvres de son amante, dans un tendre et langoureux baiser.

 **« Même si la soirée était parfaite, tes bras et tes lèvres m'ont manqué mon ange… »** lui susurra tendrement sa belle brune à l'oreille.

 **« Les tiens aussi mon amour… »** lui répondit Emma, tout en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de sa belle, afin de se gorger de ses douces fragrances, à l'origine de leur source même.

Elles se fixèrent ensuite tendrement, amoureusement, s'imprégnant de tout l'amour, la passion et la tendresse que leurs regards réciproques exprimaient alors pour l'être aimé. Jamais aucune des deux n'avaient été regardée ainsi… un regard illuminé de toutes les étoiles de l'univers, tendre et passionné, où profond attachement, admiration et respect, se mélangeaient harmonieusement à tout l'amour déjà présent, dans une danse sensuelle et divine, tel les vagues de l'océan.

Soudain, un voile d'inquiétude traversa le regard d'Emma, ce qui inquiéta Regina. Elle n'aimait pas voir ce sentiment de doute et de tristesse habiter les tendres prunelles bleu azur de sa sauveuse… elle avait déjà bien assez souffert ainsi par sa faute.

 **« Regina… tu me fais confiance ? ... »** demanda Emma, la voix teintée par le stress et l'angoisse.

 **« Je n'ai jamais autant fait confiance à quelqu'un mon amour. »** lui répondit Regina, d'une voix assurée, cachant mal cependant son angoisse face à une telle question.

 **« Non…parce que… on a beaucoup discuté mais il y a un évènement qu'on a pas abordé… ce qu'il s'est passé au bar… dimanche dernier… »** confia douloureusement la blonde. Cette pensée venait de la frapper, telle la foudre s'abat sur la terre, et, se voulant totalement transparente et honnête avec sa compagne, elle était obligée d'aborder ce délicat sujet… autant le faire le plus tôt possible… tant pis si cela refroidissait un peu la soirée…

 **« Mon ange… je… je ne t'ai pas tout dit… j'ai assisté à toute la scène… j'ai très bien compris que tu n'était pas dans ton état normal et que tu as pris cette petite garce pour moi… je m'en suis terriblement voulu… de ne pas avoir réagit et de lui coller une bonne droite pour avoir osé poser ses lèvres et ses mains sur mon Emma… et puis… ce sentiment de… de… jalousie qui s'est emparé de moi m'a fait peur… jamais je n'avais ressenti tel sentiment… et… même si je commençais à accepter ce que j'éprouvais pour toi… je… ce n'était pas encore très évident pour moi… surtout que j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… que ce soit trop tard… que tu sois partie voir ailleurs… tout c'est mélangé dans ma tête… et… j'ai fui… je suis désolée mon cœur… »** confessa Regina d'une voix teintée de regret.

Les paroles de la Reine rassurèrent Emma, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là, leur relation étant encore bien compliquée…

 **« Merci… je tiens à être le plus droite possible envers toi… et … excuse moi quand même de mon comportement… »** lui répondit Emma, le regard fixant le sol, se sentant encore un peu honteuse de son attitude ce soir-là, sans penser aux conséquences que cela avait engendrés par la suite…

Regina plaqua alors Emma contre le mur de l'entrée et pris possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et passionnel, laissant ses mains partir librement explorer le corps de son amante. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre pour répondre au baiser, enfouissant ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure ébène, afin de coller un peu plus ses lèvres aux siennes.

A bout de souffle elles durent rompre leur baiser, une lueur de malice et de désir ayant pris place dorénavant dans le regard de la blonde.

 **« Je rêve où, toute ancienne Evil Queen que tu es, tu as un petit côté jaloux ? »** lui demanda Emma d'un ton envahi par le désir.

 **« Jalouse… et possessive… très… »** lui répondit Regina, tout en l'embrassant, souriant contre les lèvres divines de sa belle.

 **« Hum hum… voyez-vous cela… »** releva Emma toujours d'une voix suave.

 **« Tu n'aimes pas ? ... »** questionna la brune, se rappelant soudainement du caractère plutôt sauvage de la blonde… elle craignait qu'une telle révélation lui fasse peur… elle ne commençait que tout juste leur relation après tout…

 **« J'aime l'idée de t'appartenir ma Reine… entièrement... »** répondit la blonde, leurs bouches toujours liées dans des baisers devenant de plus en plus fougueux…

 **« Tout comme je veux t'appartenir… de tout mon être… mon amour… »** ajouta Regina, le souffle de plus en plus court et saccadé.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Emma pour ne plus répondre de rien, si ce n'est emmener son amante au plus profond des limbes ténébreuses et sulfureuses du désir.

 **« Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine… »** susurra-t-elle, tout en saisissant la lèvre inférieure de cette dernière entre ses dents, la mordillant légèrement, ses mains s'aventurant dangereusement vers ses cuisses, afin d'aller explorer le dessous de cette robe noire, si moulante, si tentatrice, qui lui procurait des allures de diablesse divinement sexy.

Elle sentit alors une épaisse fumée violette entourer son amante, qui disparut alors de son champ de vision. Comprenant le petit jeu dans lequel s'était lancée sa belle, Emma s'enquit d'aller retrouver sa compagne, priant secrètement pour que celle-ci ai compris le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, lorsqu'en arrivant dans la salle à manger elle la vit, sensuellement allongée sur la grande table, normalement destinée à recevoir ses occupants autour de celle-ci, et non pas dessus…

Le cœur d'Emma faillit être éjecté hors de sa poitrine tellement celui-ci battait fort. Le bleu azur tendre de ses yeux n'était plus qu'océan d'ébène, où scintillait les flammes du désir ardent qui étaient en train de consumer dangereusement son corps. Ce n'était pas Regina qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais bel et bien l'Evil Queen… Ou du moins sa compagne ayant revêtu une de ses nombreuses robes outrageusement moulantes, sublimant davantage encore ses courbes de déesse des enfers.

La Reine, satisfaite de son petit effet, se releva de la plus sulfureuse des manières. Elle laissa longuement glisser ses mains sur le bois ciré de la table, ne manquant pas de griffer celui-ci de ses ongles longs et parfaitement manucurés. Elle ramena de la même manière ses jambes sous son fessier au galbe parfait, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le rebord du meuble. Simple meuble à l'origine, mais qui, de part la présence de cette créature de rêve, revêtait un caractère follement érotique pour Emma. Celle-ci était toujours paralysée à l'entrée de la pièce, par la beauté de la scène que sa compagne était en train de lui offrir, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était comme si le désir s'emparait progressivement de toute son enveloppe charnelle, telle les racines d'un arbre ensorcelé venant s'enrouler autour du corps de sa proie. Elle sentait en elle un immense braiser ardent ravager tout son être des flammes de l'amour, dont elle brûlait pour Regina.

Le buste de la brune était parfaitement droit, un petit sourire en coin, souligné à la perfection par un rouge à lèvre couleur sang recouvrant celles-ci à merveille. Sa tête était subtilement baissée, laissant apparaître ses yeux, amplis également d'un désir sauvagement sensuel. Le regard aguicheur que lui lançait la Reine n'arrangeait en rien la situation intérieure de la princesse. Elle avait l'un de ses regards profonds et ténébreux dont seule l'Evil Queen avait le secret. La couleur noisette de ses prunelles avait laissé place à cette noirceur ténébreuse de luxure. Ses cheveux, rendus plus longs par la magie, étaient en partis relevés sur le dessus de son crâne en un genre de demi- chignon aplati, laissant une longueur non négligeable dévaler telle une cascade le long de sa nuque, terminant leur course folle au milieu de son dos. Ses boucles d'oreille, constituées d'une longue et fine tige argentée, recouverte de diamants, épousaient à la perfection la silhouette de son visage et de sa nuque, dont leur extrémité frôlait le dessus de ses épaules, dans d'imperceptibles caresses sensuelles, qui narguaient allègrement Emma.

La robe qu'avait choisi la Reine pour s'offrir à son amante, ne faisait qu'ajouter une touche supplémentaire de luxure à cette scène, déjà envoutante de par la sensualité charnelle et l'érotisme qu'elle dégageait. C'était une robe faite entièrement de velours pourpre, recouverte au niveau des poignets, du buste et des épaules par de fines dentelles noires, légèrement parsemées d'une sorte de poussière de diamants. Ces dernières cachaient subrepticement un décolleté, qui aurait été outrageusement visible sans la présence de celles-ci. Mais ce petit détail, qui aurait pu être quelque peu frustrant, n'en rendait que la tenue plus belle. Le galbe parfait de la majestueuse poitrine de la Reine, probablement relevé avec grâce par un dessous tout aussi luxueux, se dessinait malgré tout au travers cette entremêlement de tissu royal. Cela ne donnait que plus envie à l'heureuse élue de découvrir le corps de rêve résidant à l'intérieur de cette robe provocante. La taille de la Reine, entourée également de ses dentelles noires, bien chanceuses d'épouser ainsi son précieux et désirable corps, ne faisait que l'affiner encore plus. Taille sur laquelle Emma n'avait qu'une envie, venir l'encercler de ses mains, avides de prendre possession de l'enveloppe charnelle de cette Reine ténébreuse, qui était sa compagne.

Le bas de la robe s'étendait jusqu'à ses pieds et au-delà, laissant une ample et longue traine dévaler du rebord de la table jusqu'au sol, qu'elle effleurait tout juste. L'ondulation des pans de la robe dans le vide hypnotisait Emma, telle les incessantes vagues d'un océan de désir, l'attirant inéluctablement vers la femme à l'origine de tous ses plus profonds fantasmes.

Soudain, sa divine Reine déplia ses longues jambes interminables, dans une lenteur de mouvements digne des plus grands films érotiques. Elle se retrouva ainsi assise, les jambes croisées dans le vide, dans une position plus que sensuelle, la traine de sa robe s'échouant avec tout autant de grâce au sol. Elle étendit ensuite de part et d'autre de son corps ses bras de déesse, caressant du bout de ses doigts le dessus de la table, tout en regardant Emma d'un air purement provocateur. A ses pieds elle avait fait apparaître une de ses paires d'escarpins, dont la hauteur des talons aiguilles frisait encore l'indécence. Ils se composaient d'une semelle légèrement compensée devant, d'une fine couche de velours noir, n'enveloppant que le côté des pieds de la Reine, ainsi que le dessus de ceux-ci, dans une savante courbe de tissu, dont celui-ci était orné de perles argentées légèrement aplaties. Les chaussures remontaient sensuellement jusqu'à la cheville de la Reine, qu'elles entouraient alors d'une boucle de tissu, petit détail ne sublimant que davantage cette tenue déjà majestueusement divine. La blonde eut l'impression de se retrouver au bout milieux du plus délicieux des rêves. Sauf que là, c'était bel et bien une réalité pour elle, et elle se délectait de chaque précieuse seconde du spectacle diaboliquement sublime que sa belle était en train de lui offrir. L'admiration qu'elle avait alors pour elle la subjuguait tellement, que son envie de retrouver les formes sulfureuses de la brune, dans des étreintes charnelles passionnelles furent reléguées au second plan. Elle jouissait déjà d'un spectacle visuel, dépassant ses plus grands fantasmes.

La Reine descendit alors de la table, en prenant bien soin de faire glisser délicatement son fessier le long de celle-ci, reposant ses jambes au sol de cette même manière provocatrice. Elle s'empara par le milieu de la traine de sa robe, qu'elle fit alors voler autour d'elle, dans un savant mouvement de poignet, qui, là, ne requérait en rien l'usage de la magie. Voir le tissu danser ainsi autour de sa belle, dans de sensuelles ondulations, donna à Emma l'impression que celle-ci volait, flottant ainsi dans les airs, telle une apparition divine. La légère brise dégagée par les mouvements du tissu qui dansait dans le vide, vint caresser délicatement le visage de la princesse faisant au passage onduler les belles boucles blondes de sa soyeuse crinière. Elle sentit au passage les fragrances divines de sa belle, aux notes de pommes et de cannelle, conférant au tout un subtil mélange épicé.

La Reine s'avança alors vers elle, ne manquant pas de faire valser la longue traîne de sa robe au gré de ses pas lents et mesurés, tel un fauve s'avançant avec précaution vers sa proie. Emma était subjuguée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, paralysée par le désir charnel qui se répandait dans son corps, tel une coulée de lave en fusion. Regina ne manqua pas d'en rajouter, tournant de temps en temps sur elle-même, valsant avec sa traine, au fil de ses mouvements. La vision de son profil, qui s'était offerte à Emma au cours de cette danse endiablée, eut fini de sublimer cette scène déjà outrageusement parfaite dont elle était la seule privilégiée, et spectatrice. La robe épousait dans une telle perfection les courbes divinement diaboliques et tentatrices de Regina, qu'elle en fut presque éblouie, malgré la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce. Le vêtement, aidé par la hauteur des escarpins qui rendaient les jambes de la reine encore plus longues et élancées, soulignait d'une manière merveilleusement divine le galbe des fesses de sa majesté, ainsi que sa plantureuse poitrine, à peine recouverte de cette fine dentelle noire. Le corset qui entourait sa taille fine, rendant ainsi son ventre parfaitement plat, était la touche finale à cette robe qui seyait au corps de la Reine de la plus exquise, sensuelle et tentatrice des manières. Elle apparaissait alors à Emma comme la plus diaboliquement divines des créatures de cette terre, et de tous les univers. Sa beauté incomparable allait au-delà même de la perfection, un ange des enfers, une déesse de la tentation, la splendeur incarnée, qui revêtait les traits de Regina, pour le plus grand bonheur d'une Emma, qui ne savait alors plus vraiment où elle se trouvait, ni dans quelle dimension.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, son Evil Queen de compagne plaqua dangereusement son corps contre celui déjà brûlant de plaisir et de désir d'Emma, emprisonnant sa nuque de ses majestueux bras, sublimés, comme le reste de son corps, par sa tenue de Reine. Elle s'empara alors des fines et sensuelles lèvres de son ange à elle, et elles partirent dans un baiser où se mêlait tendresse et avidité, passion et impatience.

 **« Possédez-moi miss Swan… »** parvint-t-elle à souffler, d'une voix devenue soudainement très roque, par l'irrépressible envie de sentir Emma prendre possession de tout son être.

Ces quels mots, aussi bref furent ils, sortirent Emma de sa longue contemplation, qui ne fut que pure jouissance pour ses prunelles remplies d'une noirceur toujours plus profonde.

Ses mains vinrent enfin se saisirent des hanches tant désirées de Regina. Enfin elle allait pouvoir la toucher, explorer ses courbes sensuelles et voluptueuses, sublimées par cette robe qui n'allait cependant pas garder sa position initiale très longtemps.

Regina se laissa totalement faire, après avoir retrouvé le corps de sa belle quelques heures plus tôt sous la douche, elle avait envie de laisser Emma la dominer, et disposer d'elle comme bon lui semblait. Cette envie de lâcher prise totale, rendue possible par la confiance sans borne qu'elle vouait à son amante. Leurs baisers passionnels les poussèrent jusque sur le canapé du salon, où Regina dû s'y asseoir, accueillant ainsi sa compagne sur ses cuisses. Emma en avait profité au passage pour se délecter des formes sensuelles du corps de sa belle, qui n'étaient qu'encore plus sublimées par cette robe de diablesse royale. Elle ne mit pas longtemps, au cours de ses nombreuses caresses à découvrir comment dévêtir la Reine de ce tissu, qui ne constituait alors plus que l'avant dernier rempart à sa nudité.

Emma ouvrit habilement dans le dos de la Reine le corset de dentelle noire, lui donnant ainsi la voie vers un contact charnel qu'elle ne désirait que depuis trop longtemps. Elle commença à faire glisser sur les fines épaules de Regina, le tissu au toucher tellement léger qu'elle avait l'impression que celui-ci était constitué d'eau. Elle continua le long effeuillage de la brune en se saisissant adroitement de ses doigts du vêtement, le faisant sensuellement glisser le long de son buste, dévoilant ainsi la plantureuse poitrine de la reine, encore emprisonnée dans un sublime soutien-gorge constitué uniquement de dentelle noire, finement tressée. Tissu au travers duquel les deux monts divins de la brune étaient plus que suggérés.

Arrivée à la taille de la Reine, leur lèvres toujours scellées dans des baisers de plus en plus fougueux et passionnels, leurs langues ayant depuis bien longtemps repris leur inlassable ballet sensuel, Emma se dégagea des cuisses de la Reine. Ce qui obligea cette dernière à se lever avec elle, si elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact divin de leurs lèvres. En positon debout, Emma put finir de descendre le long des jambes fines et élancées de sa belle sa majestueuse robe, la dispensant au passage de quelques habiles coup de langue. Elle n'avait pas manqué non plus de passer ses doigts dangereusement près de l'intimité de son amante, déjà gorgé par son nectar divin, dont Emma n'allait pas tarder à s'abreuver de nouveau. Petit geste qui eu pour effet d'arracher un gémissement de plaisir à Regina, qui en disait long sur le désir intense qu'elle avait pour sa belle, et qui était en train de ravager tout son être.

Le vêtement arrivé au pied de la Reine, celle-ci l'enjamba délicatement, prenant bien soin de ne pas être déséquilibrée par la hauteur de ses talons. Emma, qui venait juste de se relever cru mourir d'une surdose d'émotions et de désir charnel face à la vision plus qu'érotique qui lui offrait encore une fois sa compagne.

Vêtue uniquement de son ensemble de dessous aux dentelles noires, son délicat string ne faisant que sublimer davantage sa superbe descente de rein, elle était perchée sur ses talons aiguilles rendant sa silhouette encore plus élancée. Elle apparaissait, ainsi simplement vêtue, aux yeux d'Emma, comme l'ultime déesse de la luxure.

 **« J'ai l'air de te donner chaud mon amour… est-tu certaine que ça va aller ? »** lui murmura Regina d'une voix très sensuelle, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres, amplifiant au passage l'ardant brasier de désir qui brûlait déjà dans leurs corps respectifs.

 **« Si tu savais comme tu es belle et désirable mon ange… »** furent les seules paroles qui purent franchir la bouche de la blonde, avant que celle-ci ne reprenne possession des lèvres tant désirées de sa compagne, la forçant au passage à se rasseoir sur le canapé, afin qu'elle y retrouve sa place sur ses cuisses.

Un enchaînement de fougueux et passionnels baisers s'en suivi, orchestré par un ballet divinement sensuel dont leurs langues respectives ne connaissaient que trop bien la chorégraphie. Des mains baladeuses partaient à la conquête de leurs corps, empoignant au passage les tignasses des deux femmes, comme un désir profond de sentir l'être aimé au plus prêt de soi. Le tout ne fut que sublimé par de longs et concupiscents gémissements de plaisir émanant tout droit de la bouche des deux jeunes femmes.

Puis Emma se dégagea de la prison dorée que les lèvres de Regina lui offraient, et commença une délicate et lente descente vers sa source du plaisir ultime. S'attardant longuement au creux du cou de la Reine, alternant entre légères morsures et tendre coup de langue, elle ne manqua pas d'y imposer sa marque, juste au milieu, sur le côté droit. La Reine voulait qu'elle la possède, elle la possèderait comme jamais. Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer encore un peu plus l'ardent volcan qui habitait alors le corps de la blonde, son boxer ayant déjà eu depuis bien longtemps les premiers effets de cette éruption volcanique en préparation. Estimant que cette partie du corps de sa belle avait été assez comblée… pour le moment, elle s'enquit de descendre un peu plus, ne manquant pas de laisser une longue trace humide sur le buste de sa belle. Regina sentait qu'elle perdait de plus en plus pied, se demandant même si elle n'allait pas choir dans le gouffre du plaisir ultime avant même que son amante ne se délecte de son précieux nectar.

Lorsque Emma atteignit enfin sa destination suivante, elle s'empressa de délester sa belle de cette barrière de tissue devenue bien trop gênante, la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle saisit ensuite délicatement de ses dents l'une des extrémités sombres de son amante, érigée de plaisir, tout en se saisissant plus fermement de son autre mont. Regina ne put refréner un long et profond râle de plaisir suprême. Gémissement qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer encore un peu plus le plaisir déjà intense qui enveloppait depuis le début de la soirée le corps de la blonde. Entendre son amante tomber dans les tréfonds de la jouissance, et en être la cause unique, était loin de la laisser indifférente. Jamais le sheriff n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir à donner ainsi à une personne.

Tout en malaxant de manière assez virulente l'un des seins de la Reine, gonflé par son état de jouissance, elle entreprit de jouer avec l'extrémité de l'autre, alternant savamment coups de langue et légères morsures, dont elle accentuait la puissance de plus en plus, tout en veillant à ne pas blesser son amante. Elle avait bien compris que Regina aimait de temps en temps avoir des étreintes assez sauvages. Ce soir la blonde avait décidé de faire de leurs ébats un habile mélange de fougue et de tendresse. La brune gémit de plus belle, et commença même légèrement à trembler, tellement son amante lui procurait déjà un divin moment de pure extase sensuelle.

Elle alterna ensuite la position de son habile langue et de ses mains, instiguant ainsi au deux monts sacrés de sa Reine le même traitement de saveur. Estimant qu'elle s'était assez délectée de cette partie plus que délicieuse de son enveloppe charnelle, et sentant l'impatience de la Reine, perçue, par un léger appui insistant de sa main qu'elle avait glissé dans sa crinière, elle entreprit d'atteindre sa source de plaisir ultime, sa récompense sacrée, son breuvage de jouvence, ce précieux nectar de luxure dont elle raffolait tant. Emma ne manqua pas au passage de s'attarder sur le ventre plat et finement musclé de sa belle, lui procurant au passage quelques douces caresses de sa langue, avant de plonger enfin vers l'antre sacrée de sa Reine.

Regina n'en pouvait plus, depuis plusieurs longues minutes interminables son amante lui instiguait une douce torture jouissive, ne faisant que la consumer encore un peu plus de l'intérieur. Elle avait certes bien plus qu'apprécié les divines et royales attentions que sa princesse lui avait attribuées, jamais personne ne s'était délecté aussi amoureusement et passionnellement de son corps, mais elle ne rêvait que d'une chose et une unique chose maintenant… Que sa compagne, celle qui allait peut-être un jour devenir sa femme, la possède, entièrement, sauvagement. Elle ne voulait plus qu'appartenir à une seule et même personne à présent… cette blonde qui l'avait tellement énervée au début, la faisant sortir plus d'une fois de ses gonds, mais au fond qu'elle avait adoré détester. Déjà à l'époque, la brune éprouvait une certaine jouissance à se confronter à une personne qui, enfin, osait lui tenir tête.

La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, sa bouche laissant échapper une douce mélodie de gémissements divinement excitants, les mains enfouies dans la crinière blonde de son amante, les jambes écartées, solidement ancrées dans le sol et perchées sur ses deux escarpins aux talons aiguilles bien trop haut, voilà donc l'image que la brune offrait à sa princesse. Ses pieds ainsi surélevés insufflaient à Regina une position au-delà des limites sensées de l'érotisme, ses cuisses écartées et parfaitement horizontales semblaient appeler irrémédiablement Emma à venir se délecter de sa fontaine de jouvence. Celle-ci avait en effet pris le temps de se reculer un peu, afin d'admirer cette vue jouissive, diaboliquement sulfureuse, et s'en délecta quelques secondes.

La reine eut à peine le temps de s'apercevoir que le corps de son amante s'était quelque peu éloigné du sien, tellement son désir était intense, que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit fondre celle-ci, le regard plus que gourmand, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres à l'idée du divin festin qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, sur sa vallée des merveilles.

Emma, après avoir pris soin de retirer délicatement l'ultime barrière de tissu à la nudité totale de la brune, en la faisant glisser sensuellement le long de ses jambes élancées, s'empara enfin des lèvres de son amante, outrageusement gonflées par l'envie brûlante de l'accueillir enfin en son sein. Elle se délecta, d'un habile coup de langue le long de celles-ci, de cette saveur unique, chaude, à la fois sucrée et fruitée, qui n'appartenait qu'à son amante.

 **« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn mon amour ! S'il te plaît… prends moi… tu… tu vas me faire mourir de plaisir… »** réussit tant bien que mal à souffler Regina, entre deux gémissements, dont l'intensité auditive s'était quelque peu amplifiée.

Emma ne put que sourire face à l'ancienne Evil Queen la suppliant ainsi, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sienne.

Elle s'attarda encore quelque peu sur son petit bouton de rose, gorgé de son nectar divin, l'encerclant de vifs coups de langues, avant qu'elle ne vienne le cueillir précieusement entre son pouce et son index.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle saisit de ses deux mains les hanches de sa compagne et enfouit sa langue dans cette antre chaude et humide qui lui avait tant manqué, jouant avec, quelques instants, à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Emma la sentait trembler de plaisir, sous l'habile danse que menait sa langue à l'intérieur. Puis, toute en sensualité, elle descendit dangereusement une main vers l'intimité de la Reine, ne manquant pas au passage de délecter son flan de tendres caresses et de légères griffures.

Elle retira sa langue de cette cavité sacrée, et après avoir passé deux de ses longs et précieux doigts le long du sexe détrempé de sa belle, elle la pénétra de ceux-ci, continuant de lui procurer de sa langue de divines caresses à l'extérieur. Elle les mût tout en sensualité, explorant l'intérieur de cette intimité dont elle était à présent l'unique propriétaire privilégiée. La Reine rugit presque de plaisir, douce complainte dont l'intensité résonna pendant quelques temps aux oreilles d'Emma, et au-delà des murs du manoir, elle en était certaine. Sentant sa belle se rapprocher dangereusement du gouffre dans lequel elle allait inéluctablement plonger, la blonde se redressa alors, tout en continuant d'honorer sa bien-aimée comme il se devait. Elle reprit comme elle put place sur ses cuisses de déesse, enfouie sa main dans sa chevelure ébène, s'empara violemment de ses lèvres dans un baiser plus que sauvage, tout en accélérant de plus en plus ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de sa compagne. Baiser dont Regina s'empressa de répondre comme elle put, mouvant maladroitement sa langue avec celle d'Emma, tellement l'intensité du plaisir dont elle jouissait de souffrir depuis le début, monta tel une flèche en elle.

Soudain Emma sentit les parois de son vagin se contracter brutalement, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer ses oscillations à l'intérieur de celui-ci. La brune s'arracha alors des lèvres de sa belle, prise d'un soudain terrible tremblement, et s'abandonna comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, entièrement, de tout son être, de toute son âme dans les profondes, ténébreuses et jouissives limbes du plaisir ultime. Ses ongles ne manquèrent pas de laisser de longues griffures dans le dos de sa princesse, qu'elle ne put empêcher, tellement la maitrise de son corps lui avait alors échappée.

 **« Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...haaaaaaaaaaannnnn. »** hurla-t-elle, tout en basculant d'un coup sa tête en arrière, dans un cri réunissant à la fois toute l'extrême intensité du bien-être que venait de lui procurer sa princesse, mais aussi tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour elle.

Emma la contempla d'un regard amoureux et fier, la laissant doucement redescendre du septième ciel, dont elle avait même probablement franchi les limites. Elle se retira tout en douceur de sa belle, qui venait de rouvrir enfin ses yeux, et porta alors ses doigts à sa bouche, sur lesquels s'écoulait encore les restes de son plaisir liquide, restes également présent le long de son menton. Regina se délecta de cette vision angélique. Voir sa blonde, la regarder fixement de ses prunelles bleu azur, toujours voilées par la noirceur du désir qu'elle éprouvait pour elle, et se délecter ainsi de son propre nectar lui procura une énième vague de chaleur, malgré le fait qu'elle venait d'être ravagée par un tsunami de laves incandescentes.

Emma ne manqua pas d'admirer sa belle, tout en suçant sensuellement ses doigts. Son visage profondément marqué par la forte intensité de la jouissance dont elle venait d'être la victime consentante, ne faisait qu'embellir sa beauté déjà immaculée.

 **« Je t'aime Emma. »** lui dit la brune, tout passant une nouvelle fois ses doigts fins dans sa belle crinière, quelque peu humide de sueur après cet ébat charnel plus qu'intense que venait de lui offrir sa princesse. Son corps n'était pas en reste non plus. Elle sentait sur chaque parcelle de celui-ci des gouttes de transpiration perler le long de sa peau halée, chauffée à blanc par les délicieuses attentions qu'Emma venait de lui procurer.

 **« Je t'aime Regina, et je t'aimerais toujours. »** lui répondit la blonde, avant que d'un commun accord implicite, leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent dans un énième baiser, mais beaucoup plus doux et passionnel que les derniers échangés. Baiser où les deux femmes faisait passer tout l'amour, l'affection et le respect qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre.

Soudain, tout en continuant le ballet érotique qui mêlait leurs langues, Regina se leva, faisant doucement glisser Emma de ses cuisses, et passa ses délicates mains sous le débardeur blanc moulant de celle-ci. Rompant à contre cœur leur baiser afin de le lui ôter complètement, elle continua l'effeuillage de sa belle blonde tout en la faisant dangereusement reculer. Au fil de la mise à nue d'Emma, les deux amantes se déplaçaient au travers le salon, alternant baisers fougueux et caresses sensuelles sur le corps de chacune, semant au gré de leur avancée les vêtements de la blonde, devenu bien trop gênant pour la brune. Elle souhaitait plus que tout sentir la peau brûlante de sa belle contre la sienne, délestée de toutes barrières inutiles. Leurs ébats vestimentaires les amenèrent à la cuisine, où elles étaient maintenant vêtues de leur plus simple appareil, seuls les escarpins royaux ayant échappé à cette chasse au tissu, ne faisant que sublimer encore le corps de Regina, la rendant aussi légèrement plus grande qu'Emma. La princesse ne se plaint nullement de ce petit détail, ne faisant que rapprocher dangereusement la voluptueuse poitrine de sa belle de son champ de vision.

Regina plaqua alors violement Emma contre le bar de la cuisine, forçant celle-ci à y prendre place dessus. La blonde, victime consentante des élans passionnels de son amante, s'enquit de cette tâche, sentant au passage la langue de la brune parcourir son buste. La Reine la poussa alors, la forçant à allonger le haut de son corps sur le plan de travail, suivant elle aussi le mouvement. Emma se retrouva alors avec son amante sur elle, leurs poitrines frottant l'une contre l'autre, pendant que Regina était en train d'assener de morsures plus ou moins profondes le cou de son amante. Tout en se gorgeant de ses délicieuses fragrances ambrées elle s'enquit également de marquer la peau de celle-ci, marque de possession ultime, où elle y mit cependant tout son amour.

La brune s'empara alors sans douceur des deux monts divins de sa belle, les malaxant d'une vive ardeur, tout en continuant de parcourir sa nuque de vif coup de langue, afin d'apaiser un peu Emma de la douce brûlure de ses morsures.

Les gémissements de son amante gagnaient de plus en plus en puissance, se sentir possédée ainsi par l'Evil Queen et son côté bestial ne l'excitait que davantage. Elle aimait elle aussi également ce genre d'ébats, ou douceur et tendresse laissaient alors place à des gestes plus brusques, plus sauvages, donnant un aspect animal à leur étreinte, mais où subsistait toujours un profond amour et respect du corps ainsi délicieusement torturé. Elle avait toute confiance en Regina, et savait que jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal, même si celle-ci laissait alors parler son côté ténébreux.

Après s'être délectée des saveurs sensuelles de sa princesse, alors prisonnière de ses élans passionnels, la Reine se détacha de son corps, griffant tendrement au passage ses abdominaux parfaitement musclés, jusqu'à atteindre ainsi son trésor ultime. Elle admira quelques secondes sa bien-aimée, totalement nue, à la merci de son appétit sexuel insatiable, le corps ruisselant de sueur, sa chevelure n'étant pas en reste. Cette vision purement érotique ne fit qu'exciter davantage la brune, qui en sentit immédiatement la résultante couler le long de son entre jambe.

Elle plongea alors sa tête vers l'intimité de sa belle, plaquant sans vergogne ses lèvres sur les siennes, déjà bien gorgées de son nectar à elle. Plaisir liquide où douceur et légère amertume se mélangeaient, formant un subtil cocktail de saveurs exotiques, dont Regina ne pouvait à présent plus se passer.

Elle parcourut les moindres plis du sexe de la blonde, se délectant au passage de son breuvage de jouvence qu'elle sentait alors couler le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, tellement celui-ci était abondant.

 **« Haaaaan... Majesté… je vous en supplie… prenez moi… »** lâcha Emma, d'une voix rendue profondément grave par la lave incandescente qui avait remplacé alors son sang, et qui s'insinuait dangereusement dans la moindre cellule de son organisme. Se sentir possédée ainsi par l'Evil Queen, lui procurait des pulsions de désir qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

 **« Que j'aime quand vous me suppliez ainsi Princesse… »** répondit la brune, s'étant de nouveau allongée sur son amante, ses lèvres pulpeuses alors étirées dans un sourire carnassier.

Emma ouvrit les yeux, et planta son regard dans celui de Regina, alors complètement noirci par l'intense désir sexuel qu'elle éprouvait alors pour elle. La blonde y crut même y desceller des flammes noires et ténébreuses, se mouvant harmonieusement dans une danse brûlante d'érotisme.

Tout en continuant de se fixer, elle sentit alors deux des doigts de la Reine s'insinuer brusquement en elle, entamant de vigoureux aller-retour au plus profond de son antre sacré. La brune, sentant sa compagne suffisamment ouverte, ajouta un troisième doigt, et entreprit d'accélérer encore ses mouvements, tout en capturant au même moment les fines lèvres de son sheriff, étouffant au passage une longue complainte sensuelle qui s'échappait alors de celle-ci.

Elle sentit alors les parois de l'intimité d'Emma se resserrer dangereusement sur ses doigts, emprisonnant ceux-ci dans une douce et chaude étreinte. La Reine continua plus ardemment encore sa douce torture, sentant sa compagne se rapprocher inéluctablement de sa cible ultime. Ce puissant gouffre sans fond, où rares étaient les personnes qui s'y laissaient ainsi sombrer, s'abandonnant totalement au moindre désir de leur partenaire. Les deux amantes avaient une confiance mutuelle infinie, un amour si profond, si intense, que celui-ci les amenait à chaque fois vers des contrées de plaisir jusqu'alors inexplorées.

 **« REGINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. »** hurla Emma, tout en se cambrant et s'arrachant à contre cœur des lèvres de sa belle, dans un cri qui ne fit que donner un profond et large sourire à la Reine. Elles auraient de la chance si personne ce soir n'entendait les ardents cris de plaisir mutuel qu'elles se procuraient.

La Reine laissa son amante redescendre des cimes vertigineuses de l'orgasme qui venait de s'emparer d'elle, se retenant d'une main sur le plan de travail afin de laisser à Emma le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle se retira alors de l'intérieur de son sexe, portant ses trois doigts ruisselant de son breuvage divin, à sa bouche, ne manquant pas de s'en délecter. Lorsque Emma rouvrit les yeux et vit son amante lécher ses doigts, d'un air gourmand et emplit de luxure, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire, malgré sa tête qui lui tournait encore.

La brune se laissa alors choir doucement sur le buste de son amante, afin d'y retrouver ses douces lèvres, dans un tendre et lent baiser. Ce genre de baiser passionnels et doux, qu'elles prenaient de plus en plus l'habitude d'échanger, afin de terminer en douceur leurs fougueux ébats sauvages.

 **« J'aime quand tu cri mon nom ainsi Emma… »** lui murmura la brune d'une voix très suave.

 **« Et j'aime t'entendre crier le mien autrement que pour m'engueuler une énième fois. »** la taquina gentiment la blonde, en souvenir de ces temps où disputes et cris incessants rythmaient leur journée, mais qui, elles s'en rendaient compte maintenant, cachait en fait une profonde attraction et un intense désir, alors refoulé.

Regina souri tendrement au rappel de cette période pas si lointaine que cela. Elles en avaient fait du chemin depuis, et elles ne comptaient bien évidemment pas s'arrêter là. Seul changement, les difficultés, elles les affronteraient ensemble dorénavant, main dans la main, aux côtés l'une de l'autre, avec leur fils, telle une belle famille unie.

 **« Rassure-toi mon ange, je ne veux à présent crier ton prénom que de cette manière-là… »** lui confia la brune dans un murmure empli de sensualité et d'amour sincère, tout en venant placer ses cuisses de part et d'autre des hanches de sa compagne. La soudaine proximité de leur deux intimités fit naître en elles un agréable et doux frisson.

 **« Cela ma convient… et je ne m'en lasserais pas… et puis c'est pas si compliqué… »** la taquina Emma, un petit air coquin sur le visage.

 **« Insinuerais-tu mon cœur que je me laisse un peu trop aller facilement ? »** répondit Regina faussement vexée.

 **« Tu es très demandeuse disons… »** continua la blonde, fixant, toujours à demie allongée, le buste de sa belle.

Regina regarda alors Emma les yeux se remplissant de nouveau de ce noir que la blonde ne connaissait que trop bien, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses. La brune caressa lentement sa joue, s'empara au passage d'une mèche blonde échappée de sa belle crinière, et termina sa course derrière l'oreille de son amante. Oreille derrière laquelle elle avança dangereusement sa bouche, répandant au passage un souffle chaud et sensuel sur la joue de sa princesse.

 **« Insatiable… »** lui susurra-t-elle, dans une voix des plus suaves, lourdement emplie de sous-entendus…

La réponse de sa partenaire ne se fit pas attendre. Emma se releva d'un seul coup, et se retrouva ainsi assise sur le meuble, la Reine en ayant profité au passage pour venir enlacer ses jambes longues et fines autour de sa taille, telle un serpent s'enroulant autour de sa proie. Leurs lèvres ne manquèrent pas de se retrouver dans d'ardents baisers fougueux, rythmés par une douce chorégraphie de leurs langues se mêlant habilement dans un énième ballet passionnel et une mélodie de longs et suaves gémissements de plaisir.

Une douce fumée violette enveloppa tendrement leur corps, fumée qu'Emma eu détesté par le passé, alors arme imbattable de fuite de la Reine, mais qu'elle adorait maintenant ressentir. En un clin d'œil elles se retrouvèrent ainsi dans leur chambre conjugale, laissant choir leur corps sur le lit Queen-size de sa Majesté, sans jamais rompre le doux contact de leurs lèvres, s'emprisonnant mutuellement de la plus agréable des manières.

Ce soir-là, la belle nuit étoilée de Storybrook fut accompagnée par les douces et passionnelles étreintes d'Emma et de Regina. Leurs ébats étaient beaucoup plus doux que ceux qu'elles avaient eu en ce début de soirée. Le côté bestial, sauvage et dominateur avait en effet laissé place à une découverte beaucoup plus sensuelle et tendre de leur enveloppe charnelle, où elles laissaient librement s'exprimer tout l'amour et l'attachement qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. De langoureuses complaintes de plaisir, rythmées par de long gémissements sensuels, signe d'abandon total, de lâcher-prise consenti, rythma le reste de leur première nuit d'amour total. Leurs doux orgasmes résonnèrent jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, lorsque les timides rayons du soleil vinrent poindre à l'horizon, parsemant ainsi le ciel d'une luminosité céleste. Emma et Regina, après s'être laissées choir un nombre incalculable de fois dans les limbes les plus profondes du plaisir, s'endormirent enfin au petit matin, tendrement enlacées l'une contre l'autre, leur corps ne formant ainsi plus qu'une entité… celle-là même qui définissait le seul, l'unique, le véritable amour.

Regina fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, les rayons plus ardents du soleil flirtant avec ses rideaux mal fermés lui caressaient tendrement le visage. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer ses volets hier soir, se délecter du corps de son amante et de ses nombreuses expressions de plaisir avait été bien plus intéressant. Mais sentir ainsi ce bel astre lui lécher tendrement le visage de bon matin n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et son réveil n'en fut que sublimé par la merveilleuse créature dont le dos se trouvait lové contre elle. Le contact de leur peau nue, portant encore les traces de leurs nombreuses étreintes amoureuses de la nuit, procura à Regina de tendres et doux frissons. Elle commença à instiguer de tendres caresses sur le ventre parfaitement plat et musclé de sa compagne, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans sa crinière blonde, quelque peu décoiffée. Se gorger ainsi dès le réveil de ses douces fragrances ambrées lui donnait cette sensation de pouvoir tout affronter, une force nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais alors expérimentée et qu'on appelait Amour.

La brune se dégagea alors de la nuque de sa belle, source de tous ses divins parfums, et commença à lui déposer de chastes baisers le long de sa mâchoire, sa main toujours déposée le long de son abdomen. Emma n'avait rien loupé du réveil de sa belle. Ses yeux étaient restés clos, mais elle avait senti sa douce amante la contempler avant d'entreprendre de la réveiller de la plus tendre des manières qu'il soit.

Regina intensifia progressivement ses doux baisers et alla jusqu'à rejoindre la commissure des lèvres de son amante, se délectant ainsi succinctement du délicieux goût de celles-ci. Sa main commença à descendre progressivement le long du bas ventre d'Emma, et se stoppa nette arrivée à l'orée de son mont divin. Emma poussa un doux râle où se mêlait mécontentement et plaisir, essayant par ce biais de faire comprendre à son amante que celle-ci pouvait poursuivre le doux réveil qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui prodiguer. La Reine sourit dans ses baisers, dont elle parsemait allègrement la douce peau de sa princesse, et continua alors sa descente vers la source de plaisir de sa belle, nullement entravée par une quelconque barrière de tissu inutile, les deux amantes ayant en effet dormi dans leur tenue d'Eve. Tenue qui leur permis, malgré la douceur des températures, et l'extrême chaleur qui possédait encore leur corps après leur nuit d'étreintes passionnelles, de se délecter de la douceur de leur peau ainsi dévêtue.

De douces complaintes commençaient à émaner de la gorge de la blonde, se réveillant progressivement, sous les divines attentions que lui procurait sa belle brune. Elle emmena alors l'une de ses mains rejoindre la douce chevelure ébène de Regina, empoignant celle-ci au passage, afin de coller au mieux les lèvres voluptueuses de son amante sur son visage. Cette dernière égara deux de ses doigts longs et délicats sur les lèvres déjà ruisselantes de plaisir d'Emma, avant de partir une nouvelle fois à la conquête de son antre du plaisir à l'aide de ceux-ci. Elle entama ensuite de lent va-et-vient, ce qui arracha à la blonde d'autres râles de mécontentement.

 **« Hum… Regina… plus vite, je t'en supplie… »** souffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue roque par le puissant désir qui montait alors en elle, grâce aux doigts experts de sa compagne.

 **« J'aime quand tu me supplies… mon amour. »** lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement suave, un sourire carnassier plaqué à ses lèvres, qu'Emma devinait rien qu'à l'intonation que prenait ses propos. Mais elle n'accéléra pas pour autant ses mouvements.

 **« Regina…s'il te plait… »** supplia Emma.

 **« Dis le Emma… dis le… »** souffla son amante.

 **« Fais-moi jouir… »** hurla la blonde dans un long gémissement.

La brune en sourit de plus bel, sentant la résultante de son excitation, s'échapper de sa propre intimité et ruisseler au creux de son entre jambe. Voir sa compagne prendre autant de plaisir à jouir et en être l'unique responsable ne faisait qu'accroître ce feu ardent de plaisir qui brûlait alors en elle. Elle accéléra ses oscillations au creux de la vallée des merveilles de sa bien-aimée, la sentant venir à elle, progressivement, au fil de longs gémissements de plaisir qu'elle laissait librement échapper de sa gorge. Dangereusement Emma s'en rapprochait, inéluctablement, comme une attraction impossible à contrôler, passage obligé afin d'arriver à la délivrance… ce gouffre du plaisir ultime, cet orgasme intérieur qui la ravageait à chaque fois que son amante posait les mains sur elle… en elle… elle le sentait, la brune aussi, elle était au bord, tout au bord… puis soudain… elle chut…

 **« Haaaaaaaaaaaan Reginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… »** hurla-t-elle sans aucune retenue, laissant échapper tout le plaisir, l'amour dont elle brûlait pour sa Reine… qui ne faisait que la combler de bonheur depuis hier soir.

Regina laissa, comme à son habitude, Emma redescendre peu à peu des limbes divins de l'excitation, avant de retirer délicatement ses fins doigts de son intimité et de venir les porter à sa bouche, se délectant ainsi de l'élixir de jouvence de sa compagne, dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus se passer non plus.

Emma se retourna alors afin d'être face à son amante. Toujours allongée mais désormais face à face elle s'empressa aussitôt de s'emparer de ses lèvres, déjà en carence de leurs délicieuses saveurs aux notes sucrées et acidulées. Elle sentit au passage les restes de son plaisir liquide qui s'était égaré le long des commissures de Regina. Leurs langues ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de s'entremêler dans une danse diaboliquement érotique.

 **« Huuuumpffff … Je t'aime Regina… merci pour ce délicieux réveil… »** parvint à lui dire Emma, tout en rompant leur baiser car à bout de souffle, et collant ensuite son front contre le sien.

Elles se fixèrent, droit dans les yeux, d'un regard où il n'était juste question que d'amour, de pure tendresse, de profond attachement et de respect.

 **« Je t'aime aussi mon Emma. »** lui répondit Regina, tout en lui passant une main délicate le long de sa joue. Main qui vint se perdre sur ses fines lèvres. **« Ton réveil t'as plus princesse ? »** continua la brune, un sourire plus qu'aguicheur collé sur ses lèvres.

 **« Huuum et pas qu'un peu votre Majesté. »** l'informa la blonde copiant au passage son sourire.

 **« Je t'en offrirais autant que tu le désireras mon cœur… tout comme des soirées comme hier soir… »** lui confia-t-elle tout en continuant de la dévisager amoureusement.

 **« Oh putain Regina mais hier soir c'était juste…. Wouaaaaah… non en fait j'ai même pas de mots… tout simplement…divinement bon… et… et cette robe… wouah… tu… elle ne faisait que sublimer davantage tes courbes de rêves…t'étais… t'étais… canon mon amour… Merci pour cette soirée de rêve…Sérieux heureusement que je n'ai t'ai pas connu dans la forêt enchantée, j'aurais été capable de m'enfuir tous les soirs du pays des licornes où vivaient mes parents, pour aller me glisser sous tes draps et te faire des choses pas très chastes… ou en fait cela aurait peut-être été plus simple que l'on se rencontre là-bas ? Mais ce qui est sûre c'est que les tenues d'Evil Queen te vont à merveille et te donne un petit côté dominateur bien appréciable ! »** constata une Emma d'un ton très enjoué.

 **« Haha… ravie que cela t'ais plus ma puce, j'avais bien compris que me voir en tenue d'Evil Queen était l'un de tes fantasmes… et je compte bien en réaliser pleins d'autres, ainsi que les miens au passage s'ils te conviennent... Et je dois avouer que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à retrouver ses tenues, pour le moins aguicheuses… »** se confia la Reine, ne relevant pour une fois pas le langage de sa belle.

« **Tout ce qui provient de toi bébé me va… et rassure-toi je compte bien réaliser le moindre de tes fantasmes… jusqu'au dernier… et te combler telle la Reine que tu es à mes yeux et que tu seras toujours... Ça fera une bonne excuse pour laisser Henry à mes parents ou encore à Ruby, ils sont devenus inséparables ces deux-là ! Parce que même si j'aime aussi Henry du plus profond de mon être, disons que… je ne voudrais nullement le choquer ou le terroriser ! »** renchérit Emma, frissonnant déjà à l'idée de revoir Regina en Evil Queen.

 **« Huuum… j'en tremble déjà de plaisir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, la magie peut faire des merveilles, Henry peut tout à fait dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre, pendant que celle-ci pourra prendre l'image de celle de l'Evil Queen… »** l'informa Regina, les flammes du désir envahissant son regard. **« D'ailleurs en parlant de magie, il faudrait peut-être que vous améliorez la vôtre Miss Swan… entre Gold ou moi tu as le choix du professeur… Mais attention je suis une professeure très très sévère… et qui punit beaucoup… »** continua la brune, tentant de prendre son air le plus sérieux possible.

 **« J'aime être punie… »** lui susurra tendrement la blonde à l'oreille, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son amante. **« Huuum je ne me lasserais jamais de découvrir encore et encore tes courbes de déesse mon amour… et j'en connais une qui n'a pas encore eu le droit à son petit réveil particulier ce matin… »** continua Emma, tout en basculant sur le dos, emmenant ainsi Regina sur elle. **« Bien, maintenant passe tes jambes de chaque côté de mes cuisses et avance toi…ici. »** lui expliqua Emma, tout en lui montrant… sa bouche.

Regina frissonna de plus belle quand elle comprit ce que son amante avait en tête, et s'empressa de venir se positionner délicatement à l'endroit même que venait de lui indiquer Emma. La brune attrapa le rebord du lit et se campa solidement sur ses genoux afin de na pas écraser sa compagne de tout son poids. Celle-ci vint emprisonner ses hanches tout en lui procura nt au passage de légères caresses, agrémentées de quelques petites griffures, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation de la Reine, dont la bouche de la sauveuse était déjà souillée.

Mais lorsque les lèvres d'Emma rencontrèrent enfin l'intimité de Regina, cette dernière ne put retenir le torrent de lave en fusion qui se mit à circuler dans le moindre de ses vaisseaux, la moindre parcelle de son corps. D'un coup elle lâcha l'emprise que ses mains avaient sur le rebord du lit, n'en pouvant déjà plus, mais se délectant de cette torture jouissive que lui infligeait son amante. Elle jeta ses bras en arrière, se cambra plus que de raison, et saisit de ses mains les chevilles de sa compagne. Ainsi positionnée, elle offrait un plus large accès à la bonde sur sa fontaine de jouvence, débordante déjà de son précieux élixir. Emma, qui, tout en commençant à taquiner sensuellement de sa langue le petit bouton de rose de sa majesté, lui aussi gonflé par le plaisir qu'elle instiguait à Regina, ne put s'empêcher au passage d'admirer malgré tout la magnifique position de sa belle. Le dos creusé tout en sensualité, les bras en arrière, retenant le bas de jambes de la blonde prisonniers, son buste était quant à lui très avancé, ne faisant que mieux ressortir sa plantureuse poitrine dont les pointes érigées vers l'avant, n'était qu'une manifestation supplémentaire de son corps, face aux bons soins qu'était en très de lui insuffler Emma.

Sentant la brune donner de légers coups de bassins, trahissant son impatience, la blonde accéléra alors ses mouvements, dispensa son intimité d'une longue et sensuelle caresse, avant de plonger son habile langue à l'intérieur, les mains toujours solidement rivées sur ses hanches. Elle mut celle-ci dans l'antre chaude et humide de son amante, sentant la résultante de son plaisir ruisseler le long de sa mâchoire, puis de sa gorge, ne rendant que la scène divinement érotique.

La Reine accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements, tenta de se synchroniser avec la danse endiablée que menait Emma en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait glisser d'une manière délicieusement incontrôlable vers ces profonds limbes de plaisir charnel, dans lesquelles son amante savait si bien la faire plonger.

 **« Haaan oui… Emma… vas-y… s'il te plait… je veux jouir…maintenant… »** parvint à souffler la brune, au court d'une longue complainte sensuelle, peu discrète.

La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa belle la supplier ainsi. Elle adorait cela aussi, être celle qui lui donne du plaisir, qui le contrôle, qui en est la seule et l'unique responsable. Elle frissonna de bien-être à cette pensée, et enfonça davantage sa langue dans l'intimité de de son amante, estimant que celle-ci méritait bien sa délivrance. Ses oscillations se furent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profondes. Ses mains emprisonnaient toujours les hanches de sa belle, tout en la laissant se mouvoir au gré de ses va-et-vient en elle. Son plaisir liquide humidifiait de plus en plus le bas du visage d'Emma, qui s'en délectait avidement. Soudain elle sentit les parois de Regina se confondre de plus en plus avec sa langue. Elle n'allait pas tarder à succomber une énième fois.

 **« EMMAAAAAAAAAAA…. »** hurla-t-elle à travers toute la pièce, avant de se reculer sur son abdomen, dans un dernier soubresaut de conscience, et de s'effondrer sur son amante, ramenant au passage ses mains, qu'elle enfouit dans sa crinière blonde.

Les deux amantes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à s'étreindre tendrement. La Reine, à cheval sur sa belle, son intimité encore fortement humide de plaisir, juste au-dessus de celle de sa compagne, dans le même état, les bras de la blonde enroulés tendrement dans son dos.

Soudain elles entendirent un léger bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée…

 **« Merde mon téléphone ! »** réagit Emma, prenant soudainement conscience qu'elles étaient attendues en fin de matinée.

Dans un geste réflexe, elle le fit apparaître dans ses mains, s'étonnant elle-même d'user ainsi de manière si naturelle de la magie. Son amante, sa tête toujours lovée dans sa nuque, sourit de cet _exploit_ , ne faisant que confirmer que tout ce qui maquait à la sauveuse pour maîtriser sa magie était juste la confiance en elle-même.

 **« Allo ? »** dit simplement Emma, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder qui était son interlocuteur, elle s'en doutait déjà à vrai dire.

 **« Emma! C'est Ruby ! Je suppose que tu ne sais pas quelle heure il est ? »** la questionna la jeune louve d'une voix taquine.

 **« Euuuuuh…ben….. »** bafouilla Emma.

 **« C'est bon, t'inquiètes, je suppose que tu devais avoir des choses plus intéressantes à faire… »**

 **« Rub', ta gueule… »** la coupa Emma d'une manière exaspérée, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête de la part de Regina.

 **« Ooooh ça va hein, t'inquiètes je suis une grande fille hein, je sais très bien ce que font deux amantes plus que chaudes bouillantes lorsqu'elles se retrouvent enfin ! Haha… Tout ça pour te dire qu'il est onze heures et demie, et qui si vous voulez être prête pour midi il serait peut-être temps de sortir du lit… »** continua sa meilleure amie, d'une voix emplit de malice.

 **« Hein… mais…. Comment tu sais… attend t'es où là ? »**

 **« Chez tes parents, avec votre fils les filles… j'ai préféré nous éviter une attente trop longue et vous rappeler qu'on vient vous chercher pour midi, soit dans une demie heure… On a préparé tout le pique-nique et on vous a même pris des serviettes, donc vous avez qu'à ramener vos p'tits fesses, et vos maillots… donc soyez à l'heure les filles, sinon j'en ai rien à faire je vous tire moi-même du lit… quelque soit votre tenue… et votre position… »**

 **« Même pas en rêve ! A toute à l'heure ! »** termina Emma d'une voix sèche, avant de raccrocher. **« Putain je l'avais zappé ce foutu pique-nique… »** continua Emma en se plaignant, tout en jetant son téléphone au sol.

 **« La Evil Queen t'as tant retourné la tête que cela ? »** demanda Regina d'une voix suave à l'oreille de sa belle.

Elle releva alors son buste, afin de pouvoir contempler cette magnifique femme, qui ne faisait que faire battre son cœur un peu plus chaque jour, et la combler d'un plaisir dont elle n'aurait même jamais soupçonné l'existence.

 **« Et pas qu'un peu… »** lui répondit la blonde, tout en se relevant à son tour afin d'aller capturer les lèvres de sa compagne dans un doux et langoureux baiser. **« Mais j'aime ça… »** ajouta-t-elle contre ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire les deux amantes.

Elles décidèrent finalement de se lever enfin, un peu à contre cœur, mais la journée qui les attendait ne s'annonçait pas comme être la plus désagréable non plus. Entourée de leur famille, elles allaient pouvoir se prélasser au soleil, au bord de cette fameuse marre si chère au cœur de la blonde, jouer avec leur fils, et supporter d'énième sous-entendus coquins de Ruby, mais qui au fond ne déplaisaient pas tant que cela aux deux amantes.

Elles prirent une douche rapide afin d'ôter un peu les conséquences de leur nuit d'amour sur leur corps, s'habillèrent légèrement tout en ayant la bonne idée de mettre leur maillot de bain sous leurs tenues. Le soleil brillait dehors, il avait l'air de faire bon et une petite baignade ne serait probablement pas de refus. Emma aperçu vaguement le maillot de Regina, et il lui tarda de pouvoir passer l'après-midi à la contempler ainsi vêtue. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, celui-ci, constitué d'une seule pièce, épousait à merveille le corps de sa belle, comme tous les vêtements qu'elle portait d'ailleurs. Un léger mais sensuel décolleté révélait de manière subtile sa belle poitrine, et l'échancrure présente dans son dos ne faisait que sublimer encore le galbe parfait de sa descente de rein.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée, elles éclatèrent de rire face au spectacle de leur vêtements éparpillés au sol.

 **« C'est nous qui avons fait tout ça ? »** demanda Emma entre deux éclats de rire.

 **« Et ce n'est qu'un début mon amour… je pourrais passer des nuits entières comme celle-ci à te voir jouir et crier mon nom sans jamais m'en lasser… »** lui lança Regina dans un regard où Emma voyait de nouveau danser les flammes du désir.

 **« Avoue que tu n'es pas en reste non plus… je ne te savais pas aussi insatiable Majesté… »** lui souffla Emma tout en venant sceller tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes. **« Mais je n'en suis que plus ravie encore… »**

 **« Et tu sais divinement bien me combler mon amour. »** lui répondit la Reine, tout en collant son front contre celui de sa belle. Le regard avec lequel elles se fixait réciproquement n'était que pure expression de tout l'amour intense, sincère et véritable qui les consumait l'une pour l'autre.

 **« Hum… bon par contre va falloir ranger un peu ça… et il nous reste précisément dix minutes avant midi… ».** réalisa Emma tout en montrant d'un signe de la main l'immense salon du manoir, où robe d'Evil Queen, dessous en dentelles, jean moulant et autres pièces de vêtements, régnaient en maître sur le sol.

Un simple claquement de doigt de la Reine suffit à redonner au salon son aspect originel, où chaque chose avait sa place et chaque place avait sa chose, suivant le rangement ultra organisé d'une madame le maire professionnelle de l'ordre et de la discipline.

 **« J'oublie à quel point la magique peut-être utile des fois… »** constata Emma tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de leur faire couler à toutes les deux, un bon café noir bien serré.

La blonde prit ensuite appuie sur le bar, tasse en main, tandis que Regina vint appuyer son dos contre sa poitrine, déjà en manque des bras de sa belle, dont l'un d'eux était en train de venir s'enrouler amoureusement autour de sa taille.

 **« Au fait mon cœur ? ... Quand on sort du coma on est pas censé être… euh comment dire… fatigué et obligé de rester en observation plusieurs jours ? »** demanda une Emma soudain songeuse. L'idée venait juste de la frappée, après cette nuit pour le moins torride, durant laquelle elle n'avait ressenti aucune fatigue physique particulière, si ce n'est celle due à leurs longs ébats charnels.

 **« Humpf…. Probablement… »** lui répondit une Regina perdue dans ses pensées, dont la tête vint délicatement se poser sur l'épaule de son amante, son nez niché au creux de son cou.

 **« Et… du coup… comment t'explique le fait que je n'ai rien ressenti de tout cela ? Et que Whale ai accepté de me laisser sortir aussitôt ? ... »** essaya d'en déduire Emma, bien que celle-ci avait sa petite idée derrière la tête.

Regina posa alors sa tasse délestée de son précieux breuvage sur le bar et se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne, lui enlaçant au passage sa fine taille.

 **« Disons que j'ai peut-être, très certainement, usé d'un peu de magie… dans ton corps… lorsque je suis venue te voir… cette semaine…dans le dos de Whale…tu… tu n'es pas fâchée Em' ? »** questionna la Reine, quelque peu inquiète quant à la réaction de sa belle, pas encore très à l'aise avec la magie.

 **« Pas le moins du monde mon amour… je pense de toute façon que les médecins n'auraient pas été capable de me supporter, même fatiguée… et puis il était hors de question que je fasse attendre sa Majesté et son appétit insatiable une minute de plus… où tu nous aurais fait exploser la ville. »** la taquina la blonde tout en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur sa cicatrice avant de rejoindre ses douces lèvres.

 **« Miss Swan enfin je sais me tenir voyons ! »** s'exclama la brune sur un ton faussement vexé.

 **« Si tu entends par la sauter au cou de ta femme à peine réveillée, te transformer en Evil Queen et lui faire passer une nuit d'extase et de luxure totale, j'ose même pas imaginé ce que cela va être quand tu vas te lâcher… »**

 **« Ça ma puce, il ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir… »** lui susurra Regina à l'oreille. Elle ne dit rien, mais nota mentalement que c'était la deuxième fois qu'Emma la qualifiait ainsi… comme étant sa femme… et l'idée était loin de déplaire à la Reine…

Tout en se détachant de sa belle brune afin d'aller déposer les tasses dans l'évier, Emma fut parcourue d'un doux frisson, s'imaginant alors tous les petits jeux érotiques qu'elle pourrait partager avec sa Reine, la nuit dernière lui ayant déjà donné un très bon avant-goût.

 **« Au fait, ton pommier est de nouveau resplendissant mon cœur ! »** constata la blonde qui en avait profité pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le jardin afin de changer de sujet… ce n'était en effet pas le moment de fondre sur sa belle brune…

Regina, surprise, s'avança alors à son tour vers la fenêtre, se colla de nouveau au passage dans le dos de sa compagne, enlaçant tendrement ses fines hanches et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle regarda alors son pommier, car, pas plus tard qu'hier matin, celui-ci n'était pas encore en grande forme. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il allait beaucoup mieux… pour ainsi dire il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Son feuillage était magnifique, et très dense. Ses feuilles, d'un beau vert mat et tendre dessous, légèrement plus foncées et luisantes sur le dessous, scintillaient de mille feux au soleil. Quant à ses pommes, jamais elles n'avaient eu cette teinte-là. Un rouge écarlate immaculé, brillant sous les rayons de l'astre du jour qui venait délicatement les caresser. Et leur grosseur, Regina ne se souvenait pas avoir vu son arbre donner des fruits aussi gros. Ses deux mains réunies ne faisaient même pas la taille d'une pomme. La Reine n'en revenait pas, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement elle en était émue… mais pas si surprise que cela…

 **« Il est… il est… tout simplement sublime… je… mais… comment sais-tu qu'il allait mal mon ange ? »** la questionna la reine quelque peu troublée.

 **« Ton pommier réagit à tes émotions mon amour, je l'ai compris depuis bien longtemps… le jour où j'avais tenté de le ratiboiser un peu je pense, quoique en y réfléchissant maintenant je pense que je cherchais plus à te provoquer et te draguer un peu ce jour là que lui faire du mal… »**

 **« J'avoue que, malgré ma colère, je t'avais trouvée particulièrement sexy ce jour-là, avec ton éternel débardeur collant ton buste à la perfection, et ton petit jean qui moulait si bien ta parfaite descente de rein. »** la coupa Regina, un sourire songeur au rappel de cette période difficile entre elles.

 **« Hum… ça je l''avais deviné dans tes yeux 'Gina… »** lui répondit Emma tout en lui déposant un léger bisou sur l'arrête son nez. **« Donc je disais, ton pommier est le reflet de tes émotions, je l'ai vu dépérir au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignons l'une de l'autre… et là… bah il n'est que le juste reflet de notre nuit de folie… »** continua la blonde, d'un ton sérieux.

 **« Et il est aussi le reflet de tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi mon Emma, et encore, comparé à mon pommier l'amour que je te voue et bien plus beau, bien plus grand, bien plus infini. »** lui susurra la brune à l'oreille, qui venait de retourner sa compagne devant elle afin de se lover dans ses bras tendres et protecteurs. Elle ne l'avait pas formulé, mais par le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, Emma compris que l'attention qu'elle avait porté à la santé de son pommier, et ses déductions, touchèrent la Reine bien plus que de raison.

 _TUT TUT TUT TUUUUUUUUUUUUT_

Le bruit lointain d'un klaxon se fit alors entendre.

 **« Je pense qu'on nous attend. »** constata la brune, tout en scellant une dernière fois leurs lèvres avant de sortir.

 **« Et…merci 'Gina… »** lâcha Emma soudain pensive.

 **« De… »**

 **« De m'avoir soigné bébé… je me doute que cela a dû te demander pas mal d'énergie alors que tu étais toi-même fatiguée … »**

 **« Je donnerais ma vie pour toi mon ange. »** lui glissa son amante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui voler encore un baiser, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, leurs doigts déjà entrelacés, où leur famille et Ruby devaient les attendre impatiemment dehors… surtout Ruby.

Ce que Regina ne savait pas c'est que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcées touchèrent Emma bien plus qu'elle ne l'eut cru.

 **« Ha bah enfiiiiiiiiin ! »** s'exclama une Ruby en pleine forme, gesticulant dans tous les sens à l'autre bout de l'allée, dans laquelle les deux femmes s'y aventuraient, leurs doigts toujours amoureusement entrelacés.

Emma et Regina sourirent, amusées face à l'impatience de la jeune louve, plus désireuse d'espérer avoir des détails croustillants de leur nuit que de passer une journée à barboter près d'une marre.

Lorsque les deux amantes arrivèrent à leur hauteur, elles sentirent deux petits bras fins s'enrouler autour d'une de leur hanche, ce qui ne fit que les rapprocher davantage, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient déjà bien collées l'une à l'autre.

 **« Mamans ! »** lança alors Henry, la tête enfouie dans le creux de leurs hanches, à l'emplacement exacte de la jonction de leurs deux corps. Les mains de ses mères vinrent, tel un réflexe inné, se poser sur le haut du dos de celui-ci, réunissant ainsi cette petite famille, scellée par un lien indéfectible que l'on appelle l'Amour.

Snow, Charming et Ruby furent émus par l'intensité des émotions qui se dégageait de ces trois-là, ne faisant que confirmer une fois encore qu'Emma et Regina étaient vraiment faites pour être ensemble.

Les deux amantes saluèrent alors le couple et la jeune louve, qui ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner encore.

 **« Bien dormi au fait les filles ? … Car vu vos têtes je suppose que la nuit fut courte haha. »** leur avait-elle glissé discrètement à l'oreille.

 **« Très courte en effet et crois moi jeune demoiselle, sans ton coup de fil je serais encore en train de faire crier mon nom à Miss Swan… »** lui avait soufflé Regina à l'oreille, ce qui fit sentir pour le première fois la jeune louve un peu gênée.

 **« Je pense que tu nous l'as calmée un peu. »** rigola Emma tout en se positionnant à côté de sa compagne enroulant tendrement un bras autour de ses hanches.

 **« Ok, oui excusez-moi les filles j'y vais un peu fort des fois je le reconnais, mais, déjà un j'ai pas de tabous de ce côté-là, et deux… bah vous avez tellement souffert toutes les deux, et vous méritez réellement le bonheur… je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toutes les deux les filles, et sachez que le ou la première qui s'opposera à votre bonheur aura affaire à moi. »** leur avoua-t-elle, avant de rejoindre le pick-up six places gentiment prêté par sa grand-mère afin de les amener tous ensemble dans la forêt.

Emma, Regina et Henry furent émus et sourient face à la dévotion de leur amie à protéger leur belle petite famille.

 **« Prête pour cette belle journée en famille qui nous attend ? »** lança une Snow resplendissante, accrochée aux bras de son époux qui l'était tout autant.

 **« Prêtes » « Prêt »** lancèrent Henry et ses mères d'une seule et même voix, ce dernier toujours lové contre elles, le dos collé à leur abdomen.

Les deux amantes se regardèrent alors une dernière fois avant de monter en voiture. Chacune vint poser sa main sur la joue de l'autre, relevant au passage une mèche de leur chevelure venue s'égarer sur leur visage, leur autre main posée sur une des épaules de leur petit prince. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un chaste baiser, puis elles se fixèrent intensément, de ce regard profond, emplit de tout l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre, une de leur main alors glissée dans la chevelure de chacune.

 **« Je t'aime Emma Swan… pour toujours. »**

 **« Je t'aime Regina Mills… et à jamais. »**

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Petite devinette avez-vous reconnu la robe que j'ai essayé de décrire ainsi que les scènes du photoshoot dont je me suis inspirée pour le passage avec la Evil Queen ? Si vous avez la réponse n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ou en MP, j'aviserais pour la récompense si vous trouvez haha. Et autre chose si jamais vous avez des idées d'histoire en têtes, des choses que vous rêvez de voir écrites, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part je me ferais un plaisir de l'écrire pour vous si jamais l'écriture n'est pas votre dada comme on dit. J'ai déjà une foule d'idées mais je serais ravie de faire plaisir à quelques lectrices et lecteurs.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, sur ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus, et je vous dis à très vite pour l'épilogue ! Encore merci à tous de votre fidélité !**


	18. Epilogue

**Bonsoir ou bonjour mes loulous, comment allez-vous ? Moi en pleiiiiiine forme, les vacances m'ont fait vraiment du bien, et ont aussi bien profité à ma plume comme vous avez pu le constater. La longueur de mes derniers chapitres bas un peu des records je dois dire, mais je ne sais pas faire court et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter… Tout comme pour l'épilogue qui est en fait un épilongue haha. Il est fini depuis une semaine déjà mais je souhaitais leur offrir une magnifique fin, alors je l'ai relu et retravaillé maintes fois, et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. A ce sujet je m'excuse sincèrement des fautes que vous pouvez encore trouver je n'ai plus de bêta et dois me relire seule donc ce n'est pas évident…**

 **Un méga immense merci à tous de m'avoir suivie et supportée dans cette extraordinaire aventure littéraire que j'ai vécue. Vos reviews, vos mises en favoris, vos follow, et même les lecteurs qui lisent en silence, tout cela a contribué grandement à me motiver plus que jamais à vous livrer une histoire qui je l'espère est belle et vous aura plu. Merci, sincèrement, du fond du cœur !**

 **Et ma chère guest, merci à toi de tes reviews, qui ont toujours été pour moi un pur régal à lire, même si des fois je me suis fait un peu taper sur les doigts haha mais j'apprécie que tu donnes aussi sincèrement ton avis. Ravie, que comme beaucoup de personne tu ais apprécié les taquineries de Ruby. J'aime énormément ce personnage et j'adore la voir en amie sincère d'Emma et de Regina. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à travailler avec ce personnage. Quant au discours de Regina devant la ville et sa déclaration d'amour à Emma je suis ravie que cela t'ais touchée c'était le but. J'ai essayé de faire passer au mieux ses émotions. Et quant à la température… euh… j'avoue qu'elles se sont un peu lâchées Emma et Regina pour le coup… Mais en même temps elles le méritaient non ? Après tout ce qu'elles ont vécus hein elles ont bien le droit de profiter un petit peu hihi. Et bravo à toi donc pour la robe, tu as trouvé également! (tout comme JUJUDEMARS qui a été la première à avoir laissé une review et donc à trouver. D'ailleurs je t'ai envoyé un MP si tu souhaites profiter de ta récompense.)**

 **Alors maintenant place à l'épilogue, que je poste non sans une certaine émotion. Dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui nous aura suivie durant de longs mois et que j'ai pris grandement plaisir à écrire. Désolée de poster l'épilogue un peu tard mais il m'a pris plus de temps à écrire que prévu car je ne m'arrêtais plus haha.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Et bien sûre rien ne m'appartient… blablabla… sauf mon imagination.**

* * *

 **Sept ans plus tard…**

 **« Henry mon chéri nous partons pour le château ! »** héla Regina dans le majestueux parc de la demeure royale des Charming.

 **« J'arrive maman… et s'il te plait m'appelle pas comme ça… devant Grâce… ça fait bébé… »** lui répondit son fils en ronchonnant, tout en s'avançant vers ses deux mères qui l'attendaient impatiemment, sa fiancé à ses côtés.

 **« Ça c'est parce que tu seras toujours notre petit bébé à nous gamin ! »** le taquina Emma tout en lui ébouriffant son éternel tignasse brune, faisant grandement rire Grâce au passage.

 **« Mouais… et dire que je vais devoir vous supporter toutes les trois durant tout le trajet de retour… sérieux pourquoi on voyage pas avec la magie, ça prendrait tellement moins de temps. »** continua de maugréer le petit brun, un air bougon collé au visage.

 **« Parce que la magie mon chéri puise dans notre énergie, et puis rien ne vaut une petite promenade dans notre carrosse royal, tiré par nos magnifiques frisons… J'ai toujours aimé ce mode de déplacement… ça fait si… »**

 **« Divinement royal mon amour… à l'image de la Reine que tu es. »** la coupa Emma, tout en l'enlaçant tendrement, scellant au passage ses lèvres avec les siennes, dont le goût était toujours aussi délicieux.

Henry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Le temps n'effaçait nullement sa joie de voir ses mères ensemble et heureuses, et leur amour semblait encore croître un peu plus chaque jour. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'Emma et Regina était officiellement ensemble, depuis cette fameuse soirée au Granny et l'émouvant discours de la Reine devant son peuple, ainsi que sa sublime déclaration d'amour à celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis leur toute première rencontre, son véritable amour, sa flamme jumelle, Emma Swan.

Après avoir dit au revoir au Charming, la petite famille s'empressa de monter dans son sublime carrosse, où étaient attelés quatre majestueux frisons, à la robe noir ébène, parfaitement assortie à la couleur de celui-ci. Même si la période de l'Evil Queen était révolue, il n'empêche qu'Emma et Regina s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait que son goût prononcé pour l'esthétisme n'avait d'égal nul par ailleurs. Elles avaient donc conservé tous ses somptueux carrosses, aux finitions raffinées, et il n'était pas rare de croiser Regina dans l'une de ses divines robes d'Evil Queen, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma, au cours des nombreux bals et autres soirées royales auxquels les deux amantes participaient dans tout le royaume. Le peuple s'était progressivement habitué à revoir cela, et la crainte de l'Evil Queen avait fini par laisser place à la joie de voir les deux plus belles et influentes Reines de la forêt enchantée, dont leur influence s'étendait au travers toutes les terres des pays des contes de fée. Cependant, au quotidien, Regina et Emma privilégiaient plutôt des tenues plus pratiques, comme la plupart des habitants du royaume. Elles avaient opté pour des pantalons de toile ou de cuir, agrémenté de chemisier et autre petit gilet sans manche ou encore longue veste de cuir, mais qui n'en épousait pas moins les formes divines de leurs corps.

Regina s'assit à côté de celle qui était maintenant sa femme depuis cinq ans. Leurs doigts s'étaient automatiquement entrelacés par réflexe, ce besoin permanant d'être toujours en contact avec l'être aimé n'avait absolument pas disparu avec le temps. La brune était ensuite venue se lover contre son amante, sa tête délicatement posée sur ses solides épaules. Elle affectionnait particulièrement cette place au cours des voyages. Elle était ainsi au plus près de la source des fragrances ambrées d'Emma, subtile odeur dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Henry et Grâce étaient quant à eux assis en face des deux Reines, cette dernière également blottie contre Henry, qui était tout juste devenu son fiancé, raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient déplacés à la cour des Charming.

La fête avait duré plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. Les deux amants avaient été époustouflés par la richesses des festivités, le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait les tenues royales portées en cette occasion spéciale, qui brillaient de mille feux sous le firmament céleste ou les doux rayons du soleil la journée, mais aussi par la variété des plats et des décorations. Des mets divins, fraichement élaborés par les cuisiniers du château, qui n'avaient pas manqué de faire travailler leur imagination. Ils avaient réussi à dresser des centaines et des centaines de plats, aux panels de couleurs infinies, réunissant les saveurs de tous les pays des contes de fées. Bien évidement la petite touche de magie apportée n'avait fait que sublimer le tout. Des lampions aux multiples couleurs flottaient dans les airs au gré du vent mais sans jamais s'éloigner, des feux d'artifices s'étaient majestueusement élevés au beau milieu de la nuit à mainte reprise, grâce à la poussière de fée, qui ne les avaient rendus que plus sublimes encore, illuminant la voute céleste. Le visage des deux jeunes amoureux était même apparu dans les cieux étoilés, tout comme ceux de ses deux mères. La musique avait délicatement accompagné ces moments de réjouissances et de fêtes. Les jardins et les différentes salles de l'édifice avaient eux aussi eu le droit à une décoration spécifique. Il n'avait ainsi pas été rare de croiser colombes et autres animaux féériques virevoltant au gré de leurs envies ainsi que des plantes venues de divers horizons, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Tout le monde avait été émerveillé par tant de féérie, preuve que la forêt enchantée n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. De nombreux rois et reines étaient venues de tous les royaumes, certains n'avaient pas hésité à faire plusieurs milliers de kilomètres afin de voir le fils des deux plus importantes Reines de ce pays célébrer ses fiançailles. Et puis, celui-ci ayant été fait à Storybrook, Emma et Regina en avait profité pour sceller de nouveau leur union devant les différentes têtes couronnées, mais cette fois-ci dans les terres qui étaient les leurs. Elles n'avaient pas choisi la date des fiançailles de leur fils par hasard, celle-ci correspondait en effet à la date de leur mariage cinq ans auparavant. Enfin approximativement car le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même vitesse ici dans la forêt enchantée par rapport au monde sans magie. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus lent ici, ce qui avait l'avantage également de conserver une certaine jeunesse bien plus longtemps.

C'est donc des étoiles plein les yeux, et les cœurs remplit d'amour et d'espoir que la petite famille se dirigeait maintenant vers le château qui était le leur, l'ancienne demeure royale de l'Evil Queen, située à une demi-journée de carrosse du royaume enchanté où vivait Snow et David. Regina somnolait, confortablement lovée dans les bras de son épouse. Elle ne voulait plus être ailleurs qu'à ses côtés maintenant, c'était sa place, leur destinée, toujours ensemble, jamais l'une sans l'autre, deux êtres différents, mais une seule et unique entité, résultante du véritable amour. La brune laissa son esprit divaguer et repensa à tout ce travail que le peuple de la forêt enchantée ayant été touché par le sort noir, avait fait afin d'en arriver là. Car bien évidemment, tout ce nouveau bonheur, dans leurs terres féériques n'avait pas été acquis si facilement.

* * *

Au bout de quatre belles années écoulées à Storybrook, et après de nombreux voyages à la découverte du monde sans magie, il s'était avéré que cette terre n'était vraiment pas faite pour eux. Même si à Storybrook l'atmosphère y était magique, l'espace lui était assez réduit par rapport aux vastes étendues du monde enchanté. Tous les habitants avaient fini par manifester leur envie de retrouver leurs terres natales. Seul Henry n'y était pas né, mais le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était bien celui de ce royaume perdu, et il éprouvait également le besoin de connaître les terres de ses ancêtres. S'en était suivi de nombreuses réunions afin de peser le pour et le contre de quitter Storybrook et d'effacer cette ville d'un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas vraiment. De nombreux voyages avaient dû être effectués au pays des contes de fées, pas toujours très simples. Il avait fallu déjà trouver comment créer des portails pour y accéder, tout en s'assurant également de pouvoir rentrer à Storybrook. Et puis la forêt enchantée ayant été privée pendant de nombreuses années de son peuple, puisque la quasi-totalité des habitants avaient été frappée par le sort noir, celle-ci n'était plus qu'une lande de terre abandonnée, devenue alors un lieu idéal pour les pillards et autres vagabonds, mais aussi pour les créatures maléfiques telle que les orques ou les trolls, qui y avaient élus domicile, à l'abri des humains. Sans parler de la destruction de la majorité des villes suite à la malédiction qui avait comme tout soufflé sur son passage.

Une année entière avait été nécessaire afin de reconquérir le pays, chasser les voleurs et tout ce qui était potentiellement nuisible à la sécurité du peuple, mais aussi tout reconstruire. Certes la magie avait été d'une grande aide, et Emma avait été de la partie puisque en quatre ans elle avait fait d'énormes progrès au côté de sa compagne, qui lui avait ainsi appris à maîtriser parfaitement ce don particulier. Mais il n'empêche que celle-ci demandait énormément d'énergie, et que de nombreux bras avaient été nécessaires pour mener à bien cette lourde tâche. Mais avant tout cela, Regina, accompagnée bien évidemment d'Emma mais aussi des Charming et de Ruby, avait dû faire le tour des royaumes afin de prévenir les souverains actuels du retour des habitants de la forêt enchantée et surtout de la rédemption de l'Evil Queen. La brune avait au début eu beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter et surtout à être crue. Mais heureusement Emma, Ruby et les Charming avaient été d'une grande aide. Leur union et leur bonne entente avait eu raison des doutes des peuples de ces contrées avoisinantes. Ils s'étaient ainsi tous alliés afin de redonner à la forêt enchantée ses lettres de noblesse, grâce aux puissantes armées levées, et leur aide apportée dans la restauration de celle-ci par la suite. Une fois le calme revenu, les fées, Gold ainsi que quelques habitants de Storybrook étaient venus prêter main forte dans cette reconstruction gigantesque. Même Henry, alors un peu plus âgé, avait tenu à participer. Belle était restée à Storybrook avec les familles restantes afin d'en assurer la gestion en l'absence de Regina et d'Emma. Plus de six mois avaient été nécessaires après la reconquête pour faire à nouveau de la forêt enchantée une terre accueillante et propice à la vie humaine. Six mois loin de Storybrook, qui avaient été difficiles pour Rumpelstiltskin alors éloigné de sa compagne. Il arrivait, grâce notamment à l'aide précieuse des miroirs, à communiquer avec sa bien-aimée mais cela ne remplaçait nullement un contact réel. Grâce au soutien des personnes qui l'entourait, et surtout d'Emma et de Regina, il avait tenu bon, et au bout de six mois de dur labeur, tout le monde avait pu regagner les terres enchantées, où de nouvelles demeures pour le moins très confortables les attendaient. Une immense fête d'adieu avait été donnée à Storybrook avant le grand départ, vers une toute nouvelle vie, dans une contrée aux règles assouplies, ce qui avait notamment permis à Henry de se fiancer avec Grâce, pourtant nullement princesse. Son père, Jefferson avait été très reconnaissant et très ému de pouvoir ainsi offrir à sa fille une véritable vie de princesse, et lui-même s'était vu attribuer une demeure dans la ville attenante au château de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Il se faisait une joie d'y résider entre deux voyages au pays des merveilles, terre dans laquelle il avait encore de nombreux amis.

Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'ils avaient tous regagné leurs terres natales, et il y régnait une douce atmosphère paisible, ou tous pouvaient y vivre et vaquer à ses occupations comme bon lui semblait. Chacun avait retrouvé sa place, et Ruby eu la grande joie de rencontrer ses semblables, parmi lesquels elle avait trouvé un cœur à prendre, une jeune louve comme elle, dont les charmes ravageurs ne l'avaient pas laissée indifférente. Elle était donc partie vivre dans un petit village de la forêt auprès d'eux. Ils formaient une « meute » atypique, et leur nature ne les empêchait nullement d'être accepté parmi les citoyens, grâce encore une fois à l'aide précieuse d'Emma et de Regina. Les deux femmes leur avait aussi appris, tout comme elles l'avaient fait avec leur amie la louve, à se contrôler et rester maître de leurs actes durant leur transformation. Ils avaient d'ailleurs répondu avec joie à l'invitation des fiançailles du prince Henry. Tout le monde avait été ravi de revoir leur chère Ruby, en particulier la mère Lucas restée à la cour des Charming, où elle vaquait paisiblement à ses occupations dans une retraite bien méritée. Mais elle ne manquait jamais de leur concocter de temps en temps de succulents petits plats, à la saveur salée, ou sucrée, peu importe, les papilles étaient toujours ravies.

Certes, il n'était pas à exclure de temps en temps des visites peu agréables de créatures quelques peu hostiles, ou de brigands de passage, mais la riposte des armées menées d'une main de fer par Regina et Emma ne se faisait pas attendre. Emma qui, en plus de bien maîtriser la magie, excellait à l'épée, pour la plus grande fierté et admiration de son père et de sa femme. Regina ne se languissait nullement de se délecter de la vision épique que lui offrait ses entraînements. Entraînements qui se terminaient très régulièrement par un bain réparateur pour la blonde, mais quelque peu coquin lorsque la brune décidait de s'y glisser pour le plus grand bonheur de sa belle chevalière. Car, en effet, Emma avait aussi appris à monter à cheval, grâce aux leçons et conseils experts de son amante, et elle y avait même pris énormément goût. Il n'était d'ailleurs point rare qu'elles aillent se balader toutes les deux dans les terres enchantées, parfois accompagnées de leur fils voir même de Grâce, sur le dos de leurs nobles destriers à la belle et luisante robe ébène.

* * *

Regina, toujours les yeux fermés et blottie contre le corps rassurant et protecteur de sa femme, qui avait alors passé un bras amoureux autour de ses épaules, souriait face à ses pensées, émue par tant de chemin parcouru et de batailles gagnées. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de retrouver ses terres, gorgées de magie, de sublimes paysages et autres châteaux féériques, et de les faire découvrir à Emma et Henry. Ceux-ci avaient été époustouflés par l'étendue de ces contrées, bien que la blonde y eût déjà été auparavant, mais elle n'avait alors point pris le temps de faire du tourisme, plus occupée à combattre un troll ou un géant en colère. Personne, pas même Henry et Emma n'avait regretté ce choix de quitter Storybrook. Ici, ils se sentaient réellement chez eux, et Emma avait enfin cette véritable sensation d'être là où elle devait être. Aux côtés de sa sublime épouse, qu'elle ne faisait qu'aimer de plus en plus au fil des jours que la vie faisait, et de leur petit prince, dans un monde qui avait toujours fait partie d'elle. Deux uniques choses avaient été conservées de Storybrook dans la forêt enchantée, la ville ayant suite à leur départ, complètement disparue. La fameuse horloge de la bibliothèque, celle-là même qui avait sonné les prémices de la fin de la malédiction, en se remettant en marche après vingt-huit années de non fonctionnement. Elle avait été placée, tel une relique de ce passé compliqué, au beau milieu de la ville encerclant le château des Charmings. Elle était pour les habitants l'incarnation même de l'espoir. Et la deuxième chose, la plus précieuse aux yeux de Regina, qu'elle avait pris soin de placer en plein centre des majestueux jardins qui ornaient fièrement les alentours de son château, était la marre aux canards, avec ses canards qui avaient été du voyage, tant affectionnée par Emma, et d'elle aussi part la suite. Elles y avaient vécu tellement de bons moments en famille, de nombreux pique-nique et baignades endiablées, sous les yeux des volatiles pour le moins étonnés au début de se voir ainsi délogés mais qui avait fini par s'habituer à cette famille peu ordinaire, qui venait profiter du calme et de la beauté du lieu les jours de fortes chaleurs. Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle Regina n'avait pu se résigner à laisser cette marre disparaître elle aussi, était que ce fût à cet endroit même, au bout d'un an d'une relation parfaite aux côtés de son véritable amour, qu'Emma lui avait demandé de devenir sa femme officiellement, sous un beau soleil de juillet, le quinze très exactement. Regina se souvenait de cette merveilleuse demande en mariage comme si c'était hier. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce jour qui avait été magique pour elles deux, ni leur mariage en lui-même survenu un an tout juste après la demande d'Emma, jour pour jour.

* * *

 _ **Six ans plus tôt, à Storybrook**_

 _Emma et Regina galopaient fièrement dans les bois de Storybrook, juchées sur le dos de leurs nobles destriers, deux magnifiques juments frisons, à la robe noire comme l'ébène, et luisante sous la lumière de cette belle journée d'été. La blonde, grâce aux conseils avisés de sa cavalière émérite de compagne, et après plusieurs mois d'apprentissage intensif, avait enfin fini par apprécier ces animaux à leur juste valeur, ayant réussi à prendre confiance en eux et surtout en elle. La sauveuse ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à ces montures particulières, qu'elle avait pourtant toujours trouvé magnifiques, mais préférant jusque-là les regarder de loin. Lorsque Regina lui avait proposé de lui faire partager sa passion et malgré la peur infondée qu'elle éprouvait envers ces bêtes, c'est tout naturellement qu'Emma avait accepté. Elle était consciente de l'attachement profond que vouait la brune envers cette noble conquête de l'homme, à l'esprit demeurant sauvage et libre, et se faisait une joie de connaître un peu mieux les raisons d'un tel engouement. Et puis elles avaient pour habitude de partager les choses qui leur tenaient à cœur et que l'autre ne connaissait pas, libre ensuite à la concernée d'aimer ou non. La blonde savait que cela ferait plaisir à sa belle d'au moins essayer de comprendre ces bêtes, sans pour autant lui promettre de vouer une passion aussi grande qu'elle envers celles-ci._

 _Les premiers cours furent assez durs, Emma n'ayant que peu confiance en elle se laissait mener par le bout du nez par ces espèces de canassons têtus comme elle les surnommait autre fois, et qui avait le mérite de faire rire Regina. Il y eut de nombreuses chutes et égratignures, mais c'était mal connaître Emma et son caractère plus que déterminé. Elle en avait vu d'autre et mater des plus rudes, comme elle se le répétait afin de se donner le courage de continuer. Mais c'était surtout la joie et les regards émerveillés de sa compagne qui l'avait également poussée à persévérer. Un défi personnel, mais aussi l'envie de lui faire plaisir. Puis, au bout de quelques mois de cours plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, Regina lui avait proposé de partir en ballade afin de lui montrer vraiment toute la liberté et la beauté de ce sport qu'était l'équitation._

 _Elles avaient choisi un cheval pour deux, Emma avait pris place devant, tandis que sa compagne s'était hissée dans son dos, l'enlaçant tendrement. Les mains de la brune étaient délicatement posées sur celles de son amante qui tenaient alors les rênes, afin de l'aider à guider la monture dans les petits chemins de la forêt verdoyante. La blonde n'était guère rassurée de savoir la bête ainsi libre, pouvant à tout moment décidé de les mettre à terre et de les abandonner ainsi, au sol, au milieu de nulle part. Mais le fait de sentir sa compagne tout contre elle, leurs mains ainsi jointes, avait eu le mérite de rassurer la blonde et de la placer dans une bulle de confiance._

 _Les premiers mètres avaient été un peu éprouvant mais Regina lui avait dit de se détendre, ce qui rendrait leur monture moins nerveuse. Emma s'était alors concentrée sur la présence réconfortante et protectrice de sa compagne, ouvrant son esprit au paysage sauvage qui les entouraient, essayant de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'animal. Sur les conseils de sa compagne elle avait alors fermé les yeux, et s'était laissée guider par sa voix réconfortante, le doux son des pas de leur monture au travers les bois ainsi que les bruits de la nature environnante. Aussi qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, de voir qu'elles étaient lancées au grand galop au travers les bois de Storybrook, y prenant presque un certain plaisir._

 _Cette nouvelle sensation de liberté jamais éprouvée auparavant n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le vent chaud de l'été caressait harmonieusement sa peau, ses cheveux flottaient au gré de l'air et de leur vitesse. La présence de sa compagne lui procurait une sensation de plénitude totale. Les deux amantes se vouaient mutuellement une confiance sans bornes, ce qui les aidait grandement au quotidien. Elles étaient réellement liées par la magie de l'amour. La blonde était même arrivée à ressentir les sensations de leur monture, son corps suivant dans une parfaite chorégraphie les mouvements de celle-ci. Il n'y avait alors plus eu trois êtres, mais bien un seul et unique. Elle avait senti cette connexion inexplicable avec le cheval dont Regina lui parlait tant. Un lien qui se tissait petit à petit avec l'animal qui ne s'expliquait pas mais se vivait tout simplement._

 _Emma était rentrée plus qu'enchantée de cette balade féérique. Elle avait eu l'impression de déconnecter complètement de la réalité. Son sourire en disait long et n'avait fait qu'embaumer un peu plus le cœur de Regina. Savoir que sa compagne commençait à aimer le contact avec ces animaux, et appréciait de plus en plus de les chevaucher était pour elle l'une des plus belles choses qu'Emma pouvait lui faire. Certes elle aurait tout à fait compris et accepté que sa belle blonde n'arrive pas à trouver du plaisir en l'art de monter à cheval, mais pouvoir partager l'une de ses plus grandes passions avec l'amour de sa vie se passait de mot. Elles étaient remontées ainsi deux fois, avant que chacune ne prenne sa monture afin de chevaucher encore plus librement dans la majestueuse forêt de Storybrook. Leur fils se joignait à elles de temps en temps, ce qui était l'occasion pour la petite famille de partager d'excellent moment autour de ce qui était maintenant une passion commune._

 _C'est donc en ce dimanche quinze juillet, par une chaude et ensoleillée journée d'été, que les deux amantes étaient parties en ballade dans les bois. Henry était resté avec Ruby et Grâce au manoir prétextant vouloir profiter de la piscine mais en réalité il savait qu'Emma préparait quelque chose de spécial pour sa mère brune, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait accepté de ne pas les accompagner. Il avait bien sa petite idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais ne préféra rien dire et attendre patiemment leur retour. C'était Emma qui avait pris l'initiative pour la première fois de lui proposer une ballade en amoureuse. La brune avait accepté avec un immense plaisir, mais n'avait pas manqué de voir une légère impatience et inquiétude dans les yeux de sa belle. Elle avait cependant décidé de ne pas y tenir compte sur le moment, et en discuterait le soir venu. C'est donc après avoir préparé leur monture avec soin, ne manquant pas de s'échanger de tendres baisers entre deux coups d'étrilles sur la robe parfaite des cheveux, qu'elles étaient parties pour une énième chevauchée sauvage._

 _Emma avait conduit sa compagne dans son endroit favoris de cette luxuriante forêt, sa belle marre aux canards. L'endroit, déjà très beau en temps normal, prenait des airs de lieu idyllique en ces mois d'été. L'eau s'était parée d'une sublime couleur bleu turquoise, dont les remous créés par la légère brise estivale et les doux rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient harmonieusement à sa surface, faisaient briller cette petite étendue liquide de mille feux. On aurait dit que des diamants d'une pureté rare parsemaient la surface de cette petite marre. La végétation autour était luxuriante. Les arbres étendaient avec fierté leur magnifiques feuillages, dont les nuances de verts variaient à l'infinie. Les fleurs n'étaient pas en reste non plus. La diversité des formes et des couleurs offrait un large et subtil panel de douces teintes pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux des deux amantes. L'herbe de la prairie, malgré la chaleur de l'été, avait conservé son beau vert tendre, grâce notamment aux quelques pluies qui survenaient de temps en temps les nuits, dans l'obscurité de celles-ci, comme si la nature voulait œuvrer en secret afin de délivrer son plus beau spectacle lorsque les premiers timides rayons de soleil venaient poindre à l'horizon. Une incroyable variété d'odeur venait s'ajouter à ce sublime spectacle. Des fragrances divines, certaines aux notes sucrées, d'autres acidulées ou encore fleuries, laissant planer dans l'atmosphère enchanteresse du lieu un harmonieux et subtil mélange de saveurs. Des parfums divins dont se délectait avec une certaine gourmandise l'odorat attentif d'Emma et de Regina. Le bleu immaculé du ciel donnait une impression d'irréalité tellement la beauté du lieu était parfaite, et les deux amantes avaient été plus qu'époustouflées par la magnificence du décor qui s'offrait alors à leur yeux charmés et rêveurs. Elles y allaient pourtant régulièrement, et savait combien ce lieu évoluait au fils du temps et des saisons, mais aujourd'hui il y avait comme quelque chose qui le rendait encore plus merveilleux que d'habitude. De toute façon Regina avait eu un pressentiment inexplicable au réveil. Elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'un évènement important aller se passer durant la journée._

 _Emma n'avait pas manqué de la réveiller comme elle le faisait bien souvent de la plus belle des manières, avec toujours un amour et une tendresse infinie que la brune n'aurait jamais cru recevoir et mériter un jour. Elles affectionnaient particulièrement ces doux et délicieux réveils, surtout les weekend, occasion pour elles de s'attarder un peu au lit, et il n'était pas rare que Regina offre ce genre de réveil à sa douce blonde également. Leurs ébats étaient toujours aussi passionnels, remplis d'amour et de respect, quelque fois un peu plus sauvages. Mais ce qu'affectionnait particulièrement Emma c'était lorsque sa belle, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, revêtait une de ses nombreuses et sublimes robes d'Evil Queen, plongeant la pièce pour ces occasions, d'un savant coup de poignet magique, dans diverses ambiances s'alliant toujours parfaitement avec ses tenues divinement tentatrices. Certes tout n'était pas toujours tout rose, mais pour chaque difficulté, elles n'étaient plus seules, et les surmontaient à deux, aidées de leur famille et amis._

 _Après avoir soulagé les chevaux de leur harnachement, les laissant ainsi paître paisiblement la délicieuse herbe tendre que leur offrait la prairie, les deux amantes s'étaient installées confortablement dans l'herbe, le dos de Regina lové contre le torse musclé de sa belle, qui l'enlaçait systématiquement de ses bras protecteurs. La brune avait la tête nonchalamment posée contre l'épaule d'Emma, les yeux fermés, ses doigts entrelacés dans les siens le long de son abdomen. Elle affectionnait particulièrement cette position car ainsi elle pouvait se délecter des douces fragrances ambrées que lui offrait le délicat cou de sa belle blonde, divins parfums dont elle ne se languissait nullement de se gorger et qui lui étaient devenus vital. Son amante profitait également de ces calmes et tendres moments pour se délecter elle aussi des doux parfums de pomme et de cannelle qui émanaient de sa sublime peau parfaitement hâlée, et de sa douce chevelure ébène. Emma aimait y perdre ses doigts, lui procurant au passage d'exquis massages, dont Regina en appréciait toujours la douceur et le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait alors._

 _Le soleil commençait à chauffer assez fortement, et les deux amantes se décidèrent à aller se rafraîchir dans les eaux aux couleurs divines de la marre. Emma appréciait particulièrement la vision de sa belle en maillot. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre son regard sur ses divines courbes de déesse, magnifiquement sublimées par cette unique pièce de tissu. Courbes, qu'elle avait à de maintes reprises parcourues de ses mains avides de retrouver la douceur de sa peau. Un vêtement pourtant tout simple, complètement noir, avec juste deux fines bandes blanches ornant ses tendres flans et remontant jusqu'à l'orée de ses aisselles. Bandes qui ne faisaient, de par leur tracé, qu'élancer davantage sa belle silhouette déjà parfaite. Une échancrure en son dos sublimait à merveille sa belle descente de rein, et un discret mais sensuel décolleté devant, laissait apparaître subtilement le haut de ses deux monts divins. Emma avait trouvé son bikini bien fade à côté d'une telle merveille. Mais Regina adorait son court shorty moulant son petit fessier bien musclé, et sa brassière qui mettait plus qu'en valeur sa poitrine si justement proportionnée. L'avantage de ces deux pièces de tissus séparées, permettait d'offrir aux yeux de son amante une vision de rêves sur les fins abdominaux bien musclés de sa belle blonde._

 _Après avoir passé une petite heure à laisser l'eau pure de la marre rafraîchir quelque peu leurs corps échauffés, et profitant de la sieste des canards, comme si cela pouvait les incommoder, afin de s'abandonner à quelques petits moments de douce luxure, les deux amantes sortirent de cette agréable étendue de liquide vivifiant. S'apprêtant à se laisser délicatement choir dans l'herbe verte et tendre afin de lézarder un peu au soleil, offrant son corps aux douces caresses de ses rayons, Regina sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et la retenir. Elle se retourna pensant qu'Emma voulait lui voler un énième baiser, mais elle fut surprise par la mine soudain tendue de la blonde, emprisonnant fermant sa main au creux de ses deux siennes. Puis Emma relâcha son emprise, et s'empressa d'enrouler amoureusement ses bras autour des sublimes hanches de son amante encore humides, la rapprochant ainsi au plus près d'elle. Sa compagne, quelque peu perplexe face à l'air préoccupé de sa belle, ne se fit cependant pas attendre pour enlacer tendrement son cou. Leurs visages étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeait harmonieusement, dans une sorte de délicat baiser invisible, et Emma fixa alors Regina droit dans les yeux, où malgré ce petit voile d'appréhension, la brune ne voyait en son tendre regard bleu azur qu'un amour profond, pur, sincère et véritable._

 _ **« Tout va bien mon ange ? »**_ _avait-elle questionné sa belle blonde._

 _ **« Oui oui ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce… »**_ _lui avait répondu Emma, son visage orné alors de cette moue enfantine qui faisait à chaque fois chavirer le cœur de Regina._ _ **« C'est juste que… voilà… ça… cela fait un peu plus d'un an que je vie un véritable conte de fées à tes côtés mon amour, tu es mon soleil quotidien, la lune de mes instants sombres, ta lumière me guide chaque jour afin d'avancer toujours plus loin à tes côtés. Je t'aime d'un amour inqualifiable, aucun mot, aucune expression ne peut définir ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. Jamais, ô non jamais je n'aurais cru mériter cela et encore moins le vivre.**_ _ **Je me sens si honorée de pourvoir au quotidien te contempler Regina, laisser mon regard glisser sensuellement sur tes courbes de déesse diaboliquement divine. Tu es un ange tout droit sorti des enfers, un démon immaculé des cieux dont l'enveloppe charnelle n'est qu'une douce torture atrocement magnifique pour mes prunelles dilatées par le désir charnel qui me hante alors, telles les caresses d'un fantôme invisible. Tu es cet être doté de vie, à la beauté intérieure surpassant l'image pourtant charnellement tentatrice de ton corps, dont se délectent mon regard hypnotisé par toute cette éblouissante grâce. Cette aura que tu dégages, créant un feu intérieur telle une éruption volcanique, déversant ses torrents de lave incandescentes dans la moindre petite parcelle de mon corps, n'est que pur bonheur. Un aveuglement jouissif face à la perfection diabolique de tes traits. Tout n'est que sublime douleur face au désir éternellement inassouvi qui s'empare de mon être intérieur. Mais mon corps est devenu accros à ce mal érotiquement parfait qui me ronge face à la vue d'une telle créature céleste au corps de rêve, et à la beauté intérieur dont la pureté dépasse même celle du joyau le plus pur, le plus parfait de tous les univers, rendant celui-ci alors bien terne. Tu es pour moi telle une drogue douce qui devient alors l'essence même de ma raison de vivre… »**_ _lui déclara Emma, qui n'avait pas une seule fois décroché son regard de celui de sa compagne, des larmes d'émotion, s'échappant librement de leurs yeux, et perlant telle des cascades de diamant sur la douce peau de leur visage._

 _Soudain Emma posa un genou au sol, devant sa compagne alors encore en proie à une émotion intense. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration d'amour, jamais Emma n'était allée aussi loin dans ses paroles et pourtant leur amour, elles se le déclarait au quotidien par de doux messages ou de tendres notes de papiers égarées volontairement dans la salle de bain, un dossier ou encore un sac à main._

 _La blonde emprisonna délicatement une main de son amante dans la sienne, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui faire un baisemain, et planta son regard dans le sien qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver malgré sa soudaine proximité à la terre. Regina avait suivi méticuleusement le moindre de ses gestes, ne réalisant pas encore ce que la blonde s'apprêtait à lui demander. De son autre main elle fit apparaître une jolie petite boîte noire, entourée de velours, qu'elle avait pris soin de méticuleusement cacher dans une des sacoches de sa selle. Leurs cœurs respectifs n'avaient jamais battu aussi vite, comme si ceux-ci souhaitaient sortir de leurs poitrines est fusionner avec son homologue afin de n'en former plus qu'un. Après avoir tenté de reprendre un peu ses esprits dans une longue inspiration, Emma prononça enfin les paroles qu'elle rêvait depuis bien longtemps d'émettre à sa compagne, une légère appréhension tout de même dans la voix, sachant toute la symbolique et les souvenirs douloureux d'un passé sombre rattachés à cette demande…_

 _ **« Regina Mills, me feriez-vous l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ? »**_ _déclara-t-elle solennellement tout en inclinant à la fin sa tête dans une sorte de révérence royale, et en ouvrant le coffret qu'elle tenait dans sa main, révélant aux yeux de sa belle une magnifique bague. Elle était constituée d'un unique anneau d'or blanc, au milieu duquel prônait un petit saphir rouge, brillant de mille feux. A l'intérieur de ce précieux joyaux était incrusté un magnifique cygne blanc surmonté d'une couronne…_

 _A peine eut-elle finit de prononcer ses paroles, qu'elle vit la brune s'agenouiller devant elle et encercler son visage de ses délicates mains. Celui de sa compagne était alors baigné de larmes, apparemment de joie aux vues de l'immense sourire qui arquait alors ses magnifiques lèvres._

 _ **« Mais bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme Emma Swan, je veux porter ton nom, me réveiller chaque jour qui passent à tes côtés, et ne m'endormir nulle part ailleurs que dans tes bras protecteurs dont je ne peux plus me passer. Je veux continuer d'afficher notre bonheur à la vue de tous, continuer d'élever notre fils ensemble, le voir encore grandir et s'épanouir, et je suis même d'accord pour porter un jour peut être si tu le souhaites aussi ton enfant… ou que tu portes le mien…le nôtre… »**_ _avait alors répondu Regina dont la voix était parsemée de sanglots._

 _Elles se sourirent tendrement, leurs yeux brillants de larmes d'émotion ruisselant librement sur leurs joues. La blonde enfila alors de manière solennelle le bijou au doigt de celle qui allait bientôt être sa femme._

 _ **« Elle est magnifique mon amour…et tu as même mis notre symbole au milieu…le cygne et sa couronne… »**_ _consta-t-elle, le regard émerveillé comme jamais, tout en amenant sa main devant son visage afin d'observer à quel point elle lui seyait merveilleusement bien au doigt. Plus jamais elle ne quitterait ce bijou, chargé en amour et en symbolique._

 _Puis la brune s'était alors jetée au cou de son amante, scellant tendrement ses douces et pulpeuses lèvres à leurs homologues si délicieuses de celle qui allait enfin devenir sa femme, tout en les faisant tomber au sol toutes les deux. Comme deux enfants elles avaient roulé dans l'herbe tel deux adolescentes, s'embrassant langoureusement, avec une passion et un amour incommensurable, sous les regards que l'on aurait presque pu dire attendri des canards et de leurs chevaux, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été des animaux. Mais la puissance de leurs sentiments dégageait une telle force qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle touche également le cœur des bêtes. Après avoir passé le reste de l'après midi dans les bras l'une de l'autre, commençant déjà à imaginer la décoration de leur futur mariage, les plats, les tenues et la liste des invités, elles avaient fini par rentrer en début de soirée à Storybrook. Le soir même, autour d'un repas de famille chez les Charming, comme ils aimaient le faire régulièrement afin de conclure en beauté leur semaine et d'en commencer une autre dans la même optique, les deux amantes avaient annoncé la nouvelle à leurs proches. Nouvelle qui reçu un accueil des plus chaleureux, ayant fait même verser quelques larmes de pure émotion à la petite famille. De longues et chaleureuses étreintes s'en étaient suivies, et même Regina avait été heureuse d'accueillir Snow dans ses bras, preuve incontestable que la hache de guerre était bel et bien enterrée voir même brûlée. Henry n'avait plus lâché ses mères de la soirée, les suppliant de lui offrir par la suite une petite sœur ou un petit frère, demande à laquelle les deux amantes avaient eu pour toute réponse un sourire… La nouvelle de l'union officielle de la Reine et de la sauveuse s'était propagée telle une traîné de poudre dans la ville, et tous les citoyens sans exception, avaient accueilli la nouvelle de la plus belle et chaleureuse des manières._

* * *

Toujours lovée contre sa femme, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, Regina sourit dans son demi sommeil au rappel de cette déclaration d'amour qui était d'une beauté inqualifiable, et dans une tenue des plus originale, au souvenir de leurs maillots de bain encore trempés qui ornaient alors leur corps. Une demande en mariage magique, dans un lieu féérique, faite par la seule et unique personne au monde avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais cessée de vouloir s'unir, dans un véritable mariage d'amour. Une belle et heureuse union qui avait eu lieu un an plus tard, au jour près. La brune resserra quelque peu encore son étreinte autour de sa belle blonde, qui somnolait également, et qui ne manqua pas de répondre au besoin implicitement formulé de Regina de se sentir encore plus proche d'elle. La brune continua de se plonger dans ses heureux souvenirs, tandis que leur carrosse continuait d'avancer tranquillement vers leur château.

* * *

 **Cinq ans plus tôt, à Storybrook.**

 _Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Voilà maintenant très exactement un an qu'Emma avait demandé la main de celle qui était son véritable amour. Tout le monde avait œuvré durant une année entière afin de faire de leur mariage une journée unique et magique, qu'elles n'oublieraient jamais. Tout se devait d'être parfait, enfin surtout pour la blonde. La seule personne à qui la brune avait été marié, bien trop jeune et sans son consentement, n'avait rien eu d'un mariage féérique, bien que celui-ci se soit déroulé dans la forêt enchantée. Sa mère, Cora, l'avait forcée à épouser un homme de l'âge de son père, qui n'était autre que le père de Blanche-Neige. Sa mère n'y avait alors vu que moyen d'accéder au trône pour sa fille, rêve qu'elle avait pour elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais loin d'être partagé par Regina. La jeune brune ne rêvait alors que de chevaucher son bel étalon, qu'elle avait prénommé Rocinante, et de flirter avec Daniel, son amoureux de l'époque, mais que simple garçon d'écurie. La jeune Regina n'avait alors servi que de trophée à son époux malgré elle, et d'assouvissement de ses besoins d'homme. Des années qui furent horribles pour la brune, et qu'Emma voulait tenter d'apaiser en lui offrant le plus beau des mariages d'amour au monde._

 _Il avait été décidé que Regina gèrerait toute la logistique, matière dans laquelle elle excellait, tel que le déroulement des festivités et le banquet que tous voulaient digne des plus grands mariages de la forêt enchantée. Elle avait été secondée grandement par Granny et Snow ainsi que par quelques autres habitants de Storybrook tous ravis de pouvoir contribuer au bonheur de leur Reine et de leur sauveuse. Emma quant à elle s'était chargée de la décoration du lieu. Chacune garderait le secret de ce qu'elles avaient prévu afin que cela soit une surprise pour l'autre. Ruby et David c'étaient fait une joie de l'aider et d'éviter ainsi de lourds maux de tête pour l'organisation d'un tel évènement, domaine qu'ils ne maitrisaient guère à l'inverse de sa Majesté. Marco et August s'étaient joints à eux afin de mettre à profit leur talent d'artiste pour ne magnifier que plus la beauté des lieux. Certes la magie aura été d'une grande aide et les fées s'étaient empressées également de rejoindre Emma et Regina, mais rien ne remplaçait une gestion humaine et réfléchie, la magie ne faisait que sublimer le tout._

 _Regina avait opté pour faire découvrir à sa future femme les succulents mets que l'on pouvait trouver dans la forêt enchantée, tout en insérant ici et là des plats plus classiques de ce monde. Un panel infini de saveurs exquises, des breuvages divins à la diversité jamais égalée. Le banquet n'avait manqué en rien de choix où couleurs et odeurs se mélangeait dans une douce harmonie de saveurs, pour le plus grand plaisir des sens de chacun._

 _Emma et ses acolytes avait choisi le bord de mer comme lieux d'union et de réception. La vaste étendue d'eau, où les vagues flirtaient avec le soleil, dont les doux rayons les dispensaient de tendres caresses, illuminait le lieux d'une clarté divine. Les reflets de la lumière dansaient sur la surface de la mer au bleu turquoise immaculé, donnant l'impression d'avoir la voûte céleste à ses pieds. Et l'infinité de l'horizon qui s'étendait à perte de vue était l'image parfaite de l'amour que se vouaient Emma et Regina, et qui s'étendait au-delà même des plus profondes limites de l'univers._

 _La blonde avait fait son maximum afin de reproduire un décor digne du monde des contes de fées qui fut jadis leur royaume. Une décoration à la fois luxueuse et sauvage, où des pièces de Crystal et autres objets faits de précieux métaux, disposés sur un mobilier taillé de toute pièce dans les plus majestueux arbres de la forêt de Storybrook, s'harmonisaient parfaitement bien avec la touche naturelle qu'Emma avait voulu insérer dans son œuvre. Une partie du sable avait laissé place pour l'occasion, aidé d'une petite touche de magie, à un parterre de gazon verdoyant, d'une tendresse exquise, parsemé de petites fleurs offrant un festival de couleurs variées. Une allée de pétale de roses rouges séparait les bancs, aux dossiers parsemés de leurs homologues blanches, destinés à accueillir les invités, dont la liste n'avait nullement été dure à dresser puisque tous les habitants avaient été conviés à ce mariage royal. L'allée fleurie ainsi formée menait à une structure en marbre blanc, où trois marches menaient à la base qui se composait d'un cercle, entouré de six colonnes faites de cette même pierre majestueuse. Une liane de lierre avait été entrelacée autour de chacune d'elles. Un dôme fait d'un entremêlement d'acier et de bois ornait fièrement le haut de cette pièce centrale de la décoration, qui serait le témoin de l'union officielle des deux mariées. Autour des branches et du métal, d'autres fines lianes de lierre entouraient ce toit ouvert, auxquelles avaient été ajouté des tiges de passiflore, dont la complexité de cette fleur n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Cette arche ressemblait étrangement à celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans les somptueux châteaux du monde enchanté. Cela donnait un aspect à la fois royal et féérique au lieu selon Emma et elle espérait de tout cœur que cela convienne à sa future Reine d'épouse. Le pourtour de ce lieu d'union était quant à lui entouré d'une multitude de plantes, où l'on pouvait allègrement admirer lys, tournesols, roses, arums et autres fleurs toutes plus belles et colorées les unes que les autres._

 _Un peu plus loin, un vaste espace dont le sable avait cette fois était recouvert de marbre au ton ambré, avait été prévu pour accueillir le banquet royal ainsi que le bal qui s'en suivrait, dont l'ouverture serait bien entendu lancée pour les deux Reines de la soirée. De grandes tables faites de bois, matière noble et majestueuse, recouvertes de nappes de velours royales aux couleurs et symboles variés, étaient disposées tout autour de la grande piste de dance. Ces majestueux meubles accueilleraient pour certains les convives tandis que d'autres servaient à présenter les succulents mets préparés avec soin par l'équipe de Regina. Point de plan de table précis, puisque d'un commun accord appuyé par leurs familles et amis, Emma et Regina avaient décidé que chacun irait se servir au buffet, afin de garder un aspect familial à leur cérémonie. La Reine en avait assez de tout ce protocole royal affublant auquel elle avait dû se plier jadis, ne rendant que plus informels les échanges avec les personnes._

 _Enfin, et grâce à la magie inventive des fées, une infinité de petits bougeoirs de Crystal, ne pouvant accueillir qu'une seule et unique bougie chacun, flottaient dans les airs au-dessus de cette salle de bal en plein air. Leurs flammes dansaient au gré des douces caresses de l'air, ce qui assurerait une fois la nuit tombée avec sa divine voûte céleste étoilée une ambiance à la fois féérique et romantique. La multitude des bougies assureraient un éclairage suffisant afin que chacun puisse se sustenter et danser tout au long de cette nuit de fête. Là aussi une multitude de magnifiques fleurs trônant dans des énormes pots fait d'argile, avaient été disposées autour de cet espace perdu au milieu de la vaste plage de Storybrook. Pots où sur chacun d'eux était apposé ce qui était devenu le symbole du couple royal que formait Emma et Regina, le fameux cygne blanc orné d'une majestueuse couronne en or, parsemé de rubis et autres diamants._

 _Tous les habitants et surtout la Reine avaient été soufflé de voir l'immensité du travail qui avait été accomplis par Emma et les personnes qui s'étaient jointes à elle pour l'aider. Regina en était restée sans voix lorsqu'elle avait en premier lieu découvert l'arche sous lequel elles allaient s'unir à jamais. Son amante y avait vraiment mis tout son cœur et tout son amour pour les plonger le temps d'une soirée dans un monde rien qu'à elles, qu'elles avaient partagé avec le peuple de Storybrook._

 _La brune se rappellerait toute sa vie de ce moment. Afin de rendre les retrouvailles que plus belles, les deux futures mariées avaient été séparées un peu à contre cœur la veille au soir de leur mariage. Regina était restée au manoir avec Snow et Henry, alors qu'Emma avait trouvé refuge chez ses parents, entourée de son père et de Ruby. Les deux amantes n'avaient eu de cesse, chacune de leur côté, de râler et de commencer à angoisser quant à la journée du lendemain. Ce qui avait eu le mérite de bien faire rire la jeune louve, David, Henry et Mary-Margaret. Le lendemain matin le réveil avait sonné très tôt afin d'apprêter les deux jeunes mariées pour le plus beau jour de leur vie. Aucune des deux n'avait divulgué à l'autre sa tenue afin de conserver la surprise jusqu'au dernier moment. Emma espérait de tout cœur que celle qu'elle avait choisi conviendrait à sa belle. Après des heures et des heures de recherches acharnées et de débats sans fin aidée de son père, son fils et Ruby, Snow ayant été tenue à part afin d'éviter toute bévue de sa part envers Regina, ils avaient enfin trouvé une tenue à son image. Pour ce qui était de celle de Regina, le choix avait été un peu plus simple. Après quelques interrogations à peser le pour et le contre, Snow et elle était tombée d'accord sur une robe. De toute façon, quoique portait la Reine, elle était toujours sublime. C'était comme si les tenues s'adaptaient instantanément à son corps de déesse. Maquillage, coiffure, habits et accessoires, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard afin de faire de ces deux femmes les plus belles de la soirée._

 _Lorsque l'heure de la cérémonie avait enfin sonnée et que tous les invités étaient en place, Emma, accrochée au bras de son père, avait été conduite par ce dernier sous l'arche majestueusement décoré. Une délicate musique jouée pour l'occasion par un orchestre enchantée, sous la direction des fées de Storybrook, agrémentait l'atmosphère de la plus belle des manières. Les douces notes de musique dansaient dans l'air au rythme de la mélodie. Sublime touche finale à cet univers féérique créé en cette occasion spéciale. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la Reine, et nombreux étaient les paris quant au choix de sa robe, qui n'était connu que de Snow. Leur couple, leur histoire, leur caractère, tout était assez atypique chez les deux amantes, tout le monde s'attendait donc à une tenue des plus originale et surprenante pour un mariage de la part de celle qui était après tout l'ancienne Evil Queen, dont les tenues toutes plus sulfureuses les unes que les autres étaient connu au travers tous les royaumes des contes de fées. Emma en avait surpris plus d'un quant au choix de sa tenue, mais qui au final seyait tout à fait à son image._

 _La Reine était arrivée quelque instant plus tard à bord d'une somptueuse calèche blanche, décorée de roses de cette même couleur immaculée, tirée par les deux juments frisons d'Emma et Regina. Cette dernière était confortablement installée dans les fauteuils de cuir également blancs de celle-ci, dans le sens de la marche. En face d'elle se trouvait Snow, qui avait été désignée pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa promise, vu que Regina n'avait plus aucun de ses parents. Le choix était hautement symbolique aux vues du passé fort tumultueux de ces deux femmes qui s'étaient jadis vouées une haine sans nom. Lorsque les cheveux se stoppèrent, Granny, qui avait été désignée en tant que cochet, descendit ouvrir la porte aux deux femmes. Lorsque Emma et Regina découvrirent leurs tenues respectives le cœur de chacune avait manqué plusieurs battements. Elles se contemplait mutuellement d'un air émerveillé._

 _Regina n'aurait pu être plus ravie du choix de sa promise. Un large et sincère sourire avait immédiatement orné ses délicates lèvres et son regard ne s'était qu'illuminé davantage face à la beauté de son amante. Certes sa tenue n'était pas forcément destinée aux mariages, mais peu importait les règles si restrictives, c'était leur mariage, elles en donnaient l'image qu'elles souhaitaient. Emma avait pour l'occasion revêtue un pantalon de cuir noir, moulant à merveille ses jambes sveltes et musclées, surmonté par des bottes en talon façonnées dans ce même noble matériau. Son buste était recouvert d'un haut sans manche en cuir, imitant à merveille une véritable armure aussi bien dans la couleur que dans l'apparence. Une courte jupe était rattachée à celui-ci, faite de cette même matière. Une épée, qui n'était autre que celle de son père, qui n'avait été nullement difficile de trouver dans la boutique de Gold, ornait fièrement la ceinture de la blonde. Tout comme la cape qu'elle portait, faite de velours pourpre, dont le haut était recouvert d'une fourrure marron, lui encerclant majestueusement les épaules, qui avait également appartenue à son paternel. Deux accessoires à la symbolique importante pour Emma, et ne rendant que plus royale sa tenue. Elle était la sauveuse, sa sauveuse. Elle l'avait sauvée de ses démons et d'elle-même, mais aussi des mains d'un monstre de perversité qui l'avait kidnappée à Boston il y avait de cela deux ans maintenant. Evènement que Regina avait tôt fait d'oublier grâce à l'amour inconditionnel que lui vouait Emma, et ses bras protecteurs qui l'enlaçaient chaque nuit depuis deux ans et qui procurait à la brune une impression de sécurité totale. Seule trace de cette horrible soirée, cette petite cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure droite. Cicatrice qui ne la rendait que plus belle d'après Emma, qui ne se lassait point de la choyer de tendres baisers. Détail sur son visage qui rappelait à la Reine ô combien la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et qu'elle se devait de vivre… et profiter… tout simplement. Aussi la Reine n'aurait pu imaginer meilleure tenue pour Emma, qui telle une chevalière, n'avait jamais hésité à braver le danger pour la protéger._

 _Emma était rassurée de voir au travers le sourire de sa belle, que sa tenue lui plaisait, malgré la distance qui les séparaient encore. Regina, aux bras de Snow, s'avança alors vers l'arche où la bonde attendait impatiemment son amante qui allait dans les minutes suivantes devenir enfin sa femme. Cependant son cœur n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer, face à la beauté parfaite qui s'avançait vers elle dans une tenue des plus splendides, qui émerveilla Emma et la ravie au plus haut point. La blonde avait espéré au plus profond d'elle-même, sachant pertinemment qu'une telle tenue ne créerait pas forcément l'unanimité, mais elle s'en fichait. Et Regina l'avait fait, avait osé aller au-delà de tous les préjugés._

 _Regina avait en effet revêtu une de ses sublimes robe d'Evil Queen, qu'Emma affectionnait tant. Une manière pour les deux amantes de redorer ces tenues royales, leur donnant ainsi, elles l'espéraient, une toute nouvelle image. Celle d'une Reine qui fut jadis déchue et haïe de tous, qui, pour protéger son cœur de l'amour qu'on lui avait alors fait apparaître comme faiblesse, avait sombré dans les profondeurs abyssales des ténèbres les plus sombres. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même celle-ci n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer croire de nouveau au grand amour, un jour, même si cette pensée qu'elle s'était interdite d'avoir avait été douloureusement refoulée. Emma, son Emma, sa sauveuse, lui avait redonné cet espoir, et aujourd'hui elle apparaissait de nouveau comme la jeune femme qu'elle avait été. Une femme douce, attentive, forte, ne demandant qu'à être aimée et aimer en retour. Sa rédemption était un exemple pour la ville entière et l'était maintenant dans tous les royaumes du pays des contes de fées._

 _La robe qu'elle avait choisie, avec l'accord de Snow, malgré les souvenirs qu'elle engendrait pour les deux femmes, n'était pas dû au simple hasard. En effet c'était cette même robe que l'Evil Queen portait le jour où elle avait donné à Snow White, la fameuse pomme empoisonnée qui avait fait sombrer cette dernière dans un sommeil éternel. La décision avait été dure à prendre pour les deux brunes, mais c'était pour elles un moyen de renforcer encore plus leur complicité, et de laisser le passé là où il devait être, derrière elles, afin de profiter du présent, qui était fort prometteur d'un avenir bien plus heureux._

 _D'un bleu sombre comme la nuit, parsemés de poussière argentée qui l'illuminait de par le reflet de celle-ci avec les doux rayons du soleil qui couvraient alors la reine de sa lumière céleste, la tenue prenait une toute autre dimension. Celle-ci était ornée de de ce qui semblait être une très fine dentelle noire, qui parsemait la tenue dans presque toute son intégralité dans un parfait désordre aléatoire, et qui ne faisait que plus ressortir la sublime couleur bleue de la robe. Ses longues manches se terminaient par un entremêlement de fleurs de tissu noir, dont les contours était fait de dorures, accentuant encore davantage le côté royal de l'habit de la Reine. Celles-ci recouvraient jusqu'au-dessus de ses fines mains, dont l'extrémité finale était retenue à son majeur grâce un anneau de tissu noir, afin d'élancer encore plus les bras déjà magnifiques de la reine. Le bustier seyait à merveille sa fine taille et mettait en valeur ses sulfureuses hanches. Une large bande de tissu noir aux reflets argentés ornait les contours de celui-ci, révélant au passage un décolleté divin, laissant volontairement apparaître une partie de la pièce de tissu qui accueillait à merveille sa majestueuse poitrine. Un tissu noir, sur lequel on pouvait distinguer ce qui semblait être des fleurs de la même couleur, mises en valeur par de subtiles dorures qui encerclaient à merveille leurs pétales. Le pourtour du col de ce bustier était constitué d'une collerette d'un pourpre aux nuances foncées à l'intérieur, surmontée d'une très fine et subtile bande de dentelles noires. L'extérieur de celle-ci était du même bleu que la robe, et l'on y retrouvait les mêmes fleurs noires des manches, surmontées de leurs légères dorures. Le tissu intérieur était légèrement plié, révélant un subtil dégradé aux alternances claires et sombres, sublimant davantage le doux visage de la Reine. Enfin, deux pointes de tissus prolongeaient ce haut déjà sublime jusqu'au niveau des cuisses de la brune. Jambes qui étaient recouvertes par la longue et majestueuse robe, dont la course se terminait à même le sol, caressant celui-ci de son tissu royal à chacun des pas de sa Majesté. On pouvait aisément deviner la présence d'escarpins aux talons aiguilles d'une hauteur encore vertigineuse, aux vues de la démarche féline de Regina et dont la silhouette était légèrement plus élevée qu'à l'ordinaire._

 _Ses cheveux alors naturellement longs, car elle les avait volontairement laissé pousser pour ce jour spécial, étaient relevés en un haut et complexe chignon, impressionnant de par son indiscipline parfaitement orchestrée. Ses boucles d'oreille n'étaient autres que de petits anneaux assez épais, faits de ce précieux métal qu'est l'or, et qui entouraient subtilement une partie de son lobe. Un magnifique collier, ressemblant à une goutte, assez conséquente pour occuper le creux d'une main, effleurait outrageusement le creux de sa belle poitrine, narguant quiconque oserait poser les yeux à cet endroit. Son contour et sa chaîne étaient constitués d'argent, son centre quant à lui ressemblait à une forêt de diamants, brillants de mille feux. Ce collier la reine y tenait beaucoup, puisque c'était un cadeau de sa compagne lors de leur premier noël en famille, et constituait tout un symbole pour Regina._

 _Enfin, les lèvres de la brune étaient soulignées d'une magnifique couleur rouge sang. Un sublime maquillage noir ornait ses yeux, déjà merveilleux et qui brillaient d'amour pour la somptueuse jeune femme blonde qui attendait sa Reine au bout de cette allée, qui semblait alors interminable pour les deux amantes. Une nuit loin l'une de l'autre était déjà trop pour elles. Ce besoin vital qu'elles avaient d'être constamment proche l'une de l'autre ne pouvait s'expliquer. Jamais un amour si puissant, pur et sincère n'avait existé auparavant._

 _Une fois arrivée au centre de l'arche, Snow ayant rejoint son époux au premier rang au côté d''Henry et de Ruby, les deux futures mariées ne purent s'empêcher d'entrelacer leurs longs doigts fins entre eux. Elles se contemplaient amoureusement, chacune époustouflée par la tenue de l'autre, et elles durent se faire violence afin de ne pas s'embrasser tout de suite, devant attendre de prononcer leurs vœux devant celui qui allait les unir à jamais est qui n'était autre que Gold. Il avait été le mentor de Regina, son guide dans les ténèbres, et malgré la haine qu'ils s'étaient voués, jamais ils ne s'étaient trahis. Gold avait certes usé du pouvoir des mots afin de parvenir à ses fins par le passé mais il avait toujours honoré ses « deal » envers son Evil Queen d'élève. Et maintenant, depuis plusieurs années et grâce à Belle, ainsi que progressivement au soutien des habitants de Storybrook, il s'était rangé. Personne n'oubliait qu'il était encore le Dark One, mais, encore une fois, la puissance de l'amour que lui vouait sa femme faisait des miracles. Il passait pas mal de temps avec Henry son petit-fils afin de rattraper le temps perdu, et venait même de temps en temps accompagné de sa tendre épouse, aux repas de cette famille plus qu'originale._

 _Ce moment unique, qui avait à jamais scellé l'amour que se vouait Emma et Regina, était resté dans toutes les mémoires, surtout celles des deux femmes. La cérémonie avait elle aussi brisée les codes du mariage, jusque-là bien trop rigides pour la blonde et la brune._

 _ **« Bienvenue à tous et toutes. Après de nombreuses batailles, de nombreuses pertes, des déchirements, de la trahison, de la haine et le sentiment d'avoir à jamais perdu notre monde, nous voici pourtant aujourd'hui réunis par l'une des magies les plus pures au monde, l'Amour… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en tant que ténébreux j'avais prédit beaucoup de chose par rapport à la malédiction et notamment l'arrivée d'une certaine sauveuse afin de levée celle-ci. Même si je n'ai pas tout maîtrisé, j'en connaissais les grandes lignes… mais s'il y a une chose que je n'avais pas du tout anticipé, c'est bien l'union de notre sauveuse et de notre très chère Reine, ainsi que sa rédemption, tout comme la mienne. L'Amour est définitivement une magie incontrôlable, imprévisible et surprenante, mais, lorsque celui-ci est pur, sincère et véritable, il en devient la plus belle. C'est pour moi un honneur aujourd'hui d'unir à jamais Emma et Regina. Union dont vous en serez tous témoins privilégiés. Malgré nos différents, notre passé sombre, voici qu'une nouvelle histoire est en train de s'écrire, où l'espoir en sera le maître mot. Maintenant je vais donc laisser la parole aux deux futures mariées. »**_ _avait énoncé Gold solennellement, non sans une certaine fierté dans la voix et la posture, et une certaine émotion dans son regard._

 _Les deux amantes avaient tenu à rendre ce jour unique dans tous les sens du terme tant par la décoration enchantée, que par le moment de leur union, quitte à repenser entièrement la cérémonie du mariage._

 _C'est donc Emma qui avait pris la parole, sa voix trahissant sa forte émotion, ancrant profondément son regard dans celui de son amante._

 _ **« Regina, mon amour, je me souviendrais toute ma vie de notre première rencontre… je te ramenais alors ton fils, qui affirmait être aussi le mien, dans cette petite ville perdue au beau milieu du Maine. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais là, me refusait à croire qu'Henry était mon fils biologique malgré la petite voix qui ne cessait de crier en moi de l'écouter. Lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de ton somptueux manoir mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quelques secondes. C'était comme si le temps s'était stoppé l'espace d'un instant. Tu avais les yeux rougis par les larmes, un air trahissant ton affolement et ton angoisse à l'idée d'avoir perdu l'être qui était le plus cher à tes yeux et que tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer, même si au début tu étais maladroite, car peu habituée à ce genre de sentiment. Mais une chose m'a frappée ce soir- là, malgré le regard froid et le ton hostile avec lequel tu t'es adressée à moi, mais que je comprenais cependant. Voir la mère biologique de ton enfant, celui que tu as élevé avec soin, éduqué avec classe, soigné avec amour, et protégé de tout ton cœur, débarquant ainsi n'était pas rassurant pour toi. Ce qui m'a frappée ce fameux soir…c'est ta beauté… et le mystère qu'il y avait autour de ta personne. Une femme, aussi sublime, ayant élevé Henry comme tu l'as fait ne pouvait pas être dénuée de sentiments. Tu as piqué ma curiosité et je m'étais faite la promesse silencieuse ce soir-là de réussir à percer à jour les secrets et les peurs que je voyais alors enfouis au plus profond de ton être. Oui j'ai voulu partir plus d'une fois, et même si je disais rester pour Henry, chose qui était vraie, il y avait cependant une deuxième raison qui me retenait… toi… La suite tout le monde la connaît… deux femmes donnant l'impression de se haïr au plus haut point, mais qui ne pouvaient au final se passer l'une de l'autre. Nos disputes ont rythmé nôtre quotidien pendant un temps, et celui de la ville… puis, au fil de nos aventures on a appris à un peu mieux se connaître, j'ai découvert les raisons pour lesquelles tu as sombré, au travers l'Evil Queen, dans les ténèbres… mais au plus profond de ton âme je savais que la Regina d'avant été toujours là… juste retenue prisonnière par la noirceur des ténèbres qui emplissaient alors ton cœur… Une magnifique femme à la fois douce et tendre, attentionnée, sensible mais dotée d'une grande force de caractère et surtout une femme qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé et aimer en retour… le chemin à été long et semé d'embûches, mais qui n'auront eu de cesse de nous rapprocher encore et encore l'une de l'autre… plus le temps passait et plus je m'accrochais à toi… ta sublime silhouette, ton charisme, ta personnalité, ton caractère… tout, absolument tout m'attirait chez toi… et m'a toujours attiré en fait, dès le premier jour. Cette haine n'était en réalité que nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre refoulés au plus profond de nous-même. Et puis de toute façon ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ? Car j'adorais te détester car au moins je me permettais de ressentir au grand jour quelque chose pour toi… même si l'on s'est fait beaucoup de mal, qu'on s'est fui, tourné le dos… mais au final on était jamais bien loin l'une de l'autre… même si cela est dur pour moi de repenser à toute la peine que j'ai pu te faire, et que je ne m'excuserais jamais assez, c'est maintenant du passé, notre passé, étape nécessaire à la construction de notre couple qui aujourd'hui rayonne d'amour et va s'unir de manière officielle… pour toujours… je suis si fière de t'avoir à mes côtés Regina, fière de tout ce chemin parcouru ensemble, fière de toi, de nous, de notre fils, de notre famille… je veux continuer d'afficher encore et encore notre bonheur aux yeux de tous, et continuer d'avancer à tes côtés. Je veux partager avec toi tous tes moments de bonheur, être là dans tes moments plus sombres et être ton étoile pour te guider, comme tu es la mienne. Je n'imagine plus ma vie autrement qu'avec toi à mes côtés… et la plus grande joie et fierté que je pourrais avoir serai de crier au monde entier que ma femme, celle que j'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps, s'appelle Regina Mills…si toi aussi tu es d'accord pour appeler la tienne Emma Swan… »**_ _énonça Emma, les yeux illuminés par de fines larmes d'émotions qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de retenir de perler sur ses joues._

 _La blonde ne s'attendait pas elle-même à faire un si long discours, mais les mots étaient venus s'enchaîner les uns aux autres telle une parfaite partition. Parler des moments sombres de leur histoire lui avait semblé essentiel. Elle n'en avait que faire des paroles récitées sans cesse durant les mariages, dégoulinant de guimauve insipide et sans aucune réelle, vraie et intense émotion. Et elle connaissait assez sa bien-aimée maintenant pour être sûre qu'elle aussi approuverait son choix. L'assemblée était silencieuse, et regardait les deux jeunes femmes avec une profonde admiration. Tous furent touchés par le discours plus qu'émouvant, sincère et vrai d'Emma, et certains visages étaient bien malgré eux déjà rendu humide, notamment celui de Mary-Margaret, et même David n'avait pu retenir ces perles d'émotions._

 _Ses doigts toujours solidement entremêlés avec ceux de son amante, son regard chocolat quelque peu humide, plongé dans le vaste océan azur de sa compagne, Regina la contemplait, un sourire ému et sincère arquant ses lèvres pulpeuses et délicates. Elle resserra l'étreinte de leurs doigts et tenta de prendre la parole malgré le flot d'émotions positives qui venaient de se déverser en son corps, telles les eaux d'un torrent dévalant les flancs abrupts d'une montagne._

 _ **« Miss Swan, il est vrai que nos débuts n'ont pas été faciles, j'ai cherché maintes et maintes fois à te nuire, te tuer… même si au fond je ne pensais pas mes paroles… mais j'avais peur… ce que je ressentais et ai toujours ressenti pour toi depuis notre premier regard échangé m'a effrayée. Tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi, tu m'as toujours tenue tête, et j'avoue que cela me plaisait au fond. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi avec qui me confronter. Tu m'as toujours regardé différemment, tu étais la seule à me regarder ainsi… telle une simple humaine… avec toujours dans tes yeux une étincelle que tu n'avais avec nul autre personne… et c'est cette lueur dans ton magnifique regard océan qui m'a troublée… tu étais ma faiblesse Emma, celle qui était en train de me refaire croire en un sentiment qui a causé ma perte, et que je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais ressentir de nouveau excepté pour mon fils, avec qui j'ai été très maladroite et que j'ai fais souffrir… comme beaucoup de monde ici… et je m'en excuse encore une fois… On ne faisait que se disputer, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, ces disputes m'étaient essentielles, car elle me permettaient également de ressentir quelque chose envers toi, un sentiment que je prenais pour de la haine…mais qui était une manifestation implicite de l'amour… et puis, au fil de nos aventures, nous nous sommes rapprochées… j'ai vu qu'en faisant le bien les gens s'ouvraient à moi et acceptaient de me regarder comme tu l'as toujours fait… l'idée de laisser le passé là où il était et d'avancer, tous ensemble commençait à cheminer dans mon esprit et celui des habitants de cette ville. Réaliser de bonnes actions ne me déplaisait pas pour ainsi dire, j'avais l'impression de retrouver la jeune Regina qui était alors enterrée au plus profond de mon être…Et puis il y a eu ce fameux jour, ou l'on a franchi un pas, qui aura à jamais marqué notre histoire… mais ce pas a été de trop pour moi, j'ai eu de nouveau peur… je me suis laissée dévorer à nouveau par mes démons… je t'ai rejetée, je t'ai déchirée le cœur, mais je déchirais encore plus le mien en même temps… Mais ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est que je n'étais plus seule comme avant… tu étais là, tu as toujours été là Emma… puis, progressivement, vous tous, après des étapes plus ou moins difficiles à franchir, m'avait aidée à ouvrir les yeux et me faire comprendre que moi aussi je pouvais avoir le droit au bonheur, moi aussi j'avais le droit à une seconde chance… alors que j'aurais mérité de rester seule… mais ce n'est visiblement pas comme cela que pense les bonnes personnes... Je ne remercierais jamais assez ces personnes… »**_

 _Regina fit une pause, retenant toujours les doigts de sa compagne dans les siens et tourna son regard empli d'une profonde émotion vers l'assemblée._ _ **« Vous le savez déjà, et je me répète mais je tenais en ce jour spécial, encore une fois, à vous remercier tous sans exception, de m'avoir accueillie parmi vous. Et je remercie plus particulièrement, du fond du cœur les personnes qui ont été là pour laisser mon cœur s'ouvrir librement à Emma… mon cher fils, qui n'a jamais cessé de croire en moi, en nous, Ruby, ma tendre amie, tu as été la première après Henry à accepter notre relation sans problème, tu t'en amuses d'ailleurs beaucoup, ce qui a le don de me faire bien rire, et j'apprécie de te répondre comme il se doit… David, tu m'as été d'une grande aide également dans tout cela car toi aussi tu avais tout compris, bien avant nous, et tu as aussi beaucoup aidé Mary… Snow, ma chère Snow, nos chemins n'ont pas toujours été simples, j'ai voué une haine sans fond pour toi, j'ai voulu te tuer à mainte reprise, et voilà que maintenant c'est toi qui vas devenir officiellement ma belle-mère… mais… je n'en voudrais pour rien au monde une différente… car nous avons appris à nous tolérer, puis nous entendre, pour finalement s'apprécier… et maintenant je peux même dire que… oui… j'aime ma belle-mère… au même titre que je vous aime tous… »**_

 _Regina pris de nouveau quelques instants afin de contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes d'émotions qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses au creux de ses yeux, certaines réussissant même à s'échapper et dévaler le long de ses pommettes hâlées et rougies. Puis elle se tourna vers Gold et Belle, qui était assise derrière, près d'une colonne de l'arche._ _ **« Et merci également à toi mon cher Rumple, je sais qu'entre nous cela fut dur, nous avons cherché à nous nuire plus d'une fois, mais je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu m'as appris, et ce fameux samedi après-midi, il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, où tu m'as dit que je devais me laisser le droit d'être heureuse… Et merci à toi Belle, d'avoir illuminé le cœur et l'esprit de ton époux, comme Emma l'a fait pour moi, malgré le mal que j'ai pu te faire… »**_

 _La brune fit une dernière pause avant de reprendre son discours les yeux de nouveau rivés dans ceux aimants et envoutants de son amante, leurs doigts toujours unis, comme tout leur être entier et leur cœur._ _ **« Alors ma chère Miss Swan, nous nous sommes mutuellement aidé au fil des ans, notre haine a fini par laisser la place au véritable sentiment qui nous a toujours unie et qui nous unira toujours…l'Amour… J'ai dis tout à l'heure que tu as toujours été ma faiblesse, car je t'aimais et que l'on m'a tant de fois dit que Love is Weakness, l'amour est faiblesse… mais je me suis rendue compte que ce sentiment n'était en rien une faiblesse, mais bel et bien une force… à condition de lui laisser une chance… et cette chance, cette seconde chance, elle s'appelle Emma Swan… l'amour que je te voue, et que tu me rends à merveille, jamais, ô non jamais je n'aurais cru avoir l'immense chance de le ressentir un jour… alors oui, je le veux Emma, je veux qu'au-delà de tous les univers, affirmer avec une immense fierté que Regina Mills est la femme d'Emma Swan… que MA femme s'appelle Emma Swan… à jamais… »**_

 _Lorsqu'elle eu fini son discours, aucun son, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Même les vagues de l'océan semblaient s'être arrêtées afin de rendre ce moment encore plus intense… jusqu'à son officialisation… Henry se leva alors, portant fièrement un coussin d'une couleur jaune d'or, dont les contours et les quatre pattes de tissus qui ornaient les angles de ce précieux objet était d'un rouge pourpre… couleurs qui n'avaient pas été choisies au hasard puisqu'elles ne symbolisaient pas moins que la représentation visible des magies d'Emma et de Regina. Au centre de celui-ci, délicatement posé sur le fameux mouchoir de tissu trouvé chez Gold par Emma et qu'elle avait offert à Regina, les bijoux symbole de leur union éternelle. Deux sublimes anneaux faits d'or blanc, d'un demi centimètre d'épaisseur environ. Une très fine et presque invisible ligne de saphir d'une transparence immaculée encerclait ces alliances en leur centre, les faisant briller de milles feux. A l'intérieur, si l'on y jetait un œil attentif, le sigle de l'infini était gravé, ainsi que les lettres « R » et « E », au centre des boucles de ce huit allongé, symbole d'éternité. Symbole lui-même entouré des fameux cygnes, gravés également dans le précieux métal, portant une couronne des plus royales, et qui se faisaient face._

 _Leur petit prince, dont l'évidence de le désigner comme porteur de ces précieux bijoux symbolisant l'amour et le lien éternel entre ses deux mères, était apparue aux yeux de tous, se leva alors et gravit solennellement les marches de marbre blanc de l'arche où l'attendaient ses deux mères. Un large et sincère sourire ornait son magnifique visage, et ses yeux étaient teintés d'une certaine brillance, s'avérant avoir contaminé l'ensemble des spectateurs. Gold fit alors signe aux deux femmes de se saisir des précieuses alliances, chose qu'elles firent sans attendre, le cœur gonflé d'une immense fierté, venant harmonieusement se mêler à tout l'amour qui était présent. Jamais les deux femmes n'auraient pensé qu'un cœur pouvait contenir à lui seul autant d'émotions et d'amour._

 _ **« Emma Swan, par ce simple anneau, pourtant porteur d'une symbolique infinie et qui ornera maintenant ton doigt pour toujours, je fais de toi officiellement ma femme, et je te promets de rester à tes côtés éternellement, de traverser toutes les deux les épreuves que la vie nous enverra, de te chérir, de t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour et de te protéger éternellement. »**_ _annonça une Regina d'une voix forte, malgré les intenses émotions qu'elle était en train de vivre, afin que tout le monde entende cette promesse éternelle._

 _Emma, après avoir admiré cet anneau tant désiré être enfin enfilé avec douceur par celle qui était son seul et véritable amour, pris à son tour la parole, d'une voix à la fois fière, la plus audible qu'elle put, mais où l'on ressentait parfaitement son profond émoi._

 _ **« Regina Mills, c'est avec un immense honneur et une immense joie que j'accueil ce précieux bijoux autour de mon doigt, et qui y restera pour l'éternité. Par ce geste symbolique, je fais à mon tour de toi ma femme. Ta promesse est aussi mienne, et ce n'est plus autrement qu'ensemble que nous avancerons dorénavant, main dans la main. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, même après mon dernier souffle. »**_ _affirma à son tour la blonde, sous les yeux émerveillés de celle qui était désormais sa femme, et qui avait suivie l'avancée de l'alliance sur son annulaire, qu'elle ne quitterait jamais plus._

 _ **« Emma, Regina, vous voilà donc officiellement liées à jamais au travers l'infinité de nos univers, par votre amour pur et sincère. »**_ _conclut alors Gold de la plus naturelle des manières._

 _Les deux mariées se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux. Emma enlaçât délicatement la taille fine de sa femme, afin de la coller contre son corps. La brune passa à son tour ses bras autour de la nuque de son épouse, enfouissant ses mains dans sa sublime crinière blonde aux boucles d'or, qu'Emma avait choisi de laisser libre pour la cérémonie, faisant ressortir son côté sauvage. Un « Je t'aime », parfaitement synchronisé avait franchi la barrière de leurs bouches, avant que leurs lèvres, séparées depuis bien trop longtemps, puissent enfin se sceller dans un baiser, tendre, délicat, empli d'amour et passionné, transcrivant toutes les émotions dont elles étaient alors les victimes consentantes, et sur lesquelles elles ne pouvaient poser aucun mot, car nul n'était assez puissant pour décrire ce qu'elles ressentaient en cet instant précis. Et cette fois-ci personne ne rêvait, une auréole de lumière où s'entrelaçaient harmonieusement de fins filaments, certains de couleur or, d'autre rouge pourpre, entourait délicatement le corps des deux épouses, répandant un souffle chaud et délicat autour d'elles._

 _Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se répandit telle une trainé de poudre dans l'assistance, qui s'était levée pour l'occasion en l'honneur de ces deux magnifiques Reines, unies désormais pour toujours et à jamais. Pas un seul regard n'était dépourvu de cette petite lueur brillante, extériorisation des puissants sentiments qui s'emparaient alors de leurs cœurs. Défiant toutes les règles de bonnes conduites dans une cérémonie officielle, Henry s'était jeté sur ses mères, maintenant presque aussi grand qu'elles, et les enlaçât tendrement de ses bras musclés, ayant grandi avec lui. S'en était suivis l'arrivée impromptue de Ruby, David et Snow, qui à leur tour encerclaient de tout leur amour les deux jeunes mariés, ne formant ainsi plus qu'un amas de bras et de corps savamment entremêlés, dans une bulle d'amour et de tendresse rien qu'à eux._

 _La cérémonie avait été énormément chargée en émotions, messages et symboles, où amour, espoir, tolérance et gratitude étaient maintenant les maîtres mots de leur avenir qui s'annonçait brillant. La mention des rappels de leur passé sombre et triste n'avait pas forcément été prévue. Personne à vrai dire n'avait réellement préparé son discours avant. Gold, Emma et Regina avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se laisser porter par la magie de l'instant présent, qui avait su leur faire trouver leurs mots. Mais, bien que ravivant des souvenirs pas très gais, ce passé s'avérait pourtant être le point de départ à ce que tout le monde vivait en cet instant présent, et particulièrement Emma et Regina. Sans cette malédiction, personne ne sait après tout ce qu'ils seraient devenus, encore moins Emma et Regina. Alors il leur avait semblé le plus normal du monde de rappeler ces évènements difficiles pourtant bâtisseurs d'un avenir plein d'espoir et d'amour. La vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, des étapes étaient à franchir… Ils venaient tous d'en accomplir une nouvelle._

 _Le reste de cette journée placée sous le signe de l'amour se déroula à merveille. Après nombreuses félicitations et vœux de bonheur souhaités par toute la ville aux deux jeunes mariées, où embrassades chaleureuses pour certains et baisers humides pour d'autre eussent été de mise, tous s'étaient dirigés vers le second « univers » créé par Emma et les personnes l'ayant activement secondée et guidée dans cette tâche. L'heure était maintenant à la fête et à la dégustation du somptueux banquet préparé avec attention et amour par Regina, aidée de Granny, Snow ainsi que d'autres habitants de la ville s'étant portés volontaires pour rendre ce jour parfait. Tous s'étaient délectés des subtils mélanges de saveurs, les faisant voyager au travers de bien des univers. L'orchestre enchanté toujours présent, berçait harmonieusement l'atmosphère dans de douces symphonies de partitions impeccablement jouées. Nombreuses furent les discussions échangées, sur des sujets divers et variés, les rires partagés, et les sourire échangés. Les enfants couraient joyeusement s'amusant, grâce aux déguisements qui avaient été mis à leur disposition dans un espace qui leur avaient été réservé, à se plonger dans des personnages des divers univers enchantés de leur choix. Cela ne faisait qu'apporter une touche supplémentaire à la magie, déjà bien présente, de cette journée qui sera pour tous inoubliable._

 _Puis était arrivé le temps de l'ouverture du bal. Les deux jeunes mariées s'étaient avancées sur l'immense et royale piste de danse aménagée pour l'occasion. Emma et Regina avaient choisi une musique qui appartenait au monde non magique, et que la blonde avait fait découvrir à son épouse quelques temps plus tôt. Une musique qui décrivait à merveille les sentiments qu'éprouvaient alors les deux femmes réciproquement, l'une pour l'autre, et qui s'était elle aussi imposée telle une évidence. Le morceau s'intitulait « Flashlight » … et c'était cela qu'elles étaient l'une pour l'autre, une lueur d'espoir mutuelle, chacune était l'étoile, le soleil, la lune de l'autre, et elles se guidaient réciproquement sur le chemin de vie, de leur vie. Elles avaient donc dansé sur le rythme à la fois doux et intense de cette magnifique chanson, dans une sublime chorégraphie de pas savamment répétés. Répétitions qui n'avaient pas été sans mal pour Emma, mais grâce aux précieux conseils de Regina, était à son tour arrivée à se laisser bercer par la mélodie et laisser son corps onduler au rythme des notes, qui s'insinuaient au plus profond de son être._

 _Une fois le bal ouvert, les morceaux de musiques s'étaient enchaînés, alliant un subtil mélange harmonieux de mélodies des terres enchantées, et des chansons alors d'actualité de cette terre qui les avait accueilli depuis plus de trente ans maintenant. Des duos improbables s'étaient formés au travers les heures qui défilaient et les emmenaient toujours plus loin dans la nuit. Regina avait bien sûr dansé au bras de celui qui était maintenant son beau-père, et également à ceux de son mentor, mais elle s'était aussi retrouvée à esquisser quelques pas avec Snow, Ruby et même la fée bleue. Emma avait eu à peu près les mêmes partenaires, presque toute la ville pour ainsi dire avait voulu danser avec elles, mais le plus beau duo et les plus belles danses étaient restées celles dispensées par les deux Reines de la nuit, jeunes mariées à l'amour infini, dont la puissance de leur lien se voyait même au travers leur chorégraphies, toutes plus chargées les unes que les autres en émotions. Emma et Regina n'avaient eu d'yeux que pour elles tout au long de la soirée. La blonde littéralement hypnotisée par la majestueuse robe qui fut jadis portée à maintes reprises par l'Evil Queen, mais qui habillait maintenant à merveille tout simplement sa Reine de femme. Quant à Regina, elle n'aurait pu imaginer plus noble et courageuse princesse chevalière à ses côtés comme sublime et aimante épouse._

 _La fête s'était étendue jusqu'au lever du soleil. L'astre céleste, durant cette aube matinale sans nuages, avait offert aux yeux de tous un magnifique spectacle haut en couleur, qui donnait à l'horizon des reflets dorés parsemés de délicates nuances de rouges. Couleurs qui se reflétaient parfaitement sur la surface de l'océan dont l'incessant ballet de vagues rendait ce spectacle presque vivant. Emma et Regina n'avaient pas manqué de contempler ce sublime spectacle, amoureusement lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Henry à leur côté, tenant discrètement la main de Grâce avec qui il avait dansé toute la nuit, ayant même échangé de très chastes baisers, sous le regard à la fois protecteur et heureux de ses mères._

 _Ils étaient tous tellement plongés dans l'euphorie de la fête, que personne n'avait eu envie de l'achever si tôt. Ce fut donc en cette radieuse journée ensoleillée du dimanche qu'ils continuèrent à danser, chanter, se sustentant au passage de mets délicieux dont ils restaient encore une quantité suffisante pour leur insuffler l'énergie nécessaire pour la journée. Une nouvelle séance photo fur organisée, mettant en scène les deux jeunes mariées, seules sur certaines, entourées de leur famille et amis sur d'autres. La plage, le jardin du manoir, mais aussi des coins tel que l'aire de jeux, le bureau de madame le maire, où bien encore la fameuse marre aux canards, où seul Emma, Regina et Henry, accompagnés des Charmings et de Ruby s'étaient rendus. C'était d'ailleurs la jeune louve qui avait proposé cette séance photo improvisée, leur assurant que plus tard elles seraient ravies d'avoir ce genre de souvenir de ce weekend inoubliable. La grande brune s'était avérée très douée pour trouver le bon angle de vue ainsi que des mises en scènes originales, où l'on voyait cependant toujours le profond amour qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes._

 _Ce ne fut que sur les coups de dix-huit heures que les dernières personnes quittèrent la plage, commençant à succomber malgré elle à l'appel d'un repos nécessaire après ces deux jours de festivités. Il ne restait alors sur l'étendue de sable qu'Emma et Regina, Henry étant parti dormir chez ses grands-parents, souhaitant laisser le manoir à ses deux mères pour la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée du lundi. Les deux épouses avaient voulu une dernière fois profiter du magnifique décor enchanté créé sous la direction d'Emma. Si cette dernière avait été plus qu'envoutée et comblée par la beauté de sa femme, et la richesse du buffet, Regina était toujours sans voix face au travail titanesque d'Emma envers la décoration, sans parler du choix de sa tenue qui lui seyait à merveille. Tout, absolument tout l'avait époustouflée. Emma avait pris grand soin de parsemer les univers ainsi recréés de nombreux symboles représentant les goûts de la brune ou encore leur couple. Après un dernier langoureux baiser devant ce décor de rêve, qui serait rangé au fil de la semaine, elles rentrèrent au manoir main dans la main. Demeure qui était la leur, leur petit cocon familial et rassurant, où une nuit d'amour totale et d'étreintes passionnelles allait s'offrir aux deux jeunes mariées, toujours vêtues de leurs sublimes tenues, pour le plus grand bonheur de chacune. Vêtements, qui une fois la porte du manoir refermée n'étaient cependant pas restés en place très longtemps sur leurs corps alors emplis de désir. Une nuit où elles unissaient tout leur être et toute leur âme pour la première fois en tant qu'épouses. Cette deuxième nuit fuit également blanche pour Emma et Regina, ne sachant même pas où elles puisaient encore cette énergie qu'elles avaient en elles et qui leur permirent de se laisser choir mutuellement, à de nombreuses reprises, dans les profondeurs abyssales de ce délicieux gouffre du plaisir, jusqu'au petit matin. Nuit d'amour et de luxure totale, qui leur valu ensuite un repos nécessaire qui ne les firent se réveiller, tendrement enlacées l'une à l'autre, que le mardi matin tard dans la matinée._

* * *

 **« Regina, mon amour on est arrivé à chez nous. »** lui susurra tendrement Emma à l'oreille.

Son épouse, qui s'était inconsciemment allongée, sa tête reposant sur ses cuisses fines et musclées s'étira tout en sensualité, tout en adressant un sourire radieux à celle qui était sa femme depuis cinq ans maintenant. Elle plongea son regard au nuance noisette dans l'infini bleu azur de sa belle, au fond duquel elle aimait tant se perdre. Elle remit à sa place une de ses éternelles boucles blondes venues se perdre sur son visage angélique, terminant le parcours de sa main dans la nuque de son amante, entremêlant au passage ses longs doigts dans sa crinière sauvage. Elle rapprocha la tête de celle-ci de la sienne et vint sceller ses lèvres à celles voluptueuses d'Emma, dans un chaste et doux baiser.

 **« Huum que j'aime être réveillée et faire de ton doux visage la première image s'offrant à mes yeux mon ange. »** lui glissa-t-elle entre deux langoureux baisers. Elle avait aperçu les places vides d'Henry et de Grâce, probablement déjà partis au château, et profita donc de ce moment d'intimité avec sa femme pour s'autoriser des baisers un peu plus fougueux.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du carrosse, remercièrent chaleureusement leur cochet pour l'agréable voyage, et dispensèrent une tendre caresse à chacun des quatre magnifiques frisons qui les avaient ramenés chez elles sans encombre.

 **« Henry et Grâce ont sauté du carrosse ? Je ne les ai même pas entendu descendre. »** questionna la brune, tout en se dirigeant vers l'entée de leur demeure, ses mains jointes dans celles de son épouse.

 **« C'est parce que tu dormais profondément ma puce, tu avais un adorable sourire collé aux lèvres. Je ne me lasserais jamais de te contempler dormir ainsi, si calme, si apaisée, rayonnante de bonheur. »** lui confia Emma, lui adressant un tendre sourire, les yeux remplis d'amour.

« **Ça c'est parce que j'ai un adorable soleil qui m'illumine au quotidien, et veille sur moi avec amour… Mais c'est que ma femme commence à sombrer dans le côté guimauve de sa chère mère ! ... »** la taquina la brune, un sourire enjôleur à ses lèvres.

 **« C'est pas guimauve... c'est un peu romantique… nuance… »** répondit une Emma faussement vexée. **« Et c'est pas non plus ce que tu dis quand je te fais sauvagement l'amour, après si t… »**

 **« Et j'aime ce petit côté romantico-bestial que tu as mon ange, ne change pas ! »** la coupa Regina tout en la planquant contre elle, faisant de même pour ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **« Tu vas voir ce que la romantico-bestiale va te faire tout à l'heure. »** lui glissa alors Emma à l'oreille, tout en lui reprenant sa main dans la sienne afin de pénétrer enfin dans leur château.

 **« Hum hum je me demande bien quoi… »** avait répondu Regina, un sourire carnassier collé à ses sulfureuses lèvres, emboîtant le pas de sa femme.

Une fois à l'intérieur elles tombèrent sur un Henry et une Grâce tout sourire et fortement émus.

 **« Mamans, mamans elle a dit mon nom, elle a dit mon nom ! »** hurla-t-il de joie, tenant précieusement sa petite sœur dans ses bras de grand-frère protecteur.

 **« 'Ry…'Ry »** babilla la petite fille, tout en dévorant son ainé du regard, un malicieux sourire sur ses toutes petites lèvres.

 **« Oh mon chéri je suis si heureuse pour toi ! »** lui répondit Regina, un immense sourire arquant ses fines lèvres.

 **« C'est super gamin ! »** se réjouit Emma tout en lui ébouriffant son épaisse chevelure brune.

 **« Et oui mon cœur, c'est ton grand frère ça. Et à côté c'est Grâce, son amoureuse, tu la connais bien maintenant hein mon bébé. »** dit Regina à sa petite fille tout en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras, Emma venant à son tour lui déposer un tendre bisou sur son petit front de bébé. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait de cette manière, cela avait le don de faire fondre la blonde. Voir Regina, cette Reine gérant son royaume à ses côtés d'une main de fer, en véritable maman gâteau était un adorable privilège, réservé à très peu de personne.

 **« 'ma…'ma… »** balbutia l'enfant en regardant les visages admiratifs de ses deux mères.

 **« Eh oui petite princesse, c'est nous. »** lui répondit Emma, tout aussi maman gâteau que sa femme, mais cela elle le niera toujours.

 **« Elle a été sage Candice ? »** lui demanda gentiment Regina en se tournant vers son ancienne secrétaire de mairie, devenue la nourrice attitrée de cette petite princesse de sang royal.

 **« Un véritable petit ange Majesté, un amour de petite fille. »** lui répondit Candice, les yeux émerveillés en regardant la petite à laquelle elle s'était aussi bien attachée.

 **« Regina… Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Regina et de me tutoyer. »** la gronda gentiment la brune.

 **« Jusqu'à ce que je prenne ma retraite je pense. »** lui répondit dans un sourire la jeune femme, qui malgré leur bonne entente ne se voyait pas l'appeler autrement qu'ainsi, bien trop impressionnée encore par son charisme. C'était cependant différent avec sa femme.

* * *

Candice n'avait en effet eu aucun mal à tutoyer Emma, l'écart d'âge étant moindre entre les deux, et à l'appeler par son prénom bien que des sheriffs lui échappaient encore de temps en temps. Les deux avaient réussi à avoir des rapports cordiaux, puis avait ensuite appris à s'apprécier lors de la fête qui avait eu lieu au Granny, le jour même de la sortie du coma d'Emma. En effet celle-ci était venue avec son mari, ce qui avait immédiatement détendu la blonde. Elle avait avoué plus tard à la jeune femme et à Regina, qu'elle était jalouse de Candice et qu'elle croyait qu'elle avait des vues sur la brune. Ce qui avait déclenché un immense éclat de rire de la part des deux concernées, sa secrétaire ne l'ayant jamais considéré autrement que comme sa patronne, qu'elle avait toujours cependant respecté et admiré pour sa force de caractère et sa rigueur au travail. Et elle était, au passage, profondément amoureuse de son mari, ce qui était toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Candice avait toujours été d'un dévouement et d'une application sans faille envers sa patronne, et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans la forêt enchantée et qu'elle avait avoué à Emma et Regina ne plus avoir aucune famille des deux côtés, c'est naturellement que les deux Reines leur avait proposé une place de choix au palais, afin de les aider dans la gestion quotidienne de cette immense demeure. Son mari étant un fin jardinier, il s'était vu décerné la place de jardinier en chef. Quant à Candice, elle avait d'abord été nommée chef des gouvernantes, car Regina n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à organiser et répartir différentes tâches, puis à la naissance de leur fille, elle s'était proposée d'en devenir sa nourrice, demande expressément acceptée par Emma et Regina, ayant toute confiance en elle.

En effet, quelques mois après être tous retournés dans la forêt enchantée, Regina était tombée enceinte d'Emma. Elles avaient passé plusieurs semaines à chercher dans ses nombreux livres de magie, toujours conservés dans son tombeau familial qu'elle avait également ramené en son lieu d'origine, un moyen de créer la vie en étant deux femmes. C'était une magie complexe et difficile à mettre en place. Il fallait tout d'abord réaliser un breuvage qui avait nécessité de nombreuses semaines de préparation intense. Regina était stérile, à cause de la potion à l'effet irréversible qu'elle avait ingéré du temps où elle était l'Evil Queen pour enlever tout espoir à sa mère de lui donner un héritier et donc de la marier de nouveau de force à un roi qu'elle n'aimerait jamais. Cependant, avec la magie tout était possible, et Regina avait voulu essayer de porter un enfant. Elle avait toujours secrètement rêvé de donner elle-même la vie. Elle aimait certes Henry de ton son cœur, son être et son âme, c'était son fils, leur fils, mais souhaitait par-dessus tout connaître cette sensation unique qu'était de porter la vie en soi. Emma avait été tout à fait d'accord, comprenant cette envie de sa femme. Une fois la potion réalisée le plus dur restait à faire. Regina devait la boire, et il fallait que les deux amantes s'unissent dans une étreinte des plus passionnelles, dans laquelle toute la puissance de leur amour, aussi pur, sincère et véritable soit-il devait s'exprimer. Elles n'avaient nul doute sur la pureté et la force de leur amour, ni en la passion de leurs nombreuses étreints presque quotidiennes, mais la magie était loin d'être une science exacte, et elles n'avaient aucune idée des chances de réussite d'un tel enchantement. Personne à la connaissance de Regina, ni même de Rumple, n'avait alors tenté un tel sort auparavant.

Un soir, Emma avait alors organisé une soirée à sa tendre épouse digne des plus romantiques. Elle avait demandé aux cuisiniers du châteaux de leur préparer un repas à la fois léger et exquis, accompagné du meilleur vin qu'ils pouvaient trouver, et de le lui remettre ensuite. Elle avait décoré la chambre de pétales de roses aux senteurs divines, et avait transformé le plafond de celle-ci en une magnifique voûte céleste, parsemée de millier d'étoiles. La blonde avait ensuite préparé un bain également parfumé de douces saveurs de pommes et de cannelle dans leur salle de bain attenante à leur chambre conjugale. Le repas et l'eau de la baignoire furent maintenus au chaud à l'aide d'un habile petit tour de magie. Même si au quotidien elles évitaient de trop utiliser celle-ci car toute magie venait toujours avec un prix, et ne rendait pas les choses faciles pour autant, celle-ci devant être utilisée uniquement à bon escient, il n'était pas rare que pour ce genre de décorations elles en usent. Cela ne nécessitait en effet que peu d'énergie, et étant sans conséquences, si ce n'est de rendre un lieu que plus magique.

Une fois sa préparation terminée Emma était allée rejoindre son fils dans les allées du parc du château pour une promenade à cheval, attendant impatiemment le retour de sa belle en soirée. Regina était partie ce jour-là passer une journée avec sa demi-sœur, Zelena, venue s'installer également dans la forêt enchantée depuis quelques temps.

Demi-sœur avec laquelle Regina avait toujours eu des rapports conflictuels, encore plus après son passage à storybrook. Celle-ci était par la suite repartie vivre dans son royaume de l'époque, les terres d'Oz. Mais lorsqu'elle avait appris le retour des habitants de cette petite ville d'un autre monde sur leur terre natale, elle avait alors pris les devants et avait tenté de se rapprocher de sa cadette. Leur réunion n'avait pas été sans mal, mais après de nombreuses discussions, avec la présence d'Emma à ses côtés, Regina avait accepté d'enterrer également avec elle la hache de guerre, laissant les rancœurs du passé derrière elles. Les deux sœurs avaient alors progressivement renoué des liens fraternels forts, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma, qui avait été très bien acceptée par Zelena. Il n'était pas rare que les deux épouses lui rendent alors visite ou que celle-ci vienne au château, tout comme elle prenait le temps de visiter leurs amis et leur famille dans la vaste étendue de la forêt enchantée. Emma avait prétexté une envie de passer une journée entre hommes avec son fils, comme elle aimait en plaisanter avec lui, afin d'avoir le champ libre pour sa surprise. Il était assez rare qu'elles soient séparées, n'aimant guère cela, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour la bonne cause.

Le soir venu, et Henry parti voir Grâce chez elle, Emma avait donc conduit son épouse dans leur chambre qui avait alors immédiatement compris son absence à ses côtés aujourd'hui et la signification de cette mise en scène. Elles avaient passé une soirée des plus romantiques, commençant par un agréable bain, suivis d'un succulent repas. Puis Regina avait bu le précieux breuvage, et elles avaient passé l'une des nuits les plus passionnelles de leur relation. Nul côté sauvage ce soir-là, aucune lutte pour une domination consentie mutuellement, juste de la passion, de la tendresse et de l'amour. Et aux cours d'une de leurs nombreuses étreintes, alors qu'elles en avaient presque oublié la raison principale, une auréole de lumière dorée aux reflets rougeâtres, avait un cours instant illuminé le ventre de Regina. Elles s'étaient arrêtées afin d'apprécier ce moment unique avant de sombrer finalement dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, épuisées par l'intensité de leurs ébats, toujours tendrement enlacées l'une à l'autre. Et quelques semaines plus tard, une domestique de la cour, spécialisée dans la magie des soins avait bien confirmé que la reine brune était bel et bien enceinte.

Et neuf mois plus tard, pour la plus grande joie de tous leurs amis et leur famille, Regina avait donc donné naissance à une petite fille, leur petite princesse, fruit du véritable amour, qu'elles avaient prénommée Cathleen. Sa grossesse avait été sans encombre, et des plus belles aux côtés de son épouse qui avait redoublé d'attention envers elle. Une fête des plus royale avait été alors organisée en leur château, réunissant une bonne partie des habitants du royaume pour célébrer dignement la naissance de cette petite et magnifique princesse, digne fille de ses mères, les Reines Emma et Regina. Et Cathleen avait très rapidement gagné le cœur de tous, de par sa douceur et sa beauté. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs qu'Henry et Regina, et ses yeux étaient d'un même bleu azur et pur qu'Emma. Et son sourire, faisait fondre plus d'une âme, à commencer par ses mères et son frère.

* * *

 **« Tu tiendras pas Candice, tu sais bien que ma tendre épouse obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. »** taquina gentiment Emma, avant de se recentrer sur son amour de petite fille, une main encerclant amoureusement la fine taille de Regina.

Candice s'était contentée de lui répondre d'une moue timide, avant de laisser la petite famille se retrouver tranquillement et de rejoindre ses quartiers.

 **« Mamans on peut aller promener Cathleen dehors avec Grâce s'il vous plait ? »** demanda l'homme de la maison et à qui sa petite sœur âgée de neuf mois maintenant lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces quelques jours de festivités. Emma et Regina avaient en effet préféré laisser la petite dans la calme du château, auprès de sa nourrice. Elle avait toute sa vie pour profiter des fêtes royales qui allaient être encore nombreuses.

 **« Pas de soucis mon chéri, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard pour son bain et la faire manger. »** lui répondit sa mère brune, avant de déposer un dernier tendre et délicat baiser sur le front de son bébé, suivis de près par sa femme.

 **« Aucun problème mamans, à toute à l'heure. »** leur répondit leur fils, sa princesse de sœur déjà de retour dans ses bras, sa fiancée à ses côtés, tout en se dirigeant joyeusement dans le grand parc du château.

Emma et Regina montèrent alors dans leur chambre afin de se reposer un peu et d'apprécier le calme de celle-ci après ces quelques jours riches en émotions et très festifs. La blonde se plaça alors devant la majestueuse fenêtre de leur chambre royale, qui prenait presque un pan de mur entier, offrant une vue imprenable sur les alentours du château et une partie de leur royaume. Elle regardait d'un air rêveur son fils avec Grâce, s'amuser plus bas dans le jardin avec leur petite fille. Regina s'avança discrètement derrière elle, enlaçant au passage sa fine taille et enfoui sa tête dans sa crinière soyeuse, dont elle ne se laisserait jamais de se gorger de ses douces fragrances ambrées, qui n'appartenaient qu'à sa tendre épouse.

 **« Huum… un petit moment de répit avec ma douce femme m'avait manqué. »** lui susurra-t-elle à son oreille, laissant volontairement échapper son souffle chaud sur le joue de la blonde. **« Tu as l'air songeuse mon amour, à quoi penses-tu ? »** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais où nulle crainte n'apparaissait, se doutant déjà de sa réponse.

Emma posa délicatement sa tête contre celle de sa femme, toujours lovée dans son cou, emprisonnant de ses mains les siennes, alors posées délicatement sur son ventre musclé.

 **« Je pense à tout ça… tout ce bonheur… tout ce chemin parcourut en sept ans… sept années de pur bonheur à tes côtés ma puce, de nombreuses étapes franchies, de nombreuses batailles menées pour regagner ses terres, tes terres, nos terres… et puis le fait que je me sente aussi bien ici, alors que j'avais toujours connu un autre monde qui me paraît bien loin et bien fade maintenant… Et puis ton amour, notre amour qui continue de grandir de jour en jour, nos deux beaux enfants, qui ne cessent de grandir trop vite mais qui nous rendent si fières et heureuses… notre famille, nos amis… Moi, Emma Swan, orpheline, dont la vie m'a baladé de famille en famille sans jamais y trouver aucune attache… j'avais fini par fermer mon cœur, abandonnant tout espoir de ne plus être seule et de fonder une famille, et encore plus de trouver l'amour… et voilà, qu'au bout de vingt-huit années de galère, je rencontre une sublime brune, qui malgré l'extrême complexité de nos premiers rapports et la froideur plus que glaciale de notre première rencontre, avait pourtant fait fondre mon cœur dès notre premier regard échangé, sans que je m'en rende compte au début… »** confia Emma à son épouse… « **Si on m'avait dit cela un jour j'auras immédiatement fait enfermer cette personne dans la plus haute prison psychiatrique de l'univers ! »** termina la blonde sur un ton beaucoup plus léger.

Sa femme la tourna alors vers elle, afin de retrouver son tendre regard d'un bleu azur si pur, dans lequel elle ne voyait plus qu'amour et infinie tendresse. Elle déposa sur ses fines lèvres un tendre et doux baiser puis se recula légèrement afin de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

 **« La plus haute prison psychiatrique voyez-vous cela Miss Swan. Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ! Tu m'as sauvé mon amour, tu as refait battre mon cœur et m'a redonné fois en l'amour et l'espoir, moi, l'Evil Queen qui a fait tant de ravages et de mal par le passé… tu as réussi à me faire accepter par tout le monde… ma rédemption n'aurait jamais eu lieu sans toi… tu es ma seconde chance, ma raison de vivre, mon bonheur au quotidien, la mère de mes enfants… et par-dessus tout, tu es Ma femme Emma, une merveilleuse et tendre femme que j'aime d'un amour éternel et infini… et dont je retombe profondément amoureuse un peu plus chaque jour. Et je ne demande qu'à vivre encore de nombreuses aventures à tes côtés, profiter de notre famille, de nos amis, et de continuer d'élever nos chers et tendres enfants afin de leur offrir la meilleure vie possible. »**

Emma fondit alors sur les lèvres sulfureuses de Regina, lèvres dont elle n'avait pu profiter à sa guise durant ces derniers temps, réunion familiale oblige, il n'était point question de trop se lâcher en public.

 **« Hum… nos baisers t'auraient-ils tant manqué que cela ces derniers jours mon amour. »** la taquina la brune, entre deux baisers fougueux de sa belle.

 **« Dès l'instant où me lèvres quittent les tiennes, je suis déjà en manque de leur douceur infinie. »**

 **« Quand je dis que tu es en train de glisser du côté guimauve de la force mon ange. »** continua la brune, dans une provocation recherchée de sa belle.

 **« Le côté guimauve de la force… vraiment… c'est ce qu'on va voir… »** lui répondit Emma tout en la plaquant contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, commençant déjà à lui enlever son haut, avide de retrouver le contact si doux de sa peau contre la sienne.

 **« Tu es si facile à faire céder mon ange… »** lança Regina, se sentant déjà envahie par un ardent désir. **« Tu sais que je t'aime toi… »** soupira-t-elle.

 **« Je le sais mon amour… je t'aime aussi… tellement… je ne cesse également de retomber profondément amoureuse de toi chaque jour qui passe, dès que mes yeux se posent sur ta sublime silhouette le matin… et je compte bien te le prouver une nouvelle fois… pendant que nos enfants s'occupent entre eux… »** lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, tout en l'entraînant vers leur lit, un des nombreux témoins silencieux de leurs étreintes passionnelles, tendres ou sauvages, mais toujours guidées par la puissance de leur amour, pur, sincère, véritable et éternel.

Regina et Emma, l'Evil Queen déchue et cette pauvre fille des bas quartiers obligée de voler pour survivre…. Une reine et une voleuse… Ayant naquit dans le même monde mais pourtant séparées à la naissance même d'Emma…rien n'y personne, pas même le plus puissant de tous les sorciers n'auraient pu prédire leur union… des âmes sœurs… des flammes jumelles… deux êtres ne formant qu'une seule et unique entité, unis à jamais part la force de leur véritable amour… jamais elles ne s'étaient autant senties à leur place que dans les bras l'une de l'autre, au beau milieu de leur terre natale, entourée de leur famille et de leur amis…

 _ **You Are Where You Need To Be… Just Take A Deep Breath** (Lana Parrilla)_

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà la fin d'une belle aventure. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plus. Ma toute première histoire, la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture et que je partage mes écrits. Et j'ai tout simplement adoré ! Et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter ! Encore merci du fond du cœur pour votre engouement, vos mots, qui ne me donnent que plus envie de continuer à écrire de belles histoires à nos deux belles. Car oui le Swanqueen est et restera je l'espère une éternelle source d'inspiration pour moi.**

 **Et ma chère Guest je n'ai rien dit en haut pour ne pas spoiler mais ta demande c'était une idée à laquelle j'ai longuement hésité. J'espère que la manière dont je l'ai réalisée t'auras plu… merci pour le petit coup de pouce à ma décision finale de leur donner finalement un deuxième enfant.**

 **Je vous embrasse toutes mes chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs je ne sais pas s'il y en a mais je salut quand même !), et je vous dit à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! J'ai énormément d'idées, juste à trier un peu tout cela et bien m'organiser afin de continuer d'avoir le temps d'écrire !**


End file.
